Un Poltergiest Tres Parisien
by The English Phantom
Summary: Suppose Christine Daae has a backbone and Madame Giry had a strict talk about Christine following her heart not society, what would life be like for the Soprano if she willingly became Erik's wife? Starting at the end of ALW, with a touch of Leroux and Kay. sometimes a little OOC. Humour, Love, Nadir, Meg, Madame Giry and some new and old characters and of course Opera.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, the four chapters I have already published have been re-edited to make them easier to read, on the advice of a very busy but wonderful lady._

 _Thank you FantomPhan 33 for your advice._

 _I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, those belong to the Family and Estate of Gaston Leroux and to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay respectively. All other Characters that are mentioned in this story that are not from the above works are my own creation._

 _Any similarities to other works of Phantom fanfiction are accidental and I apologise to any author if there is any confusion to the originality of any ideas. It was and is never my intention to offend or plagiarize._

 _This is my first ever publication so please be gentle. Thank you._

Exorcising the Opera Ghost

Even as Christine followed the Phantom's instructions to leave him and go with Raoul, it did not feel right. Raoul was shouting for her to follow him. The sound of the mob was getting closer. Then through her blind panic, Christine recalled the scolding Madame Giry had given her just before she stepped on to the stage for that final scene as Aminta.

"Stop being a child," Madame Giry barked at her as the wardrobe mistress put the final touch to Christine's costume. "You have played the coquette to perfection and taken all that you want from that poor man, without any thought of reciprocation." Madame Giry whispered harshly in her ear, as she leaned close to Christine,

"I have behaved in no such way!" Christine indignantly responded, "I have behaved appropriately at all times with the Vicomte de Changy!"

"I was not referring to the Vicomte," Madame Giry snapped "I was referring to your Angel of Music!" Christine looked shocked, "Oh, do not give me the wide-eyed look," Madame Giry remarked "It does not work for Meg either, it is not Raoul you call for when asleep in the dormitories it is your angel!"

"How can I be thinking of him?" Christine asked, "He has the face and temper of a monster…" "And a heart that will adore you until your very last breath and then beyond."

Madame Giry countered "Stop being a stupid vain little girl and…."

At that point, the Vicomte de Changy's voice was heard shouting through the corridors. Madame Giry placed her finger to her lips and opened the dressing room door, just a crack so they could hear Raoul and the Commissioner of the Surete clearly talking.

"Monsieur Vicomte, it will soon be over," the ladies heard the Commissioner remark to Raoul,

"Yes and my beautiful prize for killing that wretched creature is to be able to parade Mademoiselle Daae around as my wife," Raoul chuckled darkly, "A fine filly fit to be seen on the arm of a Vicomte…" Christine strode over to the dressing room door and silently shut it. Flushed and embarrassed, whether Raoul had meant it in a vein of ownership or he was showing bravado before the enemy Christine was not sure, the one thing she was sure was that Raoul had promised her that the Phantom was going to be sent to jail not hunted and killed like some prize stag.

Madame Giry looked at Christine, "What do you want to do Christine?" she asked, "I do not want my angel killed!" Christine plaintively cried, "Right choice!" Madame Giry answered, "So this is what you do…"

Christine was rudely brought back to the present, suddenly as Raoul shouted her name, "Christine, we have to go now! Leave that Creature to die!" Raoul spat. At that moment something inside Christine snapped, she recalled Raoul's words and promises he had made, the fact that Raoul had already planned to break one of them by having the Phantom killed, how many more would he break, there was something about him she no longer recognised, he was not the friend she had known so long ago, he was changed, he had grown up, maybe she should do the same; in that moment she changed her mind set and realised Christine grown up, was tired of society, she did not want jewels and fancy clothes she wanted to be with someone who would respect her, love her and keep his promises, she shuddered when in those few seconds she realised; she wanted to be with her angel. The voices of the mob were getting fainter as they moved away, all part of Madame Giry's plan.

Christine made her choice, this time without threats and again her choice was her angel, she walked towards Raoul resolutely and as he tried to take her hand to pull her into the boat she pulled her hand away.

"I am sorry Raoul," Christine said barely bothering to hide the disgust in her voice "I made my choice, I am not a trophy; a mere prize you have won for allowing a mob to kill a man, it makes you no better than the Phantom you claim to be saving me from." With that Christine shoved Raoul with all her strength into the lake and dashed back into the Phantom's house, slamming the front door behind her closed. Raoul climbed out of the lake and rushed to the door, it was shut fast and with no means of knowing how to open the door, since it had already been open when he first arrived that night. He hammered on the door until his knuckles bled, slowly acknowledging that if he was caught by the mob he could be killed, Raoul realising that he had lost this round gave up and left the cellars got into his carriage and returned to his home alone.

Christine ran back into the sitting room, and saw her angel bare faced and curled up in his shirt sleeves his jacket thrown to the couch, he sat on the floor by his throne like reading chair, the Persian Monkey musical box playing softly beside him, he was weeping like a devastated child. Suddenly Christine's eyes saw not a frightening Phantom but merely a disfigured man broken hearted, nearly completely destroyed and almost waiting for death.

"Angel?" Christine called out to see him look up almost like he was hallucinating, "Chris- Christine?" He responded, "I am seeing things in my grief," He said to himself in a daze as he shook his head,

"I have to ignore this grief and follow the plan," He said quietly. Almost as if he expected Christine to vanish into thin air. The Phantom slowly stood up and picking his mask up from the table he placed it on the seat of his reading chair, and walked away from Christine, pressing a panel on the wall he opened a door way next to the music room entrance Christine had never seen before, she rushed after him just getting inside this new room as the doorway shut.

The room was not very big and as the Phantom turned around to secure the door he bumped into Christine.

"You!" The Phantom exclaimed as he grabbed her by her arms "You are real, and in grave danger!" The Phantom seemed torn between being happy Christine was there and annoyed that she was there.

"I am real and I made my choice," Christine retorted "Madame Giry told me of the plans that she made to help you, knowing tonight would end in disaster and that I had to decide what I wanted!" Christine explained, "I know that Meg was to lead the mob to the old communard dungeon and that something was set up there to imply you died just before the mob arrived and you would be hiding in a secret room here in the house in case the plan failed and that Madame Giry would come to find you later once the furore died down.

"You told your Fop none of this?" The Phantom asked puzzled

"No," Christine answered truthfully, "I had an angel talk sense into me about saving my Angel," Christine replied cryptically.

The Phantom laughed cynically, "I think then it is time the mask came off figuratively speaking since the actual mask, you tore off in front of thousands;" the Phantom gestured to his face, "I am no angel or devil…" "Or monster, or Phantom" Christine interjected, "I am Erik, just Erik," and with that his cynical bravado failed and he began to cry again.

Christine found her newly developed resolve and with tears of her own in her eyes she placed her arms around Erik holding him gently as he sobbed, she reached her hand up and guided his head to her shoulder, as he brought trembling arms up and his hands held her by her waist.

"Where is the Vicomte?" Erik whispered, "Last I saw of him he was trying to drag himself out of the lake," Christine replied,

"The lake?" Erik asked puzzled,

"Yes," Christine replied, "He called you a creature and I snapped, so I shoved him in the lake and ran back here to you."

Erik chuckled soft tears still slowly falling from his eyes, "You seem to be an enigma my dear, a frightened girl one minute and a tigress the next, what brought this about?" he asked,

"I decided to grow up." came Christine's simple reply, "I have a suspicion that I am going to have to get to know a whole different woman from the girl I was once used to calling me her angel," Erik said with faint disbelief in his voice, as he and Christine became comfortable in their embrace.

Christine could just about make out Erik's real face in the light that came from under the door it was no longer as terrifying as it was that morning, long ago when he erupted in a flying rage as she took his mask, Erik was unique, his overall facial appearance was that of a skull with two deep set beautiful amber eyes that glowed in the low light. Deep pigmentation around his sunken eye sockets gave a ghastly appearance and he had no nose a very short bridge and just two wide open holes that looked like someone had removed the soft bit of his nose from his face. Erik's lips were thin on the left side and widened and thickened on the right side. His cheeks were sunken so his cheek bones stood prominent and this was all covered in skin so pale and so thin you could see all the blood vessels underneath, except for just above his right temple where a patch of scalp muscle had not formed and the thin translucent skin covered the bone and his skull was clearly seen through it. Erik had very little real hair just wispy strands of grey dotted in small patches and although Christine could feel as she embraced him, he had strong prominent muscles, his body was thin almost skeletal and the skin on his hands, long fingers and face was a pale faintly jaundiced yellow, he looked no different to the madman Christine had unleashed when she had torn off his mask that first morning in his music room. In fact, the only difference was that now she recognised and saw the soul and heart of the man beneath and realised she loved all of him with all that she was.

After what felt like an eternity, there was a knock on the secret door behind Christine that made her jump. Erik dug his hand into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handed it to Christine, who wiped her eyes with it and looked at him scared. The knock resounded again she gave the handkerchief back to Erik who wiped his eyes and stuffed it back in his pocket. The door opened, and a gasp was heard.

"Erik!" Madame Giry's voice rang clear, "That is not appropriate, shutting yourself in a confined space with a young lady!" Madame Giry scolded him "And you, young lady!" Madame Giry turned pointing her finger and her indignation at Christine "should not be going into confined spaces with a man!"

Meg giggled, she was sitting on the floor by Erik's reading chair holding his mask in her hand. "It worked Maman," Meg declared as Erik and Christine both blushing furiously came out of the small room and back into the sitting room, and Meg handed Erik his mask and as he put it on, noticing the front door was open just as another man arrived, a beggar in a tatty black suit and top hat with the brim covered in candle stubs, sticking his head through the sitting room door he said,

"All done monsieur, worked like a charm," the man grinned toothlessly. "I dropped the sack of sand just as the mob leaders got to the door and I used that trick you taught me…" Here the strange man made a noise, it resembled Erik screaming as he fell down a deep hole and it sounded like it was coming from Erik himself, Christine shuddered.

"I was at the front of the mob when it happened," Meg said proudly "I screamed, 'He has fallen down an old shaft trying to flee!' and then when the sandbag hit the bottom of the shaft with a thump, the leaders looked at me and said to everyone, 'Well boys we have done our job, the opera ghost is dead!' they all cheered and left I think they have gone to an inn to get drunk and celebrate!" Meg finished.

"Thank god!" replied Madame Giry.

"I best be going!" the strange man in the tatty top hat said, "Rats to catch," and with that he vanished back out the door, to be replaced with a dark skinned foreign man waving a handkerchief who came barging into the sitting room and sneezed.

"Erik!" the foreign man shouted, "What the hell have you done now?" Erik sighed,

"Come in Daroga, anyone else due to join the party?" Erik finished sarcastically.

"No!" the man Erik called Daroga replied as he blew his nose then turned around and shut the front door and walked into the sitting room. Ignoring everyone else in the room the Daroga continued waving his right index finger directly at Erik, "Every time I turn my back for five minutes you get up to something deadly and daft! I decide to not attend a gala night and you kidnap Mademoiselle Daae only returning her the following morning, then when my servant convinces me to have a few days away from you before you drive me insane, you humiliate the prima donna, hang a man and drop an eight-tonne chandelier into the stalls, you are lucky only one person was killed by that." The Daroga continued shaking his finger at Erik who just stared at him,

"I…" Erik started to say,

"Do not interrupt me!" the Daroga barked, "I have a quiet night at home for New Year's Eve and you turn up at the opera house masked ball dressed as a lethal plague, terrorise everyone and scare an entire opera house into doing your opera, then finally..." Here the Daroga sneezed blew his nose and continued, "I am supposed to be at home in bed since I have caught wretched influenza and should not be out, however tonight, which is your operas premier you celebrate by hanging the lead tenor and kidnapping Mademoiselle Daae again!"

"Whoa wait a minute!" Erik exclaimed, "Piangi is dead?"

"That is the normal result of swinging around in the back of a stage a foot off the floor with a rope around your neck," the Daroga testily replied.

"Oh no, do not blame me for that, I left Piangi alive, yes he had a noose around his neck, but he was left standing on a stool, I told him not to struggle and wait, someone would rescue him, since he was not happy about letting me take the lead in my own opera." Erik replied, "I cannot be held responsible if the man did not follow instructions and fell off the stool." Erik finished defending himself.

"He should not have had a noose around his neck to start with!" the Daroga pointed out. "And what about Bouquet?" the Daroga asked, Erik looked around the sitting room to find that Christine, Meg and Madame Giry had sat down and were all listening with interest.

"Daroga, might I suggest we make tea for the ladies and continue our conversation in the kitchen?"

The Daroga begrudgingly followed Erik into the kitchen, Erik turned and pulled the kitchen door closed.

"You see Madame Giry's innocent daughter out there?" Erik asked,

"Well yes but what has that got to do with Bouquet?" replied the Daroga,

"Well apart from caring for Christine I have also over the years looked after Meg for Madame Giry, Meg used to know me as her Uncle Erik, until she grew older and it was too dangerous to be Uncle Erik one minuet and the Opera Ghost the next," Nadir sniggered at the thought of Erik being anyone's uncle.

Erik narrowed his eyes at the sniggering Persian, "Anyway, the night Bouquet met his demise I overheard him telling a couple of his chums that he fancied a young pretty blonde and so, Meg was going to enjoy the post Il Muto first night party because he was going to show her a real good night with him, before he could carry out what he was going to do to her, he had to go."

"Too right too!" came Madame Giry's voice, Erik turned around as Madame Giry walked into the kitchen, "I have to say in that case he got what he deserved. Erik there is a young lady out there being comforted by my daughter who really needs to be comforted by you, I suggest a gentle embrace would not go amiss either, the Daroga and I will finish the tea and bring it out."

Erik walked back into the sitting room shaking, Meg was sitting on the couch watching helplessly as Christine was pacing in front of the fire wringing her hands.

"Christine?" Erik called, Christine turned and ran to him throwing her arms around his chest and burying her face in his shirt and waistcoat. Meg stood up and feeling like the proverbial gooseberry headed into the kitchen. Erik brought his arms around Christine and held her against his heart. "My Angel," Erik whispered, "Why did you come back? I let you go, I gave you what you most loved and I let you go!" Erik stated sadly,

"You gave a foolish child what she thought she should love, what the world expected her to love, she learnt just in time to listen to what her heart loved." Christine whispered in return, Erik sighed as he held Christine tightly to him.

"What does that child's heart love?" Erik asked nervously, dreading the answer as much as longing for it.

"The child's loves are no longer important," Christine declared as she stepped back ever so slightly to look up into Erik's tear filled amber eyes. "The woman, the child has suddenly realised she has grown into, the woman's heart loves a grumpy perfectionist musical genius with a mask."

Erik smiled and tried some humour "Well it cannot be me you love, I am not grumpy!" he teased, smiling at her hopefully.

"You are grumpy!" Madame Giry said smiling, Erik and Christine turned to see Madame Giry standing at the kitchen door, "Nadir has made his introductions to Meg and I and tea is ready when you two are she said as she turned and went back into the kitchen. Erik and Christine turned back to face each other.

"I told you, you were grumpy," said Christine smiling gently, "However I love you any way!" she declared.

Erik just stared at her, tears now coursing down his cheeks some finding their way underneath his mask. "You… you… you love me?" he stuttered.

"Yes, I love you Erik," Christine laughed gently "With all my heart." Erik took a deep breath and brought his lips to hers softly kissing her. Christine's arms wrapped around Erik's neck and she kissed him back. As they parted breathing heavily, Erik just stared into Christine's blue eyes.

"I have always loved you, Since I first saw you," he sighed reaching a hand into his waistcoat pocket for his handkerchief and wiping his eyes with it as Christine giggled, "However, I still say I am not grumpy," he chuckled.

"Yes you are!" said Meg, Nadir and Madame Giry, as they came back into the sitting room Nadir carrying the tea tray Meg and Madame Giry sat on the couch and Nadir took a seat in Erik's reading chair taking his astrakhan hat off and dropping it on the table beside him.

Christine, trailed her finger along Erik's jaw line, "Maybe you will not be grumpy anymore," she softly cooed "Or at least not as often,"

"Humph! I still do not think I am grumpy," was Erik's reply.

When is the wedding? Can I see the ring?" Meg asked excitedly,

"Meg, have I not taught you any manners?" Madame Giry asked her daughter, "Sorry Maman, but this is so romantic, proposed to during the premier of an opera" sighed Meg as Erik and Christine broke their embrace.

Coming to sit between Meg and Madame Giry, Christine smiled, "The wedding will have to be after my dress is cleaned," Christine grinned indicating that the wedding gown Erik had insisted she wear that night was more than a little dirty.

Nadir raised his hand to his mouth, coughed and looked pointedly at Erik who had stood by the fire leaning his elbow on the mantelpiece.

"What?" said Erik looking directly at Nadir, who with his hand still over his mouth coughed out the words "Best man,"

"Pardon?" said Erik a little confused, "Please remove your hand from your mouth, I do not speak garble!" Nadir blushed, but said nothing.

Madame Giry had had enough, "Erik, I believe that Nadir was trying to ask if he could be your best man," Madame Giry supplied.

"Oh, Erik that would be a wonderful idea," Christine gushed as she held up her left hand to show Meg and Madame Giry the beautiful engagement ring Erik gave her during Don Juan, a gold band held an unusual bright golden yellow stone surrounded by a halo of flawless diamonds, as Christine moved her hand a band of light like a flame moved across the stone as the diamonds sparkled.

"The stone is a yellow chrysoberyl cats eye, I chose that because…" Erik started,

"Because it reminds me of your beautiful eyes my Erik" Christine finished as she smiled at him, as Erik blushed underneath his mask and stood like a statue by the fireplace staring at Christine, looking to all the word like he was dreaming.

"Erik, are you feeling well?" Nadir asked snapping Erik back to reality, "What happened to the gold band You gave Christine initially? Nadir pushed, Erik smiled and reached into the pocket of his trousers,

"I still have it," He smiled sadly at the memory of the night Christine betrayed him to Raoul, pulling his hand out of his pocket the ring held in his palm. "I found it on the roof where…"

"I was a heartless, thoughtless harlot," Christine interrupted him softly, the pain of the memories of the hurt she had caused Erik made her look down at the floor.

Madame Giry saw where this was going, "Those painful days are behind all of us now, now all there is, is happiness ahead,"

Erik walked over to Christine and reached out his hand to her with the wedding band in it, Christine tried to take it but Erik pulled his hand back,

"The next time this is placed upon your finger will be when we take our vows." Erik breathed, as he placed the ring back in his pocket.

"Can I be your bridesmaid?" Meg asked bouncing on the couch, as Erik looked at Christine with all the love he had in his eyes, as she looked up at him and smiled, the same love reflected in hers.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Exclaimed Nadir as he headed off to Erik's wine cellar,

"Hey! Make sure you grab the champagne!" Erik yelled after him.

After champagne and a round of hugs and kisses; even Meg surprised herself, when her mother informed her that the Opera Ghost was the man she had once known as Uncle Erik who looked after her when she was very small, she gave the former Phantom, a hug and a kiss on the cheek of his mask and forgave him for scaring her with his tricks, as long as he became her Uncle Erik again. Erik blushed underneath his mask, little Giry was one of the most easily scared ballet rats and once she had grown up Erik had spent hours terrifying her and her friends in the Corps de Ballet. He now felt quite guilty since she had helped save him from the mob, and now, was so happy that her friend was going to become his wife. Meg and Madame Giry left and Nadir stood up and walked over to Erik slapping him on the back and wished his friend all the happiness in the world.

"Oh, just so you remember, I am still your conscience." Nadir smirked as he walked out of the front door and shut it behind him.

Erik suddenly found a Christine wrapped around him, bringing his arms around her and holding her close Erik sighed, "What did I ever do to deserve to keep my beautiful Angel?"

"You loved me enough to break your own heart to give me what I thought I loved," Christine whispered as she nuzzled into his chest. "And now my heart knows you are the missing part of it, I shall ensure that I never risk losing you again." Christine continued, pressing herself against him.

Erik's eyes widened, and his arms automatically tightened around her, Christine emboldened by Erik's reaction pressed herself fully against his body, she did not know where these actions stemmed from, all she knew was that she needed to be closer still to her Angel. Erik for his part was in a bit of a conundrum there were parts of him that were far more sensitive than he had ever noticed before. Once upon a time Erik knew that there was no way he was going to get that type of attention from Christine, now he was pretty certain that he would.

Christine pressed herself tighter to him still and as Erik looked down into her eyes they held a strange glow of their own, one he had only seen once before when she was under the spell of his voice the first night he brought her to his home. That was more than enough to give his needs a very physical presence. Erik suddenly realised that his very tailored evening trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight, which only got worse when Christine decided to press herself tightly against him. There were two ways out of this scenario before his trousers cramped his style. Erik felt Christine's breathing quicken, soon she was almost panting and he noticed she was staring up at him, that glow in her eyes growing stronger by the second, ' _To hell with propriety!_ ' Erik thought as he brought his lips down to press against Christine's. Christine grasped him tightly and returned the kiss with just as much fire, Erik trailed one hand gently up Christine's back to her neck and under her hair and found the first button of her gown and undid it, then the next and the one after it.

"Oh, Angel," Christine gasped, against his lips as she brought her hands to his chest and started to undo the buttons of his waistcoat...

Their moment of passion was rudely interrupted by a sneeze, Erik looked up and sprang back from Christine, as he saw Nadir standing in the sitting room door way blowing his nose.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Nadir asked innocently as Erik scowled at him. Christine, who was a lovely shade of beetroot, looked at Erik, then at Nadir and then the floor started walking hurriedly towards her bedroom

"Erik," She said softly, "It has been a very long night and I think I shall retire, I shall see you in the morning," Christine said as she opened her bedroom door, "Good night my Angel." She finished, blew him a kiss as she entered her room and shut her bedroom door behind her.

"You…You!" Erik seethed, as with his hands raised to throat height, he stalked towards Nadir, who was suddenly realising that his life might really be in danger and was backing up to the front door. Nadir was used to dealing with an angry Erik, but an angry and sexually frustrated Erik was a new creature entirely. "What are you doing back here?" Erik growled,

"I… I… I forgot my hat," Nadir said trying to cover his throat with his hands.

"Your HAT! Erik roared, "You interrupt one of the most longed-for moments of my life for a HAT!"

Christine's bedroom door opened just as Erik was seriously considering ending Nadir's life and Christine's head popped out, "Erik, why are you shouting about hats?" Christine asked with a worried expression on her face,

"Erm, I err," Erik stuttered lowering his hands,

"Erik, it is late we have all had a very trying day, please try to get some sleep Angel." Christine said gently as she went back inside her bedroom and the door closed.

Erik turned to a visibly pale and shaking Nadir whose nose was running, "Daroga, you look like me," Erik growled gently.

Nadir blew his nose, "That is what comes of having influenza and trying to save your best friend," Nadir responded.

Erik ran his hand over what hair he had and made up his mind, "Wait here Daroga," Erik said as he went to his bedroom and came back with a pillow and some blankets. "You are in no fit state to walk back to your flat, you will stay here until you are well, I will get a note to Darius in the morning." Erik threw the pillow and blankets on the couch and turned to Nadir, "Good night," and with that Erik stropped to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Nadir sat down exhausted on the couch and blew his nose again, "Madame Giry," he said to himself, "You own me big time for acting as Erik's chastity belt!" With that Nadir settled down on the couch pulled the blankets over him and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, those belong to the Family and Estate of Gaston Leroux and to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay respectively. All other Characters that are mentioned in this story that are not from the above works are my own creation._

 _Any similarities to other works of Phantom fanfiction are accidental and I apologise to any author if there is any confusion to the originality of any ideas. It was and is never my intention to offend or plagiarize._

 _This is my first ever publication so please be gentle. Thank you._

Presenting My Conscience

The following morning came all too soon for Nadir, it seemed like only minutes since he closed his eyes when he was rudely awakened by Erik shaking his shoulder violently. "Wha-… What, who?" said Nadir as he sat up rubbing his eyes,

"Good morning, Chastity Belt!" Erik grumbled as Nadir looked up to see Erik fully dressed, including swallow tailed evening coat, wig and mask in place, towering over him hands on his hips looking none too impressed.

"Ah! You heard my comment last night," Nadir winced, "You are not the quietest person when you grumble," Erik pointed out, "And since I appear to have you shackled to my waist for the time being, I presumed you would like to be awake when I am to ensure I behave myself," Erik grumbled.

"Shackled to your waist?" Nadir shuddered "Perish the thought, I merely am chaperoning you and Mademoiselle Daae until your wedding." Erik looked like he was going to throw something at him, "It was not my idea!" squeaked Nadir holding his hands up in surrender, "Madame Giry thought that Christine should retain her virtue until marriage, and shanghaied me into keeping an eye on you."

"When did that discussion take place?" Erik asked, slightly uncomfortable that Madame Giry was thinking about him and intimate matters.

"Last night when you went out to Christine and Madame and I made the tea, Madame Giry said she noticed that Christine was making those eyes at you, whatever that means,"

"Humph! I am not happy about this," Erik declared,

"I will be gone before the wedding night," Nadir told him.

"You had better be!" Erik warned him as he stalked in to the kitchen. "Tea Daroga?" Erik asked,

"Yes please," Nadir replied as Erik disappeared into the kitchen.

Back in her room Christine had just woken up, the memories of last night playing on her mind, had she actually gone through all that? With these thoughts still rattling her mind she rose washed and dressed, wanting to see what mood Erik was in this morning, and if the Daroga was still alive; Christine stopped dead in her tracks, had she really, nearly given herself to Erik last night? "Christine Daae, what were you thinking?" she asked herself "He is going to think you are some kind of wanton woman," Christine laughed cynically to herself, "Shrinking Violet to Vixen and all it took was a ruined opera a murderous mob, several death threats and nearly losing Erik for me to grow up and stop being a vain child and realise, I loved and wanted Erik all along! and shoving Raoul in the lake to cross the final line to being a woman. Daddy I am not the little girl I used to be, I grew up, I love Erik, daddy, I hope you would like him if you could have met him," Christine smiled to herself and when she had finished dressing she made her way to the sitting room.

Entering the sitting room Christine saw Nadir sitting on the couch his nose was red and he had a pile of handkerchiefs sitting beside him, some Christine noted were embroidered with an E on them.

"Good Morning Christine," Nadir greeted her as he blew his nose again.

"Oh, poor Daroga," Christine cooed as she walked towards Nadir,

"Poor Daroga nothing!" Declared Erik haughtily, as he came from the kitchen with a tray of tea things and placed it on a side table by the couch. "Here drink this," Erik said as he handed Nadir a cup from the tray with a strange looking liquid in it.

"That looks disgusting," Nadir complained as he stared at the liquid, "You are trying to poison your conscience,"

"If I wanted to poison you Daroga, I would have made you a normal cup of strong black tea and hidden the poison in it, that is a herbal mixture, which includes extract of willow bark to bring down your fever and make you feel better, though I do not know why I am bothering." Erik said pouring some cream and adding sugar to a cup before pouring in tea from the pot and handing it to Christine, Erik kissed her cheek as he let go of the cup. "Good Morning my angel, I am sorry we were so rudely interrupted last night," Erik whispered in Christine's ear his eyes full of longing, before, he returned to the tea tray and poured his own tea.

"Good Morning my fiancé," Christine said, her eyes reflecting that same need as she blushed prettily and sipped her tea. The looks the two shared had not gone unnoticed by Nadir who was thinking that this was going to be more difficult to chaperone these two than he thought,

Nadir took a sip of the liquid in his cup, "Yuck! That is vile!" Nadir declared as he pulled a face,

"You are meant to drink it down not savour it, Daroga!" Erik explained,

"Thank you for telling me," Nadir replied, as he downed the rest of the drink in one gulp. "Hang on, wait a minute?" Nadir said as the dawn of realisation hit, "This has got laudanum in it, Erik, drugging your conscience now, that really is the bottom line."

"Alas Daroga, there is not enough to knock you out just to help you relax, trust me if I wanted to drug my conscience I would have used a lot more laudanum."

"What do you mean your conscience?" Christine asked,

"Alas your Erik had no conscience for many years," Erik sighed as he explained to Christine, "So the Daroga decided to become my conscience, he is more trouble than my real conscience which I only rediscovered last night when I let you go."

"Only because your real conscience does not stand and yell at you whilst waving a hand at the level of its eyes." Nadir stated,

"Will someone please explain to me why anyone needs a hand at the level of their eyes," Christine asked starting to get exasperated, "I realise I am a mere woman but humour me please." Nadir looked at Erik and shrugged his shoulders, Erik walked into the hallway by the front door reached into his cloak and came back carrying in his left hand a very thin pale coloured coil of what looked like rope.

"This is why you should have the hand at the level of your eyes," Erik said sullenly. "This is a real Punjab lasso, in fact my Punjab lasso, not the stage noose I trapped the Vicomte with last night. Nadir hold your hand out please," Erik asked reluctantly, Nadir held his hand out and Erik seemed to just flick his left wrist, releasing most of the lasso from his fingers which flew through the air silently and precisely, as the lasso landed over Nadir's wrist, Erik brought his left arm up sharply and Nadir was ensnared by his wrist.

"Now if that dropped over your neck you would be dead." Nadir stated grimly, "the only way to prevent this weapon from killing you is to keep your hand at the level of your eyes." Nadir finished. Christine sat down on Erik's reading chair, dumb struck.

"There is a lot about me you do not know, Christine," Erik sighed, "I think that maybe with Nadir's help, it is time to tell you truly who you might marry,"

"Might marry?" asked Christine,

"Yes, for when you have heard the whole truth about me, you might regret shoving the Vicomte into the lake." Erik said with the tone of one expecting to be executed.

Erik released Nadir from the lasso and sat on the floor, hung his head and looked like he was about to be executed. "I was born near Rouen, I do not know the exact date," Erik released a deep breath and continued, "I was to be the longed for son of a master mason, but I turned out to be the most hated creature , he blamed my mother for my face and he left her before I was crawling, that was when she made me my first mask, and locked me in the cellar, she only ever saw me to bring me food," Erik, slowly removed his mask and started to cry,

Nadir got up from the couch and walked over to Erik and patted his shoulder, "Do you want me to carry on?" Nadir asked, Erik shook his head,

"After my father left my mother threw all his books and personal stuff in the cellar and with the help of the parish priest a young man, he took pity on a damned child and was the only person apart from my parents who knew I existed; my mother had my father's piano moved into the cellar, the priest took me on as a challenge to prove the devil wrong and I could be saved, in fact it is his name I have as my mother never named me, the priest came every other evening to teach me He taught me music and reading from my father's books and some he brought with him. When the priest was there my mother was not so cruel, when he left my mother would beat me until I bled for simply being born. I ran away I think I was six years old when I left." Erik started to sob uncontrollably, and Christine felt her heart breaking with his pain.

Nadir took over, as he knelt down beside his stricken friend and threw his arm around Erik's shoulder. "Erik was captured by a band of Gypsies and his life took a change that would mark my friend forever."

Christine listened as Nadir continued with what he knew of the horrific story, whilst Erik sat there, tears drying on his face, numb and unmoving, the story Nadir unravelled was about Erik's time as the devil's child, the living corpse, a freak show display of music and singing, how he had travelled the world learning and performing finally becoming one of the star attractions with his skills in magic, music and ventriloquism , then Nadir took a deep breath, "That is how I first came across Erik, the traders that came to my home country spoke of the wondrous magician at Ninji Novrigod and the Shar of Persia wanted Erik for his own, a god of a magician to entertain the god of my country. So, I was sent to find Erik and bring him back to Persia, I was told to return with Erik or not return at all," Nadir finished.

"I was reluctant to listen to the Daroga when he first told me of the offer, but I was so tired of the gypsies and so one night, with the Daroga's help we escaped and made our way to Persia." Erik told Christine, speaking as though it was not his own life history he was telling, but a dark fairy tale involving someone else. Christine sat there, tears pouring down her face, Erik had endured so much pain she could not imagine surviving a third of what he had been through, and still Erik could not look at her.

"We arrived in Persia and that is when I met my darkest side, a side I have tried to hide from you and last night I nearly failed miserably," Erik continued to speak, his voice a hollow mockery of the angelic tones she was used too. Christine could barely believe what he was telling her, as Erik described what he called the rosy hours of the Mazandaran, torture chambers, murders and drugs, all to please one man, who Erik as a young man barely out of his teens thought appreciated him as a human, but who truly could not give a damn about anything apart from himself, finally Erik described the wondrous palace he designed and helped to build for the Shar and how on its completion the Daroga had been sent to Erik to kill him to ensure no one knew of its secrets.

"Over the few years Erik was in Persia, we became friends," Nadir continued, mainly because Erik had required watching over, I had to wean him off the drugs the Shar managed to get Erik addicted to, and support him and train him in the ways of the Persian court, I taught Erik to speak Persian and Erik taught me French, we had become as close to friends as the Erik of those days was capable of. When the order came through to kill Erik, I just could not erase his genius from the world, though there were plenty of times I considered it when Erik was being more obnoxious than normal. However, with the help of my servant Darius we made it look like Erik had died and one night shortly afterwards before the ruse was discovered; with a stash of gold and jewels from the Persian treasury, the three of us fled Persia and Erik brought me to Paris."

Nadir took a breath and Erik carried on. "I managed to find work as a contractor for the new opera house that was being built and the Daroga with Darius managed to secure a small apartment where he still lives on the Rue de Rivioli. I stayed with them initially whilst I worked with Garnier to create the sub basements for the opera house, the lake was my design to protect the opera house from the soft wet soil it was being built on, that is when I came up with the idea to build a house by the lake hidden from the world where I could live out my days no longer hampered and harassed by the rest of mankind."

Nadir took over, "We survived the hardships the siege of the communards and finally Erik's work was complete, Erik moved into the lake house permanently just before the opera house opened and became the resident ghost shortly afterwards, a rather expensive ghost however!" With that comment, Nadir glared at Erik. Who still did not look up from the floor just shrugged his shoulders.

"I came across Madame Giry shortly after moving in and she was the only second person in my life to feel compassion and want to help me, the story about me escaping the gypsies that Madame knows is a slightly abbreviated version of my life. Then one day, Madame Giry brought a seven year old orphaned angel to join the opera house and the rest of the story you know. Only Nadir and now you know the whole story." Erik continued, his head still hung in shame, almost waiting for Christine to make a run for the door.

Christine stood up from Erik's chair but instead of running for the door she threw herself at Erik wrapping him in a tight and loving embrace, "Do you ever regret the horrific things you have done?" She asked,

"Not a day goes by where I do not regret the blood I have shed," Erik replied sadly. "My anger at the world and how it treated me has turned me into a monster, but if you still wish to love me, this monster would be as gentle as a lamb and one day even may become a man you would be proud to call your husband?" Erik said hopefully still not looking up from the floor.

Christine hugged him tighter, then gently placed her fingers under his chin and tilted his face so their eyes met, "You are no monster and I still love you Erik, more so since I now know you. You will never send me away again, so you had better be prepared to put up with a wife who will nag until you might wish I had never agreed to marry you." She kissed his bare cheek, wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

Before she could say anything, else Erik stood up stunned, it was in that moment that he made the conscious decision that the morose angry spiteful opera ghost persona he had hidden safely behind for so long should be no more, there would still be bad days but, with Christine's love, the man behind the hurt, damage and anger, now it was his time, he bent down and picked up Christine in his arms and spun her around, "Nadir!" Erik shouted, "She still loves me!" he joyfully exclaimed, as Christine giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nadir sat there on the floor and sneezed, "Now the worst is over," he sniffed "Please may I have a cup of tea and some breakfast, that foul taste is still in my mouth from your herbal drink." Nadir sneezed again and blew his very sore nose. Erik put a now dizzy Christine down on her feet on the floor and guided her to his reading chair where she sat down.

"Fresh tea since I suspect that pot is cold and then breakfast!" Erik announced and placing his mask on his face and with a new spring in his step he picked up the cold tea tray and shot into the kitchen. Nadir picked himself up of the floor and walked slowly back to the couch,

"I will never get a grip on his mercurial moods," Nadir sighed, and blew his nose again, wincing as he did so.

"Is your nose so very sore?" Christine asked, as she got off the chair and went towards Nadir,

"I have had worse pain, currently though my nose feels like it will fall off!" Nadir replied wincing again, Christine put her hand on his shoulder,

"You poor thing," she said as she rubbed his shoulder, Nadir looked up to see a rather annoyed Erik looking back at him,

"Christine, please unhand the Daroga," Came Erik's curt response,

"Oh Erik," Christine replied, "His nose is sore, poor old thing," Christine told Erik sympathetically. Erik quickly put his hand to his mouth but failed to stifle the laugh, as he tried and dismally failed to show sympathy for Nadir's plight. Nadir sat there his ego in ruins, he really was not that much older than Erik, of that he was sure. Christine looked at Erik with her lips pursed, "Erik that was unkind, do you have anything to help the Daroga with his sore nose?" Erik stopped sniggering,

"Yes I have a salve, I do not normally use it for a sore nose, since I do not have one but I created it for when my mask rubs and makes my skin sore. I will get it for him and he puts it on himself,"

"There is no need to be jealous, Erik," Christine reminded him,

"Please stop having a premarital argument and do something for my nose please!" Nadir wailed.

Christine walked over to Erik, "Did we just have our first argument?" she asked,

"I think we have; May there be many more" smiled Erik, "Now I had better get the Daroga that salve before he is required to use one of my masks."

"You are all heart Erik," Nadir sarcastically stated carefully wiping his nose, as Erik smirking headed to his bedroom to retrieve the salve.

Once Nadir had applied the salve his nose felt a lot more comfortable and he noticed that he was not feeling quite so rough, Breakfast was crepes and fruit with Coffee to drink. After Erik and Christine had finished the washing up and were putting away the dishes, Nadir noticed the kitchen had gone silent, slowly standing up he angled his head so he could see inside the kitchen, Erik, his mask on the kitchen table, had Christine in his arms and they were kissing passionately, Nadir watched open mouthed as Erik trailed one hand down the back of Christine's gown and cupped her backside before pulling her tightly against him, Christine wrapped her arms tighter around Erik's neck and pressed herself against him even more, Nadir had to act fast before they went too far. he sat back down on the couch and started to cough and sneeze violently.

It worked; the couple ran out of the kitchen to see if he was alright, Erik, had one hand adjusting his mask and the other hand was trying to discreetly adjust his trousers, and Christine looked flushed.

"Daroga, I hope you are not going to die," Erik said in a miffed voice, "It would ruin my plan of killing you later for your deplorable timing."

"Speaking of timing, Christine said I have to get up to Madame Giry's Meg and I are talking bridesmaid's gowns and flowers today," She kissed Erik's masked cheek, "I shall see you later," she called as she grabbed her cloak and shot out of the door, coming back a few seconds later looking embarrassed, "Erik, how do I get to Madame Giry's from here?" she asked, Erik's eyes glowed as he seemed to hit on an idea, Nadir got a feeling that Christine would be late to Madame Giry's regardless if Erik took her up on his own;

"I shall show you the way Angel," Erik said with a bounce in his step. Nadir stood up,

"why do we not both show Christine the way up." Nadir suggested, "I think I could do with stretching my legs?" The look Erik gave him at this suggestion could have melted solid stone.

"Then can we leave please? I do not want a search party sent out for me," Christine asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hugging Darogas and Passionate Phantoms

 _I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, those belong to the Family and Estate of Gaston Leroux and to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay respectively. All other Characters that are mentioned in this story that are not from the above works are my own creation._

Once Erik and Nadir had dropped Christine off at Madame Giry's they returned to the lake house, Erik was in a foul mood, Nadir decided it would be safer to take a nap, so he huddled up on the couch and closed his eyes. Erik went and locked himself in his bedroom. When Nadir woke up some time later, he found Erik in the music room at the piano scribbling notes on a sheet of staff paper.

"Ah, Good afternoon Daroga, some tea perhaps?" Erik asked pleasantly,

"Yes please," Answered Nadir cautiously, Erik rose from the piano and wandered out to the kitchen, "What brought the change of mood?" Nadir asked from the front room as Erik placed the water on to boil,

"I have my ways Daroga," came Erik's reply, still indicating that he was not entirely happy. Erik came out of the kitchen carrying the tea tray, which he placed on the side table by the couch and poured a cup of tea, which he put on the table by his reading chair, he then gave Nadir another cup with the same horrid looking mixture that he had to drink earlier in the day.

"Not again Erik, that stuff is foul!" Nadir exclaimed as he looked at the mixture in the cup.

"I have left out the laudanum and added honey so it should taste better this time, but it will help you get better, I cannot have my best man sick at my wedding." Erik responded.

"You, you, you want me to be your best man?" Nadir asked incredulously,

"I am very sure that is what I just said, and do not call me, you, you!" Erik replied. Nadir downed the drink in one gulp, placed the cup on the table and stood up by Erik throwing his arms around him,

"Get off me!" Erik responded trying to push the enthusiastic Persian from him. "Will you let go!" Erik protested, "I do not want your illness, let alone you embracing me!" Erik complained. Nadir's timing could not have been worse, as Erik was valiantly trying to release himself from Nadir's grateful embrace, he heard sniggering and laughter coming from the direction of the front door, Erik expected Christine and Meg to snigger at such a sight, but the third laugh was not one he had heard for many years, Erik looked up and saw Madame Giry trying to contain her laughter at a now very embarrassed Erik still trying to get Nadir off him.

"Are you sure you are marrying the right person Erik?" Madame Giry asked him barely keeping her face straight, as Christine and Meg collapsed into a heap of laughter on the floor of the hallway.

"Desist immediately!" a very uncomfortable Erik yelped at Nadir who thankfully released his friend and returned to sit on the couch smiling. Erik straightened his shirt and waistcoat and cravat from where Nadir had assaulted his person and tried to relax.

Madame Giry walked up to him grinning, "I see, getting some much-needed practice in before the wedding day?" Madame Giry taunted him. Erik looked down at the floor and then suddenly at Madame Giry, a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"You think I need practice?" Erik asked, as he tore off his mask threw it at Nadir and grabbed Madame Giry swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately.

"Maman!" Meg yelped,

"Erik!" Christine scolded, Madame Giry started the kiss trying to push Erik off her, gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik finished the kiss and set Madame Giry back on her feet where she swayed in the breeze looking very flushed.

"Do you still think I need practice?" Erik asked huskily,

"No," Madame Giry replied breathlessly, "But if I was twenty years younger, I would give you a run for your money." Madame Giry grinned.

"Maman, what were you thinking?" Meg asked appalled.

"Erik, I am shocked!" Christine told him looking very angry,

"I think my Angel is jealous!" Erik exclaimed looking proud.

"I am not jealous!" Christine exclaimed drawing herself up to her full height with her hands on her hips haughtily.

"Are you not?" asked Erik grinning,

"No!" Christine replied curtly. Before another word could be said Erik grabbed Meg and repeated the kiss he gave Madame Giry, Christine stood there fuming, hands on her hips she tapped her foot angrily as Erik released Meg, who stood there staring at Erik with big wide green eyes.

"Wow!" Meg declared, "Christine I can see why you are marrying him," Meg said smiling broadly.

"Alright I am Jealous!" Christine shouted stamping her foot.

"Since everyone else is getting a kiss…" Nadir started, Erik realised what was going to happen and panicking darted behind the ladies, his unmasked face showing fear and paling considerably,

"No," Erik stuttered at Nadir who was rising off the couch smiling, "You stay away from me! I do not kiss men," Erik declared holding Christine's shoulders against him like she was a shield.

Amid the ladies renewed giggles, Nadir shrugged his shoulders and sat down, "Oh well," Nadir sighed dramatically, "I cannot say I did not try,"

Christine turned to Erik, "I hope you have gotten that out of your system, because if I catch you kissing anyone else but me I will…"

"You will do what?" Erik smirked, "I will tell Nadir he can kiss you until you apologise to me," Christine said gloating,

Erik shuddered, "Alright you win, no more kissing unless it is you Angel," Erik conceded "But at least you now know how I feel about the Vicomte," "I never thought," Christine replied sombrely,

"Erik I am so very sorry about what I have done, I was stupid, what more can I say?"

"Erik smiled gently at Christine, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Just say I am the only man you will ever kiss like that again, and I think we can say we are even," Erik told her,

"You are the only man I have and will ever kiss with passion in my heart and a longing in my soul," Christine confessed blushing as she whispered in Erik's ear shyly. Erik beamed, his smile glowing and clear without his mask.

"My friend," Nadir interrupted, "A couple of points firstly when did you become so comfortable with your mask off and secondly, I hope you realise that I was joking about kissing you, but I am truly honoured to be your best man."

"Firstly, since my Angel said she loves me after all I have told her, I feel I can do almost anything including take my mask off in front of friends, secondly, I am glad to say that I know enough about your tastes to believe that you would not kiss me, I hope," Erik said as he wrapped his arms around Christine, and swept her off her feet in a kiss that made the kisses he gave Meg and Madame Giry look bland and chaste. Erik turned with Christine still in his arms to head towards their bedrooms when Madame Giry stepped into his way,

"Put the young lady down Monsieur, there will be no fling without a wedding ring," Madame Giry stated firmly.

Erik pulled his lips away from Christine's and placed her down, feet on the floor, "If you insist Madame Giry," Erik pouted. Christine tried to look chaste and because of her grin and blush she failed miserably.

"Erik, you are incorrigible, but you, young lady," here Madame Giry turned to Christine, "I am shocked, I thought I had brought you up better than that!"

"I am sorry Madame Giry, but now I realise how much I love Erik, he is just so dreamy," Christine sighed gazing at Erik, who was replacing his mask,

"Dreamy am I?" he said smiling, "That is a first for me, I am used to being the stuff of nightmares." Erik and Christine locked gazes and just stood there.

"I am going to need back up to keep these two under control Nadir whispered to Madame Giry as he sneezed. Erik broke his gaze at Christine,

"Daroga, I have taken the liberty of instructing Darius to come here to look after you, since I will be busy sorting out a wedding, I just will not have time to tend to your illness as well." Erik informed him.

"How did you get a message to Darius?" Nadir asked, "Simple," replied Erik, I was awake a lot earlier than you, so I nipped out and delivered the note before sunrise."

"you were awake before me and you did not try…" Nadir started to ask,

"You have got to be joking," Erik replied before Nadir could ask the whole question, "The object of your question is never awake before eight in the morning, unless she is woken up and then she is in a foul mood until after breakfast,"

Madame Giry looked at Christine and smiled, "Nothing changes then, huh?" she said as Christine grimaced and blushed.

Suddenly an alarm rang out, "I believe your servant has arrived Nadir," Erik informed him, "Do not worry I disabled the first trap but left the alarm activated so I knew of his arrival." With this Erik walked over to a panel and silenced the alarm, grabbing his cloak and fedora he proceeded to the front door, "I shall be back shortly," Erik told everyone, and with that he left the house.

Erik came back a few minutes later rubbing his jaw with one hand and holding a handle at one end of a trunk with the other, a very shaken dark skinned and much shorter man was tagging along behind him holding the other handle. Erik directed the man to place the trunk down in a corner away from the front door and when that was done turned to his friend,

"Nadir," Erik commented still rubbing his jaw, as the servant ran to his master, "Darius has a fantastic slap on him,"

"I panicked!" Darius informed Nadir who was laughing,

"I have always told you not to upset a eunuch," Nadir informed Erik sniggering, "They may not always know how to fight like a man but they have a slap on them as good as any woman."

"Humm," Erik conceded as he stopped rubbing his jaw, "I am just not used to being slapped under my own opera house."

"That would imply you have been slapped under other people's opera houses," replied Nadir nearly crying from laughing until the laughter made him start coughing,

"Serves you right!" observed Erik.

"Erik," Meg started, "What is a eunuch?" Erik stopped dead in his tracks, looking around he noticed Meg and Christine looking interested, Madame Giry had her lips pursed as if trying not to laugh and her eyebrow raised as if to say explain that, Erik gulped,

"A err Eunuch is a type of male servant from Persia," Erik explained, "Nadir knows more,"

"You rotten git!" Nadir hissed under his breath, Erik's smirk told Nadir, Erik had heard him but no one else had. Meg and Christine looked at Nadir and awaited his reply, "A eunuch is indeed a, err, Darius help!" Nadir implored,

"It means I am missing certain aspects of my person that both my master and Monsieur Erik still have, before I became Monsieur Nadir's servant, I was initially supposed to guard a harem so a procedure was performed when I was a child to stop me from being tempted."

"Thank you, Darius," said Nadir with a look of discomfort on his face, Christine noticed that from the way Erik's eyes under his mask had narrowed that Erik most likely had that same look on his face, almost a wince of pain and his hands were placed over the front placket of his trousers.

"Oh! I get it," Meg piped up, "You have been gelded like most of the horses in the opera house stables."

"MEG!" shouted Madame Giry, Erik and Nadir both covered the front placket of their trousers and visibly winced. Christine giggled and Darius laughed,

"Yes Mademoiselle, that is pretty much what it means." Darius said still laughing at Erik and Nadir's clear discomfort.

"I do not know where you get this behaviour from," scolded Madame Giry visibly embarrassed, "You just wait until I get you home young lady,"

"I think you are in trouble, Meg," Christine giggled.

"Do not think you are out of the woods yet either," Madame Giry pointed out to Christine.

"I think we are both in trouble," Meg pointed out giggling herself.

"Before any more silliness," Madame Giry stated, "Meg and I brought Christine back and wanted to make arrangements for Christine and Meg and I to go shopping tomorrow for a bridesmaid gown, if that is agreeable?"

"I have no problem with that," Erik agreed, "I shall ensure that Christine has the money to pay for the gown and any other accessories needed. Would you like a new gown since you are as close to a mother as any lady could be to both the bride and groom?" Erik asked Madame Giry,

"I would like that very much Thank you," Said Madame Giry, "We shall pick Christine up tomorrow morning for a lady's day out then, come Meg home, you have a large list of chores to do as penance for your behaviour." Madame Giry finished as Meg shrugged her shoulders grinned and gave Christine a hug before both her and Madame Giry left.

Darius insisted on preparing dinner that night and after they had finished and Nadir had drunk another cup of Erik's herbal medicine for his influenza, everyone decided that it would be a good time to turn in for the night. Nadir fell asleep on the couch and Darius curled up by the fire with a pillow and blanket. Erik was in his bedroom contemplating getting ready for bed and a choice of reading material, when his bedroom door slowly opened, Erik turned around to see Christine standing there in her nightgown bare foot, a visible blush and nothing else,

"What are you doing in here angel?" Erik whispered as Christine took a deep breath and slowly walked into his room and quietly shut the door behind her,

"I wanted to see you," Christine replied breathlessly, as she walked towards Erik, "Just to see me?" Erik replied quietly,

"Perhaps," Christine said coyly as she stood in front of Erik, biting her bottom lip.

Meanwhile in the sitting room, Christine's journey across the hall from her bedroom had not gone unnoticed, Darius had been briefed by Nadir about keeping the couple in their bedrooms and apart until their wedding, and he sat up by the fire place and considered what to do. Darius still had a healthy fear of Erik and was trying to build up the courage to knock on Erik's bedroom door, he decided that, that required too much courage and silently got up to wake Nadir, deciding that his master could face Erik's wrath instead. Nadir was slow to wake and more than a little dazed for a few moments until Darius managed to get him to understand what had happened, Nadir stood up threw his blankets to one side and went to Erik's bedroom door.

Inside Erik's room, Erik had taken Christine in his arms and they were locked in a furiously passionate embrace. Finally, Erik was going to discover the joys of being with his angel, Erik picked Christine up in his arms and carried her to his bed, laying her down inside as they kissed,

"Erik, you sleep in a coffin," Christine panted as their lips parted,

"Angel with you here tonight, and your eyes betraying your longing, that is not the only thing I plan to do in a coffin, Erik replied seductively, as he stepped away from his unique bed.

Christine drew his blankets up to her waist, trying to look demure as Erik stood up to his full height and masterfully removed his jacket and waistcoat, slipped his boots off and was just about to join a giggling Christine in the coffin when his bedroom door opened slightly and a loud cough was heard, Erik leapt back from the coffin when door opened fully and Nadir was standing there, trying to look innocent and unaware of what he had just interrupted. Christine gasped and blushing furiously, pulled the blankets up and over her head, Erik looked at Nadir with a murderous expression, which despite his mask being in place was quite apparent.

"I err take it that Christine was having a nightmare?" Nadir asked cautiously. Erik realised that strangling his best friend right in front of Christine would not be the wisest move he could make decided to get out of the current predicament as gracefully as possible,

"Yes that is why I was settling her down in my room and then I was err …"

"Going to swap and sleep in Christine's room?" asked Nadir helpfully,

"Yes right," Erik replied through gritted teeth,

"I trust you shall have no more nightmares Mademoiselle Christine and you will be comfortable in here?" Nadir asked the pile of blankets in the coffin, which nodded furiously as a reply. "Come friend I shall escort you to your bedroom," Nadir said realising that Erik had promised to Christine, not to kill anyone else, unless in self-defence and since this was not a situation where Nadir's demise would be classed as self-defence, Nadir felt safe.

As Erik shut his bedroom door and opened Christine's door, he sighed, "I really hate you at times, Daroga!"

"Bearing in mind that I am still ill, now sleep deprived and I am having to run around trying to keep a randy former phantom from his fiancée until she becomes his wife; let us just say, Erik I am not too fond of you right now either." Nadir retorted.

Erik realised what Nadir called him, "I am not as you so bluntly put it, randy!" Erik protested, "Merely simmering over with long restrained passion," "The way you are sneaking around in the middle of the night like a hormonal boy at the moment; you could have fooled me," Nadir stated unimpressed, "Now get in that empty bedroom and go to sleep or read a book, just stay away from Christine; get shoo!" Nadir ordered.

"But I…" Erik tried to say,

"No buts get in there or I shall tell Madame Giry," Nadir instructed Erik, pointing his finger at Christine's empty bedroom. Seething, Erik slunk into Christine's bedroom and shut the door. Nadir retired to the sitting room and the couch, and after a period of tossing and turning finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Accessories, Insanity and Sacks

 _I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, those belong to the Family and Estate of Gaston Leroux and to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay respectively. All other Characters that are mentioned in this story that are not from the above works are my own creation._

The following morning, Nadir awoke early, Darius was already in the kitchen and by the sound of it was making tea, when the door to Christine's room opened and a very strange sight greeted Nadir's sleepy eyes. Walking towards him was Erik, same mask same wig same unimpressed look in his eyes, yes it was definitely Erik but… Standing haughtily in front of Nadir with his hands on his hips it was the clothing he wore that would forever remain stained on Nadir's memory. A pair of ill-fitting lady's heeled slippers then led to a pair of women's grey woollen winter stockings held up with odd garters just below his knees; above that Nadir noticed a knee length frilly skirt that when he looked up to Erik's face, turned out to be a women's low-cut dressing robe with frilly sleeves and a ribbon belt, underneath it Nadir noticed a lady's nightgown with the ribbon closure which was done up tight. At the top of this creation was Erik's masked face, a glare in his eyes defied Nadir to say something, if he wanted to live.

From the kitchen, a tittering sound was coming.

"What is so funny?" Erik's voice was funereal, Nadir at this point could not have held back his sniggers if his life depended on it.

"I think Darius is impressed with your sartorial fashion choices, Nadir finished before collapsing into helpless fits of laughter and coughing.

"I tried to tell you that I needed to get some fresh clothing before you sent me to bed like a naughty boy." Erik protested angrily, Nadir wiped his eyes and blew his nose,

"I sent you to bed to prevent you being a naughty boy," Nadir said before another paroxysm of laughter and coughing overtook him.

"You are going to regret laughing at me!" Erik warned Nadir. Suddenly the tittering from the kitchen became choked giggles, Erik went cold, he had not meant to be caught like this, he had ventured out to hopefully borrow some of Nadir's clothes before anyone else woke up, until he could get to his own armoire, but as a cold sweat ran over him Erik had a horrible feeling that Christine had woken early because of the noise and had just opened his bedroom door.

Nadir stopped laughing and just stared, Erik without thinking spun around and nearly fell off his slippers; A very pint-sized Phantom stood there complete with Erik's spare wig and mask, the mini phantom was drowning in the overly long clothes and curly hair stuck out from under the wig; trying to step forward the boots this new creature wore made an odd clomping sound as if they were far too big for their wearer, and little hands held the trousers up so as not to trip over their length. The mask was slowly sliding down the mini phantom's face, Erik thought that overall the effect was adorable.

"What are you doing in my slippers?" it squeaked at Erik, then it looked further up, "My new winter stockings, you could not even match the garters!" it complained.

"I want to know how you are coping trying to see out of my mask, and do you not find the button flap at the front of my undershorts slightly drafty?" Erik asked amused; the mini Phantom paused,

"The front?" it questioned, "I thought the flap went at the back!"

Nadir swore the two of them were both trying to drive him mad, either that or Erik had given him something to make him hallucinate.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Nadir made a decision, "Go and get changed into your correct clothing both of you, you are trying to put me in an asylum." He declared.

"Wait, Wait, I have to return a compliment…" Erik declared as he walked forward and pulled the mini Phantom's mask and wig off.

"Boo!" Shouted Christine giggling as she pushed some of her stray curls out of her face, "Sorry Nadir, but I could not get to my own fresh clothes so I had to wear some of Erik's.

"Why the mask and wig as well?" Nadir asked exasperated, "A lady has to accessorise her outfit," came Christine's reply.

"Ohh," Nadir groaned as he placed his head in his hands, "Do not tell me," Nadir looking up said to Erik, "Did you feel the need to accessorise as well?"

"Of course not, do not be daft," Erik replied deciding to play along with Christine's game, "Do you know how hard it is to keep my stockings up without garters? These are not accessories these are necessities," Erik replied indignantly sweeping his hand down to indicate the garters.

"Just go and change both of you before you drive me insane, and we shall speak no more of this." Nadir said resignedly.

Once Erik and Christine had changed into their own clothes Darius served breakfast, as everyone was finishing their coffee in the sitting room, there came a knock at the door, Erik opened the door and Madame Giry and Meg were standing there,

"I have news, the management is suspending the opera for the rest of the season and they are going to reopen at the start of the next season and continue, business as usual, they feel that since the opera ghost is dead, then a small break to allow for everyone to calm down and society to forget is ample so we have only schooling of the Corps de Ballet until September, plenty of time for a wedding and honeymoon. Talking of weddings is the bride to be ready?" Madame Giry asked as Nadir gave her a discreet nod, that Erik saw, perhaps Erik thought it was to confirm that the soon to be bride and groom were still behaving themselves. Christine grabbed her cloak and Erik gave her a small purse of money,

"Get whatever you ladies need for the ceremony," Erik told Christine,

"What will you be doing?" Christine asked,

"Sorting out paperwork and arranging the chapel and other things since we have agreed the date," Erik replied, "Go enjoy your day Angel and have fun." Erik told Christine as she kissed his masked cheek and left. Once the ladies left the gate by the Rue Scribe, they were so excited that none of them noticed as they climbed into a brougham to go to the shops that they were being tailed by a carriage.

Inside the carriage sat the Vicomte de Changy, watching as his driver trailed the brougham that took the ladies first to the florist, then to the dress shop. Raoul tapped on the roof of his carriage and it stopped opposite the dress shop, his driver climbed off the front of the carriage and entered,

"Right," Raoul said, as the man sat down on the seat opposite him, "Wait until the ladies are busy and separated in the shop then go in and grab the most beautiful woman there, that is my Christine, that monster still has her under his spell so expect her to put up a fight." Raoul handed his driver a small hessian sack,

"Are you sure about this?" The man asked his boss,

"Of course I am, she still loves me," Raoul enthusiastically informed his driver, "Put this over her head so she becomes disorientated and bring her straight in here to me, once she is with me the spell will be broken and I can take my Christine away once and for all."

The driver shook his head, he would never understand the aristocracy, then took the sack and waited whilst the Vicomte watched the windows of the shop for the perfect moment. Inside the shop, Meg had been given a trial gown to try on in a beautiful shade of burgundy, which was the colour Christine had chosen for her flowers, dark yet stunning just like her groom to be. Christine went initially with her to the fitting room whilst the assistant in the shop looked for a gown for Madame Giry. Then as Madame Giry went to another fitting room, Raoul instructed his driver to grab the beautiful lady.

This ploy to bring Christine back to Raoul should have worked but for a couple of minor details, Raoul should have been more descriptive of the beautiful woman he was after and whilst the driver was climbing out of the carriage, Christine went into the back room with the assistant just as Meg came out of the changing room in the trial gown: All the driver saw when he looked was a beautiful woman in an expensive gown, he did not question his instructions, he thought Meg was the most beautiful of the three women and so that must be the one his employer was after. In a flash, he entered the shop grabbed a very shocked Meg and after forcing the bag over her head dragged her in stunned surprise out of the shop and shoved her into the carriage. Once in the carriage, Raoul forced his captive lady to sit down,

"My Darling you are safe from him and we can be married soon," Raoul told her then pulled the bag off her head.

"Oh," said Meg blinking at Raoul, "Vicomte, if you want to court me, you just had to ask!"

Raoul stared at her, "You are not Christine!" He exclaimed,

"No, I am Meg, but you know that, Monsieur Vicomte." Said Meg, now looking at Raoul as if he had a screw loose. Raoul stood up,

"Ha, Ha, I was having a little joke," Raoul said nervously trying to cover up his blunder,

"Of course you were," Meg replied hoping he would let her go,

"You will not tell Christine of the little joke?" He asked nervously,

"Of course not," Meg replied cautiously,

"Good, good!" said Raoul as he opened the carriage door and shoved Meg into the street, slamming the door shut, and tapped on the roof furiously.

As Meg picked herself up off the floor just in time to hear Raoul shouting at his driver, "You bloody fool that was the wrong girl!" as the carriage sped down the road and into the distance.

Madame Giry came running out of the shop, "What on earth are you doing out here in that dress?" she asked her daughter furiously, then she noticed that Meg was shaking and looked terrified.

"Oh Maman," Meg cried as she threw her arms around her mother, I was so scared,"

"What happened?" Madame Giry asked, "We need to go home and I need to talk to you and Monsieur Erik, now please?" Meg begged, as her mother guided her still shaking towards the shop door, "Maman, we cannot tell Christine anything about this until I have told you and Monsieur Erik, promise me please!" Meg said trying to compose herself as mother and daughter entered the shop again.

Once back at the lake house Christine decided that due to her disturbed sleep the previous night she needed to take a nap, so as Christine slept, everyone else took tea. That was when Meg told Erik and her mother what happened.

"He WHAT!" Erik shouted as he paced the sitting room,

"Erik calm down you will wake Christine," Nadir warned him, #

"That little fop!" Erik fumed, "Did he not understand that Christine did not want to be with him when she shoved him into my lake?" Erik asked no one in particular,

"Shoved him into your lake?" asked Madame Giry,

"Did Christine not tell you Maman, how she got back to Erik? Christine was nearly forcibly removed from here that night by Raoul and she did not want to leave Erik, so she avoided the Vicomte's attempt, and got enough time to get back in this house because she shoved him into the lake and ran back here slamming the door so the Vicomte could not get in." Meg informed her mother,

"I seem to have two very brave ladies under my care," Madame Giry stated, as Meg cuddled close to her mother.

"We need to think about this, Erik stated, suddenly there came a hesitant knock at the front door, Erik strode to the door and opened it to see a nervous rat catcher standing there, he held a note in his grubby hand.

"Monsieur, I picked up this note, it was thrown through the Rue Scribe Gate." Erik took the note and reached into his pocket, he gave the Rat Catcher a franc, which the man gratefully took. As the Rat Catcher left Erik shut the door and returned to the sitting room.

"What is it?" Nadir asked, Erik looked "The note is addressed to you Meg," Erik said as he passed it to her, hesitating, Meg opened and read the note,

"It seems that the Vicomte feels that I am able to help him, he apologises for his behaviour and says he was so mortified that he had abused me this morning, there is a second note inside it is addressed to Christine,"

Erik took the note and decided to open it, as he pulled the note out of its envelope, and read it aloud "A pleading from the Vicomte it seems," said Erik as he read it. "He apologises for the 'little joke' he played this morning and hopes that Meg is none the worse for it, also he is insisting Christine is still under my influence and needs his help," Erik read out,

Meg read some more of her note "It seems that he asks me to forgive him for this morning as a man in love will do anything to give the lady of his dreams what he feels she deserves, and…"

"Has he ever thought to ask the 'lady of his dreams' what she feels she deserves?" An annoyed Christine asked, everyone in the sitting room turned to face her as she stood by the kitchen door. "What happened this morning Meg and I want the truth!" Christine declared.

Erik nodded to Meg, who explained about the attempted kidnapping and what Raoul had said to her and then his driver as they had sped away. Christine just stood there, her mouth open, a look of anger forming on her face,

"I am glad I shoved him in the lake," she said vehemently "It is just a shame he has not got the message."

"There is more," Meg told her, "He writes in his note to me that in order to secure you from your servitude, he needs me to tell him the date and location of your wedding so he may rescue you and give you what he feels you deserve, also I am not to tell either you or Maman about this as he feels that she is also influenced by… I will not say what he calls you, Erik," Meg said sullenly as she finished reading the note.

"I am going to kill him!" Erik stated starting to fume,

"No you are not!" Christine told him,

"I like the way he thinks that his actions are excused by being in love, but Erik's are not." Nadir pointed out,

"He is an aristocrat, what did you expect?" Madame Giry told him snidely, "They always have thought themselves above others." Christine looked round the sitting room, Nadir was sitting in Erik's reading chair by the fire, Erik was standing in the middle of the room and Madame Giry and Meg were sitting together on the couch and they were all looking at her, Christine entered the room and sat on the couch beside Meg,

"He really is no longer the nice little boy I used to have as a friend," Christine sighed as she looked at Erik, "The aristocratic pain he has become, has already nearly cost me my heart's desire he will not take me away from Erik again," She adamantly declared, Erik smiled at her and walked over to the couch to take her hand in his as they listened.

"Then we need a plan" replied Madame Giry.

"Meg how did he ask you to tell him of the wedding plans, if you were not to tell me or Christine?"

"He told me to write a note and leave it in the manager's office, he would pick it up tomorrow when he meets with Andre and Firmin for the weekly Patrons meeting." Meg told her mother.

Erik started thinking, "If he wants the date of a wedding we shall give him the date of a wedding, in fact the date of our wedding…"

"After all we have been through, are you now trying to get rid of me?" Christine asked looking suddenly like she would burst into tears,

"No, no petite, you have not heard the rest of the plan," Erik consoled her, "My enquiries to arrange our own wedding have unearthed another private wedding taking place the same day, same time even, just not at the chapel we are to be married at. This is the wedding we shall tell the Vicomte of, by the time he has realised his mistake, you and I will be man and wife and he will have no legal claim to take you from me ever again." Erik said as he brushed his fingers lovingly down her cheek.

"I love you so much," Christine sighed as she pressed her face against his fingers, "Our great love story will live eternally," Erik replied. The sweetness of the moment was broken by a sneeze,

"I think I am reacting to all the sugar in this room," Nadir complained mournfully. Meg and Madame Giry laughed at his pitiful statement, Erik and Christine too joined in.

"So," Nadir started, "Whose wedding is the Vicomte going to crash?" he asked.

"Do I have to say?" Erik responded.

"Yes," said Nadir now getting suspicious,

"I will tell you in private," Erik smirked

"Where are we getting married Erik?" Christine asked,

"That is a little surprise, but it is all arranged." "Well can you get a message to the florist, so our flowers can be delivered to the to the little surprise please." Christine told him.

"also, if the Vicomte is being a pain, it is going to be difficult to collect our gowns from the dress shop," Madame Giry informed Erik,

"That is not a problem, Nadir interjected, "I am sure Darius will deliver the message to the florist and collect the gowns when they are ready."

"Not a problem" Darius piped up.

"Now Meg you need to write a message, I will give you the details of the wedding," Erik told her.

As Erik and Meg walked over to Erik's desk to draft Meg's reply to the Vicomte, Christine and Darius went to the kitchen to make fresh tea, leaving Nadir and Madame Giry to talk,

"I am going insane trying to keep those two apart," Nadir told her as he finished his tale of the night before, "I have had to ask Darius to sleep in the corridor between their rooms tonight so that they cannot sneak out,"

"Talking of sneaking," Madame Giry started, "is there any other routes or secret passages you are aware of into the bedrooms?"

Nadir thought for a minute, "Yes there is one other, it is an escape route, Erik once told me of it, it leads from Christine's room past Erik's room where there is a door for access and ends at a grating on the Place de Opera," Nadir told her,

"You have to get me into that Passageway," Madame Giry instructed him,

"I know where the grating is" Nadir confirmed, we shall meet in the Place de Opera, ten o'clock tonight and I shall take you to it."

"Thank you," Madame Giry replied. Meg turned around from Erik's desk,

"Maman, the note is ready," Meg announced.

"We had better get it to the office for tomorrow then," Madame informed her, then I think an early night,"

"I think that is an excellent idea," agreed Christine, "It feels like forever until our happy day, just how many more days until we are married Erik?" she asked,

"Just tomorrow," Erik smiled as he told her.

"Right," Madame Giry said, "We need to have an early night as tomorrow will be a busy day. Christine, you will be staying with Meg and I tomorrow night, it does not do for the groom to see his bride the night before, so pack everything you need we will collect you tomorrow after lunch."

"I will ensure the gowns and other items will be delivered to your apartment by tomorrow evening," Erik informed Madame Giry. Everyone said their farewells and Madame Giry and Meg left.

Darius cooked supper and Christine went and packed for the following day, Nadir and Erik sat in the sitting room and chatted. After supper, Erik and Christine had a singing lesson, Nadir knew they would behave through the sanctity of music and, so he left Darius in the house with them whilst he went to take Madame Giry through the passage way to the door at the back of Christine's bedroom.

"Do you have everything you need?" Nadir asked,

"Yes," Madame Giry replied, "Are you quite sure Erik will not know I am here?" she questioned,

"Erik disabled the traps and the alarms in this passageway, just before Christine's singing lesson so I am sure that he plans to use this passageway tonight and so will not be aware you are here until he comes around the corner to this door; to open it you press just up there," Nadir told her as he shined the lantern to show Madame Giry a panel on the side of the door. "The door will open inwards. Do you have everything you need?" Nadir asked as he brought his lantern down to his side.

"yes, I have light, a way out and my knitting, I shall be fine," Madame Giry told him.

"Thank heavens this is the last night, I am exhausted trying to keep those two chaste." Nadir remarked.

"I expected Erik to be hard to control, I never expected Christine to be just as determined!" Madame Giry said.

"It is amazing just what growing up can do for a lady," Nadir smiled, "I think she will be very good for Erik now she has developed the Madame Giry Attitude,"

"I do not have an attitude!" Madame Giry curtly informed him,

"No, you do not, erm my mistake," Nadir back pedalled quickly since he noticed that knitting was not the only thing Madame Giry had in her bag. "happy hunting and have a good evening, and do not hurt him too much!" Nadir said smiling as he followed the tunnel back through to the Place de Opera and walked back to the Rue Scribe Gate and to the lake house.

Nadir had barely sat down on the couch when Christine and Erik came out of the Music room. "I am so tired I need to go to bed," Christine remarked as she kissed Erik's cheek,

"Good night Angel, good night Daroga," Christine said,

"Good night petite," Erik said as his eyes followed her past the kitchen.

"Good night Darius," Christine called to the kitchen door,

"Good night Mademoiselle Christine," came a muffled voice from the kitchen. Christine reached her bedroom door turned and blew a kiss to Erik, who smiled lovingly back and returned the kiss, before she opened her door stepped through and shut it behind her. Erik went back to his reading chair and sat down, apparently lost in thought,

"What is going through your mind?" Nadir asked, as Erik stared into the flames of the fire.

"I am finding it hard to believe that one week has changed my life, a complete turn round, I have friends and the love of my life wants to be my wife, I have finally a chance to be a normal man." Erik smiled.

"It is your time for happiness, it is clear that love has changed you, you joke, you laugh, it is nice to see your wickedly fun side come out," Nadir confirmed. Erik looked at him and grinned,

"It is and on that note, I feel the need to sit alone in my room and write some music!" Erik enthusiastically declared as he rose from his chair and strode to his bedroom,

"Good night my friend" Erik called as he opened his door,

"Sleep well Erik," Nadir called back,

"Good night Master Erik," Darius said as he came out if the kitchen with what Nadir hoped was the last cup of Erik's Herbal medicine.

"Make sure he drinks all of it," Erik instructed Darius, "and good night," Erik stepped inside his bedroom and shut the door.

"No more of that vile mixture, I have not sneezed at all today!" Nadir told his servant.

"I believe Master Erik said two more doses after this one and then no more," Darius reported.

"Fine!" replied Nadir as he took the cup and downed the contents, then pulled a face, "Yuk! Please tell me I have a cup of tea to wash that down with?" Nadir asked as Darius gave him another cup.

"May I suggest we get some sleep, I have a feeling that Master Erik is going to be irascible tomorrow?" Darius suggested as Nadir finished his tea.

"yes, I agree," Nadir told him, "Especially with the surprise Erik has got coming up tonight!" Nadir sniggered evilly as he put the empty tea cup on the side table and got himself ready for bed.

Speaking of surprises, Erik was not writing music in his room, he was busy getting ready for a different kind of music, after a long hot bath, he applied his cologne and a pair of stunning black silk pyjamas his wig and mask finished the look, no weapons tonight, he did not need them. Confident that Nadir had long forgotten the escape passage around the back of the bedrooms, Erik was planning to use it for escaping; into the arms of his angel. He had shut down the alarms and traps in the passage earlier so he could sneak into Christine's room, and get back to his own before dawn and no one would know. One final check and Erik opened the door to the passageway, left took him to the Place de Opera and right took him to his angel. Sliding his feet into a pair of slippers, Erik stepped into the passage way; humming a darkly sensual tune under his breath.

It was so easy to set up, Nadir and Darius did not speak Italian but Christine did, since Erik had taught her, so using a tune Erik composed on the spot, in Italian he sang to her of his plans for the night, and Christine responded enthusiastically. So finally, he was going to get a taste of Angels delight. As he came to the final corner he spotted light in the distance, had Christine already opened the door and was she awaiting his passion? Erik turned the corner his ardour growing to be confronted; not with an enthusiastically beautiful fiancée but with a stern-faced Madame Giry, holding a large cast iron frying pan. Erik's ardour wilted and his jaw dropped as Madame Giry stepped towards him,

"Do not even think about it!" she warned him, Erik tried to step past her, the frying pan was swung dangerously near his ardour, "Beat it while you are still healthy." Madame Giry told him, indicating that if Erik did not desist then his ardour would be meeting the base of the frying pan. Stopping dead in his tracks Erik tried one last appeal, in the light of the lamp Madame Giry saw Erik trying to look like a pitiful puppy, "That does not work with me and you know it," Madame Giry told him her stern demeanour cracking to a grin, "But I will give you credit for trying, go back to your room and stay there! Keep your ardour under control" she told him,

"So how are you planning to get out of this passageway?" Erik asked wickedly, "Are you planning to follow a lone young man into his bedroom? A mature woman in a young, innocent man's bedroom, that is not going to do a lot to control my ardour!" Erik salaciously teased her.

"Oh, you wicked boy!" Madame Giry said, playfully slapping his arm with her free hand. "Go to your room, I am going through the door to Christine's room, I need to have a chat with her as well, thank god this is the last night of this, it seems that both of you are trying to be insatiable."

Erik had to have the last word, "If you change your mind you know where I am," He said smiling as he winked at her and then sighing he resignedly walked back to his bedroom,

"Once I have left Christine's room Nadir will be reactivating the traps and alarms in this passageway, so do not try sneaking back later!" Madame Giry called after him.

Meanwhile Christine was putting the finishing touches to her choice of night attire, mind you the way Erik was behaving, Christine had a feeling that an old sack would work just as well as a silk nightgown. After hearing his door shut Madame Giry opened the door to Christine's room, Christine heard the door open and rushed to her bed, adjusting the neckline of her nightgown to as low as she dared, she waited for Erik to come through the door.

"Madame Giry!" Christine exclaimed as her night time visitor made their identity known, Christine quickly pulled her nightgown neckline up to a more respectable level whilst blushing like a sunset.

"It is safe to say that Erik has had a distinct effect on you!" Madame Giry told her, "My second daughter all grown up, I am proud, you made the right choices, now a few more things we need to talk about, I gave this talk to Meg a while ago, but you never seemed ready for it until now," Madame Giry brought the lamp and her bag through the door at the back of Christine's room and closed it, Christine stared as she saw the contents of the bag Madame Giry had brought with her,

"Please tell me you did not hit Erik with that frying pan?" Christine asked, "No I just threatened to put a dent in the front of his trousers with it, if he did not behave himself." Madame Giry informed her. Christine could not help but giggle, the almighty former opera ghost tamed by a ballet mistress with a frying pan, perhaps had they let Madame Giry loose with a frying pan years ago Erik might have behaved himself. "I have some advice I want to give you before your wedding night, let us sit and talk." Madame Giry told her as the ladies sat on Christine's bed and started to chat.

Erik had reached his bedroom and knew that if he did not unwind his ardour he was going to strangle someone, sighing deeply he reached under his bedside table, and picked up a well-thumbed book, he had bought when Christine turned eighteen and he could no longer calm the fires he suffered with cold baths alone; "Oh well Fanny, it is you and I again tonight," Erik said to himself as he took his copy of Fanny Hill* and quietly locked himself in his bathroom.

* Fanny Hill is the popular name for a book titled 'Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure' an erotic novel by English novelist John Cleland first published in London in 1748. It is noted for being the first ever pornographic novel, an eighteenth century 50 shades type of story.


	5. Chapter 5

A Diva or a Slave?

The following morning long before sunrise Erik awoke with a start, looking around him he remembered what he had planned to do, listening carefully he noted two sets of snoring coming from the sitting room, Erik stealthily dressed and snuck out into the sitting room, Nadir was curled up on the couch snoring and Darius was asleep by the dying embers of the fire, silently opening the front door Erik disappeared like a ghost into the cellars of the opera house, he had plans for the day. Nadir woke up to the delicious smell of frying bacon, picking up his watch from the pillow beside him and looking at it was still early, Darius was rising from his place by the fire still half asleep.

Erik walked in from the kitchen to the sitting room fully dressed, carrying a tray with three plates on it, Nadir then noticed another tray with tea things already on the side table by the couch,

"Breakfast gentlemen?" Erik asked as he handed Nadir a plate and cutlery, took his own plate and cutlery and sitting down in his reading chair gave the tray and the last plate to Darius. Nadir was suspicious, Erik was up to something, but he seemed in a genuine happy mood, so Nadir ignored his intuition and sitting on the couch in just a light night shirt, he tucked into his breakfast. Nadir's intuition was something he should have listened to. Once breakfast was finished, Darius took the plates out to the kitchen to wash up as Erik and Nadir chatted,

"Do not forget the carpenter is delivering my new bed to the Rue Scribe Gate later today, I shall need some help getting it down here," Erik reminded Nadir as they drank their tea.

"You must be in love if you are finally getting rid of that creepy coffin," Nadir remarked,

"It is not big enough for two," Erik replied, as Darius came out of the kitchen and went to the trunk by the front door to get clothes for him and Nadir.

"I think we have a problem," Darius started, looking into the trunk,

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Nadir asked looking up at Darius,

"Do you want to be a slave girl or an opera diva?" Darius replied hold up the only two outfits in the trunk,

"You bastard! You know this night shirt is too flimsy to be worn in front of Mademoiselle Daae!" Nadir told Erik, who was sitting in his chair with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh out loud,

"Going undercover Daroga?" Erik asked seriously struggling not to laugh,

"Where are my clothes, Erik?" Nadir asked, "Temporarily unavailable," Erik replied sweetly, "I warned you not to laugh at me, did I not?"

"You are insufferable, do you know that?" Nadir growled, as he stood up and walked over to Darius, looking at the proffered outfits, Nadir shook his head, "I will never fit into the slave costume," Nadir remarked, as he took the opera divas gown and stormed into Erik's bedroom to change,

Darius ran after him waving a pair of bloomers, "Do not forget your clean underwear!" Darius told an enraged Nadir as Erik finally lost the battle to stifle his laughter.

After what sounded like doors and drawers being violently rattled; "You bloody swine!" Nadir yelled from Erik's bedroom "You have even locked your drawers and armoire," "Erik was crying with laughter, clutching his sides,

"Well I like my outfit," Darius informed Erik as he went into the music room to change, Nadir was not impressed as he came out of Erik's bedroom in a soft pink low-cut floor length gown, decorated with lace and fabric roses, covering his night shirt,

"Just remember I am not helping you with your new bed dressed like this!" Nadir crossed his arms and petulantly informed Erik,

"Oh, I do not know the carpenter might give me a discount, pitying me for my choice of bride!" Erik told him wiping tears of laughter from his mask. Nadir looked at Erik suspiciously, as Erik looked past Nadir and started to laugh even harder,

"Well there is something you do not see every day!" Remarked Christine, as she squeezed past Nadir in his dress, "Erik do not give yourself a hernia laughing like that," Christine told him as she watched Erik slide off his chair to the floor in a heap, still crying with laughter.

Darius appeared in his slave girls outfit carrying a fresh tray of tea, "A slave girl from Hannibal and the Countess from Il Muto, definitely different, oh, Daroga, just to let you know pink does not suit you" Christine remarked, as she giggled at Nadir's discomfort.

Erik did not think he could laugh anymore so he started to crawl towards his bedroom, walking back a few moments later with an armful of clothing, "Finally!" Nadir remarked as Erik placed the clothes on the couch, Nadir bustled forward in his gown and grabbed an outfit of his own from the pile,

"If you do not mind I like my outfit, I shall wear it a little longer," Darius informed Nadir and Erik who just looked at one another and simultaneously mouthed the word, Eunuchs to each other and shrugged their shoulders, with that Erik went back to his chair and Nadir went to change.

Meanwhile up in the manager's office, Raoul had arrived very early and using his own key opened the office door to see the note sitting on Andre's desk, "Stuff the Patrons meeting," Raoul said picking up the note, "I have what I need, let us go I have important things to plan." As Raoul shot off; his long-suffering driver sighed, locked the door and followed his boss, this was really getting out of hand.

Back in the lake house Erik was in his bedroom preparing it for the arrival of the marital bed, the coffin had been removed and stored and Erik was sorting out the dais and curtains ready for the arrival of a new four poster bed he had designed and ordered specifically. Nadir was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and a book, when Christine walked up to him hesitantly,

"Is there something wrong my dear?" Nadir asked her,

"I want to get Erik a unique wedding present for our wedding night," Christine told him blushing, "Something only he and I will see in use,"

"Okay," Nadir replied cautiously,

"Would you be so kind as to go to the tailors and purchase a pair of gentlemen's undershorts please, in scarlet silk for me?"

"Scarlet?" Nadir asked as his eyebrows threatened to leave his face altogether and meet on the back of his head,

"Yes, Erik looked so fetching in his Red Death costume, the colour looked so dashing and dangerous, I think I would like him to wear it for our wedding night," Christine told Nadir whilst she stared at the floor blushing brightly. Nadir sighed,

"Well you only get married once!" he told Christine, "Very well, I shall need his measurements,"

"Madame Giry and I spoke about this last night and she said she will take them, since she is popping down this morning to drop off some last-minute information Erik asked her for yesterday." Christine told him, "Thank you."

With that a knock came at the front door, Nadir opened the door to see Madame Giry standing there holding a tape measure, "Where is he?" she asked,

"In his room," Nadir informed her.

Madame Giry strode into Erik's bedroom to see him looking smug, the room was arranged ready for the new bed,

"I need something from you, young man," Madame Giry informed him as she entered. Erik looked nervous underneath his mask, "Relax, Erik." Madame Giry told him, all I want is for you to stand still with your legs slightly apart,"

"Err I was joking last night!" Erik told her as the pitch of his voice went up he was getting scared,

"I want your inside leg measurement, and waist size, Christine asked me to get them as she knew I would not let her do it.

"Oh, is that all?" Erik sighed looking puzzled yet relieved.

"Yes, now stand still!" Madame Giry ordered him.

Outside in the sitting room, Christine waited with Nadir, Darius had taken some of his normal clothes and was in the music room changing out of the slave's outfit, suddenly from his bedroom, Erik yelped, "Oh, your hands are cold!" followed by Erik giggling, "Oh! that tickles!"

Christine and Nadir looked at each other and had to see what was going on, looking around the door frame into Erik's bedroom, they saw Erik pinned to the wall by Madame Giry as she tried to get the measuring tape to the correct place to get Erik's inside leg measurement,

"Will you stop wiggling, how am I supposed to get the measurement?" Madame Giry asked getting annoyed,

"Sorry but I have never had a woman's hand there before!" Erik told her, his ears turning bright red as he blushed behind his mask.

"Do I have to have a premarital chat with you as well?" Madame Giry asked; Realising they were being watched Erik looked up quickly his ears looking like they were about to catch fire, as he saw Nadir and Christine standing in the door way grinning at him.

"No," Erik gasped as he looked at the ceiling and stoically stood still.

"Finally!" Madame Giry exclaimed as she wrote down the last measurement on some paper and walked out to the sitting room leaving a blushing Erik to straighten his clothing. Madame Giry could not resist, she elbowed Christine gently as she passed her, "According to these measurements, you are going to enjoy your wedding night!" Madame Giry informed her as Christine blushing took the paper and gave it to Nadir,

"Remember scarlet silk please," Christine whispered,

"I shall not forget, the colour to match Don Juan's ears at the moment." Nadir told her as giggling they left Erik in his bedroom.

As Madame Giry left the house she told Christine that Meg would be down shortly, Nadir turned to Darius and asked him to take a message to the florist and a message to the dress maker for Erik and return, to help Erik collect and put together the marital bed.

"Where are you going?" Darius asked,

"I have to get a special order for the bride," Nadir informed him as Erik stepped out of his room.

"A special order for the bride?" Erik asked,

"Yes and none of your business for the moment, Nadir told him as he picked up his astrakhan hat and placing it jauntily on his head left the house. Erik turned to Christine,

Well?" "You will have to wait," Christine told him as she kissed his masked cheek.

A knock at the door and as Erik opened it Meg burst through, "Maman sent me down to sit with you this morning," She brightly told Christine,

"Wonderful," Darius said, "I can get on with sorting out gowns and flowers," with that Darius exited the house.

"Anyone would think I cannot behave like a respectable gentleman," Erik declared a touch of hurt in his voice,

"That sounds like a guilty conscience," Meg cheerfully informed him. Erik narrowed his eyes,

"I am going to play my piano," he said stalking off in a huff.

The morning passed pleasantly, once Erik had taken his mood out on the piano, Meg found him to be charming company and Christine was once again reminded why she fell in love with him. Meg even felt comfortable enough to ask Erik a question,

"Do you know of a gentleman called Jean Castalot, he is related to the Baronne Castalot De Barbazac?" Meg asked Erik,

"I know of a young man called Jean Castalot," Erik informed her,

"What do you think of him?" Meg continued,

"Meg?" Christine asked, "Is there something we do not know?"

"Yes!" Meg giggled, "He saw me dance as a slave girl the night of the Gala and has sent me poetry and I have been walking out with him occasionally chaperoned by Sorelli, since Maman has been busy at times," Meg said grinning, "He came to dinner last night with maman and I, and he asked maman for permission for my hand in marriage, she has allowed him but says that it will be a while before she will sanction our marrying, I just wanted to know if Erik had heard of him, since he seems to know of a lot of people." Meg finished holding out her left hand to show Christine a small single diamond on a small plain gold band. "He is a young architect, he spent all of his first wages on buying me my ring!" Meg said breathlessly, "I am so happy!" she finished.

Christine hugged her friend, "I too am happy for you, Erik?"

"From what I know of him he is a fine young man," Erik informed Meg,

"Oh, I am so excited," Meg gushed, "That tea has gone right through me, may I, Christine?"

"You know where it is," Christine informed Meg as she dashed to Christine's bathroom.

"I wonder why he has not told her the truth?" Erik mused,

Christine became concerned, "Erik what are you talking about? Do we need to protect or warn Meg?" Christine asked now worried for her best friend,

"Good Heavens no," Erik assured her, "Jean is however not an architect, he is hiding his real identity,"

What is it with men and hiding their identities?" Christine asked sounding annoyed, this smacked of an all too familiar story.

"Jean is hiding his real identity for a whole different reason," Erik held his hands up in surrender as he informed her "He is the son of the Baronne Castalot de Barbazac, and I suspect Jean is tired of all the women seeing him as a prize with a fortune and large estate. When his father dies, his inheritance will not be that much smaller than the Vicomte's. My intuition tells me that he has fallen for a young lady that knows nothing of his true identity and that ring he has given her was mere pocket money, but designed to ensure she fell in love with him and not his bank account."

"Well you always did tell Madame Giry her daughter would become Aristocracy," Christine reminded him,

Erik laughed, "Not quite, when I first met Madame Giry I told her that her daughter would become the Empress,"

"Well I think a Baronness will be quite sufficient," Christine sighed quietly, as Meg came back into the sitting room.

"Meg," Erik called, "Why not invite your young man to escort you to our wedding?"

"Can I?" Meg asked Christine,

"If Erik says so, I would love to meet him." Christine told her, Erik quickly glanced at Christine, and realising what Erik thought, "After I am married!" Christine finished. Erik relaxed, got up from his reading chair and walked over to Meg picked her up and gave her a hug,

"Ahem!" Christine cleared her throat folded her arms and tapped her foot, Erik put Meg back on the couch,

"A hug to congratulate a friend!" Erik justified, "I did not kiss her this time!"

A siren went off, Erik jumped to his feet as Meg grabbed Christine, "What is that noise?" Meg asked,

"It means we have an intruder in the tunnels," Erik informed her as he put his cloak on and took the now all too familiar coil of pale rope out of a pocket, "Stay here!" Erik ordered the ladies, as he opened the front door exiting he shut and locked it. Meg and Christine sat on the couch terrified, Christine was worried sick, if anything happened to Erik.

The front door was unlocked and opened shortly after Erik left, then the ladies heard Erik's exasperated voice, "Will you refrain from keeping on slapping me or I will kill you!"

Followed by Darius's nervous voice, "If you did not keep sneaking up on me, I would not keep slapping you!"

Partially from relief and partially from the silliness, Meg and Christine started laughing as Erik walked in rubbing his jaw again. "You have managed to slap me in exactly the same place twice now," Erik grumbled,

"Pardon?" asked Christine bemused, "I slapped him twice between the traps!" Darius explained,

"Nasty!" Meg said as she and Christine giggled and Erik scowled.

"The gowns have been delivered to Madame Giry and the flowers will be at the chapel ready for your wedding tomorrow," Darius said trying to keep the tremor from his voice as he headed into the kitchen, it was no good Erik still scared him.

Before Erik could close the door, Nadir walked in carrying a box, which he gave to Christine, who took the box smiled and scurried off to her room, before Meg could follow, Nadir turned to her, "Mademoiselle Giry, does this belong to you?" Reaching through the open door, Nadir grabbed a young man and dragged him inside the house.

"Jean!" Meg cried, as she ran to him and hugged him.

"I found him pacing the street outside the Rue Scribe gate. Nadir told her, as he shut the front door.

"I missed you!" Jean told Meg, as he hugged her back.

Meg suddenly remembered her manners, "Jean, this is my, err… Uncle Erik, and his friend Nadir,"

"Uncle?" Erik asked mortified.

"Sir," releasing Meg, Jean turned to face Erik and held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet the man who arse whopped that snotty Vicomte," said Jean grabbing Erik's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Arse whopped? Uncle? will someone please tell me what is going on!" yelled Erik getting annoyed.

"I cannot believe I have just met the legendary Phantom of the Opera!" Jean said still shaking Erik's hand.

"Meg!" Erik said darkly snatching his hand back from Jean, "What have you told him?" Meg looked down at the floor,

"I only told him that my Uncle wears a mask and that he is a lovely man, I wanted Jean to meet you because I am proud that the nearest thing I have to an uncle is getting married tomorrow." Erik looked at Meg stunned,

"Proud to call me your uncle? You really think I am a lovely man?" Erik asked as he slowly sat down on the couch.

"Sir, Meg said you were not used to people being nice to you…" Jean started,

"I am not used to people calling me sir either!" Erik said softly, realising he was about to cry, he abruptly stood up, "How about a pre-lunch drink? I have a nice light wine in the cellar!" He declared as he shot off towards the kitchen.

"Let him go and calm down," Nadir told the perplexed couple, "Erik has had so much change for the better recently I do not think it has all sunk in yet, Meg why not go and see what Christine is up to she is in her room, Jean sit with me till Erik gets back," Nadir asked, Meg nodded and silently went to find Christine.

In his wine cellar, Erik sat on the floor and tearing his mask off burst into tears, tears of mourning for all he had lost in his life, tears of joy for all he had gained recently, but mostly tears of shock, for here was according to the world, one of the most hated and ridiculed creatures being treated with true respect like a human being, by people who cared for and loved him, the only woman he had ever loved was becoming his wife tomorrow, he was being called sir, by the son of a Baronne, no one was hating, jeering or insulting him or pretending to respect him because of what he could do for them, they respected him for simply being Erik, it was all too much. Wiping his eyes Erik placed his mask back on his face and taking a deep breath and grabbing a bottle of wine he returned to Nadir and Jean.

Back in the sitting room, Nadir and Jean were chatting, "What do you mean that Meg never told you Erik was the Opera Ghost?" Nadir asked, as he saw Erik reappear and remain standing in the shadows of the kitchen door listening.

"All Meg said was that she would love me to meet her Uncle Erik one day, so I asked her what was so special about her Uncle and she told me he does not get on with many people, he is an excellent judge of character, most of the time and he wears a mask. Which I was never to ask about. She told me he was amongst other things, a magician, ventriloquist, Architect and Composer. When she told me, he lived near the Rue Scribe gate, I figured that her uncle was the Opera Ghost, which was confirmed when you brought me to the lake house Meg described and I saw Erik for the first time. I am not like many other people Monsieur Nadir, my father is very much older than my mother and I am used to being the object of vicious ridicule for it, it has meant that only a few people want to be my friend since I am mostly shunned in society because of the age of my father, I would never put another man through an eighth of what I have been through and I bet I have been through a lot less than the misery people have caused Monsieur Erik. Meg speaks in awe of him as if everyone should be proud to have Erik for their uncle, for that is how she sees him. I sir, am proud to meet a man who for all he has been through is still a gentleman." Jean finished proudly.

Erik walked into the sitting room, his jaw dropped clutching a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Erik close your mouth before you catch flies," Nadir told him.

"Would… would you like to be my friend?" Erik nervously asked sounding more like the new boy at school than the formidable former opera ghost.

"Sir I would be honoured," Jean said holding out his hand to Erik who grabbed the proffered hand and shook it so vigorously that Jean nearly fell over, "I see what Meg means about your prodigious strength as well," Jean laughed.

"How about we open that wine and drink to new beginnings?" suggested Nadir,

"New friends," laughed Jean,

"A new life!" Smiled Erik,

"and a Eunuch that does not slap" said Darius as he came in carrying four wine glasses,

"A eunuch, what is one of those?" asked Jean,

Erik and Nadir looked at each other "let us not start that conversation again," Nadir groaned, "Ask Darius later,"

"Okay!" Jean said as Erik located a cork screw and opening the wine the men sat down to toast the happy occasion.

Whilst a large amount of male bonding was going on in the sitting room, Christine and Meg sat on Christine's bed chatting about the wedding, Erik, Jean and other feminine matters,

"Christine, what is in that box?" Meg finally asked her curiosity getting the better of her,

"Promise you will not tell?" Christine asked,

"On my toe shoes!" Meg declared. Christine opened the box, inside were a pair of men's undershorts, made of the finest deep scarlet silk.

"My wedding present to Erik," Christine informed Meg.

"Can I feel them?" Meg asked, yes but not when they are on my husband to be!" Christine joked.

"They are so soft," said Meg stroking them against her cheek, "I plan to give them to Erik just before we leave to go to your mothers this afternoon, I hope he will wear them tomorrow when we are married," Christine smiled,

"Just so you can take them off him tomorrow night!" Meg grinned.

"And why not? I shall be a married woman tomorrow night, Oh, Meg I am so excited." Christine gushed as she carefully put the undershorts back in the box sprayed them with some of her perfume, popped a note on top of them and tied the box up with a ribbon in a bow. On the top of the box in beautiful cursive Christine wrote, not to be opened until the morning of our wedding.

"Speaking of excited I want to know how Jean is getting on with Erik and Nadir," Meg said,

"Let us go find out," Christine replied, picking up the box.

The men were two thirds down their second bottle of wine, when Meg and Christine exited the bedroom and started down the hallway to the sitting room, familiar words now in three different voices met their ears.

"Snotty wet behind the ears git!" said Jean,

"Insolent fop" said Erik,

"Arrogant little dandy," said Nadir, it was obvious to the ladies whom they were talking about

"They are Raoul bashing! Jean has met the Vicomte and says he does not like him very much either," whispered Meg silently giggling.

"Would it bother you to know that after that escapade by the dress shop I agree with them," Christine coolly informed Meg as they walked into the sitting room.

"No," answered Meg.

The sight that met Meg and Christine as they walked into the sitting room was not what they had expected, Erik was sitting in his reading chair sideways with his legs hanging over the arm clasping a glass of wine to his chest, facing the couch. Nadir was sitting cross legged on the couch his shoes on the floor a glass of wine on the table beside him and Jean was sitting legs out straight in front of him on the floor sipping a glass of wine, and Darius was sitting in front of the fire holding his glass staring at it.

"You had better be sober tomorrow," Christine warned Erik, who swung his legs back to the front of his chair and stood up,

"I am reasonably sober now, thank you," He informed her. "We are preparing for the Challenge at three o'clock," Nadir told her as Meg looked on,

"What challenge?" Meg asked,

"Putting together the pieces of the Marital bed, since we cannot get it delivered in one piece," Erik informed Meg and Christine.

A knock at the front door interrupted the little gathering, Erik opened the door to see Madame Giry standing there,

"Christine are you ready?" Madame Giry asked,

"Yes," Christine replied as she walked towards Erik proffering the box she held, "Erik a little present for you from me to celebrate our wedding and how much you mean to me," she told him as Erik took the box with shaking hands, "I mean the instructions on the top of the box!" Christine told him,

"A present for me?" Erik asked incredulously,

"Yes, I shall see you tomorrow, my angel." Christine told him as she went back to her room to grab her carpet bag, with her overnight items in it. Coming back into the sitting room she kissed Erik's masked cheek and left, Meg followed and Madame Giry turned to Erik and told him,

"Be assured that Christine loves you with all her heart, we will see you tomorrow at the chapel, good night Erik," with that Madame Giry turned walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Erik looked at the box in his hands and grinning took it into his bedroom. Walking back into the sitting room Erik checked his pocket watch, "Gentlemen, shall we go and collect the bed? It is due to be delivered shortly," Erik said,

"Err hang on," said Jean, "is the carpenter not going to be suspicious that we are taking a bed into the Cellars of the opera house?"

"Ah!" replied Erik, "That is where the Daroga, Darius and yourself, if you wish to help come in, it will be a stag night joke you three will collect the bed, I will hide in the tunnel to assist, so making it look like you three are forcing the groom to be to spend the night in the cellars before his wedding! testing his bravery, if you will."

"You really are a genius!" Jean remarked admiringly,

"Thank you I try," Erik grinned,

"Can we just fetch the bed before Erik's head gets too big to fit through the passageway please!" Nadir commented.


	6. Chapter 6

Temper, Torture and Peignoirs

The carpenter was more than a little puzzled at this bizarre delivery location, but a jovial Nadir appeared to take the carpenter into his confidence by informing him of the joke to be played on the groom, that night before his wedding and another group of the groom's friends would move the bed to its correct location tomorrow. The carpenter shook his head, stag night jokes; but he was being paid so there was no complaint, and at least he did not have to move the bed again after it was delivered. Once the whole bed was delivered to the three waiting men, the carpenter drove off and Erik appeared, it was hard work but eventually all the parts that made up the new bed were placed in Erik's bedroom ready for putting together.

"A drink to celebrate!" Erik stated, as he went to the liquor cabinet and brought out a bottle of cognac and four brandy balloons.

Meanwhile up in Madame Giry's the ladies were sitting down to a light lunch before looking at the gowns and other boxes that had been delivered.

"My last day as a Mademoiselle," Christine remarked as she placed her knife and fork down on finishing her lunch,

"Your last day as a vir…" Meg started.

"MEG!" Madame Giry shouted interrupting her daughter, "I was only going to say…" Meg tried to continue,

"I am sure that we all know what you were going to say," Madame Giry told her. Christine giggled, Meg smiled and Madame Giry sighed, finishing her lunch.

After the lunch things were washed up, the ladies sat and chatted for a while then proceeded back to the parlour, there were three large boxes and several smaller boxes scattered around,

"Meg," Madame Giry said, "This is your gown," Meg walked up to the box her mother had indicated and opened it, the beautiful burgundy gown she had tried on sat there complete with matching corset and hair decorations, another smaller box beside it contained matching boots and a new pair of stockings. Before Meg could say anything, Christine walked up to her and handed her a tiny box, opening it Meg found a small gold pendent in the shape of a treble clef with a rose set in rubies in the centre hanging from a delicate chain.

"The necklace is a gift from Erik, to say thank you for helping him and being the closest thing, I have to a sister." Christine told her,

"Oh Christine, everything is beautiful!" Meg exclaimed as she hugged her. Madame Giry went to another box, opening it she gasped,

"I told you that this dress was too expensive," She informed Christine,

"Erik told me to spare no expense," Christine replied, as Madame Giry pulled a black silk and taffeta dress from the box the beading and pleats alone spoke expensive, matching boots and a small veiled hat were also in the box. Christine then handed Madame Giry another tiny box, Madame Giry opened it inside was a gold brooch set with diamonds, in the shape of a treble clef linked to a quaver also set with diamonds a fine gold chain joined the two. Madame Giry stood there her mouth slightly open,

"That is from Erik and I to thank you for all you have done for us." Christine was nearly in tears, as she spoke, "If you had not made me see sense, then I could have lost the greatest love I would ever have known, I would have lost Erik." With that Christine started to cry. Meg came over and hugged Christine as Madame Giry gave her a handkerchief,

"Now, stop your tears, you have not lost him, this time tomorrow he will be your husband. I think you should look at your gown,"

"I know what my gown looks like," Christine told her,

"That gown has long since gone, Erik insisted on a new gown for a new life," Madame Giry informed her.

Christine dried her tears and opened the box, inside sat a beautiful white silk gown, as Christine lifted the gown out of the box she could see it was covered in a layer of fine white lace, the leg of mutton sleeves, finished from the elbow in just pure lace with pearls as buttons and all the lace was dotted with tiny seed pearls which glimmered in the light. The dress had lace split paniers and a silk and lace bustle that finished in a long train, all dotted with seed pearls. Underneath the gown was a short veil made of the same lace and seed pearls, a comb was stitched to the veil to fasten it to her hair and a tiara of silver and pearls was with it.

"That is breath taking," Gasped Meg as Christine placed the tiara back in the box with the gown and veil. "What is in the other boxes?" she continued as Christine opened the next box, it was long and thin and held a beautiful lace and silk corset, chemise and matching bloomers.

"Erik has taste I have to admit," Madame Giry mused as Christine moved onto another box which contained the matching boots to her bridal gown, white silk stockings and two blue silk and lace garters, a final box was done up with a ribbon and had a note with it. Christine removed the note and read it. Then she tucked the note in her dress blushing furiously as Meg tried to grab the note.

"What did that note say Christine?" Meg asked, "you are blushing like a sunset."

"It was a private note from Erik to me," Christine said trying to recover her demeanour, and opening the box she gasped.

"Oh, good lord!" Madame Giry exclaimed, as Christine lifted the black silk and lace peignoir, yards of black silk trailed from the box, the peignoir although more voluminous was a black version of the dressing robe Christine wore when Erik had taken her down to his house that first night after the gala, a matching chemise sat underneath it.

"Oh, Christine," Meg gushed, "That is stunning, I hope one day I shall have such a beautiful nightgown, though I doubt it will stay on you for long." Meg finished with a wink.

"Meg Giry, I am sometimes hard pressed to believe you are my daughter," Madame Giry sighed, "You can be so crass at times,"

"Sorry maman," Meg replied.

Christine sighed, "I am missing my Erik already,"

"I think an early supper and night is called for, we will have much to do tomorrow to get us all ready for your wedding, I shall ensure that your peignoir trousseau is back at the lake house for your wedding night," Madame Giry told Christine. As the three ladies laughed and set out to sort out supper, baths and early bed.

Down in the lake house after much cussing mostly by Erik and in Persian, with Italian and Russian thrown in, and Erik throwing several tools across the room in temper barely missing Nadir with a screw driver at one point, the marital bed was complete. Darius had vanished into the kitchen as Erik's temper flared and was cooking supper for the men, when Jean joined him,

"I see what Meg meant about Erik's temper!" Jean exclaimed as he poured himself a coffee from the pot on the stove.

"Master Erik's temper has calmed compared to what it once was," Darius observed as he took a tray with bread rolls on it out of the oven and placed them on the kitchen table,

"Calmed?" Jean questioned,

"Yes once upon a time he would have either killed you immediately or thrown you in a torture chamber for taking the screwdriver he was about to use," Darius informed him calmly.

"Erik has a torture chamber?" Jean asked Darius, fascinatedly.

Erik gave an eerie laugh behind Jean, followed by the more welcome but scolding voice of Nadir, "Erik, tell me you have not put a torture chamber in this house?"

"Erm, yes?" Erik replied suddenly sounding like a child caught stealing biscuits from the jar, what was it about Nadir scolding him in recent days that made Erik feel silly? Once upon a time Erik would have lost his temper and had done with it, no explanations just scream at the Daroga to shut up, was this what it was to have a conscience, if so it was more trouble than it was worth.

Nadir sighed, "Where is it?"

"Umm, behind the back wall of the music room," Erik explained sheepishly,

"Oh, my, this I have got to see!" Jean exclaimed excitedly.

"This way," Erik explained trying hard not to look at Nadir's disapproval.

Pressing a panel by the door of the music room another door opened up to a small room, the room he and Christine had hidden in the night of the mob, it was lit by the same gas lamps that illuminated the rest of the house, Erik switched on the gas and lit the lamp with a pop, and then walked into the small room, Jean followed eyes wide,

"This is the control room," Erik told him as Jean took the wide panel of switches and buttons in the room no bigger than a broom closet, if you go back into the sitting room there is a viewing panel. Erik hit a button on the panel and as Jean walked back into the sitting room and a large part of the wall of the sitting room seemed to vanish, to be replaced with a window, into blackness, Erik hit another button and the dark room became illuminated, seven walls of mirrors the same size as the window they looked in from with an iron tree to one side. Jean stared,

"Erik this is a work of art!" he exclaimed, as he took in the details.

"That is a death trap!" Nadir stated, "Erik you promised me, no more tortures,"

"I have kept my word, Daroga!" Erik replied getting annoyed, "This chamber has never been used,"

"So what did you do the Vicomte a week ago?" Nadir asked suspiciously;

Erik sighed and reached over into the control room bringing back a large red noosed rope, the end furthest away from the noose was burnt,

"I merely rigged this rope to hang from the ceiling in the sitting room, designed to scare but not to kill, I threw the noose over the fop's neck and he tightened it himself trying to reach Christine, when I realised how much I loved Christine and that I only wanted her to be happy, I burnt through the rope, with a candle flame to release the fop." Erik informed Nadir and Jean.

"Yet she loved you all along it seems, she came back to you," Nadir said as he stood beside Erik looking guilty. "I am sorry my friend for ever doubting your promise,"

"I do not promise things often but when I do I mean them, you of all people should know that Nadir," Erik replied.

"Goodness, we are getting soppy you are calling me Nadir!" Nadir exclaimed,

"Excuse me, but why do you call Nadir Daroga?" Jean asked,

Erik looked at his friend and smiled, "It is a long story, one I might tell you one day, but suffice to say that Nadir was once a chief of police in Persia, who was given the onerous job of keeping an eye on me when I lived there, I used to delight in driving him insane. Daroga means chief of police in Persian."

"I still keep an eye on him here in Paris and he still drives me insane at times," Nadir said shaking his head. Jean looked at the two friends and hoped that he would have a friendship so strong one day.

At that moment Darius appeared and looking at the torture chamber shuddered "Supper is ready Gentlemen," he said.

Erik took the rope from Nadir threw it back in the small room switched off the lights in the torture chamber, closed the window so it looked like a normal wall, turned off the light in the control room closed the door and with his friends for the first time probably ever went to enjoy his supper.


	7. Chapter 7

You are not My Diva and Other Marriage Matters

 _I am posting early as work calls me tomorrow._

 _I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, those belong to the Family and Estate of Gaston Leroux and to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay respectively. All other Characters that are mentioned in this story that are not from the above works are my own creation._

A loud noise ensured Nadir awoke suddenly the following morning, looking around the sitting room he noticed Darius blearily staring around, Jean rose from the floor by the front door his clothes rumpled from falling asleep. All three men were jarred further by the bellow of a pipe organ in full flow. Nadir looked at his pocket watch,

"That does it!" Nadir yelled snapping his watch shut, as he stormed into the music room and up to Erik who was lost in his music playing Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor fortissimo. "ERIK! IT IS FIVE OCLOCK IN THE DAMNED MORNING!" Nadir shouted, Erik abruptly stopped playing and turned around, even with his mask on Nadir could see the fear in Erik's eyes.

"Nadir, I am scared, what if she is not at the chapel?" Erik looked like he was going to cry. Nadir had never seen his friend in this state and it alarmed him.

"Erik, she will be there, she loves you far too much to leave you now." Nadir comforted him. Then Nadir remembered Christine's gift that she had asked him to purchase for her to give to Erik, "Erik I suggest you open the gift from Christine, it is the morning of your wedding after all," Erik rose from the organ bench and ran into his room.

Nadir walked out into the sitting room and looked at Jean and Darius, "Wedding day nerves," Nadir explained. Erik came out of his room like a shot picked up Nadir and spun him around, "Put me down right now!" Nadir yelled, Erik put him back on the floor,

"Nadir she still loves me, she… oh, the note she has written Erik the gift she has given him… Erik never thought someone would love him let alone write the note she has written him!" Erik squealed,

"Calm down, you are speaking in the third person again for the first time in months!" Nadir ordered,

"Tea for four then," Darius said as he ambled into the kitchen, As Erik hugged the note Christine had written him,

Nadir yelled into the kitchen, "Whatever you do Darius, do not give Erik coffee or anything sugary, we will have to peel him off the inside of the roof of the opera house if you do!" Erik started to calm down,

"Thank you Daroga," Erik said to Nadir as he sat slowly down in his reading chair, placing the note from Christine in the pocket of his coat next to his heart.

ooo

Upstairs in Madame Giry's apartment the mood was just as frenzied, Madame Giry gave up telling Meg and Christine to get some sleep at three o'clock that morning, it was worse than Christmas. In Meg's room Christine and Meg chatted, laughed cried and carried on in a manner that clearly said no sleep would be had that night, by six o'clock in the morning Madame Giry had enough, she got up and went to make tea. In Megs room, Meg was helping Christine put her hair into a half up style, ringlets curled down her back and the rest of Christine's hair was braided up at the front and was fixed at the top of her head with pins. Christine then help Meg put her hair up in a braided bun at the nape of her neck. By nine o'clock, Madame Giry called the ladies to the parlour for a light breakfast,

"I do not think I can eat," Christine told her nervously,

"Nonsense, I will not have you fainting at the altar," Madame Giry told her. "Can you imagine what that would do to Erik? He would think you did not want to marry him! Which reminds me," Madam Giry continued, "I have to go out at one o'clock I will be back in plenty of time for the carriage to the chapel, but I must see to some things, Christine I expect you to eat, Meg make sure she does," Christine reluctantly, could see her point, and picked up a croissant and nibbled it, whilst Meg tucked in with gusto.

"I wonder what Erik is doing?" Christine asked no one in particular,

"probably playing music or annoying Nadir," Meg answered.

ooo

In fact, Erik was doing both, during the morning Jean had returned home to wash and change ready for the wedding, so that left Nadir and Darius to put up with Erik playing his pipe organ, the latest piece he was playing was Widor's Toccata, from his fifth symphony, again fortissimo. Nadir was getting to the point where he needed something to plug his ears since he felt he would be deaf before the wedding. Darius was trying to sort out some light lunch before Jean came back to the house ready for the groom's party to depart for the chapel.

Whilst Erik was deafening Nadir and Darius, Meg and Christine were starting to put on their under clothes and lacing up their corsets, whilst talking about the flowers, in the chapel, and the beautiful bouquets they would carry. Madame Giry was in her room, now ready to depart for her errand, she was thinking about her own wedding so long ago to her dear Jules; Madame had been a widow for many years, shortly after she became pregnant with Meg due to Jules being involved in an accident in the building site where he worked. She recalled becoming the ballet mistress at the newly opened opera house and how she met Erik, a young man barely in his early twenties at a guess since he was not sure of his date of birth, He was already settled in his house at the opera and had just started his 'haunting' when she came across him late one night as she walked around the opera house trying to calm a sleepless baby Meg, how, she had four years later brought a young orphan girl into the opera to train her as a ballerina for the corps de ballet and how she asked Erik to keep an eye on her, unaware that once Christine came of age, Erik would fall in love with the girl and take on the role of her voice tutor and pretend to be an angel to hide who he really was or how that lie would change the world around her in so many ways. Then Madame Giry brought herself back to the present and the wedding that was due to occur at three o'clock that very day, Erik would finally get to be the man he had always longed to be for the angel he had sworn to protect from the day he first laid eyes on her, forever legally and morally.

ooo

Madame Giry looked into her jewellery box and picked up a silver ring with a single pearl set on the top, her engagement ring from Jules, this would be the something borrowed, Madame had intended it to be for Meg first so thinking about it, she leant out of her room and called for Meg. Meg came out of her room and in a quiet but quick discussion with her mother agreed with her, then went to get Christine,

"Christine," Madame Giry started, "I would like you to wear this as your something old, something borrowed, I would very much like my engagement ring back please, once you are married,"

"What about Meg?" Christine asked,

"Christine, you are my sister, I want you to share the ring with me, please say yes?" Meg asked.

"Thank you both so much," Christine said as she took the ring from Madame Giry and placed it on her right ring finger next to her engagement ring.

"Ladies," Madame Giry said, "You do not have that much time before the carriage arrives, I have to go now I shall be back later," Meg and Christine returned to Meg's room to complete dressing ready for the carriage that was to take all three of them to the chapel later that day and Madame Giry departed on her mysterious errand.

ooo

In the country side at the De Changy chateau another wedding guest was putting his own plans together for the big day. Putting on his best clothes Raoul was already feeling the sensation of triumph, Christine belonged to him and he was going to get her back. Meg had given him all he needed to know, he just hoped she could act well enough to feign surprise when he walked through the door of the chapel, since until Christine was settled into his world Meg would be the only friend she would have, not that he planned for Meg to have any contact with Christine once they left the chapel. One final check, travel plans, tickets, luggage all was ready since Raoul doubted that the creature he was rescuing her from would rest from trying to get her back until it was killed, Raoul had already booked passage to England and to his cousin's home to ensure that the memories of Paris and opera houses were long behind them both. The final coup de grace was that once his carriage had left the chapel, Raoul had requested the Surete were ready to storm the place and kill the creature, before it had time to come after the carriage.

ooo

At the same moment, in his office Rene Mifroid, the Commissioner of the Surete, was checking the details of the wedding that the Vicomte had given him with the details the chapel had given him. It was the correct chapel and correct time of service that the Vicomte had requested their attendance at, but according to the chapel, other details were different, He looked up from the paperwork on his desk to his secretary,

"Is the Vicomte quite sure this is the wedding he wants our attendance at?" he asked,

"Sir the Vicomte was adamant that the groom was the former opera ghost," His secretary responded,"

"Well, I have spent more than enough time chasing the wretched opera ghost, and I for one did not think that the now most certainly dead opera ghost was Italian and after all the problems he caused the Bride, I am amazed that she has agreed to marry him," the chief of Police paused, "I am sure the Vicomte is actually rather unwell and muddled, since his episode with the opera ghost who we know is dead, and I am not sending men to capture this groom, his reputation from Italy is quite assured and I will do nothing to cause embarrassment to this force."

"Very well sir," the secretary replied, "We shall ignore the request and pretend it never arrived."

"Good," Commissioner Mifroid responded, "Carry on with your duties."

With that the secretary returned to his own office. The Commissioner sighed, going back to the paperwork on his desk, Aristocracy; they really were nothing but trouble and yet he still had to curry favour with them, but the request from the young Vicomte, was going too far.

ooo

Raoul however was unaware of this turn of events and was heading towards the carriage when his driver came up to him.

"Sir, are you sure this is a wise thing to do?" he asked,

"Are you sure you wish to remain employed?" Raoul asked him back, "If so get to the front of the carriage and drive since I do not pay you to be my advisor!"

"Very good sir," His driver replied. He had been a driver for this family for many years for Raoul's father before Raoul was even born, the young Vicomte was doing everything he could to tarnish the families good name, and his driver was getting fed up with it, alas jobs were hard to come by, so sighing he did what he was told. "Where are we going sir?" He asked,

"I told you once already, Saint Bernard de la Chappel." Raoul told him in a huff as he took his seat inside the carriage, "Now hurry up I want to be there just before the vows are taken, I have to stop that wedding." With this the carriage started to move, Raoul stared out at the country side the taste of victory on his lips.

ooo

The carriage pulled up outside the gate of the Rue Scribe at half past twelve, and into it climbed Erik, Nadir and Jean, Darius remained behind to ready the house for the newlyweds. Nadir was wearing traditional robes from Persia, Jean wore a morning suit complete with top hat and Erik his best evening suit, opera cloak and fedora.

"Driver take us to the Eglise Saint Pierre de Montmartre with all haste," Erik instructed. As the carriage lurched off into the Parisian streets.

"Erik," Nadir started, "Why this chapel? It is right by the Sacre Coeur, it is in Montmartre for heaven's sake!"

Erik smiled, the smile clearly visible under his mask. "I have discovered a very long lost old friend there when I was looking for a chapel to accept my request for granting marriage. You might say he was my first friend in this world, he knows me and still has agreed to perform the ceremony. Erik explained,

"Who is it?" Nadir pressed,

"The priest who named me, Father Erik Morin, the man who taught me music and how to read and write. That is why we are arriving early, he says there are a few things he wishes to discuss with me before the Ceremony." Erik said now looking slightly nervous.

"If he plans to do confession before you marry, we should have left for the chapel the day before yesterday!" Nadir remarked sarcastically, however the look on Erik's face at that remark was not one of amusement. Jean stared out of the window and Nadir suddenly decided to shut up and look at the floor.

The journey was not long and on arriving at the chapel the men quickly disembarked and entered, an elderly priest was waiting for them.

"Erik!" the old priest said, as he came towards the masked man, "I truly did not think you would come back," the priest then beckoned for Erik to follow him, "Please, bring your best men with you." The priest told him as Erik was encouraged to go into the priest's office.

Once in the office, the priest indicated for the three men to sit down as he sat behind his desk.

"Father Morin, you wanted us here before the ceremony, why?" Erik asked, "Is there a problem with me getting married?"

"Yes and no," Father Morin replied, sensing Erik's agitation he held his hands up appeasingly and continued, to be married you need to be Baptized and to do that you need a record of birth,"

"Father Morin!" Erik said feeling somewhere between anger and desolation, "I have no birth records you know that, my mother would have killed me and buried my body in the garden and denied I ever existed, if it was not for you."

"Ahh, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, your mother may not have registered your birth, but I did!" Father Morin explained

"What?" exclaimed Erik,

"Yes," Father Morin continued, "You are registered and recorded as being born, I was present the night of your birth, how do you think I knew of your existence?"

"I had never thought of it before," Erik told him,

"Well now you know, I have carried your papers with me since the day I registered your birth, since I knew your mother would never allow you to be acknowledged I prayed that we would cross paths again once again, so that I could give you your papers, however since you want to be married in the catholic church you need to be baptized. It is not something that is normally done for adults, however, I will make an exception in your case let us call this a very shortened baptism, if my monsignor finds out I will be for the high jump, not that I am worried as God will forgive me when I later seek penance. Apart from me, do you have any friends who are practising Catholics?" Father Morin asked, as all three men stood up and followed Father Morin out of his office and into the chapel

"Err," Erik started,

"I am and I would be proud to stand as Erik's godfather," Jean stated, "I thought since Erik said that he was not catholic that this could be a problem and the early appointment to the chapel gave me a clue that Erik had to be baptised, so I took the liberty of requesting assistance from a lady who is also a practising catholic to attend this part of the day," Jean informed everyone present. At that moment, the chapel door opened and Madame Giry came hurrying towards the font and stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Father I am here and I am ready to vouch for Erik's soul," Madame Giry told Father Morin, "Let us begin," Farther Morin stated as he gathered his stole and placed it around his neck.

At the completion of the baptism, Erik looked at his papers of identification and baptism with absolute fascination, "Erik Jardinier?"

"I thought that since your mother did not want you connected to her that I had to register you with a different surname and so I thought that since you liked being outdoors, Jardinier was a suitable surname for you. So, forty four years ago, that is what I registered your birth name as." Father Morin told Erik,

"Father, I have a family name I can give my wife!" Erik exclaimed happily grinning at Nadir who smiled back

"You also now have a birth date, and you are not that much younger than me," Nadir grinned,

"Well Monsieur Jardinier, I have your Bride to be, back at my home waiting nervously for me to be with her on her journey to your side, I need to get home. We will see you later." Madame Giry informed Erik as she left the chapel.

"We have some final paperwork to do and then Erik I will go through the wedding mass for you then shortly we take our positions ready to receive the bride. Gentlemen please." Father Morin beckoned the three men back into his office.

ooo

Christine was dressed and ready when Madame Giry arrived back from her errand and nervously waiting in the parlour along with Meg. Madame Giry walked into the parlour and picked up Christine's veil placing it upon her head and after a final check that everything was in place, the three ladies walked out of the opera house via the back route into the carriage house where a brougham was waiting for them and once inside; the brougham took them to the Eglise Saint Pierre de Montmartre, and the next stage of Christine's life. When the brougham arrived at the chapel, Madame Giry got out followed by Meg, Christine followed, Madame Giry walked into the portico and collected the bouquets, returning to Meg and Christine, she handing the small posy of burgundy roses to Meg and the waterfall cascade of lilies and burgundy roses to Christine,

"Remember, Meg will walk in front of you, walk straight to the alter and stand next to Erik, hand Meg your bouquet and turn to face him the priest will guide you from there," Madame Giry told a now very nervous Christine.

"Thank you Madame Giry for everything," Christine told her as she embraced Madame Giry and taking a deep breath, Christine followed Meg into the portico of the chapel.

ooo

In a different location, the Vicomte's carriage pulled into the side of the road near Saint Bernard de la Chappell, Raoul looked at his watch and checked the note Meg sent him, it was five past three and nearly time for his 'rescue'; His driver tried one more time to talk him out of it but Raoul was not in the mood to listen, Christine was going to be saved, she belonged to him and no one was going to stop him.

"Make sure you and the horses are ready, we will not stop until we reach the port, do you understand me?" the Vicomte barked at his driver,

"Sir, surely if Mademoiselle Daae, wished to be with you she would have left the opera house with you that night?" His driver asked,

"No, no that monster it still had a hold over her and I intend to break that today." Raoul declared vehemently, as he climbed out of his carriage and headed towards the chapel.

"Sir do you wish me to come with you?" His driver tried one last plea,

"No!" Raoul commanded, "Stay with the carriage and wait for my return!"

With this the Vicomte strode to the chapel. As Raoul stalked silently through the door, he heard the priest asking the Groom if he took the bride for his legal wife. Raoul panicked and racing up the aisle he shouted, "I object! She is marrying this man under false pretences!"

The chapel went silent until the bride turned around and Raoul realised something was horribly amiss finally looking properly at the bride as she spoke. "Signore Vicomte, what is this?"

Raoul realised that Christine and Carlotta did not look anything alike, this was the famous La Carlotta getting married to a man Raoul had never met.

"Ah, Err, Wrong wedding," Raoul stammered as he blushed, "Err carry on, sorry!" with that Raoul turned and ran as fast as he could out of the chapel, the congregation watched in shock as he raced out of the door. Landing back inside his carriage Raoul encouraged his driver to take him away as fast as possible and as far as possible. The driver decided that the trip and time in England for the Vicomte, with his cousin, would be a wise choice and headed for the port, leaving Paris and embarrassment behind.

ooo

As Raoul's Driver took the embarrassed Vicomte away from the scene of utter humiliation, Christine stood in the portico of her chapel, looked at Meg and dropped the front of her veil over her face, as Meg opened the chapel door, and both ladies stepped inside. There was no music as Meg shut the chapel door and took her place in front of Christine. Silently both women walked up the aisle to the alter where Erik stood in awe of the beautiful bride in front of him. Her dress looked so much more wonderful, her beauty shone through and she was more mesmerising than Erik could have ever imagined when he placed the request with the dress maker. In the sunlight streaming through the stained glass, Christine looked like a mirage, her dress glimmered as the light caught the pearls sewn on to it and made the silver work on her tiara sparkle. She walked to the alter and turned to face him.

"Erik!" Nadir whispered, "Stop catching flies." In the awed shock of watching Christine walk down the aisle, Erik's jaw had dropped open, still lost in shock Erik misheard Nadir and looked quickly, his mouth still open, down at the front of his trousers, puzzled. "Erik not your flies!" Nadir whispered in disbelief as he placed his forehead in his hands, he had never seen Erik so dazed before ever, "Close your mouth!" Nadir whispered urgently Erik shut his mouth his eyes now wide circles behind his mask as he continued to stare at Christine, who seemed equally as lost staring at Erik.

Meg had to elbow Christine to get her to hand her bouquet over so she could join hands with Erik. Father Morin just about held back giggles as he gave the couple a few moments to recover. Madame Giry looked at Jean, Jean looked back at her and they shrugged their shoulders at one another. Christine was glad she had her veil, her cheeks felt like they were on fire, Erik looked dashing his white porcelain mask looked regal above his black swallow tail coat which was in fine silk diamond jacquard weave which glinted in the light cuffs and collar in blackest velvet, the trousers matched with a satin strip down the outside seam. His crisp white shirt decorated with a deep burgundy cravat and matching waistcoat both in plain silk. In his button hole, he wore a rose the same colour as the ones in her bouquet, she felt hot and flustered all over, just looking at him. Father Morin gently cleared his throat and the bride and groom came back from their thoughts as Father Morin began to ask for their vows.

After the vows and exchange of the rings came the Mass Erik and Christine then signed the register, it felt strange signing as Christine Jardinier instead of Daae but Christine was proud, it meant that she now belonged with her angel. Erik grinned at her as he signed his name, and with a final blessing and after removing his mask and lifting Christine's veil, a magical kiss from his bride. Erik replaced his mask and he, Christine and the entire wedding party left the chapel and returned to the clergy house, where they all enjoyed a splendid feast, after which Erik and Christine with shared looks decided it was time to leave. So, after many hugs, congratulations and kisses, Erik and Christine took a brougham back to the opera house. The rest of the wedding party remained with Father Morin celebrating their friend's wedding and talking long into the evening.

Back at the opera house, Erik wasted little time sweeping an eager Christine into his arms and carrying her to his, now their bedroom and with a swing of his foot he closed the bedroom door, to finally enjoy his angel's charms.


	8. Chapter 8

An Unforgettable Honeymoon

The following morning, an unmasked Erik awoke with a start, there was a foreign sensation in his arms, something told him to not react automatically so opening his eyes, he realised it was his wife, his Christine. Erik praised whatever part of him made him think before he reacted as he mused whilst staring at the plain gold band on his ring finger, that starting his married life by flinging his new wife to the floor would not be the best idea, but maybe breakfast in bed would.

Slipping out of bed naked; Erik, ensuring his angel still slept, looked around their bedroom, Clothes were strewn everywhere, he was glad he could see in the dark as he noticed his cravat was hanging on one shade of the gas lamp, how on earth had she managed to throw it up there? True they had wasted little time undressing, throwing clothes everywhere but his cravat on the gas lamp? Looking more closely he noticed that in the heat of passion he had tossed her bloomers up there as well, Oops! Those would have to be removed before he lit the lamp. Erik went to remove the items from their odd location, and was not looking at the floor as he walked, he realised this was a mistake when his foot found Christine's corset and he tripped.

"Merde!" Erik yelped at he managed to find his footing before he fell,

"Erik?" a sleepy Christine called as she fumbled for the matches and candle by the bed,

"I am fine, do not light the candle!" Erik exclaimed but it was too late, the match flared and Christine lit the candle, she looked at her new husband trying to shake her corset off his foot and reach for his robe at the same time. Erik froze, his body shaking as she ran her eyes over him. Christine saw all of Erik for the first time, his tall thin frame was gaunt, the pale yellow of his hands was the colour of all his skin and there were more than a few scars on his back and chest, Christine then looked up her eyes met Erik's and he looked ashamed, gathering her courage she climbed out of bed as naked at he was, and skirting around the strewn clothing she bent down and released his foot from her corset, then stood up. Erik straightened up still shaking,

" Now you truly know why I like darkness, especially on our wedding night, not so handsome after all, am I?" he asked, Christine did not give him time for any more self-depreciating comments, throwing herself into his arms she looked into his eyes as he held her a look of wonder on his unmasked face,

"Oh, my silly husband," Christine cooed at him, "I love you, all of you, there is nothing to be ashamed of!" she declared as pressing her body against his, she kissed him. Erik's passion reignited and he returned her kiss, Coffee and breakfast would have to wait.

ooo

Eventually breakfast called, and leaving Christine freshening up in his bathroom, Erik remembered to remove her bloomers from the gas lamp before he lit it, as he went to walk away a burning smell caught his nostrils. As the flame engulfed remains of his cravat fell off the gas lamp, Erik raced into the bathroom grabbed the glass of water from Christine that she held in her hand as she cleaned her teeth he ran back to the small fire that lit his floor and tipped the water on it. Grateful that he had not put one of his Persian rugs down, he sighed and went to return the glass to the bathroom, Christine stood at the door, holding her toothbrush in her mouth.

"I forgot that your bloomers were not the only decoration on the lamp this morning," Erik sighed. Christine sniggered and took the glass from him, Erik followed her into the bathroom, watching as at the sink she filled the glass and rinsed her mouth of toothpowder. Wiping her lips on the towel she turned to face him giggling,

"I have a feeling that our marriage is going to be a great adventure, filled with laughs." She happily told him still giggling,

"and love," Erik said looking appreciatively at her,

"Not until after breakfast!" Christine declared, "Our passion last night and this morning has left me quite ravenous, for food." She informed him.

"Very well, breakfast for my angel," Erik said as he turned to leave the bathroom.

"And mine!" Christine informed him.

"of course," Erik said as he started to walk out the bedroom, "I shall have my morning cup of tea," Erik told her. Christine walked up to him and gently poked his ribs,

"No you will eat breakfast," she told him "I do not want my husband doing skeleton impressions anymore, your clothes almost hang off you at times!" Christine told him in no uncertain terms.

"I do not eat breakfast!" Erik complained petulantly.

"You will be eating properly from now on! I would like more husband to cuddle," Christine said smiling as Erik turned back to face her,

"My beautiful wife, I find I have no strength to argue with you, I am but a puppy at your feet," he sighed,

"I would much prefer you as my husband and you sorting out breakfast whilst I put my chemise and dressing gown on, I am getting cold standing here like this," Christine said. Erik took his gaze appreciatively up and down her body,

"So I have noticed," he said salaciously as his eyes lit up at her chest,

"You, cheeky husband!" Christine swiped at his arm playfully, laughing. As Erik put his robe on and watched as Christine placed her chemise and dressing gown on

"My dear wife, are you quite sure you want breakfast?" Erik asked longingly,

"Yes! Stop trying to use seduction to get out of it!" Christine told him, "Since I am now covered and not so cold I will help you" she said Erik groaned as they both left the confines of their bedroom and went into the kitchen.

ooo

After a late breakfast which when he finished eating Erik had to admit he needed, they indulged their passion again and so it was late afternoon when Christine finally got to get dressed. Sitting at her vanity table she was putting her earrings on when she fumbled one and it skittered across the table top before dropping behind it, where it got stuck.

"Erik!" Christine called, "can you help me get my earring? I have dropped it behind the vanity table and it is stuck." A loud sneeze answered her. Getting up from her stool Christine ventured into the sitting room to see Erik holding a handkerchief to his unmasked face, trying valiantly to blow what nose he had.

"I seem to have caught Daroga flu!" Erik snuffled from behind the handkerchief.

"My poor husband," Christine said sympathetically, as Erik finished blowing his nose. Looking up as he placed the handkerchief in his pocket, Erik was a sight for sore eyes, his brow was covered with a sheen of sweat and his pale-yellow skin had a greyish tinge,

"I thought my aching joints this morning were due to our physical activities which I had never partaken of before last night, but it now seems that the damned Daroga infected me with his influenza after all." Erik said miserably.

"Nadir said he would pop in to see how we were later so you can tell him off when he arrives, that is tell him off not kill him off" Christine said emphasising the not, "Until then do you feel well enough to move my vanity table so I can get my earring from behind it?" quickly pulling his handkerchief from his pocket placing it over his nostrils and sneezing once again, Erik nodded agreement and followed Christine to her bedroom.

ooo

It was early evening and Nadir was in a joyful mood, as he sauntered down to the lake house. Opening the front door, he expected Erik at least to be waiting for him, instead he saw an empty sitting room, voices drifted to him from the hallway beyond the kitchen, Nadir knew he should not overhear this but he listened anyway;

"Christine, please I cannot do this anymore!" Erik said plaintively,

"Nonsense, you can get it up higher than that! You managed it earlier!" Christine said with frustration in her voice,

"Is your need really that urgent?" Erik asked he sounded exhausted.

Nadir stood there his mouth open, what was Christine doing to Erik? Dozens of very unsavoury images ran through Nadir's mind, he never imagined that Christine could be that sort of woman,

"It is no good angel, I am exhausted and I cannot get it high enough for your needs, I have to find another man for you!" Erik said sadly. Nadir froze, his jaw dropping as he looked towards the front door and contemplated running away, in all the years he had known Erik, all the ill treatment Erik had been through, nothing seemed to tire him out, one small Swedish soprano and her charms later and his friend sounded like he was about to collapse. Nadir was still lost in his horrified thoughts when a loud sneeze dragged him back to reality, followed by what sounded like a very peculiar fog horn. Nadir looked back to the hallway to see Erik fully dressed standing there blowing his excuse for a nose.

"Ah, Daroga!" Erik snuffled as he finished wiping his face, just the man I was thinking about," Nadir did not know if his legs wanted to run out the door or what; "I need your help, Christine has an urgent need that I cannot fulfil right now since I seem to have caught your wretched influenza." Erik growled, as Nadir's eyebrows threatened to leave his face, he stared at Erik like a rabbit in headlights.

"Follow me!" Erik commanded before sneezing again. Nadir's legs obeyed even if he did not want them to, stopping outside Christine's bedroom, Erik turned to his friend,

"You do not need to look so shocked," Erik said sounding a little hurt "I will put my mask back on, I also need to get a fresh handkerchief. Christine will tell you what she needs you to do, she does not bite!" with that Nadir slammed his eyes shut as Erik shoved him into Christine's bedroom.

"Ah, Nadir, I could really use your help," Christine said pleasantly, "Can you please grab hold of the right-hand side of my vanity table and lift it over the edge of the rug so I can get my earring from behind it. Erik has managed the left-hand side but he is not feeling very well and cannot manage the right." Nadir opened his eyes, Christine stood fully dressed expectantly at his side. One earring dangled from her left ear, the right one was empty. Nadir grinned like an idiot with relief as another loud sneeze tore the air behind him, followed by a muffled and dripping "Err Yuck!".

"Erik!" Christine yelled, " Take that silly mask off, get a pile of handkerchiefs then go and fix your medicine, then wrap yourself up in a blanket by the fire!" she ordered, as a grumbling sneezing Erik headed back to their bedroom.

Nadir thought he was going to get a hernia as he struggled to lift the vanity table, what on earth was Christine storing in it? It weighed a tonne. No wonder Erik was exhausted. Finally, Nadir succeeded in moving it and a joyful Christine retrieved her earring. As Nadir stood up Christine placed her earring in position and kissed his cheek, Nadir left the bedroom as fast as he politely could. Erik was curled up on the couch covered with a blanket clasping a cup in his hands. A pile of handkerchiefs sat on a table beside him, he did not look amused.

"I seem to have caught your flu Daroga!" Erik said, his voice reduced and sounding stuffy. "I cannot put my mask on as when I sneeze it is not pleasant, I am sorry but you will have to put up with my horrid face for once" he finished ruefully. Nadir then realised what the hurt in Erik's voice was for earlier and thought quickly, he did not dare tell Erik what he really had the shocked expression for,

"Erik, my friend, I am no longer uncomfortable about your appearance, I was merely concerned as you seem to look so unwell!" he exclaimed. Erik gave him a watery smile, and sneezed again, "I wanted to see you today, since I have yet had chance to give you your wedding present." Nadir explained.

Christine came through from the kitchen with a tray of tea things and placed it down on the table beside Erik's reading chair, pouring tea for three and adding lemon slices to two of the cups, she handed one to Nadir and walked over to the couch placing one down on the table beside Erik. Returning to her own cup she added milk and sugar and sat down in the chair to drink it. Erik looked at his friend intrigued,

"Go on," He encouraged Nadir,

"Erik I have given considerable thought over this last week to your future, since erm, charging the opera house for your artistic direction is no longer an option." Erik looked at him lifting the cup from the table and sipping his tea, he replied, "So?"

"So," Nadir continued "I thought that maybe it was time you used your skills in a more moral way." Nadir gulped as he finished, waiting for Erik to do his usual reaction to such a suggestion and blow up in anger.

Erik's eyes narrowed but before he could say a word, Christine interrupted. "What did you have in mind?"

Erik looked over to Christine in annoyance, Nadir seized the moment and bravely continued, "Erik, you are a trained Architect and virtuoso musician, have you never thought about employing your talents to bring in finances?"

Erik picked up a fresh handkerchief, his face suddenly contorted as he tried to fight the sneeze that threatened,

"Oh yes! Achoo!" Erik blew his nose before he continued, "I can just see people being happy to discuss grand architecture with this!" He gestured to his face partially covered by his handkerchief.

"What if you had a business partner, someone you taught to meet with your clients?" Nadir asked hopefully, "I know my bank balance could be healthier, what if I were to become your business partner?" Nadir pushed.

"Angel it could work!" Christine added enthusiastically. Erik looked at both of them, he had a distinct feeling that Nadir had already taken steps to make this work before he had suggested it.

"We shall need some type of office to work out of and for you to meet clients in," Erik started, "somewhere not too up market but enough to encourage clients to visit without fear of being mugged entering or leaving our office. He mused.

"That is where my wedding present comes in!" Nadir proudly announced, as he pulled a key from his pocket. "One office opposite my apartment!" He flourished the key, "We already have our first client lined up!" Nadir finished,

"What?" Erik sniffled wiping his now reddened nasal passages.

"You can thank Jean for that," Nadir said cheerfully, "His parents are looking to have their city home completely refurbished! So, Jean suggested, 'Angel Architecture'."

"Angel Architecture?" Erik spluttered aghast. "Trust you Nadir to come up with such a silly name!" Erik declared hotly.

The room temperature fell a few degrees as Christine eyed Erik coldly, "I came up with the name actually," she vehemently informed him.

Erik gulped, "In that case, I think Angel Architecture, is most appropriate!" Erik quickly insisted.

"I thought you would agree," Christine stated her smile slowly returning. "Nadir had a brass plaque with the name of the business and your names affixed to the wall by the front door of the office this morning." Christine informed him, narrowing her eyes she continued, "My husband will have a respectable profession, I do not wish to be married to a currently practicing extortionist! Your bachelor days are over Monsieur, time to become respectable and with Nadir managing the day to day affairs of the business I cannot see why it will not be a success!" Christine told him with certainty.

Erik sat there feeling decidedly ganged up on.

"You did tell me that you wanted to be a better man for your Christine," Nadir reminded him. Erik sighed, he had indeed wanted to become a better man for his sweet angel.

"Alright! I concede to the majority, but I refuse to meet with clients unless I have to, and nowhere but the office. And what about my mask?"

"Simple," Nadir replied, "we will come up with an idea if the clients demand to see you." Nadir explained as Erik leaned back on the couch,

"You really have thought of everything, except the actual builders, but I suppose for most of the contracts they can choose their own builders and for special clients or for difficult builds, I could locate some of the men who worked for me when I helped build the opera house, and ask them to work for me again, a sizable wage should ensure their compliance and secrecy." Erik mused.

"Then it is settled!" Nadir said as he gave Erik the key,

"thank you my friend," Erik smiled and was then hit with a paroxysm of sneezing, and taking his last clean handkerchief, Erik got up from the couch and went to bed.

ooo

Phantom flu was indeed worse than Daroga flu, Erik was grumpy and obstreperous at best and downright spitefully obnoxious at worst. Since it was Nadir's fault, after that first day, Christine insisted that he should look after Erik as she was fed up with Erik's temperament, it became worse when Nadir had to ask for help, because Diva flu was as bad as Phantom flu, Madame Giry came to help look after Christine after she shied a temper tantrum as bad as any Erik had ever had and a pair of slippers at Nadir's head when she realised she had caught the wretched flu as well. The coughing, snivelling and sneezing newlyweds spent their honeymoon, miserably curled up on either end of the couch wrapped in blankets both on voice rest, at Madame Giry's insistence, Darius came to help since Erik had taught him how to make the herbal remedy he gave Nadir, which Darius now made for Erik and Christine. Despite the skin balm Erik first lent Nadir, Christine's nose was sore and red and Erik thought that if he had ever had a nose it would have fallen off by now, Nadir feeling the guilt, had to make a special trip to purchase extra handkerchiefs for both of them.

A few days later as Erik and Christine sat wrapped in blankets huddled together on the couch in front of a roaring fire, nursing yet another cup each of Erik's herbal remedy, they both noted that they were starting to feel a bit better, as that thought occurred, Nadir and Darius returned from the market opening the front door, they were also escorting one very poorly looking Meg. Nadir escorted Meg to Erik's reading chair and sitting her down he gave her a pile of freshly laundered handkerchiefs, Darius covered her with a blanket and went to make another cup of herbal remedy. Meg looked blearily at Erik and Christine and tried to smile,

"The whole opera house has been shut down because of this flu," she sniffled, "Maman and her flu are taking care of the entire Corps de Ballet," Meg picked up a handkerchief and sneezed into it. Blowing her nose, she continued, "They have had to close the entire place to patrons due to unforeseen circumstances since everyone has caught flu, even the managers, the whole house has come to a standstill!" Meg sneezed again and closing her eyes she started to doze.

Erik looked at Nadir, "I have to admit I am impressed!" he said mirthlessly, "Daroga, your flu has shut down the entire opera house, including me!"

"I feel guilty enough without you adding to it," Nadir grimaced as he spoke, Erik stood up,

"Christine my love please be so kind as to open the door to your old bedroom, I feel Mademoiselle Giry will be better placed in a bed right now." He said,

"Poor Meg," Christine said as she stood up and headed to the hallway to open the door to her old bedroom. Erik picked up the sleeping Meg and carried her past Christine and into the room where he placed her on the bed, covered her with blankets and left her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, I love the reviews even the more ribald one. If you like what you read, please let me know. If you have helpful suggestions, please let me know so I can improve and any questions about my story please do not hesitate to ask.**_

 _ **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**_

Napkins and Other Necessities

A week later and everyone was well enough for the opera house to reopen and work to resume, even Meg was back to her chipper self. Everyone was back to normal except for Christine, she brightened up for a few days then became angry at everyone and everything especially Erik. It was a strange role reversal and Erik was positive he did not like it. Things came to a head one morning, Erik did not know what had happened, when he greeted his angel as he walked through the kitchen door and suddenly a spatula nearly hit him, bouncing off the kitchen door frame by his head and landing at his feet.

This was followed by a stream of swear words from Christine as she bitterly complained about throwing the wretched pan that was in her hand into the lake, Erik blushed to hear her speaking like that, he did not know she knew that sort of language! Then she turned around with his crepe pan in her hand, the fire in her eyes, blazed and Erik's sense of self-preservation seemed to kick in as he rapidly turned and ran out of the kitchen, through the sitting room and opening the front door, had to grab Nadir and throw him to the ground as with a loud curse, Christine charged through the sitting room and stopping at the open front door, threw the crepe pan and its contents with all her might out the door, it flew over Erik and Nadir's heads and landed in the lake with a loud splash, Erik watched as she burst into tears and stormed off, her bedroom door slamming shortly after.

Erik and Nadir got up from the floor and dusted themselves off

"What have you said to her?" Nadir hotly demanded,

"Err Good Morning Angel?" Erik answered puzzled as he stood by the now empty front door,

"You did nothing to hurt her?" Nadir questioned him,

"No!" Erik snapped, "This is not a police investigation, you of all people should know that I would rather die than hurt my Christine!"

"Humm, when did she start acting like this?" Nadir asked,

Erik put his head in his hands and sighed, "A couple of days ago, she started snapping at me for little things."

Nadir looked nervous, "Has she been sick or felt nauseous?" he asked, Erik's face was hidden by his mask, but his eyes showed he was confused and then horrified "No!" he stammered, "and no cravings for strange foods either, I am not ready to become a father!" Erik's eyes opened wider and he went from horrified to terrified in an instant. Nadir quickly thought but Erik paled considerably and had started to panic,

"Has she eaten more sweets or chocolate recently?" Nadir pressed, Erik thought for a moment as he stood shaking,

"Yes the whole plate of breakfast pastries yesterday, and a box of chocolates last night!" Erik informed him.

Nadir smiled, thanking the heavens that he had once been married, he now knew the answer, "Erik, it is Christine's time," he announced. "Time… time for what?" Erik asked still nervous,

"Erm her erm women's monthly!" Nadir said blushing furiously.

Erik's eyes seemed to glow, and his ears went scarlet as he quickly became embarrassed himself, "Oh, that," he whispered.

"You have ensured she has provisions?" Nadir asked and watched as Erik's jaw dropped, and he seemed at a loss. It was Nadir's turn to place his head into his hands,

"Erik, does Christine know where your medical items are kept, bandages and such?"

"Yes," Erik answered,

"Good," Nadir replied sounding slightly relieved, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately and not be overheard?"

ooo

It was a strange sight, After Erik and Nadir snuck back into the house, Erik silently checked Christine, she was sleeping in her room, so he made a tray of tea, carrying it in one hand, he got Nadir to grab several cushions off the couch, Erik opened the torture chamber and switched on the lights, leaving the viewing window covered, both men entered the chamber, with Erik closing the door, hiding from Christine, the men made themselves comfortable on the floor of the chamber.

Erik poured tea for two and with both men still blushing furiously and looking at anything but each other, Nadir hesitantly started to explain to Erik the secrets of being married. It did not seem that difficult, Nadir noted, Erik did not have that much of a gap in his understanding that he could not grasp the concepts of what being married meant, until they got to the most dreaded part of the conversation.

Here Erik excused himself and left returning shortly after with a bottle of brandy and two brandy balloons. As they sipped brandy both men started to relax, Nadir explained that there were times that a lady needed access to special supplies for a need that men would never have. Erik, his ears red, listened whilst looking at the floor, When Nadir had finished, Erik, his head still down picked up the tea tray and brandy balloons, invited Nadir to grab the cushions and the brandy bottle as both men came out of the chamber and closing it down. With his ears still burning in embarrassment Erik, still not looking at Nadir, excused himself, he placed the tray down on a side table and grabbing his cloak and hat, he dashed out of the front door. Nadir silently groaned, put the cushions on the couch and carried the tea tray and brandy balloons into the kitchen, washed up and left.

When Christine awoke later that day feeling less fraught, she heard soft relaxing piano music floating through the house and after lighting the candle on her bedside table, she saw on her vanity table two boxes that looked like her favourite chocolates, a vase filled with red roses, a plate of pastries and a larger box.

Getting off her bed she walked over to her vanity table and picked up a pastry and bit into it, it tasted so good. Walking over to the larger box, finishing the pastry she lifted the lid, in it was a white leather case and a note on top. Lifting the note off the top and reading it, Christine smiled when she saw the words 'Special Medical Supplies' embossed in gold leaf on the lid of the case. Opening the lid, she found it full of ladies napkins and other essentials and a corked phial of clear liquid with instructions for how to use for ladies pain relief in Erik's elegant script written on the label of the phial, she then read the note.

"Erik, oh you sweet, silly man," she smiled, as she tucked the note in the case closed the lid and went to find her husband. Erik was sitting mask less at his piano playing Chopin's Etudes Nocturnes No2 when Christine entered. Walking in, Christine could see he was nervous, so she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Erik relaxed and leant back into her embrace, "I see I have my sweet Christine back," He sighed happily,

"I am sorry my angel," Christine replied, "I have not been myself recently,"

"What did my crepe pan do to you earlier?" Erik asked,

"It would not release the crepe and it burnt, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed since you were still asleep, so I got angry with it and…" Christine tailed off.

"Well, it has paid the price for burning my crepe," Erik chuckled "it lays on the bottom of the lake now, I think my burnt crepe will be enjoyed by the fish."

"Fish?" Christine asked bemused,

"Yes, there are fish in my lake, Catfish to be precise," Erik informed her, "Let me show you," Erik took her hand and led Christine to the front door, he put his spare cloak on her and placed his fingers to his lips, then lifting the lid and reaching into a container full of strange flakes of something brown,

"Fish food," he said as he grabbed a hand full and handing Christine a small lantern he gestured for her to follow him.

ooo

Once outside the house Erik gestured for Christine to sit on the side of the lake he took the lantern off her and placed it so its dim light shone on the water, then he sat down beside her and sprinkled some of the contents from the container on the water where they floated for a moment; Then Christine saw a large black fish lazily swim towards them it took some of the flakes in its mouth and swam away to be replaced by several smaller fish. Christine watched entranced as Erik sprinkled more fish food on the water and soon the water lit by the lantern was full of black fish, each one had a strange moustache.

"They live normally on the bottom of the lake, the feelers on their faces means they can find food. But they enjoy the food I give them and sometimes I sit here just to think as I watch them eat their lunch." Erik smiled as he scattered the final flakes into the water, "It makes me feel better feeding them, as they also make a nice dinner."

"Dinner?" Christine asked,

"Yes, the fish in butter sauce you had last night was from my lake. I put them in the lake shortly after I moved in, since it seemed like a good way of having fresh fish and fishing gave me something to do."

Christine smiled, "They do taste nice, and speaking of food, I think it is time for a late lunch, since we missed breakfast." Erik helped Christine up and the two of them went back inside; as they ate lunch in the dining room Christine explained that sometimes she got rather grumpy and although he had never seen her like it until recently, it was something he would have to get used to.

"So, in effect you are telling me that every so often I will have the opera ghost for my wife," Erik stated, Christine glared at him,

"I did not think I was that bad!" she declared haughtily,

"You nearly hit me with the spatula and, you nearly threw the crepe pan at Nadir this morning!" Erik said chuckling, "I would say that you came as close to being Madame Opera Ghost as I would like you to be," he finished.

"Talking of opera, Erik I want to return to my singing, please," Christine pleaded. Erik looked at her, "I thought you would ask at some point," he mused, "Remember you will have to audition for the cast like everyone else and I cannot assist you, not if I wish to remain alive!"

"All I want is for you to be happy with my choice and be my teacher again, angel," Christine told him.

"To hear your beautiful voice on that stage once again, how could I not be happy!" Erik said smiling as he stood up, from his chair, he bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"There will have to be certain rules, if you wish to perform, the first is we sleep in separate rooms, If I get ill I do not want you to catch it, it could damage your voice," Erik told her,

"In return," Christine replied, "You will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, so I do not worry about you!"

"As you wish," Erik replied, "Right now seems as good a point to start training your voice again!" At this Christine seemed uncomfortable, "What is wrong?" Erik asked concerned, as he placed her back on the floor,

"Can we not start next week? I think that I shall have need of your gift very soon," Christine informed him.

"Oh!" Erik blushed his whole face going scarlet, Erm yes of course!"

Christine blushed in response, "My poor embarrassed Maestro," She cooed, "Erik you will have to accept this womanly curse, it will only stop when I carry your child!"

Christine then realised what she had said, for no sooner than she had said it, Erik went very pale and abruptly sat down on the chair she had just vacated shaking. "You do not want a child from me?" Christine said hurt in her voice,

Erik looked at her, "Would it please you to know that I would love that notion, however forgive me if I ask that we do not consider that right now?"

"May I ask why?" Christine asked, she was almost awaiting his temper instead of a reply,

but Erik shocked her, "I… I… I am terrified of becoming a father!" he stuttered, "Erik never… I mean, I never thought that far ahead, when I asked you to marry me. When I first brought you down here after the gala, I thought that I would be happy if you would be a companion, then when I sang to you and you melted into my embrace willingly I decided that maybe if you loved me we could enjoy a complete marriage… I never thought past that point."

Christine bent down to stroke his cheek with her finger tips, "Well you had better think about it because one day my darling angel, I intend to have children with you!" With that she kissed him and left him sitting in the dining room, stunned.

ooo

Erik thought, long and hard, and came to the conclusion that for the sake of his angel he would be the perfect gentleman and keep his hands to himself, pregnancy was dangerous to a woman, and how could he ask her to abandon her dream of singing? Also, though he did not want to admit it, the thought of fatherhood really did absolutely terrify him.

Erik got up from the chair and after taking the lunch things out into the kitchen, he made his way into the sitting room. Christine came out of her bedroom holding an empty water glass, looking shocked, Erik's heart sank,

"Erik, I think I have a problem," Christine started,

Erik stared at her and based on their last conversation he was feeling suddenly nauseous, "What… What is it my angel?" he cautiously asked,

"I added two drops of the pain reliever to my water not one, what is going to happen?" She asked looking frightened.

Erik breathed a sigh of relief, "You are going to get giggly and feel light headed for a little while that is all," he told her as he sat in his chair,

"Is that all?" Christine asked

"Yes, it will not kill you," Erik informed her looking relieved. Erik picked up a book he had been reading and turned to the marked page, he began to read, Christine relaxed, and sat down on the couch, and smiled at him.

A short while later she stood up and came over and stood in front of his chair, Erik looked up from his book, as she mischievously grinned at him,

"Erik," she started still grinning, "Yes angel," he replied, "I have this burning need…" "What for?" Erik asked as he put the marker in his book and looked at her, suddenly her hands darted to his waist and she started to tickle him.

"To tickle you!" Christine laughed, Erik had never been tickled before, he dropped his book on the floor, her fingers were making his sides twitch and it felt like he was itching, Erik could not help it, he started to laugh and he wiggled trying to get away from her fingers but it made her more determined, Christine started giggling as Erik started flapping his hands around trying to get her to stop.

"Get off me," he laughed, "it feels weird," she carried on until Erik finally could take no more, he grabbed her wrists clasped them in one hand and pulled her across his lap,

"What are you going to do?" she squealed giggling, "I am going to put you across my knee for tickling me," He explained grinning, as he raised his free hand in the air.

Nadir chose to walk through the door just as Erik brought his hand down on Christine's bustle. All Nadir saw was a struggling yelping Christine, forced over an unmasked Erik's lap and he was spanking her whilst laughing evilly.

"Unhand the lady immediately!" Nadir shouted,

Christine stopped struggling and Erik looked up, his hand paused in the air for another strike,

"Ah!" Erik said as blushing he promptly let go of Christine's wrists. Christine stood up with some help from Erik,

"Err, I think I shall make some tea, she said blushing hotly and dashed to the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing?" Nadir demanded as he strode towards Erik, "You should not be spanking your wife!"

"It is not what you think!" Erik declared as he stood up straightening his clothes.

"All I saw was a man spanking his wife like she was a child!" Nadir huffed,

"We were playing, she tickled me!" Erik said, "and if I was going to truly spank Christine, I would not have been slapping her bustle," Erik justified. Nadir opened his mouth and then the penny dropped.

"Oh!" Nadir said as his face lit up in an array of reds, "I am sorry, I seem to have got the wrong idea,"

Erik looked at Nadir, growled and went to grab his mask, placing it over his face he turned to Nadir his eyes now blazing,

"That is typical of you!" Erik huffed "Always thinking the worst of me, something bad, blame Erik!" He grumbled.

Before Nadir could reply Christine came back in carrying a tea tray which Erik gently took off her and placed on the table by the couch.

"Nadir," Christine chided "Erik and I were playing, he did not hurt me!" she informed him, "Erik, Nadir was worried about me, he did not mean to insult you."

She finished as she came over to where Erik stood and putting her arms around his waist she kissed his now masked cheek. Erik looked like he was going to argue until he looked into Christine's wide blue eyes, she smiled lovingly at him and it disarmed him, kissing his cheek again, Christine walked over to the couch and sat down by the tea tray and began to pour.

Nadir held his hand out to Erik, "I am sorry my friend, I reacted to what I thought I saw, and I was wrong."

Erik huffed and shook Nadir's hand "Well if you did not come here to upset me, what do we owe this visit to?"

"Jean's parents want you to go to their town house and look it over, so you can submit your design" Erik was just about to object when Nadir raised his hand to silence him,

"Jean has been given the keys since he explained that the architect would prefer to get a feel of the house without them being present. They are back in their country estate, it will be just you me and Jean there." Nadir explained, "This as good time as any to get our new business venture underway."

Erik looked at Christine, who handed Nadir a cup of tea, which he sipped, "Of course you must go!" Christine said enthusiastically "but first have a cup of tea, we can have a late supper when you get back." She finished handing Erik his tea, which he drank straight down, Christine shuddered "You must have a stomach like scrap iron, Erik that was freshly made tea!"

"Opportunity knocks very rarely for someone like me, I must go before it leaves me, unlike you my angel," Erik said as he handed her the empty cup and kissed her, Christine sighed,

"You love me really," Erik teased,

"It is a jolly good thing I do," Christine smiled at him. Nadir gave up on his tea, it was too hot, handing his partially drunk cup back to Christine.

"We had better go, Jean will think we have abandoned him." Nadir said looking forlornly at his tea, as he followed a rapidly departing Erik out of the door.

As the two men walked up the passageway to the Rue Scribe, Nadir turned to Erik, "I did not know you were ticklish?" he said

"Neither did I, until Christine tickled me. No one has ever wanted to tickle me before," Erik said ruefully,

"Well in that case…" Nadir said grinning and starting to reach his fingers out towards Erik who stepped away from him.

"If you value your fingers, do not attempt to tickle me!" Erik stated, "I have no intention of spanking you!"

Nadir shuddered, "I would hope not! I was just joking." Nadir told him smiling, Erik laughed. The two men carried on with their journey to the town house in good humoured silence.

Since Christine had agreed to become Erik's wife, Nadir was in awe of the change in the once sullen, permanently angry spiteful, morose, cynical and depressed man walking beside him. Now Erik was more like a brother than a friend, the anger had faded, he seemed more than happy, jovial, he joked and laughed even, for the first time ever since Nadir met him and he was no longer lonely, Nadir thanked the heavens for giving Erik his angel.

ooo

As they reached the street that the town house was situated in, Erik looked at another house and shuddered, Nadir looked at him, "Erik what is wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"That is the De Changy Residence," Erik told him.

"I would not worry if I was you," Nadir told him, "after your wedding day he left for England; Jean says that the Vicomte has no current return date. Though Jean did mention that he found out from his parents that the Vicomte made quite an entrance to La Carlotta's wedding."

"I forgot the toad was coming back," Erik groaned,

"I think Christine will hold her own now, I do not see the woman you were spanking earlier being put off by Carlotta's spite anymore."

"Well at least Carlotta has done one good thing for the opera, she has found a decent tenor for lead roles." Erik finished as they turned to the gate that lead to the town house and Jean was there to greet them.

Walking through the main entrance Erik looked around, "Mother and Father want the whole lot stripped out and refitted with something more, simple yet elegant," Jean told him, "Cost is no problem, only the best."

Erik drew a deep breath, he could see so much potential for this space. Jean interrupted his reverie,

"I told papa that you have a talent for secret doors and he has asked if you could create a secret hideaway for him for when maman has her friends for tea, as they love to fuss over him and he is fed up with hiding in the gardener's house until they have gone."

ooo

Erik nodded and wandered off looking at the house, the design unfolding in his mind.

"He will be gone for hours," Nadir remarked, "We just need to be near in case he has any questions, apart from that get comfortable we are going to be here a while."

"In that case," Jean said "Tea?"

"I would love a cup!" Nadir exclaimed, "I did not get chance to drink the last one since Erik was keen to get here."

As the two men wandered to the kitchen, Jean looked at Nadir, "I get a feeling Erik throws himself whole heartedly into whatever he does."

"If it inspires him, yes, he does, and no bigger Prima Donna will you find…"

"Did I just hear you call me a Prima Donna?" Erik's voice icily cut across from some unknown location, Nadir thought quickly,

"You cut me off before I could finish," Nadir said, "I was going to say and no bigger Prima Donna you could find than Carlotta, and Erik threw himself whole heartedly into driving her crazy, inspired by protecting his beautiful Christine." Nadir mentioned to the room in general,

"Better!" Erik's ghostly voice stated.

"Where is he?" Jean whispered, looking around,

"I have no idea, but he is close," Nadir whispered back as they entered the kitchen.

Turning into the pantry to get water Jean let out a screech, Erik stood there holding the kettle, "I have already filled it, I take mine black no sugar and a slice of lemon, thank you," Erik handed a shocked Jean the kettle and stalked past him haughtily and seemed to leave the kitchen.

Jean came out to the main kitchen shaking, and placed the kettle on the stove to boil.

"I maybe should have warned you that Erik has a habit of sneaking around." Nadir whispered to the still nervous Jean,

"I do not sneak, I move with stealth!" Erik whispered in Nadir's Ear, Nadir was too used to Erik's ventriloquism and turned towards the voice to shout something back, yelping when he found he was face to mask with Erik a few inches between them. Erik chuckled, and Nadir scowled,

"Will you stop that!" Nadir complained. Jean sniggered

"What do you think Erik?" Jean asked, "There is a lot of potential, I shall have plans for the refurbishment within the week!" Erik declared, "I shall look upstairs now."

oo

With that Erik really left the kitchen. Nadir however continued to whisper, "Erik has the hearing of a bat, so I had better be quiet," He started, "Like I said, a Prima Donna,"

Jean silently sniggered, "I take it he does not like being called a Prima Donna?" Jean whispered Nadir looked very carefully around,

"No! The last time he caught me calling him that, he hanged me upside down by my ankles from Apollo's lyre on the roof of the opera house until I apologised." Nadir explained.

"Remind me not to do that," Jean responded.

The two men sat and drank the contents of the tea pot before Erik reappeared.

"There appears to be enough space on the first floor for a hide away for your father," Erik mused, "and I can fit it with an alarm to notify him of potentially unwanted fussing." He finished.

"Excellent!" Jean replied. Erik nodded,

"We can leave now I have finished looking around and I shall have my secretary Nadir…"

"Hey that is business partner thank you!" Nadir declared,

"Nadir will get the plans to your parents for their perusal and just let me know, if they accept. Oh, and one more thing Gentlemen," Erik said, his eyes lit up beneath his mask as he grinned horribly, "there is enough space for two to be hanged upside down from Apollo's lyre, shall we go!"

Erik noted as he turned around to walk back to the front door that Nadir and Jean had paled considerably.

"I told you!" Hissed Nadir to Jean, as he turned to follow Erik out.

"I heard that also!" Erik replied crisply, as he and Nadir left the house.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to everyone following and favouriting my story and for all my reviews. For reviews with an account, I shall reply to each review you leave for my guests I shall add thanks at the start of each chapter._

 _ **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**_

Atypical Architects and Nosey Neighbours

In the weeks that followed Erik threw himself into his work. When he was in the house, every meal was a battle to drag Erik away from the desk in his bedroom, Christine gave up with anything else. The only time Erik was happy to leave his work was for Christine's lessons. The days flew past, Christine's voice became the true instrument Erik had always dreamed it could be, now with no fear and only love to power it she soared. Erik found that his creative mind was seriously inspired, and spent even more time at his desk or on site; in the end Christine managed to get him to purchase a drafting table for the sitting room so she could at least see her husband when he was at home between their lessons and enforced meal times, even if it was attached to a pencil and deep in thought as he drew the plans for each stage of the refurbishment.

Three months had flown past for everyone in Paris. However, in England, the Vicomte De Changy, found that time had initially dragged by. Raoul's cousin Edward had encouraged Raoul to rest and fish and as the time went on Edward had held a ball in his cousin's honour. It was this event that had changed Raoul's outlook on life and gave him back his happy demeanour. Meredith, such a sweet lady, Edward had introduced the love lorn Vicomte to a love lorn Lady and romance had flourished slowly at first but as the days progressed Meredith had won Raoul's heart and he had won hers. Now as Raoul was preparing to return to France he had company to return with, Meredith, her mother, father and her ladies maid were coming with him to see for themselves if Raoul would be a suitable match for the Synjohn-Smyth family. Raoul with all thoughts of Christine vanished from his now love filled mind, could not be happier as he packed and his driver who had also become his valet during their time in England loaded the carriage to return to Paris, first stop the Town house, for a week then on to the Chateau. Reaching the town house, Raoul was glad he had already notified his staff of his return and the house was ready for their arrival. Once Raoul had settled his guests in the house he noticed that there was building work going on in the Castalot-Barbazac Home and excusing himself, went to investigate.

Erik was delighted when his plans for the refurbishment were accepted and with a little work he managed to locate his crew of builders from the opera house, for the wages he offered they were cautiously happy to be working for the masked man again. The work was proceeding all to Erik's specifications and precise plans. Erik was on site when an unexpected guest wandered into the house. Erik was busy explaining some details to Nadir when an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted him.

"I say hello, you two, where are the Baronne and Baronness?" Raoul asked the two men he saw standing facing away from him.

Nadir caught Erik's elbow before he could react, and both men slowly turned around.

"YOU!" Raoul shouted as he charged towards Erik,

"Erik no!" Nadir yelled, grabbing Erik's cloak as he tried to dart towards the Vicomte. The situation was saved by the appearance of the foreman of the site who grabbed the Vicomte.

ooo

Jean, Meg and Christine, walked in at this point eager to see how the refurbishment was going. The sight that met their eyes was not pretty, Nadir was struggling to hold a now growling Erik back as the site foreman was struggling to hold Raoul back.

"What on earth?" Jean asked as he looked at the scene, "What are you doing in my parent's home, upsetting their architect?" Jean asked Raoul.

"Erik! Raoul!" Christine chided as she put her hands on her hips looking none to impressed "I thought better of both of you than to consider roughhousing in a Baronne's home!"

Erik and Raoul looked sheepish at the diminutive Diva and stopped trying to get to one another, as Meg walked up beside Jean,

"Well, Vicomte, what are you doing here?" Jean asked again,

"Architect?" Raoul asked looking at Erik aghast.

"Unlike you, boy I can do more than just be a Fop!" Erik retorted.

Jean sighed "I will not ask again," he prompted,

"I saw the building work and want to know what was going on? Happy now?" Raoul answered, staring at Erik.

"Please do not stare at my husband Raoul, you damn well know that annoys him!" Christine declared haughtily. Raoul turned his stare to Christine,

"I apologise Madame Opera Ghost!" Raoul replied caustically,

"My wife is called Madame Christine Jardinier!" Erik growled

"Enough!" Meg yelled before war was declared again. "Jean this cannot go on," Meg stated.

"I agree with that, my flower," Jean replied.

Nadir released Erik and the foreman released Raoul, both men stood there and glared at each other. During the tentative verbal ceasefire,

a delicate voice speaking English, called out, "Raoul are you in here? … Raoul?"

Everyone looked around as a young woman wandered into view.

"Oh, there you are Raoul!" she declared, Raoul cleared his throat,

"Meredith my sweet, please speak French," Raoul asked her,

"Sorry, I came to see where you were as mama and papa are having a rest after travelling." She replied in French, "Who are your friends?" she asked sweetly.

Raoul was stuck, on one hand he longed to tell Meredith that Christine was the lady who broke his heart, but on the other that meant that Meredith might think he still had feelings for Christine and that would hurt his English Rose, so he smiled, coughed and was quickly trying to think what to say when Jean saved the day.

"Where are my manners?" Jean said chivalrously, "I am the Honourable Jean Castalot de Barbazac, may I introduce you to my fiancée, Mademoiselle Megan Giry and my friends Madame Christine Jardinier, Monsieur Erik Jardinier and Monsieur Nadir Khan. Raoul is my Parents neighbour and was just visiting to see how the refurbishment was going, Monsieur Jardinier is the finest Architect in all Paris and he has designed the new interior of my parent's home." Jean finished.

Raoul's smile took on a sickly hue, "My friends," he choked out, "I would like to introduce a sweet English Rose, my fiancée The Lady Meredith Synjohn-Smyth of Giggleswick.

Erik, Jean and Nadir bowed their heads politely. Finally, Meg and Christine decided they had to greet Meredith and introductions made, the three ladies started to chat.

"Wow a real Lady" Meg said, as she embraced Meredith,

"I am pleased that Raoul has friends," Meredith said as she embraced Meg who looked at Christine puzzled, "He said he had no real friends in Paris," Meredith finished.

Everyone looked at Raoul, who was blushing and looking like he either wanted to cry or run.

"Well it is true!" He snapped "The only people I spent time with were there because I am a Vicomte," he sighed, I found this out when I made a erm slight miscalculation." Raoul grimaced at the memory of La Carlotta in a wedding dress, "Then when I left for England no one bothered to write to ask what happened or if I was well. I realised that I truly had no friends." Raoul walked over to Meredith and took her hand, Jean walked over to Erik and Nadir, Meg and Christine joined them.

"Do you think?" Jean started,

"No absolutely not!" Erik whispered vehemently,

"Erik you are not being fair!" Christine whispered back,

"Do you really think he was being fair the last time we met?" Erik growled at her,

"Erik," Christine spoke quietly "I remember how horrible you were when you thought you had no friends, there were times you were not fair either, a friendless man is an unfair creature indeed."

Erik thought for a moment about how much all he craved was to have friends and how horrid it was that no one wanted to know him, he then looked around at the friends he had and realised that he did indeed have more than the Vicomte, he had something Raoul did not, something that even a handsome face could not earn on its own, he had friends who cared for him and a wife who loved him with all her heart. He smiled, "Very well," Christine threw her arms around him and kissed his masked cheek. Jean walked back over to the Vicomte and Meredith,

"Raoul, we are your friends if you want real friends," Jean held out his hand, Raoul shook Jean's hand,

"It seems I have friends in Paris," he declared. Meredith kissed Raoul's cheek,

"I had better get back, Mama and Papa will be worried if we are both gone when they awaken."

With that, smiling as she bid the friends goodbye she left. The tension in the air grew rapidly,

"This is silly!" Meg declared, Jean thought for a moment as Raoul and Erik began to glare at each other again.

"Stop it the pair of you!" Christine yelled,

"Raoul, you seem to have gotten over the loss of Christine to Erik, so what are you sore at him for?" Jean asked the Vicomte,

"He, err showed me up!" Raoul hotly replied.

"Erik, Raoul is no longer a threat, so what is your issue with him?" Jean then asked the glaring former Phantom, Erik sighed and looked down, running his hands through his wig,

"I have to admit, I have no issue with him anymore," Erik replied as he looked up and approached Raoul holding out his hand.

"Truce?" Erik asked Raoul who looked at the group of faces staring at him, Raoul blew out a deep breath,

"Truce," he replied shaking Erik's hand. Everybody else sighed,

"Vicomte," Erik started, "I think that I need to introduce you to my friend and conscience, Nadir Khan maybe he can help you as much as he has helped me," Erik said as he motioned for Nadir to step forward.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Vicomte," Nadir said as he held his hand out to Raoul, "I think we should walk and chat" Nadir told him, "Let me show you the rest of the design," Nadir finished as he placed his hand on Raoul's arm to guide him. Raoul turned to Erik,

"I really did think I could save the little Lotte from my childhood," Raoul explained looking directly at Erik, "I forgot that we all grow up and change, Christine really does truly love you, and now I have found true love in Meredith, I can now see that Christine loved me only as a friend and safe harbour, never as a man, a mate, that was yours all along. I realise that maybe too, I have now grown up. Thank you for not killing me."

With that Raoul turned with Nadir and both men went off to chat. Erik stood there his mouth open, a shocked expression in his eyes.

"Erik?" Christine asked, "Erik?"

"Humm?" Erik replied as he closed his mouth and looked at Christine,

"Are you alright?" She asked as she placed her hand on his arm,

"Just shocked!" Erik replied,

Jean looked at Meg and made a decision, "Since I am the client's representative, Erik are you really needed on site for the rest of the day?" Jean asked,

"No, not really, I just need to check everything is going to plan," Erik softly replied, Jean turned to the Foreman who was standing like a statue and trying to blend in to the background,

"Is everything going according to Monsieur Jardinier's plans?" He asked,

"Yes," the foreman replied,

"Good, Erik I say that you take the rest of the day off and I shall take us all out to lunch, Monsieur Foreman please tell the Daroga when he gets back that we have gone to my favourite restaurant 'La Vert Mere', for lunch, we will see him there." With that the friends turned and left.

ooo

Nadir entered the restaurant just as Drinks were served and sitting at the table he smiled, "What?" He asked, Erik was staring at him as the waiter placed an iced tea beside him,

"Well what did you talk to the fop about?" Erik asked,

"Well for one thing he does not like you calling him a fop!" Nadir replied,

"I do not like him calling me a monster," Erik retorted quietly,

"Well I have made the Vicomte agree that he will not insult you in anyway if you do not insult him, also he told me the reason he thinks he has no friends is because…" Nadir was interrupted by Jean,

"Because he is rude and insensitive, most of my misery started because everyone wanted to follow the Fop!" Jean stated, memories of social humiliation started by Raoul fresh in his mind.

"I was going to say," Nadir continued, "Because he had had no one to teach him how to be a real gentleman so he behaved the way he thought aristocrats should," Nadir finished looking exasperated at Jean. "It seems that I have once again become the teacher aiming to turn a stubborn young man into a gentleman," Nadir explained looking directly at Erik.

"Teaching a supposed gentleman to be a gentleman, good luck with that Daroga!" Erik exclaimed with a leer,

"Why should I need luck? Nadir asked smirking at Erik, "It worked with you!" Erik growled,

"Ouch!" Jean commented,

"Do not worry," Christine said, "These two snipe at each other all the time, if they are actually nice to one another I get worried!" she explained as she and Meg giggled when Erik and Nadir both looked at her,

"Okay, that is nice to know, I did wonder," remarked Jean. Lunch finished and everyone went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

_The last chapter was a bit of a filler to lead to the next part of the story, so here is more fun and a stuck trap door._

 _ **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**_

Levers, Laughs and Sopranos

Getting the opera house ready to reopen in September was not an easy task, first the grovelling to all their patrons to not withdraw funding, then confirming musicians and performers willing to work in the seemingly cursed building, had taken its toll on Andre and Firmin. Firmin had lost a lot of his jovial mood and Andre had been under his doctor for his nerves ever since the Don Juan incident.

Finally, they were ready to start holding auditions for lead cast members; La Carlotta's marriage had ensured that they had a ready-made lead tenor in her husband the Italian star fresh from La Scala, 'Ettore Giordano', the Corps de Ballet had stayed, Andre and Firmin concluded that this was due to the fact that in reality, Madame Giry annoyed was scarier than any ghost. Monsieur Reyer had remained with the orchestra as had the prima Ballerina La Sorelli, though she said she was only remaining for one more season then she was retiring.

They had just appointed a new baritone lead and the rest of the new company, the last thing they had to do before rehearsals started was…. Pick a lead and second soprano. The notices for that audition were due to go up shortly. The managers sighed, Carlotta was certain that she should return as the Prima Donna, but they were curious, the announcement in L Époque for the Vicomte's engagement said the woman in question was not Mademoiselle Daae but an English Lady so what had happened to the Swedish soprano? Was she going to try for the post? She did have a beautiful voice; but was she worth the hassle? At least they sighed, the opera ghost was dead, so no more threatening letters and ruined chandeliers, but would she still be as wonderful without such a ghastly ghostly influence.

They would have to wait until tomorrow when the notices were posted to find out. It had been a long hard lesson for the two managers, firstly they had to actually learn to run the opera house properly, they did begrudgingly credit OG, previously with his instructions he did make their jobs easier even if they did live in constant fear for their lives because either of him or the formidable La Carlotta and the ruin that both promised if their wishes were not carried out. Secondly, they had to face the fact that they were never going to be financially wealthy, true when the opera house was running they were richer than they had been in their previous business ventures Still they had managed to survive and they still had an opera house and finally no ghost.

The following morning Erik came rushing back in to the lake house, waving a piece of paper.

"What on earth are you so worked up about you have barely been gone five minutes?" Christine asked as Erik stood in the middle of the sitting room,

"The audition date for the lead soprano position has been posted!" He exclaimed waving the paper at her, "We need to ensure that you have your name on the list and you are ready for the event…"

"Erik slow down," Christine pleaded "Madame Giry has already put my name down for me and I have my audition for that morning, just calm down it is next week!"

"We have plenty of time to prepare your voice then before the season starts!" Erik declared. "I shall check on the final fittings of the Castalot project and then I shall return and we will start polishing your voice so you will astound everyone on the audition and give them no doubt that you are the Prima Donna!" With that Erik turned on his heel and left the house.

Christine barely has two hours to herself to finish the housework, when Erik came home. The rest of the day except for meals was spent in the music room. Erik was as demanding a tutor as he had ever been, Christine felt her voice shift and expand becoming one with the music again just as Erik had always said. She did note that his praise was restricted and formal, a throwback to his days as her angel of music rather than the husband who showered her with compliments.

Finally, Erik was satisfied with the progress for the day and a very tired Christine went to bed leaving Erik up looking for the perfect piece for her to audition with, that demonstrated every part of her voice.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern every day, Erik left early went to the site completed what he needed to do and returned, they then spent the rest of the day polishing and rehearsing the piece that Christine was to sing for the audition until Christine felt she could sing it perfectly in her sleep.

The day of the audition quickly arrived and Christine was beside herself with nerves. Madame Giry sent Meg to bring Christine up to the auditorium once she had warmed up. Erik had already gone to the site and had returned ready. Nadir and Erik hid in box five and were forced to endure several singers who according to Erik made Carlotta seem competent.

Then Erik and Nadir noted there was a change in the atmosphere as the next hopeful singer was called from the wings. La Carlotta strode onto the stage as if she owned the Opera House. Threw her music at the pianist and stared defiantly into the stalls where Monsieur Reyer sat with Monsieurs Andre and Firmin, ready to start.

Up in box five Erik had already plugged his ears with cotton wool the previous candidates had given him a headache and he was not in the mood for more screeching. The audition started and Carlotta sang Caro Nome from Rigoletto and Erik winced, still as bad as ever, she had not improved after her break but she was not quite as bad as the singers who went before her. Finally, she finished and Erik removed the cotton wool from his ears whilst watching as Carlotta waited for the managers to automatically give her the title of Prima Donna.

"Err Senora Giordano" Monsieur Reyer started, "We have one more singer to audition before we decide…"

Carlotta cut him off, "There is no one better than me you might as well save time and give me the title now!" Erik was getting agitated and Nadir placed his hand on Erik's arm to stop him doing anything rash, when Monsieur Reyer's voice cut through,

"Senora you are not currently employed in this opera house and I will not bow to any singer throwing their weight around if they expect to earn a place in this cast!" he barked. Carlotta suddenly looked like she had been slapped,

"I am sorry I shall wait for the last singer," Carlotta replied in a saccharine tone, before she turned and strutted off the stage.

Up in box five Erik stared at Monsieur Reyer with admiration, "I bet he has waited years to shout at her like that!" Nadir observed.

"The man has gone up in my estimation," Erik responded.

Back in the stalls Andre and Firmin were scanning the list of candidates and could not find Christine Daae anywhere, the last candidate was a Madame Christine Jardinier. They both breathed a sigh of relief until Monsieur Reyer called the last candidate forward and smiled as the last candidate walked onto the stage. It was clearly the enchanting soprano that once enthralled the Opera Ghost.

Andre and Firmin could not hide their shock. "Your name please Mademoiselle?" Firmin asked,

"Madame Christine Jardinier," Christine replied,

"Who is your husband?" Andre asked,

"Monsieur Erik Jardinier, an Architect," Christine informed him, "He fell in love with me when he heard me sing and we have been married five months, he is keen for me to return to the stage so he can hear me sing opera once more," she finished.

"What will you sing today?" Monsieur Reyer enquired, "Der holle Rache Kocht in meinem Herzen from the Magic Flute," Christine told him as she handed her music to the pianist.

"Very well Madame when you are ready." Monsieur Reyer instructed. Christine started singing comfortably with her high tessitura clearing with ease the two octaves required to sing her piece. Monsieurs Reyer, Andre and Firmin sat there as Christine finished, their mouths open, if anything this young soprano had improved. However, the rest of the staff watching the rehearsal went wild Christine had a standing ovation complete with wolf whistles from behind her. The three men in the stalls conferred and the decision was unanimous.

"Madame Jardinier, we would be honoured if you would accept the title and role of this houses Prima Donna, we start rehearsals for our first production of the new season in eight weeks, it is Meyerbeer's Robert la Diable…" Before Monsieur Reyer could finish Carlotta stormed onto the stage,

"So if she is the Prima Donna what does that make me?" Carlotta haughtily demanded,

"Second Soprano!" Monsieur Reyer replied quickly.

"Thank you, ladies, for your time, Madame Jardinier and Senora Giordano we will give you your librettos to read over before we start, please make sure you are conversant in your parts. Madame Jardinier you will be playing the part of Isabelle and Senora Giordano you will be playing the part of Alice, please collect your librettos backstage on your way out. Good day to you all." Monsieur Reyer Finished.

With that the three men left the stalls and Christine left the stage to collect her libretto before making her way to Madame Giry's to meet up with Erik.

As Christine signed for her libretto, Carlotta stalked up beside her, "Who are you sleeping with now? It has to be someone rich to get the position!" Carlotta sneered.

Christine turned to face her former nemesis her normal look of fear for the former Prima Donna now replaced with one of contempt,

"Well whoever it is you obvious cannot afford him!" Christine declared as she went to walk past.

Carlotta made to stop her and Christine accidentally on purpose, dropped her large libretto on Carlotta's foot, Carlotta yelped as Christine continued "Oops silly me it must be fatigue from all that sleeping with the man who got me my position!" she said with a sweet yet sarcastic tone, "My apologies… Oh wait, I am the Prima Donna, I think you had better apologise to me for damaging my libretto with your foot!"

Christine curtly informed her. Carlotta's jaw dropped, she was so incensed that she forgot how to speak. Christine just smiled sweetly, picked up her libretto and to a rousing chorus of cheers and applause turned on her heel and went up to Madame Giry's apartment.

As Christine's audition finished, Erik and Nadir wanted to see what happened next so they rushed through the little tunnels from box five and just made it in time to squash tightly together behind a secret cubbyhole in a partition wall back stage before the back stage filled up with people anxious to congratulate Christine. Only one person saw them and Meg was impressed that both men fitted in the hiding space.

As Carlotta swanned up to Christine spouting her bile Erik was almost about to do her a mischief when Christine sweetly put her in her place. Both Men had to bite their tongues so they did not laugh or cheer at Christine's outburst. Erik was so proud of her, finally she felt comfortable enough to show Carlotta that her bullying no longer worked. Nadir was wondering which of the Jardinier couple he should be more worried about now, Erik or Christine. She certainly had a lot more fire about her now, Erik was obviously very influential in more ways than just singing.

As the rest of the cast wandered off Meg knocked on the door behind which Erik and Nadir were hidden.

"You can come out now everyone is gone!" Meg called,

"Get off my foot I cannot reach the door catch," Erik whispered to Nadir; as the other side of the door to passers-by in the opera house Meg stood apparently listening to a wall with a grin on her face.

"I cannot move my foot it is tangled up in your cloak," Nadir responded,

"Can you at least move slightly to the left so I can reach the damn door catch?" Erik asked getting exasperated,

"I cannot move either way, my feet are tangled in your blasted cloak and I have a strange lever stuck up…" Nadir paused for a moment remembering Meg was outside, "the back pocket of my trousers!" Meg started giggling as she listened,

"That is the door catch idiot!" Erik barked,

"At the moment it is a rather important aspect in my life!" Nadir complained as he tried to move to get the lever out of its current location. Erik started to cough and spoke in a high raspy voice urgently,

"Keep your feet still you are trying to strangle me!"

"Hang on!" Nadir said I think I can reach your cloak clasp," Erik coughed some more, "Done!" said Nadir as Erik stopped coughing, and started to breath more comfortably.

"Thank you!" Erik said, suddenly there was a loud crack sound from behind Nadir,

"Oh thank heavens that lever is no longer stuck up my Derriere!" Nadir declared forgetting the now laughing audience of Meg behind the door.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked nervously,

"The lever broke off it is no longer causing me a problem!" Nadir declared with relief.

"You, bloody great booby we are now trapped in here!" Erik yelped.

At this point Meg was sure she was going to wet herself.

"Why cannot we just move down the corridor?" Nadir asked puzzled,

"Because O' observant Daroga there is no corridor, this was meant to be a quick hiding place for one Phantom not a romantic setting for an Architect and his Persian pain!" Erik huffed.

Meg heard shuffling, muted cussing and banging from behind the door then Nadir's voice,

"Erik, what is that long thick thing digging into my hip?" Nadir sounded quite unnerved. "Are you thinking about Christine?" he demanded,

"What?" Erik replied sounding baffled, "I am thinking about how to get us out of here!"

"Then what is digging into my hip?" Nadir asked again,

"Huh?" Erik responded, "Oh that is the slide rule in my jacket pocket,"

"Phew thank heavens!" Nadir replied.

At this point Meg could not keep her laughter quiet any more, and she roared,

"Err Excuse me?" Erik said loudly, hoping Meg could hear him. As Meg managed to bring her laughter under control, "Mademoiselle Giry, are you laughing at us?" Erik asked,

"How can I not?" Meg replied giggling, "This is the best laugh I have had in ages,"

"I am so glad we have made your day, please can you press the rosette on the top right hand side of the panel on your side of the door, so we can get out?" Erik asked sweetly.

Nadir and Erik listened as Meg tried to reach the external door catch but she was just too short.

"I am going to have to get something to stand on hold on in there I will not be long!" Meg called as she scurried off.

Shortly after footsteps came back towards the secret door Erik noted there was three people, all women now standing outside the door, surely Meg had not brought some of the Ballet rats to help her what would they say when the Opera Ghost came out of the closet?

"Will you slow down and stop laughing!" Madame Giry's voice was stern, Erik suddenly felt very uncomfortable, that would mean that the other feet belonged to…

"Meg what do you mean Erik is trapped?" Christine asked sounding a little concerned.

Erik and Nadir did not have to wait long before a click sound and the door opened, both men fell out of the confines of their hideaway in a heap landing together on the floor.

"Oh!" Madame Giry remarked a hint of amusement in her voice, "I seem to have interrupted a lover's tryst."

Erik and Nadir untangled themselves and stood up.

"Thank you Madame Giry," Erik remarked, "I had a feeling I was going to be stuck in there forever with the Daroga. Christine, I am so proud of you, your audition was superb and the way you handled the toad was divine." Erik said trying to regain his dignity as he straightened his clothes and tidied up his wig which had gone askew.

Meg was curled up on the floor Erik noted, in a little ball still laughing uncontrollably.

"What on earth happened?" Christine asked trying to sound sympathetic but failing miserably,

"I think it would be best if we took these two trap door 'lovers' back to our home before someone spies them," Madame Giry informed her, smirking as she helped Meg off the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Casting for Compliments

As they all arrived at the apartment, Madame Giry went to go and make the tea. Once everyone was seated with their drinks Erik and Nadir squirmed with embarrassment as Meg was now able to tell her mother and Christine how Nadir and Erik got stuck. There was suddenly an excited knocking at the door. Meg got up to answer it, Jean stood there looking proud.

"Is Monsieur Erik here?" Jean excitedly asked, Meg showed him into the parlour "Erik I wanted to say the foreman says the refurbishment is complete, it is breath taking, my parents are going to love it!" Jean gushed.

Madame Giry stood up "Right, a fresh pot of tea and then a visit to admire the finished project?" she suggested.

ooo

One carriage ride later and as they walked into the main entrance, everyone was amazed at the finished house. The foyer was astounding, elegant yet simple mouldings surrounded the room where the walls met the ceiling, carved marble in cream with pale beige veining made up the stairs balustrades and floor and glistened as the light hit it. The sweeping staircase flowed up to the first floor and then swept on to the second floor seamlessly almost as if the entirety was made from one piece of marble.

The walls had a pale gilt wash over white that shone elegantly from the light of the elegant gilt crystal chandelier reflected off the ceiling rose that matched the mouldings and matching the chandelier several wall sconces added further gentle light to the room.

A black wrought iron console table with a Dark mahogany top with matching plant stands decorated the open space. All in all, it flowed complimented and spoke of elegant refined living.

"This is amazing!" Meg said awe in her voice,

"The stairs flow like a lazy river and it looks so opulent" Madame Giry added "You can see aspects of the opera house in the marble." She finished.

"Well I did more than just design the lower ground work for the opera," Erik informed everyone with such pride in his voice, "Jean all the trinkets and decorations that were around the house have been boxed up and will be delivered back for your parents to choose what they want to add to the design but I would prefer if they simply disposed of most of it and picked items from this list I have created of ornaments and trinkets that will add to the design rather than destroy my vision of the completed home. I have designed complimentary furniture and replaced the original items in the entire house and there is a new piano in the salon as the one there originally was poor quality and worse than that out of tune." Erik stated as he handed Jean a sheaf of paper.

"Erik why have you allowed my parents to have a choice of items and not dictated what the decorations should be?" Jean asked bemused,

"Simple, I learnt from Charles that sometimes you have to allow the clients a choice even if you think it is foolish, it makes them feel that they have some control and that means happy clients, even if you really hate what they do to your designs with their choices." Erik told him haughtily.

"Do you mean Charles Garnier?" Jean asked amazed,

"Yes I really did work on the Paris Opera house, some of my best work I might add," Erik replied smiling arrogantly.

"So, whilst you were designing and helping to build this home what was Nadir doing?" Madame Giry asked,

"taking a course on book keeping," Nadir grumbled "ordering all the materials, paying the wages and suppliers, keeping Erik under control, not a lot!" he finished sarcastically,

"So basically you were the heartbeat of the entire project?" Madame Giry said in awe,

"Keeping Erik under control, that deserves a medal," Christine told him smiling,

"You are both supposed to be on my side," Erik said pouting.

"Well it pays to keep the heartbeat of the project happy." Nadir said grinning at Erik smugly, "Shall I show you all what the heartbeat of the project has achieved!" Nadir declared winking cheekily at Erik as he swung his arm expansively around and invited the friends into the salon, he left Erik standing in the foyer his jaw dropping rapidly.

ooo

It did not take long before Nadir ran into problems, "This is err… another expensively refurbished room it has erm pretty curtains, new furniture and a new piano and… Erik help!" Nadir called finding that he lacked the ability to describe the work Erik and his team did. Erik strode into the salon looking smug,

"Having palpitations O' heartbeat of the project?" he asked sarcastically,

"Do not be mean Erik," Christine chided her husband.

"Sorry Nadir!" Erik mumbled looking at Christine. Nadir looked relieved,

"Please can you describe this wonderful design, I alas lack the words," Nadir asked holding an olive branch out to his rather sulky friend. Erik perked up at Nadir's words, his ruffled feathers smoothed again, he beckoned for the friends to follow him talking through each room finishing as they walked back down the main staircase.

"Well as can be seen from the choice of colour palette the theme for the whole house is light and joy a symphony of opulent yet delicate decadence, the house is designed to complement its owners. I have designed and my team have installed the latest lighting and plumbing, a tank is kept filled with fresh water and constantly heated in the scullery providing running hot water to all bathrooms and the scullery itself, it is the most modern of decadences. If the ladies will pardon me being so blunt we also have flushing water closets to the English design, with some improvements by myself in every bathroom." Erik finished glowing with pride at his work.

"There is a quirk," Erik continued with a wink, "hidden in each room is a carving in the stonework that links to music, since your parents are patrons of the opera. I thought it would be an unusual touch, each of the carvings have been done by me personally." He added as they all walked back to the main door.

Everyone looked around and Christine found the first carving,

"There!" she declared joyously pointing at the balustrade, "one of the posts is carved into a violin!"

Erik grinned "precisely it is an exact copy of my own violin the bow is carved somewhere else in this room,"

Meg squeaked, "I can see the bow! It is carved two posts down from the violin," she said excitedly pointing at it.

"In the sheaf of paper, I gave you Jean," Erik started, "Is a cheats list of where the details all are, just in case your mother gets impatient. And a sealed letter detailing where your father's hideaway is with how to get in and out." Erik finished.

Jean wandered around the foyer again marvelling at everything, "It is wonderful," he gushed as the friends stood and looked at him, "It makes the De Changy residence look like…"

"A Poorhouse!" A voice rang out behind everyone, they turned to see Raoul looking aghast, "It makes my home look abysmal!" Raoul stated, turning to look directly at Erik Raoul pointed around him,

"You designed all this?" he asked,

"I did," Erik replied,

"When can you start on my town house? How much will it cost? Can you redesign the Chateau when you finish?" Raoul asked excitedly.

Erik looked at him aghast, "I will have to check the diary, we have other clients to fit in, I will get back to you," was the best response Erik could find at the time, it was not what he wanted to say but he had promised to play nice with the Vicomte.

"Wonderful, I cannot wait to tell Meredith we shall have a lovely home for our marriage." Raoul grinned as he shot out of the door.

"The nosy little Fop!" Jean declared, "he never knocks, always thinks that because he is a Vicomte and I am not the Baronne he can just barge in!"

"I have the perfect idea for his home, instead of musical carvings, how about skulls poking their tongues out everywhere instead?" Erik smirked,

"I like your thinking," Jean replied feeling better.

"Erik behave!" Christine told him, "even if I do think it is funny to spook Raoul, poor Meredith will be terrified," she finished.

"Well we just have to wait for my parents they will be back tomorrow and go from there!" Jean declared as Erik Christine Meg Nadir and Madame Giry bade their farewells and left.

ooo

Back at the lake house Erik wandered into his bedroom as Christine realised that there was a big problem about to rear its ugly head.

"Erik, you do realise that when the Baronne and Baronness unveil their new home it will be a party and they will expect you there… What are we going to do Erik?" Christine asked sounding distressed at the thought. Erik wandered back into the sitting room removing his wig and mask and hugged his concerned wife,

"I have been tinkering with an idea for a while, it is a venture that was not possible until recently, come with me and do not touch anything unless I tell you," Erik commanded as he lead a confused Christine into the music room.

Pressing yet another panel in the back wall of the music room behind the piano, Christine watched as a new door appeared and opened up, the sounds of bubbling and odd odours came to greet her as Erik turned up the gas lamp in this new room and ushered her in.

Christine had never seen a room like this, wooden tables reached across the room with glass tubes and containers some being heated by small gas flames full of strange coloured liquids bubbling in or through them. Various plants sat on one table with a bright gas lamp over them and there were measuring cups, odd metal spoons and several pestle and mortars littered the tables.

Erik walked up to the table at the back of the room where a large object sat covered with a cloth. Beside it sat a large glass container with a strange white coloured liquid inside it. "Please do not scream or jump around," Erik asked as he reached for the cloth and removed it to reveal a plaster bust of his head and face. Christine flinched, Erik's face on Erik looked well it was the man she loved but sitting on a table in plaster it was disconcerting. "This is where I make my masks, I make a plaster copy of my face and then use it to model my masks on, I have to make a new bust every so often as I change and I have to make a new one today as since I have been eating and living better my current mask no longer fits well and when I wear it, it makes my face rather sore, so rather than struggle on my own I would be honoured if you would help me?" Erik asked.

Christine looked around at the room again, "What is this place?"

"My laboratory, where I make up my herbal medicines balms and salves," Erik told her proudly. The herbal mixture that got everyone through Daroga flu was made here, Darius just had to reconstitute the herbs with hot water and honey to make it a tea fit for consumption."

Christine beamed at him with pride, "You really are an absolute genius," she grinned, "how can I help?"

"First put an apron on before you ruin your lovely gown," Erik instructed as he took off his jacket, waistcoat and cravat, then his shirt. Erik gave her the instructions on how she could help and that once the bandages were applied they would both have to wait several hours before the cast could be removed. So, over the following hours Christine helped Erik first apply a salve to prevent the plaster of Paris soaked bandages from sticking to his skin then she helped apply the bandages themselves and smoothed them so they were flush to his face, then removing her apron she left Erik leaning back in his chair dozing whilst she went to make some supper and do some knitting.

ooo

Looking at the clock Christine noted it was time to help Erik remove the cast and went back to the laboratory putting her apron back on she approached Erik calling his name softly. Looking at her husband who currently was covered from the top of his head to his chest in plaster of Paris bandages with two small reed tubes stuck through the plaster where his nostrils were supposed to be so he could breath, she saw Erik raise his hand and point to the cast, as he slowly lent forward so Christine could help him remove it. Once the cast was removed, Christine noted it was a perfect inverse replica and placing it carefully down on the table Erik relaxed,

"I hate wearing that," he remarked as he cleaned the excess salve and plaster off his face and head with a cloth.

"Right, supper now then bed," Christine instructed him,

"Err no, supper yes but then I have to repeat the procedure with the back of my head otherwise the mask will not fit properly." Erik informed her. It was after midnight when Christine finally got to bed, she left Erik working on the new casts in his laboratory.

ooo

The following morning, Christine noticed it was passed ten o'clock when she had awoken and she walked into the kitchen sleepily to notice that Erik was standing at the sink his back to her, peeling a funny stretchy substance off his hands it was the same colour as his now pale skin. Turning around he smiled

"Breakfast is on the table angel," Erik said as Christine looked at the pastries and cups of coffee on the table and then back at Erik, he looked exhausted.

"Erik please eat something and get some rest, I am starting to get worried about you." Erik finished peeling the strange stuff off his hands washed them and after drying them he sat down and ate with Christine before kissing her, finishing his coffee and going to his room. Christine checked on him shortly afterwards and he was fast asleep laying on top of the bed clothes fully dressed.

ooo

Erik was still fast sleep in the late afternoon when Nadir came around with an envelope he handed to her it was addressed to both Erik and herself. Setting it down on the table by the couch Christine made tea and served biscuits, setting them down and pouring two cups she gave one to Nadir with a slice of lemon added sugar and cream to her own and setting it on the tray. Nadir sat beside her on the couch as Christine picked up and opened the envelope, revealing a gold embossed invitation to the ball of the Baronne and Baronness Castalot de Barbazac to celebrate their new home.

"They are ecstatic about the house and they paid over the price quoted because of it," Nadir said as he sipped his tea, "I paid the final total into the bank less wages and bonuses for the men as per Erik's instructions."

Nadir then noticed that Christine was not listening, she was clutching the invitation and staring into the flames of the fire lost in thought a look of worry on her face.

"Christine, what is wrong?" Nadir asked becoming concerned, "is Erik ill?"

At the mention of her husband Christine snapped back from her thoughts,

"Erik is fine just very tired and is sleeping in his room, I checked on him just before you arrived… Oh Nadir I am so worried about this ball, with his mask everyone will know who Erik was and I fear for his safety!" Christine looked at Nadir with tears forming in her eyes, "I cannot lose him, Nadir I simply cannot!"

Nadir had promised to keep a secret for Erik but to see Christine so distraught and no Erik to take a lead from he made a decision, he would not reveal the secret but had to reassure Christine that Erik would be safe.

"Christine, Erik has worked out a method for attending this function and he will come to no harm, I promised Erik I would not say more but rest assured, he will be okay."

"Thank you Nadir, thank you so much," Christine pulled her handkerchief from her gown pocket and wiped her eyes.

ooo

Erik chose this moment to wander into the sitting room yawning one hand over his mouth and his other hand held a cup of coffee.

"I think marriage is more tiring than haunting an opera house," he mused as he sat down in his chair,

"I think it is because you are not running on survival instincts all the time your body is finally catching up with you," Nadir informed him.

"Also, you are eating properly now, which reminds me gentlemen," Christine interjected "I have a stew on the stove for supper, would you care to stay for some Nadir?" Christine asked as she rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"I would love to Christine, Thank you." Nadir informed her.

"I will finish the stew, and call you both into the dining room." Christine informed them both as she shut the kitchen door.

"That lady really does love you," Nadir told Erik as they both finished their drinks,

"I am so blessed to have her, I still cannot believe I am not trapped in a wonderful dream," Erik sighed,

"Well I can only improve reality for you, I followed your instructions and here is the draft from the bank for your payment for the Castalot project," Nadir said flourishing a slip of paper at him, Erik took it looked at it, looked at it again and held it up to the light and stared,

"Yes that is correct," Nadir smirked that is just your payment I have paid all the suppliers the men and taken my cut. The Baronne was so impressed he paid an additional bonus, so I shared it with the men as per your instructions."

"This is more than I made a month from the managers of the opera house!" Erik exclaimed, looking stunned.

"A few more clients like the Baronne and we could retire!" Nadir exclaimed. "Which reminds me how is your secret project going? Christine is terrified that you will be outed by your mask as the former Phantom, all I have said is that you had the matter in hand as the ball is at the end of the week."

Erik smiled "After Christine helped me make a very detailed cast, I stayed up all night and completed my project and made a new day to day mask, that is why I was so tired, you will see my project at the ball and not before." Erik grinned confidently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Undignified Advances

It did not matter how much reassurance Nadir, or Erik for that fact gave her Christine was terrified that she would lose Erik and he would be arrested. Erik had disappeared early that morning and had returned only a couple of hours ago, Christine hoped that he had sorted out whatever it was that he had to do to not be recognized as the former Phantom.

ooo

As she finished styling her hair in nothing but her under things and corset Christine heard her bedroom door open, looking in the mirror expecting to see her husband, she stifled a scream, behind her stood a man she did not recognise.

He stood silently staring at her, she slowly brought her arms down to her lap, turned around and looked at him, he was breathtakingly handsome and seemingly built like a slim Adonis, tall and pale with high chiselled cheek bones carrying a proud face, full muscled cheeks, sculpted full lips curved in a seductive smile, his nose was roman but not too big in fact just perfect, stunning thick black hair collar length hair the fringe flicked lazily over to one side and brows to match and masculine yet long black eyelashes she noted each time he blinked lazily at her. Dressed in evening wear with a sapphire blue waistcoat and cravat that strangely matched her ball gown, He was pure desire in human form, but he was not her husband.

Christine snapped out of her reverie, "Who are you and where is my husband?" she demanded, the man said nothing just raised his left eyebrow and licked his lips lasciviously before he stepped towards her, "Stay back!" Christine demanded, as the man took another step towards her. "Erik!" Christine screamed, "Erik!" the man took a final step forward and stood right in front of her.

That was enough, Christine grabbed her slipper off her foot and went to slap the man with it, he jumped back his arms raised defensively to his head,

"Just do not hit my face!" he yelped, Christine recognised his voice and stopped dead in her tracks,

"Erik?" she asked,

"who else would be in your bedroom?" Erik sighed.

Christine looked closer and suddenly saw her husband's beautiful amber eyes staring back at her,

"Goodness, you look different," she remarked, then she scowled and slapped his arm with her slipper, "You bastard, you scared the life out of me," Christine growled,

Erik stood there and started to laugh,

"I do not think it is funny," Christine stated,

"Oh I agree it was not funny to scare you, but if I can convince the woman who knows every part of me so well, I think I can convince the people at the ball, the mask is a flexible rubber and it mimics the expressions of my real face." Erik told her as with a flick of his wrist he produced a beautiful red rose tied with a black ribbon from thin air, and handed it to her, "I am sorry for scaring you my angel," Erik said sincerely.

"You are forgiven maestro, but just so you know, I prefer you without any mask, just my beautiful loving husband." Christine said as she kissed him and pulled a face, "I certainly prefer your real lips to kiss even though I could not tell you are wearing a mask, however we need to attend this ball, for your business. Please can you help me on with my gown and we can be on our way, the sooner we arrive the sooner we can come home."

ooo

Nadir was already in the carriage waiting when Erik and Christine climbed in. Nadir nearly threw Erik out until he spoke. During the journey to the ball, Erik regaled Nadir with the process he had used to create and apply the mask and false eyelashes, finishing only as the carriage stopped outside the Castalot de Barbazac home. Nadir exited first then Erik who helped Christine down from the carriage.

ooo

The problems started the moment the Baronne introduced Erik and Christine to the other guests at the ball.

One beautiful lady who suddenly appeared next to Erik giggled and batted her eyes at him as he jumped mysteriously and looked at her.

As they moved to the next group another lady smiled and stood next to Erik and blushed as he again jumped slightly and looked at her.

Erik's strange reaction continued as it appeared that a group of no more than five ladies either batted their eyes or blushed at him as they kept appearing beside him as Christine and he were introduced to each guest at the ball.

Once all the introductions were made, Erik and Christine moved to the side of the reception room and Erik stood with his back to the wall.

"Erik what on earth is wrong with you?" Christine questioned with some concern,

"I seem to be making quite an impression with a group of girls," Erik said to her with his discomfort clearly on his mask,

"What do you mean?" Christine asked,

"I have had the back of my person pinched multiple times by every one of a group of five ladies who seem to be following me around the reception, one of them even… patted me!" Erik whispered in a shocked tone,

Christine whispered in his ear, "I can see it is making you uncomfortable, but I am proud of you, you have not lost your temper and are still behaving like the gentleman you really are, I suspect they will find someone else to disturb soon enough if you do not react."

Madame Giry, Nadir, Meg and Jean sauntered over. "What is upsetting Erik?" Nadir asked as Erik went and stood by Jean, who was discreetly marvelling over Erik's mask.

"Erik is becoming quite the darling of the ball," Christine replied, "he keeps getting his bottom pinched by five specific women who are following him around the room. He is really not comfortable with all the attention he is getting from them," Christine explained,

"Oh the poor man, Jean has warned me about them," Meg told her, "they like to prey on men immorally to get gifts and such, they rely on their fathers titles to ensure they do not get into trouble about it," Meg said,

"Humm," Christine replied, "What do you think of my Erik?" Christine asked changing the subject as she watched the five vultures circling the room,

"Nadir did inform Maman, Jean and I about Erik's mask, so it was not a shock to see him look so different, but I prefer him with his real face or normal mask." Meg lamented.

"Same here," Madame Giry agreed,

"I agree with you as well and I told Erik that before we left home this evening, but it would not have been safe." Christine said as she, Meg and Madame Giry watched as one of the irritating five tried her luck again gliding over to Erik.

The lady ignored Jean and leant over towards Erik with a very low cut dress, then whispered something to him. The ladies watched as Erik stiffened and shook his head firmly as he held up his left hand to show the lady his wedding ring, she winked and walked off.

"I see Erik is popular with the ladies, Christine are you alright with this?" Nadir asked,

"I am more likely to see Erik run screaming from here in blind rage and fear, than take up any of the offers so yes I am fine, but I think Erik is not," Christine replied worry echoing in her tone.

ooo

Not long afterwards, Erik and Jean were standing talking to the Baronne when yet another one of the five again sauntered up to Erik, her hand slipping surreptitiously under the tails of his jacket and stayed there.

The Baronne looked irritated and jean looked to the floor when they saw her and when Erik's false eyebrows shot up she whispered to him winked and removed her hand as she wandered away.

"Are you alright my lad?" The Baronne asked,

"Apparently, I have a rendezvous in the arbour if I want," Erik said trying to hide his anger and discomfort.

The Baronne looked concerned, "Jean had explained a few things to me," he said as he threw his arm across Erik's shoulders in a fatherly fashion making Erik cringe slightly, "After dinner, to avoid those erm… ladies I recommend you spend the rest of the evening in the mens study, staying in there there will be very good for your business," he told Erik as he took his arm from Erik's shoulder.

ooo

As the Baronne and Jean wandered off to talk to other guests, Erik tried to sneak back to Christine, but failed miserably, he was accosted by the entire group of giggling younger ladies who patted every part of him they could reach, and it took Nadir to rescue Erik before they left him alone.

Erik was visibly shaking with fear and rage by the time he and Nadir got back to the group. He had never been comfortable with strangers staring at him let alone touching him.

Looking around he could see the admiring stares he was getting from those women and a certain part of him that was more used to being placed on an organ bench was sore from all the pinching, all he wanted to do was hide back under the opera house, if this is what you got being handsome, Erik was for once in his life glad he was ugly.

He was angry and violated, feelings that had haunted him once because he was ugly and now because of the complete opposite, these women obviously thought he was a handsome lothario.

Erik just felt like a sex object. These women based on their behaviour, wanted just sex with him and he objected. Objected because they were not his beloved Christine, they would not take no for an answer and they did not care for Erik a human being with feelings, they wanted momentarily the thrill of pleasure from the dark, wealthy, fantasy creature they thought stood before them and then to return to their normal lives.

With this thought in his head Erik buried his rising anger and with a gentle smile hiding his emotions, Erik escorted Christine into dinner and after to a seat in the ball room before he excused himself and Nadir and headed into the men's study

ooo

The rest of the evening went more smoothly, Erik and Nadir managed avoid the prowling women and spent the rest of the ball hidden in the men's drawing room. Surrounded by cigar smoke, ribald comments about everything, and the rich and influential men of Paris, and they all seemed to be impressed and want his work.

Erik relaxed slightly and began to enjoy their company as he and Nadir struck several deals, Nadir even gave up and allowed Erik to tell everyone in the room he was Erik's secretary. And, provided their customers paid, the money offered that night would be enough to safely see their new business venture through its first year comfortably.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **For the Reviewers who have an account, I shall reply to you and I apologise but I have recently become very disorganised due to a large life change recently. Thank you for your patience.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

A Little Pinch of Anger

On the journey home Erik was distracted and silent, as he stared out of the window of the carriage. Both Nadir and Christine saw an Erik storm on the horizon.

"Did you enjoy your evening, Angel?" Erik said gently breaking the silence even though he never looked away from the window.

"If you count spending the majority of the night after the first dance sequestered away in the ladies parlour with Madame Giry, trying to calm a distraught Meg, then yes I had a nice time," Christine replied grimly.

"What happened?" Erik asked in a horrified tone,

"That group of little harlots that were upsetting and harassing you earlier in the evening, decided once Jean was dancing with Madame Giry and I with the Baronne, since you were out of their reach, to turn their attentions on Meg, and spent the entire first dance hounding her, Meredith found her in the back of the ladies room hysterical. Raoul and Meredith came and found myself and the Baronne first then went to locate Madame Giry. When I found her, they had torn the combs out of her hair and ripped her dress whilst taunting her that the Baronne's son just wanted her for a mistress as she was only a common opera whore." Christine stated annoyance in her eyes.

Erik's eyes were like saucers, Christine carried on her anger subsiding, "Meg is strong in every way but love, Jean is her first love, her first and as far as she is concerned only love, and the thought that he might be using her was too much," Christine finished,

"Jean loves Meg with all his heart!" Erik declared,

"As much as Erik loves you, if his behaviour around her is anything to go by," Nadir added.

Christine then growled, "It took most of the night and Meredith, Madame Giry and Myself to convince her to come out of the ladies parlour, by the time she came out the Baronne and Baronness had made it clear that they did not tolerate such behaviour and those vultures had left after being threatened with social disgrace. Jean went down on one knee in front of the entire ball room and asked Meg to marry him again because he loved her. Meg is still a little shaken up and I cannot blame her."

"I am so honoured to have Jean as a friend, he is a real gentleman," Erik commented,

"Erik," Christine suddenly said a flash of fire in her eye, "Those whores humiliated you and hurt my best friend, I will do something to get those wenches back if it is the last thing I do!" Christine declared fire burning in her eyes.

ooo

When the carriage pulled up a little distance from the opera house, Erik got out and held his hand out for Christine, as she was about to leave, Nadir placed his hand on her arm, "You really are very incensed about the way Erik was treated?" It was a question and a statement in one, "yes I am," Christine replied, "No one hurts my husband or my best friend," She stated, "I suggest you speak to the Baronness and Madame Giry then, they will advise you, Good night Christine," Nadir said sagely as Christine left the carriage.

Back in the lake house, Erik went straight to his laboratory and came back a little while later, mask less and without his wig, wiping the residue of the adhesive he had used for the mask off his face with a cloth. Christine noted his eyes had lost their glow and all that remained was the same haunted look she had seen as she left him with Raoul that fateful night nearly five months ago.

"I am afraid I will not be good company tonight," Erik commented as he wandered passed her to his room. Christine stood in the middle of the sitting room, what memories had tonight stirred up for him? Quietly she went to her own room and changed into her nightwear and robe, before heading out of her door.

As she left her room. Christine quickly entered Erik's bedroom and found him mask and wigless in his pyjamas sitting on the floor, staring at the bathroom door, those vicious harridans had no idea what they had done to her beautiful precious husband. Silently gliding to his side, Christine wrapped her arms around him and held him close,

"Erik is not wearing that mask again," He said determination in his voice veiled by fatigue.

ooo

Erik had finally fallen asleep that night, after making Christine promise to go to her own room after he was asleep, and to leave him alone in his room no matter what happened. Christine hardly slept as she heard Erik yelling periodically through the night, nightmares, he had told her that he occasionally had them, longing to go to him but for once obeying his wishes.

Her anger grew as she listened to him. It was the early morning when she finally realised little would be achieved by lying in bed her thoughts chasing sleep away. Getting out of bed, Christine put her robe on and went to make a cup of tea. She was standing in the kitchen lost in her thoughts as she watched Erik his head down wordlessly come into the kitchen and down into the wine cellar, appearing a few moments later with a bottle of brandy in his hand and without seeing her he went back to his room.

ooo

Christine spent the morning on her own. She did go into Erik's room at lunch time to take him some lunch, but found him out cold on his messy bed surrounded by the smell of alcohol and a now empty bottle of brandy on the floor beside him. Leaving the food on the bedside table, she came out and quietly shutting the door she wrote Erik a note and went to find the one person who might have some insight into what was running through Erik's mind, Nadir.

As the carriage drew up, Christine hoped Nadir was at home. Fortunately, he was crossing the street from the office when she climbed out of the carriage,

"Oh, Thank the lord you are here!" Christine exclaimed as Nadir walked up beside her,

"Christine what is wrong you look like a wrung-out rag?" Nadir asked concern colouring his voice,

"It is Erik, I am so worried, she replied shaking, "Come inside we can talk, Nadir told her as he escorted her into his apartment.

ooo

Inside the drawing room Christine sat on the couch as Nadir requested Darius for tea for two and turned to her,

"What has happened? Nadir asked as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

Over the next few moments Christine told Nadir all of what had passed after they left the carriage. Nadir sat and listened his own concern showing on his face as Darius served the tea.

"Is there anything in what Erik told you about his past that would explain this, anything you could not tell me in front of Erik? You have to tell me now Nadir, I could not go on without him!" Christine exclaimed starting to cry.

"Christine," Nadir said as he stood and placed his hand on her arm, as he offered her his handkerchief, I have told you everything Erik told me, I have long suspected that there were more indignities that he would not tell me, you know he spends half his life trying to forget his past. You are going to have to get Erik to talk to you." Nadir sighed. "The best way is to get him drunk, he will talk but he will lose his temper, he hates recalling his past so please be careful." Nadir informed her,

"Thank you Nadir I had best be getting back, I need to get another bottle of Brandy, before I return," Christine said,

"Wait Christine," Nadir said halting her departure with his hand. She watched as Nadir went to a cabinet and took out a bottle of clear liquid labelled with a strange foreign writing.

"This is Arak, it is a lot stronger than brandy, I used this when I got him to talk last time" "Thank you," Christine told him as she took the bottle and left.

ooo

Back at the lake house, after removing her cloak, Christine entered the sitting room. She was strangely pleased to see that Erik had not left his room. Banking the fire in the sitting room she then took a glass and the bottle that Nadir had given her and went to find Erik. He was still in his pyjamas, sitting on the bed staring into the distance as if he was lost in memories. Christine felt her heart ache at his distress. Opening the bottle, she poured a full glass of the Arak and walked carefully towards her Erik, holding it out she watched as he took the glass and drank it straight down, holding the glass out for a refill. His eyes never looking at her.

It took a further two full glasses before Christine saw a reaction. Erik suddenly dropped the glass on the floor where it smashed, and started to growl, she went to comfort him and was shocked when he refused to let her near him.

"Get away from Erik," He snapped as his eyes made contact with hers, "You do not want to be near him, he is so very angry," he continued. Christine knelt beside him, numb at his statement.

"Erik, I…" Christine started,

"NO!" Erik shouted as he suddenly stood up and started pacing furiously, "Erik is not a toy," He growled.

"Please Erik!" Christine beseeched, as Erik snatched the bottle of Arak from her hand and swigged it.

"Erik!" Christine yelled, "What are you talking about? What are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding from you?" Erik yelled at her, "trying to forget again more like!" he snapped as he finished the Arak and threw the now empty bottle against the wall where it smashed.

"Erik has always had an issue with people touching his body for their own amusement, ever since he was with the Gypsies, there were several vile beings in the camp who used to harass Erik just for their own amusement. Those creatures and their wandering hands that Erik had to tolerate last night made him relive horrible days of indignity and humiliation he would rather not remember, and once again he could not do anything about it," He spat.

Christine felt her mouth drop open, as she recalled that until she had told Erik she loved him, he had been nervous of any touch outside of music and always guarded his dignity. This had really upset Erik and Christine felt angry towards the harlots and their disgraceful unladylike behaviour.

ooo

Erik was becoming drowsy due to the Arak and he dropped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes great heaving sobs shaking his body,

"Now you have seen Erik's foul temper again and Erik promised you would not, you will want to leave him, and he does not want you to go," he sobbed.

Christine moved so she was knelt beside Erik and she took him in her arms, "I have the very best love in you I could ever have and your temper will not make me leave you so do not suggest it again." She told him with no uncertainty "I love you Erik, your temper no longer scares me away," Christine stated as she held him close to her. "Now I need you to sleep." She told him as she helped him stand and guided him to his bed, laying Erik down she covered him up and sat on the bed beside him.

"You will not leave Erik? Not even with his foul temper?" he asked incredulously as he yawned.

"Not even death will separate us," Christine replied as Erik drifted off to a deep alcohol induced sleep.

ooo

Christine silently stepped out of Erik's room and shut the door, her anger continued. How dare those tarts upset her husband! It was time they learnt a lesson. With a need to get back at them fuelling her every step Christine went to find Madame Giry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Chocolates and Plots

Christine did not even stop to collect her cloak as she walked to Madame Giry's apartment. It was mid-afternoon when she knocked on the door and waited patiently as Meg came up beside her, obviously from practice. Opening the door Meg invited Christine inside.

"Meg, how are you?" Christine asked as the entered the doorway,

"I was very upset but Jean was wonderful and I cannot thank you and Meredith enough, those women were horrible," Meg replied as they made their way to the parlour Christine then heard Jean talking to Madame Giry. All conversation stopped as Christine strode in.

"What is going on?" Meg questioned staring at Christine, "This visit is about last night, am I right?" Meg asked. Jean went to the kitchen to make tea as the ladies sat down and caught up with all the events of the past night, all agreeing something needed to be done. Madame Giry then revealed that Jean has brought some of her favourite chocolates and they would come out to share when their last guest arrived.

ooo

Jean then came back with the tea, placed the tray beside Madame Giry and quietly sat in a chair at the dining table.

"Erik is very upset, yes?" Madame Giry asked Christine gently, not beating around the bush. Christine had sat almost as still as a statue until that moment and turning to Madame Giry,

"Oh Madame Giry, I do not know what to do, I am so angry at those creatures from last night, she said, Madame Giry sat beside the distraught young woman and placed her arm around Christine's shaking shoulders,

"You were not the only one watching Erik last night," Madame Giry told her cryptically, "In fact that was the reason Jean came to see me privately, whilst Meg was leading the Ballet class today, he also realised that Erik was very uncomfortable being stalked by those tarts at the ball last night."

"What do you mean?" Christine asked bewildered,

Madame Giry asked, "Has he told you why he is distraught?"

"Yes, and if it was anyone but Erik I would say they were severely over reacting!" Christine quietly exclaimed.

"Erik has his own way of reacting to many things," Madame Giry mused, as she looked directly to Jean,

"My father in the short time he spent with Erik last night saw a man lacking a father's guidance and has offered to take Erik under his wing, in fact when I spoke to him this morning about what happened last night, he wanted to get to know Erik much better" Jean said.

"Pardon?" Christine asked. Jean took a deep breath, "My father, has faced a few losses of dignity himself," Jean told Christine as her expression turn to one of confusion. Jean continued, "my father married late in life, not because he was fussy but because of the way he was treated by my grandfather, who was not a nice man." Jean clarified, "My father learned how to overcome the loss of dignity from his youth," Jean added. Christine nodded, "He wishes to visit your home and have, I think a father to son like talk with your husband that will have Erik back to his normal self. I will get him, and we shall head to your house; minding the traps on the way," Jean informed her as he bowed formally and took his leave.

As Jean fetched his father and carefully made their way to the house on the lake, Meg and Christine sat chatting. Sitting down next to Christine Meg took the cup of tea her mother offered her, as Christine finished her cup and asked for another,

"Those rotten wenches!" Christine spat, "I so want to teach them a lesson! Not just for Erik but also for you Meg for what they did to you." Christine stated,

Meg gave her a hug, "I hope that we can come up with something good, they were nasty," Meg said as Christine took her refilled cup back off Madame Giry,

"We have one more guest to arrive and I think we can all help you in this endeavour," Madame Giry said as sitting at the dining table she took a sip of her own tea.

A Delicate knock at the door announced the final guest and as Meg went to answer it Madame Giry went to make fresh tea. Meg showed the last guest into the parlour a look of shock on her face.

"Please take a seat Madame Baronness," Meg said with a curtsey,

"Please away from the glare of society call me Genevieve both of you," The Baroness replied smoothly as Meg sat on the couch next to Christine.

"Now I understand that those society tarts have caused you issues Madame Jardinier?" the Baroness asked Christine,

"Yes, they have, and please call me Christine," Christine replied as Madame Giry came back into the parlour with a fresh pot of tea, a fresh cup for the Baronness and the chocolates on a plate. Placing them down on the dining table she turned to face the Baroness.

"Genevieve!" Madame Giry declared as she strode to the Baroness and embraced her. Meg and Christine sat there opened mouthed,

"Madame Giry it has been too long since our last little chat," The Baronness replied hugging the ballet Mistress back.

"Please do not call me Madame Giry, you are making me feel old, Annette will do," Madame Giry replied chuckling.

Taking a seat at the dining table with Madame Giry, the Baronness smiled at the two younger ladies sitting on the couch, mouths open in shock.

"I suppose we had better explain a few things before these young ladies have their jaws stuck like that permanently," The Baronness said chuckling along with Madame Giry.

ooo

It was an enlightening time for Christine, as she learnt how Madame Giry and the Baronness knew each other, how a brilliant young dancer tutored by Madame Giry twenty two years ago stole the heart of a perpetual bachelor and became a Baronness. Now Christine understood why Jean had not faced the same attitude from his family regarding his engagement to Meg as Raoul had done from his cousins during the six months Christine had stayed with him as his fiancée.

Then the mood of the conversation changed as the ladies tucked into the chocolates,

"I understand that you wish for advice on how to return the distress those tarts caused you and your husband," asked the Baronness her face becoming serious, "I have never liked them, their parents are too quick to cover up their indiscretions and not instil good manners into them and they have caused much trouble to many people but as daughters of the higher aristocracy they are left free to continue their wild ways," She told Meg and Christine, who looked at each other.

"Right!" the Baronness declared, "Let us put our heads together and sort out these misfits before they do any more harm!"

With everything agreed, Christine put in motion the plan they had all had a part in creating, but before she returned home she visited Father Morin for confession and absolution for the sins she had just committed even if it did feel emancipating to finally have a back bone strong enough to protect the people she loved, especially Erik, sinning against other people for any reason was not proper for a good catholic woman.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Nun so Foolish

Christine entered the Lake house apprehensively. On arriving in the sitting room, she found Erik fully dressed, wearing his normal mask and wig, looking slightly haggard and hung over, sitting in his chair with a cup of coffee beside him reading a book. Before she could say anything, Erik looked up, placed the book on the table by his coffee cup and placed himself penitently on his knees before her, his head bowed. Before he could say a word, Christine placed herself on her knees in front of him and as Erik raised his head she stared into his shocked eyes.

"You have nothing to be penitent for." Christine told him as she wrapped her arms around him. Erik's shaking arms came around her, as he buried his head in her curls,

"Thank you," he replied, his voice indicating the relief he felt that his beloved Christine had not abandoned him.

"Now!" Christine said as she stood up and pulled on Erik's arms until he joined her standing up. "I have a little confession I am afraid, I have done something really naughty," she said as she looked suddenly looked at the floor, "I had a little help to do it but if the plan works those harlots who hurt you and Meg will be enjoying the inside of a convent for the rest of their days." Erik looked bemused,

"What did you do?" he asked sounding concerned "I err went in disguise and placed a piece in L Époque about the observed behaviour of those creatures and how society pities their families for the shame they must feel, by tomorrow their families will suddenly feel the need to restore family honour and the piece suggest the way."

Erik stood back looking amazed and pleased, "Remind me to never upset you!" he declared chuckling, "Though I can understand from my talk with Aristide, that you would have had willing help." Erik finished.

"Aristide?" Christine asked, "The Baronne, He and I have both had losses of dignity and, so he insisted that he wants to be like a real father to me, apparently I remind him of himself at times." Erik smiled "I finally have a father or as close to a father that I can." he said, "The positive aspects of last night I now have at least another twenty commissions for my work, so you now have a successful husband," Erik finished.

Christine could see that the huge weights that had fallen off his shoulders as slowly her husband was gaining all that life had previously stolen from him.

"Good, then tomorrow a new day and no more thoughts of the past, but now supper and an early night, you look like Carlotta," Christine said giggling at the very puzzled face Erik pulled.

"Huh?" he asked, "If I tell you, you look like death warmed up you will only agree with me, so I had to think of a description of something I do not like, to encourage you to eat supper and go to bed," Christine said laughing gently.

"In that case," Erik said shuddering, "If you think I look like Carlotta. I should have a thin soup for supper and do some calisthenics," he said patting his slender frame, "I would not want to get any fatter!"

Christine giggled as Erik told her this and smiling gently, he took her hand and they went to make supper together.

ooo

The next morning across Paris, five separate high ranking Aristocrats having read the story about their daughters, spat out their morning coffee across their copies of L Époque and quickly arranged for their five troublesome unmarried daughters to be immediately sent to different convents around France, the price of not doing so would have been humiliation and loss of honour amongst their peers and that was too much to take. The rumours of the disgraced women being sent away spread through society like a fire, reaching the Baronness before afternoon tea, she smiled and wrote a little note.

ooo

That evening Jean popped into the lake house with a note for Christine from his mother, it simply read 'CONGRATULATIONS, five new unwilling postulants started today'.

"Maman said that you would know what it meant?" Jean said hoping Christine would clarify, since his mother had been most evasive regarding the odd note.

"Indeed I do," smiled Christine sweetly, "It means, never ever hurt my husband or anyone I care about, Christine Jardinier now has an attitude and she is not afraid to use it." Christine smiled proudly as she answered Jean.

Jean looked puzzled, "It means do not upset my wife!" Erik translated chuckling as he asked, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Thank you but no, I have a late supper with Madame Giry and My Meg," Jean grinned as he went to leave,

"Jean!" Christine called out to him as Erik went to show him to the door, "Tell your mother, thank you and I hope to see her soon," Christine said,

"I will and have a good night!" Jean replied as Erik shut the door. Erik came back into the sitting room and sat on the couch beside Christine, as she snuggled into his embrace,

"I love you!" Christine said as she stared into his enchanting amber eyes,

"I love you too!" Erik yawned and gently dozed off beside her his head resting on the back of the couch. Christine leaned into him and fell asleep in Erik's arms.

ooo

A little while later Erik woke up and decided a proper bed would be a better idea. Picking Christine up in his arms, Erik made his way to her room. As he placed her on her bed she awoke, and grabbed his hand pulling him abruptly onto her bed.

"Erik, stay beside me tonight, we can…" Christine blushed and as she pressed against him and started to undo his trousers continued, "make up for lost time as husband and wife," Erik looked at his sweet wife and disentangled himself from her. Standing back up Erik did up his trousers.

"Erm, I still have a headache, so forgive me my dear but I think that trying to get a good nights sleep will do me wonders since I now have a lot of work to do, Good night my angel," Erik said as he kissed Christine and left her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

No Fun for the Diva

The following morning, as Christine made coffee, she reflected on her marriage it was nearly perfect. She was however getting frustrated with only one aspect. They had passionately consummated their marriage on their wedding night, and the morning after, however since then fate had conspired in some odd ways to prevent them from continuing such activities, even last night when Christine wanted him, and she was more than sure he wanted her, he had suddenly developed a headache and went to his own bed. It was no good, Erik's once lava hot, scorching, insatiable passion had seemed to have gone right off the boil!

ooo

Later that morning, after Erik had gone out to see Nadir at the office, Madame Giry and Meg popped down to the Lake house for coffee. Christine had asked Madame Giry about how to go about reinstating marital congress and; once Meg had finished choking with laughter and Madame Giry had cleaned up her dress where she had dropped her pastry in shock Madame Giry pointed out that Erik might somehow had gotten the idea that a gentleman should be restrained and not passionate all the time, so she suggested purchasing a specific book about such matters and leaving it lying around for Erik to read and get some idea that Christine wanted him to be passionate all the time. Thus, Christine had to have a very awkward conversation with the only person she could about locating such embarrassing reading material, Erik's best friend, Nadir.

ooo

The invite for a private cup of tea with Christine intrigued Nadir, so the following morning whilst Nadir knew Erik was away at a construction site of one of his designs, he duly knocked the door at the lake house to be received by a very flushed Christine.

"Good day Christine," he said as he took off his astrakhan hat and hung it on a hook in the hallway,

"Good morning Monsieur Daroga," came Christine's shaky reply "I have a question to ask you of a most personal nature."

"I thought that might be the case when you called me Daroga." Nadir responded, "How can I be of assistance?"

Christine's blush grew brighter and she asked Nadir to come through to the sitting room and partake of tea. When the tea was served, Christine could barely look at Nadir when she spoke quietly.

"I have been informed by Madame Giry that you might be able to help me resolve a most pressing personal issue. I have a need of a specific book that I cannot locate in Erik's vast library." Here she broke off and sipped her tea her mouth dry. Nadir looked at her and asked,

"What book is that?" "Umm perhaps if I explain why I am requesting such a book you will not think so badly of me." Christine whispered.

"Go on." Nadir pressed. Christine took a deep breath and all the words came out sotto Voce and fast as if speaking them quickly would remove some of the embarrassment she felt.

"I have no idea how to encourage Erik to reinstate marital congress." Came the flustered reply.

"Oh!" Nadir was sure his face was as flushed as Christine's at this point. "I would have thought that that was one thing Erik would have embraced as often as he could?" Nadir replied trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"No" came the sad reply Christine continued "Our Wedding night was consummated but due to the flu and my being appointed Prima Donna Erik has insisted we sleep in separate beds."

Christine sighed feeling like the worst was out. She continued emboldened by the lack of disgust at her missing propriety: Nadir in fact looked rather stunned. "I have tried soft words and tender touches, I have asked, begged and two nights ago I all but threw myself at him, He still enjoys cuddling me and kissing but that is it, he seems either too busy with work or he has a headache." Christine here started to cry. "What if he has realised he no longer wants to be with me, what if I am too boring?"

Nadir was temporarily at a loss for words. Christine took a breath and found her courage again,

"So, you see I asked Madame Giry for advice and she suggested a specific book that Erik could read and we could go from there?"

Nadir asked, "So why do you need my help?"

Christine blushed and looked at him through hopeful eyes and replied, "I could not purchase the book myself for that would not be appropriate."

Nadir looked at her, "What book is this?" he asked and then took a sip of his tea, as Christine replied, "Madame Giry called it the Perfumed Garden."

At this point, Nadir choked on his tea. "Umm, Umm, Umm…. Did Madame Giry tell you what was in this book!" came the shocked reply as Nadir mopped tea off his trousers.

"No!" Christine replied, "She said it was a book for men only."

"Ahh! I see;" Nadir took a deep breath and looked at Christine with puzzled sympathy, "I will purchase the book and may I suggest that you leave it on the Coffee table for Erik to read when he is ready."

At this point the door to the lake house opened and Erik walked in clearly not impressed.

"Ah Daroga, what brings you to my door?" Was his curt question. Nadir looked at Christine and saw her discreetly shake her head.

"Am I not allowed to visit my friend and his wife?" Nadir asked indignantly.

"Humm if a visit was all you intended." came Erik's reply. At this point, Nadir stood up and thanked Christine for the tea and made to leave. Erik followed him out.

"Daroga why are your trousers wet? What have you been doing with my wife?" Nadir merely sighed and said,

"My clumsy hands dropped my cup of tea and it landed on my trousers." Erik made to look incensed and Nadir quickly finished "And I cleaned it up myself. By the way I shall see you tomorrow before breakfast time, Erik as we have a new commission to discuss, I will meet you here rather than the office."

Erik Rolled his eyes and sighed "Wonderful! Just what I always wanted a Persian invasion to start the day very well I shall see you tomorrow." With that Erik turned on his heel walked back into his house and slammed the door shut.

ooo

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully with Erik and Christine having a music lesson and then lunch. During lunch Christine looked at Erik as he ate his soup his mask on the table as Christine had encouraged him to not wear it when they were alone. Erik was aware of his wife looking at him and as he finished his soup he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"What are you thinking mon petite?" Erik enquired,

Christine looked into her lap and replied, "About us and…" she broke off and sighed.

Erik got up from his seat at the dining table and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her

"Tell your Erik please have I done something to upset you?" He asked sounding distressed.

"No Erik you have done nothing to me." Christine replied Erik pressed his lips to hers and smiled, "I have work to do this afternoon so I can deal with the Persian menace tomorrow."

With this he stood up picked up his mask put it on walking out to the hallway he picked up his cloak and hat and left her sitting in the dining room.

"No Erik," Christine said as the front door shut "You have done nothing to me since the morning after our wedding night and that is just the problem".

ooo

A little later as Christine stood up and collected the lunch items. there was a knock at the door, Christine put the lunch items back on the table and answered the door. Nadir stood there looking embarrassed he handed her a package wrapped in brown paper and quietly said, "I thought it better not to hand this to you tomorrow here is the book we spoke of I shall see you then." and with that he quickly left.

Christine called out "Thank you!" as she closed the door.

Once back inside Christine's curiosity took over and she forgot about the lunch items walking quickly to her room she shut the door opened the package and opened the book.

The writing was Arabic she knew Erik could read this strange language but then she stopped her hand went to her mouth and she gasped in shock, the pictures were... shocking did not even cover it. Christine turned to another picture and stared…. Christine felt her face flame with salacious thoughts of Erik and her and the pictures in the book, oh god. If this is what she thought of after looking at the pictures, then Erik after he had read it. Christine feeling very flustered, closed the lewd book and hurriedly entered the sitting room where she tossed it on the side table by Erik's reading chair and decided she would be better off washing up the lunch items.

ooo

Later as Christine sat and finished some needlework Erik came back and after removing his cloak and hat strode into the sitting room took off his mask and went up to Christine brushing her cheek with his hand he bent to press his lips to hers.

"Ahh nothing like a successful day with progress." he smoothly said as he walked over to his reading chair and sat down picking up his newspaper he crossed his long legs resting his left ankle on his right knee. And lost himself in the current affairs of the day.

Sitting directly across from him Christine stared, Erik's chair was higher than the chair she sat in and so Christine noticed that she had a clear view of the placket of Erik's trousers and then… those salacious thoughts came flooding back. Christine's face caught fire as the blush took hold she suddenly felt strange a need to either run and hide or rip all of Erik's clothes off him and seduce him in the middle of the sitting room, she chose the cowards way out. "Erik, I think I shall…" she said as she rose very quickly dropping her needlework.

Erik looked up to see a very flushed Christine turn and run into her bedroom. He stood up and was puzzled what on earth had caused that strange reaction? Then he noticed the book on the side table, which was not there when he left earlier. Erik picked it up and growled under his breath

"Nadir you wait you pesky Persian." That was when, Erik realised his sweet curious wife had obviously tried to read the book, and whilst the Arabic language would have prevented her from understanding the text he knew the pictures were more than clear.

A mischievous thought struck Erik, a way to seem to encourage her but to really put her off her current ideas at the same time and he went to his bedroom and located a book from his bedside table, from there he went to Christine's bedroom door and knocked clearing his throat he waited till a very red-faced Christine opened the door and looked at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"My dear," Erik said trying to keep the laughter from his voice, "If you wished to read that nature of book you only had to ask me." He handed her a book "This is my copy and is translated into French so you can read it."

At this point, Erik suddenly remembered something, and although Christine still had not looked at him he blushed "Urm you may find a few of the pages are stuck together I err dropped a piece of lemon tart on the book when I was reading it last and the err pages stuck together. It is merely a treatise on marital relations and rather boring in fact, but you will find this one easier to read. I suppose I had better start cooking dinner."

Erik went to the kitchen and left a very embarrassed Christine holding the book. Christine thought, " _Erik, you do not eat lemon tart!_ " and shut the door to her room and sat down on the bed, well that had clearly not worked as he already had a copy of the book and well that obviously had not inspired him.

Christine plucked the last of her courage and picked up the book and took it with her to the kitchen. Erik had started a simple stew for dinner and as she entered he turned to her. "Finished so soon my angel? I told you it was not an interesting read."

Christine took a deep breath and asked, "Do you have any other books like this?" Erik just stared at her

"Yes," he said hesitantly "I have one other it is an Indian book called the Karma Sutra my copy is also in French and I will fetch it for you when we retire for the night. Why this sudden interest in such knowledge my little wife? We do not wish to procreate since you are the Prima Donna and so I am at a loss as to this curiosity."

"Can a woman not be curious my husband?" Christine asked

"Humm as you wish mon petite." Erik replied as he returned to finishing their dinner. If Erik was troubled by Christine's request he did not show it and so after dinner as Erik sat at the pipe organ finishing a composition Christine determinedly sat on the couch trying to read Erik's copy of the perfumed garden, hoping he might do something, it did not work.

As they retired for the night Erik appeared at her bedroom door as she entered he handed her his other book and smiled "This one is blunt and you may find it rather crass." He said, "Enjoy your reading my wife goodnight." Erik Kissed Christine and went to his room shutting his door.

ooo

Behind his bedroom door Erik finally released the last of his control, it had taken everything he had and then some, to refrain from cracking; his angels desire to increase his well-hidden but already overwhelming desire was causing issues, he wanted to barge back into her room and give her hours of veritable and pleasurable activities born of all the knowledge he had gleaned from those very books and others he had in his bedroom.

Once upon a time Erik would have done just that but since Christine asked to return to the stage and he had made that silent vow with himself that he would do nothing to get in the way of her dreams, he would curb his newly permitted appetite. However, he was still a red-blooded man and he found it arousing that Christine wished to read such literature even if it was to encourage him unaware he really needed no encouragement and that thought alone made his trousers become suddenly extremely snug and so if he was to maintain his personal vow to keep his hands to himself, he would need a cold bath.

A very cold bath.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

The Return of the Lemon Tart With Preservatives

The following morning Christine awoke to the loud laughter of Nadir echoing through the house and Erik's voice instructing the noisy Persian to lower his volume. She went to the bathroom and dressed before entering the sitting room. On arriving there Christine noticed the two men standing in the middle of the room. Nadir buckled over in fits of laughter and Erik his ears a brilliant scarlet the rest of his face she surmised was the same colour but was hidden by his mask.

"Daroga cease this childish behaviour!" growled Erik then he noticed Christine standing in the doorway and if it was possible Christine noticed he blushed even more. "Err Good morning my wife," Erik stuttered "Would you like breakfast?"

"No thank you," Christine replied, "I am planning to enjoy one of the last few days without rehearsals with Meg and so I shall breakfast with her and Madame Giry." Christine went to the hallway collected her cloak and returned to kiss Erik's hot masked cheek "I shall see you later" she said and left with a sweet smile on her face.

Erik turned back to the still sniggering Daroga sighed and walked over to the liqueur cabinet brought out two brandy balloons and a bottle of cognac poured two large measures and brought the glasses back to the table by the couch placed them down and threw himself sulkily into cushions of the couch.

"I still cannot fathom why you brought my wife a copy of that book," Erik complained.

"She asked me for a copy." Nadir said as he brought his sniggered.

"Why?" Erik asked getting agitated. "Perhaps Christine trying to drop the hint for the need to return to a passion filled relationship with you." Nadir responded, as he continued to snigger

"It is not funny" Erik said sulkily

Nadir swiftly brought his sniggers under control trying to not further aggravate his annoyed friend.

Erik looked at him and calmly stated "I do not want to make Christine Pregnant, she wishes to remain the Prima Donna and she cannot do that if she is carrying my child."

Nadir rolled his eyes and realised that there was yet another man to man talk required, why was it always him that had to explain such simple concepts to a genius. This was the case of the ladies' items all over again. Erik blushed for a week after that conversation.

Nadir picked up his glass took a long sip and thought there had to be a way to get through to Erik's thick head without Nadir losing his. Christine obviously wanted to return to intimate marital bliss regularly. And all Erik was worried about was that Christine would end up pregnant. Nadir finished his first measure of brandy and spoke.

"You do realise that not all ladies end up pregnant from intimate activities, and there are ways to ensure that they do not even if they should." Erik huffed "Well then Persia's Don Juan enlighten me."

ooo

Meanwhile in Madame Giry's apartment, after Meg and Christine had both had two cups of strong coffee and a very sweet and very sugary breakfast Christine was telling her tale of the two books, Meg snorted

"Eww! I bet that was not lemon tart that stuck those pages together." she said before bursting into giggles.

"Meg!" Madame Giry scolded "That was crude. I am so sorry Christine I do not know what has come over her." Madame Giry scowled at her daughter as Meg tried to contain her giggles.

"No," Christine innocently said, "Erik has never liked lemon tart so why would he be eating it in bed." Christine, her eyes opening wide, then realised what Meg meant. "You mean that those pages were really stuck together with…"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Madame Giry "I really do not want to hear any more about this matter I still must speak to the man and I refuse to blush when I look at him thinking about his nocturnal activities sticking book pages together."

"Maman!" Meg giggled "You spelt it out clearer than I did." Christine and Meg then burst into fits of giggles as Madame Giry fumed.

Meg then could no longer contain her curiosity "Christine you saw the pictures does Erik look like that without his clothes on?"

Madame Giry just stared her jaw dropping, really was Meg her daughter? A rather over caffeinated and over sugared Christine held up the index fingers of both her hands and moved them together and then apart appearing to measure something, she looked up and smiled "Yes," she winked,

"I give up!" Madame Giry stated As Meg and Christine dissolved into another fit of sugar induced giggles.

For Christine the giggles were short lived, "So how do I encourage him to behave more like Don Juan than Don won't." Christine asked

"Well," started Madame Giry "He used to get hot under the collar when you danced if I recall correctly."

"That is true." said Christine,

"Then," Madame Giry replied "Why have you not tried to dance for him?"

Christine thought and said, "The last time I tried was a week ago, he critiqued my foot positions and I was so incensed that I went to my room in a huff and did not come out until the morning."

Meg then spoke up "Maman how about we introduce Christine to your friend Delphine?"

"Good idea Meg!" replied Madame Giry "However I will have to go and speak with her first."

Christine said she needed to collect some items from the market so Madame Giry said, "Meet us back here at three o'clock and I hope we shall be able to introduce you to a new form of dancing one I can guarantee will have Erik panting for your affections."

ooo

On a breakfast of Brandy, Erik had spent the morning teasing the Daroga regarding the embarrassing issue of prevention of pregnancy.

So far and half a bottle of brandy later, most of which Nadir drank, they had had a florid debate about rhythm methods and withdrawal methods, which Erik vehemently refused to discuss.

Several other methods met their demise when Erik draining his third measure of brandy, finally could not resist. "Nadir what method do you use when you are romancing?"

Nadir would normally have recognised the warning signs since Erik very rarely called him by his given name, but the brandy had done its job and his guard was down.

"Well," Nadir proudly said, "My format of choice is a wonderful invention by Charles Goodyear; a preservative."

"What is one of those?! Asked Erik,

"A rubber sheath that is worn so preventing seed reaching its destination."

"Oh, and where do you purchase such items?" Erik eagerly enquired,

"They come from the barbers shop just down from the opera house." Nadir replied, then realised what was coming next "No! Erik, I am not buying another one the barber will think I am insatiable. No!"

Erik smiled sadly "Oh well I cannot go myself I wear a wig and hardly need to shave so I will have to ask Christine to go and that could ruin her reputation."

Nadir knew he would not win so just surrendered "Oh very well I will purchase one for you, but you pay, and you own me for that copy of the Perfumed Garden, as well."

Erik reached over to a drawer and opened it drew out some bank notes and handed them to Nadir. "That Should cover it," stated Erik "And your embarrassment to have to purchase the afore mentioned item is revenge for getting Christine that book and giving my wife ideas."

"Which reminds me how did you know I was the one who purchased it?" Asked Nadir.

"Simple," Erik replied, "Anyone else would have brought the French translation; only someone who knew I spoke and read Arabic would have bought a copy in its native language, so it had to be you."

Nadir looked at his watch "I had best be leaving Darius will have my lunch prepared and will sulk if I am late."

Erik responded, "He is your servant do not worry about his sulking." "Really!" replied Nadir "Have you ever seen a eunuch sulk it is not pretty. I will see you later." As Nadir placed his hat on his head Erik yelled down the hallway

"Do not forget your agreed purchase for me," he chuckled and finished with "Extra-large if you would be so kind".

Nadir responded as he exited the lake house "They only make one size." And slammed the door shut.

ooo

Three o'clock and Christine knocked on the apartment door, Meg let her in, "Delphine is here" Meg breathed, "And she is gorgeous! Maman has always forbid me to learn this type of dance but now I will be learning with you. Maybe one day I shall dance like this for my intended Jean."

Christine remembered, "How is Jean your fiancé?"

"Very well he is going with the Daroga and Erik to Raoul's stag party tomorrow night." replied Meg.

It had been three months after Christine and Erik's wedding, when Raoul came across Erik at Jean's Parents, Jean and Nadir made Erik and Raoul make peace and since Raoul was no longer a threat he and Erik had agreed to tolerate each other. But with Nadir and Jean's encouragement they had become friends, not close but friends anyway. So, Erik, along with Jean and Nadir was invited to help Raoul celebrate his last few days as a bachelor. An afternoons hunting followed by dinner and entertainment in a private club.

Madame Giry broke the ladies, reverie and asked them both to come into the parlour. As Christine walked into the parlour she noticed a lady of the utmost beauty sitting on the couch surrounded by what looked like a pile of ostrich feathers.

"Hello," breathed Delphine "Welcome to your first lesson in the burlesque art of strip tease."

Christine noticed apart from her stunning beauty Delphine had a voice that was so similar to Erik's in its lilting hypnotic melody it made the listener want to do whatever she asked just to hear her speak again. It just made Christine feel jealous, she never wanted Erik to meet this Delphine, just in case that was the reason for his lack of passion, he was bored of his Swedish soprano and fancied someone more alluring.

"Right," said Madame Giry breaking Christine's thought process, "Delphine you can knock off the work voice for a start."

"Oh, all right," Delphine replied in a voice that sounded more like she belonged on a market stall instead. "Ladies." Delphine continued "Annie here has asked me to teach you ladies how to strip and make it appeal, to your men folk." Delphine got up and walked over to Christine, "You, must be Christine, the Phantom's Bride, Meg just told me all about you I am pleased to meet you."

Christine looked at Meg becoming annoyed "How much did you tell her about me?"

"Calm down honey," Delphine responded "My lips hold more secrets than you realise, I would never dream to tell the world about your husband. He must be quite the focussed man if one as lovely as you, needs to titillate him to drag him away from his work."

"Humph!" Christine responded, "That is a sore subject Mademoiselle Delphine."

"Well shall we start." interjected Madame Giry.

ooo

The afternoon went by in a flash first Delphine talked about the use of the body and how keeping it supple and well cared for was a strip tease artist's top priority Christine and Meg were shocked when Delphine explained about hair removal by using waxed threads and rolling them in a specific way to remove the hair from where it should not be, the idea was that a lady's hair should be hinting at promises not screaming peasant. So that when the lady strips the men or man in Christine's case feel all warm and aroused.

The ladies giggled nervously when Delphine reached into a bag and produced a set of these threads and ordered Meg and Christine to strip so she could remove their unwanted hair, Meg and Christine blushed and tried to explain that they did not wear their Sunday best as they did not think they would be exposing themselves, Delphine was having none of it and soon the ladies were down to their everyday drawers and corsets. Madame Giry at this point excused herself to make tea leaving Christine and Meg to realise that hair removal was not only painful but rather intimate.

ooo

After the hair removal Meg and Christine were slightly balder and very embarrassed, they redressed and gingerly sat on the couch as Madame Giry brought tea in to them and Delphine went on to explain anyone can remove their clothes, but strip tease was about removing them in such a way that even taking your coat off can leave a man thirsting for more.

She then stood in the middle of the parlour and demonstrated. When she finished, and was redressing Madame Giry leaned over to the couch from the chair where she sat and quietly said to Meg, "If I find out you are doing this for Jean before you are married I will ground you till you are old and grey do you hear me."

"But Christine!" Meg started

"Christine is already married if she strips for Erik, that is not my concern." Madame Giry curtly replied.

Christine however did not even hear the exchange between mother and daughter as she was spell bound by the grace and beauty of Delphine's performance. Delphine handed Christine and Meg each an Ostrich feather fan and said use of props can heighten the senses and add mystery.

So, the rest of the afternoon was spent learning to twirl and twist the fans in such a way that it too was a beautiful part of the act. Meg tried first and nearly sent Madame Giry flying off her chair hitting her with the fan "I am sorry maman," Meg said between giggles as Madame Giry moved her chair to a safer location.

Christine's first attempt was no better as she poked Meg in the eye "Ouch watch it!" Was the response as Christine profusely apologised; The ladies only stopped when Delphine noticed that she needed to leave for work.

"We shall leave it there for today." Delphine said, "And tomorrow afternoon we start the process of learning to remove the clothing so please wear decent underclothes unless you want to embarrass each other again."

ooo

Christine arrived home to be met with the sounds of her husband's violin the squeaking notes indicated that he had only just restrung the instrument and was tuning it to his liking.

"How was your day?" she asked as Erik placed the violin gently into its case walked over to her took her in his arms and kissed her;

"Oh, nothing special," Erik responded "Nadir left a while ago. And yours did you enjoy your day with Meg?"

"Yes," said Christine "It was nice to catch up with Meg and Madame Giry before the performances start." Erik picked Christine up and twirled her around,

"My diva he sighed how beautiful you will be when you grace that stage on Gala night."

"Erik!" Christine said sweetly,

"Yes, my sweet angel." Erik replied,

"Do you think?" Christine started coyly

"That I am coming down with migraine?" Erik nervously replied as he ran his hand over his head, "Yes, I have to agree I think I shall retire for the night as I have a busy day tomorrow." Erik placed Christine back on the floor and hurried to his room, _'All I want is an ice bath or a picture of La Carlotta in the nude!'_ was all he could think as he slammed his door shut.

Christine just stood there, "MEN!" She fumed before storming off to get some supper.

ooo

Erik's resolve was getting less and less. Christine was beautiful more than desirable and he wanted to… no, no… he was going to maintain his vow if it drove him insane at least until Nadir had procured the preservative for him. He locked his bedroom door and reached under his bed side table for his faithful book, Erik took his now extremely well-thumbed copy of Fanny Hill and shut himself in his bathroom.

ooo

Christine finished her supper and readied herself for bed as she turned the light low she thought after tomorrows lesson with Delphine, when Erik had returned from his night out with the men, relaxed she was going to astound him with his own angelic strip tease. If that did not work, she was seriously considering some of the techniques in those books Erik lent her for her own sanity.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Hosiery, Drunks and Pranks

The morning in the house on the lake passed slowly breakfast and a music lesson then Nadir and Jean arrived to go with Erik to Raoul's stag party. Christine kissed her husband farewell and reminded him not to get too drunk and she would wait up for him. The party was due to finish about midnight.

"What will you be doing when we are out?" Erik asked,

"Nothing much," Christine answered, "Meg is coming around this evening for a few hands of Bezique and ladies talk. I plan to spend the rest of the day until then catching up on the house work. Now my magnificent husband, go have fun you work far too much." Christine smiled kissed him again and watched as the men left.

As they walked back to the Rue Scribe gate, Nadir turned to Erik and said, "Magnificent husband?"

"Yes," replied Erik morosely "I think my little wife is up to something, but I do not have the time today to find out what."

"Oh!" Nadir said, "Talking of magnificent I forgot this!" Nadir slipped his hand into his coat pocket and discreetly handed Erik a long thin box. Erik's face lit up

"Nadir you have saved my sanity." Said Erik with relief

"Humm" said Nadir cynically, "Yours, is not the only sanity I think I have saved. Just please follow the instructions I do not want to have to purchase another one as the barber is starting to think I have a harem."

At that moment; Jean turned around to see the box in Erik's hand "Those are wonderful!" he gushed as Erik quickly put the embarrassing item in his jacket pocket, "Meg and I cannot thank Nadir enough for…"

Erik's eyebrows shot up underneath his mask "Meg! You had better hope her mother does not find out otherwise you will become like Nadir's servant." Erik darkly informed him.

Jean looked confused Nadir explained "It seems you have forgotten my servant Darius is a eunuch." Trying not to laugh Nadir carried on "I believe the truth really was many years ago, he upset his future mother in law." Erik and Nadir laughed heartily at the look of horror on the young man's face.

"Please do not tell Madame Giry!" Jean begged, as the men made their way out of the Rue Scribe gate and into an awaiting carriage.

ooo

As Jean was considering a possible loss of liberties at the hands of an enraged Madame Giry; Christine was busy getting changed ready for her lesson with Delphine. Finally, to bring back an Erik that could not keep his hands to himself.

For weeks, she had ached for her angel since Erik suddenly seemed to discover other pursuits were more entrancing than his wife. Christine finished lacing her finest corset and threw her gown on buttoning it as she went through to the sitting room grabbed her hat and cloak and dashed through the tunnels to Madame Giry's apartment above. Reaching the front door, she knocked, and Meg let her in.

"Ready?" Meg enthused. "I cannot wait," gushed Christine as they made their way into the parlour, to learn their new seductive art.

ooo

The Afternoons hunting was fun, and Erik found at least some relief helping the Vicomte restock the chateaus meat stores. Later as the men made their way to Raoul's private gentleman's club for dinner. Raoul turned to Erik as the carriage pulled up and said, "The club will be packed tonight but I have reserved you a private table in the darkened back of the room, so you do not feel exposed."

"Thank you!" came Erik's grateful response.

The club was indeed packed, and Erik, Jean and Nadir made their way to their table at the back, "Drinks gentlemen?" came the request from the waiter as they sat down.

"Yes!" came Erik's reply "Three absinths and a bottle of champagne. Celebrations are due." The waiter took their order and left as Jean looked at Erik he asked, "Is this due to the fact that the Vicomte is no longer a threat?"

Quick as a wink before Erik could respond Nadir replied, "No it is because with the preservative Erik can finally indulge in bedroom activities again tonight!"

"Daroga!" growled Erik blushing furiously beneath his mask "Mind your own business."

Nadir cheekily retorted "After all the issues I have had recently because of you and Madame Christine I think it is my business."

"You tread on thin ice!" Erik responded stonily.

Jean was at a loss how to change the subject when he realised something he had never seen before at least never noticed before "Erik, your eyes glow in the dark." stated Jean,

"Yes, they always have," responded Erik, "When I was in my former employment I used this fact to scare the ballet rats."

"Oh, my poor sweet Meg!" groaned Jean. "I shall have to give her a big hug when I next see her."

"Just do not let Madame Giry catch you!" sang Erik and Nadir together.

ooo

Dinner was served and cleared, and the drinks kept flowing. Nadir noticed that Erik was drinking more than him and Jean.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" Nadir asked Erik as he finished his forth absinth.

"No," Erik whispered, "Just feeling out of practice for later tonight, and calming my nerves."

"Can I suggest switching to wine then before you become too soused?" Jean suggested. As the wine was served the master of Ceremonies announced the main entertainment.

"Gentlemen for your delight and in celebration of the momentous occasion of our patron's marriage we present Delphine Mistress of tease and seduction."

ooo

Back at the lake house Meg was watching Christine run through the routine she had learnt from Delphine that afternoon for the umpteenth time.

"You had better not let Jean see you doing this, I shall lose him to you!" remarked Meg as Christine finished her routine with a final twirl of her fan.

"Oh, Meg!" Christine replied "Jean is safe! I have only ever desired one angel, my Erik!"

"What Christine!" Blustered Meg, "You never fancied the Vicomte?"

"No," Christine replied "As your mother would say He is all mouth no trousers. Whereas Erik well; you know from his music that he is an extremely loving and passionate man."

"That is so romantic," said Meg dreamily. "A true love story,"

"Yes," replied Christine "And tonight that story reaches its third climax."

"As will you, you hope!" Said Meg with a cheeky wink.

"More than just a third if Erik has memorised those books he lent me." Responded Christine with a saucy smile.

ooo

As the ladies giggled at the lake house Erik like every other man in the club sat entranced as Delphine worked her spell, she was dancing seductively dressed in only her chemise, corset, pantaloons, stockings, garters and heeled shoes. Currently the object of every man's desire in that room was gyrating on an embarrassed Vicomte's lap and draping her feather boa around his neck. Delphine suddenly spotted Erik sitting at the back, his mask glowed like a beacon and two eyes like the fires of hell stared at her. Delphine erotically rose from Raoul's lap leaving him panting and flushed and wove her way to the back of the room.

"For you Christine," Delphine whispered under her breath as she slipped her foot from her shoe and eased her garter off her leg threw it into the crowd and placed her foot on Erik's knee. Erik was breathing heavily his eyes fixed to the beautiful leg on his knee and although his trousers were becoming snug, one thought kept them from being too tight. _'Why can this not be my Christine? I would have no resolve left if she danced like this!'_ Erik thought as Delphine rolled her stocking off and draped it around Erik's shoulders. Delphine smiled took a kiss from Erik's unmoving lips, slipped her shoe back on and moved back to the stage.

ooo

All the men in the room seemed to return to their senses when Delphine had finished her performance and Erik realised that he still had Delphine's stocking round his shoulders he quickly removed it and hung it round Jeans shoulders instead.

"A memento from tonight for you," said Erik to Jean. "I do not need it I have a Christine and she is worth all the mementos in the world and more."

"You are so in love it is saccharine!" remarked Nadir.

"Your problem with this is?" Was Erik's response.

"There is no problem," retorted Nadir "I just never thought I would see the day love tamed the Opera Ghost."

"Now, now," Erik quickly remarked "You know we do not speak of my former employment."

Jean noticed that everyone was leaving and so the three men stood up and congratulated Raoul. On leaving the club, the three friends met the cold night air and the alcohol they had consumed hit them and suddenly all three were legless. As they weaved their way back to the opera house giggling like school girls they picked up a few items and played a few jokes just like drunken men on a stag night everywhere do.

ooo

Meg and Christine sat and awaited the men returning from their night out. Suddenly the alarms started to ring loudly. "Oh no!" exclaimed Christine as she silenced them. "I had hoped that people would have given up searching for the fabled Opera Ghost by now." She quickly put on a black cloak and from its pocket she withdrew a thin length of cat gut.

"What is that?!" exclaimed Meg.

"Erik taught me to use the Punjab lasso, just in case I was alone and someone tried to break in." Christine replied sombrely.

"Shush I can hear them," said Meg. Heavy clumsy footsteps were heard coming down the path from the Rue Scribe gate, then Erik's hauntingly smooth tenor started singing, "Fais-moi rentere a la Maison*". A nasally tenor weakly joined in at the second line and a third voice that did not seem to know what pitch it wanted joined in after.

"They are drunk!" Christine Angrily exclaimed as she replaced the lasso in the pocket of her cloak and hung it back up.

Meg and Christine, returned to the sitting room and waited. Meg looked nervous,

"Jean was meant to stay in Maman's spare room tonight, she will have him sleeping in the hallway outside the apartment if I bring him back like this. Can we stay here tonight till Jean sobers up please?"

"Of course," Replied Christine and then menacingly to herself "If they survive Erik's traps that is!"

The two ladies sat and listened as the men slowly made their way down to the lake house singing all the way. The first trap they set off was a guillotine that Erik had set up horizontally, Christine heard the clang of the blade as it slammed into the opposite wall. Designed to behead anyone foolish enough to have got that close. But still the three men sang.

"What was that?" Meg asked Christine answered cryptically "It means they have got past the first trap, intact."

The next sound was like a rush of wind suddenly up the tunnel, then some coughing and all three men's voices started singing again Christine sighed at least they were passed the traps, as long as they did not fall in the lake they were safe.

"So, what was that?" Meg asked,

"A flame thrower," came Christine's reply.

Then echoing around the cavern by the lake came Erik's stunning tenor voice starting another song.

"Oh, no not this one!" exclaimed Christine as she hung her head in shame.

The words were loud and clear as Erik sang 'Quatre Vingt Vierges sont desendures d'Inverness.'**

As Jean and Nadir joined in Meg gasped "What is that lewd song?" Christine could barely reply such was her shame as she hung her head in her hands.

"The ball of Kerrymuir, Erik only sings it when he is really drunk, I have NO idea where he learnt it!"

"What worries me," said Meg "Is that Jean and Nadir know it as well."

As the ladies waited there came the sound from the front door of someone struggling to open it then the door burst open and the men staggered in. They were a sight, slightly charred with soot marks on their faces Nadir was holding a Surete's, hat which he placed over the remains of his astrakhan hat clearly a victim of the guillotine. Erik's Fedora had the top missing and Jean sported a bald spot on the top of his head, that was not there when they had left earlier. As the men staggered into the sitting room Erik excused himself for the bathroom and wobbled off towards his bedroom. Nadir sprawled on the couch dropping the Surete's hat and a road sign on the carpet and Jean curled up on the rug by the fire.

"What is that doing in my house!" Demanded Christine as she pointed at the road sign which read Caution Deep Hole.

"I thought it was appropriate." hiccupped Nadir "Since your husband lives in a deep hole." With that Nadir started to doze and Christine stamped her foot in annoyance.

.

Meg rushed over to Jean. "Oh, my sweet beau!" Meg exclaimed "Did you have a nice time?"

Then she noticed the stocking draped over his shoulders "Where did this come from?" Meg angrily demanded holding up the offending article. Jean looked suddenly terrified

"It is not mine it belongs to the entertainment at the club!" he babbled guiltily.

"What entertainment?" Meg interrogated him.

Nadir sleepily raised his head and responded, "A beautiful lady called Delphine." And went back to sleep.

Before Meg could react, a strange mewing came from behind Erik's reading chair and a grubby, skinny, stray cat jumped up and settled down

on the seat.

"What is a cat doing down here?" Christine was now exasperated.

"Oh, that!" said Jean hiccupping and happy to be out of the firing line for now. "Erik picked her up, found her stray on the pavement as we waited for a carriage to bring us back here. Erik said to Nadir and I at the time, 'La seule chatte je me comporterais comme un gentilhomme'***."

At this Christine blew a gasket and stormed off to Erik's bedroom Meg leaned in menacingly to Jean and whispered, "I hope there is no use by date on that preservative because you will not be using that again for a very long time." Turned on her heel and strode into Christine's bedroom leaving Jean to fall into a drunken sleep.

ooo

Christine nearly tripped over Erik's cloak and the remains of his fedora as they were strewn on the floor by the door. In the middle of the room Erik stood swaying in the breeze trying to unbutton his jacket, his shirt hem poking out from the buttons of his trousers a sign that he had at least made the bathroom, the soot wiped off his face the mask thrown on the bedside table. He actually, looked adorable struggling like that and Christine took pity on him and helped him remove his jacket. As she slid it off his shoulders she noticed a box in the pocket pulling it out she looked at Erik

"What is this?" She asked holding the box up. Erik looked at her and smiled salaciously.

"That my angel is a preservative. I procured it so we may regularly consummate our marriage without risking you not being able to return to the stage." Erik told her smiling.

"Erik what do you mean?" Christine asked.

"It means that, providing you are prepared to forgo some of your church's teachings, we can enjoy the pleasures of the flesh without destroying your dreams of being the Prima Donna."

Erik looked down and wrung his hands together nervously "I… I am sorry if you thought that after the wedding night I did not want to consummate our marriage anymore, but I only wanted to be a gentleman for you and give you your wish to return as the Prima Donna, that would be hard to do if you fell pregnant because I could not control my desire for you."

Then Christine realised all the headaches and avoidance tactics were Erik's skewed way of fulfilling her dreams, he had clearly never meant to hurt her by avoiding intimacy and she had to admit to herself she was not quite ready to be a mother yet, so, she was breaking a rule of her church to enjoy her husband's full love for her and what did it really matter, she had broken enough rules just to be with him.

Her decision was made as Christine came towards Erik as he sat down on his bed she stroked her fingers lovingly down one of the sallow hollows he had for cheeks.

"Oh, my sweetest angel, how I love you!" Christine breathed and pressed her lips to his.

"Well, now you can show me!" Erik seductively replied removing his cravat and waist coat.

Christine slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders with one hand as she placed the box with the preservative in it on the bedside table with the other and then went to place his jacket in his armoire listening to the soft popping of buttons being undone and the sound of fabric being removed.

Christine was about to place his jacket on a hook in the armoire, when she turned back to Erik to see him in full light laying seductively down on the bed on his side leaning his head on his hand without a stitch of clothing in sight. Her heart thumped, her knees shook he was more impressive than the pictures in that book, six months of good cooking, regular food, reduced alcohol intake and a loving wife to care for him had worked magic; no longer a gaunt skeleton; although his face remained as damaged as ever, his wig of thick black hair gave him a roguish appearance, his body vastly changed from the gaunt figure he had on their wedding night , the scars from his past still pasted all over his body but his skin now a delightful pale colour no longer the yellowish tint it had before, his muscles, sculpted, lean and toned had filled out, he was breath taking, his amber eyes glowed with a hungry, fiery passion.

Christine whispered to her now stunning husband, "I shall just hang your jacket up and then my passionate angel I am all yours."

As she turned her back and hung the jacket up there was a soft thump sound then snoring. Christine turned around to see Erik laying stark naked, flat on his back fast asleep. She felt like screaming. She picked up a blanket from the chair threw it over him and stormed out of his room and into her own.

ooo

As Christine shut the door of her room she saw Meg sitting on the bed fuming. "Men!" exclaimed Meg "I cannot believe those three".

"What are we going to do?" exclaimed Christine "I am so angry with them, Erik promised me he would not get drunk."

Meg thought for a moment, "How about Maman's special treatment for when we ballerinas had over indulged at the opera house parties."

"What?" Christine replied, "You mean the rude awakening?"

"Why not?" replied Meg deviously.

"You are on!" declared Christine.

"Let us plot!" cackled Meg.

So, the ladies spent the night dreaming up a revenge for the men's foolishness.

*Fais-moi rentere a la Maison' in English, 'Show me the way to go home!' A popular song sung by drunks everywhere.

**'Quatre Vingt Vierges sont desendures d'Inverness.' In English 'Four and Twenty Virgins came down from Inverness!' The Ball of Kerrymuir, written in the 1700's

***La seule chatte je me comporterais comme un gentilhomme lit: The only pussy I shall get behaving like a Gentleman


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Revenge is a Dish Best Served Loud, When A Little Pussy Causes Trouble

Erik awoke early the following morning with a headache from hell then he noticed he was naked and covered only in a blanket, curious? Then the ghost of memory hit him like a sulking ghoul. Oh god! Had he really, nearly seduced Christine last night when he got home and passed out drunk right at the crucial moment? He had a horrible feeling he was going to suffer for that. He slowly got up as the room spun, staggered over to his armoire and found his robe put it on and sat gingerly back on the bed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Christine and Meg had found the biggest cooking pot there and along with some cotton wool for their ears and one of Erik's tuning forks they were planning a nasty surprise.

"Is there a really loud setting for the pipe Organ?" Meg asked, "I can play a mean Frère Jacques."

"Yes," replied Christine "The Grand Ophicliede* stop ups the volume and bass of the foot pedals when Erik uses it the whole house shakes."

"Right, shall we?" Meg asked viciously.

The ladies walked into the sitting room Jean and Nadir were still sleeping like babies. Christine picked up the road sign rested it across the arms of Erik's reading chair and taking some rouge painted a line crossing out the word deep and she wrote a word far more suitable to her current feelings towards Erik underneath. Meg picked up the cat and took it via the kitchen for a bowl of cream and placed it in Christine's bedroom and shut the door then Meg wandered into the music room and walked over to the pipe organ pressing the on switch the organ hummed into life.

Christine showed Meg where the Grand Ophicleide stop was and then went into the sitting room, gently leaned over Jean with the cooking pot and tuning fork in her hands and abruptly brought the two together.

The horrific metallic clang worked like a small explosion, Jean leapt off the floor in a blind panic and started running around the room screaming like a girl. Nadir fell off the couch and tried to hide under it.

Just then Meg had finally worked out the foot pedals she needed, and the most horrifically loud and deep version of Frere Jacques started up. Erik sat on his bed in his room his head in his hands feeling nauseous _"Oh God!"_ Erik thought. He had a nasty feeling that this was only the start of the ladies' revenge.

After three more rounds of Frère Jacques the music stopped Meg and Christine removed the cotton wool from their ears and surveyed the carnage.

Nadir had his head under the couch groaning like a zombie. Jean had finally stopped running around screaming and was currently throwing up into Erik's waste paper bin.

The two ladies looked around, the only one not appearing to suffer, in fact the only one not appearing at all so far was Erik. Whilst all the chaos ensued in the sitting room Erik had decided that a shower was a good idea and had sloped off to his bathroom where he was currently standing in the shower as the water apparently tried to carve a hole in his head, well that is what it felt like.

Christine entered his bedroom to hear ghastly moaning coming from the bathroom _'Good!'_ She thought _'serves you right.'_ She shut the door and left him there.

ooo

Meg met with her in the sitting room Jean and Nadir still in their respective places as Christine wrote a note stating that if the men wanted to apologise they could find the ladies at Madame Giry's. Christine placed the note on the coffee table and the two ladies left the chaos behind.

Nadir slowly pulled his head out from under the couch and nervously looked around "Have they gone?" He whispered afraid his head would fall off.

All he heard was the muffled sound of vomiting from the waste bin.

Erik staggered out of the bedroom tying his cravat as Nadir stood up. Erik walked over to the body in the bin and handed it a handkerchief a muffled "Thank you" was heard as wiping his mouth Jean rose from the bin.

"I think we are in serious trouble." Erik gravely stated as he placed the note back on the coffee table.

Then slightly dulled sniggers from Jean and Nadir made Erik look round. "I think your trouble is worse than ours" Nadir whispered then Erik saw it.

The road sign carefully placed on his reading chair the word deep crossed out and underneath in Christine's elegant script was the word arse in capital letters. The whole sign now read Caution ARSE Hole.

"Great!" Erik sighed as he removed the sign from his chair and put it by the fireplace, "My beautiful wife thinks I am an arsehole."

"What did you do to her last night?" Jean asked, Erik's pride was in tatters;

"Nothing!" Erik replied "That was the whole point… I started to seduce her but passed out due to the alcohol before we even kissed."

Nadir looked at Erik with sympathy patting his arm with a voice full of condolence Nadir said, "My friend I fear you are a walking dead man for that."

"Either that" said Jean "Or she is going to make you suffer for a very long time."

"It is worse than that," said Erik morosely "I have, to go to Madame Giry's and apologise to my sweet Christine there…. But" Erik said with a wry smile "I will not die alone, Jean… is Madame Giry not going to become your mother in law?"

"Oh god!" Exclaimed Jean grimacing "Now I really feel sick!"

"I suggest you take the waste bin with you in case." Erik replied, "Do not even think about emptying it into the lake on the way out you will make my fish sick!"

The three men surveyed themselves, "I think coffee and extract of willow bark are in order before we go anywhere." Erik sagely advised

"What is the willow bark for?" Jean asked Nadir responded,

"That my friend is a medicine for headaches and fevers that Erik learnt with the Gypsies."

"Good" said Jean "Make mine a double."

"Please no more doubles" whined Erik "I think we are in enough trouble now!"

ooo

Upstairs in Madame Giry's apartment Meg and Christine were consoling themselves over yet another cup of coffee.

"Do you think I went too far with the road sign?" wailed Christine "He will never forgive me for that!"

"What road sign asked?" Madame Giry suspiciously

"The men brought a road sign back from their night out and it did read Caution Deep Hole, but Christine changed it to Caution Arse hole and placed it on Erik's reading chair." Said Meg.

"Humm," said Madame Giry sniggering "I never thought the day would come when someone especially his wife would call the former Opera Ghost an Arsehole!"

"Do not remind me," cringed Christine.

At this Madame Giry started laughing "It is no more than he deserves."

"Maman, Jean came back with one of Delphine's stockings draped around his shoulders." Meg started to cry.

"There, there," soothed her mother "Meg I suppose I had better tell you a secret, Delphine is no threat to you and Jean, she is courting a man, a lot older than Jean."

"How do you know that?" asked Christine

"Simple," came Madame Giry's reply "She told me, Delphine was so excited to have a real gentleman who wanted to court her she had to tell someone. Now Ladies," Madame Giry said becoming serious "The men were the ones at fault they will come and apologise, and all shall be well, we just have to wait till they sort themselves out and crawl up here."

ooo

At that moment in the lake house, a harrowing scream of anguish came from Christine's bedroom. Nadir and Jean made their way to the room Nadir already wearing a borrowed set of Erik's clothes and Jean in a towel having just gotten out of the shower in Erik's room.

Erik stood at the doorway of Christine's bedroom hyperventilating. "I am dead so very, very dead!" Erik whimpered.

"Really?" asked Jean,

"Really, really," answered Nadir as he looked at the chaos that was once Christine's beautiful bedroom. In the middle of the room which now looked like a tornado had wreaked its path of destruction sat a small grubby cat mewing hopefully for another bowl of cream.

"One little cat did all this damage?" Asked Nadir.

"Yes," replied Erik dolefully "You would too if you heard all that noise this morning and did not understand what was going on."

Jean peered in "There is cat cra…"

"Yes!" barked Erik "I know I shall never get the stains out of that Persian rug."

Erik slid down the door frame and sat in a heap on the hallway floor the destruction of his angel's room was too much for him to take.

"My angel is going to leave me for this!" Erik snivelled and started to cry.

Jean stood there hanging on to his towel his jaw dropping, the former opera ghost was crying? This was seriously uncomfortable.

Nadir looked at Jean and stated, "Put some clothes on and we all need to sit down and think of how to sort this out."

ooo

After Nadir had calmed a sobbing Erik and Jean had dressed in yet another set of Erik's borrowed clothes Erik and Nadir sat round the dining table each hugging a cup of coffee, Jean was rolling up the legs on the trousers and sleeves on the dress shirt Erik had lent him.

"I did not realise you were so tall." he commented to Erik,

"It is not my fault you are so short." Erik replied dryly.

They had left the cat with another bowl of cream shut in the remains of Christine's bedroom. Erik reached for a sheet of paper and his fountain pen.

"Right!" Erik said trying to be business like "What do we need to survive this disaster which really is beyond my imagination?"

"Well at least one thing. "said Jean trying to lighten the mood, "If the managers annoy you once more do not drop the chandelier again just set that wretched cat on the opera house!"

Erik growled menacingly and slapped Jean upside the head.

"Just shut up unless you can say something useful." snapped Nadir. "Shutting up now" replied Jean nervously.

Nadir thought for a minute "Erik, if we cleaned up the mess and filled Christine's bedroom with flowers to hide the shredded wallpaper do you think she would like that, and you can redecorate later." Nadir proposed.

"Excellent idea!" said Erik hope once again flourishing in his heart.

"Why do you not wash the cat give it a bow and make it a present for Christine as well?" Suggested Jean.

"You are forgiven for your last tasteless suggestion with that idea" remarked Erik as he wrote it down. Jean breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Okay," said Erik decidedly "I have a plan, Nadir I will give you some money go and by all the most beautiful flowers you can, preferably with a nice scent to hide the smell of the cleaning agents I am going to have to use on the rug. Jean, you and I are going to dispose of the damaged items, tidy Christine's bed room and clean the cra… I mean mess off the rug."

"Lovely," murmured Jean "I cannot wait!"

"What about the cat?" Asked Nadir.

Erik looked at him and arrogantly stated "That poor little frightened bundle of fur is going to go in the kitchen with a bowl of cream then when we have finished with Christine's bedroom it shall enjoy a nice bath if it kills us. Gentlemen to your duties."

All three men got up from the table and Nadir followed Erik to the sitting room where Erik handed him some money; and Nadir putting on the sad remains of his astrakhan hat, which was now looking more like a headband, left the house. Walking up the slope to the Rue Scribe gate, Nadir pondered to himself, _'Give the cat a bath if it kills us? Just how much trouble does Erik think one cat can cause?'_

Meanwhile Jean and Erik piled all the damaged items up in a heap. Erik picked up a piece of shredded fabric,

"I do not remember Christine having pantaloons in lilac" he mused

"Oh!" Said Jean blushing and quickly snatching the fabric from Erik, "Those, are Megs!",

"That is a picture I did not want in my head" remarked Erik "I am a married man. Now every time I see Meg I am going to picture her wearing those!"

"Only if I can picture your wife wearing these!" said Jean with a cheeky smile, holding up a white lacey pair of pantaloons with now more holes than fabric and a shredded white lacey corset.

"God!" Breathed Erik, "Those were her best I shall have to get Nadir to order another set!" As he tore them from Jean's grasp.

"Ok!" said Erik "I will not think of your Meg wearing lilac pantaloons if you do not think of my Christine wearing these."

"Brings a whole new meaning to Think of me!" laughed Jean.

"Mm!" Growled Erik narrowing his eyes, "Brings a whole similar meaning to hand at the level of your eyes!" Jean took the hint and helped Erik carry the damaged items out so they could be disposed of in the opera house's rubbish bins.

ooo

As Erik and Jean wandered back down the tunnels they heard a muffled, "Some Help please!" Coming from a large bunch of Delphiniums badly disguised as a Daroga standing at the Rue Scribe gate.

ooo

Once all the flowers were brought down to the lake house, Nadir took his astrakhan hat off.

"New hat Daroga?" Erik commented,

Nadir looked indignant "After being informed several times by sniggering ladies in the street on the way to the flower shop that they liked my fluffy headband and where did I buy it? My first purchase was a new hat." Nadir said as he lifted out from the huge selection of flowers a beautiful mixed floral bouquet in a hanging vase,

"Oh, how wonderful!" Jean remarked "A living hanging bouquet as opposed to a dead hanging…."

Smack! Jeans ears rang as both Erik and Nadir slapped him either side upside the head.

"That is enough cheap jibes about my former employment!" growled Erik "Unless you want me to shove you inside my torture chamber!"

"That bunch of flowers is to apologise to Meg with!" Nadir pointed out. "Which reminds me", Nadir said lifting from underneath a bucket of mixed roses two long boxes one bigger than the other, "These, might go a long way to helping, I took the liberty of purchasing these having seen the destruction this morning." Nadir handed the smaller box to Jean and the bigger one to Erik.

Erik opened his first in it was a beautiful white lacey corset a match to the one that the cat destroyed and a pair of lilac pantaloons. Jean opened his box and found a pair of lacey white pantaloons that matched the corset.

"Oops!" said Nadir, "They packed the pantaloons in the wrong boxes." as he grabbed the pairs of pantaloons and swapped them over.

"Err… Thank you." said Erik "But they are not my size."

Jean and Nadir stopped what they were doing and stared, their jaws dropping simultaneously their eyes blinking owlishly. That was a picture neither wanted in their minds.

Erik realised what they were thinking and hastily remarked "I was trying to make a joke?"

"Phew!" Nadir breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought your previous years of solitude had…"

"Please do not remind me!" Erik said with a shudder.

Nadir continued "I saw the remains of the original garments on the floor and thought that replacing them would also help with the apologies."

"Hang on a minute!" said Jean as his eyes narrowed "How did you know Meg's size?"

"Simple," replied Nadir, "Remember, I was once a chief of police in my native country, that is what Daroga means and I needed a good level of observation especially for keeping an eye on Erik! Also, Erik asked me to purchase the original Corset and Pantaloons for Christine, so I noted that Meg and Christine were the same size it was not hard to work out what size I needed to purchase for Meg from that."

"Ok," said Jean "I thought…"

"Nothing inappropriate," remarked Nadir, "Just good old-fashioned observation." "And still you miss so much!" remarked Erik with a straight face. "Missing something Daroga?" Said Erik grinning as he handed Nadir his purse back.

Upstairs in Madame Giry's apartment the day had dragged on and the ladies were getting bored.

"Why do you not go to a café for lunch?" remarked Madame Giry.

"Why not? replied, Christine, "I could do with some lunch and maybe a spot of shopping after?"

The ladies picked up their bags and left Madame Giry waiting patiently for three men to come grovelling.

ooo

Back in the house on the lake the men had finally finished putting the flowers in Christine's room. All that was left was the signature single red rose that Erik was busy tying a black ribbon around ready to take up to Christine.

"Right," Erik said as he finished and laid the rose on the coffee table ready. "One little cat to wash and we are ready!"

Nadir Scoffed "Erik, you make it sound like we are about to wage war!"

Jean looked nervous "Nadir I thought you observed the amount of damage that one little cat did to Christine's room?"

"Just do not let Erik sneak off and play the organ and we shall be fine." smirked Nadir.

He looked up as Erik walked forward; Nadir and Jean noticed earlier that he had changed his mask and now wore a fencing mask the thick mesh covering the whole of his face and the canvas covered the back of his head, on his hands he wore thick leather gloves.

"I think you are over reacting!" Laughed Nadir

"We shall see," came Erik's reply.

Erik opened the kitchen door and the three men entered the kitchen A full and sleeping cat was curled up by the warmth of the kitchen range. Jean walked up and reached his hand to the small bundle of grubby fur.

"Do not wake it yet." Erik asked, "Nadir let us fill my bath up with some of Christine's bath products, so the cat smells sweet."

Erik and Nadir left shutting the door behind them.

In the kitchen, Jean placed his hand on the cat, which woke with a start and a violent hiss.

"Ouch!" yelped Jean as what felt like a small set of kitchen knives were scrapped across the back of his hand. Tail straight, back arching the cat hissed angrily defying Jean to come near it again.

Jean backed away grabbing a kitchen towel to stem the blood from his wounds, the cat then calmed down, curled up by the range and fell asleep again. As Jean looked at the claw marks the cat had given him across the back of his hand, Erik and Nadir came through the door.

"Look at what that little tiger did to my hand!" Jean exclaimed showing the other two his wounds.

"Oh, you scared it," said Erik as he reached out his hand and stroked the cat, the cat awoke, mewed hopefully and gently nuzzled its small head into Erik's gloved hand. Erik gently picked the cat up and examined it. "It is a little girl!" he announced.

Erik carried the cat to the icebox where he reached inside and pulled a small piece of cooked chicken out and fed it to the cat who chewed the chicken happily. Erik shut the ice box and stroked the cat's back as she finished her chicken.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" cried Nadir "You have gone soft on the cat already. We will be here all day if you keep cooing over her."

"All right sulky," Erik grumped, "You wash her then!" Erik handed Nadir the cat who looked at the new pair of hands that held her with interest.

"Maybe she was just hungry?" said Jean hopefully and he got close to the cat again; his reward was a yowl and a set of claws swiped across his right cheek,

"Agghh!" Jean yelped as he rapidly backed away from the cat holding his face, the cat was preparing for another attack on him.

"It is safe to say that she does not like you." Said Erik trying not to laugh.

"How can I face Meg, looking like The Phantom of the Opera?" whined Jean.

"Care to compare scars?" said Erik icily as Nadir with a look of horror upon his face quickly took the cat out of the kitchen.

Then Jean realised exactly what he had said, but it was too late; Erik pulled the fencing mask off his head and Jean had a clear view of the real deal.

"Oh, Erik!" Jean stammered "my mouth shot off without my brain attached, I did not ever intend to offend you. I forget why you had your former employment as you put it, because I never really see the mask, I just see a gentleman I want to be friends with. I forget everything else. I am so very sorry!"

Erik stood there for a moment and thought, "Very well, we shall never speak of this again." came Erik's sombre reply. "Please excuse me whilst I regain my normal mask and wig."

With that Erik went to his room, leaving Jean to a guilt trip from hell. Nadir was still holding the cat who was now asleep, and was waiting for Erik in his bedroom, when Erik stepped in he placed the fencing mask on the bed took off the thick leather gloves and walked over to his dressing table placed his wig on his head and then his mask, as Erik turned to face Nadir: Nadir swallowed,

"Christine really has changed you," Nadir said slowly licking his dry lips,

"Yes," replied Erik, "She has taught me to disregard others opinions and see the true beauty underneath. I have found that peoples staring, and careless comments do not anger me as much as they once did."

"Jean did not mean what he said" responded Nadir,

"I know that is why he is forgiven just about but I think a lesson in humility will go far with him. He thinks he looks like the Phantom of the Opera, with a few cat scratches, let us see how he copes with wearing a mask." Erik opened a drawer in his dressing table and picked up one of the several identical masks that lay inside, closing the drawer he went to his armoire and pulled out a cloak, cravat and two fedoras.

Nadir stared "How many hats do you have?"

"Seven, well six now since my trap cut the top off my favourite hat, last night." Erik replied. "So, we will have two Opera Ghosts today roaming the opera house." Erik indignantly continued "Though I think Jean is not up to the right calibre he will have to do."

Nadir sniggered "If the managers see us they will freak out, rumours have it that Andre has been on pills for his nerves since your final phantom escapade."

Erik laughed at this. "My dear Daroga, you know how to brighten my day." Said Erik with a smile.

"Talking of brightening days, we still need to wash this little lady and then go and apologise to our ladies; before they think we have abandoned them." Nadir reminded him,

Erik put down the mask, cravat, fedoras and cloak he was holding on his dressing table and they both walked into Erik's bathroom.

Once inside Nadir had to ask about the tall glass cabinet, it had a marble base with a drain hole in the bottom and a strange pipe mounted above it.

"What is this? I saw it when I bathed this morning," Nadir asked, Erik puffed up with pride

"This is an invention of mine, I call it a shower. It is designed to replicate the refreshing sensation of a warm spring shower of rain, though I will caution it's use with a hangover, since it feels like the water is trying to drill through your skull." Erik said with a grimace.

"Shall we?" said Nadir indicating with a nod of his head to the bath tub.

Erik left went to Christine's bathroom collected a bottle of bath salts and returned. Opening the bottle, he sniffed in the wonderful scent.

"Ahh! Lavender and Vanilla my angels favourite perfume." Said Erik dreamily.

"Lover boy! Stop drooling and put some water in the bath please." Said Nadir. "Not too much as we do not want to drown the poor thing." Nadir finished.

Erik turned on the taps sprinkled in some bath salts and put enough water in the bath to be ankle deep, turning off the tap,

Erik remarked "I shall put the shower on low so you can rinse her when she is washed, if she tries to lick herself without a rinse she will be sick."

"Good idea." Said Nadir. Erik put the top on the bath salts walked over to the shower and set it running gently.

"I shall leave it to you Nadir." Erik said, "I have to outfit a diminutive phantom."

"It will not take me too long," grinned Nadir cockily "See you in a bit!"

With that Erik shut the bathroom door, replaced Christine's bath salts and grabbing the spare phantom outfit returned to Jean in the sitting room. Jean looked up from the couch and Erik swore that Jean had tears in his eyes.

"Now, now." Said Erik "A Phantom of the Opera does not cry!" he sighed "Erik bawls his eyes out at times, but you are going to be a Phantom of the Opera and he does not cry!"

Jean gave Erik a watery smile and wiped his eyes, "Thank you I shall be honoured to be a Phantom of the Opera."

Erik cleared his throat, he never thought he would hear anyone say they were honoured to be impersonating him, it was rather touching.

The poignancy of the moment was shattered by a high, pitched yowl coming from Erik's bathroom and Nadir yelling "Gerroff me you, crazy beast!" then more yowling and Nadir howling in what seemed like pain, then a loud splash followed by more yelling and yowling.

"I am sure Nadir has got it all under control.!" said Erik as he shrugged his shoulders.

Then he heard a shout from the bathroom "ERIK! HELP!"

"Oh well." said Erik "I am sure he will be fine for a moment," more splashing, yowling and now screaming from Nadir. "Before I go and rescue the Daroga try the mask and cloak on." Moments later Erik surveyed the pint-sized Phantom, "You will make a more than suitable Phantom." Erik remarked "Even if the cloak is a bit long."

Another heart wrenching shout filled the air, "ERIK YOU BASTARD HELP ME!"

"I suppose I had better see what he wants," sniggered Erik "To think he was the one who said washing a cat was easy!"

As Erik approached his bathroom a pool of water seeped under the door. Erik opened it and a small soggy cream creature shot out of the bathroom and into the sitting room.

Erik surveyed the scene a tidal wave would have kept his bathroom dryer, and there in the middle of the room stood a very wet Nadir looking like he had argued with a miniature mincing machine and lost. Blood ran from his face and hands,

"Mm! You smell just like Christine," Erik said teasingly, trying desperately not to laugh. "So, tempting!"

"Do not just stand there getting sick ideas and laughing at me! Please can I have some bandages for my injuries?" said an exasperated Nadir waving his bleeding hands in the air to emphasise his needs.

Erik fetched his medical supplies and patched up a freshly shredded Nadir.

With another change of clothes Nadir was ready to face his assailant once again. Erik picked up one of the few dry towels he had left and went to find the cat. Jean was sitting watching the cat who was slowly drying by the fire in the sitting room, when Erik walked in.

"I seem to have royalty in the house," smiled Erik as he looked at the cat "Is she not the most beautiful Siamese?"

The damp cat came to Erik and mewed, Erik picked her up cuddling her into the towel, he dried her off. "You are daddy's precious little angel." Erik cooed as the cat snuggled into the towel.

Jean and Nadir looked at each other and pulled faces. As Erik took the now dry cat from the towel he saw the beautiful blue eyes the chocolate points in her ears, paws and tail, with her chocolate mask, it was easy to see what entranced Erik about her, she was beautiful.

"Your mummy is going to love you as much as your daddy does, yes she is!" Erik continued cooing.

"Please!" said Nadir "Can we just get our stuff together and get up to Madame Giry's before I throw up, there is too much sweetness in this house." Nadir finished as Erik placed the cat on his reading chair, turned to Nadir and smirked.

"Just a few more things to sort out before we leave." Erik said as he grinned evilly.

ooo

Christine and Meg staggered back through the front door of Madame Giry's loaded down with shopping and both ladies were in a much better frame of mind. In fact, they were both giggling.

"What is so funny?" asked Madame Giry,

"Oh maman!" Meg exclaimed "Christine bought Erik a copy of today's L Époque, you will never believe the front page;" Meg giggled as she drew the paper out from her bag.

Madame Giry took it and read "Vicomte de Changy found tied Naked to lamp post in front of the Opera Garnier, stag night prank brings embarrassment to groom to be."

"At least Jean, Nadir and Erik had nothing to do with it." said Meg still sniggering,

"That is right," said Christine, "They were too drunk to have been able to do something like that!" Both ladies giggled then went silent.

"I am ready to face Jean now." Said Meg in fact I am missing him.

"I understand," replied Christine, "I just want to be back in my Erik's arms."

"Well ladies shall we have some tea?" asked Madame Giry "The men should hopefully be here soon."

*The Grand Ophicleide stop is really located in the Congress Hall Organ Atlantic City, and is recognized as one of the loudest organ stops in the world, voiced on 100″ of wind pressure. Plays at 110db to 130db depending on location to the organ.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

To Topaz: I am glad I made your day better,

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Hallucinations and Guillotines

It had been a lovely day in the main opera house, Andre and Firmin were in good spirits, there was a slight hiccup first thing, when Andre found the Vicomte de Changy that morning hung over and tied to a lamp post naked right outside the opera house, when he arrived for work but after he and his coach driver had freed the Vicomte, Andre had given Raoul a blanket to spare his blushes and Raoul had calmed a shaken Andre promising him that it was as far as Raoul could remember because he was so drunk: Raoul's own friends that had done this not the Fabled and deceased Phantom of the Opera. Andre's coach driver then returned the young Vicomte home.

The rest of the day was just perfect. Andre was slowly walking back from yelling at the scene shifters, telling people how to do their own jobs, ones he would not know how to do himself; It always made him feel better, more like a manager.

He walked past the corridor that led to the cellars when he heard voices, if it was anyone slacking off just before the opera season started he would have their hides for it. Andre walked back to the corner of the corridor and peeked around, ready to leap out and scold the lazy so and so's, when the owners of the voices came into view.

There to Andre's horror were three Opera Ghosts, the first tall and elegant walked down the corridor holding what looked like a cat and a single red rose, the next Opera Ghost was slightly shorter and what skin of his hands Andre could see was a dark olive colour the rest was hidden by a large number of bandages, the third was shorter still, his cloak trailing behind him like a bridal train, this one carried a bouquet of flowers and what looked like a pair of lilac pantaloons. Each Opera Ghost wore an identical suit, shirt. mask, cloak and fedora.

It was too much for Andre, he gave a small squeak of shock turned on his heel and ran like the very devil was behind him straight to the office he shared with Firmin and slammed the door shut locking it.

Once inside he ran to his desk and with shaking hands pulled the drawer open grabbed a bottle of pills tipped two out and threw them down his throat following them with the glass of water that was on his desk.

Firmin looked up from his copy of L Époque. "What on earth is wrong with you?" Firmin demanded,

"Opera Ghosts breeding three of them!" Andre exclaimed still shaking.

"Breeding Opera Ghosts, what poppycock!" exclaimed Firmin "You have got to get control of your nerves, you are seeing Opera Ghosts everywhere. The Opera Ghost is dead! Remember? The mob sorted him out." Firmin proclaimed.

"You look then!" said Andre hiding behind his chair. Firmin rolled his eyes, walked to the door, unlocked it, opened it and looked down the corridor;

just in time to see three Opera Ghosts bearing gifts turn away from the manager's office and head down a corridor that lead to the back of the opera house.

Firmin went pale, seemingly calm he shut the door, locked it again, walked to his desk and reached for a cigar.

"By the saints; you are right!" Firmin exclaimed as he reached over and primed his cigar cutter; a sweet novelty designed to look like a guillotine; he turned to Andre taking a deep breath as if to say something as he pressed the cigar through the hole with his thumb.

He hit the leaver and the little blade came down with a dull thud. As Firmin looked back to what he was doing, to find the still uncut cigar jammed against the side of the cutter but only part of his thumb was resting against the blade. Then the pain kicked in; Firmin dropped the cigar and grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket with his other hand and wrapped his clearly cut thumb in it. He turned back to Andre feeling nauseous.

Andre looked at him, "Firmin are you alright?" Andre asked, as Firmin sat down,

"Andre could you please get someone to call the doctor," Firmin said trying not to pass out.

"God, are you sick?" Andre inquired,

"No," came Firmin's faint response "I appear to have taken the top off my thumb with my cigar cutter."

ooo

The three Opera Ghosts came up to Madame Giry's front door, "Remember," said Erik seriously "We know nothing about a naked Vicomte… Jean did you dispose of his clothes?"

"Yes," said Jean "I gave them to a beggar before we entered the passageway."

"Good thinking," said Erik,

"And I made sure the reporter from L Époque had left before we entered the Rue Scribe gate" said Nadir,

"I told you I would get my own back on that snotty little git one day!" Erik declared, "We may be friends now, but I have a long memory."

"As long as that is the end of it I shall say no more." Nadir finished secretly hoping that Erik had finished his triumph over Christine's former hero.

ooo

Erik knocked on Madame Giry's front door and Madame Giry opened it. In her hand, she had a copy of L Époque, she grinned at the three Opera Ghosts,

"You rotten bastards," Madame Giry sniggered, "I know you set Raoul up, but do not fear the girl's suspect nothing, and I never intend to tell them, there are times in the past when I have been not so fond of that little berk either." Madame Giry informed them "Come through," and recomposing her face to a more serious expression, Madame Giry led the men through to the parlour.

Nadir, entered first and on removing his mask, fedora and cloak gained the sympathy of both Christine and Meg,

"Oh, poor Nadir," cooed Meg "What happened to you?"

Nadir thought for a moment and decided to enhance his story, "I was attacked by a vicious beast, this morning.

"You poor thing!" exclaimed Christine.

At this point, Erik walked into the parlour one hand behind his back and the other held out in front holding the rose and Christine looked at him, as he handed her the rose. Christine bent her head and smelt the delicate scent and smiled.

"I love you my angel" Erik said as he got penitently on his knees. "I am sorry for last night, I was so nervous I over drank that will not happen again."

Christine smiled, "you are forgiven for that, but what happened to Nadir?" Christine asked, "He said he was attacked by a beast this morning."

Erik looked at Nadir who had the decency to at least blush and look at the floor. "He was," said Erik "I had to step in and tame the beast before it and Nadir destroyed my bathroom."

"Bathroom?" asked Christine puzzled,

"Yes," replied Erik, with this he brought his other hand around from behind his back to reveal the beautiful cat who looked at Christine and Mewed at her.

"This is the beast to which Nadir refers!" Erik declared as he handed the cat to Christine, who hugged the little cat, clearly enchanted.

"You may name her whatever you please, she is a rare breed I have only seen once before, a Siamese cat." Erik finished, as he stood up.

"Is she not the sweetest thing you have ever seen!" cooed Christine, she then turned to Nadir and narrowed her eyes, "A beast Nadir?" Christine scowled, "This poor sweet little cat?"

"That poor sweet little cat, caused all my injuries!" Nadir justified.

"Only because you said you could wash her easily." Erik reminded him.

"Cats do not like water," Christine chided him. "Still we forgive you do we not sweetheart?" Christine spoke to the cat who just looked at her yawned then fell asleep in her arms.

"Where is Jean?" Meg asked,

the third Phantom entered the room, "Here my sweet!" replied Jean still holding his gifts;

"What are you doing with Meg's new pantaloons!" Madame Giry demanded as she snatched the lilac items from Jean's grasp, rage and motherly concern infused her voice.

Erik and Nadir, looked at each other and moved to stand behind Meg and Christine, so they were out of the firing line.

Before Jean could answer, Meg stepped in and saved the day. "Maman," Meg said sweetly I have not worn them and I took them down to Christine to show her as she loves the colour lilac."

Christine nodded eager to defuse the ticking Madame Giry.

Meg continued "I must have dropped them without realising it and…"

Christine continued "I found them in my room and folded them up placing a note that said material for Meg on them meaning to bring them back, but I forgot. Jean must have seen them and not realising what they were he just picked up the fabric and brought it back."

The two ladies looked at each other both secretly hoping that the little performance would save Jean's liberties.

Madame Giry surveyed the five people in the room suspiciously, but even Erik managed to maintain an air of such sweet innocence, the five of them looked like a choir of angels, she gave up.

Jean walked forward and handed Meg the vase of flowers, "I too am very sorry for last night, A little token of apology," Jean said penitently "You hang it up using the rope around the neck of the vase."

"Oh!" said Meg "How lovely, a live hanging Bouquet not a dead…"

"Shut up!" said Nadir, Jean, Christine and Madame Giry in unison.

Erik just looked at the ceiling trying not to laugh, _"How well suited they are, Meg and Jean are a perfect couple."_ he thought.

Then Jean said warily "Meg, I have to show you something, please do not hate me for it and please never leave me for it?"

Christine shot a look at her husband, Erik stepped behind Christine and whispered in her ear," He has a few cat scratches on his face, so I coached him how to break it to Meg."

"You always did love dramatics Erik," Christine giggled softly.

Meg slowly walked up to Jean "What… what has happened?" Meg asked nervously,

Jean slowly removed his mask….

"Cat scratches?" Meg responded furiously "All that drama for a few cat scratches?"

Jean looked forlorn "Erik said it would make you feel sympathy for me?" Jean asked hopefully.

"Oh, my sweet beau, you are forgiven for scaring me, however; never do that again!" said Meg grinning at him.

At this point, Erik cleared his throat "Ladies," he said as he addressed Christine, Meg and Madame Giry, "Are we foolish men forgiven?"

The ladies looked at one another,

"Well…." Said Madame Giry,

"Yes!" said Meg and Christine together.

"Since all is well and good, can I suggest a cup of coffee?" asked Madame Giry,

"Thank you but no." replied Nadir "I have a servant who most likely thinks I have run away from home and will be concerned."

Erik and Christine looked at each other smiled and turned to Madame Giry, "No thank you," replied Erik, "We have a cat to settle and other matters to attend to."

"Not before time!" retorted Nadir, which earned him a glare off Erik and a blush from Christine.

Meg walked over to Christine and hugged her "Just relax, from what you have said, I will not see you for some days to come!" Meg whispered in Christine's ear.

Christine just smiled and said, "I will see you later."

Jean said, "I would like a coffee please?"

Madame Giry narrowed her gaze at him, "I am sure you would; you and I have need to have a little talk any way." Jean swallowed and looked nervous.

Nadir made his farewells and left. Erik and Christine with the cat followed suit and left the Giry's and Jean to their little talk.

ooo

On the way, back to the lake house. Christine and Erik walked down one of Erik's passage ways that did not need a lake voyage, concerned that the cat would not appreciate the water.

Once inside the house Christine let the cat down to the floor, the cat promptly ran straight to Erik's reading chair, jumped up settled in and went to sleep.

"Wonderful," remarked Erik "I now have to wage battle for my own chair!"

"Look at it this way, she will keep the seat warm for you," giggled Christine.

"You are not unhappy we kept the cat?" asked Erik,

"No," replied Christine, "She can be my little baby, one I can nurture and still sing on stage with." Christine finished with a wistful look in her eye,

Erik paled gulped and felt faint. Leaning on the back of the couch for support for a moment.

"what will you call her?" Erik asked as feeling less faint he removed his cloak hat and mask,

"What is Siamese in Arabic?" asked Christine,

"Sayami," replied Erik,

"I think we shall call her Saya" Christine decided,

"I like that," agreed Erik, "and now we have returned home the cat is settled, I think it is time for…"

With that Erik picked Christine up in his arms gave her a seductive smile, and went to carry her into his bedroom.

The cat looked up from the chair and raced after them, just making it into the bedroom before Erik shut the door with his foot.

Erik's bedroom door opened slightly, and Erik's hands gently pushed the now indignant cat out into the corridor and then shut the door again, to a chorus of giggles from Christine, then the sounds of a kiss and bliss came from behind the bedroom door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

To Charlotte: Thank you for your review, I am glad you are finding it funny, it gets funnier yet.

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

The Composition of a Wedding

The morning dawned early for Erik, as he gently woke beside his angel. Laying back, satisfied and grinning, he realised that since he vowed to behave, just how much he had missed that certain aspect of his marriage, the preservative had given him back his favourite occupation. Rolling onto his side, Erik teased Christine awake with a kiss and chuckled as she willingly reciprocated.

It was some time later as Erik was making breakfast for his wife and their new family member Saya, when Christine came tearing into the kitchen,

"Erik what time is it?" she asked urgently,

"I would say about eight o'clock in the morning, why?" he replied, "Raoul's wedding is at two, I have to get ready!" Christine declared as she grabbed the steaming cup off the side without looking and took a sip,

"Yuck! There is no sugar and cream in that," Christine complained pulling a face.

Erik laughed, "that is because that is my coffee, yours is on the tray on the table, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," he told her as he reached down and stroked Saya behind her ears. "I cannot see why it is going to take you five hours to get ready,"

At Erik's remark Christine narrowed her eyes at him, "It took me eight hours to get ready for our wedding day," She told him pointedly.

Erik quickly rethought his next question, noting the annoyance in her glare. "Would you like me to run you a bath?" he asked as he turned to take the pastries from where they were warming in the oven and placed the pan holding them down on the kitchen table.

Christine took her coffee off the tray, sipped it and smiled, "Much better," she grinned. Grabbing a hot pastry off the pan and quickly dropping it on the plate on the tray, Christine then kissed her unmasked husband and picking the plate up with her cup of coffee she went to head out of the kitchen.

"If you run my bath, we will never get to the wedding since I have a strange habit of asking you to share my bath with me and we both know where that leads," Christine said coyly smiling at him, as she went into her dressing room.

Christine was more than pleased that since the arrival of the preservative Erik had almost begged for her to once again share the marital bed with him, since that is why he had bought it. So, her room was the ladies guest room and her dressing room once again.

ooo

Christine was just getting into her bath when she heard Erik call her from her dressing room door.

"Since you are busy, I am going to run a few errands," he said,

"Like what?" She asked,

"Humph, I have a need to purchase a basket for the cat since currently she has claimed ownership of my reading chair!" Erik exclaimed sulkily.

"Could you get her something to keep her amused when we are out of the house?" Christine called back,

"Of course, I do not want her scratching my… erm… our furniture," Erik called back as he left.

ooo

Christine spent the morning, bathing, styling her hair choosing her dress and accessories. It was almost eleven o'clock when Christine heard the front door open, she knew it was Erik since the only other man who could get into the house without help was Nadir and he definitely did not cuss like Erik did.

Christine finished lacing her corset as she listened to Erik swearing in, she suspected Persian, a language he tended to use when annoyed so he could cuss without Christine understanding what he was saying. Normally he was so annoyed at the time that he did not stop to think that tone and inflection could clearly tell his wife that her gentleman husband was saying things most likely very unbecoming a gentleman.

Especially when it accompanied banging and thumping sounds. Putting her robe over her under things and petticoats and putting her slippers on, Christine came into the front room to see what all the noise and gratuitous verbal abuse was about. Erik was standing in the middle of the room, with a satisfied glint in his eyes.

Christine just looked there was a basket with a deep blue velvet cushion fit for an empress and a ball and a strange post bound with rope on a stand which Saya was rubbing against and purring loudly.

"Erik, why is Saya behaving like that?" Christine asked sounding a little alarmed,

"That is the effect of the catmint that is bound underneath the rope," Erik said grinning, the herb is harmless, but cats love the smell, so I placed some of the catmint under the rope, so she will scratch the post and not the furniture, a little invention of mine. I got the idea from my memories of the Shar's slave to the royal cats, who used catmint to ensure that the Shar's own Siamese cats were always friendly…" Erik said looking proud, "Since they did not want to be near him either," he added darkly.

"Talking of always being friendly, we need to get ready for the wedding. I do not want to be late. Have you readied our evening clothes for the ball" Christine said breaking into his thoughts, as she turned to go back to her dressing room.

Erik sighed, the clothes were already in their cases ready for the evening, as he got ready for the wedding, he had to admit it, he was going to have to wear that wretched mask again, thankfully it was the last time. Nadir and he had already come up with a plan to ensure that he could go back to wearing his normal mask, and all it needed was a final appearance of the handsome Monsieur Jardinier before they put the plan into place.

ooo

Finishing dressing, wearing a morning suit instead of his trademark evening wear, Erik was putting his cravat pin in place when Christine came in, her dress a modest confection of emerald green silk with matching hat. Looking at Erik, Christine sighed,

"I hate that mask, is this truly the last time you need to wear it?" she asked as Erik took one last look in the mirror and adjusted his wig, so it sat straight.

"yes, then my darling please be prepared for when your Erik will have to wear bandages for a while whilst the story is established for why I will then have to be forever more seen wearing a mask." Erik replied turning to give her his arm, Erik looked directly at his lovely wife, "You will not be angry that our wedding was not as elaborate as the one we attend today?" he asked looking nervously into Christine's eyes. "The celebrations and fancy events we attend today, could have been yours," Erik finished forlornly.

"Erik whilst I would be lying if I told you as a girl I had not imagined that my wedding would be anything but a grand affair with flowers and guests by the dozen and a wedding breakfast ball, when it came to the reality, all I wanted was to be your wife, I loved our wedding it reflected only the love we hold for each other, not the size of your finances or my dowry." Christine told him,

"I would not have had our wedding any other way, just our love and our friends. A time I shall always treasure." She finished as she kissed his masked cheek.

"I still wonder what I did to deserve your love?" Erik said as he returned her kiss grabbed his top hat and gloves and went to lead Christine out of the front door.

"Oh blast!" Erik said as he released Christine's hand and dashed back to the sitting room to collect the valise containing their evening clothes and gave Christine his music bag that held the couples wedding present to the Vicomte and his bride. With that the couple departed for the wedding.

ooo

Arriving at Notre Dame, the carriage pulled up and Erik and Christine found Nadir Madame Giry and another strangely familiar lady standing with Jean and Meg. Erik noted that Nadir had chosen the formal robes of his home country and was holding hands with… Delphine, the burlesque artist from the Vicomtes stag evening. Christine just smiled at Delphine and went to greet her and the other ladies before the friends made their way into the cathedral for the Wedding mass.

After the wedding mass, everyone met up at the Chateau De Changy, and as the bride and groom received their guests in the salon, the ball room and dining room was being prepared for the wedding breakfast and the ball that was to follow before Raoul and Meredith left to return to England to celebrate once again with those who could not travel and then onto their honeymoon.

As Erik and Christine were the last guests to be received by the Bride and Groom, Erik handed Meredith the wedding present for the couple, a hand-written composition, for piano and soprano voice, Raoul looked intrigued and Meredith, who unlike Raoul could read music looked delighted,

"Does that mean Madame and Monsieur Jardinier that you will be performing this?" Meredith asked excitedly,

"If the Bride and Groom wish it," Erik replied smoothly.

Raoul walked up beside Erik and looked at him, "Please tell me you are not singing?" Raoul whispered in Erik's ear, "I have already lost one beautiful woman to that powerful instrument you call your voice," Raoul finished with a wry smile, to show no ill feeling meant.

smiled back, "I am not singing it is written for Christine's voice, I shall merely be playing the piano, the piece has been written specifically as a gift for you and Meredith, from Christine and I,"

Meredith looked doe eyed at her new husband, "Raoul please?" she asked, "The piano is here, and we have received all the guests, please?"

"As you wish my love," Raoul replied smiling and signalled for the Master of Ceremonies to come to him.

Erik and Christine made their way to the piano and as the Master of Ceremonies made the announcement, and all eyes were on them, Erik did not look up and launched into the intro, Christine came in beautifully and everyone listened as Erik's music and Christine's voice spoke volumes about the wonders of love and being together, Meg smiled at Jean, Nadir looked at Delphine, Meredith and Raoul were lost in each other's eyes. There were more than a few tears as Erik wound the last notes to a close.

Then the whole salon burst into deafening applause, Erik and Christine bowed and looked to the Raoul and Meredith who both were almost in tears, as Raoul mouthed "Thank you," to the couple.

As the applause died down, the Master of Ceremonies announced that it was time to prepare for the evening festivities. The bride and groom were remaining for dinner and part of the ball and would leave after the fifth dance to travel to England. Then on to their honeymoon location. Everyone departed to their rooms to change and reappeared to enjoy the magnificent feast followed by the ball to celebrate.

Just before the happy newlyweds left Raoul stood by the carriage and gave a small speech and Meredith threw her bouquet to the ladies from the carriage window. Meg was overjoyed and grinned at her mother and Christine as she caught the bouquet, Jean looked very nervous at that point and Erik and Nadir just laughed.

Once the newlyweds had departed, rather than go back to the ball, Erik and Christine decided to call it a day, they had opted not to stay at the chateau, too many memories for both of them. So, after the staff called a carriage and collected their morning outfits and had loaded the valise on the back of the carriage, Erik and Christine, said good night to their friends and departed for their own little at home honeymoon, Erik had already warned Nadir not to disturb them until the following afternoon on threat of pain of pain. Nadir knew that for once Erik really meant it and said he already had other matters of his own so would see Erik back at the office the following day.

Erik and Christine got home and as Erik went to remove his 'normal face' mask, Christine made hot chocolate and after changing into something 'just for Erik' she waited for him to change into his pyjamas and join her on the floor in front of the fire. Erik quickly came into the sitting room and gracefully sat beside Christine, the two of them enjoying their hot chocolate. When they had both finished the cups were placed on the table beside Erik's reading chair and as Christine giggled coyly Erik nibbled her neck and started to show Christine just how much he enjoyed her nightwear, or rather the lack of it.

The passionate pair were so distracted with disrobing and other matters, that neither of them noticed a small pair of blue eyes that appeared from the bedroom.

Erik was just about to indulge in a little something he learnt from his books, that he knew Christine really enjoyed.

He closed his eyes to savour the moment as he bent his head to place a very special kiss on his wife when Erik noted that Christine was not panting the way she normally did when they indulged their passion. Erik still did not open his eyes thinking she was holding her breath or something, he bent his head to place that special kiss and got quite a shock, when his moist lips met a small wet nose that mewed, instead of his wife.

Erik carefully opened his eyes and suddenly leapt away from Christine. Saya sat right in Erik's eyeline rubbing her front paws on her face, looking indignant that her daddy had just kissed her nose, she got up from where she had situated herself between Erik and Christine and stalked away mewing in an annoyed fashion.

Christine could not contain her laughter at the sight of a very shocked stark naked former Opera Ghost sitting on the floor mortified, staring at the cat, as with her tail straight in the air Saya sashayed into the kitchen.

"Bloody cat!" Erik growled,

"Oh, do not be sore, Erik, she did not understand. I wondered if you had noticed her but obviously not," Christine said giggling as she reached for her perturbed husband and teased him.

"I did wonder why you were not in the moment with me?" Erik said as Christine embraced him,

"It is rather hard to be in the moment with an audience watching me," she told him.

When Christine had renewed his passion, Erik decided to prevent further audience participation by moving their passion play to the bedroom and picking Christine up in his arms he made their way there. Once Christine was placed gently upon the bed, Erik made sure that the cat was outside before he firmly shut the door and returned to Christine to continue their night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Cat Nips, Amour and a Secretary

The following morning, despite her interruption of the previous night, Erik was in a good mood with the cat, as he brewed tea for breakfast for him and Christine, who was still in bed. But first he had another little lady who wanted his skills, Erik whipped up an egg and cream mix for his little Saya, and stroked her head as she lapped it up greedily. then he finished breakfast for him and his angel and leaving the cat finishing her breakfast, he picked up the breakfast tray and went to wake Christine.

Shutting the bedroom door, Erik placed the tray on the bedside table and woke his sleeping angel with a kiss. After breakfast and further indulging of passions, Christine went to get bathed and dressed, Erik laid out his clothing for the day and then found a moment of calm reflection in his shower, drying himself off he noticed on entering his bedroom that the door to the rest of the house was open.

Closing it Erik went to get dressed when he thought for a moment he was going crazy, he swore that he laid out two socks with his clothes but only one was there when he went to put them on, fetching another pair out of the drawer, he threw the lone sock in the linen basket with his night clothes, intent on asking Christine where his sock went and finished dressing.

Christine came out of her dressing room to see Erik playing with the cat, he looked so relaxed as he drank a second cup of tea and threw the little ball for her to bat around the room, it had a small bell in it which tinkled as Saya chased it. Christine giggled as she took a seat on the couch and lent over to pour herself a cup of tea from the tray of tea things Erik had placed there, suddenly she stopped in her tracks and instead reached beside her on the couch, pulling a lone black cashmere sock from down the side of the couch.

"Erik," she said, "Why is there one of your socks on the couch, did I not ask you to use the linen basket to put them in?" Christine asked looking mildly annoyed, as she held up the offending article.

Erik turned to face her, "Angel I have never been one for bachelor issues such as errant socks," Erik pointed out,

"No just rapidly multiplying piles of sheet music everywhere," Christine pointed out as Erik narrowed his eyes at her,

"So, I have no idea why there is a sock on the couch, besides that is a clean sock." He finished, taking another sip of his tea. Then it dawned on him, "I was sure I had laid out a pair of socks this morning before I showered but when I went to get dressed there was only one," Erik mused, "How did my other clean sock get out here?" He asked to himself.

The mystery remained unsolved for the rest of the day, and Erik and Christine spent the evening singing and making music, playing with the cat and enjoying their own company. After dinner was spent in each other's arms on the couch, Saya curled up happily by the fire. Which is where Erik and Christine left her as they took their love to the bedroom.

ooo

The following morning Christine woke first, and slipping out of bed, she looked at the pile of clothes strewn around the room, sighed happily, no wonder Erik was still asleep, last night being amazing, and grinning with the memory, she went put her robe on and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for her and Erik.

Christine forgot in her moment of reverie to shut the bedroom door, Saya took the opportunity to race in and grab another article of Erik's clothing that was laying on the floor discarded. Dragging her prize back to her bed, she left it there and shot back into the bedroom and found the gap in the covers where Christine had got out and she snuck through the gap and into the warm bed curling up under the covers by her daddies' feet.

Christine wandered back into the bedroom, a tray of tea and breakfast in her hand, setting the tray on the bedside table, she smiled. Leaning over her slumbering husband Christine brushed a kiss to his cheek, and waited as Erik slowly came to. However, her plans for a peaceful breakfast were destroyed the moment Erik moved his feet as he woke, he kicked a small lump in the bed.

All at once Erik sat bolt upright and yelping loudly he threw the bedcovers completely off himself to see a hissing Saya, her ears back, her teeth firmly gripping his little toe in her mouth her eyes defying him to move any more.

Christine was no help. As soon as she had realised what was happening she collapsed in a heap of giggles. Erik however was not laughing, the cat was biting his toe and she was not being playful about it, it hurt.

"Saya, please let go," Erik pleaded, as he tried to move his hand towards the cat, stopping because she bit down harder and it was bringing tears to his eyes.

"Christine, please get the cat off my toe," Erik begged as Christine's giggles turned to full belly laughs. Saya however had other ideas, clamping down on Erik's toe hard enough to make it bleed, she released him and stalked off in a huff.

Erik hobbled up and grabbed his robe, then sat on the bed putting it on, whilst Christine gained control of her laughter. Erik scowled as she went to the bathroom, coming back with the medical kit and a bowl of clean water.

"When I am in bed, the cat is banned from the bedroom," he declared in a huff, as Christine washed his toe applied salve to prevent infection and dressed it with a light bandage.

"Oh, do not be cross, she only bit you because you must have kicked her when you woke up." Christine chided,

"The only playful kitten I want in my bed is you," Erik informed her still slightly annoyed with Saya, "I did not expect to have the cat under the bed covers by my feet when I awoke."

"That was my fault, I left the bedroom door open and she got in," Christine told him as she put the medical kit away. Coming back from Erik's bathroom Christine started to pick up the clothes that were strewn across the floor,

"Erik were you wearing undershorts last night?" Christine asked when she had picked up all the clothes from the floor and put them in the linen basket.

"Yes, I was, remember," Erik replied puzzled at the strange question, "my favourite red silk ones, you unbuttoned them and then peeled them off me with your teeth as I recall," Erik said with a sensuous grin.

Christine blushed, "ah yes, you have a habit of bringing out my naughty side," she replied with a giggle, "So, where are they? They are not in the bedroom." Christine declared.

"What?" Erik asked, "You tossed them over by the door before you…" Christine's blush grew redder,

"I remember clearly what I did after that, thank you," she coyly interrupted, him her blush almost catching fire, "They are not here unless I have picked them up already,"

"You probably bundled them up with your gown," Erik told her, as he headed into his bathroom.

ooo

Erik was still perplexed about his missing undershorts when he headed into the office to meet Nadir, who was sitting at his desk looking like the proverbial cat.

"What has you so happy this morning, Daroga?" Erik asked as he took his cloak and hat off and hung them up.

"I am enamoured," Nadir replied grinning,

"Huh?" Erik responded,

"I have been walking out with the most beautiful Delphine Bonheur, for several months and she has finally agreed to change her profession," Nadir sighed, "She is no longer going to perform burlesque, she is looking into becoming a guide to marital relationships."

"You mean you knew your lady friend was the stripper at the stag party?" Erik asked his eyebrows raised high behind his mask.

"Burlesque dancer, not stripper!" Nadir vehemently declared, "Anyway that is not all I know," Nadir said waggling his eyebrows,

"Spit it out man!" Erik said, hating when Nadir kept things from him,

"I know Delphine has taught a certain curly haired Soprano how to perform burlesque," Nadir told him grinning, the grin rapidly faded when Erik lent across the desk glaring at him,

"You had better hope that my wife never performs at that club!" Erik snapped,

"no, no!" Nadir stated holding his hands up in surrender, "when you decided to give up bedroom activities without discussing it with Christine, she thought you had gotten bored of her, so she asked Madame Giry for advice and Delphine was asked to teach Christine how to liven up your romance, nothing else!" Nadir justified before Erik lost his temper completely,

"Oh!" Erik said as he sat on the edge of Nadir's desk, his eyes narrowing, "Was this about the same time you brought my wife that book?" Erik asked suspiciously,

"Yes," Nadir answered, Erik looked relieved,

"That would then explain the two large ostrich feather fans I found behind the couch one day, I wondered why they were in the house" Erik finished.

"Right before we diversify into anymore feminine subjects, we have to solve a couple of problems then your 'accident' needs to be staged," Nadir reminded Erik.

Then he looked at his desk, "Oh, and by the way whilst you are recuperating after your 'accident' you have had several requests for compositions you might like to consider based, on your piece at the Vicomte's wedding." Nadir told Erik who promptly looked through the calling cards piled in the tray,

Nadir had written the types of requests on the back of each of them. "You saw all these people today before I arrived?" Erik asked,

"No I popped in yesterday afternoon, since I saw the queue of carriages outside the office from my front window, and was inundated with requests for music as well as architecture." Nadir replied, "Which reminds me Erik, I want a secretary!" Nadir demanded.

"A Secretary?" Erik asked incredulously, "Why on earth do you need one of those?"

"I am not being a music agent as well as everything else you have me doing.!" Nadir exclaimed belligerently.

Erik stood up and looked at Nadir, true he had rather expected that Nadir would at some point insist that they sought some help in the office, since it was clear to Erik that Nadir was not happy with running messages, delivering designs and such and now to expect him to act as the link for musical compositions as well, maybe they should get someone who could grind their way through the paperwork, and act as the runner would be a good idea.

"Very well Nadir we shall put an advert in the L Époque and see if any suitable candidates apply. Erik stated, "Now to work, first I have a container of etching acid ordered that will be delivered to Jean, he is going to throw the contents away and replace it with coloured water, I do not want to be covered in real acid, my face and body are ugly enough without me adding to it, second Jean will deliver the 'acid' on a date to be set, I shall place the acid on the high shelf of the book case by my desk and on the day, I shall reach up and accidently spill the acid over myself. We shall go from there."

Nadir looked at Erik with askance, "I hope you have already asked and briefed Dr Rousseau, since he will have to be in attendance to treat your injuries and verify that you will be disfigured from the accident and need to wear a mask, so it is believable." Nadir finished.

"Already done," Erik laughed, "and for payment for his services, he wants me to teach him Persian, so he understands what I call him when he has to examine me!" Erik said, "like I am going to teach him those words." he sniggered.

After some further plotting Erik and Nadir started some real work, which meant Nadir was again running to send letters out to clients, even worse than that, Nadir thought, was that he had to go the Newspaper office and place the advertisement for his own secretary.

The following day Erik wearing his day to day mask, was in the office with Nadir, discussing their latest architectural commission when there was a knock at the door. Erik shut the door of his personal office as Nadir went to open the front door. Standing on the step was a young man holding the morning copy of L Époque.

"Good Morning is this the office of Angel Architecture?" The young man asked nervously,

"Yes, can we help you?" Nadir replied, "I have come about the advertisement. My name is Thomas Proulx, and My father is the butler at the De Changy Household."

"You have come about the secretary's' position?" Nadir clarified,

"Yes sir." Thomas replied, "I have experience in book keeping and general correspondence, my previous position was unpaid but to assist with the clerical work my father does to run the city household for the Vicomte, who saw the position this morning in the newspaper and suggested the post to my father. I have a reference from the Vicomte, which he wrote before he and his wife departed for England this morning; if you are interested." Thomas said holding out a sheet of paper folded and sealed so only the De Changy crest showed to Nadir. Inviting Thomas in, Nadir asked him to take a seat whilst he spoke to Erik.

Reading the reference, Erik noticed that it was written specifically for him, noting that the Vicomte had acknowledged that Thomas had been told of the fact that Erik wore a mask and had been instructed to never ask about it.

"Show him in Nadir," Erik instructed, as Nadir turned to the office door and called the young man into Erik's personal office.

As Nadir left Thomas came in shaking slightly, Erik wondered what else the young man had been told about him by the Vicomte, as Thomas took a seat right in front of Erik's desk.

"Now young man," Erik started as he placed the reference on his desk, steepled his fingers and looked down the nose of his mask at Thomas,

"What makes you think you are suitable for a position in this office?" "Well Sir, I have an interest in architecture, I am good with book keeping and general clerical duties and I also am happy running errands." Thomas said,

"Well you will be working for myself and Monsieur Khan, so…. NADIR!" Erik shouted, the door opened and Nadir, who was fed up with being yelled for like a slave, walked in and promptly threw himself prostrate the floor in protest, "You screamed oh vocal Master!" Nadir said his nose pressed against the floor.

Erik's expression was distinctly unimpressed, "Very funny, point taken, get off the floor Daroga, else the poor lad will think he has to do that every time he enters my office, we will never get any work done and you will most likely trip over him." Erik huffed as he gestured to Thomas.

Thomas's eyes grew wide, the Vicomte had warned him that Monsieur Jardinier and Monsieur Khan were not your average employers, but this was not quite what he was expecting, Nadir got up off the floor and sat in the other chair that was in front of Erik's desk turning to face Thomas he smiled,

"So, you have survived so far that is a good sign," Nadir told him.

Thomas was not sure about all this and was about to make a run for the door, when Erik told him how much the job paid, Thomas's jaw dropped, and he remained in the chair as Erik and Nadir outlined the duties, which were various and working hours, which when the office was really busy could be long. Thomas thought about it, it certainly was a unique job and well paid. Before he could say another word, Erik grew serious.

"There are a few ground rules that you will adhere to if not the consequences will be most severe. You will never talk about what you do here to other people in other than general terms, you will never ever ask about the mask I wear or talk about it ever. If you refuse to perform any duty that I or Monsieur Khan, ask you to do you had better had a damn good reason. If you can accept these terms…" here Erik looked to Nadir who nodded, "Then the job is yours, there is a small furnished room with a stove, a sink and access to a bathroom at the back of the office you will live there, and you start today!" Erik informed the shocked young man.

Thomas's jaw dropped, "Thank you Sir's you will not be disappointed in me, I accept!" he said grinning as Nadir held his hand out and Thomas shook it.

Erik looked at his newest employee stonily, "Well do not just stand there gawping, you have three hours get your things get moved in and start work!" Erik barked, as Thomas jumped turned around and ran out of the office.

"Erik, did you really have to frighten the poor lad like that?" Nadir asked as the front door slammed shut,

"Well I am not paying for him to stand there grinning like an idiot." Erik justified, as he went back to the design on his desk.

ooo

Thomas was back within the three hours and after settling into the back room, he came out to Nadir for his first day.

"Right these letters have to be delivered to our clients, then when you have done that, Erik wants you to tidy and file the drawings in his office, so he can find each one without searching." Nadir informed him.

Thomas looked puzzled, "Sir, there were no drawings in Monsieur Erik's office apart from the one he had on his desk,"

Nadir smirked, "Oh there will be when you get back," Nadir said as he handed Thomas the pile of letters.

ooo

Erik had headed back to the lake house and had cleared all the architectural drawings that he had squirrelled away at the lake house. Loading them into an awaiting carriage, Erik made his way back to the office and emptied the carriage paid the driver and after making a cup of tea for himself and Nadir, he waited for their new secretary to reappear, whilst watching Nadir balance the books and prepare the wages for the building team who were due in later that week.

Erik was feeling proud of his achievements, as he watched Nadir finish the book keeping for the day. The requests for designs and building work had come in thick and fast since the grand unveiling of the Castalot de Barbazac refurbishment. The front door opened, and Thomas raced back in, tripping over his own feet and landing unceremoniously prostrate in front of Erik.

"I seem to recall telling you that this was not expected or wanted?" Erik said trying not to laugh as the young man picked himself off the floor with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Sir, I fell over my own feet." Thomas explained as he brushed the dust off his trousers.

"There are a few architectural drawings in my office I would like you to put away, but first, do you have any money on you?" Erik said,

"No sir the only money I had I used for the carriage to and from the De Changy Residence to fetch my belongings sir," Thomas told him.

Erik reached into his pocket, "Count this as your first week's wages, and go and get some food and some smart clothes to wear in the office, then sort out the drawings and we shall see you back here in the morning, when Nadir will teach you our book keeping system and we will go from there." Erik finished as he handed the young man some bank notes from his pocket.

Thomas stared at the bank notes, he had never seen so much money, and it was all his, "Thank you sir!" he declared grinning, as Nadir closed the books, stood up, took them through to the small back room and opened a panel in the wall where the safe was located. Nadir unlocked the safe and placed the books inside, locked it and put the key in his pocket.

As the three men walked back to the front office, Erik turned to Thomas, reached into his own pocket and gave Thomas a key,

"This key is for the front door, we will be here tomorrow by eight, make sure that the door is unlocked and there is coffee ready and, oh, enjoy sorting out the drawings tonight, I expect it finished before I arrive tomorrow." Erik informed the young man as Thomas went to open Erik's office door.

Nadir and Erik stood and waited patiently for the reaction from Thomas regarding the pile of drawings Erik had left in his office, they did not have to wait long, "Oh by the saints!" the young man weakly exclaimed when he saw what Erik had left him to sort out. Shutting the front door behind them, chuckling quietly Erik and Nadir left Thomas to his long night.

ooo

The following morning, Thomas looked like he had been to hell and back when Nadir arrived at the office early. The young man was sweeping the floor and periodically drinking what looked like a very strong cup of coffee as he worked. Thomas stopped sweeping when he noticed Nadir standing by the desk,

"Good Morning Monsieur Khan," Thomas said bowing slightly,

"Please call me Nadir, I am not one for formalities," Nadir said as he wandered into the back room and came back with a cup of coffee, taking a sip, he pulled a face, "That is very strong coffee, well at least Erik will not complain about that," Nadir stated as he grimaced and went to locate some sugar.

Thomas finished sweeping the floor and putting the brush away, he poured himself another coffee, and came back as Nadir sat down at the desk and indicated that Thomas pull up a chair and do the same. "Before Erik arrives we have time to go through some of the duties I expect you to do," Nadir stated as Thomas pulled a notebook out of his pocket and a pencil ready to start.

ooo

Erik arrived promptly at eight and saw that Thomas was already seated at the front desk,

"Good morning Monsieur Jardinier," Thomas said over the pile of paperwork on the desk.

Erik was looking puzzled at the young man when Nadir came through from Erik's office, "He means you, Erik!" Nadir sighed, "Just call him Monsieur Erik," Nadir told Thomas, "must have been some night if you cannot remember your own name huh?" Nadir said to Erik smirking.

Erik turned to Nadir scowling beneath his mask, "If you must know I had quite a night dealing with the bloody cat!" he said, "Saya decided to try eating a large spider and apparently it did not agree with her so I have been up all night with a vomiting cat and a fraught wife," Erik informed Nadir as he stalked into the back room and came out with a cup of coffee, "Thankfully gypsy medicine came to the rescue again and I left the cat sleeping off the effects of the antiemetic and my wife was sleeping on the couch to be near the cat," Erik took a sip of the coffee, "Whoa!" Erik declared his eyes opening wide, "that is strong coffee, please make some more," Erik said turning to Thomas.

"Nadir do we have any appointments today?" Erik asked,

"Not this morning, and all the paperwork is up to date, we paid the building team and your drawings have been filed as requested," Nadir replied,

"Very good," Erik responded, "I shall catch up with some sleep in my office," Erik informed him walking into his office and shutting the door, Nadir heard the lock click.

"Right lad, how much sleep did you get last night?" Nadir asked turning to Thomas as the lad tried to hide his yawning,

"Not much Monsieur Nadir, I was up until the clock struck five just sorting out all the drawings for Monsieur Erik." Thomas informed him looking more haggard,

"Right Erik will be asleep for at least three hours, get your head down, I will wake you in time to make the coffee for Erik and yourself before the afternoon appointments arrive," Nadir said kindly as Thomas rose from the desk and made his way to the back room, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Nadir shook Thomas awake three hours later and left him to rise and make coffee, as Nadir then went to knock on the door of Erik's office to wake him. Shuffling and the click of the key in the lock indicated to Nadir that he could enter, and opening the door Nadir saw Erik mask less rubbing his eyes as he walked back to his desk.

"Ugh! That cat will be the death of me!" Erik dramatically declared as he picked up his mask and placed it back on his face.

"Surely it cannot be that bad?" Nadir asked as a knock at the door indicated Thomas, holding a large cup of coffee out for Erik, who took it and drained the cup before handing it back to the young man, "Another please," Erik asked as Thomas stood there with his mouth open.

As Thomas went to refill the cup Nadir, placed his hands on his hips and looked at Erik sternly, "Slow down on the coffee, you know what you get like when you drink too much of it!" Nadir scolded him. Erik looked at him,

"Christine was hysterical when Saya started vomiting, I figured out what had happened when the cat vomited the last of her dinner and the chewed remains a cave spider on my clean shirts, humph!" Erik said his tone unimpressed, as Thomas entered and handed him the second cup of coffee.

Erik sipped the coffee and shook his head tenderly "Oh I also found out that the cat has been stealing articles of my clothing," I gave her an antiemetic remedy the gypsies used on their horses. I reduced the dose for her size and carried her to her basket, as I laid her down to sleep off the effects of the remedy, I decided to remain on the floor watching her all night, and that is when I noticed an item of my clothing, in her basket, So I have left them with her as she seemed content with the comfort." He finished gently,

"You really have quite warm heart for that cat almost as much as for Christine," Nadir said chuckling,

"Not one word, Daroga, I may be as you say warm hearted for the cat and my beautiful wife, but I am still the same me as I have always been," Erik told him with a steely glare in his eyes.

"Yes right!" Nadir said with a smirk as he turned to the door, "for everything you have done you have always had a warm heart and that is why I am your friend, and there is no threat you can make to me that will change that opinion!" And before Erik could snidely remark back Nadir walked out of the office.

ooo

The rest of the day, went smoothly Thomas was running the front office watched closely by Nadir and when the clients appeared, Nadir apologised for Erik not being there, away with another client's project was the excuse, then took them into the office and took the details of their requests, whilst Erik located himself in a small area hidden from view by the bookshelf, listening and making notes ready for creating the design for the clients.

At the end of the day Erik and Nadir were more than happy with Thomas, all letters sent out office tidy and books up to date.

"I think we made a good choice in you," Erik told Thomas as he locked the safe, "Nadir will be here tomorrow at eight, I will be here after nine, as I shall be getting the first drawings ready for our latest clients to view. Good Night," Erik said as he and Nadir left Thomas to lock up.

Nadir and Erik crossed the road back to Nadir's apartment in companionable silence. Once they had situated themselves in the sitting room Nadir turned to Erik.

"Right, we have the lad, who can run the office and verify that you looked normal when you arrived, I can continue to represent you as I do already, we have the means to arrange the accident, now I think it is time to remove the stigma and threat of your mask. No one will ever question you being anything but Monsieur Jardinier the victim of an unfortunate accident, since your accident is long after the supposed death of the opera ghost, so there will be no chance of the Surete putting two and two together and coming after you again." Nadir finished as Darius handed him a cup of tea.

"Good," Erik replied, "I shall go and let Jean and Dr Rousseau know that the plan takes place tomorrow, make sure the lad is briefed and that you are both in the front office and busy one hour after Jean delivers the jar and let the final scene begin!" Erik declared as he took his cup from Darius,

"Must you always make everything sound like a performance?" Nadir asked looking miffed,

"You try living for twenty years under an opera house and not become dramatic, I dare you!" Erik grumbled as he finished his tea grabbed his cloak and hat and as Nadir shook his head chuckling, Erik left to finish the final arrangements.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Chess, Acidic Comments and Dinner

Christine was nervous the following morning, "Erik what if this goes wrong?" she asked as they ate their breakfast,

"The plan is simple jean delivers a jar of water labelled etching acid, I tip the contents over myself in my office, Nadir calls Dr Rousseau, he bandages me up and brings me home, I hide away for a couple of weeks and then start going to work with the bandages whilst the story of my terrible accident will be spread by those clients who have insisted they consult with me directly, Nadir and Thomas run the office whilst I recuperate at home continuing to design and compose, and just before you start your rehearsals the bandages come off and voila, Monsieur Jardinier wears a mask, I can then go about my business wearing my mask and no one will link me to the opera ghost, no more risk of being arrested and no more wearing that god damned rubber face mask. I can simply be myself and walk around without having to hide in the shadows." Erik took a deep breath, as he finished the explanation, "all you have to do is be yourself, my ever-loving wife,"

"Just promise me you will check that jar contains only water before you pour it everywhere, please!" Christine pleaded.

Erik took her in his arms, "My angel, I have every intention of checking, I do not wish to become uglier, even if that was at all possible," he told her cynically.

Kissing Christine, he looked at her worried face, "Do not worry angel, I will only be wearing the bandages outside of the house otherwise life continues as normal," he smiled as he kissed her cheek, grabbed his hat and cloak and left.

ooo

Arriving at the office promptly at nine, Erik strolled in greeted Nadir and Thomas and then went straight to his office. Jean arrived with the container half an hour later, Nadir showed him straight through to Erik. Moments later Jean exited the office gave Nadir a wink and promptly left.

Nadir settled himself and Thomas down and as they worked Nadir waited on edge for the next phase of the plan. He did not have to wait long, thumping and banging came from Erik's office as he grumbled about the ignorant delivery man who left the acid on his desk, then came the cue line, 'I shall bloody move it myself.' Nadir held his breath as moments later a very realistic scream of agony reached his ears the same time as the sound of breaking glass.

Nadir dashed into Erik's office, and promptly dashed out grabbing a conveniently placed bucket of water as he screamed to Thomas that he needed to fetch Dr Rousseau immediately, as Erik had accidently tipped the acid over himself.

ooo

Dr Rousseau arrived and was shown straight into Erik's office where he and Nadir remained with Erik, Thomas had been instructed to fetch Darius and then manage the front office, Darius came straight out of Erik's office and took a carriage to the rue scribe gate, here he went down and informed Christine that the plan had gone well, and Erik would be home shortly, Darius then returned back to the office to offer aid in the situation.

Meanwhile in Erik's Office, Erik had changed out of his now wet clothes, being covered twice in cold water was not the most comfortable thing. After cleaning up the glass, Erik was now sitting down showing Dr Rousseau how to correctly bandage his face.

"Fascinating!" Dr Rousseau remarked as Erik secured the final knot on the bandage, "Pray tell how you expect to be able to function now you have bandaged your entire face and covered your eyes?"

"My dear Doctor, I know that Darius has returned to the front office, and is talking to Thomas about the weather," Erik stated, "Nadir knows I have excellent hearing," he finished.

"Excellent, but good hearing or not to ensure that this ruse works, you need to go home escorted by myself and Monsieur Khan. To heal acid burns to the level that would leave the scaring you have naturally will take several weeks, so I do not want to see you in this office for at least two weeks, I shall be required to visit you at least once a day to change the dressings, or in reality for you to teach me Persian. I have one last question to ask…" Dr Rousseau started but broke off when Erik's bandage covered head turned towards him.

"For all the years you have served as my Doctor, through the few house calls you have made to my home, you have wondered but never dared to ask," Erik mused, slightly muffled due to the bandages, "ask away Doctor Rousseau, I am feeling in a talking mood today." Erik informed him with a jovial wave of his hand,

"You are him, are you not, you are the opera ghost?" Dr Rousseau asked nervously.

Erik chuckled eerily through the bandages, "Was the Opera Ghost, Doctor, was, now I am merely Monsieur Erik Jardinier, a now deformed architect, the Opera Ghost has been dead many months, my wife insisted on it!" Erik finished with a wry chuckle.

Darius entered the office. "Master Erik, talking of your wife insisting, she has sent me to bring you a message," Darius informed him as he cleared his throat, "Get your bandaged personage home now, or lunch will be ruined! I believe your wife was not joking, she was waving a bread knife in my direction when she told me!" Darius said.

Nadir turned to the bandaged Erik and shrugged his shoulders, "We had better get you back home, lest I have to deal with the wrath of Madame former OG," he laughed, as Erik growled and stood up, taking his cloak from Darius and placing his cloak over his shoulders and trying to balance his fedora on top of his bandages, Erik suddenly buckled over,

"I shall need help getting to the carriage, since I should be in tremendous pain with these injuries," Erik told everyone as Nadir and Dr Rousseau went to help him.

ooo

Once the three men were back at the lake house Christine served tea and went to finish lunch for everyone. Erik came back out of the bedroom with his normal white mask in place,

"Those bandages really itch," he complained taking a cup and pouring some tea into it from the pot Christine had left on the tray.

"At least you only have to wear them outside and you are housebound for two weeks to start with," Christine reminded him as she returned from the kitchen, "Lunch is ready gentlemen," She informed everyone. As the Nadir and Dr Rousseau went into the dining room, Erik went to help Christine bring the serving dishes through. Christine had made a light grilled salmon, with salad with a cheese board for lunch.

After lunch, everyone retired to the sitting room, where Erik with Nadir's occasional interruptions started to teach Dr Rousseau Persian. Erik was mindful to remember that Christine was also listening and learning with interest, so he had to remember to keep the lesson about general vocabulary and not be tempted to teach any insults, and certainly not the insults Erik himself threw at Dr Rousseau during the few times he had to undergo a physical examination from the good doctor.

As the afternoon drew to a close, Nadir said that he would go back to the office and check up on Thomas, then head home, so he agreed to show Dr Rousseau back to the Rue Scribe gate, leaving Christine and Erik finishing the washing up, before spending a peaceful evening together stroking a now recovered Saya, before bed.

ooo

The following morning brought a visitor to the Jardinier household. Erik grumbled as the front door was knocked right after breakfast, opening the door he saw a huge mixed bunch of flowers and a basket of assorted fruit disguised as Jean and Meg standing there.

"What on earth?" Erik started,

"My mother heard about your accident and sent me with flowers for Christine and a basket of fruit for you as well as her wishes for you to get well soon," Jean said as Erik stood back, "Remember, my mother does not know about your mask, she thinks that the face she saw at the soiree was the real you, so she was devastated that you had been hurt." Jean informed him as Meg placed the basket of fruit on the table by Erik's reading chair.

"How on earth did your mother find out about my accident?" Erik asked,

"Well the Marquis de Bordeaux was stepping out of his carriage about to enter your office to ask for your input into his new summer house when he saw someone in bandages being led out of your office to a carriage by a Doctor and Nadir, so after you had departed he went and asked your office assistant what happened and then told his wife who then told all the ladies at my mother's coffee afternoon event yesterday and the ladies were shocked. I suspect that there will be more well wishes being sent via your office, apparently according to my mother, your manners at both the soiree and at the Vicomte's wedding celebrations, have made quite the impression, and rumours have it that you are really an aristocrat in disguise living a normal life and using your talent by choice." Jean finished as Erik slapped his hand to his mask and groaned.

Christine stepped out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and Meg helped her put it down on the table beside the couch,

"Look at it this way angel, these rumours mean that your mask will be readily accepted, and you will never have to fear ever being humiliated or hunted down again, you now have the protection of your friends, family and now the entire French aristocracy," Christine smiled as she told him.

Erik looked like he was about to argue, but Christine knew what his argument would be and stopped him before the words could leave his lips. "With your huge warm heart, incredible intelligence, and the manners of a true gentleman you will never be ordinary, and I do not want you any other way but the way you are, this is why I love you maestro," she told him as she removed his mask and kissed his cheek which was bright red with a bashful blush.

"I will second that Uncle Erik," Meg said as she kissed his other cheek, Erik looked like his face was going to combust, he was so embarrassed, his only relief was when Jean only shook his hand.

It only got worse shortly after, when Nadir opened the front door and Darius carried in yet another huge floral arrangement in a vase, followed by Nadir with another basket of fruit, then Darius went back outside the house and brought in two more floral baskets, and a pile of notes all in posh envelopes.

"There are five more bouquets of flowers at the office as well as three large pots of invalid broth and five baskets of fruit," Nadir said as Erik stood there with his jaw dropping open in shock. "It seems that you have gone in one swift accident from probably the most hated man in France to one of the most loved, if these tributes and well wishes are anything to go by," Nadir continued, "And…" Nadir's words were cut short as without warning, Erik's eyes rolled in his head and even paler than normal he fell backwards like a felled tree.

"Ahh!" Christine yelped as Erik hit the floor with a thump,

"Oh, I never thought I would ever see Erik faint!" Nadir declared as he, Darius and Jean, picked an unconscious Erik up off the floor and laid him on the couch, Christine was still holding his mask in her hand and she started fanning him with it.

"Meg there are smelling salts in my bathroom, please get them for me!" Christine asked with a tone of panic in her voice, he was out cold. It took a couple of passes of the smelling salts before Erik started to show any signs of coming around, and sitting up on the couch he blearily looked about him,

"Angel you fainted!" Christine told him. Erik was still not quite with it when one of the alarms went off.

Nadir silenced it, "I suspect it is Dr Rousseau, I will go and fetch him," Nadir said as he shot out of the door, hoping that the good Doctor only set the trap off and was not caught by it.

ooo

Nadir found a very puzzled but thankfully intact Dr Rousseau staring at what was left of his umbrella, "I thought I heard a door rolling shut near my head, so I stepped back and put my umbrella up and out to stop it!" Dr Rousseau said sounding a little faint himself.

Nadir reset the Guillotine blade and guided Dr Rousseau round the stone that set it off and on to the lake house, as they arrived at the front door, Dr Rousseau managed to recover himself. "Just how many of those damned traps has Monsieur Erik set up?"

"Urm, last time I asked seventy two spread around the cellars," Nadir replied, "and none of them are anything less than lethal if you get caught in them, Erik got distracted and therefore did not deactivate the traps" he finished.

"Humm, I think Monsieur Erik and I will be having a chat, I do not appreciate having to run the gauntlet just to do a house call," Dr Rousseau remarked as they arrived at Erik's front door,

"Before you go in Erik might not be up to teaching today, he has had so many well wishes etc, since people found out about his apparent accident that he fainted from the shock, that is why I collected you; he is still a bit bemused and was sitting on the couch when I left," Nadir explained.

"Right I had better have a look at him then!" Dr Rousseau declared as Nadir opened the front door.

ooo

Erik was back to his normal surly self when Dr Rousseau arrived, and it took a lot of convincing to get him to finally agree to be examined. "It would seem that it was pure shock that caused Erik to faint," Dr Rousseau informed Christine when he spoke to her alone in the kitchen a little later.

"I have left him in his bedroom and I prescribe him not reading the well wishes until tomorrow and no more fruit or flowers for the rest of the day," He chuckled as they made their way back to the sitting room.

"Well Doctor How is Erik?" Nadir asked as Christine took the tray and went to make fresh tea.

"if the tone of what he was saying to me was anything to go by, he is fine just a little overwrought by the reaction of people to his 'accident', however I caution not to read too much into it as I suspect the majority of the well wishes are only because the people sending them do not want to have a delay on the projects that they have commissioned from him, only a few will be genuine, and I have told Erik that." Dr Rousseau told Nadir as Christine handed him a cup of tea and went to get Erik from their bedroom.

Erik was unmasked and sitting in the bedroom forlornly stroking Saya, "It seems I am once again a performing monkey only this time it is my architecture and not my face or my voice," Erik said with a heartrending sigh.

He was so focussed on the cat that he had not realised that Christine was standing in the doorway listening to him.

"Oh Erik," Christine said softly as she entered the bedroom and closed the door coming to sit next to him, "Everyone is a, as you put it a performing monkey in public, that is how life is, I am a performing monkey who sings, the majority of people who attend the opera do not appreciate the beauty of the music and although I sing because I enjoy it, I hate the fawning around patrons I have to do, I do not wish to be Prima Donna for the accolades but because the position allows me to sing the most beautiful arias for you," Erik's eyes snapped up at her remark, but Christine carried on, "Do you think that the Vicomte acts like a pompous stylishly dressed aristocrat all the time, no, he performs the role in public, because it is expected of him, but let me tell you, he is a slob when he is at home and there are no servants around, for a start he has the most disgusting habit when he thinks no one is looking,"

"Do tell," Erik interrupted her,

"He picks his nose!" Christine exclaimed with a shudder, "He carries two handkerchiefs one for public appearance and one to wipe his fingers on when he has finished picking his nose," Christine grimaced, "six months of staying in his home meant I had a lot of time to see him without his role in place," she finished as Erik chuckled.

"well that is one habit you have no fear of me developing," he said pointing to the empty space where his nose should have been.

"I suppose everyone has a role," Erik said thoughtfully, "Nadir seems such a calm mature person, but when he is reading a book or playing chess at home he sucks his thumb like a child," Erik shared with her as Christine giggled.

"Meg sleeps with a rag doll, she still had it when I stayed over the night before our wedding," Christine shared with him,

"what Mademoiselle, 'I have experience of the world' Giry sleeps with a dolly?" Erik asked as he sniggered, "Well I should not be so surprised her mother whistles tunes when she is at home doing her housework and she thinks there is no one around," Erik supplied.

They then sat silently in thought for a moment, "I suppose my wise wife that you have a point," Erik finally said, "we all perform like monkeys for the world when we are in it, and I am no different,"

"No Erik you are normal just like the rest of us," Christine told him,

"I really am just a 'normal' man," Erik said with awe in his voice as Christine kissed him.

"Yes and I would not have you any other way," she smiled as she took his hand and led him back to the sitting room.

ooo

Christine and Erik returned to the sitting room to find that everyone was sitting happily chatting, Nadir was putting his finished cup of tea on the tray.

"Ah, Christine, I have to run and check on Thomas and shut up the office for the night, then what say you to me bringing dinner back with me, I suddenly feel the need to thrash your husband at chess!" Nadir exclaimed.

"You mean you want to be thrashed by me at chess!" Erik replied with a smirk, "and with an audience, I might add, since I presume Jean and Meg will be staying, Doctor Rousseau, will you be staying?" Erik asked with a grin.

"Thank you but no, I have a couple of patients to see and my wife will make my life several shades of hell if I am not home for dinner," Dr Rousseau replied as he stood up and handed his empty cup to Christine, "I shall be back same time tomorrow for my lesson, err I mean the patient's dressing change," he added with a smile, "Oh, by the way Monsieur Erik, you owe me the cost of a new umbrella," Dr Rousseau informed Erik.

"May I ask why?" Erik replied,

"Your trap… The guillotine blade, cut my umbrella clean in half instead of my neck," Dr Rousseau informed him calmly.

"Ahh, sorry about that," Erik said somewhat guiltily, he reached into his pocket and handed Dr Rousseau a bank note, "I think this will cover the cost of the afore mentioned umbrella, and I shall ask Nadir to escort you tomorrow instead of risking… your umbrella again," Erik told him.

ooo

After Nadir, Darius and Dr Rousseau had left, Erik excused himself as a knock was heard at the front door. Christine opened the door to see Madame Giry standing there, "I might have guessed this is where I would find you two," Madame Giry said looking at Meg and Jean sitting on the couch, "Madame Giry would you join us for Dinner?" Christine asked, "Nadir is collecting dinner for all of us from his favourite restaurant," she explained.

ooo

Nadir returned shortly after, but he was not accompanied by Darius, "Delphine!" Madame Giry said as she stood up and greeted her old friend, "Annie!" Delphine called back through an armful of boxes that contained part of the dinner that Nadir had purchased. As Delphine and Nadir went to the kitchen and unloaded the boxes with the dinner in Meg, Madame Giry and Christine located plates and cutlery.

"Err Erik!" Christine called from the kitchen, "we have a small problem,"

Erik came into his now very crowded kitchen, "What is that my angel?"

"We only have plates and cutlery for four and there is seven of us and a dining table that seats eight?" Christine stated as a question.

Erik smiled and tapped a wooden panel that turned out to be another cupboard, "There is the original dinner service I bought when I purchased the table, it is for eight people, but since the probability of me holding dinner parties when I first purchased everything was zero, I bought a smaller set for my use, not that it used it much until I met you," he smiled, as Christine and Meg unpacked the most beautiful deep cobalt blue white and gold edged fine porcelain dinner service and mother of pearl handled cutlery and serving set, there was matching coffee, tea and dessert sets.

Erik and Nadir left the ladies sorting out the dinner and they quietly went back to the front room to join Jean and Madame Giry who were deep in what seemed a serious conversation.

"So, you would never stop my daughter from dancing?" Madame Giry asked,

"I would never stop Meg from dancing, it is a vital part of the lady I wish to marry." Jean replied, "good and where do you propose living?"

"I have a small three bedroom apartment five minutes from the Opera house," Jean told her, "You would be most welcome to stay with us, if you would like?" Jean suggested,

"Thank you but no, I am content to stay in my own home," Madame Giry said with a smile. "I appear to have no more concerns regarding your suitability to marry my daughter, you and Meg now need to discuss this and set a date, just do not interrupt the rehearsals and performances, that is all I ask." Madame Giry finished looking satisfied with the outcome of the conversation.

All of a sudden there was an enormous roar of girly giggles from the kitchen, "I had better see what they are up to," Madame Giry said suspiciously, as she got up and left the sitting room, leaving the three men wondering what was going on.

ooo

"So, what was I to do, how do you advise someone regarding that?" Delphine said as Madame Giry entered the kitchen, Dinner was nearly ready, and the girls were just setting out dessert.

"What on earth is all the noise about?" Madame Giry asked as Meg took one look at her and burst out laughing,

"I was just sharing some advice with Christine and Meg," Delphine explained innocently,

"I am just glad that Erik does not smoke very often," Christine said with a coy grin," just the odd rare cigar sometimes just before he goes to sleep," she finished as Meg looked like she was about to wet herself.

"What are you talking about?" Madame Giry asked one eyebrow raised.

"Well since we last got together, I have stopped doing burlesque and have gone into Marital relations guidance, I was just explaining to Meg and Christine some advice I had to give a couple just the other day, they were asking about making love and smoking," Delphine informed Madame Giry.

"umm hum," Madame Giry responded her face neutral, "So I told them, if you both feel the need to smoke before making love, it would seem that they are getting the best part over first and I did advise them they needed more sessions with me, if they smoke after making love then they are obviously savouring the feelings of good lovemaking and if they smoke during love making…" Delphine took a breath, and Meg stopped laughing long enough to take a drink from a glass of water beside her.

"They really need more lubricant," Delphine finished as Meg promptly inhaled her glass of water and seriously started to choke, Christine was trying to look concerned but was too busy laughing.

Madame Giry shot forward and thumped Meg on the back as she recovered from choking,

"Really Delphine!" Madame Giry exclaimed as Meg stood up slightly red in the face from coughing. Christine was still grinning, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Does Nadir still smoke?" she asked Delphine innocently, as Meg started coughing again, "that would be telling," Delphine said with a saucy wink.

"Ladies, if I can still use that term," Madame Giry said sternly, "Dinner is getting cold!"

The ladies brought themselves back under control and finished setting out the desserts. As they all made their way into the dining room Delphine caught hold of Meg.

"I have some ideas for your last night before your marriage," she told Meg.

"I cannot wait to find out!" Meg declared as they joined Madame Giry, Christine and the men in the dining room.

ooo

Dinner was a lot more refined and after washing up and packing the dinner service back in its cupboard, everyone settled down to a cup of coffee.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jean started, "I would like to formally announce that I have been given permission by Madame Giry to request her daughter Meg to set the date for our wedding!" he declared smiling at Meg, as she grinned back at him.

This sounds like a cause for champagne, Nadir if you would be so kind to get the champagne and I will set up the chess board." Erik said grinning.

ooo

Nadir had handed everyone a glass of Champagne and they had all toasted the happy couple, then dining chairs were pulled into the sitting room as everyone gathered around the Chess table which Erik had set up ready for the match, the set was as beautiful and stunning as everything else Erik owned a harmony of brown and white marble with a silver inlay made up the top of the carved mahogany chess table and the pieces themselves were carved from dark cognac and milky amber. As Nadir made himself comfortable in a dining chair, Erik moved his throne like reading chair, so they sat away from the fire and as everyone else grew silent the match was on.

ooo

One hour of a frantic Nadir thumb sucking as he contemplated each move and between them, eleven moves later.

"Checkmate!" Erik triumphantly declared, putting his piece on the board.

Nadir suddenly realised he was sucking his thumb again and removed it from his mouth, checked the board, rubbed his eyes and looked again, "You swine, you absolute… swine, twelve bloody moves!" Nadir cried in disbelief, as Erik chuckled evilly at him.

Nadir stood up and waved his right index finger at Erik as Erik laughed and put the pieces back in their drawers in the chess table. "I swear one day I will find with a game I can beat you at!" Nadir declared.

"Then why not invent a game and see if I can be beaten at it? It is not like I can go anywhere for another two weeks so you have plenty of time to conceive a game!" Erik challenged him.

"I will! you wait and see!" Nadir declared vehemently, as he and Erik helped Christine clear up before everyone bade their farewells and headed home, leaving Erik and Christine shutting the house down before feeding the cat and heading to bed.

Lying in bed Christine turned to Erik, "Erik, has Nadir ever beaten you at chess?" Christine asked as she cuddled up to her husband.

"Only once in all the time I have known him," Erik replied as he draped his arm over Christine's shoulders, "I had a horrific migraine that day, it still took him three hours to do it though," Erik said with a snigger as he kissed the top of Christine's head and they both fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Fish and Ships, and Freedom

The first week of Erik being confined to the lake house and the lake went passed without much problem, he spent some of his time completing the currently commissioned designs, or playing music and composing the many requested compositions that had been requested and Christine now had two lessons a day. When he was not doing that, occasionally he took the boat across the lake and sat on it in the middle of the lake reading a book by the light on the prow, and feeding the fish. However most of the time when he was not located at his drafting table or in the music room he was getting under Christine's feet and hovering around her. He was starting to drive her crazy.

It was much to Christine's relief when Nadir turned up after the office was shut triumphant waving a newspaper and grinning,

"I have it!" he declared, "a game that Erik won't beat me at!"

"At the moment Erik is up at Madame Giry's driving her crazy, since I threw him out, so I could get the housework done," Christine informed him,

"Oh," Nadir sounded disappointed, "I was hoping to play my new game with him," Nadir told her as he took a seat in Erik's reading chair,

"I doubt you will have to wait long," Christine told him, "I have banned him from playing any pranks, so he will only stay with Madame Giry for a short while, a cup of tea whilst you wait?" she asked.

ooo

Erik turned up about twenty minutes later, a glazed look on his face, "They are talking about ballet up there I could not take any more!" he remarked as he noticed Nadir smiling at him, "What pray are you grinning like that for?" Erik asked suspiciously, "Please do not tell me Thomas has wreaked the office?"

"Good Heavens no, everything is going well, Thomas is in heaven, he has enjoyed the broth that was sent for you and I do not think the young man has ever eaten so much fresh fruit in his life!" Nadir said still grinning, "Read this!" he thrust an old newspaper at Erik, "It is a report about how a pirate ship out run the French Navy,

so?" Erik replied,

"So that is the idea for my new game!" Nadir said getting excited, I call it 'Pirate Ships', a game where two players go against each other on a grid of paper to guess the location of their opponent's ships, if you guess the entire location of you opponent's vessel which is more than one square of the grid you sink the ship, one side plays the French Navy the other side is the Pirates. The winner is the person who sinks all the other players ships."

"Humm sounds like an idea, needs more thought though," Erik said thinking to himself. Erik's thought process was interrupted by Christine coming in from the kitchen with a broom in her hands,

"I need to brush the carpet can you both go and play pirates somewhere else?" Christine asked testily.

Erik sighed, "Daroga, what do you say to a spot of lake fishing?" Erik asked as he reached behind his cloaks in the hallway and produced two fishing rods,

"I hope I have better luck than last time," Nadir grimaced, "all I caught was the back of my own jacket with the hook," he sighed as he followed Erik outside.

ooo

By the light of a single lantern, the two men sat on the side of the lake and both cast their hooks into the inky water.

"You really are bored?" Nadir asked Erik,

"I cannot leave the opera house and cannot play pranks I have completed the compositions and the designs ready for all your meetings with the clients next week, yes I am bored!" Erik stated staring at the end of his fishing line, "Once upon a time being able to remain in the sanctity of my home was all I craved, now I long to be able to get out." Erik told him.

"Well how about we work out the schematics for my new game?" Nadir suggested, each player has four ships, a Brigantine, a sloop, a frigate and a Barque. A sloop is two squares on the grid, a Frigate is five squares, a barque is four squares and the brigantine is three."

"Humm, each player would need two gridded papers one to place the guesses of the opponent's ship locations and one to mark their own locations on," Erik said still thinking.

They carried on discussing the game and were not really paying attention to their rods, when Nadir noticed that whilst trying to move his line it was heavy, with a yelp he ripped his line rapidly with all his might from the water.

His catch swung on the line over his head and returned with lightning speed, so quickly that Erik did not have time to react before Nadir's catch belted him aside his ear and catapulted him and his own fishing rod into the lake.

As Erik rose from the lake spluttering, still holding his rod, Nadir caught his errant 'fish' and Erik noticed grimly that it was not a living fish from his lake Nadir clutched woefully in his hands, but the cast iron crepe pan that Christine had thrown into the lake a couple of months ago.

"Opps, Sorry Erik," Nadir said trying not to laugh as Erik took his sopping wet mask off and wrung it out. He then felt something wiggling in his clothes and pulled a tiny catfish from one of the pockets of his jacket and released it back into the lake.

Nadir by now was roaring with laughter and did not see a very soggy Erik with an evil smirk on his mask less face reaching for him. A second loud splash and Nadir found himself in the lake, still clutching his catch as Erik burst out laughing.

ooo

Christine had just finished her housework when the first splash was heard, and she rushed to the door to see Erik in the lake, and watched open mouthed as he pulled Nadir in with him.

Her jaw dropped further when the two grown men decided that since they were already both wet and bored they would stay in the lake and have a water fight, Nadir using the crepe pan to scoop large amounts of lake water in Erik's direction as Erik responded using his hands.

Christine placed her head in her hands. Men really were nothing but oversized children, and those two children were not making a mess of her clean house. Christine went and grabbed two large towels from Erik's bathroom and strode to the bank of the lake.

"When you two have quite finished!" Christine yelled at Erik and Nadir, who abruptly stopped what they were doing and stood dripping in the lake waist deep in the water, both with a sheepish grin. "Neither of you is setting foot in this house until you have stripped off your wet clothing, there is a towel for you each, leave your wet clothing on the bank, I shall collect it later, and get your sorry selves into the bathroom and get washed and cleaned up, do not make me tell either of you twice," Christine commanded as she went to turn back to the house.

Both men looked at each other, then pointed to each other, "He started it!" they declared simultaneously.

Christine turned back to them, "I am stopping it!" she bluntly informed them, "get out of those wet clothes or stay out here till they dry, boys it is your choice, you are not getting my clean house filthy. I will run a bath, you can share it and then you will warm up and wash at the same time, I am not taking arguments, do I make myself clear?" Christine demanded as she turned and strutted back to the house.

"Yes Christine," both men replied sheepishly at the same time as they climbed out of the lake.

It was quite a sight, Erik and Nadir standing on the bank of the lake illuminated by the lantern stripping off all their clothes, with their backs to each other, then when they were naked each grabbed a towel and wrapping them around their waists they ran for the front door holding their towels tightly.

Christine had run a hot bubble bath in Erik's bathroom and stifled her giggles as the men shot in and vanished into the bedroom, what uncovered skin Christine could see on both of them covered in goose bumps from the cold. Once she heard the bathroom door shut, Christine entered the bedroom and laid out two sets of clothes one for each of them, and curiosity getting the better of her, she covered her mouth with a hand to ensure she was not heard giggling, she placed her ear against the bathroom door and listened.

"Erm, Erik how are we going to do this?" Nadir asked nervously hanging on to his towel for grim death as he watched Erik tuck his towel around his waist to free his hands and remove a soggy wig then rinse it in the sink and leaving to drain, before turning to face his flustered friend.

"I think the best way is to work out where we are sitting in the bath, position ourselves at the side of the bath and shut our eyes, drop the towels and get into the water at the same time without looking," Erik told him hesitantly, grateful that he had put a large bath tub in his bathroom.

"I am not sitting at the same end as you!" Nadir pointed out,

"I should hope not!" Erik replied quickly,

"Right," Nadir said with relief, "Either end it is then," he finished as the two of them took their positions either end of the bath and shut their eyes.

"Ready," Erik said, "one, two, three," and with that, eyes still shut they dropped their towels and climbed into the bath together.

Two men have never bathed so quickly in their lives, both kept their eyes firmly shut the whole time. Christine had been kind enough to leave two clean towels within reach of the men and after groping blindly around the side of the bath Erik found them, and waved one in Nadir's general direction until finally it hit his face and he took hold of it. After they had both climbed out, dried off and placed their clean towels around their waists, Erik and Nadir opened their eyes and both of them wore blushes so red you could use them to heat the house with.

The men bashfully made their way back into the bedroom to get dressed, Christine had heard them getting out of the bath and had scuttled off silently sniggering. Erik handed Nadir his clean borrowed clothing and picking up his own fresh clothes as well as taking a clean mask out of his dressing table drawer and his spare wig off the stand, he went back into the bathroom alone to get dressed.

When they were both clothed, Erik and Nadir vowed to each other to never speak of the bath again.

ooo

They made their way back into the sitting room to find a tray of tea and biscuits laid out for them and Christine was in the kitchen washing their original clothes singing quietly to herself.

Erik walked in and kissed her cheek, "I am sorry about the extra washing angel," Erik told her,

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Christine asked innocently,

"No!" Erik told her as Christine took the men's jackets that she had washed, out of the soapy water in the sink, drained it and ran cold water to rinse the jackets out in.

"Oh well," she sighed pick up the wet jackets from the draining board, "One two three," she said sniggering as she plunged the jackets into the clean water.

"Vixen, you were listening at the bathroom door," Erik said as Christine started to laugh.

"Do not worry I will not say a word about this to anyone," Christine told him, "I just think that next time you boys want to have a water fight, wear bathing suits instead of clothes!" she sagely informed Erik as shaking his head he went back to the sitting room.

ooo

After dinner, Erik and Nadir spent the rest of the evening discussing Nadir's new game, in the end they decided that making up four gridded boards and creating eight models two of each type of ship would be more effective, Counters would be used to mark each of the guesses, red for a correct guess and blue for an incorrect guess, and Nadir decided that a screen placed between the two players would stop Erik cheating. With that the two men bickered until the game was designed out and rules decided, Erik offered to make the boards and playing pieces, and Nadir left him that night, working out the size of the models required for the playing pieces.

ooo

The final days of the two weeks confinement were spent with Erik creating Nadir's game for him as well as Christine's lessons and playing music. Christine was happier since Erik was occupied, and it gave her time to respond to the many notes that still came in hoping that Erik was getting better and would be returning to work soon. She was so busy thinking about the latest set of replies that she did not notice Erik appear from the back of the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and she shrieked when she bumped into him.

"What shocked you my angel?" Erik asked as Christine stood shaking in his arms.

"where…where did you appear from?" she asked,

"Ah, that will be my work room, which is located behind the panel of the back of the hallway," he replied smoothly.

"How many rooms are hidden down here?" Christine managed to ask, "I am finding that this once simple house is a veritable maze!" she declared.

Erik thought for a moment, "eleven rooms make up this house if you include the torture chamber," he told her not a hint of joviality on his face nor in his voice.

Christine looked shocked, "A torture chamber… you have a torture chamber in this house?" she asked looking suddenly annoyed.

Erik gulped "It...it … has never been used, Angel," he justified,

"Show me!" Christine demanded.

ooo

Once Erik had opened the control room and lit the chamber he invited Christine to enter with himself, as she looked around Erik explained that the lighting was designed to recreate the effects of sunlight and the lights had a special stain on them to achieve this.

Christine was amazed, the iron tree could do with some work and ideas rattled around her head, she could have plants and use the chamber to dry laundry like it was hung outdoors.

Saying nothing to that effect, she simply asked Erik to show her how to use the lighting and heating and how to control it. Erik was puzzled but amused, so he did not ask her why she wanted to know such things as he showed her exactly how to set the chamber up.

ooo

When they had finished, Erik then took Christine to his work room, where she saw an array of tools and wood carving implements, and on the workbench, she saw eight beautifully detailed miniature sailing ships, their sails filled with an invisible wind, beside them sat four gridded boards and a pile of blue and red wooden discs.

"Erik this is lovely, Nadir's game really inspired you," Christine declared with awe in her voice.

Erik puffed himself up with pride, "I thought this would be more elegant than playing on pieces of paper," he told her, "Now I just have to show Nadir," Erik finished as he handed her the four boards, put the counters and the model ships in a wooden carry case that he had made to convey the playing pieces, and with the game packed safely away they carried it out of the work room and back into the main house.

ooo

Nadir arrived as had become normal at the end of the working day and was more than delighted with Erik's design and the two men spent the rest of that evening working out the game play and chatting never quite finishing a round of the game.

As the evening drew to a close, Nadir reminded Erik that his confinement was up, and he was expected back at work, and swathed in bandages in the morning, before taking his leave with his new game tucked under his arm.

ooo

The following morning, wearing full head bandages and a pair of smoked lens glasses, Erik uncomfortably made his way to the office, the bandages were already irritating him, so the day was not off to a good start. He was just making his way to the front door of the office when he was accosted by a gentleman who climbed out of his carriage just as Erik reached for the door knob.

"Finally, Jardinier, I have waited over two weeks to speak with you!" the man blustered,

Erik tipped his head and stared over the top of his glasses, "I do beg your pardon," Erik replied sarcastically, "I apologise for accidentally burning myself with acid since it has clearly impeded your plans," Erik finished caustically.

The man, took an unconscious step back, "I came here two weeks ago to get you to design me a new summer house, but your office boy informed me you had been involved in an accident."

Erik ignored the jibe about Thomas being the office boy and delved back through his memory, "You would be the Marquis de Bordeaux, Erik informed the man, I have already sketched some ideas for you and have them here with me!" Erik told the Marquis, "Please come into the office," Erik deliberately walked through the door first, since he was not going to play pomp and circumstance to a rude Marquis, even if he was one of the richest aristocrats in France.

ooo

Nadir sensed Erik's mood the moment the door opened and instructing Thomas to provide two cups of coffee one for Erik and one for their client, he walked in behind the Marquis as Erik showed him into his private office. Erik took his seat behind his desk.

"I seem to recall that you have the need for the summer house at your country Chateau which if memory serves me correct is in the neo-classical style," Erik said as he reached into the roll of drawings he brought with him, "my business partner Monsieur Khan informed me whilst I was recovering at home that you had spoken to my office manager the day of my accident, regarding a summer house so I took the liberty of creating a design whilst I was on lying on my sick bed!" Erik snidely informed the Marquis as he unrolled the drawing.

Nadir was impressed to notice the Marquis had the decency to look ashamed, he had obviously pestered Erik when he arrived and that would have accounted for Erik's foul mood this morning before he had even arrived in the office. The Marquis gasped at the drawing and immediately asked Erik what the cost would be. After Erik told him the marquis immediately agreed and pulled out a roll of bank notes from a reticule and handed them to Erik, who thanked the marquis and smiled as the Marquis left the office.

"Erik, was that price not rather inflated?" Nadir asked as he watched Erik scratch at his bandages.

"If he had been politer then it would have been a bit cheaper, but you notice, oh passive Persian that the Marquis did not even barter the price, he was so keen to have work by Angel Architecture that he paid the asking price in cash in full," Erik said with a smirk, "It pays to advertise obviously, he finished gesturing at the bandages with a laugh and then scratched his face again.

ooo

After a few more meetings with clients, Nadir and Erik took a carriage, out to the current worksite and talked with the foreman, who seemed more spooked with Erik's current appearance that he was normally, then on to the bank to deposit the large sum paid by the Marquis and finally back to the office, where Nadir insisted that they set up his new game and play it. Erik and Nadir decided that they would pit their wits against Thomas, who was not so sure about this, but Nadir and Erik insisted, and Nadir set the game up whilst explaining to Thomas how it was played.

Nadir volunteered Erik to play Thomas for the first game, the screen was placed between the two players and they then placed their ships on the numbered squares. And with Nadir watching to check the game play, the game started… and ended one hour later, to Nadir's amusement.

"You sank my Pirate ship! In fact, you sank my whole damn fleet!" Erik grumbled sulkily.

Nadir roared with laughter as Thomas held his hand to his throat. "Do not worry about Erik he is a sore looser!" Nadir sniggered as Thomas considered hiding.

"I am not a sore looser!" Erik growled, "I have never lost before."

Nadir got cocky in the face of Erik's first ever defeat playing a game, "Do not worry, I shall show you how it is played;" Nadir declared as he patted Erik condescendingly on the arm before he and Thomas cleared the boards ready for another game. Erik watched like a hawk as Nadir battled their secretary for round two.

"Oh, yes now I can see how it is played!" Erik said smirking, he watched the first lost ship of the Navy team two minutes into the game. The rest of the Navy team followed one after the other, and finished with the losing side crying out one last time, "You sank my Navy ship!" 45 minutes later.

Nadir was stunned, he lost again… worse than that he lost playing the game he invented, his own game, right in front of Erik. Erik on the other hand was trying not to laugh at his sunken friend, as Thomas was now seriously considering quitting his job for reasons of safety, specifically his own.

Nadir narrowed his eyes at his secretary just as Erik roared with laughter, "I think you need to iron out a few points," Erik told Nadir trying to at least attempt to avoid destroying the few remains of Nadir's ego.

Thomas redeemed himself with some quick thinking; "Monsieur Nadir, all I had to do was concentrate on the game, you had to think about the flow of the game, and the game play and the rules." Thomas informed him "of course with all that to think about as well as the game itself no wonder you lost."

Erik recognised Thomas trying wheedle out of Nadirs wrath, "Perhaps it has been a long day, you can easily beat Thomas tomorrow." Erik informed Nadir as they packed the boards up and left the office for the night.

Just before the two men went their separate ways they stood chatting in the street.

"Of course, you do know that really, I let Thomas beat me," Nadir stated,

"As did I," replied Erik, "It would have done his confidence no end of damage if we had not let him win." Erik finished.

"Absolutely, next time however what say we both show no quarter." Nadir pointed out,

"I quite agree, next time no quarter for our secretary." Erik said as they both went their separate ways. Hoping they had both convinced the other one that neither of them had been soundly, fairly and squarely beaten by Thomas.

ooo

Arriving home, Erik all but tore the glasses and bandages from his face as Christine got up from the couch to greet him.

"Erik…" she started, your face is all red and blotchy!" Christine exclaimed, as she kissed him,

"It itches like hell as well," Erik told her as he raised his fingers to scratch again.

"Oh, not you do not!" Christine scolded him, "Go and wash your face and then put some salve on, you will damage your face scratching, she reminded him. "I will boil the bandages, and see if that makes it any more comfortable for you to wear them tomorrow," Christine said as she picked the bandages up from the floor and headed into the kitchen.

Erik scratched his face as soon as Christine turned her back, and thinking he had gotten away with it and went to walk to the bedroom as Christine came back out of the kitchen, waving a pair of washing tongs at him, "Do not think for one moment that you got away with scratching your face monsieur, I know you too well!" Christine informed him, "If you scratch anymore I will bind your hands so you cannot!" she said pointedly as Erik hung his head like a naughty child and skulked into the bedroom.

After washing his face and applying his salve Erik did notice that the itching stopped, and he felt a lot better. Dinner and a lesson with Christine followed, before they finished the evening with hot chocolate and Erik reading a story out loud to Christine as they snuggled on the couch before bed.

ooo

The following day followed a similar pattern, Erik was slowly being driven insane with the wretched bandages, eventually he had no option but to wear his normal mask under them to prevent them from inflaming his skin. Oh, the next few weeks were going to take forever. However, the more Erik was seen at the office the more his clients grew used to his bandaged visage.

ooo

The true effectiveness of the ruse to ensure that Erik was no longer associated with his former persona, came by accident the following morning, when a new client arrived at the office with a request for a sun room for his town house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Farewell La Fantome,

Nadir was finally relaxing completely, since he and Erik set up the acid accident. It was a pleasant morning, although September's early bite of autumn was in the air it was sunny, and Nadir took several deep restoring breaths as he opened the door to the office. Thomas had made coffee and there were fresh hot pastries on a plate for him to help himself to, yes today was already going so well. Nadir was enjoying his coffee when Erik walked in grabbed a plain pastry off the plate and headed into his office. Thomas followed Erik into the office with Erik's morning coffee, as Nadir sat back in his chair, certain that this was the life.

Until the first customer of the day entered the office...

Sitting suddenly bolt upright Nadir almost had a heart attack, when the Commissioner of the Surete walked through the front door, bold as brass.

"Commissioner Mifroid, Good Morning, how can we help you today?" Nadir asked pasting a professionally welcoming smile on his face, even though he felt he was sweating and suddenly very nervous.

"Ah, you must be Monsieur Khan, I would like to speak to both yourself and Monsieur Jardinier about a personal matter, I can wait if Monsieur Jardinier is busy with another client," the Commissioner said breezily waving his hand as he took a seat.

"Thomas, please ensure our esteemed guest is afforded all comforts and I shall see if Monsieur Erik is free to speak," Nadir said hoping his voice did not betray his nerves. He had visions of himself beside Erik swinging from the Gallows as an accomplice; flash through his head, as he knocked on Erik's office door using a coded knock to warn Erik that something was amiss before he walked in discreetly shutting the door behind him.

Erik was sitting at his desk looking alarmed beneath his bandages, his anxiety only increasing as Nadir put his own fingers to his lips to silence the baffled architect.

"Erik, we have a little problem sitting outside drinking coffee," Nadir whispered.

"What do you mean we have a little problem?" Erik whispered back,

"Commissioner Mifroid of the Surete is sitting in the front office calmly waiting to speak to both of us personally," Nadir informed him.

Erik sat there silent for a moment, "My friend if he is here to do what we both suspect then I am truly sorry for getting you involved. You do realise that if he is here to arrest me and you that we will both be hanged." Erik continued to whisper as he quietly reached into his pocket for a key and opened a small drawer in his desk, then taking a pen he started to write a note.

"This note will be found by Thomas he has a key to this drawer for use in an occasion that something grave should happen to me, it contains a copy of my will and other important documents. The note I shall leave on top is a request to get Christine out of the lake house and to a place of safety before she meets the same fate and to notify Darius to go with her," Erik whispered gravely. I could not allow anyone else to face the gallows for what I have done, it is bad enough that you have been dragged in" he finished sadly.

With that done and the drawer locked Erik walked over to his book case and pressed a panel disguised as three books and took out a crystal decanter and three glasses,

"I have hidden this here for such an occasion," Erik remarked as he placed the items on his desk, a final drink before we go and share another with the man who finally seems to have caught the errant opera ghost," Erik ruefully finished as he poured two large glasses of cognac and handed one to Nadir,

"To friendship," Nadir said as he clinked his glass against the one Erik was holding, with a straw in it as with the bandages he could not place the glass to his lips. "To friendship," Erik replied.

The two men drained their glasses and looked at each other, "I had better go and bring him in," Nadir remarked as Erik filled the three glasses and sat down at his desk, waiting for what now seemed inevitable.

The door opened what seemed like an eternity later and Nadir escorted, Commissioner Mifroid in and showed him to a seat.

"Ah, Monsieur Jardinier," Commissioner Mifroid said eyeing the glasses of cognac on the desk, as Nadir took a seat beside him, "I have come to speak with you directly about a most important matter," he finished,

"Please go-ahead Commissioner," Erik encouraged,

"You do realise you are the only man who I could presume capable for what I am about to ask you, in fact my wife would not here of me asking anyone but you!" the commissioner started.

Erik's expression of utter confusion was hidden under his bandages, "Your wife?" he asked trying to keep the confusion out of his voice, but for once failing miserably.

Commissioner Mifroid looked at him blankly for a moment then started to laugh, "Alas in my enthusiasm I have not explained myself." He said chuckling.

Erik shot a look at Nadir and both mean chuckled rather woodenly with the Commissioner, "Firstly, Monsieur Jardinier, I have to say how very sorry I was to hear of the dreadful accident you had, I would have been to see you sooner but that was not possible, I hope you will be completely well soon?" Commissioner Mifroid commented.

Erik gulped, "alas I have been told by my doctor I will be scarred for life," Erik lamented,

"How badly?" the Commissioner asked seemingly very concerned,

"I will have to wear a mask for the rest of my life, the acid has severely burned my face, in fact it has destroyed parts of it," Erik said as he steepled his very shaky hands in front of his bandaged visage.

"Good Lord," the commissioner commented, his face showing grave concern, "A braver soul I have yet to meet, Monsieur Jardinier, my hat is off to you for your courage and strength to continue after such an accident, that would most likely leave most men longing for the afterlife," the Commissioner finished shaking his head.

Erik and Nadir were now both thoroughly confused,

"It is an honour to be in your presence," the commissioner remarked as he stood up an offered Erik his hand to shake.

"The honour is mine," Erik remarked, as he also stood and shook the commissioners hand before both men sat down again. "How can we help you?"

"My dear wife is friends with the Baroness Castalot de Barbazac and saw you and your wonderful creation at the soiree and has been nagging at me mercilessly since," the Commissioner took a breath as Erik quickly recalled a tall but well-built lady he had been introduced to by the Baronne,

"Ah, yes the beautiful Madame Estelle," Erik recalled,

"Yes, that is my wife!" Commission Mifroid declared happily, "She was very distraught when she heard of your terrible accident," he said, "However when she found out you were well enough to be working again she has not given me a moments peace about it, so I have finally decided to speak to you about a design for her birthday." He finished.

Erik looked at Nadir and both men smiled, only Nadir's blush could be seen, where Erik's was hidden by his bandages, they both secretly felt like that they had barely escaped being the star turn at a drop yourself right in it party.

"So what type of design had you in mind?" Erik said immediately relaxing.

"A small sun room extension to my ground floor since I am afraid that a public official's wages do not stretch to a full refurbishment." Commissioner Mifroid told him as he leaned conspiratorially forward, "but the fact you are the Architect must be kept a closely guarded secret until it is complete, and I can ask you to unveil it to her. That is why I wanted to speak to you both personally, my wife has a way of finding things out if I am not careful, she has a habit of scaring my secretary into telling her, which is why I came to see you myself," he finished laughing.

Nadir and Erik both laughed happily at this and nodded to each other, "we would be delighted to undertake this commission for you, here have a small brandy to commemorate this moment whilst we work out the fine details I will then get my secretary Thomas to get the contract over to you as soon as it is ready for your signature," Erik said happily as he handed one of the straw less glasses to the commissioner and the other to Nadir, and the three gentlemen sat back and enjoyed their cognac as they talked.

It was a little after twelve when Erik and Nadir bid farewell to their latest client and returned to the office grinning in relief,

"You realise my past is truly dead now?" Erik told Nadir as he poured them each another brandy, the emergency knock came again,

"That has to be Thomas!" Erik stated, "Yes!" he yelled as Thomas seemingly snuck into the office,

"I realise that I might have caused some concern just now," Thomas started as Nadir and Erik glared at him, "I figured that the series of knocks on the office door must mean something…" He continued until Erik cut him off,

"Yes, it means that there is very serious trouble in the main office!" he barked, Thomas swallowed,

"Do you have a series of knocks to indicate that I have a distressed wife outside?" Thomas asked,

"No, I have not!" Erik told him, "anyway whose wife is outside distressed?" Erik asked,

"Yours!" Thomas informed him,

"Oh!" Erik remarked worriedly,

"what have you done or forgotten Erik?" Nadir said smirking.

"Madame Jardinier is also distressed regarding you!" Thomas added, "she stormed in looking worried just after the commissioner left and demanded to see the two reprobates," he finished.

Erik stood up and hurried to the door of the office, "Angel!" Erik declared as he opened the door, "What a lovely surprise to see you here," he added as Christine strode into the inner office,

"What have you two done this time?" she asked more than a hint of distress in her voice, "I have just seen the Commissioner of the Surete leaving here!"

Erik then realised, Christine had come to the same wrong conclusion about the commissioners visit as he and Nadir had earlier, the fact that Christine suspected he was in trouble again actually smarted, he decided he had better put her straight,

"The Commissioner is our latest new client, he came to request me to design a sun room for his wife." Erik told her, with quite a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Oh, Erik I am so sorry," Christine looked ashamed, "I was worried, I thought you had done something silly again," she finished lamely as she stared at the floor.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence in me," Erik said sadly.

Christine then realised what she had implied, "Erik I did not mean that you had harmed someone or worse, I thought that someone thought you were… well you know, I had visions of having to bring your lunch to you in prison as your final meal," Christine told him tears in her eyes, as she held up a covered basket.

"you left your lunch at home, so I brought it here for you, I even packed a little extra for you to share with Nadir and your secretary," she placed the basket she held in her hands on Erik's desk and placed her head in her hands.

"Oh, Erik I am really so sorry, I saw that man and steeled myself to find the office empty and I got so wound up and worried and…" Christine started to cry, "I thought I had lost you, I cannot ever see me living without you and your love and…" the tears came fast, and Christine sobbed as Erik walked over to her and held her in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"Please do not cry my angel, it still hurts me so much to see you cry," Erik told her as he moved his bandages away from his lips and kissed the top of her head.

"Forgive me Erik please!" Christine begged as she turned to Nadir, "Please forgive me Nadir, I am sorry!"

"There is nothing to forgive, my Angel." Erik told her kissing her.

"Likewise, Christine there is nothing to forgive," Nadir said, "alas forgive me but I will not kiss you, I think that Erik would have my neck in a noose if I even tried!" Nadir said with a little chuckle.

"Too damn right I would," Erik replied as he took out his handkerchief, "So you now know that the police do not link me to the opera house anymore, we are safe." Erik told her, wiping her tears away as she grinned at him. "Now my angel what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Erik asked smiling at Christine.

"I have got to go shopping for Madame Giry's birthday present, it is her birthday today and we are going to a surprise dinner for her that Meg has organised this evening" Christine told him a smile of excitement appearing on her face.

Erik then stared into his lovely wife's eyes they seemed glazed, "Have you taken your pain relief today by any chance?" Erik asked grinning,

"yes why?" Christine answered him,

"Your eyes are a little glassy, but that is not a problem," Erik replied giving Christine another kiss before replacing the bandages over his lips, "just please do not go crazy when shopping, I know what you are like on your pain relief, I do not think that Madame Giry will appreciate anything too big so do not decide to buy her an elephant or some other such silliness," Erik playfully told her as he lead her giggling back to the front door of the office.

And as Thomas hailed her a brougham, Erik his face fully bandaged, bent his lips and bandages to her hand as he helped his giggling wife into the brougham and waved to her as she left.

"That explains the odd over emotional behaviour," Erik noted as the brougham disappeared from sight.

"It is special medical supplies week." He quietly explained to a puzzled Nadir,

"Ah! Now I realise what you mean!" Nadir replied as the two went back into the office.

"Just think Nadir, when you marry Delphine, you have all that to deal with all over again!" Erik remarked wistfully.

"Yes but at least Delphine will not throw my own unsheathed scimitar at me if I come home drunk!" Nadir said as he shook his head and sighed, the pain of losing his first wife fading slowly, but still there.

"Lunch old friend?" Erik asked,

"Yes, and another brandy for me I think," Nadir responded as Erik invited Thomas to share the bounty Christine had packed for them all.

ooo

That evening Erik Nadir and Christine met up with Delphine and Jean to arrive at Madame Giry's for dinner, who seemed very shocked when she opened her front door to see them all standing there, especially when she was in her slippers and nightwear with rags in her hair, after deciding to get ready for bed early.

Meg stood in the parlour door watching her mother go several shades of red with embarrassment, killing herself laughing.

"I tried to tell you maman not to get ready for bed!" Meg said as Madame Giry scowled at her and dashed off to get dressed again.

When Madame Giry returned to the parlour, Meg had got everyone a drink and they were all sitting there trying not to laugh.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted. Madame Giry just looked at everyone,

"Oh, I feel so silly," she said, "I was cross because Meg and Christine appeared to have forgotten my birthday, we normally go to my favourite restaurant, and when Meg told me that she had not booked a table there, I…" Madame then wiped her eyes on a scrap of lacy handkerchief and smiled,

"Madame Giry," Christine said as she stood up, Meg and I decided that instead of us going to the restaurant the restaurant would come to us!" Christine told her as there was another knock on the door and Jean opened it to see a delivery boy from the restaurant with a huge hamper.

Jean took the hamper and closed the door before bringing the hamper to the dining table.

With everything they could want in the hamper including plates and cutlery, the friends set their meal out and tucked in. Then came the presents, a new beautifully jewelled hair pin from Meg, a book on ballet from Delphine and Nadir, Jean paid for the meal as his gift.

Erik had sat in his office after Christine left and had done a drawing from his memory, a drawing of a beautiful tall thin young woman with her straight knee length black hair in a long plait down her back in ballet rehearsal attire using a cane to support her doing an arabesque and a young baby girl in a pink trimmed Moses basket just beside her. In Erik's handwriting the title on the picture was La Giry.

As Madame Giry unrolled and stared at the picture she promptly burst into tears and handing the picture to Meg grabbed Erik giving him a huge hug. "I never thought you remembered that night," Madame Giry said in tears and Erik wrapped his arms around the sobbing ballet Mistress,

"Maman, is that you?" Meg asked, staring at the drawing, Erik helped Madame Giry sit down and gave her his handkerchief,

"Yes, Meg that is me and you are the baby in the Moses Basket, that is the night you and I first met a young Erik." Madame Giry told her, turning back to him, Madame Giry cleared her throat, "I am so very proud of you Erik, you had your problems, but you have come so far and have exceeded what even I thought you could do."

Erik smiled and nodded as Christine gave Madame Giry the actual present from her and Erik, a pair of black diamond stud earrings, "You always said you wanted diamond earrings, so Erik and I got you a pair, she smiled, they will look gorgeous with your new hair pin." Christine said as Madame Giry put the earrings in and placed her new comb in her hair.

"Thank you all for such a wonderful surprise birthday party," Madame Giry said beaming at them all. The friends carried on laughing and talking long into the night.

ooo

The following day, Erik and Nadir went to Commissioner Mifroid's house whilst his wife was out and took the details ready for the design, then returned to the office to sort out a few things before Erik headed back to the lake house to start work on this latest design. Life was good now, he just had to keep going in the same direction and enjoy it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **Charlotte, I am glad you are still loving the story.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

The Trap Door Cat and Her Loving Presents

The weeks since the supposed accident had rolled by much to Erik's relief and he was finally out of the accursed bandages, and back to just wearing his day to day mask. Courtesy of the wedding composition Erik had written for Raoul and Meredith, he was now being bombarded with requests for compositions as well as architecture, he was in heaven composing and designing architecture as well as now overseeing the construction of most of his creations. Christine was happy she was finally about to start rehearsals as the Prima Donna. There had, been a significant delay for the start of the rehearsals for the first Opera in the reopened opera house due to an unfortunate accident suffered by the management just after the vicomte's stag party, involving apparently hallucinations, too many nerve pills and a cigar cutter. Erik smiled picturing it as he slowly woke from sleep, that would have been hilarious to see.

Lying beside his angel in bed that morning, partially opening his eyes Erik thought he had awoken first, then a strange sensation assaulted his senses, his now furry bare chest was purring. Then as he fully came to, he noticed a sleek cream and chocolate fur coat laying on him. The cat was in the bedroom; again! Christine turned to face him,

"I am sorry Erik but Saya woke me earlier and she sounded so pitiful I could not leave her outside the bedroom door." Christine pouted, "It is mean of you to not let her in, she missed her mummy and daddy!"

"Her mummy and daddy were enjoying their marriage," remarked Erik testily. "I refuse to indulge in pleasures of the flesh, with an audience, especially when that audience tries to bring their own brand of participation!" Erik recalled the night, shortly after they got Saya when she temporarily interrupted Erik and Christine indulging their passion, putting Erik off his stroke literally, in fact the shock of kissing the cat instead of Christine that night nearly gave Erik a stroke.

Christine looked at him soulfully, "Our poor little baby!" she exclaimed,

"Poor?" questioned Erik, "Her toys in total nearly cost as much as my violin," Erik then growled "Especially when I have had to restring twice it because 'our' baby chewed the strings!"

"I told you not to leave it lying around," Christine reminded him. Erik decided to sit up, but his furry companion was not ready to move yet and secured her hold on his bare chest.

"Ouch!" yelped Erik, "Christine, she has dug her claws in me again!"

"Oh, Saya," Christine cooed, stroking the cats back "Let Daddy sit up." The cat relented and moved down; Erik sat up, getting comfortable semi reclined against the pillows, when he noticed the cat in his lap manoeuvring in a particular way,

"No, no Saya," Erik pleaded urgently, lifting the cat off him, "Please do not pad your claws on daddy's lap he has only got a sheet covering him!"

Christine sniggered, "I think I shall go and start breakfast." As Christine rose and grabbed her robe, the cat realised the magic word breakfast meant food, and wriggled in Erik's hands, he placed her on the side of the bed where she mewed, jumped off and followed Christine as she left the bedroom for the kitchen.

Erik rose from his bed, smiling; had he ever smiled as much. Since his angel married him he felt light and whole, a normal man with a loving wife. And since the preservative had appeared Christine and he could now regularly consummate their marriage and Christine could remain the current Prima Donna. Erik grabbed his robe and slipping it on went to his armoire and thought about selecting his clothes for the day.

Christine came back into the bedroom holding a cup of coffee, "Where is your little shadow?" Erik asked pleasantly,

"I fed her, and she scoffed it down then shot out of the kitchen, I think she is causing mischief," Christine replied, as she handed Erik the cup.

"You would think we do not feed her the way she eats," Erik commented lightly, "Saya is going to get fat!" Christine just smiled at him and left to get bathed and dressed. Saya had recovered from her starvation well, no longer Scrawny and thin, the cat had filled out and now was sleek and well grown, her coat shone, and her energy had increased.

Erik had realised this little fact when the mischief first started; he noticed when he laid his clothes out one morning, by the time he got out of the bathroom a sock had gone missing, Christine found it later in the sitting room, the following morning the cat even stole his favourite silk undershorts and used them to line her basket, Erik did not want them back after that.

Nadir was not expected until after nine that morning so since Christine was already bathed and dressed, Erik decided to have a soak in his bath rather than shower, but he had not been soaking in the bath ten minutes when he heard Nadir greeting Christine in the sitting room, _'blast him! Always early when I do not want him to be!'_ Erik thought as he hurriedly finished his bath and went to get dressed.

Erik finished tying his cravat when he looked to find his wig, his mask was on the dressing table, but his wig was not on its stand Erik was puzzled; until a roar of laughter from the sitting room gave him a vague idea where his wig had headed. Walking into the sitting room placing his mask on, Erik saw Nadir laughing, Christine giggling and his wig weaving around the floor powered by four chocolate coloured legs with a chocolate coloured tail poking out, mewing pitifully.

Erik walked over to his wig and removed it from the four legs, "Bloody Cat! Stay out of the bedroom," Erik snapped as Saya just stood there looking at Erik mewing.

"Oh, do not lose your temper at her, she looked so sweet," Christine chided.

"I think your cat is bored," Nadir stated, "Do you let her out?"

Erik took his mask off placed his wig on then looked at Nadir, "I am supposed to just leave my front door open? And as for bored, how many toys and fusses can one cat need?" Erik replied incredulously, placing his mask back on,

"Well you are the trap door lover, why not build her, her own personal trap door in and out of the house? That way if she is bored of toys and fusses she can go and hunt like a real cat" Nadir suggested.

ooo

It had seemed like a good idea at the time and though Christine had complained about the noise that afternoon as Erik hammered at the casement wall of the house; the cat had her way out, Erik even fitted it with a special door opened only by a magnet on her collar so nothing else could get in; well nothing else unless Saya brought it in. Saya was enchanted with her new trap door and Erik knew she was safe in his tunnels around the opera house as she was not heavy enough to set off his traps.

ooo

The following morning, alas was the start of Erik's real cat woes;

Saya wanted to show her daddy she loved him so the following morning as Erik went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for himself and Christine, his slipper encountered something that was soft on the stone floor, Erik's slipper withdrew and since it was not the cat as she was asleep in his reading chair, Erik looked down and saw a dead rat; a dead rat with teeth marks in it.

A sweet mew behind him announced Saya and she padded up to Erik and purring deeply rubbed her face against his leg as if to proudly inform Erik that she had brought him a present.

"Wonderful, thank you Saya," Erik said distractedly. With that Saya mewed again and shot off in the direction of the sitting room.

Erik grimaced and using the washing tongs by the kitchen sink he picked up the offensive present and dropped it into the bin placing the tongs over the side.

By the time, Erik had scrubbed and disinfected the kitchen floor Christine was standing at the kitchen door looking worried,

"I thought you had, had an accident!" Christine remarked "Why are you washing the kitchen floor at this time in the morning?"

Without saying a word, Erik picked up the washing tongs that he had used and marched into the sitting room where he threw the tongs into the fire.

"My washing tongs!" Christine exclaimed "Have you lost your mind?"

Erik turned to Christine and shuddered, "Saya brought me a present this morning, I did not think you wanted a dead rat in the middle of the kitchen floor and I used the tongs to throw it in the bin. So, I will get you a new pair, since you insist on not sending our undergarments to the laundress." Erik explained, "Now all I long for is my coffee!" He padded over to the stove and put the water on to boil.

There was a mew from the front room and Erik was making breakfast, so Christine walked into the front room to see what Saya wanted, a shrill scream, rapidly brought a flustered former Phantom to Christine's side as she pointed to the rug in front of the fire. There Erik saw the cause of Christine's alarm. Two more dead rats, but no cat. Erik used the fire tongs to pick up the vermin and deposit them into the fire where they popped and spat as the flames consumed them.

ooo

Christine and Erik ate their breakfast in the dining room in a tense silence each awaiting the cat's triumphant mew that signalled another present neither of them wanted. As they finished without further gruesome gifts, Erik began to relax, Christine was in her dressing room. Erik was getting dressed in their bedroom, and looking forward to a day spent at his drafting table finishing the Commissioner of the Surete's sun room design, Christine was due upstairs for rehearsals as the company were rehearsing for the first production since the Don Juan incident, a run of Robert la Diable. Christine walked into their bedroom dressed for the day,

"Erik, I had better be off." Christine told him,

"Sing well for me, Angel!" Erik replied,

Christine gave him a searing kiss, "As always!" She said as she left.

Erik sighed he was going to miss her. Walking into the sitting room however enthused about his current project Erik noticed a dead rat on his reading chair, grabbing the fire tongs he threw it on to the fire where it joined the charred remains of its comrades. Placing the fire tongs back by the hearth Erik walked to his drafting table there were four more dead rats lined up on parade on his drafting table.

"Will you stop bringing dead rats into the house you bloody cat!" Erik yelled to no one in particular.

Feeling a little better, he grabbed the fire tongs and cremated four more rats. Returning the fire tongs again, Erik went into the kitchen made himself a coffee and returning to his drafting table he lost himself in his work.

ooo

The mantel clock chimed three before Erik tore his concentration from his plans, Christine had been strict with him he had to eat regularly, no more skeleton impressions, so he decided to get a cup of tea and maybe a bite of bread and cheese.

Armed with his tea and lunch Erik walked into the sitting room intent on sitting in his chair reading for a while before putting the finishing touches to his plans. As he placed the plate on the side table near his chair he saw a small rodent mortuary warming by the fire. Eight dead rats were toasting their toes on his rug.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Erik screamed risking his vocal chords, followed by a threat in Persian that would make a sailor blush if he spoke Persian.

In fact, the words did make Nadir blush as he walked through the front door.

"Erik! Really I have not even said good afternoon yet!" Nadir protested "There was no need to threaten to catch me and shove me up a camel's arse sideways!"

Erik suddenly realised what he had said and who had heard him,

"Nadir!" Erik said guiltily "I was not being rude to you I am sorry! Anyway, that was not exactly what I said, and you know it!" Erik had the decency to blush; even if Nadir could not see most of it hidden behind Erik's mask. "Look what that bloody cat did!" Erik said pointing at the toasting rodents.

"Oh dear, I think your cat is trying to tell you she loves you and wants to look after you." Nadir pointed out,

"I think the bloody cat is trying to drive me insane!" grumbled Erik, as he picked up the fire tongs and barbequed eight more little corpses. "Sixteen dead rats since six o'clock this morning, the rat catcher is not doing his job.!"

Nadir tried not to snigger and failed miserably.

"So far, I have cremated fifteen rats binned another incinerated my wife's washing tongs, I am still finding cat hairs in my wig and they make my head itch, oh, and not forgetting the loss of my underwear!" Erik complained.

"Underwear?" Nadir asked puzzled.

"The cat stole my favourite silk undershorts and lined her basket with them." Erik declared with what little dignity he had left.

"What the scarlet ones?" asked Nadir,

"Yes, the scarlet…. What? Wait a minute how did you know what colour my favourite undershorts were?" Erik gasped embarrassed, "That was easy," replied Nadir, "Christine gave them to you for your wedding did she not?"

"Yes," said Erik warily;

"Who do you think bought them? Mind you they had to be special requested as normally undershorts come in black or white, they were made out of Scarlet handkerchief silk, I had to sit and wait for them to be made the day before your wedding. Christine insisted that the ones you wore on your wedding night were the same colour as your masquerade costume, she thought they would be sensual on you." Nadir informed Erik with as straight a face as he could muster.

Erik rallied, "Oh they were; That is what Christine told me, every time I wore them," Erik winked, "Why do you think they were my favourites?"

At this point in the conversation Nadir felt something nuzzle his leg and a lump was dropped on his foot and he looked down to see a dead rat on his boot,

"Yuck!" Nadir yelped,

Erik started to laugh, "Seems you are forgiven for the bath," Erik said still laughing.

"Get it off my foot!" Nadir exclaimed.

The fire tongs did their job once again. Back in the sitting room Erik and Nadir went to Erik's Drafting table sat down and discussed the latest commission and were still in deep discussion when the front door opened, and Christine walked in, squealed and pointed at the rug in front of the fire. Standing up Erik felt his temper rising.

There in front of the fire, warming their cold paws twelve dead rats one beside the other. There was another two on his reading chair and a third sat beside the lamp on the side table by Erik's chair. Christine recognised the fire in her husband's eyes,

"Erik do not shout at Saya, you will scare her." Christine commanded.

Erik walked silently fuming to the kitchen and came back with a bucket, picked up the fire tongs and placed each dead rat in the bucket.

"Where are you going?" asked Nadir,

Erik turned furiously to him, "To get rid of these!" he growled. Grabbing his cloak and fedora Erik, carrying a bucket of deceased rodents opened the front door and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Nadir?" Christine asked fearfully, "He is not going to hurt Saya is he?"

"I think the rat catcher is going to get the brunt of his wrath, poor sod." Nadir replied.

ooo

Erik found his temper cooling slowly as he stalked his tunnels until he found his prey,

"There you are!" Erik growled.

The rat catcher looked up from his sack and nearly fell over at the sight of the fiery glowing amber eyes,

"Monsieur, you have been so quiet lately, I thought you was really dead!"

"As you can see, I am very much alive," Erik remarked as he thrust the bucket towards the still shocked rat catcher. "You will dispose of these," Erik commanded.

The rat catcher looked into the bucket with the air of a child given the exact present they have always wanted.

"Monsieur!" He gushed "This gift will earn me over a franc, thank you!" The rat catcher emptied the contents of the bucket into his sack, and handed the bucket back to Erik who shuddered.

"There will be a bucket just outside the Rue Scribe gate periodically with dead rats in it, as long as you empty it and leave the bucket behind it will continue to be filled." Erik informed him.

The rat catcher bowed his head tugged his forelock, "Thank you sir! I am glad you is not dead!" The Rat catcher said earnestly. By the time the rat catcher looked up Erik and the bucket had disappeared.

ooo

Returning to the lake house, Erik opened the front door, took off his hat, walked in placing the bucket by the fireplace, to see Christine and Nadir taking tea with a third empty cup waiting for his return, the cat was sitting on Nadir's lap enjoying a fuss. "No further rats to report," Nadir stated. "Tea Angel?" Christine asked. Pouring him a cup and dropping a slice of lemon in it, "I have cleaned the rug and your table and chair," Christine told him as he took the cup from her and settled into his reading chair.

Sighing happily Erik sipped his tea. Nadir stayed for dinner without rats and left around nine o'clock.

Later, Erik was seated in his chair stroking a now purring Saya, he looked at Christine as she came back from the kitchen where she had finished washing up, since Erik had cooked dinner; Christine looked at Erik lovingly and winked saucily at him;

That was it, Erik went to remove the cat, so he could stand up, however Saya had other ideas and dug her claws in Erik's legs, as if to say mine!

Erik yelped and let the cat go, "Christine, err a little help please?" Erik implored,

Christine looked at him "Are you well Erik?" Christine asked,

"Not for much longer!" Whimpered Erik, Saya was driving her claws deep into his legs. "The cat has dug her claws in me once again, it is really beginning to hurt." Christine turned on her heel and ran into the kitchen,

"Hey, do not leave me here!" Erik yelled after her.

Christine returned from the kitchen with a piece of cooked chicken and waved it at Saya, who decided to relent and jumped off Erik's lap for the chicken.

"Thank you, Angel," said Erik gratefully as he rubbed his sore legs, there was most likely puncture marks from Saya's claws under his trousers.

"Oh, my poor Maestro," Christine cooed, "Come to our room and I shall kiss your sore legs better!" She smiled,

Erik grinned "Does that mean you will kiss other areas better too?" Erik remarked wickedly.

"Why you, sinful man!" Christine giggled as they left Saya eating her chicken in the sitting room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Booting Your Best Friend and Parboiling your Pride

Erik awoke first the following morning, knowing he and Nadir had an early morning meeting, before Nadir met some prospective new clients for Angel Architecture later in the day;

Erik put his robe and slippers on and went into the kitchen, sighing happily at the memories of the night before, Erik put the water on to boil for the coffee, placed some croissants in the oven to warm and went to wake Christine with a kiss. As Erik approached the open bedroom door, Saya walked out followed by a half-awake Christine.

"Good Morning my Angel," Erik greeted Christine with a kiss.

"Good morning Maestro," Christine replied walking into the kitchen. Erik followed, made the coffee took the warm croissants out of the oven and served them. As they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast the sound of a triumphant mew came from the sitting room.

"Leave her," Erik stated, "I want to enjoy my breakfast before I deal with another multiple murder scene."

After breakfast Christine went to her bathroom and Erik washed up, finishing another cup of coffee he heard the front door open and wandered into the sitting room.

"Good Morning Erik," Came Nadir's cheerful tones

"Daroga, you are early, make yourself right at home," came Erik's sarcastic reply as Nadir joined him in the sitting room.

"Thank you," Nadir replied sweetly, deliberately ignoring Erik's sarcastic remark.

Erik walked over to the fire place, the cat had not disappointed today, six roasting rodents were on the rug. Erik picked up the fire tongs and placed the unwanted dead guests in the rat bucket. Sighing Erik looked at Nadir who had made himself comfortable on the couch and was looking at Erik with expectant eyes,

"What is it you want?" Erik asked aware he was mask and wig less and standing in nothing but his dressing robe and slippers,

"Well a coffee would not go amiss?" Nadir replied.

"Very well," Erik responded, "Black I presume?"

"Yes please," came Nadir's voice. Erik sloped back into the kitchen and started the water boiling for more coffee, as he was doing this Christine came out of her dressing room ready for the day ahead.

"Ah, my sweet," Erik called, "Would you be so kind as to finish the Daroga's coffee for me, so I can wash and dress?" Erik asked,

"Of course, Darling," said Christine as she stepped into the kitchen.

Erik went straight into his room and closed the door, after laying out his clothes, he showered and dressed, then Erik noticed the cat looking shifty sitting on the bed.

"What are you looking for Saya?" said Erik as he fondly tickled the cat behind her ears. "Oh, I get it you want the door open," Erik stood up in his stockinged feet and opened the bedroom door, but the cat just sat there looking at him.

"Bloody cat!" Erik exclaimed as he sat down and reached for his left boot. Putting it on but not buttoning it he reached for his right boot, and shoved his foot into it with a sickening crunching squelch; something squidged between his toes; Erik removed his boot and looked inside…

The howl of pure unadulterated rage that came from their bedroom terrified Christine, she had only ever heard Erik howl like that once before, just before he brought down the chandelier, the night she betrayed him to Raoul, well over a year ago.

The cat came flying out of the bedroom with a wigless, unmasked and insanely enraged Erik in hot pursuit holding his right boot in his hand;

The next few seconds seemed to Christine to take forever; Erik stopped in the hallway by the bedroom door removed his left boot with his other hand, as the cat leapt onto the couch in pure panic, then scrabbled onto Nadir's shoulder just as Erik with a deadly accuracy and all his might threw his left boot heel first directly at the cat. Christine held her breath as the boot flew through the air like an oddly shaped Punjab lasso, but Saya was a fraction quicker than the boot's flight and leapt from Nadir's shoulder and shot like a bullet through her trap door, just as the boot hit Nadir with a wallop, propelling him off the couch and on to the floor.

Time spun at normal pace Nadir was face first on the floor dazed, an Erik boot print shaped bruise quickly forming on his left cheek.

Erik stood in the hallway still clutching his right boot looking like he was going to explode, and all Christine could do with all her nerves shot to pieces was laugh.

Christine's laughter seemed to defuse the enraged Erik, who blinked and came to his senses, as Nadir slowly picked himself off the floor and with help from Christine sat back down on the couch. Christine sat down in Erik's reading chair, now laughing so hard that she was in tears, Erik walked towards Nadir who saw the other boot in Erik's hand and shied away from him.

"Please do not throw another boot at me!" Nadir pleaded shaking from the shock of the impact.

Erik stopped and looked at the boot in his hand as the reality of what had happened hit him. Erik bent down and slowly placed his right boot on the rug, slid down to his knees on the floor and bowed his head in shame.

"Nadir, my dearest friend, I am so sorry, please forgive me." Erik looked like he was on the verge of tears. The look of grief on Erik's face was so pitiful that Christine stopped laughing. Walked over to her penitent husband and hugged him. Nadir looked aghast,

"What do I not get a hug? I was the injured party." Nadir declared.

Christine released Erik and before she could move towards Nadir, Erik shot forwards and wrapped Nadir in his arms.

Nadir looked up at Erik and could not help but stare into his eyes squeaking, "Do not kiss me!"

Christine started laughing again.

"Okay Erik," Nadir gasped as his friends' embrace was now squashing all the air from his lungs, "You are forgiven, please let me breathe!"

At this point Christine, started laughing harder, then blushed and quickly excused herself to her bathroom, her giggles echoing through the house. Erik released Nadir who straightened his clothing and looked at Erik sternly

"That hurt, Erik," said Nadir crossly

"I truly am so very sorry my friend," Erik said sounding mortified, "The cat left a dead rat in my right boot and I squashed it with my foot; it was disgusting, and I lost my temper, I am so sorry."

"How about a fresh cup of coffee and some ice for my bruises?" said Nadir now realising that if he had been in Erik's situation he would also have thrown a boot but not at the cat if it was near his friend.

Erik walked in his stockinged feet to the kitchen, when he realised that his right foot felt sticky, looking down he saw bloody right foot prints leading from the bedroom, in fact he was causing the footprints.

"MERDE!" Erik shouted,

"Language Erik!" Christine chided as she came out of her room. Erik had little choice and, so he hopped on his left foot to his bathroom as Christine started laughing once more.

ooo

Feet washed, new socks, new boots, rugs and floor scrubbed, and bloody foot prints removed, ice pack for Nadir, fresh coffee for everyone and old boots and socks charring in the sitting room fireplace.

Erik finally sat down to his meeting with Nadir. Christine had a day off from rehearsals, so she sat on the couch doing some needlework when a sullen Saya came back into the room and padded up to her.

"Oh, my little baby," Christine sighed as she picked up the cat, "That was really naughty of you putting that rat in daddy's boot." Saya settled in Christine's lap and mewed softly as if to say sorry and went to sleep as Christine stroked her.

ooo

Two days of being totally ignored by the cat, Erik felt like a right heel; No more rats had been brought into the house and every time Erik went to stroke the cat she got up and moved away as if he did not exist.

"Saya hates me," Erik sadly informed Christine one evening,

"Oh, Angel she does love you, you just scared her, she will settle down again and all will be well." Christine told him.

Christine went to the kitchen to make tea and Erik sat in his reading chair brooding about the cat, when Saya walked in straight past Erik and into the kitchen where she mewed at Christine,

"Saya, my little baby," Christine said as she stroked the cats head, Saya mewed and trotted out of the kitchen, and out of the house through her trap door. Erik sat there watching her. Christine came into the sitting room carrying the tea tray and setting it down on a side table she sat on the couch and poured two steaming hot cups of tea.

After handing a cup to Erik, Christine sat back on the couch and adding cream and sugar to her tea was stirring it, as Erik held his cup in his lap, watching the cat, as Saya came back into the sitting room leapt up next to Christine and leant into her lap dropping something from her mouth…

The spider unfurled its legs and tried to make a run for it, Christine then noticed the spider and screamed;

Erik jumped dropping his cup of hot tea in his lap, as Christine stood up still screaming throwing her cup to the floor and shaking her dress, the spider dropped on to the floor and scarpered.

Erik stifled a few choice cuss words and gingerly went over to Christine, "Shush my Angel, it has gone," Erik said hugging a shaking Christine,

"Oh, Erik I hate spiders." Said Christine,

Saya mewed as if to say, is that all the thanks I get for giving you a present, stuck her tail and nose in the air and stalked off. Once Christine was calm, she cleaned up the spilt tea and broken china.

Erik remembered his parboiled lap and went to see what damage had been done, whilst changing his trousers.

The cat was out of the house for the rest of the night, Erik and Christine went to bed, Erik nursing his scalded pride and Christine fearful for Saya.

ooo

The following morning, Erik's pride felt a bit better, his movements were still cautious but there seemed to be no long -term damage.

Washed and dressed Erik was at his drafting table working when Nadir wandered in.

"Erik, good morning," Nadir called as he wandered over to the drafting table and looked over Erik's shoulder.

"Coffee is on the side table, and stop leaning over my shoulder!" Erik said still adding to his drawing.

"Where is Madame Christine?" Nadir asked,

"Where else?" answered Erik cryptically "Christine has an afternoon rehearsal, so she is in her bath."

Saya walked in tail up, stalked past Erik and Nadir and headed towards Christine's room where the door was partially open.

"Cat still hates you huh?" Nadir asked,

"Yes," said Erik morosely.

Nadir went to the table and poured himself a cup of coffee, placed it on the table beside the chair and sat in Erik's reading chair waiting for Erik to join him. Erik noticed that since the boot throwing episode Nadir was not so fond of sitting on the couch anymore.

The cat stalked out of Christine's room and left the house via her trap door…

Suddenly a woman's ear-piercing scream rent the air followed by water splashing more screaming, a door opening, and the screaming got louder as Christine her hair covered in suds and; both men noticed wearing nothing, but a towel ran into the sitting room, she blindly leapt still screaming into the lap of Nadir and flung her arms around his neck, the towel just about remaining in place.

"Erik, get it out of my bath!" Christine screamed at a frightened Nadir.

Then she stopped, noticed whose lap she was sitting on, her face went crimson and she froze. Erik was torn between annoyance that Nadir was getting an interesting view of his wife and concern about what had caused Christine to behave so. Moving as swiftly as his current injury would allow Erik got up from his drafting table picked up a blanket from the back of the couch, walked up to Nadir and Christine, wrapped Christine in the blanket and lifted her off Nadir's lap, placing her on the couch.

To his credit Nadir, frozen in his seat, looked mortified, or terrified, Erik was not sure. He turned his attention back to Christine,

"Angel what is this all about?" Erik asked barely hiding his concern. Christine started to shake, big tears pouring from her eyes.

"Saya dropped a huge tarantula in my bath!" she sobbed.

Erik had few choices, "Daroga!" Erik called snapping Nadir from his fear induced frozen state, "Stay with Christine, I am going to remove the spider from her bath." Erik stated as he stood and went towards Christine's dressing room.

"Do not kill it!" Christine exclaimed "It is one of god's creatures and deserves to live."

"Very well," Erik said, "I shall let it go outside by the lake, it will not come back in the house again." Erik walked towards Christine's room cussing under his breath about women and spiders.

As Nadir rose and poured Christine a cup of Coffee, Erik came back with something in his hand, he opened the front door walked out the door and came back shortly afterwards, closed the front door as Nadir handed Christine her coffee, her hands just peeking out of the blanket to take the cup.

Walking towards Christine, Erik sighed, "The tarantula was a cave spider, it was big, I will give you that, but it is now free in the cellar."

"Thank you," Christine replied.

"Hold your cup tight!" Erik declared, "and I shall carry you back to your room."

"The coffee is not hot Erik," Christine replied I shall not burn my lap if I drop it," She smiled mirthfully.

"Do not remind me," Erik said dropping his voice as he leaned in towards Christine's ear, "Even silk is chaffing at the moment," he whispered as he picked her up in his arms.

"My poor brave Erik," Christine giggled as she leaned her head into his neck whispering, "I shall have to kiss it better later."

Such an offer had its normal effect on Erik and his pride and caused further painful chaffing, Erik winced and buckled over with Christine in his arms, nearly dropping her.

"Behave you wicked little vixen," Erik whispered into her ear as he carried her, still bent over, into her room.

As Erik left Christine to finish her bath in peace, he made what seemed like an intelligent decision, going to his armoire, he pulled out a voluminous long men's black silk night shirt and his robe, which once he had changed into the nightshirt he draped the robe over his shoulders like a cloak. Maybe a lack of tight cloth against his now painful pride would be more comfortable. Erik walked back into the sitting room looking like an Arab sheik, his boots and socks poking out from under his nightshirt. Nadir started laughing.

"A new fashion Erik?" Nadir asked shaking with laughter,

"No!" came the cold reply. Erik sat down gingerly on the couch "If you must know I had an accident last night, I dropped a red-hot cup of tea in my lap!"

Nadir at least had the decency to wince at his friend's pain.

Erik steepled his fingers and rested them against his bottom lip, "What brings you here earlier than our agreed meeting time?" Erik asked.

"We have a few issues with the Boulevard Arago building, I think the builders have made a mistake." Nadir replied.

"What?" Erik demanded, "I gave those idiots strict instructions!" Without thinking, Erik rose and went to walk to the front door.

"Erik!" Nadir called back from the sitting room "Are you really going out dressed like that?" Nadir walked up to Erik as he stood in the hallway by the front door, "It is blowing a gale out there, you really want to catch a cold as well?" Nadir stated logically.

Erik sighed, "Very well, can you go and investigate further for me, please?" Erik asked as he opened the front door and Nadir stepped out.

Erik turned to face Nadir to finish saying something, just as a howling wind ran down the passages and blew Erik's night shirt up around his waist. Nadir slammed his eyes shut as Erik panicked and blindly swung his hand quickly down over the nightshirt to cover his dignity, accidently hitting his sore pride in the process…

A chilling man's scream of total, utter and abject agony echoed around the entire opera house…

Meg looked shocked and the rest of the Corps de Ballet practicing on the stage squealed and huddled together, despite Madame Giry's instructions. terrified that the place was haunted again. Andre and Firmin were walking in the grand salon when they heard the eerie cry, looking at each other they ran like scared rabbits to their office and locked themselves in convinced that the ghost of the Opera Ghost was about to bring more disasters.

Back at the lake house, Nadir with tears in his eyes and his ears ringing called for Christine to help him gently bring a very pale, buckled over and whimpering Erik back to his bedroom.

As they gently laid Erik on the bed. Nadir explained the situation to Christine and told her that he had to get Doctor Rousseau to examine Erik as there could be issues later.

"I will allow any man not even my own doctor to look let alone handle that part of me!" Erik weakly argued,

"Do not be silly," Argued Christine, "Half of Paris must have heard that scream! And personally, I want a fully functioning husband!" Christine retorted,

"Such concern for my pain," Erik moaned.

ooo

Dr Rousseau exited Erik's bedroom, "Well Madame Christine, your husband Erik is, as normal, when I have to see him, in a lively mood today, I would love to know what some of the foreign words he uses mean, as it does not matter how ill he is every time I examine him, he seems to yell at me, they sound like Persian, just not any words your husband has taught me," Dr Rousseau laughed. Christine looked puzzled and Nadir looked embarrassed.

"Alas; Dr Rousseau, Erik does not handle situations he is not in control of very well." Nadir explained.

"Oh, I know that that," Dr Rousseau replied laughing, turning to Christine, "Madame Christine, there is no long-term damage, Monsieur Erik can still use the bathroom and other functions normally. But as can be appreciated that is an area of considerable sensation so any irritation can cause significant pain, I have left him with gauzes soaked in a salve of honey and aloe to be lightly applied twice a day for healing and pain relief. Add laudanum to his tea if he is in additional pain, he will be back to normal within the week, providing he has no additional irritation to the affected area, whilst he is healing." Here the Dr coughed meaningfully, Christine's face went an interesting shade of beetroot.

"Thank you, Dr Rousseau," Nadir said, "I shall show you out to the street."

As Nadir and the Dr left the lake house, Christine heard Nadir say, "Dr Rousseau, Erik does swear in Persian at you," here Nadir lowered his voice, so Christine could not hear the rest of Nadir's speech,

"He called me what?! I am not offended just amused," Dr Rousseau laughed, "Erik and yourself taught me Persian but I was never taught those words!" He exclaimed as Nadir shut the front door.

ooo

Christine knocked on Erik's Bedroom door, "Enter if you are Christine," came Erik's terse response Christine opened the door and on entering shut it again, Erik was standing with his back to her near the bed with his black silk pyjama top on and naked from the waist down, wincing as he adjusted himself. Keeping his back to her he asked,

"Please close your eyes for a moment." Christine complied and heard Erik climb into bed shuffle about and then the sound of material rustling. "You can look now." Erik told her. Christine opened her eyes to see Erik sitting regally in bed covered in a sheet with what looked like the breakfast tray, legs extended sitting over his lap, under the sheet. "It keeps the weight of the sheet off me" Erik explained sheepishly.

"what were you doing just now?" Christine asked,

"I was placing the dressing where it needed to be." Erik replied matter of factly.

"Nadir has taken Dr Rousseau back to the street and is on his way to the site to see what is going on, he will be back later; I will make you some lunch, give you a pot of tea, a carafe of water and something to keep you occupied whilst I am at rehearsal this afternoon." Christine informed him. "You will stay mostly in bed and rest." Christine's tone informed Erik that she was not going to budge on that matter.

"Very well my wife," Erik resignedly responded, "Can I have my violin and pen and some staff paper as my occupation this afternoon please. "Oh, and please keep the cat out, I do not want Saya deciding to jump on me in my delicate state." Erik asked.

Christine left Erik behind his bedroom door, went to the kitchen. Whilst Christine was preparing Erik's lunch, she heard a mew behind her and Saya was nuzzling her skirt.

"Hello, my baby," Christine said as she bent down and scratched the cat behind the ears. Saya purred loudly. "I have to finish Daddy's lunch, then mummy has to go to rehearsals," she then went to pick up the tray with Erik's lunch and drinks on it. "Stay here Saya," the cat seemed to understand her and curled up by the range in the kitchen as Christine walked to Erik's bedroom. It was difficult to open the door with the loaded tray and harder to close it, but Christine managed it walking over to Erik she set the tray down on his bedside table.

"Erik until you are better I shall sleep in my old room,"

"Wonderful," Erik sulked "I am a bachelor again,"

"Do not fuss Erik, it is only for a few days until you heal, it is not like you are in any fit state for company at night right now!" Christine peevishly reminded him. "I have to get to rehearsal, I will see you later, stay in bed and rest if you want to recover!" Christine threatened him. As Christine left Erik with his violin, she shut the door, just as the cat went to rush into Erik's room. "No sweetheart, leave daddy to rest, mummy is off to rehearsal, be good." Christine called as she left the cat staring at the shut bedroom door and went upstairs to rehearsals.

ooo

Returning from rehearsal Christine bumped into Nadir at the front door of the lake house.

"How did rehearsal go?" Nadir asked,

"Well enough," remarked Christine, "The staff are on edge as a ghostly wail of agony was heard earlier today and rumours are that the ghost of the Opera Ghost is haunting once more."

"How is our wounded former Phantom?" Nadir said sniggering.

"Probably bored out of his mind and I hope, sitting in bed sulking." Christine replied, as her hand went to the front door handle…

Nadir got quite a shock and an eyeful he was not expecting as Christine opened the front door. Standing by his drafting table with only his wig, mask, pyjama top and a pair of slippers on with a pencil in his hand was Erik, lost in thought looking at the plan in front of him.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Nadir as he covered his eyes with his hand,

Erik was brought out of his thoughts and looked to see Christine with her mouth open staring at him, then Erik noticed Nadir with his hand over his eyes.

"Oh, bugger, erm!" said Erik blushing numerous shades of scarlet, at being caught with his trousers down literally, he grabbed a cushion from the couch to hold carefully in front of his pride as he sidled back towards the bedroom.

"Sorry Nadir, I forgot you were coming back," explained Erik, still holding the cushion as he turned to have his back to Nadir he walked towards his room.

Nadir dropped his hand and looked at Erik's retreating backside, "Your skinny derriere is no more a pleasant view than the front," Nadir pointed out,

Erik tried to salvage his dignity with a smirk he remarked, "At least you now know why I required an extra-large…"

Christine abruptly interrupted before Erik could finish. "This not a gentlemen's club, Nadir; You I expected better behaviour from; and you Erik, get back to bed, shoo!"

Erik moved the cushion to cover his retreat, Nadir walked behind him,

"Well, your Christine certainly is not the pushover she used to be," Nadir said,

"No," replied Christine, "Spending time with Erik, I have learnt a lot of unladylike behaviours and attitudes."

"I think she learnt most of it from Madame Giry personally," Erik stated gravely.

"I heard that!" Christine called "You wait till I tell Madame Giry, I am going to see her and Meg tomorrow." Nadir waited until Erik was back in bed before he entered.

"I hope that Christine does not tell them of my misfortune, I shall have no dignity left if she does. The last time Meg came over I was in my chair reading a book, Meg took one look at me, blushed and started giggling, and I have no idea why?" Erik said bemused.

"Let us hope that for your sake, your lovely wife finds something else to talk about." Nadir finished.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Holidays to everyone and thank you so much for all the support and kind words. It has made for a wonderful end to a lousy year. Thank you again.**

 **Thank you once again to all my reviewers, and the lovely people who are reading, following my story or have favourited it. Thank you so much.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Recovery, Raining Rats and Ruined Hairstyles

The rest of Erik's recovery was pretty uneventful, apart from one little furry friend who would not stop sitting outside Erik's bedroom mewing and scratching the door, unless Christine was in the house.

Towards the end of the week Erik was back to normal, however in the best tradition of married men everywhere he decided that since he had never had someone run around after him, and he had done all the running when he first met Christine; it was time to lay back and enjoy himself, since he could do most things he wanted to when Christine was asleep; at least until the dressings ran out.

A few more days went by and Erik was getting into his role, until Sunday. Christine rose far more early than normal for her to go to mass; she thought she would see if Erik wanted breakfast before she went. Opening the bedroom door, she crept in to find her husband was not in his bed moaning about his discomfort and boredom, in fact she could hear Erik singing 'La Donna e mobile' in the bathroom, his voice rich and surprisingly powerful for someone who was still in discomfort and unwillingly required more bed rest.

Christine stood just outside the bathroom door as a very happy and surprisingly fit Erik walked out finishing his aria pianissimo so not to wake her, he was not looking exactly where he was going, and nearly bumped right into Christine, who stood arms folded over her chest, tapping her foot and looking none too impressed. Erik was just about to hit the second to last note when he realised she was there and stopped dead,

"Oops! Err," Erik started to say, and Christine raised her left eyebrow as if to say, 'explain this'. Erik quickly thinking undid the belt on his robe tore it off and looking down his now naked body, he smiled rakishly, "I am cured!" he exclaimed happily, grabbed Christine and threw her on the bed. As Erik distracted her passionately she forgot to be angry with him. A little while later after redressing and restyling her hair Christine just made it to mass on time.

The cat was overjoyed that she could finally see her daddy once more, and despite bribery and pleading the rat problem started again,

"It seems you are forgiven, Erik," Christine remarked sniggering, the following morning as a fully dressed Erik filled the rat bucket anew, grumbling under his breath.

When he had finished with the latest memento mori from the cat, there came a knock from the front door,

"I wonder who that is?" Christine asked,

"Well it is not Nadir," Erik replied, "He just walks in."

Christine opened the door to see Meg and Madame Giry standing there. Erik excused himself and took the bucket of redundant rodents to their designated meeting with the rat catcher. Christine welcomed the ladies into the sitting room and set about making tea. Erik returned to find Madame Giry very agitated and Meg and Christine trying to calm her down,

"What has happened?" asked Erik as he sat down in his reading chair,

"The managers have been rude to maman," Meg explained.

Erik stood up growling, "Angel no!" Christine implored "I do not want another mob after you!"

"Please listen to Christine," Meg joined in, "It is good enough that the managers are terrified of your supposed ghost, which reminds me;" Meg said her train of thought derailed, "What was that ghastly howl last week?"

Erik stopped dead and behind his mask blushed, "I err shut my finger in the front door doing some repairs," Erik replied trying not to wince at the true memory of the cause of that howl.

"It sounded more like you had shut other parts of you in the front door," Madame Giry observed, pleased to see Erik shift awkwardly,

Christine looked quickly to the floor trying not to laugh, aware of Erik's discomfort. Erik stood there as an idea for revenge on the managers hit him;

"I have it!" Erik exclaimed happily, and shot off to the kitchen, whilst a puzzled Madame Giry and Meg came into the sitting room.

Erik returned waving a cooked chicken leg, "Erik, that is Saya's dinner!" Christine exclaimed,

"Yes, and she is going to have to work for it," Erik mischievously explained.

"What are you planning Erik?" the three ladies asked simultaneously.

"You will see," Erik smirked and still waving the Chicken leg Erik called the cat and picking her up in his arms, Erik took Saya and disappeared out of the front door. Christine put her head in her hands,

"Why do I have a feeling that dead rats are going to be making their debut at the gala night?" Christine sighed.

"Whatever it is I think the managers are going to regret upsetting Maman," Meg replied triumphantly!

"If he interrupts my ballerinas with dead rats, I will wallop him with my cane!" Madame Giry clarified, since as far as Madame Giry was concerned no-one disrupted her Corps de Ballet.

ooo

The trouble started early the following morning, Andre and Firmin unlocked and opened the door to their office to find an arrangement of what appeared to be dead rats in the middle of the floor spelling out the word Boo! Both men squealed like girls, Firmin slammed the door shut and both managers ran to the stage where Madame Giry and the Corps de Ballet were already hard at work.

As the two managers reached the stage, Andre fainted clean away, and Firmin stood pale and shaking,

"Gentlemen are you quite well?" Madame Giry asked as the ballerinas rushed to Andre and fussed over him.

"Madame Giry," Firmin asked trying to stop shaking "Are you aware that we really are haunted?"

Madame Giry drew herself up to her full height "Haunted?" she asked, "Monsieur Firmin have you been drinking?"

Leaving Andre recovering with a gaggle of Ballet girls Firmin motioned for Madame Giry to follow him. Reaching the door of their office Firmin dramatically opened it

"There you go, the word boo written in dead rats in the middle of the carpet." Madame Giry looked the carpet bore no rats, she shook her head.

"Monsieur, have you considered drinking hot chocolate instead of coffee in the mornings?" Madame Giry asked "There are no rats in your office dead or alive!" Madame Giry stated indignantly, and turning on her heel she strode past the perplexed manager and back to the stage. Hidden behind a secret panel, Erik bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, and taking his basket of re-animated rodents with him, he returned to the lake house.

ooo

Christine had just laid breakfast out in the dining room when Erik returned, she walked into the sitting room and noticed that his shoulders were shaking and watched as he placed the basket he was carrying on the table by his chair whilst bursting into gales of laughter.

"What has you so amused my husband? Christine asked as Erik removed his mask and wiped tears from his eyes.

He had not had such a laugh since Nadir, he and Jean tied a naked, drunken Vicomte to a lamp post. "Promise you will not scream and I shall introduce you to the latest chorus of the Opera house." Erik proudly announced, as Christine walked over to him and stared into the basket.

"Yuk!" Christine exclaimed in disgust, "Please tell me you are not leaving Saya's catch lying around?"

A muffled mew by Christine's foot announced Erik's little Co-conspirator, who spat a rather plump looking apparently dead rat on the floor. Before Christine could react, Erik reached over picked up the rat in one hand whilst the other fumbled in a hidden pocket and then produced a very small piece of cooked chicken which he gave to Saya, Erik then tried to hand the rat to Christine, who visibly shuddered.

"Angel it is a toy rat," Erik exclaimed, "a piece of preserved rabbit skin with stuffing and a wire frame decorated to look like a dead rat, this one like its friends in the basket are posable and unlike the real things do not rot, smell or drip disease everywhere. I have trained Saya to only play with the toy rats, she gets a small treat if she does and no treat if she gets a real dead rat. Saya, myself and our little basket of posable friends have plans."

Christine reached out her hand and Erik gave her the toy rat,

"It is so soft," Christine said. As she watched Erik pick up the basket and walk to his drafting table.

Erik started placing the rats on the table, Christine noticed that they formed a pattern, Erik reached out his hand for the last rat that Christine held and gently taking from her placed it on the table in its place,

"Boo!" Christine exclaimed, "Erik what mischief have you been up to?"

"Not a lot," Erik replied trying to look innocent, as he collected up the rats and put them in the basket, well, all except one which he threw to Saya who caught the rat effortlessly.

"She is not a dog Erik," Christine chided, "Breakfast is most likely cold by now and I have rehearsal later this morning."

"I have work to do on a composition this morning and this afternoon a set of drawings to finish for a client, so I plan to behave myself for now." Erik said smiling sweetly.

"Funny how I do not believe that for one moment," replied Christine rolling her eyes.

Erik tried to look hurt, "But I do have a set of drawings to finish!" Erik exclaimed,

"That I believe," Christine replied, "You, my imp of a husband behaving yourself, that is what I do not believe! Let us eat breakfast before it gets any colder," Christine finished walking into the dining room.

Erik followed giving cute puppy dog looks to Christine as she sat at the table until she cracked, got up, walked over to where Erik had just sat down and kissed him,

"I feel so guilty when you give me those sweet looks," Christine told him as she ruffled his wig.

"That was the intention my wife," Erik replied trying to straighten his wig from her ruffling. "I was thinking to teach Saya to play fetch with the toy rats to channel her need to hunt, so no more spiders or dead rats in our home," he explained, as Christine ate her breakfast.

ooo

Christine left to attend her rehearsal thinking that there was more to the toy rats than just training Saya. This was confirmed when Meg caught up with Christine in her dressing room after rehearsals finished for the day, both girls had changed back into day dresses.

"You missed all the fun this morning," Meg giggled, "Andre fainted on the stage and Firmin swore blind that he had dead rats spelling the word Boo laying on the carpet in their office. Maman says he must be hallucinating as there was no rats on the carpet when she looked in there."

"Humm!" said Christine to herself, now realising why Erik had more than one posable rat toy. "I think the main rat in this case is my mischievous husband, up to his old tricks."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Meg, "He is not going to start terrorising the opera house again?"

"No just tormenting the managers, I swear he sees it as a sport," Christine replied,

"Well I will give him ten points for this morning." Giggled Meg.

"Please do not encourage him, it is bad enough now!" Christine pleaded, as she picked up her cloak and opened the mirror door. "Do you want a cup of tea, Meg?" Christine asked as she stepped into the passage way.

"Maman will not need me for the next few hours she is out with Delphine for the evening," Meg replied, "So yes I would love one," answered Meg as she followed Christine back to the lake house.

ooo

Christine opened the door and Meg and her saw Erik was standing by the fire playing his violin the notes were the melody line from 'Dieu puissant, ciel propice' it was a piece Carlotta was due to sing in the Gala of 'Robert la Diable'.

Saya was balancing along a plank between the couch and Erik's reading chair, carrying a toy rat in her mouth. As Saya reached the reading chair she spat the rat out, Erik, stopped playing and putting down the violin he picked her up and gave her a piece of chicken as the ladies stood watching with curiosity.

"Who is daddies' precious princess?" Erik cooed at the cat giving Saya a tickle under her chin, as Christine and Meg stood by the door with their mouths open.

"Now princess we start again, this time bring the rat to the chair drop the rat and go back to the couch," Erik happily told the cat, as he picked her up took her back to the couch gave her a toy rat then returned to his place by the fire and started playing again as Saya started her journey she reached the chair dropped the rat, then turned around on the plank and went back to the couch.

Saya mewed triumphantly when she stepped off the plank and was given another piece of chicken by Erik as he stopped playing, then a lot of fuss as she ate her chicken,

"Erik!" Christine called, "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously,

"I err am training Saya to prevent her getting bored and playing some music at the same time," Erik justified his actions, and coughed as he placed the violin down on the table by his chair.

"You would not know anything about rats that can spell, frightening the managers this morning, do you Erik?" Christine asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Spelling rats, that frighten managers?" Erik replied trying to look innocent and failing dismally, "I did not know that rats could spell… interesting?"

"Erik," Christine's tone of voice indicated that she was not being fooled by his avoidance of the question.

"Would you and Meg care for a cup of tea?" Erik asked brightly, as he walked into the kitchen and put some water on to boil. Christine walked into the kitchen behind him,

"The rats I am referring to spell Boo!" She informed him.

"Boo to you too!" Erik replied lightly,

Christine thought for a moment and used the ultimate threat, "Do not make me tell Madame Giry!" she declared,

"I was just tormenting the superstitious managers for upsetting Madame Giry," Erik owned up, as he looked at the floor, "It was also fun," He informed Christine cheekily and then grinned.

"Erik, do you not have enough to do?" Christine asked crossly "Or can I assume you need more work! Tormenting the managers is not a sport!" she hotly declared as she walked out of the kitchen to see Meg in the sitting room playing fetch with Saya and a toy dead rat.

"Christine," Meg asked tentatively, "Can I ask Erik a favour? It would very much help Jean and I."

"Go ahead," Christine replied, "Anything to help my sister." Christine smiled wondering what Meg wanted.

ooo

After the 'Boo!' incident, the rats seemed to vanish, and Christine relaxed, Erik appeared to have gotten over that little phase, or so she thought. Until a couple of days later, when Christine was getting ready to go to rehearsal one morning. A loud knocking caused her to open the front door to a furious red-faced, mussed haired Ballet Mistress who was seething.

"WHERE IS HE!" Madame Giry shouted,

"Good morning Madame Giry, I do not know where Erik is, he left before I woke up this morning," Christine informed her, "Why? What has he done?" she asked,

"Twenty of these things fell on my ballet class this morning," Madame Giry declared waving a toy dead rat at Christine,

"Fell on the ballet class?" Christine repeated looking shocked,

"Yes, I was getting the girls to warm up on the stage when I heard Erik's voice whisper 'Merde! Run!' and a shower of dead rats followed by a basket fell onto the stage, I have had to give the Corps de Ballet the morning off, because they are all too scared to go back on the stage until the rat catcher has checked to ensure no more rats, Meg cannot stop laughing, since this one landed on my head and got stuck in my hair," Madame Giry indicated her messed up chignon.

Christine had to bite her lip, so she did not laugh at the image of Madame Giry with a dead rat stuck in her hair, that appeared in her mind's eye.

"I think Erik would have gone into hiding, if he has any sense," Christine stammered desperate not to laugh at the still enraged Madame Giry.

"I am going to give him a hiding if I get hold of him!" Madame Giry told Christine as she drew herself up with dignity and handed the toy rat to her. "Tell your husband, if I see one more toy rat anywhere near my Corps de Ballet he had better become athletic, because he is for the high jump if I catch him." With that Madame Giry turned around and strode out of the front door.

Christine shut the front door as Erik's voice appeared from nowhere,

"Is she gone yet?" he nervously whispered,

"You can come out now, both of you!" Christine said laughing, as Jean and Erik cautiously came out from the hidden room,

"Sorry Erik!" Jean said shame faced, "I did not mean to catch the basket with my foot."

"Well it had the desired effect," Erik mused, "You got the morning to be with Meg."

A tentative knock on the door had Jean hiding behind the couch, Christine opened the door to see a smiling Meg with a basket of redundant rodents,

"I collected all the rats I could find up with the basket and returned them here as I guess Erik would like his little friends back?" Meg said as she walked into the sitting room.

Handing the basket to Erik, Meg sat on the couch just as Jean came out from behind it. Christine threw the rat she held into the basket and Erik counted the rats and placed it by his reading chair.

"There are only eighteen here," Erik said as he sat down. A muffled mew was heard as Saya walked through her trap door and placed two more rats at Erik's feet. "Oh, daddies' clever little princess, my missing rats!" Erik told the cat as he reached into the pouch in his pocket and gave Saya a small piece of chicken.

Picking the rats up Erik tossed them into the basket, Saya stalked into the kitchen as Jean sat down beside Meg, who was giggling.

"You should have seen Maman's face when the rats rained down," Meg started laughing. "I thought she was going to kill me when the last one landed on her head and got stuck in her chignon, I could not stop, it was made worse because the basket just missed her. The girls were screaming about ghosts of ghosts and running in all directions, Maman pried the rat out of her hair, dismissed the class to their dormitories and stormed off, I knew she was headed here so I picked up the rats before anyone else could find them, and waited in the passageways until maman left." Meg was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes at this point.

Christine was giggling at the pictures in her mind and Erik just smirked. However, the smirk vanished as the front door opened and Nadir walked in.

"Erik, do you know about a plague of raining rats in the opera house earlier today?" Nadir asked,

"Yes," Erik replied, "Blame Jean, he accidentally kicked the basket out of the flies when we were setting up a means to get Meg the morning off to be with him." Erik said.

All laughing stopped at the next voice, "Oh, he did! Did he?" Madame Giry's growl of anger rang clear as she walked back in behind Nadir.

Jean gulped, and Erik guiltily looked at the floor like a naughty school boy that had been caught,

"I knew you could not stay out of trouble," Nadir smugly told Erik, as he folded his arms and grinning, watched with interest. Madame Giry stalked into the sitting room and headed directly towards the basket on the side table, reaching in she took hold of several rats and started to throw them directly at Erik,

"I told you not to frighten my ballet class!" Madame Giry roared, grabbing the rest of the rats out of the basket, as Erik suddenly looked up and found himself being pelted with remodelled rodents,

"Ouch they hurt!" he declared holding his hands up to shield his head under the onslaught.

The last rat Madame Giry held onto whilst she grinned evilly at him. Erik stood like a statue, still shocked at the assailment; Madame Giry had never actually attacked his person before, he looked very nervous and found himself unable to move, as she approached him; grabbing hold of his clothes she stuffed the last rodent down the front of his trousers.

"This humiliation is in retaliation for the rat that landed on my head!" she told him.

Erik decided that he did not dare go to his bathroom to remove the rat from its' intimate location, whilst Madame Giry was there she would most like stuff something else down his trousers in place of it; however, having a rat even a toy one down the front of his trousers was uncomfortable, so Erik employed a peculiar snake like wiggle of his hips to encourage the rat to slide down one trouser leg.

This was too much for Christine to take and blushing madly she curled up, laughing so much it hurt, Meg was not far behind her, Nadir roared with laughter at his friend's discomfort.

Madame Giry then turned her attention to Jean, grabbing him by an earlobe she dragged him yelping towards the front door.

"I cannot risk Erik by making him come up and apologise to my girls since the opera ghost is supposed to be dead, but you I can!" she barked at him, "You will come up and apologise to my class and inform them that it was a joke, and you are very sorry are you not?" she said shaking Jean by his ear,

"Yes, I am sorry!" Jean whimpered, "So very sorry!" Madame Giry turned to Meg with Jean still held captive,

"You!" Madame Giry pointed her empty index finger at Meg, "You are grounded for a month, every chore I can find, you will do, and an hours' extra dance rehearsal every night for the whole month for trying to sneak out!" "Meg knew it was hopeless to argue and smiling ruefully, left waving goodbye to Erik, Christine and Nadir. Madame Giry scowled at the still wiggling Erik and stormed out, still dragging Jean whimpering, by his ear.

Nadir shut the door behind them as Erik finally managed to get his unwanted guest down the left leg of his trousers and onto his boot where he picked it up along with the rest of the rats that littered the floor and tossed them all back in the basket, sitting down in his chair he looked relieved.

"Well that went better than I expected," Erik said,

"How so?" Nadir asked, "When Madame Giry grabbed my belt I was a little worried," Erik told Nadir who raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Ok I was terrified, at least I can still function as a man, unlike Jean right now," Erik sniggered.

"Meg is now grounded because of you!" Christine declared, her hands on her hips,

"I did not expect Jean to kick the basket," Erik replied.

Christine sighed, "Nadir can you keep him out of trouble at least until I can get back from rehearsal?" Christine asked as she grabbed her cloak and left.

"Madame Jardinier, I shall do my best!" Nadir declared formally as he bowed, glaring at Erik, who merely crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Right!" Nadir declared as he sat on the couch, "You asked me here regarding the Arago commission, so shall we sort out the continuing problems with that?" Nadir asked,

"If it means I am not sitting here being baby sat like a petulant child then let us go and see the master mason on site." Erik told him as he stood up and grabbing his hat and cloak Erik opened the front door and following Nadir out shut it behind him. As they walked the passageway to the Rue Scribe gate, the two men chatted,

"How did you find out about the rats this morning?" Erik asked Nadir,

"Simple, I bumped into an unexploded Madame Giry on my way to see you, she explained what happened." Nadir told him, and sniggering continued "I found it hard not to laugh at the picture in my mind of her with a rat stuck in her hair, however, she was rather insistent that I had more chance of finding you than she did and made me confront you, whilst she hid to listen, to see what you would say! Sorry, but I had no choice,"

"At least I only got pelted with fake rodents and… had one shoved down my trousers," Erik remarked "She can get quite physical when she wants! I hope Christine does not learn that trait from her." Erik commented.

"Just remember," Nadir remarked as they left the Rue Scribe gate and headed out into the city via the alleyways, "You have been less emasculated than Jean, I suspect the Corps de Ballet will lynch him when he apologises." At this thought Erik and Nadir both laughed evilly and carried on towards the Arago building site.


	30. Chapter 30

Cleavage Issues, Galas and Bad Ballet

The following day rehearsals were going well, even if Christine had to put up with Carlotta, constantly trying to intimidate her way back to the prima donna's role. The opening gala was due the following week and everyone was nervous. Christine had to laugh, however when the Corps de Ballet started their rehearsal that morning, of the Ballet of the Nuns with scarves tied over their hair, however Madame Giry was not impressed and made them take them off and start again.

All in all, the day was going well, Meg even managed to let Christine know that she was allowed to come and see her and that she was only grounded from Jean. Christine could not wait to catch up with her.

However, as Christine was watching Carlotta rehearse her scene singing her characters love for the character Raimbaut, she noticed a pair of amber eyes glowing as they moved about in the flies, Erik! Then she noticed a flickering tail beside them, Saya! What was Erik doing up in the flies with the cat? Christine did not have to wait long to find out. Saya seemed to take something from Erik and started to pad her way across the top most catwalk when she stopped and dropped what was in her mouth on the edge of the catwalk, before shooting off away from Erik.

Christine watched hand over her mouth as suddenly the item Saya had dropped fell off the catwalk, she gasped and watched horrified as it descended landing almost with precision in the ample cleavage of her rival's dress.

Carlotta looked down at the sensation and screamed, as she grabbed the item out of her cleavage and hurled it directly at Monsieur Reyer, hitting him straight in the face and knocking him off the conductor's podium Christine recognised the dishevelled lump as one of Erik's toy rodents. The Spanish soprano stood swearing in her native tongue at anyone near her until the wardrobe mistress led her off stage.

Christine then saw Monsieur Reyer stand up dust himself off and bend down about to pick up what hit him, suddenly he yelled,

"A cat, a damned cat loose in the opera house!" Christine shut her eyes and waited "Drat it got away!" Monsieur Reyer straightened up and then informed everyone that they would restart rehearsals in the morning.

Christine sighed as Meg came flying over,

"What just happened? We were in the foyer de la danse when we heard Carlotta screaming!" Meg asked breathlessly.

"I do not know," Christine replied, "But as soon as I get back to the house I am going to find out!"

"I will get changed and meet you there." Meg told her as she shot off to the dressing rooms.

As Christine made her way to her own dressing room, she spotted Monsieur Reyer talking to Andre and Firmin,

"yes, I told you a strange cream cat with a mask of brown fur on its face, came flying out from the orchestra pit picked up the thing that hit me and ran off before I could catch it." Monsieur Reyer told the pale and shaking managers.

"It seems that we are being haunted for real by the ghost of the Opera Ghost!" Andre and Firmin intoned together,

"Ghost of the Opera Ghost?" Reyer snapped at the managers, "Gentlemen, may I suggest not reading ghost stories before bed time, it is clouding your judgement, and on that note, good night!" With that Monsieur Reyer turned around and stormed off. Christine continued to her dressing room and after locking the door she went through her mirror and home.

ooo

Erik was sitting by the fire, with his hands in his lap looking edgy when she walked in,

"What on earth happened Erik?" Christine demanded,

"Nadir and I sorted out the problems on the construction site this morning and he went home so I was training Saya when she saw a real rat, dropped the toy one and went after the real one," he replied, staring at the floor, "Thankfully she remembered and managed to fetch the toy rat back before it was discovered."

He waited for her angry response, but none came, Christine actually started to laugh,

"That toy rat landing in Carlotta's cleavage, it could not have happened to a nicer person! Though I felt sorry for Monsieur Reyer when she threw the rat and hit him with it." Christine finished.

"It took everything I had not to laugh when he fell off the podium," Erik told her grinning.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, Erik went to the door to see Nadir had returned and with him Meg and Madame Giry were standing there.

"At least you answer the door to a rat… tat, tat!" Nadir remarked,

"Your jokes do not get any better Daroga!" Erik groaned as he invited the trio in.

"What happened?" Meg asked,

"At least you did not interrupt my girls this time!" Madame Giry interjected. Christine went to the kitchen to make some tea as Erik told the story of the sky diving toy rat.

ooo

Christine insisted that Erik promise to end the rats and in a sulk, he threw the rats and their basket behind his reading chair. Nadir however cheered Erik up with a new commission for a wedding Mass and a request for a new house from a previous client. So, Erik forgot about the rats, and started composing, in between composing he designed his latest architectural commission.

The time flew past and finally the night of the gala arrived. Christine was a blur of nerves and left the house early that morning for the final rehearsal. Nadir came by to check on Erik's progress with the drawings and heard the first draft of the composition, it astounded him as did every note Erik created. As the men sat there talking and drinking tea, Saya strolled up for a fuss, passing by Nadir for a scratch behind her ears before situating herself on Erik's lap.

"I see box five is still being kept empty," Nadir commented as Erik ran his hand down the cat's back,

"Yes, and I intend to use it tonight to hear Christine sing," Erik responded.

"Is there room in the box for me to sit as well?" Nadir asked,

"Yes, since my usual seat is hidden in the column, you can take the seat in the box.

ooo

That night, Erik and Nadir made themselves comfortable and at Christine's insistence they had even left payment for the box in the box office.

The first acts of the opera went smoothly, and Erik was enchanted each time his Christine sang, then came the controversy, the Ballet of the Nuns.

The Corps de Ballet were actually very good apart from one odd ballerina, suddenly Erik slapped his hand over his mouth in an effort not to laugh out loud.

He sat in his column seat shaking as tears rolled down his mask,

"What is so funny?" Nadir whispered, Erik managed to get a hold of himself long enough to wave a pair of opera glasses at Nadir,

"Third nun from the back," Erik whimpered as he bit his coat sleeve, Nadir looked and looked again, the nun was not graceful, and clearly did not have the correct attributes for being a ballet Girl.

"Jean?" Nadir questioned, as the nun Erik had indicated was struggling with their pirouette and nearly fell over,

"He does not suit a tutu and toe shoes," Erik squeaked now seriously fighting to not laugh out loud.

The two men watched with humorous horror as Jean did indeed wobble through the rest of the ballet. When the Corps de Ballet exited at the end of the dance, Erik looked at Nadir,

"Remind me not to upset the Corps de Ballet and get caught!" He said wiping the last tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Oh, I do not know, you might look good in a tutu," Nadir quipped.

"I will if you will!" Erik replied coldly.

ooo

The fifth act was reached, and Erik and Nadir relaxed into the last part of the Opera, Christine was superb as Isabelle and there was only one last piece for Carlotta to sing or in Erik's opinion screech, 'Dieu puissant, ciel propice', and the opera was almost over.

Erik was looking around and spotted the Vicomte in his box with Meredith by his side, then he saw something that froze his blood.

Erik might have forgotten the rats and the training but Saya had not and there she was right on cue, weaving her way down to box eight through the carvings that decorated the grand tier with two toy rats in her mouth.

"Oh, Merde!" Erik groaned under his breath and hid his masked face in his hands.

Hearing Carlotta start her last piece, Erik looked between his fingers and awaited the chaos to come.

Nadir in the meantime intrigued by Erik's odd reaction, raised his opera glasses at box eight just in time to see Saya and her presents drop into the box,

"Erik, you did not get rid of the rats, did you?" Nadir asked with macabre interest.

"No!" Erik whispered back, as both men watched box eight.

Raoul and Meredith had enjoyed the opera, apart from Carlotta's screeching, and were bemused when a beautiful Siamese cat dropped into their box. Saya walked up to Raoul leapt onto his lap and dropped what she had in her mouth mewed and shot off through the exit to the main corridor.

Raoul and Meredith looked at the soggy items the cat had deposited on Raoul's lap and Meredith supressed a squeal, Raoul did what any good member of the aristocracy would, picking the rats up by their tails he dropped them over the side of the balcony and into the stalls, and ignoring the ruckus that promptly started below them Raoul and Meredith went back to watching the opera.

Erik and Nadir held their breaths as a maelstrom unfolded in the stalls, starting with a screech that was more in tune with the music than Carlotta's effort on the stage.

Then the rats got tossed to someone else who screamed and chucked them at another patron in the stalls who was laughing, suddenly uproar broke out in the stalls as a macabre game of pass the parcel ensued.

In their box Andre and Firmin whimpered and hid behind their programmes, and to think it had all been going so well.

Erik found he had to give Carlotta credit for carrying on as if nothing was happening, all she did was increase the volume of her singing to try and cover the ruckus from the stalls, eventually both rats fell to the far aisle where Saya expertly fielded them and legged it before the theatre staff could catch her, everyone in the stalls finally settled down as Carlotta finished her piece and the rest of the performance carried on to completion as if nothing had happened.

Erik and Nadir looked at each other and knew there was going to be hell to pay when they returned to the lake house, so when the opera ended, the final bows were taken including a standing ovation for Christine, Erik discreetly tossed a single red rose to his beautiful Diva, then he and Nadir left to hide in a nearby inn.

ooo

A few hours later, guilt finally drove them to head back, when they arrived at the lake house, they found a wincing Jean sitting in Erik's reading chair soaking his feet. Christine was sitting on the couch holding a newspaper with Meg and Madame Giry chatting, and Saya sitting in front of the fire, Saya realising her daddy was back Mewed and leapt up to greet him, Picking Saya up, Erik looked at Christine expecting a scolding for the mess upstairs;

"Erik," Christine looked up at him, "Erm I have a problem!" she started,

"What is wrong my angel?" Erik warily replied,

"I do not know whether to be angry with you or not!"

"Pardon?" Erik asked, Christine waved an early edition of L Époque at him,

"The critics loved the performance, especially the diversion that meant the soprano who was trying to sing the role of Alice was tolerable, it made for an innovative performance. But the reason they loved it most was the striking and heavenly voice of the opera's new Prima Donna, La Jardinier, a fuller and more rounded version of the angelic voice that belonged to Mademoiselle Daae. They look forward to hearing my voice in every production." Christine read,

"You are a star!" Meg cried happily and rushed over to hug Christine.

"What about the ballet?" Meg asked,

"Christine released herself from her friends embrace and scanned down the newspaper, "It says that although they understand that from time to time sickness requires immediate replacement for performers they did not like one of the ballerinas that performed in the dance of the nuns. The critics found it was almost blasphemous that a novice was asked to perform, they would rather have seen an empty space than the drunken attempts of the third nun from the back of the dance." Christine finished.

"All that work for nothing!" Jean complained, "I worked my feet until they bled and they did not like my dancing?" he asked looking down at his sore and blistered feet,

"Aw my flower," Meg said, "I thought you did… erm," she gave up "You cannot perform ballet, it is not your thing," Meg weakly admitted and burst into giggles, "I do know what you are good at!" she informed him

"And what is that?" Madame Giry asked dangerously,

"Being a gentleman!" Meg exclaimed innocently, as Nadir and Erik stifled grins at each other.

"Humm," Madame Giry responded, "Next time you will think twice before you interrupt my ballerinas!" she declared satisfied that Jean had learnt his lesson.

"Well my dear," Erik purred at Christine causing everyone there to fall silent, "You are finally recognised as the star I always knew you were, I am so very proud of my Prima Donna,"

Erik reached into his evening coat and produced a box, "A gift for you my angel,"

His eyes glistening behind his mask as Christine opened the box to see a stunning platinum necklace, set with beautiful deep blue sapphires, accented with the finest diamonds and matching earrings. Christine gasped, stood up and threw her arms around Erik showering him with kisses. Whilst almost everyone was entranced as Erik helped his angel to put her new necklace on,

Nadir had disappeared back to the Rue Scribe gate to meet with Darius, who handed his master a basket,

"I got it as agreed Master Nadir," Darius informed him as Nadir took the basket from him.

"Good I cannot wait until Erik sees this little surprise." Grinned Nadir, "Thank you very much Darius," With that Darius left, Nadir turned and wandered back to the lake house where a celebration was in full swing.

As Nadir placed the basket down in the hallway, and came back into the sitting room, Erik came over and handed him a glass of Champagne,

"Were did you get to?" He asked,

"You are not the only one with a gift for the beautiful Prima Donna," Nadir informed him, "In fact you might say it is a gift for both of you," he smiled, as he reached back into the hallway and grabbed the basket which he presented to Christine. "A gift for you, Christine," Nadir said as Christine took the basket, which mewed at her.

Christine opened the basket to find a Siamese cat inside, the markings were slightly different to Saya's. "Ami, I shall call this one Ami!" Christine cried in delight as she lifted the cat out of the basket and hugged it.

"A female approximately the same age as Saya, hopefully," Nadir informed her,

"Great perhaps a cat I can make friends with!" said Jean excitedly as he reached out his hand to the newest member of the family, and quickly withdrew it as with a yowl of annoyance from the cat a set of claws flew out and just missed his hand.

"It is safe to say that Siamese cats do not like you," Erik sniggered.

A familiar mewing indicated Saya's arrival and Ami wriggled in Christine's arms to get down. The friends watched as sniffing each other, the two cats met; Saya tapped Ami on her nose with her paw, they mewed at each other and tails raised the two cats stalked out to the kitchen together.

Meg and Christine followed them and soon the sound of two cats being made a lot of fuss over came from the kitchen.

"It would be wonderful if Christine made as much fuss over me as she will tonight of both cats," Erik mused,

"I really did not want a picture of you naked laying on your back whilst Christine tickles your tummy in my head just before I go to sleep, I shall have nightmares thank you!" Nadir grumbled,

Jean grinned, "Do not get any bright ideas young man! Madame Giry pointed out to Jean as his face fell.

It seemed an age before Christine and Meg came out of the kitchen, but final everyone agreed it had been a long night and First Nadir then Meg Jean and Madame Giry headed home and Erik and Christine finally settled the cats and went to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy New year to everyone, and thank you to every one of you who is following favouriting or just reading my story. Reviews are nice if you want to.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Fireworks and A New Solution

The following morning, Erik awoke early and slipping out of bed he decided that his toy rats had to go, so as he stoked the fire twenty toy rats met their fiery demise.

Next Erik went to feed the cats. Two beautiful sets of adoring blue eyes met Erik as he gave them their cream and salmon breakfast. Finishing the cats breakfast, Erik decided that some work was required as he wanted to spend the day with his angel. Christine and the rest of the cast had been given the day off after the gala so work now and angel later.

The mantel clock chimed eight, and a funny pop sound came from somewhere deep inside the cellars causing Erik to tear his eyes from his latest design, realising the time he thought about breakfast for two, walking to the kitchen, he noted the bowls were empty and the cats were gone. A little while later Erik woke his sleeping beauty with breakfast in bed and other distractions.

It was definitely much later when both he and Christine got out of bed and after redressing, Erik walked back into the sitting room to a scene of carnage that could not have been worse if the sitting room had been the only site for the siege of the commune. There was not a single surface that did not have at least one dead body on it. Erik stood there stunned, Christine walked up behind him and when her eyes fell upon the rat infested, decimation of the sitting room all she could do was squeak in horror, to make it worse the two cats sat on the couch proudly looking at Erik, as shaking with rage, he again rapidly lost the ability to control his temper.

ooo

Nadir had found his morning although long, had gone very well, a new commission and a further two new clients for the business. Erik ought to be told, so after the meetings Nadir had wandered down towards the lake house.

Suddenly he heard Christine cry out 'Erik No!' then he was nearly tripped into the lake by two Siamese cats hurtling away from the house, regaining his balance Nadir then saw Erik mask less and in an enormous rage come flying out of the door after them with his lasso in his hand; in his rage Erik elbowed Nadir out of his way, the only place Nadir could land as he lost his balance was in the lake. After a loud splash, Nadir managed to surface spluttering, Erik then realised what or rather who he had elbowed out of the way and came to a grinding halt before running back to pull a very soggy Daroga onto the bank.

"What on Earth?" Nadir spat as he coughed lake water at a very red-faced discombobulated Erik.

"Erik is so very sorry again; the cats have decorated the sitting room with dead rats and Erik got so very cross!"

"Calm down and speak normally, it surely cannot be that bad!" Nadir informed him,

"Erik thinks… Erm I think you had better come with me to dry off and see for yourself," Erik replied pulling himself together, as he helped Nadir into the house.

ooo

Christine was standing in the middle of the floor with the fire tongs in hand, the rat bucket already full and the laundry basket she had beside her nearly brimming over with dead rats.

"Nadir?" Christine looked at him curiously, "Why are you wet?" she asked,

"I had an accident, I was accidently elbowed into the lake by an over exasperated Erik!" Nadir replied.

"Humm there is nothing worse than an over exasperated Erik," Christine responded eyes narrowing when she looked over at her husband as he shifted guiltily under her glare. "I trust my cats are still alive?" Christine asked,

"They are a lot quicker than me," Erik replied morosely, "It appears I am getting old!" he added,

"Nadir, please make use of Erik's bathroom and wardrobe and I shall make you a hot tea," Christine instructed as she stepped past the basket of rats and towards Erik,

"You are going to have to come up with a method to keep the cats out of the cellars, the bucket was not big enough and I cannot keep clearing up dead rats and wondering every time you fly into a rage if I am going to have my pets still alive at the end of it," she scolded. "When Nadir is dressed you need to change you are soaked also." With that Christine thrust the fire tongs into Erik's hand, turned on her heel and left Erik guiltily standing in the sitting room still holding the fire tongs.

ooo

When both men were changed, and dry Christine brought out tea and buttered toast, and found Erik and Nadir bent over the drafting table in deep discussion.

"I think that is feasible," Nadir commented as he watched Erik finish the draft of a plan.

"I have just got to knock through a few walls and then run a pipe up the stairs to the roof and eureka! No more rats!" Erik declared happily, as a knock at the door interrupted him explaining further. Erik went and picked up his mask and placed it on before he strode up to the door and opened it to find a very nervous Rat catcher standing there his trademark top hat complete with candle stubs on the brim held in his hands.

"Erm I… Err…" The rat catcher started,

"Speak up man!" Erik yelled, as he noticed the rat catcher was eyeing the basket of dead rodents in the middle of the sitting room.

"I found one of them fireworks left over from Bastille day and wondered if it would scare up lots of rats, so I lit it," The Rat Catcher started nervously twirling his top hat in his hands as some of his candle stubs fell off, "It worked and soon I was overrun with rats, then two strange looking cats ran up and started catching me rats and running off with them."

At that moment Saya and Ami chose to appear beside Erik mewing for a treat, the Rat Catcher looked down at the two cats as they rubbed against Erik's legs.

"That is those cats!" He declared, "I should have known," he smiled,

"Should have known what?" Erik asked testily,

"The cats have masks on their faces, should have known they was yours," the Rat Catcher laughed, then abruptly stopped laughing when he looked at Erik's mask. "Err sorry, Sir!"

"Humm, just a few things I would like to point out." Erik started smoothly as he drew himself up to full height and folded his arms against his chest, at this point Nadir and Christine, realising what was going to happen, picked up the cats and discreetly headed for the kitchen.

ooo

Half an hour of Erik's high volume ranting later, Nadir and Christine were starting to feel sorry for the rat catcher even if he did cause a rat stampede that resulted in the Lake house becoming a dead rat display. Nadir was considering going to the poor man's rescue when he and Christine heard Erik starting to finish his rant.

"Take those rats and get rid of them," they heard Erik tell the rat catcher, "and one final thing!" Erik declared taking a deep breath, "NO MORE BLOODY FIREWORKS INSIDE MY OPERA HOUSE CELLARS… EVER!" he shouted as he slammed the front door shut.

Outside the front door the Rat Catcher thanked his lucky stars that Monsieur OG had mellowed since he got married, otherwise the opera house would have needed a new Rat Catcher. Still he had a full bucket and a huge basket of rats, so the money was worth being screamed at. Putting his top hat back on, the rat catcher emptied both containers of rats into his sack, left the empty containers by Erik's front door and struggling with the weight he lifted up the sack and went on his way.

ooo

Back inside the house, Nadir and Christine reappeared Saya and Ami followed, Erik took off his mask and rubbing his forehead looked at Nadir,

"I feel that tonight would be the best time to start the project, neither I nor Christine can face another plague of rats," Erik informed Nadir then took a deep breath, before replacing his mask.

Nadir had to agree with him, and so the men went to Erik's workshop to gather the tools needed to start the project to keep the cats out of the cellars. Christine watched with interest,

"What exactly are you planning to do?" she asked as Nadir and Erik walked back into the sitting room with two large lengths of what looked like drain pipe. Erik stopped and swung round with his length of pipe almost hitting Nadir,

"Hey! Watch out" Nadir chided, Erik placed his pipe on the floor and then turned to face Christine,

"We are going to connect a pipe from the cat's trapdoor to the corridor that leads to the opera house roof, that way they can go out and get some fresh air," he told her, Christine's look of concern registered with him,

"Once they are in the corridor they are too small to open the doors to the levels of the opera house, so the only place they can go is the roof. Cats are careful they will not fall off the edge," Erik reassured her, as he picked the pipe back up and left the house.

Christine sighed as the banging started up followed closely by the cussing, done mostly by Erik, Nadir could also be heard though, as the men started work, only stopping when Nadir reminded Erik that even if Erik did not sleep, Christine and he would like to get some sleep ready for the morning.

ooo

The following morning Christine escaped the ongoing noise from Erik's rat free pipework installation. She had the first rehearsal of the latest production of Norma to attend, at least that would keep her busy, hopefully Erik would have finished by the time she returned home. Before leaving the house she first ensured the cats were inside and locked their trapdoor, so they could not get out into the cellars, before departing. As she stepped into the cellars, she found Erik outside the front door mask less and without his jacket, his shirt sleeves rolled up, connecting the first part of the pipework to the trapdoor. Erik looked up from his work,

"Rehearsals angel?" he asked,

"Yes, for Norma," Christine replied,

"I presume you are Norma?" Erik asked conversationally as he turned back to his work,

"Yes, and Carlotta is playing Adalgisa," came Christine's reply which caused Erik to break into brief spell of Persian under his breath.

"You really do not like Carlotta's singing, do you?" Christine asked feeling slightly annoyed,

"No!" came Erik's curt reply.

"If you think she is so bad why do you not teach her yourself?" Christine pointed out, Erik looked up at her like he had seen a ghost his face paler than normal his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide in horror,

"First time in a while I have known my maestro lost for words," Christine said giggling as she kissed him, and started to head to the main opera house,

"Sing well for me Angel," Erik weakly called after her, "I always sing well for you," Christine lovingly replied back as she left him to get on with his task.

ooo

Once Christine was out of earshot, Erik let out a blood curdling scream, teach Carlotta to sing?! He never knew his lovely little wife was such an evil creature as to suggest such a thing! He felt nauseous just from the thought of it.

Erik shuddered and picked up the pipe collar and started to fit it when Nadir wandered into his eye line,

"You have not injured your pride again?" He asked with a smirk,

"No and please do not remind me" Erik declared vehemently,

"What was that ghastly scream for then?" Nadir questioned,

"Christine suggested that if I really hate Carlotta's singing then I should teach her instead!" Erik told him shuddering again. If Erik was expecting a witty remark he was disappointed, looking up at Nadir he saw the same look of horror on Nadir's face that he was sure was on his own not that long ago,

"Oh, good heavens what did you do to Christine that made her come up with that torture, I am beginning to wonder if she is picking up more than just an attitude from you at times," Nadir said beginning to shake as he excused himself to take his hat and jacket off and place them in the house, "yuck!" he finished as he returned,

"You do not have to tell me!" Erik said "Having that harpy standing in the bow of my piano, screeching straight at me is not something I am planning to do this side of hell… I would rather run mask less and naked around the outside of the opera house in the middle of the day than teach her!" Erik stated as he turned back to the pipe, jumping violently and dropping the pipe as he pulled his lasso from his trousers pocket when the next thing he heard was a blood curdling scream from Nadir.

"What the hell was that for?" Erik demanded,

"You naked, running, I am still having nightmares from the last view I got of your bare derriere, but in full daylight, good grief!" Nadir responded.

"Ah Ha very funny!" Erik replied sulkily, "For your information, Christine thinks my posterior is cute and pert!" Nadir was stuck, the sarcastic reply that wanted to trip off his tongue would earn him a swift lasso around his neck, Erik took Nadir's sarcastic jokes about himself better since he got married but joking about Christine still got a very heated response.

Erik stared, his arms folded and facial expression defying his friend to make a remark about Christine. Nadir, decided that discretion would be the better part of valour and changed the subject.

"So, what do you want me to do to help you?" he asked, Erik pointed to the distant end of the pipe,

"If you lift the end of the pipe we can place it on the stands that I have already set up and secure it to the section already attached to the cat's door ready for the next connection which will lock it into my private corridor and staircase." Erik instructed, secretly grateful that Nadir had decided not to push his luck.

ooo

Erik and Nadir got the first pipe connected and stopped for a light lunch by the lake, "I have got to admit," Nadir said as he sipped his tea, that Christine has definitely had the most amazingly positive influence on you," as Erik looked up from the cheese baguette that he was tucking into. "You are so grounded since you married the lady, it is a pleasure to spend time with you," Nadir concluded as he drank the rest of his tea.

"Are you saying that you used to hate spending time with me?" Erik asked Nadir with a touch of hurt in his voice as he took another bite of his baguette.

"Well she certainly makes sure you look after yourself, I can honestly say that before you married her I could count the number of times I ever saw you eat lunch or breakfast on one hand." Nadir added with good humour. Erik just scowled his mouth full of his lunch, "You are much more cheerful when you eat," Nadir informed him/

Erik swallowed his lunch "Thank you, I think," he replied unimpressed.

ooo

It was late evening when Christine came home to an empty house, with an astrakhan hat and jacket on the side table by Erik's chair and Erik's own jacket and mask across the arm of the chair. Smiling she went to make a cup of tea.

Shortly after she heard familiar bickering from outside the door.

"Well if you had checked the cats were in the house before we connected the pipes together we would not have had to play chase in the cellars," Nadir said,

"The cats were in the house when I started and would have remained there if you had not opened the front door just to put your fluffy hat somewhere safe!" Erik argued back,

"I like astrakhan hats!" Nadir defended, "and they are expensive to purchase here, I have already lost one to your traps I was not about to lose another!"

"You let the cats out!" Erik complained, "So do not blame me if you nearly fall into the lake trying to catch Ami!"

"If you had given me some of the cooked chicken you had in your pocket I would not have had to play catch!" Nadir stated,

"You were the other side of the lake!" Erik growled, "How was I supposed to get the chicken to you?" Erik argued as he opened the door and walked in carrying Saya.

Nadir followed with Ami in his arms, both cats looked pleased with themselves and rather full, "Good evening Angel, the cats will not require a large supper as they have already had half a cooked chicken between them," Erik told Christine, "Saya had her share as treats so I could catch her and Ami had hers to calm her down after Nadir grabbed her tail and nearly fell in the lake holding her!" he explained as Christine shut the front door and the two men released the cats, who promptly stuck their tails and noses in the air and stalked into the kitchen and started mewing for their supper.

Trying not to laugh at the two men, Christine smiled "Would you care to stay for dinner Nadir?" she asked,

"Thank you but no, I have a Darius made dinner awaiting me with a lovely lady of my own due to join me," Nadir said as he checked his pocket watch, "Shortly! so I will take my leave," Nadir told her as he picked up his hat and jacket as he headed towards the front door,

"Remember to not let the cats out!" Erik called after him,

"I have every mind to do just that, but I will not because of Christine," Nadir called back as he left shutting the front door behind him.

"Is the new tunnel finished?" Christine asked as she embraced her husband,

"it is angel," Erik replied.

Christine unlocked the cat's trap door and went to the kitchen to feed them, as Erik went to wash and change for supper. The cats seemed nervous of the new exit and were curled up beside Erik and Christine having fusses for the rest of the evening, even joining Christine in her lesson and mewing along with her, much to Erik's annoyance, before the couple left their beloved pets asleep in front of the fire and went to bed.

ooo

The following morning Saya and Ami were waiting in the kitchen when Erik wandered in to make coffee and breakfast, he fed them, and they shot out their trap door. Christine joined him in the kitchen,

"Well the cats seem keen this morning," Christine said as she took the cup of coffee that Erik offered her.

"I think my angel we have solved the problem of unwanted pests in the house!" Erik triumphantly declared as he took a sip of his own coffee before he finished "well at least non-Persian pests anyway."

Christine looked up from where she had placed her coffee on the table, "Erik! That is mean, Nadir is your best friend and business partner," she chided, Erik grumbled under his breath as he started on the crepes for breakfast.

ooo

Christine left shortly after breakfast to go up to rehearsal and Erik had a full day out of the house both on site and in the office, so it was quite late in the evening when Erik and Christine met up as both arrived home at the same time just outside the house.

"How was your day maestro?" Christine asked as Erik started to open the door.

"Wonderful I feel like I have achieved so much," he replied.

Alas all the good feelings from the day were wasted as Erik opened the front door of his home to be assaulted by two large very frightened pigeons that came flying straight at him, out of the house one still had Ami grimly trying to stay attached to its tail feathers.

Erik stared at the destruction in the front room and the fact that there were still three pigeons in the house that had gone to sleep on the top of his book case being watched by a hopeful Saya. Christine stifled a giggle,

"well at least they are not catching rats anymore," she said bursting out laughing as Erik slapped his hand to his mask,

"Bloody Cats!" he exclaimed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the delay in updates, real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know. Thank you**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

A Birthday, Torture and Tomatoes

It had taken nearly a day for Erik to catch the three pigeons in the house, a further day to clear up the mess from the pigeons and even longer to catch the two flying loose in the cellars.

The cats had been grounded in the house until Erik calmed down. Christine had initially been amused until she found a large pile of pigeon mess on her needlework which had ruined it, suddenly the pigeons were not so funny anymore. Thankfully once the cats were let out again, they did not seem bother to catch any more pigeons, the fact that Erik went up to the roof of the opera house and made their trap door out to the roof smaller, so they could not bring the pigeons through it also helped.

Right at that moment that morning Christine seemed lost in her thoughts,

"Penny for your thoughts angel?" Erik asked as he placed her plate of breakfast on front of her, Christine looked up at him and smiled,

"I was wondering why we do not have any house plants?"

Erik looked at her, "Erm, I have never thought about it and to be honest they need sunlight and there is none of that five cellars down," he answered her,

"then why do your medicinal herbs in the lab grow so well?" Christine persisted,

"Because the lamps they grow under have a special coating on the glass lens that make the lamps act like sunlight." Erik told her,

"You mean just like the torture chamber?" Christine seemed to be asking questions with a goal in mind Erik noted as he answered her,

"Yes, just like the torture chamber," Erik said narrowing his gaze at her, "Why?"

"Nothing," Christine replied innocently, "I was just wondering,"

"Humm that curiosity of yours causes me more headaches than anything else!" Erik told her as he sat down and started to eat his own breakfast.

ooo

Shortly after the start of this odd conversation, Nadir walked up to the lake house, and hearing the raised voices from inside nearly decided to turn back when Erik's exasperated voice rang out,

"No! absolutely not, I will not defile my architectural genius for salads!"

Christine's voice followed quickly behind, "You are being unreasonable, it is never used, and you promised me not to use it!"

"That does not mean that you can turn it into a market garden!" Erik justified.

Nadir decided to knock on the door rather than walk into an argument.

Erik opened the door abruptly, "What do you want?" he asked gruffly,

"Good morning to you too Erik," Nadir responded, he had long ago grown used to Erik's foul moods and rudeness. "I was wondering since it is such a nice morning that we could take a walk down to the construction site and see how it is progressing?" Nadir asked pleasantly, this seemed to defuse or confuse the annoyed Erik,

"Fine!" Erik replied, as he turned around to Christine, he kissed her cheek knowing it was impossible to refuse her almost anything, Christine just stood pouting at him, her hands on her hips, Erik caved straight in, "Just let me think about it angel please!" he pleaded,

Christine smiled gently at him and kissed his lips, she was pretty sure that thanks to the Daroga diversion, she had won, she just had to give him time to get used to the idea.

"Alright, I shall see you when you get back, I have a day off rehearsals today," she told him as Erik grabbed his hat and cloak and departed.

ooo

The walk to the latest Angel construction site started a little tense,

"What was that all about?" Nadir asked as the silence was getting on his nerves,

"Christine wants house plants," Erik replied cryptically,

"Plants do not grow without sunlight!" Nadir declared,

"Yes, I think I already know that," Erik sighed, "but you asked what the argument was about, and I told you," Erik told him.

Suddenly Nadir remembered what he wanted to talk to Erik about, the reason for the trip to the site. "Erik, Christine's birthday is soon, and I was wondering what to get her as a present?"

Erik stopped walking suddenly and Nadir cannoned into him,

"Of Course!" Erik declared, "The perfect present you could get Christine," Erik said as he turned to face Nadir, a smile appearing on his face, "would be a small orange tree!"

"Huh?" Nadir responded now very puzzled, "an orange tree? Erik where are you going to put it? we both know plants do not grow without sunlight!"

Erik took off suddenly and Nadir had to jog quickly to keep up with him, "Erik slow down!" Nadir called after his rapidly retreating friend,

"First a quick site visit and then to the office!" Erik called back as Nadir finally caught up with him.

ooo

Once on site, Erik spoke briefly with the foreman and dealt with a few small issues, then he practically dragged Nadir back to the office. Thomas was surprised as he was not expecting either of his bosses in that day. He watched as Erik dashed into his office followed by Nadir, who stopped briefly to request tea for both of them.

Erik grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing a few calculations on one side of it and then a layout on the other side. Erik looked up at his friend about half an hour later, and turned the design so Nadir could see it.

"Yes, I realise that I am desecrating the essence of the design, but I think this will make Christine very happy. Also, you can see why I suggested getting my wife an orange tree for her birthday," Erik told him, with a triumphant look on his face.

Nadir stared a look of shock on his face, "Is that not the layout for that wretched torture chamber of yours?" he asked aghast,

"Yes, it is but Christine wants to have a place to grow plants and salad items, so we have a store of our own fresh produce," Erik said, "she thinks it will help keep me healthy!" he grimaced, "like I have not been healthy my entire life, I have only caught influenza once in all my years and that was your fault!" Erik reminded his friend.

"I said I was sorry!" Nadir grumbled as his thoughts were interrupted with Thomas knocking before he brought the tea tray in.

As Thomas gently placed the tray on the desk he caught sight of the design Erik had drawn but had not labelled,

"Oh my, a catoptric cistula, in an octagonal design, sheer genius!" Thomas said with extreme awe in his voice.

Nadir felt his jaw hit the floor as Erik stared at his secretary,

"Err how do you know about such things?" Erik asked cautiously,

"I was allowed access to the de Changy library, the Vicomte is only interested in anything to do with ships and shipping, so I was allowed when I was not helping my father, to access anything else in the library," Thomas answered truthfully.

Erik thought for a moment and then took the bull by the horns,

"How much do you know about architecture?" Erik asked cautiously

"I know about the Gothic revival and the second empire style such as the opera house, and… Well as much as is in the Vicomte's library, that is why he suggested this job to me, I adore good architecture, but I was never in a position to afford an indenture," Thomas told him, "and I would not let my father pay for it." He finished

Erik's day seemed to be getting better, "If you were to gain an indenture would that be to just architecture or would you be interested in stone masonry as well?" "Both," Thomas replied, "as without understanding what you are using to build with you cannot understand what you can use it for." Thomas told Erik, who grinned from ear to ear.

"Nadir, I think I might have an apprentice!" Erik declared as Thomas left the two men and returned to the front desk.

"Brilliant Erik, but can you please tell me what this has got to do with Christine's birthday?" Nadir said feeling exasperated.

"Getting an apprentice has nothing to do with Christine's birthday but the torture chamber does oh, perplexed Persian, as you know my torture chamber is based on the one in Persia, there we had plenty of sunshine to power the mirrors, my chamber has no sunlight so I came up with gas lamps with a special coating on lenses within their shades that mimic sunshine, therefore giving me control of my own sun in that room, I already use a smaller version of the lamps to grow the medicinal herbs that you were so fond of with your wretched flu. So, I know they work, so instead of using the lamps at Persian sunlight levels to torture, I have just now calculated how to run them at French summer light levels to grow plants therefore giving Christine her space to grow plants and bring daylight to my home, so that is why you can give her an orange tree for her birthday as I can place it in the new garden and Christine will love me even more. Simple!"

"Oh, right… I do not understand?" Nadir said, looking more puzzled than ever, "You are going to turn the torture chamber into a garden?"

"Precisely!" Erik said still grinning, "now here is what we need to do!" Erik told Nadir as he started to lean over the plans to explain.

ooo

Christine had enjoyed a peaceful morning at home and was feeding the cats their lunch when Erik and Nadir came back. The men had barely set foot in the door when the rattle of china on a tray told Erik that Christine knew they had returned and had prepared tea for them. She was sitting on the couch waiting for them when they came into the sitting room,

"How did the morning go?" she asked as Erik poured the tea for them,

"Well we sorted out a few problems, on our construction site and a few matters in the office, Erik has a new apprentice," Nadir informed her as Erik handed Christine her cup of tea, "It seems that young Thomas is an architects apprentice in disguise as my office secretary." Nadir finished as Erik handed him a cup of tea.

"So, what does that mean for you Nadir?" Christine asked,

"It means that Thomas will have to play catch up with his paper work in the evenings after his day learning he will have to work twice as hard," Erik said, "I will explain this to him tomorrow," Erik said as he sipped from his own cup.

"Are you staying for lunch Nadir?" Christine asked as she finished her cup of tea, "Thank you but no, I have a few things to finish up in the office before I sit down and take the weight off my feet for the rest of the day, since I will be busy tomorrow." Nadir told her,

"Oh, anything interesting?" Christine asked, "Erm no just some matters for one of Erik's designs," Nadir shrugged.

Having finished his tea, Nadir excused himself and left leaving Erik and Christine to have a peaceful lunch and lessons working on Christine's new part in the upcoming production of Norma. Before Erik headed to his drafting table to put some finishing touches to an ongoing design, whilst Christine washed up and then sat finishing her latest needlework. The rest of the day passed sedately, and the couple retired to bed for the night, Christine had to be up early for rehearsals and Erik had plans of his own before starting work, in the morning.

ooo

The following morning with Christine out of the house, Erik rolled up his shirt sleeves and started his plan for her birthday. Firstly, he repainted the iron tree in the soon to be garden and added leaves of various shades of green to look like a tree in the height of summer and then leaving his tree to dry he headed out to locate some plants and a small fountain. Yes, Christine's garden had to have a fountain, just like the real thing in the tullieries. After Erik had sorted everything out to his satisfaction he locked the torture chamber up so Christine could not get in and ruin his surprise and headed to the office and several meetings with clients. A man with a wife, pets and a new garden had to earn money after all.

ooo

Thomas was sitting behind the front desk finishing the mornings post when Erik arrived in the office and Nadir was sitting at his newly procured desk further back tracking the latest income. After bidding good morning Erik entered his office to be assaulted with a small potted orange tree that was sitting in the middle of the floor of his office, it even had several tiny oranges already growing on it, his desk had several tomato plants in a trough sitting on it and a delicate potted palm was sat on his chair.

"Nadir?" Erik called out as he surveyed the small jungle, "What on earth?"

Nadir wandered in smirking, "Oh I spoke to Madame Giry, Meg and Jean and they dropped their presents off here for Christine's birthday," Nadir sniggered. Erik turned to face Nadir and grinned, "you do realise that you and Thomas are going to have to help me get these down to the house, do you not?"

ooo

It was a funny sight as trough of tomatoes disguised as Thomas, a potted palm disguised as Nadir and an Orange tree that looked like Erik made their way into a carriage that Nadir had ordered and headed to the rue scribe gate.

Thomas was very nervous as he had been warned by the Vicomte that Erik guarded his secret home and those who knew of its location very closely and he was getting anxious that he could end up on the end of a noose when the delivery was completed. Once the carriage had departed Nadir noticed that Thomas had started to shake and bent his head to reassure the boy.

"Erik would not endanger his apprentice so do not let the words of the Vicomte scare you," he reassured Thomas as Erik unlocked the gate and started towards his house, "Just follow Erik and step where he steps, and you will be fine," Nadir told him as the small jungle disappeared into the cellars of the opera house.

ooo

Once inside the house Thomas was amazed, the elegant design and furnishing was amazing, the unusual ornaments sparked a million questions, "Monsieur Erik you did all of this?" Thomas could not help but ask,

"I did indeed" Erik replied as he placed the Orange tree on the floor and went to open the door to the garden. Erik had decided that whilst Thomas was in the house the chamber would be referred to as the garden since the boy appeared scared enough without finding out that his masked boss once had a torture chamber hidden in his home.

Once the door was open and the lighting set, even Nadir was amazed, there five cellars beneath the opera house was a small garden, with a paved area a summery tree and of all things a fountain, a fountain for heaven's sake! The delicate trickle of water from the small urn on a plinth in the centre of the stone bowl was relaxing.

Erik and Thomas placed the Orange tree and the tomatoes inside and then the potted Palm, Nadir then noticed that Erik had painted the ceiling to look like the sky complete with clouds and the mirrors which one held a desert scene complete with mirages now had trompe l oeil paintings to look like they were arches showing a 3d view over summery french countryside, even Nadir found it hard to remember they were still under the opera house, an almost unnoticeable ticking sound heralded the start of bird song, and the lights glowed like they were in the French countryside in the middle of summer. Erik had obviously been busy creating this masterpiece and buying plants since the garden was complete with the orange tree and the tomatoes and the potted palm almost finishing the garden room off.

As they exited Nadir noticed that the controls had also been changed. He was about to mention this when Erik put his fingers to his lips and then directed Thomas to the kitchen saying that he and Nadir would be there shortly.

"What happened to the control panel?" Nadir asked as Erik closed the door to the chamber and locked it,

"I changed it so it ran on a timer, there is also a repeating musical box that holds bird song from a French summer that plays as you sit in the garden and it also controls the fountain, it runs on the clock so when it is daylight outside it is light in the chamber and when it is dark the lights dim down to moonlight, and the mirrors change scenes to look like a moonlit garden so the plants think they are outside, the temperature also changes according to the light levels just as it did before, I removed the skeletal remains of the poisonous snakes that I placed in there when I first built it, then forgot about and the flame throwers were rusted through and the fuel had leaked onto the floor when I opened them up, henceforth the new limestone paving." Erik told him.

Nadir looked shocked, "you mean to say that this was once a complete replica of the Persian chamber?"

Erik looked guilty, "Yes…"

"What happened to the poison gas then? You have not mentioned that?" Nadir questioned his uncomfortable looking friend.

"Well, erm…" Erik looked very uncomfortable at this point, "You remember I was very unwell for a couple of months about three years ago… I erm accidentally temporarily poisoned myself when the gas pipe was ruptured by rats gnawing on it, so I got rid of the poison gas quite a while ago."

Nadir started to laugh loudly at the irony of it, as Erik just scowled and sulked, "You mean that the only victim of your torture chamber was in fact yourself! And you were not even in it at the time," Nadir said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes

"Keep your voice down, unless you want a hysterical secretary and two black eyes," Erik growled.

ooo

By the time Erik and Nadir had wandered back to the kitchen they found Thomas staring with admiration at the stove,

"A gas stove Monsieur?" Thomas asked in awe,

"Yes, I built it based on the English patent," Erik replied proudly as he put the water on to boil for tea.

Without warning Erik became very serious, "Thomas, obviously you now know the location of my home, I would emphasise most strongly the need for discretion and never reveal the location to anyone, do you understand?" Erik asked the glint of meaning in his eyes clear even behind his mask.

Thomas gulped, "y…ye… yes sir," he replied,

"Good," Erik seemed pleased, "about tomorrow, I will be starting your apprenticeship in the stone quarry so when you get back to the office ensure that you have completed all todays tasks ready for the morning as I shall be collecting you at five o'clock sharp, Nadir will be leaving you a list of tasks that you will need to complete when you return at the end of the day, you will need to learn in the daytime and secretary in the evening, if this is acceptable and you do not slack off at any time then you start your apprenticeship tomorrow." Erik said as he made a pot of tea and poured out three cups, "Oh and do not tell my wife what you are doing down here or what we have done, the consequences will be most severe." Erik finished as he handed the shaking boy his cup of tea.

ooo

Much to Thomas's relief they had returned to the office long before Christine returned home from her rehearsals. Erik took Thomas straight into his office to work out a few things to do with his apprenticeship whilst Nadir held the fort in the front office.

When Thomas finally exited Erik's office he looked at Nadir and grinned before offering to make everyone a cup of coffee. Nadir became instantly suspicious and went to speak to Erik,

"What have you just said to my secretary?" Nadir asked as he shut the door to Erik's office,

"Nothing to inflame your suspicions o' Pernickety Persian," Erik replied as he took off his mask and rubbed his face before placing his mask back. "I have just enlisted his learning at the sandstone quarry to help me finish the last bits of Christine's birthday surprise." Erik replied.

"Oh, and what is that?" Nadir asked his eyes narrowing

"some stone carving of little people, since they seem to be all the rage, I thought Christine might like some cute farie folk in her garden, that is all," Erik replied sounding hurt. Nadir looked at his friend like he had grown two heads,

"Garden Gnomes? Really? I think you are taking this 'being like normal people' thing too far," Nadir declared shaking his head. "Well I think Christine will love them," Erik said petulantly, as Thomas knocked and announced a potential customer waiting in the front office as he handed Erik and Nadir their coffees.

"Who is it?" Erik asked, sounding tired,

"The Vicomte de Changy," Thomas replied. As he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Erik, play nice," Nadir warned him as a deep growl came from his friend. Nadir left Erik to calm down and went to greet the Vicomte,

"Good afternoon Vicomte, how can we be of assistance?" Nadir asked pleasantly as he entered the front office.

Raoul looked at him hopefully, I need a design for a home on my estate that my parents in law can live in," Raoul said wringing his hands desperately, "Please!" he added.

Nadir just nodded and went to speak to Erik who was sketching something in a note book as the door opened.

"Show him in!" Erik said not looking up from what he was doing, Nadir just shook his head and invited Raoul into the office and took a seat beside him as Erik finished what he was doing and looked up.

"Ah, Vicomte, how can we assist you?" Erik asked as he looked at Raoul's still constantly wringing hands,

"Please can you design a house for my country estate that my parents in law can live in please… Please they are driving me insane," Raoul pleaded, "They seem to follow me around the chateau and are constantly asking about when I plan on giving them a grandchild!" Raoul said with pure panic in his voice, "I am too young to have children yet" he declared as he pulled his clean handkerchief out and started shredding it in distress.

Erik for once could sympathise with the distraught Vicomte, regarding becoming a father and so much to Nadir's astonishment, he sat back in his chair and started to take the meeting seriously.

"It would seem that you require a house that will need a lot of their input after it is built, to keep them busy for a while," Erik said as he turned the page in his note book and started to jot ideas down,

"I can design the house, but my builders are busy on other projects and I do not currently have the time to design the inside, but I can put together a design for other builders to follow and then your parents in law can become immersed in the project and hopefully give you and Meredith some breathing space," Erik told the Vicomte sagely.

The look of sheer relief on Raoul's face was immense, he stood up and leaned over Erik's desk and to Erik's surprise grabbed his hand and shook it, before grinning like a man reprieved of the gallows,

"Thank you, Monsieur Erik!" Raoul declared, "just send me the bill, I will gladly pay!" and with that he released Erik's hand and dashed out of the office.

"Strange?" Nadir questioned,

"what the Vicomte wanting to get rid of his parents in law?" Erik asked back,

"No, you are being nice to him without me having to prompt you!" Nadir replied as Erik smirked at him,

"ah, one must be nice to the paying customer, especially when he gets the bill!" Erik responded sniggering as he started to look through his architectural drawings before selecting one and unrolling it on his desk.

Nadir looked at the design, the title was house number two, and although it was a simple design it was clearly an Erik design. "When did you do this?" Nadir asked,

"This was the second design I created for a house that Christine would hopefully love to live in after we were married," Erik said distractedly as he smoothed the design out, "I drew it about six months after her eighteenth birthday," Erik answered as Nadir felt his jaw drop for the second time in half an hour, however deciding not to press further for the history, he looked at the design,

"This is just a shell of a building, basic plumbing et cetera, but no decoration" Nadir pointed out,

"precisely why it will be perfect for Lord and Lady Synjohn-Smyth, they can then be distracted from pestering the Vicomte and spend ages with an interior designer, picking holes and complaining to the designer and driving them crazy instead of me!" Erik replied as he rolled the drawing up and scribbled a note on it before leaving it on the side of the desk, "plus using an existing design means less time working and more time to finish my angel's birthday surprise." Erik said with a yawn, "So if you will excuse me I am heading home as I have to be up early in the morning if I am to get my apprentice to the quarry before the day is almost done."

With that Erik grabbed his cloak and hat wandered out to the front office and reminded Thomas to be up the following morning and ready for Five o'clock or else! Then leaving Nadir standing at the front door Erik left.


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story, it really makes me happy.**

 **Dear Guest, thank you for your review, I figured that Erik would want to embrace normality so much that he would take it to extremes like Erik has a tendency to do for everything, and there was a trend for little people as they were known in those days or Garden Gnomes as we now call them, so why not?**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Stones, Stables and a Shetland.

Thomas felt like he was dying when he got out of bed finally, he had woken up every hour almost on the hour to ensure that he did not oversleep. After washing and dressing he grabbed a quick coffee and an apple, putting another in his pocket for later, before stumbling out of the office and locking the door, the world was still dark and, yet his boss was standing there holding the reins of the biggest horse that Thomas had ever seen.

"Good morning," Erik greeted his young apprentice, "I suspect that you do not know how to ride, am I correct?"

Thomas just looked at the big white horse that was now trying to nibble Erik's Fedora,

"No sir I have never ridden a horse," Thomas said taking a deep breath and trying to remove the image of him walking all the way to the quarry from his mind's eye.

Erik felt his hat move gently he turned around and tapped the white stallion on the nose in a friendly way, "Stop trying to eat my hat Cesar," Erik said gently laughing as he patted the horse who nuzzled his hand then greedily took the chunk of apple that Erik produced from the pouch on his belt as he returned to the previous conversation with Thomas.

"I thought so I have brought Cesar's stable companion for you to ride," Erik told his stunned apprentice before stepping to one side and Thomas saw his mount for the day, a small brown and white pony, that seemed to stare petulantly at him from under a large fringe of mane over its face.

"This is Nero, he is a Shetland pony that was a gift to the opera house, but they found he was quite a handful, so I rescued him from there and he has been a more than adequate companion to my stallion Cesar, who is an Arabian grey. You do not need to worry about riding Nero," Erik said as he watched Thomas pale, "just sit in the saddle he does the rest," Erik sniggered, "Think of Nero as a rather grumpy mobile armchair," Erik instructed Thomas.

Nero however obviously did not like being called a grumpy mobile armchair and when Erik turned his back the little pony lunged toward him mouth open, Erik realised his mistake just in time and stepped smartly forward as the pony's teeth snapped shut just missing Erik's personal seating arrangements,

"Oh, no you do not bite me," Erik said, as he tried to turn around to face the pony realising with a cough that the pony had his cloak held in its teeth, "Alright, I am sorry I called you a grumpy mobile armchair," Erik said placating the pony, "Please let go of my cloak,"

Nero seemed to glare at Erik until he reached into the pouch on his belt bringing his hand behind him, and offered the little pony some apple, Nero released Erik's cloak and took the apple gently, as Erik adjusted his cloak and turned to face Thomas.

"Do not get me wrong, both of these horses are extremely intelligent and I swear that they understand everything I say to them, " Erik informed Thomas, "Now just swing your leg over Nero and sit gently in the saddle, Nero will follow Cesar, hold the reins like this and we are all set," Erik instructed Thomas as he settled the reins into Thomas's hands before mounting Cesar and settling himself into the saddle. Thomas nervously gripped the reins as he and Erik set off.

ooo

The ride to the quarry went with no mishaps and Thomas found that the best idea was just to hold on and let Nero decide what to do and where to go, since the little pony ignored any request Thomas made of him to slow down. However, Thomas made a mental note to ask Erik how he managed to ride since when the little pony started trotting Thomas was bounced around until his backside was quite sore, and when Nero took off in a gallop Thomas started to fear for his life as the scenery went flashing by.

ooo

As the two horses stopped at the entrance to the quarry, Thomas almost fell off Nero and looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards whilst Erik dismounted looking elegant and invigorated by his ride.

As Thomas stood catching his breath by the side of his steed, he saw Erik remove a satchel from Cesar's saddlebag and was instantly curious, Erik could almost feel the questioning stare of the young man and turned to him opening the satchel, in it were the hammer and chisels that denoted a master stone mason.

"If you prove capable I will present you with your own apprentice tools as the formal start of your indenture, for today you will watch and learn from me," Erik informed him, before he took in Thomas's appearance, "Tidy your hair you look like a vagabond," Erik curtly informed him as the two strode towards the quarry office.

ooo

Once inside the office Erik spoke to the quarry master and leaving the office they located some suitable stone for Erik to work on, Thomas followed listening to everything the men had to say regarding the stone, before Erik introduced Thomas to the quarry master and explained that he was prepared to pay for Thomas to spend several days a week at the quarry learning about the stone and how to feel and work it from the quarry, how to identify natural flaws in the stone and basic tasks expected of the apprentice, the rest of the time Erik would be teaching him. The two men shook on it and as Erik turned to face Thomas, the quarry master walked back to his office.

ooo

By the time Erik and Thomas prepared to leave Erik had six roughly hewn rectangular blocks of stone about a foot high and six inches wide and deep, these he placed beside Nero who stood eyeing Thomas's jacket before darting his neck out and snapping his jaws shut on the pocket which contained the apple Thomas had brought with him and had forgotten about. Thomas yelped, but could not move due to the little pony's ferocious hold on his jacket pocket, whilst Erik stood laughing.

"I should have told you that Nero has a particular love of apples, and I bet that is what is in your pocket," Erik said still laughing, as he reached into the pouch on his belt and waved a piece of apple at Nero who promptly released Thomas's pocket, and took the apple piece from Erik.

Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled the now partially crushed apple out and sighed, "that was my lunch," he declared as he handed the squashed and dripping fruit to Nero who took it daintily from his fingers and polished it off before nuzzling Thomas's hand playfully,

"You seem to have made a friend," Erik remarked as he gave a piece of apple to Cesar. Thomas smiled, and petted the little pony, "alas I now have no lunch, but I am glad I have Nero as a friend," Thomas said.

Erik placed his hand on his woeful apprentice's shoulder, "My wonderful wife packed a small lunch for both of us," Erik told Thomas as he reached into the other saddlebag and produced two canteens of water and two cheese baguettes. Apprentice and master sat beside their horses and tucked into their lunch whilst their steeds grazed beside them.

ooo

If Thomas thought the ride to the quarry caused him concern the ride back was worse. With Nero loaded with the stone required for Christine's birthday surprise, there was no way Thomas could ride him; so, Erik insisted that rather than walking back, Thomas would ride behind him on Cesar.

As they arrived back at the opera house and Erik dismounted, Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, sitting behind his boss had been very awkward, he had wanted to grip on for dear life but the fact that he had his legs closely pressed against Erik was in Thomas's opinion very wrong, let alone his hands were holding Erik's waist, so he had sat there like a statue loosely holding Erik and kept his eyes shut the entire journey.

Erik lead the horses and his disconcerted apprentice into the cellars and down to the stables. "You can open your eyes now," Erik told his frozen apprentice, as Thomas carefully opened his eyes and slowly bringing one leg to meet the other slid off Cesar Carefully.

Landing on the floor Thomas's knees gave out and he collapsed in a heap, Erik sighed and helped him off the floor, before going over to Nero and unloading the stone from him. Thomas looked around him as he went to help Erik with the stone, gas lights illuminated a very well kept stable, Thomas noticed a young lad standing in the background, his clothing suggested he was little more than a street urchin, but as Erik lifted the last stone from Nero's saddle packs the young lad shot forward and started to remove Nero's harness and saddle before leading the little pony to his water trough and hay rack leaving him there to eat and drink whilst he took the tack and headed into a small room at the side of the stable coming back he repeated the process with Cesar. As Erik handed one of the small stone blocks to Thomas, he noticed Thomas watching the young lad,

"I shall explain later if you would follow me and do not drop that stone," Erik instructed his bemused apprentice.

ooo

Thomas found that a large wooden door lead to Erik's work room and once inside Erik placed his stone on a bench and indicated that Thomas do the same. The two repeated the actions until all six stones sat on the bench. Erik then pointed to a small stool which Thomas sat on, as Erik left through another door and came back a few moments later with a tray with tea things on it. Placing down on the bench besides Thomas, Erik removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up.

"You know how I take my tea," he remarked to Thomas, who immediately got the message and started to pour two cups of tea. As Thomas handed Erik his tea, he was surprised to see Erik staring at one of the stone blocks, seemingly lost in thought. "Tell me what do you see when you look at this stone?" Erik asked taking a sip of his tea. Thomas looked for a moment and knew that this was a test, "I see a world of possibilities depending on the stone and what it tells me it would be shaped to become, the grain and texture and if it has hidden faults that would guide how I would shape it," he replied. Erik turned to face Thomas a pleased smile on his face, "It appears you were listening when I cut the stone from the quarry this morning," Erik replied sounding impressed with what he had heard. "As you have sated my curiosity I shall return the compliment," Erik responded.

"I rescued Pierre one night six years ago, I found him in the gutter, his hands were broken and bleeding from where he had been punished after being caught trying to steal some bread, he was starving yet, there was something about him that reminded me of someone I know all too well," Erik distantly remarked, "I brought him back here and healed his hands, he wandered off from my main house one night and I found him in the stables stroking Cesar and Nero, the horses trusted him and so I made him my stable boy, he has remained here ever since his sole job is to run my stables and ensure my horses want for nothing, he cleans the stables and the tack cares for Cesar and Nero and when I do not get the chance or time he exercises both horses for me in return he gets paid so he can buy what he wants and here he always has a warm safe bed and a place to live." Erik explained as he finished his tea.

Thomas just looked at his boss, Erik was the epitome of a real gentleman, so much more than Thomas had been led to believe from what the Vicomte told him, and he could not help but have a new found, sense of admiration for his boss.

Erik cleared his throat and picked up his satchel removing his tools from it and laying them on the bench, "Now we shall start looking at each stone and…"

Erik's speech was interrupted by the door to the main house opening and Christine came in, she was holding two plates one had two pieces of what looked like home-made sponge cake on it, the other had one small piece on it. She placed the plate with two pieces on it on the bench and walked over to Erik and kissed him, before smiling at Thomas, who bowed his head politely,

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Erik asked looking nervous,

"I finished early and Madame Giry had made a cake for us so when I heard you and your apprentice in here I thought you would like a piece of cake," She replied,

"I cannot eat two pieces," Erik protested gently,

"Silly Erik," Christine replied, as Thomas hid a grin by rapidly staring at the floor,

"the two pieces are for you and…" Christine paused, she did not know thomas's name,

"Thomas, Madame Jardinier," Thomas told her,

"Thank you, Thomas, the other piece is for Pierre," Christine remarked as she opened the door to the stables and watched as Pierre came gingerly forward to take the cake from the plate before smiling at Christine and heading back to his work.

Christine shut the door to the stables and turned to face Thomas, "My husband is a wonderful man and a great teacher, however do not let him work you too hard," Christine informed Thomas before turning to Erik, kissing him again, she smiled "I shall leave you to your lessons let me know if you need refreshments or anything" she said before leaving Erik and Thomas to their cake.

As Erik finished his slice of cake, he wiped his lips on his handkerchief, "Well as long as my wife thinks that we are here for your lessons we can continue," Erik said sounding relieved. As he put his handkerchief away and picked up a pencil, ready to start teaching Thomas about working with the stone.

ooo

It was just before supper when Erik walked Thomas back to the Office and went inside to find Nadir still there ploughing through the books and leaving little notes for Thomas to work on when he arrived.

"Ah, finally the wanderers return," Nadir remarked as he shut the books and looked at Erik and Thomas,

"Good Evening Nadir," Erik remarked as he looked at the pile of correspondence Nadir had marked for his attention.

"six more requests for designs, and a begging note from the Vicomte, he really is desperate to get that house for his in laws under way," Nadir remarked with a snigger, as Erik picked up the note and read it,

"He is offering to pay triple the price if I can get the draft drawings to him by the end of the week," Erik grinned, "Please see that the first draft drawings and the new bill arrive with the vicomte the day before the weekend, do not send him the final drawings until his money is in our bank," Erik smirked as he picked up the rest of the correspondence and headed into his office.

ooo

Erik and Nadir left the office at the same time that night, Erik was clearly tired from his day and wished Nadir good night and headed off to the opera house leaving Nadir to cross the road to his apartment.

ooo

When Erik arrived home, Christine was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Saya and Ami were lounging in front of the fire.

"What time is dinner Angel?" Erik asked as he walked into the kitchen and gave Christine a kiss,

"You have an hour since after you left I had a nap and then fussed the cats so I am a little behind," Christine told him, Erik grinned and kissed her again,

"I know that, but it is such a beautiful behind that you have, I will never complain," Erik said as he stared affectionately at her,

"My saucy husband," Christine replied smiling at him, "What do you plan to do whilst dinner is cooking? And please do not tell me you are planning to spend an hour staring at my posterior!"

Erik's eyes snapped up to Christine's face from where they had been admiring her body and he looked guilty, "Err no, I am going back to the workroom to finish a bit more of the carving for Thomas's next lesson," Erik informed her as with one last lingering look, he left her in the kitchen.

Once Erik had shut and locked the door to the work room he started the refining, Erik had already had Thomas help him rough out the shapes for two of the gnomes and Erik was keen to have at least one particular gnome ready for Christine's birthday.

Smiling to himself as the chisel shaped the gnome and in Erik's mind he already pictured the completed gnome sitting on the fountain with a fishing rod holding the gnome's prize catch. The refining did not take long, Erik had the rough sculpture ready for finishing when Christine knocked on the locked door to let him know it was time for dinner, Erik looked at his creation and grinned, he needed to locate his oil paints, the gnomes had to have colour, and it would definitely make this particular gnome stand out, Christine would love it and well, there was someone who would not be impressed, but that was the whole idea.

Sniggering, Erik unlocked the door and after closing and relocking it went to join Christine for dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much to the new followers of my story, as well as everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Vicomte Verisimilitudes and Apprentice Fatigue

At the end of the first week of being Erik's apprentice, Thomas was happy but exhausted. Thankfully due to helping Erik with his surprise, Thomas was not required to report to the stone quarry, that started in two weeks' time, but the early starts followed by working with Erik and his pedantic, often perfectionist methods kept Thomas on his toes, he was learning so much, but then having to go back to the office in the afternoons and do all the days paperwork was wearing him out.

At least this morning was painting the first three sculptures and Thomas had to laugh, they were realistic but cute and he could not wait to see the finished painted results. Thomas was more than sure that Madame Jardinier would be enchanted by her little folk. Discreetly entering the Rue Scribe tunnel, Thomas was met by Erik who had clearly been busy that morning he wore an artist's smock covered in various shades of paint,

"I have one gnome ready for you to paint," Erik told Thomas as the two made their way to the workroom, "Christine is at Rehearsals in an hour once she has gone we can start to position the first gnomes," he finished.

As they entered the house Christine already had tea poured for them and Thomas took the seat on the couch he was offered as Christine kissed her husband and left the room to get ready for her rehearsal, as Erik sipped his tea.

Once Christine had left Erik took Thomas to the work room where he saw the first fully completed Gnome, Thomas had to laugh he recognised the person the gnome was modelled on complete with his fishing rod from which hung a scale model of a crepe pan. The gnome sat there his expression one of annoyance that Thomas was so familiar with; each time Erik had annoyed his friend Nadir. The gnome's astrakhan hat was carved at a jaunty angle and he wore traditional Persian robes as he sat cross legged holding his rod with his crepe pan swinging in the breeze. Next was a very cute lady gnome in a white dressing robe holding a rose in her hands, with a black ribbon on it, smiling sweetly her blue eyes glistening with life and her chocolate curls tumbling down her back wearing what looked like a green and scarlet stage costume hidden beneath the carved white robe; This must be the gnome of Madame Jardinier. Erik had captured in his finished carvings, a cute, detailed yet comical caricature of both his wife and his friend. Erik handed Thomas an artist's smock of his own and pointed to another lady gnome holding a cane and looking stern but yet still approachable.

"Please can you carefully paint the gnome's dress the paint is there in the pot beside her, Thomas had never met the real version of this lady gnome, so he was curious, "Who is this lady in real life Monsieur Erik?"

Erik smiled, "That lady my apprentice is the formidable Madame Giry, whose guidance I have been thankful for… at times," Erik replied, "trust me once you meet her, you will not forget her. A very wise lady." Erik finished as he turned to the gnome he was working on, which looked like a little ballet dancer complete with her tutu and toe shoes. "This lovely gnome is her daughter Meg, who has the ability to not only find mirth at the strangest of things and come out with some very ribald comments but is my wife's best friend," Erik added before he positioned his tools to finish his carving.

Thomas worked carefully and when he had finished he waited until Erik had completed his carving before he spoke again, Erik was just picking up some sanding cloth as Thomas politely coughed,

"I have finished, what would you like me to do next?" he asked as Erik turned around and put the sanding cloth down before removing his smock with a shake which filled the work room with a cloud of stone dust. Erik pulled a cord by the wall and suddenly a whooshing sound was heard as the stone dust began to clear, soon the dust had vanished,

"A little invention of mine, works like a chimney and allows ventilation to extract the dust," Erik explained as he picked up a small stone plinth with a lip on it, "Carefully pick up the Nadir gnome and follow me," Erik instructed as they headed to the garden room.

Once in the garden room Erik placed the plinth so the lip supported it on the side of the Fountain, then he took the Nadir gnome and sat it on the plinth, the gnome now looked like it was fishing in the fountain and had caught a crepe pan instead of a fish and was clearly not impressed.

Thomas laughed, "I can just imagine Monsieur Nadir like that!" he chuckled,

"Yes, so can I," replied Erik remembering with a slight shudder the bath that followed.

They returned to the work room and came back with the Christine gnome and the Madame Giry gnome, Erik had already painted her face, hands, hair and cane and since her dress only needed a final coat of paint which Thomas had provided, Erik carefully placed her on a small stand facing the Christine gnome, it looked like the two gnomes were chatting to each other.

Once the first three gnomes were placed Erik and Thomas took a break to enjoy a cup of tea, purely because Christine had flatly informed Erik he was not to work his apprentice to the bone. Next Erik finished the Meg gnome as Thomas looked at the two other blocks of stone that remained so far untouched. One already had a basic design pencilled on it the other had no marks on it at all. Erik finished smoothing the little ballerina gnome and turned to look at Thomas,

"So, you caught all that I said just now?" Erik asked convinced that Thomas had not been paying attention,

"Yes, Monsieur Erik," Thomas replied as he went on to describe use of various sanding cloths and rasps in the correct order to give the stone a smooth finish and prepare it for the oil paint.

Erik was impressed, "Good!" Erik declared as he then stood and thought for a moment, "I want you to look at the unmarked stone over there and assess it with the thought of drawing the first draft plan of the character it will become" Erik instructed. Thomas looked at Erik like he had grown an extra head,

"But Monsieur Erik I have only been learning a few days now!" Thomas all but wailed, "Who is the gnome meant to be?" he finished as Erik looked at his apprentice with a very unimpressed glint in his eye,

"Me!" Erik told his apprentice as Thomas's jaw nearly hit the floor at the final word.

Thomas took a deep breath and approached the unmarked stone, using the methods Erik had taught him, Thomas was glad he was a fast learner and he started to examine the stone looking at how the grain lay and seeking for the changes in the colour and feel of the stone that would indicate how the stone would take to a design being carved into it. Erik watched him a while before turning back to the carving of the Meg gnome and putting his smock back on before he started to paint the little gnome's facial details. Thomas noticed there was a pencil and paper sitting beside the stone and after writing the dimensions of the stone down so the design fit the it, he slowly started to think about how to design his boss in gnome format using the same approach to the end result, a comical caricature of the imposing man standing next to him, as if Monsieur Erik could ever be portrayed as comical.

ooo

By the time Thomas had started to draw his design, Erik had finished the first coat of paint and the little ballerina seemed to come to life, with her blonde hair, innocent smile and green eyes, her pristine white tutu and pink toe shoes as she sat on the bench stretching her muscles with one leg gracefully held in front of her getting ready to dance. Thomas was lost in his design referring back to the stone periodically.

Erik had finished the second coat of paint then removed his smock, fetched his jacket cloak and fedora and put them on and was standing beside his apprentice finally clearing his throat before Thomas looked up. As Thomas broke his attention from his work he saw Erik standing straight up in front of him, his eyes glowing under his fedora which was slanted towards the right side of his mask and his cloak billowing around him, with his arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly Thomas had his design, and much to Erik's bemusement Thomas started to quickly sketch his boss, as he stood there.

"When you have quite finished," Erik said getting impatient with his apprentice,

"Just a few seconds more please Monsieur Erik," Thomas asked as his hand flew over the paper. Finally satisfied with his sketch, Thomas looked up at his boss and smiled. "I have the design for your gnome!" Thomas declared happily as his smile grew.

"Very well, but you and I are due back at the office and we are slightly late as it is." Erik pointed out, "finish your design once you have completed your tasks in the office," Erik was turning to open the door as Thomas hurriedly took off his smock and put his jacket on.

ooo

Back at the office that afternoon Thomas was knee deep in invoices that needed to be sent out. Nadir was paying their suppliers and the building crew and Erik was in his office, once again dealing with a desperately fraught Vicomte de Changy.

"Please can I have the final drawings… Please, please!" Raoul was almost on his knees in front of Erik, who sat at his desk hiding the smirk on his face.

The Vicomte begging him again and no noose needed this time, "The designs have taken time because I have written full instructions for the builders so in effect you could build this house yourself as long as you follow the instructions." Erik informed him.

As the Vicomte looked horrified at the thought of him soiling his own hands trying to build, Erik stood up and picked up a rolled design and a booklet, "You said you have builders ready to start, Yes?" Erik asked as Raoul snapped out of his panic and reached beside him for a large retinue that seemed to be full of money,

"Yes," Raoul replied, as he placed the retinue on the desk, "the agreed amount and a little extra for your troubles," Raoul informed him as Erik handed the documents to Raoul, "just send the invoice to my town house." Raoul said as he got up and rapidly headed to Erik's office door,

"Do you not wish for refreshment before you leave?" Erik asked trying not to laugh, Raoul turned from the door, "Thank you but no, I have builders waiting and I cannot wait much longer for this house to be built," Raoul finished as he shot out of the door and out of the main office.

Erik counted to ten before he burst into fits of laughter, Oh, what could be more amusing than the Vicomte at his mercy again; Then an idea hit Erik, another gnome was required, a very specific gnome and this one could not be made of stone,

"Thomas," Erik called as he brought his laughter under control, and noted the concerned look on Nadir's face, as he cleared his throat, "If I remember correctly the Vicomte stated on your reference that you can carve wood?" Erik asked,

"Yes, Monsieur Erik, I can carve wood and my father bought me a small set of tools," Thomas informed him as he returned to sorting out the invoices,

Nadir looked at Thomas noting the dark circles around the lad's eyes, Nadir made a note to tell Erik the lad was exhausted.

"Good, bring your tools with you tomorrow," Erik informed him as he returned to his office, hotly pursued by Nadir.

"Since when has wood carving had anything to do with stone masonry?" Nadir asked as he shut Erik's office door behind him.

Erik took a seat at his desk and looked up at Nadir, "Thomas is learning at a rate that is only slightly slower than myself, he is a remarkable apprentice, and the basic ability to feel what the medium, be it wood or stone can be carved into, he already has I just need to get him to read stone as well as he apparently reads wood and we are half way to him completing the first part of his indenture," Erik said a rare glint of pride in someone else flickered through his eyes.

"Do not push the lad he does not have your genius or stamina," Nadir warned him, fully aware of how much effort Thomas was putting in behind the scenes to keep up with his master and the office work.

"Once you have completed this 'birthday surprise' let the lad have a few days just in the office to recover before you send him to the quarry, otherwise he may not cope and will become ill!" Nadir pointed out.

Erik looked at Nadir his eyes behind his mask registering what he had been told, "Christine says the same thing, she thinks I am pushing the lad too hard, that I am expecting him to be able to cope because I could cope with such a workload at his age," Erik commented.

Nadir sat down in a chair next to the desk and tried to hide the surprise on his face, was Erik finally learning that other people could not do or cope with what he could? Nadir knew that Erik still hid a remarkably huge lack of self-esteem and self-confidence behind his daily façade and perhaps it would never leave him after all he had been through, however Erik being able to recognise that other people had different abilities to cope in situations than him, was a step in the right direction, maybe he was finally becoming more aware of other people, was he becoming more socially aware after years of isolation? Nadir could only hope.

ooo

Thomas worked with Erik on the birthday surprise until it was as complete as could be in the run up to Christine's birthday, and to Thomas's surprise Erik stayed late over the last days of that week to help him with the office tasks, so Thomas could get to bed at a decent time and rest. As the end of the week arrived with Christine's birthday. Thomas was given a few days to rest completely before he started work again, and Erik even promised to find an assistant for Thomas and Nadir.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much another new follower of my story Welcome.**

 **As well as everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

An Angel's Birthday, Punjab Abuse and Scimitar Carpet Cleaning, Amongst Other Matters.

True to his word, Erik placed an advert in L Époque and between him and Nadir they found another clerk to work in the office so Thomas could concentrate on his apprenticeship. Gilen joined the office and settled right in, he shared the back room with Thomas and the two young men got on famously. Gilen did not want to do stone masonry or architecture, his joy was a neatly written account book that added up and balanced, much to Nadir's delight. Nadir and Gilen enjoyed the paper work and Thomas and Erik enjoyed the designing and the manual work. The four made a perfect team.

Christine's birthday was the following morning and Erik was impressed as he finished painting the final fully completed stone gnome, Thomas had diligently carved a wooden gnome that he had just finished painting and every time Erik looked at it, it took all he had not to laugh. The wooden gnome was perfect from its comical expression of fear right down to the markings on the handkerchief the gnome held gripped in one hand. With one last addition, the gnome was ready for its place of honour in the garden room. Erik and Thomas waited until Christine had left for the morning for her rehearsals, there was only a week until she opened in the new production of Norma and the rehearsals at this point took all day, so, they had plenty of time to put the finishing touches to the garden room ready for its unveiling the following evening. Finally, the wooden gnome was placed in position and Erik could not help but laugh,

"That handkerchief looks disgusting," Erik said still laughing,

"The real one looked worse," Thomas remarked as he shuddered, "I saw it way too often," he finished.

Erik and Thomas added a banner to the sitting room and the work was ready, Erik had already installed an irrigation system to ensure that the plants were watered each day, and the whole former torture chamber suddenly looked as if it were truly outside and not five floors below the opera house. When they had finished Erik locked up and gave Thomas the rest of that day off. Disappearing to buy his beautiful wife a little something she could open the following morning. Thomas watched his boss vanish with a skip in his step and smiling went to get some much-needed sleep.

ooo

Christine's birthday dawned with Erik singing birthday wishes to his angel, ably aided by Saya and Ami mewing along with him. With his signature single red rose and breakfast in bed Christine felt spoiled, she gasped when she opened Erik's first present, a beautiful bracelet to match the sapphire necklace and earrings he gave her on her gala night debut in Robert la Diable. Erik ushered the cats out of the bedroom after their debut and a lot of fusses from the birthday girl, then shutting the door firmly behind them Erik removed the now empty breakfast tray from his wife's lap and indulged her in his special ways for a while.

Christine and Erik were thankfully up and dressed when the door knocked, and Nadir was there with a bouquet for her and birthday wishes, followed shortly by Madame Giry Meg and Jean. Then the birthday celebrations were in full swing, Erik, asked Christine to close her eyes, then opened the panel to the door of the new garden room which was in full light. Opening the window to the main room he announced Christine's main birthday present to her and waited with baited breath as she looked at the transformed room.

Christine's eyes opened, and she squealed, earning her a scowl from Erik for straining her vocal cords.

"Erik! It is beautiful!" Christine gushed as she stared in the window of the garden room.

Everyone else held back as stepping into the room itself Christine started giggling when she saw the gnomes of herself, Madame Giry and Meg on a stand beside the fountain seemingly lost in conversation. Erik followed her in to see the giggles became full laughs when she spied the Nadir gnome and his crepe pan.

But the gnome that captivated her was the one designed by Erik's apprentice Thomas.

Erik's Caricature gnome stood back from the small group of Lady gnomes staring it seemed straight at the Christine gnome, his signature fedora tilted to the right side of his mask and his cloak swirling around him as his eyes seemed to glow just like the real Erik, a slight smile on the gnome's masked face as he stood there, arms folded almost guarding his angel and on his left hand was his wedding ring. Christine looked at her real husband; smiled, then back to her own gnome and saw the wedding ring on her left hand as well.

Christine then looked towards the iron tree and noticed another gnome, hanging by a thin red noosed rope from the tree, the rope was strung around one ankle, the other leg hung to one side swinging in the air like the gnome had been caught in a trap, his elegant clothes askew and a look of fear on the gnome's face as he waved a grotty green stained handkerchief in the air almost in surrender.

"Erik, that is a bit cruel do you not think?" Christine said as she tried to look annoyed but failed when the grin appeared on her face, "Really! You had to hang the Raoul gnome by his ankle?".

"Better than by anything else" Erik pointed out "and, Angel, I wanted all your friends represented here." Erik replied an air of pure innocence radiating around him.

At that point Nadir entered the room and looking around he admired Erik and Thomas's hard work, when he saw the Raoul gnome he laughed. Nadir carried on laughing until he noticed his own caricature sitting cross looking and cross legged on the plinth at the side of the fountain fishing rod in hand.

"Ha, ha very funny!" He remarked as he unconsciously pulled the same expression as the gnome prompting Erik to start sniggering, which led to Christine giggling and everyone else coming into the garden room to see what was so funny.

"Angel, I have a few more gnomes to add, Erik said as he got his sniggers under control, "I still have Jean, Delphine and Meredith to carve, not to mention the cats." He finished as Christine wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek as Meg and Madame Giry gasped with delight at their own caricatures.

The celebrations continued into the early evening, and at last everyone tired and happy left Christine and Erik still sitting together on the stone bench in their private garden listening to the bird song in the tree.

"Our own private garden Erik," Christine sighed as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Yes, and you can grow fruit and fresh produce in here as the light mimic's sunlight, so wear a hat in here if you wish to maintain your porcelain complexion," Erik pointed out as he tapped her nose gently.

The happy couple sat in the garden as Saya and Ami play fought each other by the fountain until the light levels automatically started to lower and picking up the Cats, Erik and Christine returned to their sitting room for the evening, leaving the garden room viewing window open to see Erik's created moonlight five floors below the opera house.

ooo

The following morning Erik rose first and after making his angel breakfast left for the office as Christine got ready for her rehearsals that morning, the next opera was due to premier soon and Erik could not wait, he had long wanted Christine to sing the lead in Norma.

Returning early to the lake house Erik had planned to spend the afternoon adding the finishing touches to his current commission and then some light reading. Thomas was enjoying a few days rest before he started at the stone quarry for the next stage of his indenture and Gilen was having his praises sung by Nadir, so there was nothing to worry about.

Erik finished his design and rolled it away ready to present to the client in the morning and decided that maybe he would sit in the garden room and read with a cup of tea for the rest of the afternoon. Erik wandered into the kitchen to set the water heating and whilst the water was boiling he went to his book cases and selected his book, opening the book to the first page, Erik started reading, holding his book in one hand he went back to the kitchen and as his muscle memory enabled his other hand to pour the water and make his tea. Taking his cup in his free hand Erik still with his nose in his book then headed towards the entrance to the garden room, using his thumb he flipped the page and carried on reading not watching where he was walking.

Erik entered the garden room and promptly fell over as he tripped on something on the floor. Picking himself up and quickly looking around to see if anyone saw him fall over, Erik noticed his tea cup and saucer were now floating in a tea coloured fountain and his book was decorating the orange tree. Then he looked at what had tripped him up.

A pair of wet pink lace trimmed drawers, now with Erik shaped boot prints on them lay crumpled on the floor pegged to an odd washing line. It took Erik several minutes and collecting the rest of the line full of Christine's undergarments off the floor and placing them on the bench to see what the odd washing line was… Erik then collected this strange washing line from the iron tree where one end had been tied and followed it to where the other end including its small lead weight had been hooked over the hanging basket holder by the door.

Holding the now sopping wet and clearly stretched 'washing line' in one hand Erik looked sadly at the lead weight, and sighed was nothing sacred around here?

A Punjab lasso was designed to be a deadly weapon for use by skilled assassins not for use as a washing line for ladies' underwear!

Deciding to have a chat with his angel later when she got home, Erik headed to his work room and returned with a long thin twine of rope which he fixed up to take the washing, then grabbing Christine's drawers with his boot prints on them he went and washed them out and taking his jacket off slung all Christine's wet washing over his shoulder and started to sing under his breath as he pegging her wet drawers up. As he worked Erik noticed that the laundry was getting creased, so he started shaking the creases out, flicking the wet laundry towards the door before turning to place each item on the line, with two more pairs to hang of Christine's drawers before he could clean the tea from the fountain, Erik was lost in his task and did not see his visitor standing in the doorway of the garden room.

Erik swung the second to last pair of drawers off his shoulder like a cape whilst singing the Toreador's aria from 'Carmen' and then taking hold of the waistband with both hands he flicked them to his side to remove the creases, when he heard a slap sound and a voice yelped "Ouch!" Erik stopped and looked at what he was doing, he noticed something tangled in his wife's drawers.

"Daroga!" Erik snapped, "Pray what are you doing with your head in my wife's underwear?"

Nadir rubbed his left eye where Erik had caught him with one of the bows on Christine's drawers and leaving the drawers where they rested on his head sighed, resigned to being, the one at fault,

"You flicked the afore mentioned items at me." Nadir declared as Erik glared indignantly at him, before removing the drawers from his friend and pegging them on the line.

"I never had you down as the domestic type," Nadir quipped, "I thought you sent your laundry out?"

"I still do send out outer wear to a laundress, but Christine prefers to launder our undergarments herself for some reason," Erik replied as he picked up his now useless lasso and stared forlornly at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Nadir peering at the soggy former strand of death,

"Yes," Erik replied sadly as if he had just lost a fond friend. "Christine used my spare lasso as a washing line," he sighed and cradled the stretched cat gut rope as if in mourning.

Erik's dramatics were tickling Nadir's sense of humour and try as he might Nadir could not hold back the sniggers at his friend's demeanour.

"I thought you might have some sympathy regarding my loss," Erik declared hotly, "just think how you would feel if Delphine used your scimitar as a carpet beater!"

Nadir suddenly did not find the situation so funny, "but … but it is a powerful sword not a household item!" Nadir gasped,

"but to a lady busy with housework and a broken carpet beater using the flat side to the rug it is a suitable replacement," Erik pointed out.

Nadir shuddered at the thought of his beautiful scimitar being so ill used, Erik could be really cruel at times.

The men were still bickering about weapon abuse and how no one understood a man's attachment to his favourite weapon as they drained the fountain removed the cup and saucer and replaced the water, so it no longer resembled weak tea. Erik removed his book from it's resting place on the orange tree and they both agreed that the ladies in their lives should not be allowed anywhere near their precious weapons as they both settled down in the sitting room, with a fresh cup of tea each. Before Erik realised that his shirt was wet and there was still a pair of Christine's drawers hanging over his shoulder. Nadir then noticed this and started laughing as an embarrassed Erik grumbling under his breath, headed back into the garden room to peg them up.

As Erik finally finished pegging up the laundry Christine sailed happily down to the lake house, she had enjoyed her rehearsal and time spent chatting to Meg and Madame Giry after and now all she wanted was a nice hot bath dinner and well… However, what she got was Erik and Nadir leaning over the drafting table, gossiping like house wives about their clients and discussing yet another commission, the cats curled up on the couch and no dinner even prepared.

Sighing to herself, Christine went to her dressing room and locked the door before preparing her bath and once undressed climbing in to soak.

Erik heard the front door and noticed the time, drawing the conversation with Nadir to a close and almost shoving him out of the front door, Erik silently wended his way to Christine's dressing room and picking the lock on the door let himself in. Realising she was in the bath a naughty thought came to him and silently stripping off his clothes and placing his wig and mask atop them Erik slunk into the bathroom where he found Christine laying back in the bath, her eyes closed as she relaxed.

Erik was glad he had put a large bath in each bathroom as he quickly slipped into the water at the opposite end of the bath from where she sat, rapidly stifling a curse when his body clearly protested at the temperature of the near scalding water. Erik was so wrapped up with trying not to disturb his relaxed wife that he did not notice Christine crack one eye open carefully to spot her husband sneaking into her bath, and she fought hard to not giggle when she heard his stifled oath at the temperature of the water. She just lay there as if asleep in the water to see what he had planned. However, they rapidly both realised really hot water and a hot Erik do not mix, so instead of seducing his wife, with his ardour wilting in the heat of the water Erik was left with no choice and reluctantly instead settled down at his end of the bath for a soak as well.

However once out of the bath and feeling a lot cooler, things heated up rapidly and dinner was forgotten for quite a while. Afterwards, whilst lazing in the guest room bed, Erik remembered something and leaving Christine with a kiss he pulled his trousers on and grabbing the rest of his clothes left the room returning shortly after, fully dressed and with a coil of very thin pale coloured rope in his hand.

"Erik…" Christine said looking slightly shocked, "What are you planning to do with that?" Erik lazily raised one eyebrow and stood silently looking at her, almost waiting for her to realise something.

Erik then looked at the rope in his hand and sighed, "Since when has it ever been a good idea to use my Punjab lasso to hang washing my dear?" he asked.

"Oh!" Christine replied all her concerns for nothing as she realised, "Sorry Erik, it was the first thing I saw in the work room that was long enough and the garden room was so warm for drying washing, it seemed like a good idea." She finished looking utterly repentant.

Erik tossed the now useless lasso in the waste paper basket and sat on the bed,

"I think for what you have done, a price of sixty kisses and you cook dinner and do the washing up." Erik informed her, "after that we have a lesson." Erik finished as he watched Christine rise from the bed and started dressing,

"Oh Angel, just one more thing…" Erik stated grinning as Christine turned around, "the next time you purloin one of my lassos without my permission, I shall tie you up with it when I find out." There was no malice in his words but a saucy sparkle in his eye spoke volumes.

Christine grinned cheekily at him, "well you will have to at least wait until after dinner first as I am hungry." She told him as he helped her with her corset.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much another new follower of my story Welcome.**

 **As well as everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **To Leonie, thank you for your review, If I knew of a grumpy masked Musical genius with an ability to sculpt stone, I would have a set of those gnomes myself… Alas they are a figment of my imagination. There are still a few more chapters before the end of this story. I am already preparing the next story, so I am happy you wish to continue reading. Enjoy this next instalment.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

An Urgent Meeting.

Erik and Christine were still lounging in bed the following morning when there was knocking at the front door, Erik sat up in bed, and climbing quickly out he grabbed his robe, putting it on, he then raced to the door. Erik cracked it open to see Jean there looking troubled,

"What on earth?" Erik demanded as Jean stared at the door step and shuffled his feet nervously,

"Monsieur Erik, Please I need your advice please!" Jean beseeched to the doorstep. Erik opened the door and almost dragged Jean inside,

"Wait in the sitting room whilst I get changed," Erik barked at Jean as he turned on his heel and strode back into the bedroom

Christine was now respectably covered in her night robe and dressing gown when Erik came charging back grabbed some clothes from his armoire and rapidly throwing his robe on the bed dressed in a foul mood.

"Erik, who is it?" She asked nervously

"Jean the little idiot!" Growled Erik, "He needs urgent advice it seems from me!" with that Erik finished dressing and stormed back into the sitting room to see a very nervous and distressed Jean pacing in front of the fire.

"What is so god damned important that it could not wait until later?" Erik asked as he returned to the sitting room and looked at the clock on the mantle. "It is half past seven for heaven's sake!"

Jean stopped pacing and looked like he was about to cry, Erik turned around and realised that Christine was peaking around the corner and looked concerned,

"Angel could you be so kind as to get the cat's breakfast and put some Coffee on for us I think Jean and I need a men's talk," Erik informed her as she retreated into the kitchen, Erik then turned to Jean, "I think the best place to have this talk would be in the garden room," Erik declared.

I am so sorry I did not mean to disturb you and Christine," Jean exclaimed looking even more miserable.

Turning to the liquor cabinet Erik grabbed a bottle of brandy and two brandy balloons and headed into the garden room placing them on the table,

"I have the coffee to bring in. Just head in there," Erik said looking with something akin to pity for the distraught looking young man.

Erik was slightly taken aback as Christine suddenly rushed out of the kitchen and knocking him then Jean out of the way she raced into the garden room where there came the frantic sound of a taut rope being twanged at regular intervals. Jean just stood at the side of the sitting room looking perplexed, Christine had never shoved anyone before, then Erik realised what he had done and stifling a smirk bade Jean to take a seat on the couch whilst he went and helped Christine remove her underwear from the washing line in the garden room. Shortly after Jean heard muffled words in Christine's voice and Erik apologising profusely before he left the garden room grabbed his cloak from the rack in the hallway and returned. Shortly afterwards Christine looking perturbed, exited carrying something hidden under Erik's cloak and blushing brightly she then went into her dressing room and shut the door.

Jean was confused, Erik stuck his head out of the garden room and indicated that it was safe to enter. Jean wandered in and sat on the stone bench as Erik left to finish the coffee, Jean then noticed what was obviously a washing line and the scattered clothes pegs on the ground and smirked mirthlessly, as he realised what Erik had nearly shown him, no wonder Christine was not impressed. Then as Jean glanced further around at the garden room, a weak smile once again at the Raoul gnome swinging in the air as he noticed two small brown puffs of fur appear amongst some plants, then they vanished, another two puffs appeared further down by the fountain and again vanished, then another two puffs of fur appeared very near where Jean was but quickly vanished again,

"Ha, ha very funny Erik," Jean said getting nervous, Meg had warned him that Erik was a master of practical jokes especially when he was annoyed.

And Jean had no doubt that he had annoyed Erik by turning up early that morning, but what was a man to do when the issues he had come to ask Erik about could change his whole life? True, Jean mused that this could have waited until later but never one to dally Jean decided to strike whilst the iron was hot or more importantly whilst his courage lasted.

Erik was in the kitchen and had noticed that the cats had not touched their breakfast, as he came out of the kitchen with the tea tray, he noticed the cats were not in the sitting room by the fire, this was troubling Erik for some reason so, putting the tray on the table by the couch he went to find Christine in her dressing room.

Back in the garden room Jean had poured himself a measure of brandy and whilst sipping it, was contemplating how he was going to ask Erik for the advice he sought, and he knew Erik was going to ask why Jean felt that he was the person who could best advise him. That was going to be a bit awkward to answer, when he noticed that the puffs of fur appeared again all four of them, just behind the tomatoes, then the puffs came out from their hiding placed and Jean realised they were the points on the cat's ears as slinking towards him came Saya and Ami, ears now nearly flat and tails to the ground.

Meanwhile after slipping into her dressing room Erik was distracted silently watching Christine put her now dry intimate apparel into the chest of drawers. Turning around Christine gasped,

"Erik what are you doing in here?" She asked,

"I wanted to ensure you were not cross with me amongst other things," Erik replied now looking like he was about to cry, "Erik feels so guilty when he has angered his lovely Christine," Erik finished wringing his hands.

"Oh Erik," Christine sighed, it still hurt her to know that occasionally he was still scared she would run from him. "Oh, my darling Erik, I was not angry with you, more shocked that someone nearly saw my under things," Christine told him as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Please do not feel guilty, I love you so much I could not bear you tormenting yourself like that, I love you and always will forever, I could never leave you," Christine told him as she lifted her head then pressed a kiss to his lips. Erik returned the kiss and then held his lovely wife, relieved that she was not angry with him.

Whilst Erik was currently distracted; Jean was watching Saya and Ami with interest as they approached him. The cats seemed to know their master was not around and started sniffing around Jean's legs.

"I get it," Jean started to address the cats, "You can smell my new leather shoes," the cats stalked closer and Saya took a swipe at Jean's shoe laces, followed by Ami; the next thing Jean realised was the cats leaping at his shins…

In her dressing room, Christine looked up at Erik; "Erik, can I ask what made you come in here since you have Jean in the garden room?"

"I presumed the cats were in here with you, since they are not in the sitting room and they have not touched the breakfast you gave them," Erik replied sensing that he really was missing something but could not put his finger on it.

A loud howl of agony met Erik and Christine's ears and Erik realised what it was that his intuition had tried to warn him; Jean was in the cat's territory and they hated him, and he had left Jean in there alone. Erik quickly released Christine and shot back to the garden room to see Jean standing frozen, yelping in agony with two furry gaiters wrapped around his legs hissing and clawing.

"Saya… Ami Enough!" Erik barked, as the two furry gaiters dropped off Jeans legs and scarpered out of the garden room. Erik surveyed the damage and turned his head towards the door. "Christine… Angel can you bring my medical kit from the bathroom and a large bowl of warm water in here please!" Erik asked as Christine walked into the garden room, took one look at Jean's tattered legs and quickly left to do as Erik asked.

Jean's legs were a mess, his trousers from the knee down were puddles of shredded fabric around his ankles detached from the rest of the garment and his socks had been annihilated down to where they met his shoes, and all that was left intact were his sock garters, each with a tiny shred of sock held in their clips. His new leather shoes had been trashed. His legs were covered in puncture wounds, bite marks and scratches, and to add to that Jean was shaking from head to foot.

"I…I… I thi… t.t. y. cats h.h.h…hate me!" Jean stuttered as Erik sat him down on the bench and then poured him a large brandy.

Handing the refilled glass to a still shaking Jean Erik sat down beside him, and sighed,

"I can only apologise for our pets," Erik stated, as Christine entered with the bowl of water and medical items, he requested and between them they started to clean up the mess that was Jean's legs, Erik ensured the brandy balloon was kept topped up throughout.

By the time Jean's wounds were dressed and Erik had loaned him a pair of trousers to wear, the large amount of brandy had not only numbed the wounds but also Jean's fear of the cats. Erik and Christine stood open mouthed as a drunken Jean staggered up to Saya in the sitting room and grabbed her up in his arms hugging the cat who was so shocked she did not fight back and just allowed a drunk Jean to pet her.

"Pretty pussy," Jean cooed as Saya sat in his arms, the cat's facial expression was one of resignation, as Jean continued to pet her.

Ami padded over and sat down at Jean's feet, unsure of what to do to help her friend, Jean tucked Saya in one arm and reached down for Ami, who suddenly found herself picked up by Jean's other arm and snuggled by him. The two cats seemed to stare at each other and then at Erik, the pitiful look they gave him seemed to ask Erik to help them. Erik looked at the two cats as Jean continued to hug them and laughed.

"That is what you get for being mean to friends," he told the two cats, as Jean finished hugging them and let them gently down on the floor of the sitting room.

The two mighty huntresses had been tamed and humiliated by their prey, and with heads down and tails dragging on the ground, Saya and Ami crept in an almost embarrassed fashion out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. Jean looked up at Erik with bleary eyes, and yawned,

"tired now," he declared as Erik guided him to the couch where Jean sat down and almost immediately fell asleep.

Christine bent down and removed Jeans shoes, Erik then lifted Jean's legs onto the couch and covered him with a blanket. Erik looked at Christine,

"I have got to leave him there until he sobers up," Erik sighed, "then I might actually find out what advice he wanted," he finished. Christine nodded,

"I will get dressed and head straight up to see what I can find out from Meg," Christine told Erik as she turned around and headed back to her dressing room.

ooo

It was nearly two hours later when Jean awoke curled on the couch in the Lake house, he noticed a cup of some strangely familiar liquid on the table beside him just as the hangover headache kicked in.

"Drink the liquid and you will feel better," Erik informed him as he walked over to Jean and handed him an ice pack. Jean took the ice pack and placed it on his head as he drank the contents of the cup and smiled weakly at Erik.

"Thank you," Jean said as Erik took a seat in his reading chair,

"Now what was so urgent that you needed to speak to me?" Erik asked.

"M…M…Meg thinks I am boring!" Jean declared holding his head,

"Pardon?" Erik responded,

"M… Meg," Jean started,

"Yes, I get that Meg thinks you are boring, so what has that got to do with me?" Erik asked getting irritated,

"I… I need your advice, please what can I do to not be boring?" Jean asked now wringing his hands together. Erik was now really confused,

"Have you tried talking about ballet?" Erik asked, "Meg does not think that boring," he added.

"N… not boring to talk to," Jean replied,

"Then how does she think you are boring?" Erik was beginning to get exasperated, this was getting them nowhere, fast. Jean took a deep breath and grabbed his courage in his hands.

"Meg says I am boring in bed!" Jean declared then clutched his head and went scarlet.

Erik blushed at Jean's frank declaration and sat silent for a moment recalling how embarrassed he felt a long time ago, when a teenage Erik spied the inner workings of the Shar's Harem in Persia and started asking Nadir awkward questions, that is how Erik was given his first copy of the Perfumed Garden, since Nadir felt seriously uncomfortable talking openly about such matters and Erik could now see why.

However, before Erik could get into the subject matter, there was one point that he could not help but be curious about.

"What made you think that I would be the best person to ask about such matters?" Erik asked as Jean squirmed in his seat. This was the part that Jean had been dreading, more than actually asking for the advice.

"Err…Umm… Meg told me?" Jean shakily replied.

"Meg told you what?" Erik questioned,

"Meg told me that…" and Jean started to cry in earnest. Erik sighed and handed Jean his handkerchief,

"I think you had better explain from the beginning," Erik said, as Jean wiped his eyes and blew his nose noisily on Erik's handkerchief.

ooo

Upstairs in the opera house meanwhile Christine was trying to calm a sobbing Meg who was curled up on the chaise in the dressing room as Christine came through the mirror.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much another new favourite for my story Welcome.**

 **As well as everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have already favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **To Reddeath92, thank you for your review, I can see what you mean that Erik could very well have said "what the hell!", to Jean's declaration, however it would not fit with the rest of the plot. Here is the rest. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

The Panorama of a Perfumed Garden

"I have lost him," Sobbed Meg hysterically as Christine rushed over to see what was wrong with her friend.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked as she took her shaking friend and hugged her.

"I said things I should not, and I have offended his masculinity," Meg replied as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress, yet continued sobbing. Christine was at a loss when Meg grabbed her arm,

"Please you must not tell my mother!" Meg begged,

"I think you had better tell me what happened, and we will sort it out." Christine told her as she comforted Meg and waited for her to continue talking.

ooo

Back at the Lake house Jean had calmed enough to explain to Erik what happened. Erik had made fresh coffee for both of them and then sat in his reading chair as Jean mustered up the courage to explain.

"How and where do I start?" a miserable Jean told Erik as he took a sip of his coffee, "Meg and I had an argument," Jean sighed "I have lost her, I implied that she was not a lady and…" Jean blew his nose and wiped his eyes again. Erik was confused,

"Why would you imply Meg was not a lady?" he asked, "and what has this to do with you being boring in bed?" Erik finished more confused than ever.

Jean knew he had no choice, he had to tell Erik some really embarrassing details if he wanted Erik's help. Looking down at his hands Jean continued speaking,

"I love Meg very much and… and I enjoy showing her in every way that I know," Jean started,

"So?" Erik prompted,

"So, around month ago Meg suggested some new ways of… erm… physical love that she had heard about from the corps de ballet,"

"Ahh!" Erik responded sagely, recalling the gossip he heard whilst sneaking around the opera house as the Phantom, those girls were very progressive in their knowledge, collected from the patrons who showered each girl with gifts for their favours. This was starting to make some sense.

"Well I had never heard about such behaviour and told Meg that I was uncomfortable about it as I am not that kind of patron," Jean continued,

"So Meg went to ask the one married woman she could speak openly to about such matters, who told her, that her and her husband partake of such activities and that it was perfectly acceptable if both partners agreed, in fact Meg was told that the husband was very knowledgeable about such matters and was…" Jean gulped "I quote Meg 'a real stud in the bedroom' so there was nothing to be uncomfortable about, but I was still not keen without clarification from a gentleman I knew would know about such matters and that started the argument" Jean finished.

Whilst Jean had been talking, Erik had wracked his brains trying to think who the married woman was that Meg spoke to, it would not have been her mother as Jean still had all his bits intact, it would not have been Jean's mother in case she told Madame Giry, none of the corps de ballet were married, and neither was Delphine, and Meg did not know Meredith de Chagny well enough, that and the fact that Erik doubted the Fop was good at anything, that left one married woman that Erik knew Meg would have spoken to…

The bottom of Erik's stomach hit the floor, just as his ears caught alight with more shades of red than any artists pallet, as he realised who the 'stud in the bedroom' most likely was.

"Meg spoke to Christine, did she not?" Erik asked weakly. Jean nodded. Erik shut his eyes and grimaced,

"Oh my god!" he declared as he stood up and started pacing clearly embarrassed even with his mask in place, "Oh my good god," Erik kept repeating as he ran his hands through his wig and continued pacing then he turned to Jean, "Seriously, Christine told Meg I am…. Am…"

"You are what?" a voice Erik really did not want to hear at that moment asked.

Erik looked up from his pacing as Nadir entered the sitting room.

"He is a stud in the bedroom," Jean unhelpfully supplied, as Erik hid his masked face in his hands,

"Thank you, Jean," Erik growled, "anyone else you want to tell? Like the entire opera house staff perchance!" Erik finished with a snap, as he turned to Nadir, "What do you want?" he barked at Nadir.

"Well since you are two hours late for the office I came to see if you were ill?" Nadir grumbled back,

"I am not ill," Erik informed him peevishly, "Merely dying of embarrassment, since my darling wife has been discussing matters with her best friend, I really did not expect to be made public,"

"I obviously have missed something, would one of you explain to me why we are discussing Erik's… Urm, abilities?" Nadir asked as he sat on the couch next to Jean,

"You started this," Erik barked at Jean, "You tell him!" Erik finished as he spun on his heel and stormed to the kitchen muttering about fresh coffee.

Jean smiled sheepishly and started to enlighten Nadir.

ooo

Back in Christine's dressing room Meg had calmed down and had explained to Christine the same sorry story about the argument and how Jean had been so upset he left her last night and Meg had not seen him since, Christine was more than a little embarrassed,

"Meg you really did not tell Jean about myself and Erik, please tell me you did not, that was private, and I only told you in confidence, so you did not feel ashamed about what you were asking Jean," she said her face aglow.

Meg looked ashamed "I was so annoyed that he implied I was not a lady to suggest such matters that I did not think, and I blurted out that you and Erik were a lady and a gentleman and both of you did not think it inappropriate, amongst other things, so I told him he should go and ask Erik if he did not believe me, I never thought… I am so sorry Christine are you angry? will Erik be really mad at me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Hugging her best friend and trying to sound convincing, Christine sighed,

"No, I am not angry, and Erik will not be angry at you, he will understand," She informed Meg, dreading the next time she saw her husband, Christine knew if that was what Jean was asking Erik about, Erik was not going to take it very well at all.

ooo

Back in the lake house, Jean had finished the tale of woe and Nadir was in a quandary, he could understand Erik being furious that his privacy had been broken, but also from what Jean had explained he could also see why Jean came to Erik to ask for help, Jean did not know Erik's background history as to why he took Jean's explanation as to why he sought Erik for the advice, so badly. Alas currently Erik was in a dangerously foul mood and was in the music room pounding away on the pipe organ. Nadir had to think fast, some way to defuse the situation, otherwise knowing Erik in his current mood there was every chance that Christine would verbally cop both barrels of Erik's temper if he did not calm down, and that would not be good for anyone.

Nadir thought for a moment as the memories of trying to answer very direct and embarrassing questions from a teenage Erik; giving up and giving him a copy of the Perfumed Garden to read instead sprang to mind.

"You do realise that Erik had to learn all he knows from someone," Nadir started cautiously, Jean looked at Nadir hopefully as Nadir gulped, and continued, "I taught Erik everything he knows about… bedroom matters, it was a source of pride that a man was a good lover in my country, it showed he was a real man," Nadir continued slowly warming to the subject.

"You taught Erik, could you teach me? Please!" Jean beseeched, as the pipe organ accompaniment stopped suddenly.

"Yes Daroga, please do instruct Jean the way I recall you did me," Erik snidely remarked suddenly leaning, with his arms folded to his chest, in the doorway of the music room.

It was now or never, Nadir knew he had no choice, he had to sacrifice his own privacy and dignity to save the day. Talking man to man about intimate matters with Erik had become easier over time with the addition of alcohol, since they had been friends so long but trying to discuss such matters with Jean was a different matter entirely, it was a young Erik all over again.

"Err… Erik could I have a glass of brandy please?!" Nadir asked as his face started to colour up, and he had not even started the discussion, this was not going to be fun.

ooo

It was a few hours later when Christine and Meg finished rehearsals and cautiously made their way down to the lake house. Silently opening the front door, Christine beckoned Meg through and shut it. She then motioned to Meg to remain silent and the two women stood in the hallway listening to the conversation in the sitting room trying to gauge if Jean was still in the house alive and how angry Erik was before they walked in.

As the ladies listened in they heard Erik and Nadir chuckling, then a shocked Jean,

"Really page fifty two works every time?" Jean asked,

"every time," Nadir confidently assured him as Jean closed the book and left it resting on his lap.

"How do you know?" Jean then asked,

"Simple, the noise the lady makes," Erik replied,

"Is it a specific noise for that technique?" Jean continued,

"Nadir?" Erik asked sounding uncertain, "You have known more than one lady," Erik prompted,

"Erm," Nadir started as he took another drink, "Each lady has her own noise that tells you that you have satisfied them, the same noise for each technique but unique to each lady," Nadir sagely informed the other two.

Still silently ensconced in the hallway Christine and Meg listened horrified and dreading the direction the conversation might take, as they heard the sound of something Christine was certain was alcoholic being poured into three glasses, then Jean continued;

"is it like a sort of squeal?" Jean asked, "A sort of Eeek! I have only heard that from Meg twice, but she did have a huge smile on her face afterwards," Jean finished.

Meg gasped and blushed furiously as Christine frantically motioned for her to be silent. It was for nothing, Erik had heard her gasp even if Jean and Nadir had not and he knew they had two ladies spying on the conversation who really needed to learn that what was sauce for the Gander was also sauce for the Goose.

"Only twice? Surely more than that?" Erik asked innocently.

"No," Jean replied sadly, "I was only aware of the one technique until today, and that my father informed me was the correct way to show love and procreate, he called it the in, out in, out and shake it all about,"

"Oh!" Erik responded taken aback, as Nadir taking a sip of brandy was sniggering and trying not to choke on his drink, "Well in that case, you and Meg will definitely benefit from today's discussion and the book I have lent you," Erik finished,

"you mean that I can get Meg to squeal every time if I use these techniques?" Jean questioned,

"Absolutely," Erik assured him knowing that his next response was going to embarrass his lovely wife who was spying on this discussion; as much as she had embarrassed him by telling Meg about their bedroom activities. "My angel screams my name in a perfect pitch of E6 every time," Erik informed Jean with pride,

"Really every time?" Jean asked awe in his voice, "Wow you really are a stud in the bedroom!" Jean declared.

Christine; now as embarrassed as Meg, had heard enough and did not want to hear anymore, so she decided to make her presence known, grabbing an embarrassed Meg by the sleeve of her dress and dragging Meg with her, Christine entered the sitting room, trying to look like she had not just heard what Erik had said about her.

Erik was seated in his reading chair with a smirk on his face, as Christine entered dragging Meg with her. Jean and Nadir were on the couch, Jean had a book on his lap. All three men had a reasonably filled brandy balloon in one hand and seemed very relaxed.

"Ah, good afternoon Angel," Erik smoothly called out, "I trust the final rehearsal before the last dress rehearsal went well today?" he asked as if the conversation he had just had with Nadir and Jean was about nothing more intimate than architecture.

"It went very well," Christine replied acting like she was not dying of embarrassment. Jean looked up at Meg who was trying to hide behind Christine,

"Meg," Jean started nervously, as he set the book and his glass aside and stood up "I was so very wrong, when I said what I did last night, these gentlemen have allayed my concerns and have enabled me to understand matters that I did not before, I realise that I have an extraordinary lady as my fiancée, if that is what you still wish?" Jean finished nervously waiting for Meg's response. Meg said nothing as she ran to Jean and wrapped her arms around him,

"I am so sorry too for what I said, I should never have made such a statement about you," she sobbed as she laid her head on Jean's chest.

Standing up from his reading chair and setting his own glass aside, Erik crossed the sitting room to stand beside Christine, and they both looked on as Meg and Jean, held each other, and forgave themselves for silly words said in haste. Christine turned to Erik, and whispered in his ear,

"Really E6?" she asked "I am so embarrassed… Erik I am also so sorry about my indiscretion regarding our love, I only sought to assure my friend that love in all forms between a loving couple as long as it is true is acceptable. I never thought about the fact that you are really such a very private person, I should have never said what I did, I knew it would embarrass you if you found out, forgive me please?"

Erik smiled and using his ventriloquism answered his lovely wife to her right ear, "You are forgiven, I know you did not say it out of malice and you have learnt your lesson, remember a couple share some things not meant for others to hear, and if you let some slip, I am entitled to do the same." He chuckled his smile never moving, "and besides, it is not the pitch of E6 you actually use in our love, it is C5, I might be a 'stud in the bedroom' but I would never let you damage your vocal cords no matter how good I am,"

With a cheeky grin and a wink, Erik wandered into the kitchen leaving Christine standing in the sitting room with her mouth hung open in shock.

As Christine stood there and regained her composure, Meg and Jean sat together on the couch beside Nadir, holding hands and very much the engaged couple again, only Nadir looked forlorn now, and Erik spotted his friend's melancholy as he came out of the kitchen with a brimming tea tray,

"What has you so glum, Daroga?" Erik asked as he placed the tray on the table beside the couch. Nadir drained the brandy left in his glass and sighed,

"Alas everyone has a hope spring but me," Nadir replied sadly,

"But I thought you and Delphine were a couple?" Christine asked,

"We are, alas since her new role as a marriage relationship guide has taken off so well I barely see her at the moment," he finished forlornly.

"Well when you do see her, I am sure there is something you can use from our discussions today to make her smile," Jean cheekily retorted, as everyone laughed and even Nadir had to smile, as the friends drank tea and laughed about more mundane matters into the evening.


	38. Chapter 38

**I have enjoyed writing my first story and I am so grateful to everyone who has been reading it. There are a few more chapters to go before the next story starts. Each story is a year in Erik and Christine's life.**

 **I truly do appreciate each review and any constructive recommendations to improve the story are always gratefully received.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Carlotta's Crush and Erik's Woe!

It was early the following morning and the last few days of dress rehearsals before the gala performance of Norma, and Christine was frantically getting ready for the day ahead, Erik was waiting for Nadir to arrive before a visit he had put off for as long as he could; a trip to the de Chagny estate and the Synjohn-Smyth construction Whilst waiting for Nadir, Erik was conversing with Christine about the performance and trying not to complain too much about Carlotta singing the role of Adalgisa, but it was proving difficult; since it was the one opera Erik truly wanted to go well as he had long dreamed of hearing Christine in the title role.

"Really Erik!" Christine grumbled at him as she finished her morning tisane ready to sing, "One more complaint about Carlotta's singing and I mean one more and you will be either teaching Carlotta to sing to your liking, or I will be disposing of the preservative and sleeping in the guest room!"

Erik grimaced and shuddered either option was in his opinion, a fate worse than death, so he bit his tongue and gave his adamant wife a sickly grin, as she picked up her cup and took it into the kitchen. Nadir saved the day as he came into the sitting room. Erik sighed with relief and after popping into the kitchen to wish Christine well in her rehearsal, Erik and Nadir departed.

During the carriage ride to the site, Nadir could not help but notice Erik was pensive.

"A sou for your thoughts?" Nadir asked as Erik snapped out of his reverie and turned from the carriage window to look at him.

"I cannot find one redeeming feature about my wife's colleague and if I complain about her singing once more Christine is going to make me teach her to sing!" Erik declared miserably, Nadir sniggered,

"This would not happen to be a certain Senora Giordano perchance?" he asked,

"Yes," Erik replied.

"Oh," Nadir responded not entirely certain what to say next. The men sat in silence for the rest of the carriage ride.

ooo

On arriving at the estate, Erik and Nadir were greeted by a fractious Vicomte.

"Monsieur Erik!" Raoul cried out as Erik and Nadir got out of the carriage, "Thank heavens you have arrived, Mama Synjohn-Smyth is driving the master mason to distraction, please can you advise him on what to do!" Raoul declared as a harassed man almost ran over to them.

"Monsieur, you are the architect?" the man declared as Erik looked at him, "I am Gino, the master mason and I need your guidance," he finished as he nearly grabbed Erik by his jacket sleeve and beckoned him to the entrance of the newly built exterior of the house. As Erik surveyed the stonework he heard a high pitched yelling in English coming from what would be the salon.

"No, you idiot, I want the fireplace further down the wall! do you not understand?" Erik entered to find a lady looking like a blonde copy of his nemesis Carlotta standing with her hands on her hips about to continue shouting at a very scared apprentice mason.

Raoul followed close behind with Nadir, "Monsieur Erik please meet Mama Synjohn-Smyth," Raoul introduced his mother in law in English,

"Finally!" Mama Synjohn-Smyth declared, staring straight at Raoul "Where do you get these fools? I thought that a man with your breeding could at least be able to locate builders who knew what they are doing?" she huffed at Raoul who had at least the decency to look embarrassed, as she then turned to Erik, "You!" she declared, pointing her finger at Erik "must be the architect, I want the fire place further down the wall, I do not like it where it is!" she finished.

Erik; irritated by being pointed at, took a very deep breath, and Nadir shut his eyes and waited,

"Madame!" Erik snapped, "Desist with your complaining, the fire place stays where it is! Just as I designed it!" he declared as he turned to Raoul, and continued talking in English, "Monsieur Le Vicomte, can I suggest a gag for this lady, since she has no concept of architecture or manners!" Erik stated ensuring she heard every word as he then turned on his heel and with Mama Synjohn-Smyth; her eyes agog watching him, he strode out of the door.

Raoul and Nadir caught up with Erik back outside where he was briefing the Master mason, finishing with Gino, Erik turned to face Raoul, who had an expression approaching awed respect for his masked friend,

"I do not know how you did it?" Raoul started, "But she has asked me to apologise to you, on her behalf!" Raoul finished, shock ringing in his voice.

Erik turned to face Raoul, "I see, she will not apologise for her behaviour so she insists you do, even if she was the one at fault," Erik mused as he turned back to Gino, "The design stays as original, no changes at all, if Madame Synjohn-Smyth has an issue with that tell her she has to speak to me about it," Erik finished smoothly as Gino nodded and returned to work.

Erik rubbed his temples and sighed, "it is like dealing with another Carlotta, the only exception is that this one does not assault my ears with notes screeched, just whining complaints!"

"You are seriously comparing my mother in law with Carlotta Giordano?" Raoul exclaimed sniggering, "is she really that bad?" He finished as Erik looked him directly in the eye,

"Which one? Carlotta or your mother in law?" Erik asked.

Nadir coughed, "Erik we have another site to visit once you have finished here," Erik felt immense relief at the thoughtful rescue from Nadir,

"Of course, I forgot, thank you Nadir," Erik remarked as he held out his hand to Raoul, "The rest of the build will be finished shortly the crew are making splendid time on the project," Erik stated as he shook Raoul's hand and turned to leave. "All the best with the interior designers, and I shall see you later," Erik remarked as he and Nadir headed to the awaiting carriage and left.

ooo

Meanwhile back at the opera house, Christine had just come off stage from blocking her big aria Casta Diva, when a pensive looking Carlotta approached, followed closely by her husband,

"Err excuse me La Jardinier?" Carlotta said nervously as Christine looked at her, "Can I ask you something?" Christine managed to not let her jaw drop in shock, Carlotta was being not only polite but respectful?

Christine remembered her manners, "Please call me Christine," she told Carlotta, "Can I help you?" she asked as Carlotta looked at her husband, and took a deep breath,

"My husband thinks I need some additional tuition, and suggested I ask if your tutor would be willing to teach me?" Carlotta politely asked, "Please Christine?" Christine took a breath to hide her surprise, as Carlotta carried on, "I know you were once an item with that Phantom, but…"

Christine quickly interrupted her, "Excuse me, the Phantom never taught me, I have, ever since I was old enough to sing only ever been taught by my now husband Erik Jardinier… and! for the record, I was never an item of the Phantom's!" Christine haughtily stated, "Not that it is any of your business, but the Phantom was never my tutor or friend or anything else!" Christine continued, her annoyance clearly showing, "The Phantom had a fixation on me, that was not my doing, and just so you know I am as glad as anyone else that the Phantom has gone!" Christine added.

Carlotta looked curious, "but the Vicomte… that night?" she questioned.

Christine buried her rising anger and gave Carlotta a sickly smile, "The Vicomte de Chagny was and still is a family friend, he rescued me from the Phantom and that is all!"

"But!" Carlotta started but Christine shut her down,

"No buts, I fell in love with my vocal coach, and I kept him a secret because he is not a man who enjoys the limelight, his music is a passion he has had since he was a child… Now do you want me to ask my husband if he would tutor you or what!" Christine snapped; Carlotta's questions were getting awkward and Christine was getting uncomfortable.

Carlotta turned to her husband and he whispered firmly in her ear. "I am sorry for all the questions, and please Christine if you could ask your husband I would be most grateful." Carlotta finished. "Very well I shall ask him when I get home," Christine informed her.

And with both Carlotta and her husband Ettore, thanking her, Christine departed for her dressing room, in need of a tisane, before her next scene, getting inside she realised that she had left the bottle Erik had made up for her on the table by the couch back in the lake house, thank heavens it would not take long to dash down and get it. Looking at the clock in her dressing room Christine had an hour before she was next due on stage, so locking her door she opened the mirror and shutting it shot down to the house.

As she headed down to her home all Christine could think was _'Thank heavens Erik only ever taught me in the guise of the angel or as himself, I was not lying when I told Carlotta that the Phantom never taught me, Erik kept that persona only for me when I had upset him!'_ Christine thought as she opened the front door.

Arriving back at the lake house Erik was enjoying a cup of tea with Nadir when Christine came back into the house and picked a bottle off the side table before turning to the men,

"Erik, Nadir!" she said looking puzzled, "What are you both doing back here?" she asked,

"Erik needed a restoring cup of tea before we head out the next site visit," Nadir informed her,

"restoring tea! Why you only went to the de Chagny build briefly?" Christine asked all thoughts of asking Erik to teach Carlotta suddenly out of her head. Nadir sniggered,

we may have found a lady that drives Erik crazier than Carlotta Giordano," Nadir informed Christine as her eyes narrowed on her husband who was now looking nervous and pinned down by those blue eyes he had to sit there and pray Nadir kept his mouth shut.

However, Nadir forgot himself in the amusement of the story did not see the glare Erik was surreptitiously trying to give him as he finished explaining to Christine, "Erik earlier was saying to Raoul and myself that the only difference between Madame Synjohn-Smyth and Carlotta was that at least Madame Synjohn-Smyth does not screech arias at him!"

Christine placed her hands on her hips and glowered at Erik, "Oh, he did! Did he?" she asked.

Nadir, metaphorically felt his collar getting constricted as he suddenly remembered all too late about Erik telling him about Christine's threat.

"Now Angel!" Erik stuttered, trying to save his own neck, "I have not complained about Carlotta to you since you gave me the warning," he justified but Christine was having none of it,

"Erik for a genius you can be selectively forgetful at times, I told you one more complaint, and you will teach her to sing to your liking, I never at any point said that the threat was only valid if you only complained to me! Did I!" Christine pointed out.

Erik started cringing back in his chair at the horror that Nadir had inflicted on him, as Nadir started sweating, Erik was not going to let this go without punishment that was for certain; it was bad enough that he had dropped Erik right in it with Christine but Erik having to teach Carlotta… Nadir wondered if it would be safer to go back to Persia.

"Erik, I expect you to come up with a plan to fit in teaching time for Carlotta with your other commitments and have arrangements ready to start tomorrow evening. You have four days to bring her up to speed before the Gala!" Christine peevishly informed her stunned and shuddering husband.

Then turning on her heel and leaving the shell shocked men sitting silently staring in thin air, their tea going cold in their cups, as they contemplated their fates.

Erik found his voice first, as he turned to Nadir "You bloody great Booby! Thank you Daroga so much for dropping me right in it!"

"All I can say is sorry, what more can I do?" Nadir replied,

"Humm what more can you do?" Erik asked an evil glint in his eye. Nadir then had a vision of horror,

"No Erik… Please?" he begged, "Please do not make me chaperone your lessons with Carlotta!" Nadir pleaded.

Erik grinned malevolently, "Thank you for that suggestion Daroga!" he brightly declared, "I was going to suggest that you personally supervise the interior fittings of the Synjohn-Smyth House, but I agree chaperoning Carlotta's lessons would indeed be more fitting!"

Nadir hung his head in his hands and wished he had kept his mouth firmly shut.

ooo

With a little thought and Madame Giry's help, Erik had borrowed one of the practice rooms for the lessons, since he could not bring Carlotta to the lake house, and a small note written in blue ink, addressed to Carlotta giving her the date and room number was left in her dressing room ready for the following day,

ooo

That evening came all to quickly for Erik and as he and Nadir settled into the practise room, Carlotta snuck in hoping no one had seen her, spotting her new tutor and stared straight at Erik's mask nervously and whispered under her breath "the maniac ghost" before fully opening her mouth to speak.

Erik overheard her whisper and promptly interrupted, "Senora Giordano, I do not believe in ghosts, this was due to an accident several months ago with etching acid and nothing else, I have already been compared to a maniac twice today before you and I am in no mood for it, do you want these lessons or not!"

Nadir looked at Erik, "who compared you to a maniac? He asked,

"you have twice so far told me to quit pacing like a maniac, Erik retorted.

"Oh!" was Nadir's reply.

Carlotta looked at both men as if they had lost their minds, as Erik returned to the matter in hand.

"Senora Giordano, I believe that you requested these lessons? So, shall we start with vocalises and warmup exercises?" With that Erik launched into the first part of the lesson and promptly stopped after five notes had left the piano,

"You are meant to sing with the piano Senora!" he exclaimed, his ire rising,

Carlotta, stared at him, "I personally would like to know my tutor!" she remarked and before Erik could bark back a reply, Nadir interrupted, "I think that is a good idea," he prompted Erik, who glared back at him, huffed,

"Very well My name is Erik Jardinier and I am a musical genius, I have taught my wife's voice for many years," Erik stated waiting for Carlotta to say something, so he could get on with the lesson.

Carlotta thought for a moment, her brow creased with concentration, "How come I have never seen you at the opera house before tonight?" she asked, suspicion lacing her tone.

Erik replied his tone perfectly calm though for once he felt anything but, "I prefer the so called cheap seats and do not linger after the performance," he responded and before Carlotta could ask he fielded her next question, "I knew Madame Giry thorough her husband and so when she asked if I could take a singing pupil I agreed, that is how I met my wife years ago," Erik sighed, "any more questions or can we continue the lesson?"

Seemingly satisfied with his answers Carlotta smiled, though to Erik it looked more like a hungry tiger leering, "Lesson please,"

"Right can we start the warm ups properly this time?" Erik asked as his fingers landed back on the piano keys again.

ooo

As Erik and Nadir almost crawled back to the boat on the lake at the end of that first lesson, they both nursed nagging headaches, Erik was seriously considering if it would be really that bad being celibate for the rest of his marriage, and Nadir was wondering if he could ask Erik to just strangle him instead as punishment for dropping his masked friend in it rather than endure another singing lesson from hell.

"How on earth did she become the Prima Donna?" Nadir asked as Erik rowed the boat back across the lake.

Erik shuddered, "Do not go there just do not!" he declared emphatically, "I truly thought I had endured all the horrors of the world until tonight, seems that there are still more to face…" Erik grimaced "we and I do mean we have another three lessons to endure!"

"No Erik!" Nadir pleaded, "can you not show your friend some mercy? Just kill me and get it over with?"

Erik looked at his friend as he steered the boat to the dock, "I have gone through many hells alone, this time I think I shall keep your company with me," Erik replied, grinning, "Especially my dear Daroga, since you put me in this hell to begin with, you know they do say misery loves company!" he finished as he moored the boat and climbed out.

Nadir followed, both men walked into the lake house longing for a large stiff drink.

ooo

Christine was already in the sitting room fussing the cats when the men walked in Nadir sat down on the couch as Erik, went straight to the liquor cabinet and poured two large brandies before handing one to Nadir and sitting back in his reading chair. Christine looked up from the cats at the two frazzled men sipping their drinks appreciatively.

"How did the lesson go?" Christine asked,

Nadir shuddered, "Lesson?" He asked rhetorically, "It was an interesting time, I have to admit I was impressed, Erik only lost his temper and shouted at Carlotta twelve times in the entire lesson, and…"

Erik!" Christine barked making her husband jump, "Really losing your temper, is not going to get Carlotta to sing any better, can you not try to be nice for once, it is only four lessons for heavens sake!"

Erik looked uncomfortable, "Angel, she shouts when I correct her, she has the most dreadful vibrato, and she uses it on nearly every possible note, she could drill roads with that vibrato!" Erik pleaded, "I cannot be reasonably expected to keep calm when she is not!" Erik justified.

Christine was having none of it, "Erik you will be the consummate tutor for her, I know for a fact that she was looking forward to the lessons, since her husband thinks she could do with a little polishing on her upper register," Christine pointed out, "Can you not at least act a little more friendly, like you do when you teach me?" she asked reasonably,

Erik sighed, Very well, I shall try teaching her like I teach you," Erik told her,

Christine grinned. "Thank you," She smiled sweetly, and Erik could not help but grin back at her.

ooo

Back in Carlotta's home , her husband was waiting for her, "Bella Donna, how did your lesson go?" he asked,

"It would have been more pleasant, if the man was not such a conceited pig!" she declared as she strutted in tossing her hat on to the couch where it was fielded by her maid and whisked away.

"He spent the entire lesson shouting at me and making me do warm ups and scales!" Carlotta declared haughtily, as she threw herself into a chair by the fire. Ettore got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her,

"Bella Diva, show him some true Spanish charm, he probably is not used to a real woman," Ettore told her as he took her hands in his and kissed her.

ooo

Back at the lake house, Nadir had just finished his second brandy and was leaving to go home, Erik was staring into the flames still sitting in his reading chair, Christine having already gone to her room. "I am sure it will get better," Nadir said trying to sound hopeful,

ooo

Lesson two the following night, started with Carlotta arriving on time and smiling as she greeted Erik kissing both his masked cheeks and then Nadir, who received the same. As Carlotta took her place in the bow of the piano both men sat bashful and stunned. Erik was the first to break the silence,

"It is lovely to see you as well Senora Giordano," he responded uncomfortably then cleared his throat, "Right we shall start with warm ups and vocalises and then move on to Adalgisa's aria with Pollione, 'Veni in Roma' I shall sing the role of Pollione, since our chaperone does not speak a word of Italian."

ooo

The moment Erik lost himself in the music and then opened his mouth to sing the passionate pleading love captured within Pollione's part in the aria, Carlotta was entranced, she could almost believe that Erik was imploring her to be with him rather than just singing the other half of the aria he was tutoring her in. His voice was divine and made her a little hot under the collar. When the aria was finished, Erik; who was oblivious to the now blushing former diva's change in attitude, gave her instruction to improve certain aspects of the piece and they moved on.

ooo

After the third run through of the aria the lesson finished, and Carlotta was in the throws of a serious crush on her tutor. Erik was so focused on being nice despite his hatred for her that he failed to notice the cues from Carlotta, however Nadir did not miss a thing and grinning to himself decided to accidently on purpose not warn his friend of Carlotta's newly developing infatuation.

ooo

On the dock by lake house, Erik turned to his friend, "She seemed a lot more pleasant to deal with tonight," he casually remarked as he tied the boat up.

"Yes," Nadir replied thoughtfully, at least you have managed to stop her using her vibrato so much," he finished as Erik opened the door and both men walked in.

Christine greeted both men and settled down with some needle work, "A drink old friend?" Erik asked as they entered the sitting room,

"Tea if you would be so kind," Nadir replied, and he turned to Christine as Erik made his way into the kitchen,

"You might have a rival for Erik's attentions," Nadir declared as Christine stopped what she was doing and stared at him,

"Pardon?" she asked,

"Erik's voice this time has done him no favours, it seems he has enchanted Carlotta without realising it," Nadir explained, "He was so busy remembering to be nice to her as you asked, that he did not pick up on the clues that she had become enamoured,"

"Oh, no!" Christine giggled, "Erik hates her with a burning vengeance," she said sniggering, "he will have an apoplectic fit if she tries to make a play for him," Christine continued, "this I have got to see!" she finished as Erik came back into the sitting room with tea for three.

"What have you got to see, Angel?" Erik asked as he placed the tray on the table by the couch,

"I would like to see your next lesson with Carlotta, without her knowing I am there, please," Christine asked innocently.

"Very well," Erik replied, there is a viewing section behind the mirror in that practise room, we shall settle you in there before she arrives tomorrow night." Erik explained as he handed her a cup of tea.

ooo

The following evening, with Christine comfortably ensconced behind the mirror, Nadir and Erik awaited Carlotta's arrival. With her usual flourish, and a thick coating of rouge on her lips, Erik's student arrived, however before she could kiss him this time, Erik politely directed her to the bow of the piano, eager to start the lesson.

ooo

As the lesson finished, Carlotta had been whipped into a frenzy by Erik's voice. At that point Nadir had to visit the men's facilities and left Erik seemingly unattended with his female nemesis. He was giving Carlotta some final instructions for at home practise when she left her position in the bow of the piano and coyly smiling sidled up to him as he remained sitting on the piano bench. The hairs on the back of Erik's neck stood to attention and his intuition was screaming at him. As Carlotta fluttered her eye lashes, Erik slowly shifted his weight, so he was ready to run, he was not sure what was going on, but intuition told him that he would not like it.

Carlotta inched closer and leaned over, Erik nearly gagged, she was drenched in perfume and he noticed to his horror her dress was low cut, but worse was yet to come…

He was slowly sliding across his piano bench away from Carlotta and had not remembered that there was only a limited length of bench, as she kept getting closer,

"Maestro," Carlotta purred dangerously, "You are such a passionate man, let me weave my charms on you." She seductively declared and removed her stole and hat, dropping them on the floor as Erik suddenly ran out of piano bench.

Sweating profusely with pure panic racing through his veins, Erik was trapped. "Dear lady," Erik started to placate her, "There are better places for charm weaving than a piano bench," Erik continued, sweat now pouring off him in fear, as he tried to stand up.

Unfortunately, he had not noticed that as he had slid along the bench he had knocked his cloak on the floor, a mistake he realised too late as trying to get up he got his feet tangled in it and fell over landing flat on his back on the floor.

"Why my passionate tutor, of course the floor of all places, a wild place to make our music!" Carlotta declared her eyes alight with lust, as she licked her lips lasciviously and leapt at Erik landing right on top of him.

Erik could not even scream; his fear was so profound, as Carlotta pinned him to the floor and one of her hands headed to his trousers, he was frozen like a statue, only snapping into flight mode when Carlotta undid the first trouser button as she brought her heavily rouged lips towards his and made to kiss him.

Her lips just caught the side of his and slid across his jaw as he quickly turned his head to the side,

"No, No!" Erik almost screamed like a scared girl "I am Married, I am Married, I am Married!" struggling valiantly he managed to wiggle out from beneath his femme fatal and quickly found his feet.

However, Erik in his panic forgot about his escape routes and so ran like a scared rabbit for the door of the practise room and slamming it behind him scarpered for the nearest safe place…

"Por vor con Dios!" Carlotta snapped, "I nearly had him!" she hmphed dramatically and picking up her hat and stole, drew the only conclusion she could, "He is clearly not a real man, if he could not handle me!" she declared as frustrated she stormed out of the room and left the opera house.

Nadir was washing his hands in the gentlemen's facilities when a black shape shot in, a long-fingered hand rapidly extended from the shape and dropped a sou in the lock on a water closet cubicle door and shot through it. The door slammed shut and started to rattle as if the person behind it was holding it fast and shaking violently. Nadir watched fascinated until curiosity got the better of him,

"Erik is that you?" Nadir asked the quaking door,

"Shush, not so loud," Erik whispered, "Has she gone?" he asked nervously,

Nadir was bemused, "Has who gone?" he asked back,

"That wretched harpy!" came Erik's reply. Nadir looked around,

"Well I do not see her here in the men's room," he remarked.

A few seconds later a lock clicked open and a very dishevelled Erik opened the water closet door and breathing heavily cautiously came out, even though his mask and wig remained in place, he was a sight, his jacket, waistcoat and bow tie were askew, trousers were partially unbuttoned, his shirt was untucked at the front and the right side of his mouth, jaw and mask carried an enormous smeared pair of lips printed in deep red rouge. He was wild eyed and shaking.

Nadir stood open mouthed at the state of his friend, "What on earth happened to you?" he asked, as Erik, his dignity just about holding on, weakly leaned on the nearest sink.

"Where were you? I was nearly mortally ravaged by a sex crazed student!" Erik informed him scowling, before he tucked his shirt back in and buttoned up his trousers, his hands still shaking.

Nadir tried valiantly to hold in his laughter and failed dismally, "I needed the facilities!" Nadir pointed out as he studied his shaken friend "You look absolutely terrified," he remarked between laughs, Erik's scowl turned to a burning glower as Nadir carried on, "Remarkable, after all the horrific terrors you have faced fearlessly, you are scared of a Spanish soprano?" Nadir continued laughing,

"You would not be laughing if you had been the one pinned to the floor by her!" Erik declared indignantly.

Suddenly a gentle knock came at the door to the facilities and Erik dug another sou out of his pocket and shot back into the water closet cubicle as Nadir went to open the door.

"Erik you can come out, it is your wife!" Nadir called. Erik opened the door and saw Christine, he could clearly see the tracks of her tears, as she too tried not to laugh,

"Et tu Christine?" Erik asked as Christine broke down and had to sit on the floor and hold her sides, the tears pouring anew from her eyes, as she roared with laughter

"I am sorry Erik, but that was not what I was expecting, when Nadir told me that Carlotta had developed a crush on you!" she said getting her laughter under control,

"What?" Erik demanded, his dignity and anger reappearing as he rounded on Nadir, "You knew, and you never told me? Some friend and chaperone you are!" Erik growled.

Nadir had a sinking feeling that he had just added another reason for Erik to get his own back and tried to lessen the effect. "Yes, I did notice last night she had become enamoured of your voice, but I truly did not think she would be that veracious," he stated, "I needed the bathroom and then suddenly I hear someone screaming No, I thought for a moment it was you strangling Carlotta, that is why I did not come to your aid!" Nadir justified, "The next thing I noticed was when you shot in here and hid in the water closet cubicle," He finished lamely.

Christine was staring at Erik's mask, "Erik, does lip rouge come off leather?" she enquired,

"No," Erik answered her, "and even if it did, it does not matter as all the clothes I am wearing and the mask are going on the fire when we get back and I am taking a long soak in the bath," Erik stated as he turned to Nadir, "Please believe me my dear Daroga, when I say you are definitely going to regret not warning me about her, one of these days!"

Then Erik grabbed Nadir by his jacket shoulder, "your first act of atonement, is to check the route back to Christine's dressing room to ensure it is Carlotta free!" Erik commanded as he opened the facilities door with one hand and shoved Nadir into the corridor with the other.

ooo

Safely back at the Lake house, Erik did indeed burn the mask and all the clothing he wore that night, and sat soaking in his bath, scrubbing every part of his body until it was pink. Nadir and Christine sat drinking tea in the sitting room,

"I truly never thought she would do that!" Nadir said to Christine,

"I think based on tonight, I shall inform Carlotta that the last lesson is cancelled," Christine responded, "and I shall let Erik off after all he has been through," she finished,

"You are going to cancel the last lesson?" Nadir repeated,

"Yes, for health and safety reasons," Christine informed him,

Nadir was puzzled, "Health and safety?"

Yes, Erik's health and your safety," came Christine's reply as she stood up and turned towards the bedroom to check on Erik.

"I really am going to regret this am I not?" Nadir enquired morosely,

"I would not worry if I were you," Christine cheerfully informed the now depressed Daroga, "You will still be alive after Erik has had his revenge!" she pointed out as she headed into the bedroom leaving Nadir finishing his tea alone in the sitting room.

"That is what I am worried about!" remarked Nadir to himself.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you so much another new favourite for my story Welcome.**

 **As well as everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have already favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I truly do appreciate each review and any constructive recommendations to improve the story are always gratefully received.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Starting Your Friend's First Ever Birthday Celebration with a Bang!

Christine came into the bathroom to the sound of gentle breathing and her husband finally calm and sitting in his bath his eyes shut seemingly relaxing. She noticed that his skin for the first time ever, had a pinkish hue to it and then she saw the scrubbing brush she normally used on the kitchen floor sitting on the side of the bath with a bar of soap.

"Oh, silly Erik, that must have hurt!" Christine whispered to herself as she stepped towards him.

ooo

Meanwhile, in the sitting room Nadir had concluded that Erik was at some point going to get his own back and worrying would not solve it, so feeling resigned, was sitting himself down after pouring a fresh cup of tea and had just lifted it to his lips when a high pitched girly scream rent the air. Nadir jumped and dropped the tea in his lap, noting with a horrified glance that he was wearing pale beige trousers which now looked like he had not made it to the bathroom in time.

"What on earth is he fussing about this time?" Nadir muttered taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and mopping his trousers.

ooo

Back in the bathroom Christine, withdrew her hand from where it had tried to shake Erik's shoulder and stared in shock at the now wide awake and terrified man curled in a ball at the opposite end of the bath to where she stood. Erik had folded himself into an almost impossible shape and was trying to cover every part of his body and face with his hands.

"Erik… Erik, you are safe, it is only me, Christine, here!" Christine called to him trying to break him from his fear, whilst experiencing a very large serving of guilt for unknowingly waking him from sleep, seeing the pure fear in his eyes and clearly scripted on his unmasked face, she realised that she had finally managed to sneak up on him, but this victory held no joy because she had scared him.

Erik snapped out of his fear and unfurling himself from the end of the bath, glanced up to see Christine, looking shaken,

"I am so sorry Erik, I did not mean to scare you!" she declared, Erik wiped his brow,

"It is alright angel, I thought for a second that Carlotta had snuck in to finish me off," he weakly told her as his heart rate settled down.

"Do not worry, if she had tried I would have beaten her off with a stick, you are mine, and I will not hold you to the last lesson, Erik, I think that you have suffered enough," Christine told him.

Erik relaxed enough to chuckle quietly, "my wonderfully jealous Diva," he stated, "I praise every day you are with me!" he finished as Christine handed him a towel and smiled at him, knowing she was forgiven for scaring him.

"Get dressed and then please can you come and reassure a nervous Nadir, he seems like he is in a bit of a state out there, I personally think, he really thinks you really are going to do him a mischief this time." She told him as Erik rose from his bath,

"Very well," huffed Erik, "I shall see what I can do for a distressed Daroga," with that he climbed out dried himself with the towel, slung it around his waist and headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

ooo

When Erik and Christine reached the sitting room, it was to a strange site, Nadir was standing with his back to them, fanning the fire with the front of his trousers. Turning around with his buttons undone Nadir blushed to see Erik's hand shoot in front of Christine's eyes, and Erik staring at the front of his friends open trousers,

"I know Christine thought you were distressed, but I never thought that you would have an… accident because of it…" Erik said starting to snigger.

Nadir then looked down and realised not only was his fly unbuttoned, but the tea had dried and there was a faint brown stain left behind. Blushing furiously, Nadir took a deep breath ready to explain as he buttoned up his trousers. Erik dropped his hand from Christine's eyes the moment Nadir was buttoned up,

"it is tea not…" Nadir was interrupted as Erik promptly clapped his hands over Christine's ears, Nadir sighed, "I was going to say not what you think it is," he finished as Erik took his hands from his wife's ears.

Christine turned to her husband, slightly miffed, "Erik, I have seen and heard worse from the Corps de Ballet, now if you will both excuse me I shall get Nadir a clean pair of trousers," Christine explained as she left a sniggering Erik and a deeply embarrassed Nadir in the sitting room.

"What caused that?" Erik started pointing at Nadir's trousers, "Surely after all these years you do not think I would seriously kill you?" he asked shocked,

"Kill me, only by giving me a heart attack! Did you scream just now?" Nadir asked,

"I fell asleep in the bath and Christine woke me up suddenly, I thought for a moment that nightmare had come back to finish what she started, so I screamed!" Erik informed Nadir whilst blushing as brightly as him.

"You screamed, and I jumped, and the tea fell in my lap! Thank you!" Nadir replied as Christine came back and told Nadir there was a spare pair of trousers for him.

Once Nadir had changed he bid farewell and with Erik still sniggering about the fact Nadir now owed him two pairs of trousers, he left for his own home carrying his damning evidenced trousers with him.

Christine yawned and thought about getting ready for bed as she noticed Erik had started pacing the sitting room fighting sleep,

"Erik?" she asked,

"I do not want a nightmare about Carlotta, I shall never sleep again, amongst other things," he stated.

"Well, I think it serves you right! Christine declared, "Carlotta has spent a large part of her time here at the opera, scared of you and now you are scared of her, just desserts I think!"

Erik sulkily threw himself into his reading chair, "I thought you would have more sympathy dear wife!" he grumbled.

Christine sighed, she would get nowhere with him in his current frame of mind, so she gave up; "Erik if you want to stay awake or doze in your chair, go ahead, I am going back to our room to sleep," she informed her still sulking and infuriating husband, "Goodnight!" she stated as she bent over his chair and removing his mask, kissed his cheek and handing him his mask back, before she retired.

ooo

Carlotta was not surprised when Christine told her in the morning, that the last lesson was cancelled, she was however pleased when Christine informed her that it was because Erik thought she had improved dramatically and needed no further lessons; it was a slight lie but it was better than trying to explain that after the last lesson Erik had declined to go to sleep and after accidentally dozing in his chair he had a nightmare about Carlotta actually getting her wicked way. So, Erik was currently refusing to be anywhere near her without a padlock on his trousers, and lethal weapons.

ooo

However earlier that morning he, had finally managed to doze off in bed and get some decent sleep, true it was whilst fully dressed and with his lasso in his hand, but as Christine had left him that morning to head to the final rehearsal, she mused that at least he was getting some sleep.

ooo

With just over twenty four hours until the gala night of Norma, everyone in the opera house was on tenterhooks, especially Christine. When Monsieur Reyer came rushing through the auditorium ready to start the day. The rehearsals were the normal mix of last minute nerves, costume and lighting mishaps and strangely enough Carlotta singing without over using her vibrato, her voice no longer powerfully shrill but a pleasant mezzo suiting her role. ' _well done Erik!'_ Christine thought as the two ladies continued rehearsing their duet 'Sola, furtiva al tempio'.

ooo

Meanwhile, back in the lake house, a sudden arrival of a presumably palpitating Persian, had an abruptly woken and still sleepy Erik making coffee and grumbling.

"Really Daroga, you are getting more paranoid than me and that is saying something!" Erik complained as he brought out two cups of coffee,

"I am not paranoid," Nadir stated, "I am long used to the fact that each time I according to you, 'drop you in it', you will get your own back!" he finished taking a proffered cup from Erik, "Darius is still sniggering about the state of my trousers, just so you know, even he does not believe I dropped a cup of tea in my lap, he thinks you finally managed to scare me that badly!" Nadir remarked woefully, "I have instructed him, that they are to be burnt if the stain does not come out!" Nadir finished taking a sip of his coffee and then sniffing at it suspiciously,

"I have not doctored your coffee, if that is what you are thinking," Erik declared looking hurt, "It is the blend that Thomas introduced me to," he continued taking a sip of his own, "What did you want, since you were so enthusiastic to awaken me?" Erik asked.

"Well since you are keen to know, I wanted to talk to you about Jean's stag event," Nadir informed him, "The idea is that we have several challenges and two teams, Raoul wants to be the captain of one team and Jean suggested that you could be the captain of the other team," Erik looked puzzled,

"Should Jean not be the other captain as he is the groom?" Erik asked,

"Well that is what I thought but, Jean wants to just enjoy the day and so he thought it could be you and him against Raoul and me, Raoul vetoed that, and it is you and me against Jean and Raoul. Personally, I think Jean just wants to see you kick Raoul's ego again," Nadir finished, so I came to ask if you wanted to be Navy or Pirate?"

Erik finished his coffee, placed his cup on the table and grinned I will definitely be Pirate, thank you," Erik replied.

"Excellent, then that makes life easier for me, since I have already purchased your birthday present, I…"

"Hang on!" Erik interrupted, "what has this got to do with…that day?"

It was Nadir's turn to look hurt, "Is it wrong to want to celebrate something nice, I thought that now you have an actual birth date you would want to celebrate it, I know Christine has already made some plans and is looking forward to spoiling you," Nadir blurted out,

"Christine has a birthday surprise for me?" Erik asked, not at all sure if he was happy about this;

"Ahh, damn!" Nadir exclaimed then clapped his hand over his mouth appearing to realise his mistake. Erik processed this slip for a moment and then stared straight at his friend, and narrowed his eyes,

"Daroga, you make a lousy actor!" Erik huffed, "Even the managers could see straight through that!" he declared, "What is it my wife wants you to find out from me?" Nadir took his hand away from his mouth and sighed,

"Oh, alright! Christine wanted me to find out how you would feel about a birthday party," Nadir confessed. Erik's eyes behind his mask became scarily blank,

"Mostly nauseous," came the answer, "I have never wanted or needed a birthday party since I was little," Erik suddenly looked depressed, "The last time I was asked what I wanted for my birthday was by Father Morin when I was still trapped with that creature that was supposed to be my mother, when he told her what I had wished for; she dragged me in front of a mirror and forced me to confront the monster, I am," Erik said woodenly, as he ran his hand through his wig and staring at the floor, he sat down.

Nadir was very aware of the morose change that had come over his friend, and for a moment wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into a woman who no longer lived to make her see what she had done to her son. He was at a loss as to what to do to brighten the mood, when Christine came scurrying in the door holding a piece of paper and a grin; which faded the moment she spied a very sad looking Erik, head down defeatedly sitting on the couch,

"Angel, what is wrong?" she asked as she knelt on the floor beside him,

"Erik does not want another birthday, the last one scared him," Erik said as tears began to fall from his mask onto the floor. Christine was at a loss, all she could do was wrap her arms around her distraught husband and let him sob on her shoulder. Christine looked up as Nadir mouthed the words 'his mother' and it all made sense, Christine was furious,

"That vile witch will never harm or scare you again angel, I will ensure that every bad memory is replaced with a happy one" she told the top of Erik's head, as she stroked his wig. Nadir collected Erik's cup and took it and his into the kitchen to let Christine calm her unhappy husband.

ooo

Once in the kitchen Nadir looked at the strange pot on the side by the stove, "A new style vacuum coffee maker, trust Erik to have one," Nadir said quietly to himself, "Oh, well water in the bottom I think, pack the coffee in the top and it should work like a charm," he continued as he filled the bottom chamber and packed the top full with coffee grounds, "Bless him I think he deserves a fresh coffee after this." Nadir finished as he put the coffee pot on the stove and took the cups to the sink to wash them.

ooo

Christine continued to hold Erik, as he explained through his tears about what his mother had done all those years ago and, Christine's ire rose, then a thought came to her,

"When I was little my father and I were taken in by a lovely lady and her husband, the man was a professor of music and for three years my father was sponsored by him, his wife became my second mother for a time, they are both in heaven with my father, but I suspect if they could get down from heaven, they would be telling your wretch of a mother off right now, and Mamma Valerius, would be slapping her silly, for being such a rotten witch," Christine said as she kissed Erik's forehead,

"They would do that for me?" Erik asked tearfully,

"Yes, they would, they like me would have seen the wonderful man you really are," she crooned as Erik dug his handkerchief out of his pocket and watched as Christine took it from his hand, lifted off his mask and wiped his eyes gently.

"Now no more tears, my darling husband, I have a little surprise for you," Christine told him as she rose from the floor and came to sit beside him, handing him back his mask she unfurled the paper when she had shoved in the pocket of her dress earlier, and handed it to him.

"This is the ownership paper for Box five!" Erik declared looking amazed,

"Yes, you can now sit in the comfortable seats in the actual box instead of hiding in the column seat, being the starring Diva does have some perks," Christine grinned,

"How did you get them to let you have the box?" Erik asked,

"I simply told them that my husband deserved the best and since he does not believe in ghosts, that any phantom could never be as scary as my husband if he is interrupted whilst listening to opera," Erik chuckled softly,

"So basically, you told them that I am scarier now than I was then?"

"Kind of," Christine replied, "but they said if you were happy to endure the wrath of the ghost of the opera ghost, you could have the box, they cannot sell it, as it is considered cursed," Erik laughed as this,

"I think I can safely ignore the Opera ghost, he has not been a bother for a long time and I doubt he will ever be again!" he smiled, "Thank you angel, you always know, what to say to make me feel better," Erik said as Christine kissed him,

"So, will you give birthdays another chance?" she asked sweetly,

"I will give birthdays another chance, since I can never refuse you," Erik replied, replacing his mask.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the kitchen and as Erik and Christine turned to see what it was, a stunned and shaking Nadir came back in the front room covered in wet coffee grounds.

"What the?!" Erik asked as he stared wide eyed at his coffee covered friend,

"You forgot to tell me how to work your new coffee maker," Nadir pointed out as he ran his fingers through his hair and dislodged coffee grounds from where they had landed.

Christine, tried not to laugh but could not help it, Nadir looked so pathetic there were coffee grounds all over his face trapped in his moustache and beard, his white shirt was now a tie-dyed coffee colour and his latest pair of trousers, which were until recently a pale grey now had their own coffee pattern emblazoned across the front. Erik started to shake as he fought not to laugh,

"I… I… I…" Erik could not finish what he was going to say as he roared with laughter. Christine managed to pull herself together long enough to speak,

"Erik please can you get Nadir a change of clothes, and whilst you are doing that I need to return to rehearsals, I only came down to tell you about the box," she said as she kissed a still laughing Erik on the cheek and left him to sort out the mess.

It took Erik the best part of five minutes to stop laughing long enough to finish what he was going to say,

"I should have warned you about that," he said again wiping tears from his eyes, this time from laughter, "but I did not expect you to make coffee as you normally prefer tea,"

"I swear you do not want me to have a drink in your house!" Nadir declared petulantly as he wrung coffee out of his tie. Erik got his laughter under control, and patted his coffee sodden friend on the shoulder,

"I shall make fresh coffee for both of us then I will get you a clean outfit, feel free to use the bathroom," Erik declared as he strode off towards the kitchen. Nadir was hesitant,

"Urm Erik, can you make coffee if half the coffee maker is…" but his question was left unfinished because Erik exploded as soon as he saw the disaster,

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN DAROGA!"

Nadir sidled into the kitchen where he saw that Erik's jaw could not have gotten any lower as they both surveyed the disaster that was once Erik's kitchen, the lid of the coffee maker was embedded in the ceiling, impressive enough bearing in mind the ceiling was solid stone, but it was the liberal distribution of coffee grounds that were dripping off the ceiling from around the lid, and that had been sprayed generously around the room when the coffee maker exploded, that made it worse. Sitting on the stove was the sad twisted shrapnel that was once Erik's vacuum coffee maker, a few chunks of the metal container were stuck in the walls. The whole Kitchen looked like a small disaster.

Erik turned stunned to his friend, before finding his voice,

"At least you turned off the gas!" Erik weakly declared, "Did you pack the grounds in the little pipe in the middle as well as the main chamber?" he choked out,

"Err… yes, I have never used one of those coffee makers before, but I knew to ensure the coffee should be well packed so it is covered by water!" Nadir responded, "If you did not have these new-fangled things,"

"Oh, my pinheaded Persian, that little pipe allows the boiling water to come up from the bottom chamber, by blocking it you turned my coffee maker into a small bomb," Erik declared, "you could have been killed when that exploded. Next time stick to the samovar please," Erik said shaking his head as he went to the sink and picked up the dish cloth. "Now I had better get this cleared up before Christine comes back. Looking thoroughly silly and feeling rather foolish, Nadir located the broom and gave Erik a hand.

Much cussing and bickering, one shower and a change of clothes for Nadir, later, the two men finally sat down again, the destroyed coffee maker in the bin but Erik being Erik had a spare, and when they had cleaned up the kitchen he took the time to tutor Nadir in the art of vacuum coffee making.

"I am sorry about the coffee maker and the kitchen," Nadir said, "Ah, forget about it, I shall patch up the holes in the walls and ceiling and Christine will be none the wiser," Erik said grinning all thoughts of the coffee disaster gone, as he picked up the paper Christine had left behind, "I now own box five legitimately," he said and flourished the paper at Nadir, who took it and read it,

"You mean we can sit in box five openly instead of hiding?" Nadir asked,

"Yes, and what better way to start my first real birthday celebrations, than to watch my favourite angel in my favourite opera." Erik stated sitting back with a smile on his face. Nadir smiled back,

"So, I get to help my friend celebrate his first real birthday!" he declared,

"Well you certainly started it with a bang!" Erik said, as both men chuckled.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello Topsy, I agree, I laughed at the picture in my mind of Nadir covered in coffee grounds, poor man.**

 **Thank you so much another new favourite for my story Welcome.**

 **As well as everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have already favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Casta Diva and Gala Greatness

The following day Christine was a nervous wreck, the gala performance was that night and her nerves were running high, Erik spent the majority of the day in her dressing room calming her down between her scenes in the final rehearsal, leaving her to get changed himself only as the dresser came in to get her ready. Taking a deep breath, she sat pensive as Erik snuck back in to wish her well and handing her his trademark red rose with black ribbon, with a kiss as the call for beginners on stage came.

Erik and Nadir were comfortably ensconced in box five and Nadir realised that he was not going to get a word out of Erik for the whole performance, especially when the intro for Casta Diva floated through the auditorium. Christine lost herself in the music as the ill-fated high priestess, and Erik lost himself in her singing.

As the opera continued, Nadir noted that Carlotta obviously had learnt something from her trying lessons with Erik because she did not try to over sing Christine when they were on stage together and was actually pleasant to hear, ' _that is a first, excellent job Erik!'_ Nadir thought. As the finale climaxed with Christine's character throwing herself on the sacrificial pyre and being joined by Ettore Giordano as Pollione. As the curtains closed at the end Nadir noticed that Erik was in tears, a huge smile on his face,

"A voice even the angels could not challenge," Erik breathed, as he took his handkerchief out and wiped his eyes.

Then he snapped out of his reverie, noticing Nadir sitting beside him grinning,

"You soppy thing," Nadir whispered to Erik who scowled then chose to ignore him as the curtains opened for the cast to take their bows.

The audience went crazy with a standing ovation from the first bow, the applause grew significantly in volume as Christine came on stage, and she found herself being showered in flowers, and turning to box five she blew Erik a kiss as he threw her another red rose, which she deftly caught.

In box eight Raoul and Meredith grinned as they looked on at box five's masked occupant and the reigning Diva, their friends were so very much in love that it was beautiful.

"I wonder if Erik would tutor me?" Meredith asked,

"Only if he teaches me at the same time," Raoul replied, "I have heard Erik sing and he could enchant the birds from the very trees with that voice," Raoul finished.

"When did you hear Monsieur Jardinier sing?" Meredith asked, Raoul looked on as the cast took their final bows and the curtain closed for the last time,

"A lifetime ago," he replied, as he kissed his lovely wife and smiled with all the love in his heart at his wonderful Meredith.

"Come let us congratulate our house's Prima Donna," Meredith insisted, as they exited the box and headed back stage.

ooo

Back stage was chaos as everyone wanted to hug and congratulate Christine, including one man who could nervously finally come out of hiding, suddenly the throng split like the parting of the red sea and there in the background stood Erik, a grin across what could be seen of his face, as Christine spotted him she ran for his arms, and the gossip regarding masked men and ghosts started; to be rapidly silence by the most unusual source,

"Silence the lot of you!" Carlotta barked, as hush descended and everyone including Erik and Christine turned to face the former Diva, "He is no ghost!" Carlotta declared haughtily

"He is Monsieur Erik Jardinier, a musical genius not a mad man and he was injured long after the death of that wretched ghost!" she announced before walking up to a now cringing Erik who held Christine like a shield,

"My husband is completely enamoured of my voice after you taught me, he says it is now the most beautiful he has ever heard me,"

and then with a sweeping curtsey she added "Thank you, Maestro." The crowd remained silent, as Erik's jaw dropped in shock, and he stood there speechless.

Carlotta then stood up and grinning she whispered to Erik, "I seem to have floored you again Maestro!"

and as Erik blushed behind his mask, with a cheeky wink Carlotta went to the arms of her own husband.

Suddenly two weedy voices could be made out, "Bella Diva," declared Andre as he strode onto the back stage,

"Divine simply divine," Firmin called following behind him, closely followed by Raoul and Meredith, along with several other patrons.

As the noisy congratulations started up again. It was not until the two managers waded through the cast and crew that they noticed the masked man holding their Diva, and a chill ran down their spines as they stared right at Erik, who just smiled sweetly back. Andre was the first to approach and he cautiously came up to Erik and to Christine's bemusement, poked Erik's chest,

"You are real?" Andre asked as Erik's smile started to falter,

"Of course, I am real!" Erik declared, looking annoyed,

"Are you Monsieur Jardinier?" Andre asked,

"No, I am the Persian Chief of Police! Who do you think I am?" Erik responded getting nervous as Christine squeezed his hand and Andre turned to Firmin,

"So, he is not a ghost?" Firmin whispered to his rattled colleague,

"It seems he is real," Andre whispered back.

By this time Raoul, Meredith and the other patrons were looking strangely at the two managers, when a cry went up,

"There you are Jardinier, must congratulate you on my sun room, the wife adores it! And Madame Jardinier, your voice is made of heaven itself!" the managers turned around to see Rene Mifroid walking up to Erik, who sighed with relief as Christine smiled sweetly at the man who was once sent to trap the very man whose architectural praises he sang,

"I am so pleased to hear that, Commissioner Mifroid," Erik declared as the Commissioner of the surete shook Erik's hand and turned to look at the two managers,

"Are you two feeling well, you both seem very pale?" the Commissioner asked, Andre stared at Erik as Firmin wiped his now damp brow,

"You know this gentleman?" Andre asked, the Commissioner looked puzzled,

"Of course, I know this gentleman, he is the famous architect Erik Jardinier, Architect to the aristocracy!" Commissioner Mifroid declared to the two shaking and pale managers, "Why?" he asked,

Andre looked around and realised that he and Firmin were the centre of attention as everyone now was silent and looking at them,

"Oh, no reason, he reminded us someone we used to know," Andre explained weakly, as Firmin stared at the floor.

Raoul saved the day at that point, "Gentlemen I know that this has been a trying time for you, so I think that you would both be better grabbing a glass of champagne and enjoying the success, the run starts on Monday," Raoul reminded them,

Andre and Firmin took their cue, "Yes I think that is a wonderful idea," Firmin remarked as he ventured another look at Erik, and with that both managers turned around and headed to the table where the champagne was being served.

"Strange?" Commissioner Mifroid remarked at their retreating backs,

"They have not been themselves since the Phantom's last escapade," Madame Giry told him as she walked up to the main group, Meg came up behind her,

"They are just not operatic enough," Meg explained as everyone started to laugh and Erik breathed a huge sigh of relief.

ooo

It was nearly an hour later when Christine and Erik finally got to her dressing room. Christine opened the door to find it full of red roses, each one tied with a black ribbon, turning to Erik she squealed and flung her arms around him again.

"Erik they are beautiful," she declared planting a huge kiss on his lips and shutting the door with her foot, as a panting Nadir came through the mirror.

"Do not mind me!" he stated as the couple continued their kiss.

As they broke apart Christine turned to Nadir, "Did you see the opera? I thought you would be sitting in the box with Erik," she asked,

"I saw the opera and your performance was beyond magnificent," Nadir remarked catching his breath "but…"

"But Nadir had penance for the lessons nightmare, so I insisted that he ferry all the other flowers down to the house as there was not enough room for them and my roses to you," Erik informed her.

"Erik that was mean of you, Poor Nadir running around the cellars with flowers," Christine chided her smirking husband, "And before you even think about it you are going to help bring my roses down as well, it should not all be done by Nadir!" she instructed Erik as the smirk fell off his face,

"Yes angel," Erik replied,

"right you can start with the first lot as I have to get changed, then Erik I would very much like it if you and Nadir escorted me to the post gala party, since I have patrons to charm and friends to thank." She informed both men, as grumbling Erik started to collect vases of roses, and with his and Nadir's arms full they left Christine in her dressing room to get changed.

ooo

Fifty large vases and a lot of walking later, a very nervous but proud Erik escorted Christine to the party with Nadir walking beside them. Christine noted the way Erik shook. He was going to be socialising with people he used to terrorise, and who once had tried to hunt him down, she was proud that he had summoned the bravery to do so, love really had changed him for the better.

ooo

The party was in full swing when they arrived, but the noisy chatter rapidly turned to applause for their Diva, Christine felt faint as she entered the main foyer at all the attention but Erik's hand in hers kept her grounded. The night wore on, and Nadir wandered off as, the patrons fawned over Christine. Her colleagues congratulated her and through it all Erik took his place at her side; None of the opera staff except of course Madame Giry and Meg knew that The Phantom of the Opera still walked amongst them!

Raoul and Meredith managed to grab Christine and Erik to themselves, of course being the principal patrons meant the Vicomte and Vicomtess had some entitlements.

"How did you learn to sing like that? Your Casta Diva was divine," Meredith asked Christine as the four found a small haven of peace amidst the throng of the celebration.

"It is all down to my Erik," Christine replied grinning at her suddenly bashful husband,

"Well," Erik cleared his throat, "it is a team effort, Christine had the most angelic voice to start with… I just worked with her to enhance what was already present," Erik told the enthralled Vicomtess.

"I have to say your voice gets better every time I hear it, is that what true love does?" Raoul asked as Christine thanked him graciously.

"It is; my angel has truly given me wings, with Erik beside me my voice just soars," Christine explained as she kissed Erik's masked cheek.

ooo

After what seemed like forever, Christine and Erik finally managed to get away from the gala and met back up with Delphine who had watched from back stage with Madame Giry, Meg, Nadir and Jean at Madame Giry's apartment for a more personal celebration of the nights success.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Christine asked as the friends quietened down, "I would like to extend an invitation to our home on my day off which is Wednesday to celebrate my Erik's first real birthday, it will be for dinner and a night of ghost stories, there will be cake!" she declared as everyone including Erik, agreed that it sounded like fun.

ooo

"What on earth do you get a man who has everything and can invent anything else he could want, grumbled Jean to Nadir as the two men escorted Delphine out of the opera house later that evening.

Delphine just grinned, she already had plans for Erik's birthday, but her items were for Christine's use and Erik's enjoyment, so she said nothing, as Nadir came up with a brilliant idea,

"Do you think he will like it?" Jean asked as Nadir grinned sagely at him,

"Yes, Erik will be over the moon, and I can guarantee, that Christine will thank you for it too," Nadir replied,

"Consider it done," Jean declared as the two men shook hands and with Nadir still escorting Delphine, went their separate ways.

ooo

Christine managed between her rehearsal and lesson schedule to nip out and purchase her presents for Erik, she had brought him a new fountain pen as he had almost worn the nib out on his old one, it had a sapphire set in the top of the cap and was made of solid silver, with a platinum nib, along with that she got him a new crepe pan for a joke present since his original one she had disposed of months ago, and finally she had taken a few refresher lessons with Delphine, to polish her fan dance, she was determined to set his birthday on fire, once everyone else had left of course. Christine knew that Delphine had bought Erik two large Ostrich feather fans for his birthday along with a secret box which Christine had seen the contents of and was more than happy with. With her last purchase of some fine brandy for Erik she scurried back to the opera house as she was needed, a matinee could not run if it's Diva was out shopping.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello Leonie, Thank you for your review. I as I said a little Kay, could not resist the Siamese, and a little Leroux, Erik's face and a lot of ALW.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

 **Fantomfan33 Please take the credit for the inspiration of the Hat. For anyone interested there is a funny segue about hats with Erik and the Persian in her book Siren of the Sea, a wonderful AU of our favourite POTO characters, please do read it, and her other stories they are just wonderful.**

A Phantastic Birthday With a Feathered Hat and a Fan Dance.

It was after seven o'clock, that Wednesday evening when everyone met up at the lake house. Sitting down with the birthday boy everyone piled Erik's lap with presents. Madame Giry and Meg had brought him a bottle of Cologne. Erik had to agree it smelt very nice as he removed the stopper and sniffed the aroma from the bottle, then insisted that he wore it for the evening. Returning from the bathroom, and taking centre seat Erik picked up a large hexagonal wrapped box the label read, 'For the bain of my life and best friend,'

"This is clearly your present Daroga?" Erik questioned as he sniffed it suspiciously, then rattled it and finally with Nadir sniggering, curiosity got the better of Erik and he opened it…

"Wow!" Meg declared "My favourite colour!" as Erik removed a large black cavalier style hat from the box.

In effect the hat was very similar to the hat Erik wore as the Red Death. It was however the large ostrich plumes that had caught Meg's fancy, they were the most garish Purple. Erik looked straight at Christine for guidance, there was a smile on her face, but her eyes glittered in a way that dared Erik to be rude about the gift.

"How lovely, thank you Daroga," Erik forced his voice to say, "A black felt hat, it can look splendid in my collection with my other seven black felt hats," he finished with a smile that both Nadir and Christine knew all too well was a disguised grimace.

"Well what is a Pirate Captain without a large hat?" Nadir declared, clearly proud of his choice.

Erik opened his mouth to retort but Christine interrupted him as she thrust out her first present wrapped in a small oblong box and leaning close to her husband to hand it to him she sniffed, coughed and returned to her seat. Erik opened the box to reveal his new fountain pen, "It is beautiful, Angel!" Erik happily declared as he leapt up and quickly embraced his wife and kissed her cheek.

As he pulled back he noticed his darling wife was a faint shade of green, she was also holding her breath. Puzzled at this Erik resumed his seat by the fire and looked around… Suddenly everyone in the room had a peculiar expression on their face, as they tried not to breath. Jean broke the silence that had descended by pulling his handkerchief out and holding it under his nose,

"I say have the cats hidden a dead weasel in here somewhere?" he asked as he coughed and joined Christine in her pale green complexion,

"No, they cannot get into the cellars anymore," Erik replied as Meg started to heave, and Madame Giry looked at her daughter,

"Well I have to admit that it does smell like the water closet has backed up!" she declared as she too covered her nose with her handkerchief.

Nadir was perspiring, "There is a pungent odour smells like drying goat meat," he declared as Delphine covered her nose with her handkerchief, Nadir joined her also covering his nose.

Meg recovered her breath long enough to add her thoughts to the situation, "It smells like that really hot summer when the undertaker forgot to seal Uncle Henri's coffin," she declared as she too placed her handkerchief over her nose.

Madame Giry pulled her handkerchief from her face and stared at her daughter, "MEG!" she shouted, "that was not polite!"

Then with no one else prepared to point out the issue, Madame Giry took as deep a breath as she dared, as Erik turned his head and suddenly went as green as his wife,

"Merde!" he declared, as he sniffed his jacket, "that awful smell is me!"

"Did you put the new cologne on top of your normal one?" Madame Giry asked, glad she did not have to bring up the subject of the large rotting elephant in the room,

"Yes?" Erik said as he too grabbed his handkerchief and realised that, that smelt just as bad.

"They have reacted against each other, Erik, grab some lemons rub the cut lemons over where the colognes are and shower then some fresh clothes," Christine's muffled voice instructed,

"Nadir open the front door please?" she added as Erik shot off to the kitchen and then with several lemons in hand dashed into the bathroom.

ooo

One lemony fresh Erik and a lot of ribbing from Nadir later, the party continued, Delphine's present had Erik seriously puzzled,

"Err thank you Delphine, for the umm… white ostrich feather fans, and the sealed box marked for opening after the party only," Erik said with a gentle smile.

Then Christine's next present made everyone but Nadir and him, roar with laughter, as Erik unwrapped a new cast iron crepe pan, followed by a bottle of fine cognac.

"My Angel," Erik declared as he kissed Christine, and found that this time she responded to his kiss.

Sitting back down Erik was surprised to see Jean stand up with a role of paper in his hand, with a seal on it, "Urm," Jean started, "Erik I have to thank you for you are the older brother I always wanted but never had until I met you, this present is not only to celebrate your birthday but to thank you for your friendship," Jean blushed as he finished his speech and handed Erik the paper.

Breaking open the seal and reading, Erik gasped, "My dear Jean… Thank you from the bottom of my heart," Erik declared as he handed the paper to Christine,

"Erik?" Christine asked faintly,

"Angel it is the deed for a sizable plot of land just outside Paris, big enough for a decent sized home for us," Erik informed her as she slowly stood and with eyes shimmering crossed the room and hugged Jean,

"Thank you… Thank you so much!" Christine declared wiping tears from her eyes.

"I would not thank me just yet," Jean replied cheekily, "the plot next door is going to become mine and Meg's own home… I just need a decent architect to design the house,"

"I do not know where you are going to find one of those?" Nadir pointed out as Erik scowled at him and all the friends laughed.

ooo

Dinner was a delightful affair and enjoyed by all, then as Erik lowered the lamps in the sitting room, Christine vanished into the kitchen reappearing shortly with a platter on which sat the biggest tart au Opera, Erik had ever seen. As everyone finished their slice of Birthday tart, Christine gave Erik his third birthday present, and with a small schooner of sherry for the ladies and a balloon of the new brandy for the men everyone got comfortable for the the second part of the evening.

Delphine told the story of the Doll who came to life, and Christine shuddered at the memory of the mannequin of her that Erik once had, then Meg told a comic tale of the Opera Ghost and his fancy for stealing stockings and hair ribbons. Erik was in too good a mood to be annoyed with the cheeky ballet rat, then Madame Giry told a tale from her childhood of screaming Banshees. Just as she drew the story to a close a ghastly wail from everywhere at once filled the air and Meg screamed, Erik burst out laughing,

"Seems I can still frighten you!" Erik pointed out as Meg threw a cushion from the couch at him.

Nadir cleared his throat and waited for Meg and Erik to settle down before he started his tail of the Ifrit, the Persian demon who terrorises anyone who crossed it, Erik sat grinning as he listened to the tale, everyone else was getting nervous when Erik clapped his hands loudly and the ladies jumped and squealed, as the men laughed,

"That was rotten!" Meg declared,

"Erik that was mean!" Christine added as she held her hand to her chest with fear.

Delphine then threw the other couch cushion at Erik, as Madame Giry laughed. Then Erik clicked his fingers and every light in the room went out, everyone else jumped at this moment, then suddenly a match flared, and Erik's masked face appeared in the glow of a fire torch, a few stifled yelps followed as Erik grinned horribly,

"Follow me to the Garden room and there I will tell a terrifying tale of the monster of Frankenstein, the new Prometheus," Erik's voice had become distant and eerie. As the un-nerved friends settled in the garden room.

Erik took his torch and holding it high, stood beneath the iron tree beside Raoul gnome, as he started to recite from memory the ghastly work of Mary Shelley.

As Erik drew his story to a close, everyone was huddled together when the torch in Erik's hand, suddenly flared brightly,

"Ahh!" Yelped Christine, "You have set Raoul alight!" she declared as Erik apparently just clicked the fingers of his other hand and the lights came back on.

Suddenly Christine dashed out and returned with a bowl of water that she doused the flaming gnome with,

"Well I have now had two long ago wishes!" Erik sniggered to Nadir and Jean; who grinned back, then Erik went and stood stoically by the now partially charred and wet gnome, and with a serious face, took a breath and really annoyed his wife.

"Alas Poor Raoul, I knew him well Nadir!" Erik solemnly declared as he placed his torch less hand on his heart and hung his head at the gnome.

"Ha, Ha!" Christine declared sarcastically as she placed the bowl on the floor, "I will let you off from a scolding for setting fire to Raoul since it is your birthday," she told him and almost too late realised what she had said as Erik gave a massive evil grin and turned to the door with the torch still in his hand.

"Stop right there Monsieur!" Christine yelled as Erik tried to exit the room, and came to a grinding halt in the doorway, "The gnome Raoul, I meant! Leave the real one alone!" Christine chided him as Erik grinned and Christine realised, he was doing this just to annoy her.

ooo

After a short break for tea, everyone crowded into the garden room again as Christine started the final story, the siren of the underground lake…

ooo

Meanwhile in the cellars, the Rat catcher was doing his last round of the day, his sack was nearly full and as he wandered the passageways he thought of the new boots he could get with the days takings as his old ones were worn through and no longer gave him a grip on the slippery surfaces of the damp stone as he walked. He turned quickly as he reached the ramp down to the lake and his traitorous boots had the last laugh as he lost his footing and skidded sack and all at a smart turn of speed down the ramp and straight towards the lake…

ooo

In the garden room Christine had her audience captivated as she wove a tale of the creature in Erik's lake, who stole the souls of those who entered the water without the creature's permission. She was building to a climax with the heroine of her story just about to fall into the waiting siren's clutches to be forever entombed in the water, when…

ooo

As the Rat catcher finished his slide down the ramp, he realised that he was heading straight for the lake and screamed, this was promptly followed by a loud splash as he landed in the water and as he bobbed to the surface he screamed again…

At the point of the first scream everyone in the garden room jumped and scowled at Erik.

"Really this has gone too far Erik!" Christine pointed out as Erik stood with his mouth open,

"Angel that was not me!" Erik declared innocently, "I…" Erik was interrupted by the second scream, and quickly realised that there was the sound of splashing water filtering into the room,

"Nadir, did you close the front door earlier?" Erik asked,

"No, it is still open, I forgot," Nadir replied,

"Then someone has really fallen in the lake!" Erik declared as he and Nadir darted from the front door to the edge of the lake and watched as a tatty old top hat with extinguished candle stubs floated past.

"That silly old sod!" Erik explained to his perplexed friend, "The Rat catcher has fallen in the lake again," Erik added, unimpressed as he untied the boat and hopped in, Nadir joined him as everyone else crowded around the doorway to watch as Erik lit the lantern on the bow and Nadir reached into the water to rescue the errant hat as he and Erik paddled off to seek the soggy rat catcher.

ooo

Erik steered the boat up to where the rat catcher was floundering in the water.

"Really Maurice, stand up the water is only two feet deep here!" Erik exclaimed as the rat catcher stopped panicking and stood up dripping and picked up his water filled sack, feeling a right idiot as he climbed back onto the shore. As Erik steered the boat towards the dock by the house he yelled at the Rat Catcher, "Get new boots, and stop falling into my lake, you will scare the fish!"

ooo

One rescued and very soggily embarrassed rat catcher now released back to work later, Christine finally got to the end of her story.

"I might have known that Erik would rescue the damsel in distress!" laughed Meg as she stood up at the end of the story.

"Yes, and you will be in distress if we are any later getting back!" Madame Giry reminded her daughter, "We have a class tomorrow morning," she remarked as she pulled her cloak on ready to leave.

"I shall see you later at the rehearsal," Christine said as she and Erik stood by the front door as the guests filtered out each wishing Erik a happy birthday as they said their goodbyes and left.

ooo

As Christine pottered around clearing up from the party she instructed Erik to sit in his chair and enjoy his presents. As Erik went to open the sealed box, Christine shot up beside him and gingerly removed it from his fingers,

"Uh, Uh Erik, that is part of your present from Delphine and It is for my use, I will show you once the room is tidy," Christine told her bemused husband. "but you can hang on to these!" she declared as she handed him the two ostrich feather fans. Erik sat there in his reading chair staring at the fans, wondering what on earth made Delphine think he wanted such items. Suddenly Christine came out of the kitchen and handed Erik a note, she still had the sealed box in her hand and as Erik took the note she grinned at him.

"I mean what the note says so you had better stick to it!" she declared as with a flourish and a grin she scampered into her dressing room.

Erik read the note aloud, "This is the last part of your birthday present," he started, You, will not touch or reach out for me until I say so, you will sit in your chair until I say so, if you do this you will enjoy this present very much, Love Christine," he finished. Erik sat puzzled in his chair and with the note in one hand and the fans in the other he waited for his wife.

ooo

In her dressing room, Christine was changing out of her gown and into the contents of the box, giggling to herself, she fluffed her hair and finished tying the last few ribbons that held the clothing that was in the box together, before taking a deep breath she stepped out into the sitting room.

Erik did not even look up as she came in he was staring into the flames in the fireplace as Christine snuck up and reached for the fans from his hand. Erik's jaw dropped as his eyes snapped up to stare at his lovely wife, "Thank you Erik," Christine giggled, I shall need these now," she told her awe-struck husband as opening the fans she stepped away from him into the middle of the room and covering herself with the fans, she waited for Erik to respond.

Erik could not respond, his mind was playing tricks, he was sure he had just imagined his Christine wearing nothing but underclothes of sheer lace … and not a lot of it, she stood there fans hovering around her waiting for him to say or do something … anything. "Angel?" Christine asked as Erik struggled to even breath as his eyes devoured the sight before him, and his hand that held the note released it. Both arms came down on the arms of the chair and his hands gripped the leather tight. "Wow! Christine!" was all Erik could say as his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Mask off!" Christine instructed, and as Erik placed his mask on the table beside his chair and resumed his death grip on the chair, she giggled and with Erik now panting heavily she started her little performance.

ooo

Christine just made it to rehearsal in time the following afternoon, it was a short run through to brush up before the performance run started the following day. On arriving back at the lake house, she noted Erik was up, dressed and sitting in his reading chair holding the feather fans again with a big grin on his face,

"Erik, what are you doing with those?" Christine asked smiling at him, as Erik stood up and stalked towards her. He said nothing just grinned and handed her a note, before stalking into their bedroom. Christine read the note, out loud, "Christine, it is my turn now, at my command you will do as I say, you will not touch me until I say so, this is a little something to help you unwind ready for your run as Norma. I hope you will enjoy this, love Erik." At that moment Erik came out of the bedroom wearing only his black mask and his Silk embroidered robe with his black silk Pyjama bottoms on, in one hand he held a thorn less red rose and a black ostrich feather,

"Erik a fan dance for me?" Christine questioned,

"No, you will see!" Erik informed her with his grin growing as he gave his instructions for the start of the evening, "Clothes off!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello again Leonie, Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying my story so much. I like to try to keep most of the story sweet with some angst as too much sugar is bad for me.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **This chapter contains scenes of the equivalent of a hen night, 1880's stylised complete with drunkenness and discussions of Adult toys. It remains a high T rating but may offend some. If a rowdy hen night is not your idea of reading material, please feel free to wait for the next chapter.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

A Ladies Night, Arak and Eggnog

The end of the run of Norma had finally arrived, and although the production had cemented Christine as the Prima Donna, she was relieved, it was over, and the next production was not due to be announced until the Bal Masque on New Year's Eve.

Now all that was left was Meg's 'Farewell to Mademoiselle' party tonight and Jean's stag event on the Tuesday, with the men travelling to Dieppe starting early Sunday morning for a game of real life Pirate ships and the ladies following later in the day with an overnight stop half way before everyone arrived in Dieppe. Then Christmas, Meg and Jean's wedding and the Bal Masque. Christine was sitting in her bath as she reflected happily on how this last year had been so markedly different from the year before, and how glad she was. This time last year a very despondent Christine was shut away in the Chateau de Chagny staring at four walls and despairing about her confused feelings, trying to convince herself that she loved Raoul and it was only the music, and not the Phantom that she missed so desperately. This year she was soaking in her bath in her home, married to the afore mentioned Phantom, who was now reformed as an architect and composer, called Erik Jardinier.

Erik in the meantime was sneaking up to Madame Giry's, plotting a little prank. He knew that the ladies were celebrating Meg's upcoming nuptials at her mother's home and Nadir had hinted that Delphine had something special planned that he would love to be a fly on the wall for. Given that Jean also wanted to know what ladies would do to celebrate a friend's wedding, Erik had already planned for the three of them to hide in one of his passages that had a mirror window into Madame Giry's parlour to see what the ladies got up to.

Erik sighed; then Meg had invited Meredith de Chagny and Raoul also wanted to join the men when Jean had mentioned to him about the little peep party the men had planned, so now four curious men would be hiding in the tunnel behind Madame Giry's parlour. Erik grinned, at least none of the others would know about this little prank, as he cradled the bottle of Arak in his hand, a little enticement to liven up the evening; Madame Giry had outdone herself, with Meg and Christine's help the ladies had catered a small buffet for the event and Madame Giry had made a bowl of her famous recipe Eggnog, a bowl full of cooked Milk, cream, sugar, egg yolk and a touch of anise, since the stoic Madame did not believe that every drink required alcohol; a bowl full that now sat ready to drink on her dining table just begging to be spiked with a liberal dose of alcohol. A dose that Erik was going to provide.

After sneaking through the trap door from the corridor into Madame Giry's, Erik was planning to tip a reasonable measure of Arak into the Bowl and vanish. However just as he was tipping the contents of the bottle into the eggnog, he heard Madame Giry and Meg coming back into the apartment and with the bottle emptying its contents into the bowl, Erik's attention was diverted as he listened carefully in case the ladies made their way to the parlour and caught him. Finally, the ladies seemed to deposit something in the hall of the apartment and leave again. Erik breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to what he was doing, only to notice that the full bottle was now empty.

"Merde," Erik whispered as he stirred the now very full punch bowl to mix the alcohol into the drink before he took the cork stuck it back in the now empty bottle and snuck back through the trapdoor and went home.

ooo

Erik entered the house and deposited the bottle into the bin in the kitchen and headed into see Christine, who was sitting at her dressing table styling her hair ready for the evening.

"What are you men planning to do this evening?" Christine asked as Erik came up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek,

"We are going to Jean's for a game or two of Pirate ships and a meal before coming home, since you ladies are not available tonight," Erik sulked. Christine giggled,

"I am sorry angel, but this evening is for ladies only, Delphine is quite strict on that, she has a plan for Meg's party, a surprise, that is all I know." Christine informed him as Erik sat on the spare bed and sighed.

"I shall miss you," Erik told her, and Christine rose from her stool and joined him on the bed,

"How much?" she asked, as Erik looked at her with a glint in his eyes,

"This much!" he replied removing his mask as he then grabbed his wife and pinned her to the bed smothering her in kisses.

ooo

Christine was glad some time later that afternoon, that Erik had not mussed up her hair as she dressed ready to head up to Madame Giry's for the party. Erik had already met up with Nadir and both of them had headed out of the house, no doubt on their way to Jean's bachelor apartment soon to become Jean and Meg's first marital home.

ooo

Erik had indeed met up with Nadir at the lake house… and Jean and Raoul at the Rue Scribe gate, before guiding them up to the corridor that ran beside Madame Giry's Parlour and the Mirrored window that they would use to view this mysterious party from. Erik had set up four folding chairs, so the men would be comfortable as well as a small selection of wine and four glasses, Nadir had bought a picnic of Darius cooked, middle eastern street food, that could be eaten without a plate or cutlery, so they did not get hungry during their spying mission. The men were already seated, munching on lamb koftas in pitta bread, as Delphine Meg and Madame Giry entered the Parlour to finish getting it ready for the party.

"Really, Delphine," Madame Giry sighed, "You want us to move the dining table to one side and put the chairs and the couch in a circle with the coffee table in the middle, why?" "Madame Giry asked,

"Because my surprise requires all the ladies to see whilst I explain," Delphine replied, "I have branched out into not only advice to support Marriage but also after experimentation, I have come up with some tools that can be used alongside my advice to always ensure a happy marriage," Delphine finished explaining, as the three ladies started to move the furniture around.

ooo

Once the room was set, Madame Giry and Meg went to the kitchen to start laying out the buffet to go on the dining table along with the eggnog, and the men spent a frustrating few minutes as Delphine's back blocked their view as she laid items out on the coffee table and covered it with a cloth and placed a pile of pastel coloured materials on the chair beside where she was sitting. As she finished a knock in the front door heralded the other ladies arriving and the men settled back as Christine, Meredith and; Jean gasped; his mother Genevieve made themselves comfortable as the party got under way with the ladies being given a glass of Eggnog to start as Delphine introduced the evenings events.

Christine, took a sip of the drink swallowed, coughed and then raised the cup to her nose, the smell was familiar. Around her the others sipped their drinks and there was a small chorus of coughing before everyone, but Christine took another sip, no coughing and the rest of the ladies finished their first cup, as Christine tried to remember where she had smelt the aroma coming from the eggnog before. Delphine launched into the plan for the night of buffet then information for the married lady and little quizzes with a prize for the winners, Christine realised the smell was of anise, her memory recalled it from the Arak she had given Erik to get him to talk after the soiree. Christine remembered her promise to Erik to be careful what she said and put her drink down,

"Madame Giry, your eggnog is divine, but I have had indigestion today and would not like to ruin the evening, could I have a cup of tea please?" Christine asked gently.

Once Madame Giry had given Christine her cup of tea, and another cup of eggnog for everyone else, Delphine looked around her at the ladies as they sat much more relaxed then when they had arrived and waited for her to continue,

"Right ladies, shall we have a small bite to eat and then start with the evening proper?" Delphine asked as she and four tiddly ladies and a rather sober Christine went to the table and helped themselves to the buffet. Behind the mirror Erik uncorked a bottle of red and started pouring four glasses for the men, as the ladies brought their plates to their seats and sat down.

ooo

Delphine took a deep breath and pulled the cover off the contents of the coffee table, "Ladies may I introduce you to a set of tools to enhance your marriages, this is the current selection of Delphine's Delights of the Boudoir," Delphine proudly announced as the ladies gasped blushed and giggled.

On the table were some strange items, a paddle made of leather, an odd-looking porcelain vase on a stand, some feathers on a stick and other weird items. Meg had one look at the items and decided that she had better have a cup of tea also and not have any more of her mother's eggnog, it was making her woozy, and she had to hold her tongue lest she let it slip about her premarital activities otherwise she could end up with a eunuch for a husband.

Meanwhile the men sat behind their mirrored window and gawped. Erik and Jean remembering the last foray into this area were feeling very nervous, Erik just prayed that Christine remembered to not discuss him, he cast a look at Jean and both men took a deep sigh and waited, dreading the rest of the evening.

Genevieve was the first to break the barrier and she reached forward giggling and lifted up a small length of leather stitched like a shoe lace and shaped into a circle held together by a metal washer it had metal aglets on each end of it and looked like a tiny adjustable bracelet. Madame Giry was on her third glass of eggnog and she looked at Genevieve holding the leather ring and started to laugh,

"To think that when we were younger, if this is what I think it is, a girl would have to use a hair ribbon, now you can use leather!" Genevieve said.

Meredith, Meg and Christine were puzzled, Delphine put them out of their misery.

"My dear young ladies this is a device to ensure that your husband always remains standing to attention for your affections, you slip it on him as far up as it will go and tighten it to keep his interest, used correctly it also enhances his enjoyment." Delphine finished, as Christine held out her hand to Genevieve, who dropped the leather item into Christine's palm, where she examined it pulling on the aglets and then pushing them back into the washer to make the circle smaller then bigger.

Behind the mirrored window, the men were each just accepting a glass of wine from Erik when Christine's voice was heard,

"Does this come in just the one size?" Christine asked, "It will never fit my husband it is too small even at its biggest setting!"

"Not again!" whimpered Erik, blushing furiously behind his mask as he took a large gulp of his wine. Nadir elbowed his red eared friend,

"You really will not fit into a small jar, will you?" he quipped quietly as Erik glowered at him,

"Shut up Daroga!" Erik hissed, Jean and Raoul did not quite hear the other two and so were confused.

Seeing the glower in Erik's eyes Jean whispered to Raoul wisely "I would not ask if I were you!"

Meanwhile the now drunk ladies; unaware of their being spied upon were giggling again,

"Wow Christine, your husband sounds impressive," Meredith commented, "beautiful voice, beautiful height, and as they say in England really large feet!" she finished, draining her cup of eggnog, and asking for another one.

"Really large feet?" Meg asked,

"Yes," Meredith replied, taking her refilled cup from Madame Giry, "In England we say that the larger a pair of feet a man has the bigger his… Urm… prospects!" Meredith took a sip of her eggnog, "It is a shame really, Raoul only has small feet!" Meredith stated and took another sip of her drink, as the other ladies giggled at her blatant remark "Does that Ring come in a smaller size as that one is too big for my husband even on its smallest setting?" Meredith asked, as the other ladies laughed at her question.

Behind the mirror Raoul was dying of embarrassment, all three of the other men were staring at him, he could feel the pity in their eyes. As Nadir tried to save the situation by offering everyone falafel.

Back in the parlour, Delphine reached into a valise she had brought with her and produced two more rings same design, one smaller and one bigger,

"there you go!" she said as she handed the smaller one to Meredith and the larger one to Christine, "The smaller one is from the Pony range and the larger one is from the stallion range.

"How much?" Meredith and Christine asked together, Delphine told them the price as she wrote their orders down. Meg then noticed the pile of materials beside Delphine,

"What are those?" she asked. Delphine looked up from the order slip she had written out,

"these are for the lady who wishes to titillate her husband," Delphine replied as she lifted one of the pieces of material from the pile and opened it up.

The ladies gasped as the material turned out to be a beautiful lacy peignoir of the thinnest silk they had ever seen, in fact it was see-through,

"I have matching Chemises as well!" Delphine announced as she handed each lady one of the garments to look at,

"My Erik will adore me wearing this," Christine stated holding up a pale blue chemise, can I have one in pale blue and another in pale green and one in lilac?" Christine asked as Delphine told her the price and wrote the order down,

"I would like a matching set in white and another in lilac also," Madame Giry piped up, "Meg's size," she added as Meg looked shocked, "Your wedding night and honeymoon trousseau," Madame Giry told her stunned daughter, as Meg then gave her mother a huge hug.

"Can I have one in peach and one in pale green," Meredith then requested, "Raoul will faint when he sees me in one," she giggled.

Back behind the Mirror the men perked up and were seriously paying attention, each one dreaming of their lady wearing their new chemises just for them. Then Meg's voice broke all four men from their reverie.

"What is that strange vase on a stand?" Meg asked, Delphine grinned,

"that is the marriage protection vase," she replied,

"What?" Genevieve questioned "It looks like a maypole upside down?"

"What is a maypole?" Meg had to ask, the answer came from a shocking source,

"That part of a man, that you only get to see after you are married," Madame Giry replied,

"Unless you are Annette then you get to see it during the interval of la Papillion once a night for two weeks," giggled Delphine, "instructing the lead Male really Annette?"

Madame Giry started laughing, "it was one time during those two weeks, thank you," she retorted. Meg sat there with her mouth open in shock, this was disturbing, her mother was discussing having sex and she was by Meg's calculations unmarried at the time. This was too much information.

It was too much information for the men sitting also in shock behind the mirror, Madame Giry had as far as any of them knew been such a stalwart of propriety, who knew that in her younger days she was so different? Then Delphine's voice cut back in,

"The Marriage protection vase is really a little item to keep a lady calm when her husband is either not in the mood or is not in the house, or not satisfying," Delphine told the ladies, "We have all heard about hysteria, and that is not good for a lady, well this little device along with an instruction booklet that comes with it ensures that a lady need never have hysteria again. So, for ladies without a convenient butler or gardener, this is the ideal tool for relaxation, for use at night, or day," Delphine declared, and so your husband does not get suspicious it comes with a handy stand and is glazed pottery with a hand painted pattern, so you can disguise it as a vase, and it protects your marriage, simple!" Delphine finished.

"Can I have two for either side of my bedroom mantel piece please," Genevieve asked. As Delphine took her order,

Christine piped up, I definitely do not need one of those,"

"Yes, we know," said Meg sounding bored, "It is not big enough!" as she and Christine giggled.

Jean was feeling very uncomfortable, that was something he did not need to know about his mother. Erik had almost given up on Christine being discreet when Nadir elbowed him,

"I think Christine is very impressed with you in all ways," he cheerfully whispered to Erik who scowled back at him, "Seriously, she keeps telling other ladies about you, almost to make them jealous, and as uncomfortable as it makes you, she sounds really proud that her husband is so perfect at singing, composing, architecture, and other matters, I would be very proud of myself and my abilities, if Delphine spoke so highly of me!" Nadir told Erik, "I would take it as the most massive ego boost and compliment if I were you," Nadir carried on as he elbowed Erik again, "Just think, you could be like the Vicomte, how very unsatisfying to know your wife thinks your feet are too small," Nadir sniggered.

"I suppose you have a point, Daroga," Erik replied, as he started to grin wolfishly, I definitely am more impressive than the Vicomte, in many ways," Erik finished, as back in the parlour Meg asked another question.

"Where did you get the sizes for your products from Delphine?" Meg asked, "Simple," Delphine replied, "I used a male model." At this statement, behind the mirror Nadir cleared his throat quietly whilst blushing violently,

"For the record," he stated, "I want it made clear that she got me drunk!" Nadir whispered, to three stunned men. Back in the Parlour,

"A model?" Christine asked, "Yes," Delphine replied, my beau, he agreed to let me take measurements and a casting of him for my products," Delphine explained.

"You mean that the vase is from a casting of Nadir?!" Meg declared, Madame Giry, started to snigger, it turned into a full laugh as Delphine, explained

"He did complain that the plaster bandages were cold when I placed them on him," she said sweetly, as the ladies giggled and blushed at the picture in their heads of Nadir wearing nothing but an astrakhan hat, blush and plaster bandages. Meg than had another burning question,

"So, what made you think to size your products up?" she asked. Delphine grinned, well when I was measuring my Beau, he was slightly drunk, and he told me of a friend he had in Persia, who upset the lady in charge and was threatened with being emasculated and having his personal aspects placed in a small jar, my Beau's friend apparently retorted 'are you so sure a small jar would hold me Madame,' and that gave me the idea to make a larger size and if there was a stallion then there had to be a pony so the smaller size was developed," Delphine finished with a smirk.

Back with the Men; Erik was glowing with embarrassment,

"Daroga, what is it with you, now you are telling everyone about my… trousers!" he growled quietly to his flushed friend,

"At least it stopped the Khanuman from carrying out her threat," Nadir retorted.

"True," Erik relented and thought for a moment finally he could not could not resist to embarrass Nadir after that last Persian revelation, "When Delphine took the measurements you could not have been that drunk Nadir," he whispered trying not to laugh, "and the bandages could not have been that cold, otherwise the vase would have been a lot smaller!" Erik finished with a breathless snigger, as Nadir went a further shade of red.

Raoul was feeling a little better, true, his ego had been ruined especially since Christine had revealed that Erik was more of a man than him, but the revelations about Nadir had made him feel better and he still held onto his main secret, so there was hope.

In the parlour, the eggnog bowl was nearly empty, a drunken Meredith, Genevieve Delphine and Madame Giry had ploughed through it. Meg and Christine were finishing another cup of tea and grateful that they were sober,

"What made you stop drinking the eggnog?" Christine whispered to her friend, "It was making me dizzy and I could not see clearly, Meg replied, one cup and I wanted to say things that could have gotten me into trouble," she added "why do you ask?" she finished,

"Because," Christine whispered back, "I think the eggnog has been spiked, and since I have only come across the smell of the alcohol used once before I am sure that it was spiked by my husband, you just wait until I get home!" Christine quietly told her friend.

Meredith drained yet another cup of eggnog and without looking handed her empty cup towards a tipsy Madame Giry, who after taking the empty cup from Meredith and placing it on the dining table, to Meg's horror grabbed the Marriage protection vase from the coffee table and filled it up with eggnog before placing it in Meredith's outstretched hand, with a giggle. If Meredith noticed her cup had changed, she did not react and just carried on sipping her drink from its new container.

Behind the mirror, Raoul was mortified,

"My wife is drinking from a cast of your…" he started to whisper to Nadir, who was watching wide eyed and just as horrified,

"That is not me!" Nadir interrupted him, "Delphine took the cast and used it only for the size, the vase is a smooth porcelain, no hint of me in it." Nadir justified.

Erik was impressed, at least Christine had stayed sober as had Meg. Jean also felt relief for the same reason. Raoul and Nadir on the other hand were decidedly uneasy. A month or so ago, Nadir had laughed when he found out Christine had told Meg about Erik being a 'stud in the bedroom', especially since Meg told Jean and Jean had told Erik. Erik was seriously embarrassed about it; ah but Karma was a cruel mistress and now it was Nadir's turn to cringe and blush, but the best or worst depending on opinion was left for Raoul.

Meredith slowly looked at the now half empty vase in her hand and hiccupped,

"You could not make a vase from my husband, but that is not a problem with me really, my concern is his urgh! … Most disgusting habit" she said slowly as the ladies listened with interest, as she turned and wagged a finger towards Christine, "Chrissy here will tell you...You see Raoul told me you were once his fiancée for six months and you stayed at the Chateau with him." Meredith hiccupped again and took another sip, "so you would have noticed the two handkerchiefs," she finished solemnly turning again towards the other ladies. "Anyway, as I was saying he has two handkerchiefs," Meredith continued, "He has a secret he…" Meredith shuddered "He picks his nose and wipes it on the second handkerchief, only when the handkerchief has gone stiff with yuk does he throw it away and use a new one, so un-Vicomte like!" She finished shamefully as the ladies gasped then giggled some more.

Meg whispered in Christine's ear, "That confirms that you definitely made the right choice."

Behind the mirror, Raoul went to protest and suddenly found a large pale hand clamped over his mouth. Erik was leaning across Jean to stop Raoul from making any noise that could alert the ladies to the men's presence. With his ultimate embarrassing secret out, Raoul wondered if he could annoy Erik enough that Erik would strangle him.

"Relax, Vicomte," Erik told the scarlet faced Raoul, "The ladies are drunk, and I doubt they will remember anything from tonight in the morning," Erik informed him as he slowly took his hand away from Raoul's mouth. Raoul was mortified,

"it is not just the ladies," he whispered "it is the fact that we are all sober and you all now know my darkest secret. Even Christine was so disgusted when she saw me the morning after the … err opera house roof, she barely let me kiss her cheek after that," he told the men.

Erik released a breath he did not notice he was holding, even after their marriage, he was secretly convinced that every kiss Christine had shared with the Vicomte had been as passionate as that kiss on the roof of the opera house, and now to have the Vicomte tell him that after that night Christine was not interested in kissing Raoul anymore, it made Erik's heart sore, his angel had pretty much been his all along.

"I am sure that it is not the worst secret anyone can have," Erik informed the Vicomte, trying to act like Christine had not already told him and that the information had not been immortalised in wood once again; since Erik had set fire to the first version in the garden room.

Raoul sighed, "I try so hard to be what others expect of me," he said miserably,

"Can I let you into a secret?" Erik said, as Raoul nodded miserably, "Stop trying to be what other people expect and be yourself, it is a fact that I learnt all too late, do not make the same mistake it only makes you miserable," Erik informed Raoul as Raoul smiled weakly at him.

Back in the Parlour Meredith drained the rest of her drink and stood up swaying in a non-existent breeze waving her now empty vase in the air.

"I have to admit though that I can ignore the handkerchief and I am glad my husband is delicate in his build," she started, "I am not one for messy affairs, so my husband is perfect for me, truth be told, and I would not want anyone else." She finished sitting back down abruptly with another hiccup.

Delphine smiled, "My Nadir is perfect for me, I could not think of a nicer gentleman to be with," she told the ladies,

"Here, Here," Genevieve agreed, "My Aristide is the man for me, it would be nice if he took me off the pedestal he places me on more often but that is what the vase is for," she grinned,

"My Erik is the other half of my soul," Christine told the ladies, "He is everything to me and I would kill to keep him, I could not live without him," Christine finished with a gentle smile,

"Ah, I still miss my Jules," Madame Giry said a tear in her eye, but I take pride that our daughter is making me so proud, I am sure her father is proud of her too." She finished wiping the tear from her eye, as Meg hugged her mother, then turned to the rest of the ladies,

"My Jean is my everything, He inspires my dancing and makes me smile," she said trying to look innocent "when I get married I will finally be able to understand what we have been talking about tonight," she finished, her smile remaining innocent.

Madame Giry looked at her daughter, "Finally understand?" she asked scoffing, "do not give me that rot, I know you have been doing more than just having dinner with him for many months now," she finished grinning at the look of shock on her daughter's face,

"H…Ho..How?" Meg asked weakly, "Simple," answered Delphine grinning at Madame Giry, "like mother like daughter!"

Meg sat there her mouth hanging open, to think she had tried to be so sneaky, and her mother knew all along. Madame Giry hugged her mortified daughter,

"I knew that he was the gentleman for you when I first met him, and since you and he were destined to get married, I let you get away with thinking that I did not know, she smiled, "but I have not trained a Corps de Ballet for over twenty years without learning some things." Madame Giry told Meg.

The men sat back behind the mirror each one lost in their thoughts as they heard their ladies speak of them with so much love. Jean was relieved that he was not going to lose his liberties, and that soon Meg would be his wife forever. The happy little glow the men were feeling did not last long as back in the parlour, Delphine picked up the paddle made of leather from the table and a set of what looked like leather straps and grinning turned to the ladies,

"This next part of the range is for those who enjoy discipline," she said with a leer as behind the mirror the men collectively held their breath for the next onslaught.

ooo

It was late that night when the men gingerly snuck out from the corridor, just as the ladies' party was winding down.

"And they say men are sex mad," Raoul weakly declared, once they were clearly out of earshot of the party.

"Well I just had my eyes well and truly opened," Jean agreed with him.

Erik and Nadir just smirked at the two younger men,

"To think they have just had a small taste of what we learnt years ago," Nadir quipped to Erik who grinned back at him,

"They would never have survived the pleasures of the harem in Persia," Erik replied,

"True but at least they would not be so shocked," Nadir said as he and Erik sniggered, and the four men made their way back to the Rue Scribe gate.

ooo

At the gate Jean and Raoul, thanked Erik for an 'interesting' evening and the four men agreed a time to meet for the carriage to the Dock yard in the morning for the stag event for Jean,

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing in Dieppe?" Erik asked,

"Playing real life Pirate Ships with a twist," Nadir replied, "Raoul and I have it all figured out. Just bring the hat I gave you for your birthday with you and you will see, I shall see you, Raoul and Jean here ready to depart just after Seven tomorrow morning." Nadir said as he jauntily swaggered off into the night.

"We had best go and meet the carriage, to escort my wife and Jean's mother home," Raoul said as they too said farewell until the morning. Leaving Erik to make his way back to the Lake house to await Christine's return.

ooo

Erik decided that he would get ready for tomorrow whilst waiting for Christine. He went to his work room and grabbed a Brace drill and attachment and a very large block of bee's wax then he dug out from the back of his armoire an old hollow tube of bamboo with a curve in it and from his laboratory, a strange almost triangular rubber bung with two short prongs on it. He was placing them on the coffee table ready for the morning when Christine arrived home not looking all that impressed.

"Erik!" Christine yelled as she came into the sitting room, and with her hands on her hips faced her now guilty looking husband, "Really! What made you think it would be a good idea to spike the eggnog?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you to my newest follower, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Hello again Leonie, Thank you for your review. How could I not have Erik play a prank, spiking the eggnog was the milder of the two ideas that I had. Glad you are still enjoying the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Ship Shape and Erik Fashion

Six o'clock the next morning saw a very hung-over Madame Giry slouched over her dining table holding an ice pack to her head, she was muttering under her breath as Meg and Delphine packed up the items from the party back into the valise. Madame Giry winced as she adjusted the ice pack,

"If I find out who tampered with my eggnog they will suffer a fate worse than death!" she declared as Meg and Delphine whispered quietly to each other so not to disturb her.

Madame Giry was bad enough when in a foul mood but add a hangover and it really was a case of light the blue touch paper for instant Madame Giry explosion.

"We are going to have to get maman down to Christine's and then see if she has anything for headaches," whispered Meg as she packed the paddle into the valise.

"what on earth was in that eggnog last night?" asked Delphine, "I did not think Annette used Alcohol in her recipe?"

"Christine thinks Erik spiked the eggnog with something foreign!" Meg replied.

Delphine thought for a moment, "Something foreign very strong with anise in it… Arak, I bet, thank god I am used to alcohol!" Delphine told a puzzled Meg, "An extremely strong Persian drink that I have tried with Nadir… How do you think I got the cast," She giggled quietly, "It is normally served in tiny thimble sized glasses, not punch cups!"

"Or vases," giggled Meg.

"Yes, your mother was once upon a time regularly quite mischievous… Still is when she gets drunk," Delphine responded, "I thought you would remember everything since I noticed that you and Christine did not partake, and stayed sober,"

"Christine took a sip and recognised the strong smell, so she did not drink anymore eggnog," Meg told Delphine as she shut and locked the valise. "two cups and I felt dizzy, so I stopped drinking it," Meg justified with a grin, "I just wish I could have placed an order for one of those rings and a paddle," she finished,

"Already ordered standard size," Delphine whispered, "Consider it my wedding present to you." She finished as Meg gave her a hug.

ooo

Madame Giry was not the only one regretting her indulgence; Meredith still was hanging over the water closet in her bathroom and had been since she arrived back at the de Chagny townhouse last night.

"My poor English Rose," Raoul said as he rubbed her back and held an icepack to her head,

"At least my mother will not find out," mumbled Meredith, "I am sorry I was sick," she regretfully told Raoul, "I do not remember anything from last night except for that incident in the carriage home," she ruefully finished.

Raoul cringed, remembering his ruined trousers, and the swear words his driver uttered under his breath as he had to wash out the carriage at midnight.

After being bounced around in the carriage from the opera house; a very drunk Meredith threw up over her husband just as they pulled into the stables, Raoul was thankful that it was only Meredith and himself in the carriage and that they had dropped Jean and his mother off just before it happened. Still once Raoul was certain Meredith was going to recover, he made to get ready for them both to meet everyone back at the lake house. The plan was that the men departed early for the overnight stop halfway to Dieppe and be checked in ready for when the ladies arrived. The ladies were having breakfast at the lake house before following a little while later, so they could arrive fresh at the overnight stop halfway to Dieppe. Raoul and Aristide had arranged for Servants to travel ahead and not only secure accommodation for all the guests and transport all the collected luggage for the friends, but also on the day of the game, set up a small shelter on the beach with a fire pit and refreshments for the ladies, so they could watch with field glasses safe from getting cold or wet in the December chill.

ooo

Raoul and Meredith met up with Jean and a pale and delicate Genevieve at the Barbazac Stables where Jean was helping his mother into their carriage. Raoul helped Meredith up into the carriage and Genevieve like Meredith looked a sight, pale with bloodshot eyes, as the carriage started off, they both swore they would never touch Madame Giry's Eggnog again… Ever!

ooo

Down in the cellars of the opera, Meg and Delphine had gently guided a sea green coloured, sunken cheeked Madame Giry to the lake house. When Christine saw the state of the unwell ballet Mistress she made Erik; aided by Nadir make up a sweetened batch of his extract of willow bark hangover cure, enough for three poorly ladies, as Christine reasoned, that if Madame Giry, looked like she was making a valiant attempt to do a physical impersonation of Erik, Meredith and Genevieve probably would not look much better. Handing Madame Giry, a cup of the same mix Erik himself had used after the Vicomte's stag night she left the ballet mistress by the fire, feeling sorry for herself and sipping her drink as Christine took Meg and Delphine into the kitchen and made a packed breakfast for the men and a light cooked breakfast for the ladies.

ooo

Christine was sorely tempted to out her husband as the cause of much suffering when she saw Meredith and Genevieve supported by Jean and Raoul wobble through the front door of the lake house.

ooo

After the men had collected their packed breakfast, they kissed their ladies fair and set off towards Dieppe, aided by a bottle of whiskey Nadir had thought to bring with him, that they passed around and Jean had brought a number of bottles of ale to keep the men refreshed on their journey. Aristide had been invited but declined, so that left Erik, Nadir Raoul and Jean looking forward to what their journey would bring.

ooo

Back in the Lake house the ladies were slowly recovering, Erik's Hangover cure had worked wonders and now the ladies were slowly eating a light breakfast as their hangovers subsided. It was just after nine that morning when Christine; armed with a packed lunch, lead the ladies out of the Lake house and after locking the door and setting the traps they made their way up to the gate to board a carriage that would also take them to Dieppe.

ooo

The men were enjoying their journey and much banter was taking place,

"So, Erik did you bring the Hat I gave you for your birthday?" Nadir suddenly asked, Erik looked at his friend,

"Humph, Christine insisted, but I am not wearing it!" Erik declared petulantly.

Nadir maintained his good humour and smiled, "I am not wearing that hat!" Erik re iterated,

"Well I do not see why any hat should be a problem?" Raoul interjected "You seemed quite happy that time I saw you at Perros, wearing a dead Raven on your head!"

"That 'dead Raven' as you put it was a hat I designed!" Erik declared huffily.

"I loved the hat you described from your Red Death costume," Jean added seeing where this conversation was leading,

"I personally do not see what the problem is?" Nadir stated, "The hat for your costume is identical to the Red Death hat but in Black!" He finished.

"Yes, Black with Large purple ostrich feathers!" Erik pointed out, "And this is not a masquerade we are attending!"

Nadir had long ago concluded that Erik could still behave like a sulky child at times and for once he was not going to back down,

"Quit whining!" he told Erik in no uncertain terms, in fact Erik was so shocked that Nadir had snapped at him he shut up. Jean was feeling uneasy with the tense silence and reached into his pocket for a pack of cards,

"How about a hand of poker whilst we travel?" he asked as suddenly everyone was paying attention. Nadir did not want to upset the mood any more so instead of warning Jean and Raoul, he just joined in the game keeping his bets low and waited for the inevitable.

ooo

As the ladies' carriage left Paris they picked up an escort from the de Chagny servants, and the large entourage gently made their way to Dieppe. Meg, Christine and Delphine still chatting brightly, Madame Giry, Meredith and Genevieve were dozing as the carriage rumbled on.

ooo

Nadir smirked as Raoul gave up and folded, "Take the last measly two sous and I am not playing another hand," he said as he took a swig from the nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

Nadir had been passing the whiskey around the carriage during the poker game, as Erik gathered up the cards for another hand. Jean also looked at the pile of coins Erik had and although glad they were only playing for sous he knew he was out matched by Erik, who calmly shuffled the cards and grinned,

"I think I shall also quit before you have my clothes off my back," Jean admitted grinning back at Erik before breaking into the opening verse of the ball of Kirriemuir, that Erik had taught him the night of Raoul's stag party. Raoul; at this point was staring out of the window and looked back into the carriage as he heard Jean breaking into song.

"Huh? What is that crude song?" Raoul asked,

Nadir looked at him and grinned, it is a little song that Erik picked up from a Scotsman that was part of his building crew when the opera was constructed," Nadir replied, "Here finish the whiskey and we shall teach you. Time to let your hair down Vicomte you are among friends… or can I call you Raoul?" Nadir finished as Raoul drained the rest of the whiskey from the bottle.

ooo

It was about two hours later, the singing stopped in the carriage and Nadir's head poked out of the open carriage window,

"Driver can you find somewhere to pull over please?" Nadir requested rather urgently.

The carriage pulled over and four slightly drunk men staggered out of the carriage and each headed behind a convenient tree. Feeling relieved the men clambered back into the carriage and with Raoul still adjusting his clothing, they started their journey once again. Inside the carriage.

Raoul had finished his adjustments and relaxed back into the seat, "So tell me," he hiccupped, what does the chimney sweep do at this ball? We had to stop before you got that far," he asked Erik, as Jean opened a round of bottled ale for them all.

ooo

The carriage travelled for a further hour, before Raoul poked his head out of the window, and the carriage pulled over for another rest stop. After another round of ale and another stop, Raoul was a little the worse for wear, and after clambering back into the carriage must have forgotten he was not in the carriage alone as the mythical 'other' handkerchief appeared. Erik was already sitting back in the carriage when the others got in and stared at the stiff greenish item in Raoul's hand as the drunken Vicomte took his seat.

"Erm," Erik started and was interrupted by Jean and Nadir gagging as they too noticed Raoul's apparent faux pas,

"Oh, what the hell!" Raoul declared before turning to the side and poking a finger into a location Erik was not even born with. "I feel so much less constricted!" he declared, as he wiped his finger on the disgusting handkerchief, and put it back in his pocket. "What say you chaps that we have a picnic on our next stop, since we have not eaten the lovely breakfast Erik's charming wife Christine packed for us yet?" he asked as Erik Jean and Nadir, feeling nauseous just stared at him.

ooo

It was only a short way further down the road when Raoul again reached for that disgusting item in his pocket. Erik had already had enough after the first time it appeared.

"Keep your fingers away from your face and that… item in your pocket!" Erik declared grimacing at the thought of what Raoul was planning to do.

Raoul was more than a little drunk, he had to be because if he were sober, he would never have said the stupidly suicidal words that next fell out of his mouth as he waved his right index finger directly at Erik.

"I am a Vicomte you know, and I shall do as I please!" Raoul slurred arrogantly.

Nadir held his breath and Jean hid his eyes, as Erik's unseen eyebrows, rose almost above his mask, as he then narrowed his eyes in annoyance and leaned menacingly forward towards Raoul.

"I can assure you my dear Vicomte, put your finger near your nose once more and you will be continuing the journey in far less salubrious circumstances!" Erik growled. Nadir would later recall what happened next, as clearly years after…

ooo

Meanwhile the ladies made excellent time with their journey and since they did not need frequent 'behind a tree' stops their driver estimated that they were very comfortably ahead of schedule, so would arrive early to the hotel at the half way point. After a long nap Meredith, Genevieve and Madame Giry felt back to normal, and all six ladies chatted about fashions and such as their carriage caught up with the men's despite the fact that the men had left two hours earlier. However, that was not something the ladies were currently concerned about, their attention had been caught by the sight that greeted them tied to the rear of the carriage in front.

Meg was leaning out of the carriage window looking at the scenery and as they got closer to the carriage in front, Meg spied the familiar appearing forlorn figure seemingly sitting on the luggage rack holding a piece of odd material in one hand and a bottle of ale in the other, with a sign tied to his chest. The sign was written on paper in red ink, it read; 'WOE TO THEM THAT HAVE A NOSE!'

Meg quickly brought her head back into the carriage,

"Err Meredith," Meg started, "I think you had better look out of the window. Meredith peered out of the window on the other side of the carriage, and after reading the sign she started laughing,

"That will serve him right!" she declared, "I told him that nasty habit would get him into trouble one day!" she finished still chuckling as Meg joined her giggles.

At this point the fuss had intrigued the other ladies and Madame Giry had to find out,

"What is going on? And what is so funny?" she asked as Meg and Meredith tried to get their giggles under control.

Meg spoke first, "We seem to have caught up with the men and it appears that the Vicomte is sitting on the luggage rack at the back of the carriage," she helpfully told them all.

Suddenly all the ladies stuck their heads out of the windows either side of the carriage and watched as Erik stuck his head out of the carriage in front and yelled to Raoul,

"Are you ready to come back inside and stop that disgusting habit?" Raoul's head turned in the direction of Erik's voice,

"Yes, but can we stop for a tree as the chill sitting here has troubled me somewhat!" he yelled back. Erik turned his head towards the driver and then the carriage slowly pulled over near a clump of trees.

"What are they doing?" Meredith asked, as the ladies carriage caught up.

Meg yelled to their driver, "Pull over behind the men please!" As both carriages came to a halt the ladies; who were all still gawping out of the windows, saw the sign clearly, it was written on blank staff paper,

"Erik!" Christine growled under her breath.

The very man in question got out of the carriage and walked to the back where he was met with a grateful expression from Raoul,

"Please untie me I really need a tree!" Raoul announced as Erik reached for the knot in his lasso to untie him, from the luggage rack but stopped when he noticed the ladies' carriage drawn up behind. Christine was the first out and she stormed over to where Erik and Raoul were situated.

"I cannot leave you for one moment unattended and expect you to play nice with Raoul, can I?" she demanded as Erik looked at her. "And what is with that sign?" she questioned,

Erik looked hurt, Christine could see it in his eyes, "Angel my friend here was flaunting something I dearly wish for but cannot have, and I got upset!" Erik informed her sadly.

Christine looked puzzled for a moment and then the sou dropped, she turned to face Raoul who was shifting around uncomfortably in his makeshift seat,

"Seriously Raoul?" Christine directed her ire at him, "Your nose, what is it with you and your nose?" she barked at Raoul as he started to gently bounce in his seat.

"Please untie me!" he whimpered to Erik, "I seriously need a tree!" Erik took pity on him and unknotted the lasso releasing Raoul from his seat and sniggered as Raoul still holding his handkerchief and the bottle of ale, hobbled off into the trees with his knees held together.

Meredith joined Christine and Erik, she was giggling, "I take it he err… was using the wrong handkerchief?" she asked Erik,

"I am so sorry Meredith," Christine started to explain, "People who… Urm use the wrong handkerchief, really upset my Erik," she finished lamely. Meredith patted Christine's hand, and grinned at Erik,

"Do not worry, if it stops his horrible habit, I shall encourage him to be placed more often on the luggage rack," Meredith told the stunned couple, before smiling and turning back to the ladies' carriage.

ooo

Once Raoul had used a tree, Erik found a nice patch of grass and everyone settled down to enjoy the packed breakfast made for the men earlier that day and a packed lunch Christine had made the ladies, before the carriages set off for the overnight stop in convoy.

ooo

The following morning saw everyone leaving for the final stage of the trip again as one convoy. As they finally approached the hotel in Dieppe, Christine, leaned out of the ladies' carriage window and took a lungful of the bracing sea air,

"I love the sea," she mused. As she sat back own on the seat, Meredith grinned,

"Raoul told me," she said as she reached into her travelling bag on the floor beside her, "I brought something with me as part of the men's challenges," she finished as she brought out a red scarf from her bag. Grinning she handed it to Christine, "My turn now," she said with no jealously or malice as Christine giggled and handed it back.

ooo

Back in the men's carriage Nadir and Raoul were explaining the activities for the real-life game of Pirate ships they had planned.

"Raoul has gotten hold of two old sloops from the family shipping company, both are due to be scuttled," Nadir started as Erik and Jean listened with interest, "The day is a series of fun challenges in the calm waters of a local bay near to the the harbour to determine the winning team, who then get to blow the other teams ship up with cannons and sink it!" he finished triumphantly,

"if there is only two of us on each vessel how are we meant to sail and play?" Jean asked,

"Simple!" Raoul explained, "Each vessel has its own crew, the sailors have been paid to run the ship, so we can play, both crews are getting new ships anyway, so it works out well." He said as he sat back expectantly. "So, Erik and Nadir against Jean and myself," Raoul pointed out, I expect we shall be the winning team," he continued smugly indicating himself and Jean, "since we are younger and faster!"

Erik sat back and grinned horribly, "I doubt you two stand a hope in hell," Erik calmly informed Raoul, "since we might be older and slower, but we have a lot more experience," Raoul gulped, this would take some going back on decisions, as from the leer on Erik's face, Raoul felt leaving him and Nadir together as a team most likely would be a disaster for him and Jean, based on Erik's seemingly calm reaction.

ooo

The following morning saw the men up and ready to go early, costumes packed ready for the day ahead. As they breakfasted,

"I have been thinking!" Raoul declared,

"That must have hurt," Erik quietly remarked sipping his tea,

Raoul ignored him. "To make it fairer we should change crews and have Nadir with me and Jean with Erik," he stated.

Nadir sighed forlornly, and Jean breathed a sigh of relief as they swapped costumes without argument. Finishing their breakfast, the men gathered up their costumes, and in Erik's case his secret extra supplies and headed to the launches that would take them to the ships they would be playing on for the day.

ooo

As the Launch carrying Erik, Jean and Jean's case containing the duelling swords for the last challenge, made its way to their ship, Jean noticed the extra items that Erik had with him,

"What are those for?" he asked as Erik brought out from his cloak the brace drill and the bamboo tube, final flourishing the bar of bee's wax with a grin.

"These are a few items I have brought as an assurance policy," Erik informed his friend,

"Assurance… Do you not mean insurance?" Jean asked mystified,

"No assurance, these will assure that we win," Erik continued, "One thing I never told anyone but Nadir, was that for a while before Nadir met me, I had run away from one group of gypsies and became a cabin boy with the Tonkin Pirates, I learnt a lot about ships and more importantly how to sink them from my time with them," Erik finished,

"So, you have a plan to scuttle Raoul's intention to beat us?" Jean enquired,

"Of course! You did not think the I would let the fop win, did you?" Erik pointed out as he pulled the rubber bung from his pocket.

"What is that?" Jean asked pointing at the bung,

"This prevents me getting a seawater sinus rinse," Erik replied, "Since I have no nose, the only way to prevent the seawater giving me a headache when I swim underwater is to block my nasal passages, a rubber bung moulded to the correct shape will ensure that my sinuses stay dry!"

"I am in awe of your genius," Jean replied as Erik grinned with pride.

ooo

Meanwhile on the launch taking Nadir and Raoul to their ship, things were a little less calm,

"Is there anything Erik cannot do?" Raoul asked nervously, as Nadir stared at the two ships seemingly lost in thought,

"Humm, Lose," said Nadir half under his breath.

Raoul gulped, "I hope you can swim then!" he half-jokingly told Nadir,

"Were you not in the French Navy for a while?" Nadir asked,

"I was but as the entertainment officer, you expect the seamen to do all the dirty work," Raoul replied as the two launches secured lines to the ships and the friends boarded their vessels.

ooo

As the friends were welcomed aboard their ships by the real captains, orders were given to fly the team flags along side the flags that denoted the vessels belonged to the de Chagny shipping fleet, Erik looked up to see his flag was a black background with crossed white treble cleft and rose, Raoul's he noticed was a deep blue with yellow lettering reading RN,

"RN?" Erik pointed out bemused,

Yes," sighed Jean "it stands for Raoul's Navy!"

"I might have guessed," Erik groaned, "Did you bring the swords for the Captain's challenge?" Erik asked,

Jean looked nervous, "Yes I did," he declared,

"Good, whilst the navy team is getting settled in I have some work to do," Erik declared as he took the bar of bee's wax and started rubbing a patch of the deck with it, giving the deck a thick coating, as the real captain wandered over,

"I have not seen that trick since I was in the Indochina seas," he remarked, "That was a trick of the Tonkin Pirates, get the other vessels captain aboard and then challenge him to a sword fight, draw him over to the waxed deck and when he slips on it, kill him and take over his ship!" Erik looked up realising that the captain might not appreciate having a former Tonkin pirate cabin boy on board,

"I read about it in a book once," he quickly told the captain as he covered the patch with a coil of rope to hide it. The captain watched as Erik stood up, then leaned close to him and whispered, "I was not always an honest seaman, I spent some time in my early years as a cabin boy for the East India company before coming to work for de Chagny shipping," as he held out his hand to Erik, "Captain Pellier at your service," he informed Erik, as Erik shook his hand grinning,

"Erik Jardinier at yours Captain," he replied as Captain Pellier turn to Jean,

"You must be the groom?" he asked as Jean shook his hand,

"Yes, Jean Castalot de Barbazac at your service Captain," Jean replied, Erik and the captain headed to the captain's quarters, Jean tagging along beside them thoroughly enjoying himself.

ooo

Back on Raoul's ship he and Nadir had changed into their costumes and were sorting out the plan of challenges for the day, when Raoul noticed Nadir tugging at his sleeves and breeches uncomfortably, "What are you doing?" Raoul asked as Nadir started adjusting his breeches, "I swapped costumes with Jean, I forgot he is shorter than me!" Nadir replied as Raoul took a long look at his team mates costume. The Breton shirt sleeves only came to Nadir's elbows, the breeches looked more like short trousers and sat above Nadir's knees and the long stockings were more like below the knee socks. Nadir's knobbly knees could clearly be seen.

"I think you look ok!" Raoul informed his wiggling team mate,

"I would be if these breeches were not cutting me off in my prime!" declare Nadir, as he dropped the waist band to his hips and breathed a sigh of relief. "That is better I no longer feel like a eunuch," Nadir said grinning, "Now Raoul, May I call you Raoul?" Nadir asked,

"Of course!" Raoul said with a wide smile, "After all Nadir, you did insist that we are just two male friends, having a fun day," he finished. Nadir did not know it at the time but his insistence that Raoul forget that he should behave like a Vicomte would haunt him for the rest of the trip.

ooo

Erik and Captain Pellier, swapped a bottle of Arak and Purple ostrich feathers for some Black Ostrich feathers, and Erik changed into his pirate costume. As he stood on the quarter deck watching Captain Pellier and his crew securing the ship for the day's events he smiled, he could see himself as a Caribbean swashbuckler, especially since he now had gotten rid of the disgusting purple feathers in his hat and the black feathers that replaced them made him feel like a real pirate, a far cry from the tatty rags he once wore as a cabin boy. He wore a black poets shirt open at the neck, a black leather waistcoat and black mask with a pair of slim fitting black breeches with over the knee black leather boots. Jean came out from the Captain's cabin after changing rolling up the legs on his breeches which came down to his ankles and the sleeves on his white poet's shirt flapped like sails in the gentle breeze coming off the sea. And the brown leather waist coat set it all off nicely.

"They will bring the Vicomte's ship next to ours and they will fix the gang plank across, then the fun begins!" Erik told Jean as the two men watched the expert crew manoeuvre Nadir and Raoul's ship alongside Erik's.

ooo

On the beach the ladies had just arrived and found the shelter with all luxuries ready for them, so sitting down, the ladies all picked up their field glasses as the servants provided hot tea and buttered English muffins; courtesy of Meredith, to each lady. Whilst the ladies enjoyed their snack the servants built up the fire and started roasting the main course for the evening's finish a suckling pig to crown the celebratory dinner after the challenges were complete. As they watched from the beach, Christine trained her field glasses to the ship flying the black flag, knowing that it was Erik's vessel, and her smile nearly split her face in half, there on deck by the wheel was her Erik, standing tall and proud in his outfit looking roguishly dashing and sexily dangerous. Christine made a mental note to remind Erik to hang on to his costume, so they could both enjoy playing pirates when they got back to Paris. Meg looked at Raoul's ship and could not see Jean, but she could see Nadir's knobbly knees,

"Where is Jean?" she cried out "has Raoul already thrown him over board?" she whimpered, as Christine looked around and spied a very happy, chipper Jean standing now next to Erik.

"Meg, Jean and Nadir have swapped sides," Christine explained as Meg looked over to Erik's ship and grinned,

"He makes a dashing pirate!" she happily exclaimed once she saw him. Delphine started to laugh, shortly followed by Madame Giry,

"I never thought Nadir would have knobbly knees," Madame Giry exclaimed laughing,

Delphine wiped her eyes from the tears of laughter, "He said his knees are knobbly from years of kneeling in front of the Shar of Persia," Delphine explained, "But I think it is years of kneeling in front of Erik every time he drops Erik in it to apologise, personally!" Delphine finished as all the ladies laughed.

"I say!" Meredith cried out proudly, "Raoul has his old Naval uniform on!" she informed the ladies, as Field glasses swivelled to look at Raoul,

"The buttons are a bit tight!" Meg responded,

"That will be the love of a good lady," Her mother replied, "After the first few months of happy marriage men seem to put on weight!" she added, as she turned her glasses to look at Erik who; from the beach, now seemed to be briefing the true Captain of his vessel.

"Your Uncle Erik being a Prime example," Madame Giry added.

"Please do not call him Uncle Erik anymore!" Meg whined, "it means I have to call my best friend, Aunt Christine," she pointed out, as Delphine, Genevieve and Christine laughed.

ooo

On board Raoul's ship, Raoul was working out his plan for the challenges ahead, the first challenge was a run up the rigging, the next was to hit a target with a knife thrown, the next was a swim to the beach to collect a favour and a kiss from the team captain's lady, then a tag obstacle race around both main decks using a gang plank to cross between the ships, the second to last challenge was to climb out on to the figure head of the ship and rescue a smaller version of the team flag and then finally the sword challenge between the team captains to determine the winning team. Then the winning team's ship would draw back and sink the loosing team's ship with the cannons. Before both teams were brought back to the beach to celebrate with the lamplit picnic dinner providing it did not rain.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to my newest follower, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Let the Challenges Begin!

Once both teams were ready, the two ships Captains stood either side of the gang plank and each fired their pistols, a single shot into the air. As the shots fired Erik and Raoul raced to the main masts of their ships and started to climb. Years of swinging around in the rigging of the Opera House gave Erik an easy advantage and it was not that long before Erik stood in the crow's nest waving to the watchers on the beach as Raoul noted from half way up his rigging that he was scared of heights. It took nearly half an hour, much coaxing and eventually after having to climb up himself as well, pushing and shoving from Nadir to get Raoul back to the deck where he kissed the sea worn wood reverently.

ooo

"Challenge one complete!" Madame Giry called as she watched through her glasses as Delphine sniggered at her view of a set of knobbly knees coming back down the rigging after a very pale and wobbly Vicomte.

Christine and Meg grinned, "Pirates one, Navy zilch!" Meg yelled, and she pumped her fist in the air rejoicing.

"Meg that is not ladylike," Madame Giry scolded her enthusiastic daughter,

"Maman, we are winning!" Meg replied as she trained her glasses on Jean, he was to complete the next challenge against Nadir.

ooo

The next challenge required perfect trust. The team captains had to stand at the wall of the captain's cabin and hold an apple in the air, whilst their team first mates threw a knife aiming for the apple. Raoul originally wanted it to be like William Tell, but since they had already swapped team mates that morning Erik vetoed the idea, wishing to remain alive and not perforated. So, he and Raoul were to stand holding the apple balanced on the palm of one hand arm outstretched and their team mates would try to get the blade of the knife in the apple.

The first to throw was Nadir, the blade of his knife whistled through the air and landed neatly in the apple squirting juice in Raoul's eye.

Erik took a deep breath as Jean started to aim his blade at Erik's outstretched hand. As Jean hesitated his hand shaking, Erik briefly wondered what sort of maestro he would end up if part of his hand or a couple of fingers went missing. Jean took aim and Erik slammed his eyes shut waiting for the pain of being stabbed yet again; Erik heard the knife whistle towards him and passed him over his head…

Then there was a funny squawk, a small thump and a tiny splash. Erik opened his eyes and looked, Jean stood there looking mortified, everyone else was desperately trying not to laugh, as Jean sidled up to Erik.

"Please tell me you did not just kill a member of the crew?" Erik asked looking worried as everyone except him and Jean lost the battle and burst out laughing.

"No," Jean replied morosely as Erik lowered his arm and with the apple still in his hand shot up to the top deck to see a few white feathers tumbling down in the breeze, he then looked over the side to witness the casualty of the challenge.

"Well we have lost the challenge, but I am glad to see I have fared better than the poor seagull you killed!" Erik noted sarcastically, before biting into the apple as Jean watched the now extinct bird bobbing upside down on the water, his knife in its chest.

"At least it was quick!" Jean pointed out looking shocked.

ooo

Meg lowered her glasses and sat there on the beach her mouth hung open.

It was Meredith's turn to celebrate, "Challenge two to Raoul's Navy!" she declared smugly.

Meg turned to her best friend, "Christine, did Jean really just kill a seagull?" she asked.

"Erm yes he did," Christine replied, releasing the breath she had been holding, she thought ' _At least he did not injure Erik, that would not have been pretty!'_

ooo

Meanwhile on the pirate ship Erik finished his apple and Jean paid their respects to the departed seagull, Raoul on the Navy ship was celebrating his victory,

"Yes!" Raoul yelled, "first blood to the navy!"

"Erm, that is actually second blood," Nadir pointed out.

"Ah pish," Raoul replied with a wave of his hand, grinning, "we won. I have never won anything before,"

' _Hum I can see why!'_ Nadir thought as Raoul walked up to him and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey Nadir since we are just man friends having fun, how about a few jokes?" Raoul asked still grinning, as he pointed to a coil of rope, "Look!" Raoul declared staring at the rope, "A Grecian urn!"

Nadir looked around him, "What's a Grecian Urn?" he asked,

"About one drachma!" Raoul replied as he started laughing,

"Oh, good grief spare me!" Nadir groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Raoul was obviously on a roll, "Whilst Erik and Jean sort out their Fowl play!" he giggled, "Fowl play…Foul play get it?" he continued as Nadir started to wish for a swift noose around his own neck,

"Very Punny!" Nadir replied trying to remain cheerful before sighing. His reply only egged Raoul on,

"Punny I love it!" Raoul yelled before bursting into fits of laughter again.

ooo

As Nadir stood there wanting to die quickly, under a barrage of corny jokes from the Vicomte; Raoul was right about one thing, Erik and Jean were sorting out their Foul play.

"Now after the swim is the team tag obstacle course," Erik started to whisper as Jean used a boat hook to try to fish the poor seagull out of the water, since not only did he feel guilty for killing it and wanted to give it a decent burial but also because he needed his knife back.

Erik huffed it was clear that Jean was not listening, so Erik grabbed the boat hook from him and with one swing not only hooked the dearly departed seagull but flicked it up and onto the deck where it landed with a soggy undignified splat.

"As I was saying!" Erik continued as Jean walked over to the deceased and gently pulled his knife free, before saying a few Hail Mary's and sending the poor bird back to its watery grave.

"The obstacle course, is a tag event, so I shall go first just before I tag you I shall fall over and appear to hurt my ankle, you dash to my side and I tag you, then I shall crawl to the cabin, to rest my painful injury, when the race is over, and they serve lunch, deliver it to me yourself say I am bad tempered when in pain and make sure no-one else comes in, I will come out just before the last challenge having rested my injury ready to defend our honour." Erik instructed he turned his back, his face away from sight, Erik removed his mask and placed the rubber bung in location before replacing his mask.

Jean cleaned his knife and placed it back in the small scabbard on his hip, ready if it was needed again.

ooo

Christine knew her husband was not going to play nice with Raoul and Raoul was not going to play nice with Erik, the men still harboured their grudges against each other, and probably now always would. The only problem she mused as she raised her glasses and focussed on the two ships, ready for the start of the swimming challenge, was that Erik's tricks were a lot dirtier than Raoul's. The ship's Captains fired their pistols once again and Erik and Raoul dived into the water and started swimming. As Raoul and Erik swum towards the shore, Christine and Meredith produced from their bags their favours, Meredith took her red scarf and Christine got out her scarf, it was a stunning midnight blue with staves of music embroidered in gold on it.

"What a beautiful scarf and a beautiful melody!" declared Meredith,

"Thank you!" replied Christine, "the melody is from the love song Erik sang to me in his home the first time I ever actually met him face to mask," Christine told her, as they both placed their scarves over their shoulders and sat waiting for their husbands to make it to shore.

ooo

The men were neck and neck to start with, but Raoul was finding that his uniform was waterlogged and getting heavy. Erik on the other hand had removed his hat, boots socks and waist coat leaving his shirt and breeches which were lighter than a full woollen naval uniform with lots of gold frogging and so he started to gain an advantage. Raoul was getting into difficulty with the tide and the currents the heavy soaking uniform was starting to drag him under. Erik sensed something was not right and this was confirmed when all the ladies stood up and pointed out to the water behind him.

Erik stopped swimming and turned in the water to look behind him just in time to see Raoul go completely under, Erik started swimming rapidly towards the last location of Raoul on the surface and taking a deep breath he dove under the water surfacing shortly after, holding a very exhausted Raoul's head above the waves swimming for the shore line where once on the beach Erik dragged Raoul beyond the tide line and they both collapsed on the sand as the ladies and servants rushed to their aid.

ooo

It took Raoul a few moments to regain his breath, "I would have sworn that you of all people would have rejoiced at my demise, he croaked at Erik.

"I am not that man anymore," Erik replied, "also Meredith would be devastated." He finished. Sitting up Erik kept the rest of his thoughts to himself, ' _If you die and I am near, everyone, especially Christine will always wonder if I had something to do with it!'._

"This calls for a joke!" Raoul started, covering his fright and near drowning, with bravado as the servants peeled his waterlogged jacket off his shoulders and covered him with a blanket as another gave Erik a blanket and both men were handed scalding mugs of hot tea to warm up with as Jean and Nadir were brought ashore. "I say Doctor!" Raoul started as Nadir and Jean sat down beside him and Erik, "I feel like a pair of drapes!" Raoul continued,

Nadir put his head in his hands and whispered to Erik under his breath, "Once you hear his jokes you will realise you should have let him drown,".

Since Raoul had not heard this he carried on oblivious, "Well pull yourself together man!" he completed the punchline with a laugh. Erik looked puzzled, Nadir looked like he was going to cry, Jean groaned, the servants politely laughed, the ladies just looked at one another and put it down to Raoul nearly drowning. Before going to comfort their men.

Christine knelt beside her husband, her arms around his shoulders and could not have been prouder of him had she tried, he had saved the life of her childhood friend. All of a sudden Erik put his tea down, reached up grabbed his wife pulled the scarf from her shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss, before laying back on the sand, clutching the scarf, grinning,

"I won that one de Chagny!" Erik declared victorious.

As Christine embraced her brave husband, Meredith had some harsh words for Raoul,

"Oh, you gert silly beggar!" she cried in English, with a broad Yorkshire accent as she threw her arms around him then remembered her manners and continued in ladylike French, "You could have died if not for Erik!".

Raoul seemed to sober for a moment and lent over towards Erik, "It seems I must thank you once again for my life, Erik," Raoul said as he held a still slightly shaking hand out for Erik to grasp.

Shaking Raoul's hand, Erik nodded, "If you had died, it would have ruined the day." He responded, as the two men finished their tea with their wives fussing over them.

ooo

With a halt to the challenges whist the team captains recovered, lunch was served, Meredith had ensured that a large pot of stew and bread went back to each ship for the captains and crews, whilst the friends sat down to a salad lunch with a smorgasbord, followed by fresh fruit and a tot of rum for the men before the boats arrived to return the stew pots and collect the men for the final challenges.

ooo

As the boats took the men back to their respective ships, Raoul started the jokes again, "Nadir I know that business is bad at the moment but one of my friends is finding his business is looking up!" Raoul declared as Nadir sighed,

"and what is your friends business?" he asked warily,

"Astronomy!" came Raoul's answer.

Nadir wondered if there was a storm on the horizon, or a sea monster… Anything to get Raoul to shut up!

ooo

By the time the teams had clambered back aboard their ships the obstacle course had been set up. And with everyone in position the Ships Captains fired their pistols and Erik and Raoul set off. The course rules allowed for you to tag your team member at any time to swap and Erik took advantage of that as he seemingly tripped over the cargo net he had just crawled under and Jean came up and tagged him and set off leaving Erik to crawl acting great pain to the Captain's cabin, where he shut the door and locked it, before removing his mask and changing into a bathing suit he grabbed before he left Paris. The few seconds delay meant that Raoul was ahead but already having nearly drowned he tired easily and Jean got a decent advantage before Raoul had to tag Nadir.

ooo

On the beach Christine was frantic, how badly was Erik injured, so she sat to one side of the group watching Erik's ship for any sign that her husband was not seriously injured, when she noted that on the side of the ship away from Raoul's vessel a window had opened, and a knotted rope had been thrown out, suddenly a very uninjured, unmasked Erik in a black and white stripped men's bathing suit carefully climbed out of the window and holding some strange items between his teeth Erik began to climb down the rope.

Slipping silently into the water Erik surfaced took one item from between his teeth and held it in his hand then positioned what looked like a piece of curved bamboo between his lips, then he ducked under the water and vanished. Christine held her breath, why that cheat of a husband! But like good loving supportive wives everywhere, when pride is at stake she did what every other woman probably would have done at that point, she sipped a cup of tea and said nothing, waiting to see what would happen.

ooo

As Erik played the Siren once again; this time not in his lake but in the sea, he swam below the water towards Raoul's ship using the hollow bamboo as a snorkel. Swimming to the side furthest away from his own ship he noted that there were several plugs just below the water line that looked like they were long ago repairs and were rotting away, so they would be easy to weaken with a brace drill and then a gentle kick and they should come loose and therefore leave holes in the ship, enough holes and the ship would take on lots of water, especially since Erik knew from the conversation at lunch that no one was manning the bilge pumps. It took a little time and some of the plugs, although old were stubborn to remove, but by the time Erik has swum back to the rope from the captain's cabin, there were twelve good sized plugs removed and the water was pouring into Raoul's ship.

ooo

Afternoon tea was called just as Christine noted Erik climbing the rope back to the captain's cabin, and she accepted her cup graciously as the boats took tea and cakes out to the teams on the ships.

ooo

Jean brought Erik's tea and a slice of cake to the captain's cabin and knocked on the door,

"Enter Jean!" Erik called sounding like he was grumpy and in pain. Jean entered as Erik was placing his waistcoat back on.

He was fully dressed again and looking very smug. "Right we just have to enjoy tea, and the second to last challenge and we are set for victory," Erik stated as he took his cup and drank deeply,

"What did you do?" Jean asked fascinatedly,

"You will see, and I shall explain later, for now it is better you do not know." Erik replied as he finished his cup,

"How did the obstacle course go?" Erik asked as he bit into his slice of cake.

"It was a draw!" Jean replied, Nadir and I crawled across the finish line together, all three of us were exhausted, henceforth there is extra tea and cake to give us sustenance ready for the last two challenges," Jean answered him.

ooo

Over on Raoul's ship Nadir was almost on his knees, not only was he exhausted from the obstacle race, but Raoul's jokes never seemed to stop, it was as though the Vicomte had waited years to finally unleash his jokes on someone.

"Mountains may not have mouths or noses," Raoul started another joke "but there are plenty of mountaineers!" he giggled as Nadir wondered if shoving Raoul over the side was allowed.

Raoul continued, "I say Nadir, why is a room full of married people still empty?"

Nadir sighed, "Why?" he replied,

"Because there is not a single person in it!" came Raoul's reply. Nadir helped himself to a second cup of tea and another English current bun and tried to block Raoul's voice from his thoughts as he saw Erik steadily wander out on to the deck occasionally stopping to rub his left ankle.

Nadir was over the moon, and before Raoul could utter another word Nadir cried out, "I say Erik is back, we can continue the challenges." Hastily gulping his tea and stuffing the current bun in his mouth, Nadir waited for Erik to nod to his ship's captain and the teams were called together for the second to last challenge.

This challenge was for the team first mates, they had to climb on the bow of the ship then clamber over the ship's figurehead to retrieve a smaller version of the team flag and then return and present it to the team captain.

Nadir had just made it to the back of the figure head when the ship lurched and listed to port. Nadir hung on to the figurehead for grim death until the ship settled in its new location, sweat pouring off his forehead.

"What the hell?" He yelled back to Raoul as the ship's crew raced about and then the reality of the situation hit as the ship's first mate reported to the Captain and Raoul.

"Sir the hull has been breached in several places and water is pouring in, what are your orders sir?" the first mate asked. The captain looked to Raoul,

"Do we have enough time to complete this challenge?" Raoul asked the First mate,

"Sir we have about half an hour before the ship will most likely capsize!" the first mate answered, the captain then instructed all non-essential crew to travel to the other ship and take the supplies with them. Raoul made a decision based on the state of play,

"Nadir old friend, you have fifteen minutes before the ship capsizes grab that pennant!" Raoul yelled as Nadir stared into thin air at the sound of Raoul's voice, it was alright for him all he had to do was board the boat and escape, but he still expected Nadir to grab the flag. Swearing in Persian under his breath at the 'bloody Vicomte and his stubbornness', Nadir plunged forward stretching his hand to grasp the little flag fixed to the figurehead before starting to inch his way back to the deck, he had just reached the deck when the ship lurched again, and the list became a lot worse.

ooo

Meanwhile the crew of Raoul's ship were being welcomed aboard Erik's vessel and Erik was grinning like a cat with a bowl of fresh canary and extra cream, as Jean came back handing the treble clef and rose pennant to Erik.

"Hey Nadir!" Erik yelled as Nadir carefully made his way to Raoul on the listing ship, "We won!" Erik yelled waving the pennant.

Nadir stuffed their pennant into Raoul's hand before heading to the rope ladder to climb into the boat to take the last of the crew and the team to Erik's ship. Nadir yelled some very fragrant Persian words directly at Erik, who started to laugh.

"Now, now," Erik replied still laughing, "There was no need to threaten that!" Jean looked bemused, Erik turned to him, "trust me what Nadir called me, then threatened to do to me would make your ears bleed!" Erik informed his puzzled team mate, still chuckling.

ooo

On the beach, the state of Raoul's ship had the ladies worried until they spied all hands were safely on Erik's vessel. Christine sat there wondering what on earth Erik had done to Raoul's ship, but at least all hands were safe. Meredith sighed with relief when she saw Raoul climb aboard Erik's vessel, Delphine just looked at Christine, caught her eye and winked slyly, as Christine quickly looked down and blushed. Before all the ladies trained their glasses on Erik's ship and waited for the last challenge.

As the teams relaxed on board, the two ships captains had a small meeting in the captain's cabin and came out, Captain Pellier gave the announcement.

"Gentlemen!" Here he looked at Erik and grinned, "the score stands at three all, first challenge to the Pirates, second to the navy, third to the pirates, fourth was a clear draw, the fifth challenge goes to the navy as both myself and Captain Blake suspect there was some foul play involved." Here Captain Pellier stared Erik down daring him to contest, Erik glowered but said nothing, Captain Pellier continued "So, it remains for the deciding challenge, the team captain's sword fight. We shall break for more tea and then let the challenge begin!" Captain Pellier announced before walking across to Erik,

"Read about the Tonkin Pirates in a book my arse!" he whispered into Erik's ear so only Erik could hear, "Removing the repair plugs and letting the ship slowly sink was a favourite of theirs… You must have been the cabin boy onboard the 'Black Dawn' I was the cabin boy on the 'Avenger' I heard plenty of stories about their masked cabin boy, in my youth, and thought that they were just stories. I have to admit that after all these years I am pleased to finally meet you." And leaving Erik with his jaw hanging just off the deck, Captain Pellier grinned and wandered off to send the boat back to shore for further tea and cake.

ooo

Once the teams had finished their latest repast, Captain Pellier insisted Jean fetch the case with the duelling swords in it, Jean seemed more than hesitant but complied and came back from the captain's cabin with the rosewood case in his arms. Captain Blake took the case and Erik and Raoul came to see the weapons they would be duelling with, as Captain Pellier opened the case he shut it quickly before anyone else could see the contents and started to laugh. Erik and Raoul looked at each other and then at Jean who was squirming with embarrassment. Captain Pellier whispered something to Captain Blake, who at first looked bemused and then also started laughing.

As Captain Pellier dramatically announced, "Gentlemen chose your weapon," as he opened the case for Erik and Raoul to see inside.

At this point Jean cringed, "Sorry, I got ambushed!" he mumbled as Erik and Raoul both stood and gawped at the two swords in the case.

The Swords were wood, enlarged versions of the toys children play with.

Erik and Raoul directed ire filled glances at Jean who was suddenly very interested in the deck.

"It is not my fault!" he mumbled, "your wives and my fiancée ganged up on me, I was threatened with horrible things unless I swapped the duelling swords for something safer!" Jean finished. Erik ran a hand through his wig,

"I might have guessed," he started, "Christine has a set mind frame when it comes to me and weapons," he sighed.

"Yes, she has banned him!" Nadir called out laughing, before sobering quickly, "Erik, where is your little friend?" Nadir called out,

"If you mean my lasso, Christine threatened severe marital disharmony unless I handed it over to her this morning!" Erik grumbled, "She has it in her bag!"

"You have got to hand it to her, she has you well under control," Nadir sniggered,

"You just wait until you wed Delphine!" Erik growled.

"Raoul!" Jean called out, "where is your cat killing device?"

Raoul had the decency to look embarrassed as he explained, "I shot my pistol at a pair of cat's eyes one night, when I was nervous!" Raoul justified,

"Yes, and grazed my shoulder!" Erik quietly grumbled, Raoul did not hear him,

"I never did find the cat!" Raoul added, "Meredith threatened to tell more of my personal secrets unless I handed it over before breakfast," Raoul finished,

"So, your pistol is in her bag?" Nadir asked,

"Yes!" Raoul replied sounding slightly miffed.

Jean and Nadir grinned at each other, "I think it is safe to let the children have their swords!" Nadir declared to the two ship's captains, before bursting in to laughter at the frustrated looks he received from both Erik and Raoul.

As the two disgruntled combatants reached into the case and removed a wooden sword each.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Erik and Raoul grumbled together, "Slap each other silly?"

Captain Pellier, took charge, "Gentlemen, points will be awarded for swordsmanship and skill just as if you were at a fencing challenge this will be fought to the Code Duello." He instructed as the two petulant men turned to face each other.

Nadir paced ten paces from Erik and Jean paced ten from Raoul, Nadir and Jean took on the role of seconds as Erik and Raoul took their correct places beside their opposites second.

Captain Pellier called out the rules of honour. "The duel will be fought until one or both men are not fit to continue, there will be no punching, good clean sword play only are we understood?" He asked Erik and Raoul, who both nodded.

Nadir then sidled up to Captain Pellier, and whispered in his ear, "good idea!" Captain Pellier said as he signalled for his first mate, whispered some orders in his ear and everyone watched as the first mate grabbed Captain Blake's first mate and a few of the sailors and then climbed down into the boat and headed to shore. Captain Pellier then spoke to Captain Blake and both ordered all their remaining crews below deck to clear the field of honour.

"Seconds out!" Captain Pellier ordered as Jean and Nadir stepped back, "Gentlemen, En Garde!" Captain Pellier called as Erik and Raoul drew their swords up and respectfully bowed to each other then, to the Captains. "Prets? Allez," Captain Pellier called, and the fight began.

Both Ships captains came and sat beside Nadir and Jean on the steps to the top deck. "You really think this will take a long time? Captain Blake asked Nadir,

"Yes, this feud has been brewing for best part of two years," Nadir replied,

"I thought they were friends?" Captain Pellier added,

"It is complicated, they are friends to an extent, but they are both convinced their honour in the past has been maligned by the other." Nadir added.

Jean watched as Raoul and Erik circled each other, both looking for a weakness, this was not going to be a fun fight, and Jean was secretly glad the ladies had browbeaten him into swapping the swords out.

ooo

Back on shore Meredith and Christine sat glasses glued to the two men on the main deck, Delphine, Meg, Genevieve and Madame Giry had decided that the two wives were best left to watch the match, so were sitting to one side chatting as the boat came in for more refreshments, collected what was required and left and still Christine and Meredith had not moved, their tea going cold as their field glasses stared at the ship and the now aggressive fight between their husbands.

ooo

Erik and Raoul were locked into their combat and seemed intent on trying to best the other one. Both men fuelled by old memories fought like hell. Wooden swords clattering feet shuffling they parried, lunged and reposted their way back and forth across the deck.

The crew returned with the fresh tea and cakes, placed them on the top deck and departed for the crew quarters. Nadir poured tea for four and along with the tea brought a selection of the pastries down for all non-combatants to share.

In fact, foolishly, Nadir got particularly distracted by a large piece of cream gateaux that had been sent over and as he picked it up he held it out before him reverently. And shutting out the fight going on, beheld the glistening cream that covered it, savouring it before his first bite… Someone's wooden sword flashed passed his eyes and made contact with his precious gateaux slice, spraying sponge and cream everywhere, as Erik and Raoul went passed and carried on fighting completely unaware of the devastation left behind. Nadir forlornly wiped his face clean as Jean laughed and the captains tried not to snigger at the misfortune before them.

"I would try a pastry if I were you, they are less messy" Jean said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Suddenly he spotted the rope left in the middle of the deck "They are going to trip on that!" Jean declared, and before Nadir could stop him, Jean had shot onto the main deck and removed the rope to one side. Just as Erik and Raoul came still battling to where the rope had once been…

The moment Erik's boot hit the heavily waxed surface he knew that this was not going to end well, as his boot slipped and catapulted him off his lead foot, his other foot flying into the air as he sailed backwards, his momentum halted when Raoul lunged forward, and Erik's loose foot connected sharply with Raoul's groin. Erik, then ungracefully landed heavily on his posterior, as Raoul squeaked; finally getting his longed-for soprano, it was only a shame that he was the soprano before curling into a ball on the deck.

Apart from Erik and Raoul, the other men on deck winced with tears in their eyes, as Erik rolled onto his side swearing in every language he knew, as he rubbed his now very sore posterior. Raoul had adopted the foetal position as he cradled his injuries. Jean and Nadir leapt up to help their fallen comrades, before being waved back by Erik as he picked up his sword and got up on his knees before crawling over to Raoul and placing the point of his sword on the only bit of Raoul's chest not covered,

"I believe I win, he gasped, still on his knees, dropping the sword supporting his torso with his arms straight and hands flat on the deck, panting heavily, the fight had worn him and Raoul out.

"I do not want a rematch!" Raoul squeaked tears in his eyes, "it is far too painful,".

The two men were still on the deck when Captain's Blake and Pellier stood up, "We the captains have decided," Captain Pellier announced still with tears in his eyes as he looked down on Raoul with pity,

"Although the end was not as expected, the swordsmanship was fair and equally matched. Honour has been satisfied and the winning team is the Pirates!"

Erik smirked, as he slowly and gently got back on his feet, and Jean jumped up and down cheering.

ooo

The ladies had just settled down once they knew the men were safe, as several loud explosions came from Erik's vessel and the sickening crack as five cannon balls finished the job Erik had started on Raoul's ship. As the top of the mast vanished below the water line the team flag still bearing the bright yellow RN forlornly vanished beneath the waves as one of the boats brought the teams back to the beach. Christine and Meredith gasped, at the bow of the boat Erik knelt on all fours as dignified as he could, bearing in mind he dare not sit down as his posterior throbbed like the 1812 overture, Raoul was curled in the back of the boat guarding his bruised ego. As the boat came ashore Nadir could not resist calling ahead,

"Ice for the team captains please!" he called out trying not to snigger.

"What on earth?" Christine and Meredith asked simultaneously, as Erik and Raoul carefully climbed out of the boat, Raoul requiring more assistance than Erik at this point. Erik realising Nadir would most likely tell everyone there what happened barked directly at his friend,

"Say one more word and You will suffer both our injuries!" he warned as Nadir laughed,

"You will have to catch me first!" he informed Erik grinning, before strutting cockily over to where two servants now had ice packs ready.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you to my newest follower, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Bruised Egos and Other Parts

The ladies stood up, as the men walked up the beach. Meg threw herself in Jean's arms cheering, his team had won, and it was all down to the rather stiff and sore Erik who begrudgingly took the ice pack offered by a smirking Nadir and placing it on a seat in the shelter next to Christine as she retook her seat, he sat down gingerly wincing as his bruises found the ice. Raoul took the other ice pack and very slowly sat down opposite Erik before placing the ice where it was required, as a puzzled Meredith sat beside him.

"Right," Madame Giry started, "Which of you two is going to explain the need for ice where you are using it?" she asked as she sat next to Christine and waited as Delphine, Geneviève and Nadir took their seats before staring pointedly at Erik and Raoul.

Both men looked shiftily around, "Well…" Erik started, but from outside the shelter, Meg's roar of laughter interrupted him.

"Seriously?" Meg snorted before she burst into another fit of laughter. "Maman," Meg called across the shelter, "Erik slipped on the deck and kicked Raoul straight in the…"

"Meg!" Madame Giry yelled, "I think we can work the rest out for ourselves," Madame Giry finished trying not to laugh at the two very sore and sorry looking men, as Meg and Jean wandered over to the table and seated themselves down.

Erik looked at the pale Vicomte, "I… I… erm, apologise for the kick," Erik stoically informed Raoul, "Do not worry about it!" Raoul replied his voice still a little higher than normal, "at least it gives me an excuse for not giving my mother in law a grandchild just yet!" he finished as Meredith sniggered. "Yes, I can see that would be a great conversation starter," Erik pointed out before he continued, "I am sorry Mama Synjohn-Smyth, I will not be able to give you a grandchild as I was kicked in the…"

"Erik!" Christine warned him, "Like Madame Giry said; I think we have all figured out where you kicked Raoul." She finished as the servants started laying the celebration meal out.

The wine was flowing and even Raoul had perked up with a good hearty meal in him. As the friends sat finishing their dessert wine, Meg had been lost in thought and her next comment came out of the blue,

"Erik," she started, "Am I right, that it will be a long while before you can play with your organ again," she finished, as everyone at the table fell silent, and Erik's ears went not just red but maroon with embarrassment,

"Urm… Would you care to rephrase that?" Erik asked keeping his face straight, whilst staring at Meg. A few moments later realisation dawned,

"Oh! no!" Meg gasped hiding her face with her hands, as Jean burst out laughing and everyone started to snigger, when she realised how she had worded her last statement, "I meant the Pipe Organ as you have to sit on a wooden bench, nothing else!" she squeaked as what parts of her face could be seen through her hands went a deeper shade of maroon than Erik's ears. "I mean how can Jean and I ask you to play the organ at our wedding if you cannot sit down!" she blurted out. Erik's jaw dropped,

"Pardon?" he asked,

Meg looked at him directly, "I said…"

"Yes, I heard you," Erik responded in a shaken tone, "You really want me to play at your wedding?"

Genevieve joined in, "Erik, Aristide and I told Meg and Jean that they will have a wedding befitting their station, including a choice of the finest Organists to play at their wedding and they both insisted that it had to be you!" she explained, as Erik stared at Meg and Jean.

"We mean it!" Meg stated firmly, "If you cannot play then we have no music at our wedding, since we only want the best!" she finished before turning to Christine. "Please can you sing during the signing of the register?" Meg asked hopefully,

Christine laughed, "Of course I will, I think if I remember correctly you love the Ave Maria?" Christine asked,

"Please!" Meg and Jean almost begged.

Erik turned to Christine, "What the lady wants she can have!" he declared smiling at the thought of training Christine to sing perfectly the beautiful prayer. As Meg and Jean got up and hugged both Erik and Christine.

With that Erik finished his wine and noted the fire was dying and Jean, Nadir as well as Raoul looked as tired as he felt.

"I say why do we not continue this tomorrow after a good night's sleep?" Erik asked as he drew his cloak around his shoulders, there were some very sleepy voices agreeing as the friends gathered their belongings.

ooo

leaving the beach, Erik was already regretting the bumpy journey back to the inn, so much he was almost sure he would never sit down again. Arriving back at the inn, Erik and Raoul almost crawled out of the carriage and inside, their wives had no sympathy.

"Serves the pair of you right!" Meredith and Christine intoned together, as they watched their husbands stagger into the inn and wend their ways slowly up the stairs.

ooo

Later on, that evening, Christine and Meg were chatting in the hallway outside their rooms when Jean popped his head out of his room with a grin,

"what say you let Meg celebrate with me?" he cheekily asked the ladies, unaware that behind him coming out of the shared bathroom was Madame Giry with a very unimpressed expression on her face.

"I err… think it would be better to wait for our wedding night," Meg said meekly as she looked at the floor,

Christine giggled, "I think it would be safer for you!" she cryptically explained,

"What do you mean?" Jean asked perplexed, then he felt a cold breath on his neck and turned around,

"Agghh! err… I mean… good evening Madame Giry," Jean expressed trying to hide the look of horror on his face at being caught.

"Good evening to you too Jean," Madame Giry replied an edge in her voice, "Meg since we have both freshened up for the night I think it is time we turned in!" Madame Giry informed her daughter as Meg kept her head low and entered the room she was sharing with her mother. Just as Madame Giry went to enter the bedroom she turned to Jean, "I would ask Christine what I threatened Erik with when he tried to forget pre-wedding propriety!" she informed Jean before wishing him and Christine goodnight and shutting the door.

Jean looked at Christine, "What did she threaten Erik with?" he asked nervously,

"A frying pan to the same place Raoul currently has an ice pack!" Christine informed him still giggling before she too wished a now wincing Jean good night and left him in the hallway.

ooo

Entering her bedroom, Christine looked across the room and saw laying on his stomach, a fast-asleep Erik, sprawled across the bed, still fully dressed. Once upon a time this would have been cute, her maestro actually getting some sleep. However, Christine was also tired and there was nowhere for her to sleep not even a couch, so the only thing Christine could do was get Erik to move, hopefully to one side of the bed: Married life had brought out in both her and Erik some strange habits; For the man that never slept, he hogged the bed when he did. Christine had to make sure they either went to bed at the same time or she went to bed before him, otherwise, she could be found asleep in the guest room since Erik had taken over the whole bed. Mind you Erik had pointed out that since she had settled down after their marriage, Christine snored, something apparently sounding like a steam driven saw mill in a vicious thunderstorm.

Shaking her head at the memory of that conversation, an annoyed and tired Christine had, had enough and took her normal course of action to move Erik to one side of the bed …

ooo

The other side of the hallway, Madame Giry was just putting in the last of her rag hair rollers when there came a deep howl and a loud thump from across the hallway, followed shortly by a door opening, footsteps and a frantic knocking on her door. Madame Giry sighed and noted that Meg remained fast asleep. Not even moving at the frantic knocking as it continued. The door opened to the scene of Christine with her lips as straight as rulers, but her eyes crinkled in mirth and tears running down her cheeks. Madame Giry looked very puzzled as Christine shot into the room and buried her head in one of the ballet mistress's pillows before bursting into muffled laughter.

It took Christine a moment to bring herself back under control, finally after wiping the tears from her eyes,

"Do you have any of the salve Erik gave you for bruises and joints?" Christine asked her face creasing up again as she fought not to laugh.

"Yes?" Madame answered, "I have my spare jar left, Meredith has already taken the in use one for Raoul!" Madame Giry informed Christine, "Why?" she continued,

"Erik's bruises are troubling him somewhat!" Christine replied as she fought not to snigger, "Especially when I had forgotten they were there and slapped his posterior to get him to move to one side of the bed as he had taken the whole thing!" With this Christine grabbed the used pillow off Madam Giry's bed and buried her head in it again before bursting in to further fits of laughter.

"Where is Erik now?" Madam Giry had to ask,

"Last seen by me doing very passable entrechats around our room clutching his bruised behind," came the muffled reply from deep within the pillow, "I think he was swearing in Persian also!" Christine finished as she removed her face from the pillow and tried not to laugh again.

Madame Giry shook her head and grinned, "I think once you have gotten your giggles under control, you had best take this and apply it to soothe Erik's… Urm ego." Madame Giry instructed Christine as she wiped the last tears of laughter from her eyes and took the jar.

"Thank you," Christine replied, and wishing Madame Giry good night again, Christine went to her own room.

Entering the room, she got a shock, Erik, unmasked was kneeling on all fours on the bed with a pained expression on his face, but that was not the worst of it, he had undressed and was only wearing his pyjama shirt, his behind was as bare as the day he was born and bore a very large black and purple bruise on each cheek. "Oh, poor unhappy Erik," Christine said gently as she shut and locked the door, before crossing the room and standing to the side of the bed opening the jar, "Please lay down, so I can rub the salve on you," she asked as Erik pulled a wretched face,

"please be gentle with me!" he pleaded, as Christine scooped some of the salve out.

Salve applied, and ego soothed Erik fell asleep again almost instantly, Christine lay in bed thinking, what a day, now just the journey home and then Christmas. Feeling excited, Christine shut her eyes and join Erik in slumber.

ooo

The following morning started with a loud scream and feet running. As Christine opened her eyes, Erik had already pulled on his trousers and was grabbing his lasso from her bag, when a familiar voice was heard in the corridor shouting,

"Sorry I forgot to lock the door!"

"What on earth is Raoul shouting about?" Christine asked as Erik checked she was covered by the sheets before unlocking their door and going to investigate.

Erik found Raoul holding his trousers up with one hand facing the stairwell and blushing like the morning sunrise, Nadir and Jean filed up behind Erik as Raoul turned his head from the stairwell where he had been shouting,

"Oh!" he said fumbling with the buttons on his trousers, "Erm… I fell asleep in the water closet, as it was the most comfortable position to sleep in,"

"So, what was the scream?" Erik asked, trying not to laugh, as the other men listened in with interest,

"That was the err… Chambermaid, she went to put new towels in and Urm, found me asleep with my trousers around my ankles!" Raoul explained, "What ever will she think of me!" he exclaimed,

Erik smirked and quick as a flash replied, "She will think Meredith married you for your money!"

"Erik!" Nadir admonished trying not to grin, "That was a low blow!" Erik just continued smirking, as Nadir turned and noticed Jean was also smirking.

Down the hall a flurry of dressing robes and ladies indicated the girls had all woken up, Meredith came striding up the corridor to where the men all stood by the bathroom door.

"Do not tell me, you actually fell asleep in the water closet, Really Raoul!" Meredith exclaimed looking shocked, "I am so glad they do not know you are a Vicomte!" she hissed, "they will think I married you for your money!" she finished as Erik and Jean burst out laughing…

And suddenly stopped as the scathing look Meredith had trained on her husband got shared with them all.

"I had better got and check if Christine is alright!" Erik declared making a hasty exit,

"I had better go and…Urm pack my bags!" Jean stated also disappearing,

"I think Delphine might like a coffee to start the morning!" Nadir pointed out as one by one the men left Raoul to his fate.

ooo

Raoul seemed a little sullen during breakfast and this continued as they loaded the carriages and with the men in one carriage and the ladies in another, the friends started the journey back from Dieppe.

ooo

By the time both carriages were nearly at the halfway overnight accommodation, Raoul was indeed in better spirits, a pillow he had purchased from the inn before they left had ensured a comfortable ride so far and so the jokes had started again, but to Nadir's immense joy he was not suffering them alone. Jean looked like he wanted to jump from the moving carriage and Erik… Well Erik had drifted off into his own little world where grand concertos drowned out abysmal jokes.

ooo

Pulling up in the stable yard Jean and Nadir quickly disembarked, Erik stood gracefully and retrieved his own pillow; Purchased as Christine would not let him pilfer it; from the seat, leaving Raoul to gingerly climb out.

ooo

Once inside and settled for the evening the ladies excused themselves after dinner and left the men chatting. Raoul seized the opportunity for more jokes, "When is the only time a ship tells a falsehood?" he asked Jean, who gave a sickly grimace before responding, "When?" "When she lies at a wharf!" Raoul replied as Erik groaned and Nadir banged his head off the table,

"Okay, okay just one more!" Raoul pleaded, "What word is the favourite of women?" the other three men looked blank, "The last word of course!" Raoul finished with a snigger,

"He is right you know," Jean pointed out,

"Absolutely," Nadir agreed,

"If she does not I get a night on the couch and no kiss!" Erik complained,

"You mean that finally, someone else in an argument with you gets the last word?" Nadir exclaimed, "Wow that really is something! Why it is…"

Erik interrupted him, "Yes we get it!" he grumbled.

Jean sniggered, "I take it Erik does not loose arguments often?" he asked,

"I do not loose arguments at all, however I love Christine and if she wants to win an argument, who am I to disagree?" Erik replied generously.

"I see so if I ask Christine…" Nadir started,

Erik cut him off, "Unless you wish to suffer a nasty revenge you will do no such thing!" Erik shortly informed Nadir, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Ah!" Nadir replied now deliberately taunting his friend, "the truth comes out!" he stated grinning.

Raoul looked at Jean, "I do not think we are going to get a word in edgeways for the rest of the night," he pointed out,

"I agree!" Jean remarked, "Let us leave these two to their favourite hobby and get some sleep!" Jean finished as he and Raoul got up and left Erik and Nadir as they started once again bickering like a married couple.

ooo

Once both Jean and Raoul had left, the bickering suddenly stopped; "What a performance!" Nadir declared,

"You wanted Vicomte jokes for the rest of the night!" Erik pointed out.

"No!" Nadir vehemently declared "but we put Jean off as well!" he huffed, before looking at Erik with gratitude, "Thank you! One more Raoul joke and I would have seriously considered borrowing your lasso!" Nadir pointed out as Erik called the bar tender over for two more drinks. After the drinks were placed on the table and paid for, Erik smirked,

"Now, now, remember what you once made me promise!" Erik remarked smugly, "Kill for self-defence only. Assassinating the Vicomte for bad jokes is not self-defence!" Erik pointed out with a smirk.

Nadir took a large gulp of his brandy, "Believe me when you hear nothing but jokes so bad as Raoul's all day with no respite, I would class that as self-defence!" Nadir justified, as Erik laughed at his friend's indignant expression.

Erik sipped his brandy, "Face it my dear Daroga, you may be responsible for unleashing a whole new horror on Parisian society!" Erik retorted chuckling darkly.

"What do you mean a whole new horror?" Nadir asked cautiously,

"Well, let us face it, a foppish aristocrat trying to behave like a normal man, thinking that telling abysmal jokes and picking his nose makes him normal, I can think of nothing worse!" Erik replied still chuckling, "Do you really hate Paris that much?" Erik finished as he took another sip of his brandy.

"What do you mean? Do I really hate Paris that much?" Nadir asked back,

"Well face it first you let me loose on Paris, now Him, I repeat do you really hate Paris that much?" Erik sniggered finishing his drink.

Nadir glowered, "Right at this point in time, I really hate you, always trying to get the last word!" he pointed out as he too finished his drink.

Erik stretched languidly, and stifled a yawn, "I think it is time to retire," he remarked,

"That sounds like a very good idea," Nadir agreed, as he drained his glass.

"Time for bed!" Erik declared as he slowly headed towards the stairs of the inn.

"I will see you in the morning!" Nadir called to him,

Erik grinned, "the last word is good night!" he replied as he shot up the stairs and disappeared.

Nadir had not even drawn breath to reply when he realised, "That rotten swine, had the last word again!" Nadir declared as he made his way upstairs.

ooo

The morning came and found everyone breakfasting in good spirits, even Raoul was impressed as Erik explained how he had started the ship sinking the previous day. The good mood continued for a little while longer…

After the talk with Nadir, Raoul was determined to follow the Persian's advice and come out of his stuffy Vicomte shell, so his bad jokes continued during the return to Paris. The morning they were leaving the overnight stop, for the final part of the journey back to Paris, Raoul's last joke of the trip was almost a fatal one, however:

ooo

After the men bid farewell to the ladies before they returned to Paris that morning, free of their wives and girlfriends, the men decided to have a final drink at the inn before starting their own journey back, Raoul still found sitting uncomfortable even with his pillow, so he went up to the bar to order the drinks and tried to engage the bar tender with one of his jokes as Nadir, Jean and Erik looked on, "I say!" Raoul started as he watched the bar tender pour the drinks, "I know a man with no nose!" he started, as Jean and Nadir each grabbed one of Erik's arms to stop him lunging forward. The bar tender looked up, "So how does he smell?" he asked uninterestedly, "Awful!" came the reply…

ooo

Raoul travelled the rest of the way back to Paris gagged…

And tied; this time to the roof of the carriage, his pillow was however placed respectfully between his legs.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you to my newest follower, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Hello Leonie, thank you for your review, with it snowing Raoul looked like a reclining snowman when the carriages arrived back at the townhouse.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

A Prelude to Erik's First Christmas

Even though, as the men's carriage wended the last few miles into Paris, the temperature was dropping and as they entered the city it started to snow, Raoul did recover from his injury and his ordeal on the carriage roof, learning once again a painful lesson, not to upset Erik!

ooo

The morning after everyone arrived back from Dieppe, Christmas was two days away. Christine was getting heavily into the festive mood, Erik on the other hand was not.

"Erik you really should be called Ebenezer," Christine remarked as she turned the page of Erik's copy of Dickens 'A Christmas Carol in Prose, A ghost story of Christmas', which she had started reading just after breakfast that morning. Erik turned from his drafting table,

"In which case my dear, Bah Humbug!" Erik replied turning back to his latest design.

Christine sighed, Erik had been less than enthusiastic about Christmas ever since they arrived back in Paris, and Christine had mentioned the requirement for a Christmas tree for their house. It was going to be another theoretical chess match to get him to accept that he could have good things and enjoy them, he certainly enjoyed his birthday, his first ever real party, surely Christine could get him to see Christmas as another good thing to enjoy.

Erik on the other hand knew he was appearing to be a miserable soul as far as Christmas was concerned, but how else could he create a Christmas winter wonderland surprise, if she thought he was planning something? Erik had been planning this for months knowing from Christmases past how much Christine adored this time of the year, part one was already hidden in the communard dungeon, a living Xmas tree in an ornate pot, Erik was glad it did not need much water, part two was due to be dropped off at his office, later that day, the 'Erik designed', hand blown glass decorations and candles for the tree and Ever green garlands for the sitting room, the final part was sitting ready on the bench in Erik's laboratory, Plaster of Paris bandages shaped and set so they looked like small snow drifts designed to sit on either side of the bookcase and the mantlepiece, voila, instant snow! Erik felt sure Christine would be overjoyed with the sitting room when he had finished with it. He just had to get her out of the house without an argument for a few hours, so he could get it all set up.

ooo

Erik's chance came when suddenly Christine snapped the book shut and huffed. Erik recognised the bottom lip pout, on Christine's face, his darling angel was not happy.

"Angel!" Erik called as he got up from his seat, "A compromise, why do you not go out and make a list of Christmas items for our house and I will pick some from the list and buy them to decorate with, Humm?" Erik stated generously as Christine looked up at him,

"Really Erik?" she asked hopefully, as Erik cupped her check and kissed her gently,

"Really Angel," Erik affirmed.

A sweet smile graced Christine's face as she returned his kiss and shot off the couch, grabbing boots, gloves and her bonnet and cloak before kissing Erik once again and dashing out of the front door.

"Do not get too cold!" Erik called after her.

Rubbing his hands gleefully Erik made his way back into the sitting room, Saya and Ami were curled up in front of the fire. As Erik knelt down the two Siamese came up for a fuss from their daddy.

"Ahh, my precious girls," Erik cooed at the cats, "Daddy is going to be busy so behave yourselves whilst I am otherwise engaged," he instructed the cats as he got up and headed into the laboratory,

appearing moments later carrying some strange shapes in plaster that looked like small piles of snow. Erik moved some of the ornaments closer together on the mantlepiece and placed the first plaster piece, it looked like snow had fallen and built up on the side of the mantlepiece just as Erik had designed it, more ornaments moved on the other side and the second piece placed finally the mantlepiece was ready for the evergreen garland that Thomas was due to deliver along with the tree decorations, hopefully soon.

ooo

Erik had just finished placing the snow caps on the bookcase when Thomas and Nadir came through the front door, carrying the boxes containing the rest of the decorations, now Erik just had to get the Christmas tree from the dungeon into the front room and he could finish the decorations ready for his angel to return home and be very happy with him.

ooo

Christine meanwhile had bumped into Raoul and Meredith and whilst Meredith and Christine had a hot chocolate in a café near the opera house, Raoul excused himself.

"He is so adorable," Meredith cooed, "I know he has gone to get my Christmas present," she finished as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Christine kept her feelings towards Erik's opinion of Christmas to herself,

"You and Raoul make a wonderful couple," Christine said, sipping her own drink, "I am so happy that we are such good friends," she finished.

Meredith laughed, "It is just a shame that at the moment Raoul and I are only friends too," Meredith remarked as Christine looked puzzled, "The swelling and bruising from the Urm… injury has only just started to go down," Meredith explained.

Christine giggled, "Oops! Erik is not much better, he has taken to using a cushion on the organ and piano bench," Christine remarked, as the two ladies sat and finished their drinks in friendly silence.

Christine suddenly sighed,

"What is wrong?" Meredith asked,

"I am trying to find somethings to make Erik's first real Christmas really special," Christine told her with a sigh,

Meredith grinned, "then you need my mother's never fail English Christmas recipes," Meredith informed her, "They are the only thing my mother insists on baking herself, she says it has come down the generations of her family and comes out better with a lady's touch!" Meredith sagely informed Christine, "I shall have Raoul drop off a copy of the recipe later, make sure you have a bottle of brandy that Erik does not mind loosing," Meredith finished.

Christine grinned, and the ladies ordered another hot chocolate whilst they waited for Raoul to return.

ooo

Meanwhile back at the lake house, Erik, Thomas and Nadir, had draped the garlands, hung blown glass snowflakes around and were now struggling with the Christmas tree. There was much cussing going on, this time mostly Nadir since Erik had accidently poked him in the eye with one of the branches. Thomas had laughed and earned a slap up the back of his head for his cheek from Nadir, before finally the tree was in the correct position and the men started to decorate it.

Unbeknownst to the three decorators, Saya and Ami were taking a vested interest in the proceedings, Erik spied the cats prowling around the tree and Saya even came up and tapped a glass bauble with her paw, before Thomas shooed her away. Saya returned to where Ami was waiting by the kitchen door, the cats were still wary of everyone but Erik and christine since the day Jean got drunk and hugged them, but the lure of the shiny baubles amongst other things was an almost irresistible pull.

Suddenly both cats made a frantic dash to the Christmas tree and as Ami dodged between Thomas's legs and into the tree, Saya batted a bauble off the bottom branch where it landed unscathed on the floor, before Erik could stop her she took the bauble delicately in her mouth and ran for the trap door with all her speed, whilst Thomas and Nadir made a valiant attempt to get Ami down from the inside of the tree to be rewarded with claws flying out every few seconds.

ooo

Christine gasped with delight as she came in. At first glance a beautiful Christmas winter wonderland,

"Oh, this is beautiful!" she declared.

Then she looked closer noticing the half-decorated surprise attack Christmas tree, a shredded and bleeding Thomas and Nadir were still trying to get Ami down from; and nearly destroying her Christmas spirit entirely, an annoyed Erik kneeling on the floor by the cat's open trap door loudly shouting obscenities down the tunnel.

ooo

Meanwhile up in the main opera house, Andre and Firmin had quickly popped in and were doing a last managerial walk around before going to their homes for Christmas. Wandering around checking that nothing had been disturbed they were just passing Christine's dressing room when the shout of a ghastly, ghostly and definitely angry male voice from their past, seemed to echo once again around them.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT DAMNED BAUBLE OR I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH YOU I WILL SHAVE YOU BALD AND THROW YOU NAKED OUT IN THE BLOODY SNOW!"

Gathering their dwindling bravery, with shaking hands Andre used the spare key he held on the managers key ring to open Christine's dressing room. Opening the door, the two managers looked at each other before gingerly entered to find there was no one there, though the voice echoed again.

"NOW!"

Hysterically panicked and scared witless the two managers slammed the door shut locked it firmly and made a hasty retreat for the front doors, not stopping until the doors were firmly locked behind them.

"Do you think Ghosts of ghosts celebrate Christmas?" a pale and shaking Andre asked his colleague.

Firmin ran his hand through his hair, "Well, to be honest I have never thought about it." He replied as they both looked at the doors as if they would attack before edging cautiously down the steps and heading towards their carriages and away from that dreadful voice.

ooo

Back in the lake house Christine sighed,

"Erik," she yelled, "You will not get Saya's attention like that!" she exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and opened the ice box, taking hold of a paper wrapped package, before walking back into the sitting room.

Waving her angry husband to one side Christine knelt down in front of the trap door, and rustled the paper on the package before opening it, to reveal a salmon…

Suddenly there was a commotion from the Christmas tree and Ami shot out of the bottom spraying pine needles over Nadir and Thomas, before skidding to a halt at Christine's feet. Where she mewed loudly. Saya came strutting out of the tunnel the bauble still in her mouth, she padded up to a very annoyed Erik and spat the bauble out on his boot before joining her friend at Christine's feet.

Christine looked smugly at her husband, "That is how you get the cats to come back… bribery!" she remarked with a smirk, "that should be something you know all about, works on cats as well as humans." She pointed out with a snigger.

Erik with a faux air of perturbation, sniffed indignantly, before looking up and pointing the nose of his mask in the air,

"I shall treat that remark with the contempt it deserves!" he declared to his still giggling wife, before picking up the bauble and taking his handkerchief out wiping the bauble before placing it back on the tree,

then turning to help Thomas and Nadir place the other decorations on the branches. Christine, still sniggering took the cats and the salmon and headed back into the kitchen, lunch was required.

ooo

As the decorating fun continued in the lake house, Raoul was in a jubilant mood, his in laws had just departed back to England to celebrate Christmas with their friends and the rest of the Synjohn-Smyth family, leaving him and Meredith in peace. Alas the peace did not last long… Meredith returned inside and left Raoul who was finally deep breathing mother in law free air at the front door of the Chateau when he noticed a familiar carriage heading up the drive towards him, Raoul watched in shocked fascination as his own carriage pulled up right by him, and his jaw dropped as his brother Phillippe the Comte de Chagny climbed out, then turned and assisted his wife to exit the carriage.

"My little Brother!" Phillippe declared as he gave Raoul a huge bear hug, "We are so sorry we could not make your wedding but with hurricane season, at the same time, we had to stay to manage the fleet," he finished as he released Raoul from the hug

"Philippe!" Raoul declared still shocked, "You could have written and told me you were visiting, I have not seen you for four years!" he finished petulantly,

"We wanted to surprise you, So, my wonderful wife Pattie-belle wrote your charming wife Meredith, who wrote back and said she would be delighted to welcome us." Phillippe told his still slightly miffed brother. At this point Meredith reappeared with servants to assist the newly arrived Comte and his wife.

ooo

Sitting in the salon, with coffee, Raoul and his brother chatted about the family shipping fleet whilst they waited for their wives to finish freshening up before a late breakfast was served. Raoul had a sneaky feeling that the ladies were gossiping about him and his brother, this was confirmed when Meredith and Pattie-belle walked into the salon giggling to each other. Entering the dining room for breakfast the four seated them selves as servants ensured they were served and left them to enjoy their repast. Phillippe broke the silence,

"Whilst I am here I have to see if some of my old friends who I lost touch with, are still about," he stated biting into a piece of toast,

"Like who?" Raoul replied sipping his coffee,

"well..." Phillippe started finishing his toast, "There is my old friend, Nadir for a start," Phillippe informed his brother as he attacked the omelette on his plate with vigour.

Raoul choked on his coffee, "You know Nadir Khan?" he spluttered before wiping his mouth with his napkin. Phillippe looked up and laughed,

"Yes, you act like that is a problem?" he stated, as Raoul's eyes went wide.

"Urm, have you met his other friend… with the mask?" Raoul started to ask nervously.

Phillippe nodded happily as he shoved a forkful of omelette into his mouth and chewed. Swallowing Phillippe answered his shaken brother,

"You must mean Erik!" he replied with a chuckle, "Who do you think taught me to play chess so well amongst other things?" Phillippe finished before assaulting his omelette once again.

Meredith was chatting to Pattie-belle with half an ear on the brother's conversation, noting that Raoul was getting very pale.

"Did you not know your brother knew both Nadir and Erik?" Meredith suddenly asked her pale looking husband.

Raoul turned to his wife, "No I did not," Raoul replied looking sullen.

Phillippe finished his breakfast and came over to where Raoul sat and slapped his brother companionably, "Do not worry boy," Phillippe told his sibling, "I have never told them your name so do not look so worried," he finished before pouring himself a fresh coffee from the pot on the side. Meredith looked at the two brothers and figured out there was a large portion of talking they had to do away from her and Pattie-belle's ears,

"I say why do you men not finish your coffee in the study whilst Pattie-belle and I see the cook about tonight's menu and the buffet for St Stephens day!" Meredith declared as she and Pattie-belle left the dining room.

ooo

Raoul led the way into the study and shut the door as Phillippe went to the liquor cabinet and helped himself to a dash of brandy in his coffee.

"There are things you are not telling me!" Raoul all but yelled.

Phillippe sat down on the couch by the window and nonchalantly sipped his coffee, "like what?" he asked,

"Well for a start how you know Erik and Nadir?" Raoul replied.

Phillippe sighed, ran his hands through his blonde hair and drained his coffee, "Call for another pot of coffee," he said, "and I shall explain everything, he informed his curiously annoyed brother.

ooo

After the coffee was served, Phillippe went on to tell Raoul about how he met Nadir by accident one night whilst he was 'romancing' his then lady friend La Sorelli, in a hidden passageway by the stage. Nadir was heading into the passage way with determination when he came upon the amorous couple just the other side of the doorway and a conversation was struck up; mainly to avoid embarrassment on everyone's part, the turn of the conversation was that Nadir was going to check on an undisclosed matter involving a certain young mademoiselle Daae. That was when Phillippe took a true vested interest.

"What has this got to do with Christine?" Raoul interrupted,

"If you will let me finish!" Phillippe pointed out with slight exasperation, "I will tell you!" he said as Raoul shut his mouth and waited,

he fully intended to interrogate Phillippe about this. Pouring another coffee, Phillippe continued, explaining that after the summer at Perros their father was so incensed that his youngest son was spending time with a mere peasant girl and her father, that it was decided then that Raoul would be sent to boarding school and then to the navy, just to get him away from her. Raoul went to argue, and Phillippe promptly silenced him with a wave of his hand, continuing that the decision was not his and that he personally had no issues with Christine, but father's word was law. After Raoul had left, Phillippe had honoured the friendship for Raoul by keeping contact discreetly with the Daae's through their patrons the Valerius's and when first Professor Valerius, then Papa Daae died, he arranged for Mamma Valerius and Christine to be moved to Paris since Phillippe knew that with the increasing ill health of Mama Valerius, Christine would soon be an orphan and then arrangements were put in place to set up a small trust fund to allow the little six year old girl with the angelic voice to be moved to the Opera Garnier so when Mama Valerius died she could be taken under the wing of Raina Sorelli's mentor. Madame Giry, instead of being thrown to the streets.

ooo

Raoul refilled his own coffee cup and added a very generous serving of brandy before gulping the scalding coffee down and stared at his brother. "So, what happened then?" he asked,

Phillippe shook his head, and went to describe how with Raoul away, when she was seven, Christine joined the Opera Garnier as a member of the Corps de Ballet, but was unhappy, that in those first few months Madame Giry often heard her leaving the dormitory and entering the chapel where she would often sing in the quiet of the night and beg for a sign her papa still watched over her and would send her the angel of music. Suddenly Phillippe's narration was interrupted,

"Then he came!" Raoul growled,

"Am I going to be able to finish this explanation or not!" Phillippe grumbled, "You were at boarding school and Christine was in Paris, that is all there is to it, and yes Erik heard her singing, and took on the guise of her angel of music." Phillippe declared, feeling more than a little irritated with his hot-headed brother.

ooo

Meredith settled Pattie-belle in the salon with tea and went to see what was going on, as she reached the study, the door was still firmly shut so she quietly turned and headed back to the salon deciding that after tea she would show Pattie-belle the rest of the Chateau and the main gardens whilst the brothers finished what ever business they were discussing. She hoped they would be finished by lunch.

ooo

Raoul ordered more coffee and a plate of pastries, as the brandy was going to his head, before sitting down in the chair beside the couch where Phillippe sat.

"So?" Raoul prompted once the servants had left the room,

"So, Christine was safe, Raina, gave me regular updates on her and you were following the path father expected you to, this arrangement seemed to be working and since father seemed at that point to look to live forever, I took my leave and headed for a few months to the Caribbean, to lead the main arm of the family shipping fleet leaving father to run the French arm and you to grow up!" Phillippe continued,

"Raina Sorelli and I continued our relationship long distance since I was still her patron, and everything was fine… Then shortly after you entered the navy Father died and I had to come back to sort out the estate and pull you out of the navy for the funeral and to take over the French operations, it was on that visit, that I met Nadir and after much persuasion, and him validating my part in Christine's arrival at the opera house, he reluctantly introduced me to Erik, one night at Nadir's apartment in the rue de Rivoli."

Phillippe took a deep breath, going on to fill the missing gaps, telling Raoul that Erik was only ever told his first name as Phil, and nothing about his family, just that he was a rich influential patron, not a member of one of the most influential families in France, how he and Erik along with Nadir got on well, Erik was not really a friend, but he tolerated Phillippe going so far as to allow him to the lake house with Nadir's supervision and to teach Phillippe chess, and a slow trust was borne, as long as Christine was never mentioned.

"It was apparent, that even though Christine was like you eighteen at this time, Erik was very much in love with her, Nadir and Madame Giry kept the relationship within propriety and Erik remained her invisible angel, and I attended the opera in father's stead this ensured that you stayed away from the opera house, so you were never to see her, it did not matter much, since you hated opera at that age, so things were working out nicely." Phillippe paused for a moment, "Then when things were going nicely, I had to return to the Caribbean as there had been marked problems there and although you still remained in Paris, I was certain that since you still hated opera, things would continue in their stable pattern and they did for a further four years…" Phillippe broke off, Raoul took over,

"I picked up the letter from the opera house that morning informing us that there was to be a change of management and did we still wish to remain patrons, so I wrote back and accepted the role in your place," Raoul finished,

"Yes," Phillippe continued "and that is when it all went to hell!"

The two brothers sat silently for a moment and all that could be heard was the clinking of coffee cups on saucers.

"You know about everything?" Raoul asked, breaking the silence, "Yes, you were not the only one I communicated with here in Paris, and although Sorelli and I had long since gone our separate ways, Nadir as well as Madame Giry and I still corresponded, so yes all the little details you deliberately forgot to tell me, someone else filled in for me," Phillippe told his now shiftily uncomfortable brother, "like the fact that Meg Giry overheard you instructing, if not ordering Christine to get changed to go to supper that night after the gala of Hannibal, even when she told you she could not. You failed to mention that to me, you just said in your letter seeking advice she agreed and then she vanished."

"Erm…" Raoul shifted uncomfortably in his seat,

"Then when I responded to you to tell you to stay away from her, you wrote back that I was as judgemental as father; that hurt me by the way!" Phillippe continued, taking a breath as Raoul quickly interrupted

"What was I to think, you seemed happy with us being friends when we were younger then suddenly you order me to leave her alone when I had only just found her again!" Raoul pointed out,

"I recall pointing out that she had a Patron and she was not for you!" Phillippe barked back, "But as usual you would not listen and even worse than that you deliberately ignored my requests several I might add, to back off and then you sunk even lower and started to plant fears in her head, leading to you smuggling her to the chateau for six months!" Phillippe had started to yell at this point, "I was suddenly snowed under with letters from all of the family complaining about that, and the impropriety of it, letters from Madame Giry and Nadir begging me to sort the situation out as a heartbroken Erik was as close to insanity as they had ever seen him all because of you!"

Phillippe's voice went up another decibel, "AND YOU STILL WOULD NOT REPLY TO MY LETTERS TO TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON… YOU COULD HAVE DIED SEVERAL TIMES, YOU NEARLY DID ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULD NOT LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE!"

Raoul looked at the floor ashamed, "She was scared of him!" he quietly tried to justify. Phillippe huffed,

"Only after you started meddling!" he retorted, "I was well aware that Erik was desperately in love with her, and he was hoping to gently tell her the truth about himself, to finally be honest, in fact he had discussed it with Nadir, and Nadir and I had discussed it in lengthy letters… But you decided that what a Vicomte wants a Vicomte gets… and you have the cheek to tell me I act like father!" Phillippe stood up and paced, nearly throwing his empty coffee cup on the side table, as Raoul sat absorbing all he had just been told.

"Was Christine happy here for those six months?" Phillippe finally asked, Raoul looked sombre, "No, she spent most of the time alone, I banned her from singing and even took the piano into the cellar, so she would not torture herself," Raoul informed Phillippe, "She then just stayed in her room and very rarely left," he added. Phillippe held his head in his hands, "And this gave you what clue?" he asked, "That she was haunted by the Phantom!" Raoul replied.

Phillippe kept his head in his hands "Thank heavens she finally saw sense even if initially you did not!" he whispered, before straightening up and staring ruefully at his brother. "Still now you know how I know Erik and Nadir," Phillippe ended the terse conversation.

Silence pervaded the study once more before Raoul broke it,

"In reality, I am glad you know Nadir and Erik, we are good friends now!" Raoul informed his incredulous and now slack jawed brother.

"This is definitely not going to be a boring Christmas," Phillippe laughed weakly as the two brothers; with the needed, long-unspoken words of the past out in the air; hugged each other,

"Phillippe?" Raoul said, suddenly remembering something, "Fancy a ride into Paris?" he asked,

"Why?" Phillippe replied dubiously,

"I promised to drop a something off to Christine and Erik from Meredith," Raoul replied.

ooo

Down at the lake house, Christine was cooking lunch as Erik, Thomas and Nadir had nearly finished the sitting room decorations, they had had enough drama of their own, some of which was still on going, as Saya and Ami lay in their basket hiccupping periodically, as Thomas stroked both cats. Erik picked up the two dishes he had used to given them both antiemetics and looked at the cats, both of them staring back at him as if it was his fault they had hiccups.

"You two, I turned my back for five minutes and you both decide to grab a snack, Plaster of Paris snow is not edible!" Erik patiently explained to his beloved pets, as he turned to look at the teeth marked and partially devoured drifts that were sitting on top of the bookcase.

"Thank heavens it is not poisonous either!" Christine pointed out as she came through to the sitting room having laid lunch out ready. "Thomas are you staying for lunch?" she asked as she knelt down by the cats and gave them each a stroke,

"Thank you, Madame Jardinier, but no, I have work at the office for me, then my bosses have allowed me to have the rest of Christmas and the new year off with my family," he happily replied, as he stood up grabbed his jacket and made to leave.

"Mind the traps!" Erik called out as his apprentice shut the front door when he left.

ooo

Lunch was a peaceful affair except for the fact that Christine had made Erik carry the cats in their basket into the dining room, so she could keep an eye on them as they ate, the clank of cutlery interspersed with an occasional Siamese hiccup.

ooo

After lunch Erik carried the cats still in their basket to Christine's dressing room and as she had a nap with the cats in sight, Erik and Nadir finished the winter wonderland sitting room. Finally, Erik placed brightly wrapped presents at the bottom of the tree and they both stood back to admire their hard work,

"and to think earlier Christine likened me to Scrooge," Erik remarked.

"Once upon a time she would have been correct," Nadir remarked, as he too collected his coat and the infamous astrakhan hat, placing it on his head before turning towards the door,

"I have Christmas shopping to do!" Nadir declared blushing and looking nervously at Erik,

"The engagement ring huh?" Erik asked,

"Yes," Nadir gulped,

"Good! Finally, you are going to make an honest woman of Delphine," Erik replied as he grinned at his friend, as they walked to the front door.

ooo

After Nadir left, Erik was surveying the finished sitting room, just before he lit the candles when an alarm sounded, suddenly Christine came scurrying out of the bedroom, "Oh, no!" she cried out "I forgot to warn you Raoul was to visit he is dropping off something from Meredith for me!" she yelled as Erik swung the front door open and darted out.

ooo

Racing up the path to the rue Scribe gate behind the sprung guillotine trap, Erik heard two voices arguing, one was Raoul's the other sounded familiar, like an older and less stuck up Raoul… Erik knew he had heard that voice before.

"I thought you said you remembered where the traps were?" The older voice complained, "That was my best top hat!", this was followed by a slapping sound and Raoul's voice,

"Ow! Knock off with the slapping, I am not eight anymore!" Raoul complained.

Erik quickly reset the Guillotine blade and got the shock of his life, "Phil, what the hell are you doing back down here?" Erik gasped as he raced forward; mindful of the stone that set the trap off, to come face to mask with the familiar face, and hiding behind Phil a nervous Raoul,

"Phil," Erik then looked directly at Raoul, realisation dawning in his eyes, "This young man is your pain in the neck younger brother?" Erik asked pointing at Raoul, "I wondered why the first time I saw your face, it was so familiar Vicomte." He` declared as Christine raced to his side.

"Thank heavens you are all right Raoul!" Christine exclaimed, relief pouring off her, "I thought that I would never get what Meredith promised me!" she exclaimed.

Raoul looked taken aback, "Thank you, for your concern I think!" he responded,

"I was worried my Christmas celebrations would be ruined if I did not get those recipes!" Christine pointed out as Raoul fished the paper out of his jacket and watched shocked as Christine grabbed it from him and turned to go back to the house, "Tell Meredith we shall see her on the day after Christmas and I am glad you are alright!" Christine shouted before dashing back into the house.

Raoul then realised what Erik had just said, he turn to Phillippe, "Your pain in the neck younger brother?" he asked indignantly as Erik started laughing,

"So, you are the younger brother who blew your father out of the water closet with my 'borrowed' gunpowder keg?" Erik asked still laughing as Raoul looked horrified.

"What else have you told him?" a mortified Raoul then demanded of his brother who had also started to laugh,

Erik filled in the details enchanted that he had another reason to poke fun of Raoul, "Frogs in your governesses apron pocket, flying your fathers long johns on a broom stick out of your bedroom window because you were protesting at being grounded after you blew him out of the water closet and let us not forget the little girl that had to climb down the tree to go and fetch Phil since you and the little girl were scrumping apples and you found you were scared of heights, and got stuck up an apple tree bawling your eyes out in your neighbours orchard." Erik turned to Phillippe, as Raoul blushed violently.

"Please tell me that little girl had to be Christine?" Erik asked wiping a tear of laughter from his mask.

A subtle cough came behind them "Yes that was me!" Christine answered, blushing slightly as she came back out of the house dressed to go to the market, "Erik, I have several items I need to purchase," she informed her still chortling husband, "Please keep an eye on the cats, they have stopped hiccupping, but I want to make sure they are alright!" she instructed as she turned to Phillippe and gave him a brief hug, lovely to see you again Phillippe, I hope you will be at the party on St Stephens day?" she asked,

"Of course, my wife and I are staying for the Bal masque this year," Phillippe replied as Christine grinned and kissed Erik's cheek before leaving the men at the front door.

ooo

Whilst Christine was out, Erik invited Phillippe and Raoul into the house for a cup of tea. It took a lot of persuasion and eventually a shove on the back from Phillippe to get Raoul back in the house, after his last visit there but finally the three men were seated in the sitting room with a cup of tea each, chatting.

"So still blonde tanned and blue eyed I see!" Erik sarcastically pointed out to Phillippe,

"Yes, and You are still tall, black haired and sarcastic as ever!" Phillippe replied,

"How is the head these days?" Erik asked,

"Better than it was the last time I saw you!" Phillippe replied, lifting his fringe to reveal a large scar across his hair line.

"Is that not the scar from where you were mugged?" Raoul enquired, as Phillippe put his fringe back down and looked embarrassed,

"Mugged?" Erik enquired, "is that how you explained your injury?"

"Well I could not tell my family that I had been drinking Vodka with the Opera Ghost got blind drunk, lost my footing, slipped and headbutted his door step, could I?" Phillippe retorted.

Raoul's jaw dropped, "You told me you bravely fought three muggers when one of them coshed your head and left you for dead in the Seine!" he declared his voice disillusioned, "A strange gentleman saw from his carriage and had you treated and brought you home!" he finished. Erik looked at Phillippe,

"You seem to have forgotten, that once you had vandalised my doorstep, you fell in my lake and nearly drowned," Erik added helpfully.

At this moment the front door opened, and Nadir entered carrying a basket full of items Christine followed him with another basket full. Raoul then realised something, "Do not tell me… You were the strange gentleman that rescued my brother?" he asked pointing his finger at Nadir as soon as he walked through the front door into the sitting room. "Hello to you too Raoul!" Nadir jovially replied as Christine took the basket from him and made her way into the kitchen, as Nadir and Phillippe greeted each other.

ooo

Erik became curious, about what his wife was up to, as the other men chatted, especially when Christine came back to the sitting room and left a tray of tea things on the side table and then went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle before disappearing back into the kitchen.

The men continued chatting in the sitting room, however each time Erik went to the kitchen Christine shooed him away and then about an hour after Nadir had arrived the most delicious smell wafted out of the kitchen. Christine came out of the kitchen taking of her apron and with a fresh pot of tea came into the sitting room.

"What have I missed?" she asked Erik as she refreshed everyone's tea cups.

"Well You have missed how Nadir and I rescued Phillippe from my lake and stitched him up before Nadir took him back home and why Phillippe 'borrowed' the fuse keg of gunpowder from my stash and how Raoul used it to blow his father out of the water closet."

Christine sat for a moment absorbing what Erik had explained then with a gasp realised the deliberate mistake in Erik's explanation,

"Stash of Gunpowder, Erik?" she glared at her husband,

"I do not have it anymore!" Erik replied sheepishly "It was left over from the siege of the commune and I sold what was left to the fireworks company the day before we got married!" Erik informed her. Everyone now had their attention fixed on Erik as Christine's glare never shifted,

"Where was this stash before you sold it?" she asked dangerously,

"Erm… some of it was under Carlotta's dressing room and the rest was located under the tortur… err… Garden room!"

"Were you going to blow Carlotta up at any point?" Christine posed,

"Blow her up good heavens no!" Erik declared vehemently. Christine started to relax as Erik added,

"I was going to collapse the floor of her dressing room…" then he noticed the dangerous glare return to his wife's eyes.

Phillippe saved Erik's nearly incinerated goose by interrupting,

"You have a garden down here?" he asked

"Yes," Christine replied, "Erik turned one of his unused rooms into a garden and with special lighting we have some lovely plants and grow some of our own produce!" she proudly finished as she stood and directed Phillippe and Raoul to the window as Erik went to the control panel and opened the window into the flourishing garden.

Phillippe and Raoul stood at the window and admired the garden, with the fountain and plants when Phillippe suddenly started laughing. "I love the gnomes!" he declared "especially the one hanging by it's ankle!"

Raoul looked around until he spotted the gnome in question and his bottom lip started to curl into a pout "That is me!" he declared in a peeved tone, "and it is not flattering!"

Nadir, Erik and even Christine started to snigger,

"No but Erik did try to capture you as a normal man and not a Vicomte!" Nadir told him between sniggers.

"Face it dear Brother," Phillippe started, trying not to laugh at his brother's petulant pout, "I warned you about that handkerchief habit!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry for re-releasing Chapter 47 but please thank Starwatcher2018 for noticing my missing N had Erik eating a mice pie at one point. So, I have re-edited to remove Rodents and we carry on.**

 **Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

The Christmas Dinner Caper

It was nearly nine in the evening, when the delicious smell from the kitchen became too much for Erik, with the guests gone and with Christine bathing, he snuck in and looked around.

There was a pot bubbling on the stove containing a lump wrapped in muslin and tied with string that smelt of fruit and spices, on the counter top a dark coloured cake sat under a glass cloche still in its tin there was also a bowl of biscuits that smelt strongly of cinnamon, and some odd pastries wrapped in paper and his prized bottle of 1826 Silver Tower Armagnac, sitting on the table with just a quarter of its golden liquid left in the bottom.

Erik suddenly felt like grieving, that was his most treasured, most expensive bottle of brandy, Christine was not drunk when she went to bathe so what happened to his brandy it had only had two measures taken from it?

With a heavy heart, his attention was directed back to the bowl of biscuits and the strange pastries that sat on the side. Erik picked up one of the biscuits and took an experimental bite, the buttery cinnamon flavour was delicious, and he took another bite then finished the biscuit and had just reached for another when suddenly a small hand slapped his hand that held the next biscuit.

"Leave them alone Erik, they are for Christmas day," Christine informed him, as Erik carefully placed the biscuit back in the bowl.

"But angel!" Erik started, "they are delicious, do I really have to share them?"

Christine sighed, "Yes Erik you have to share them!" she stated as Erik looked around,

"What are the pastries, they look like little pies?" he asked,

"They are English mince pies, they have dried fruit soaked in alcohol, spices, butter and sugar in them." Christine told him,

"Then why are they called mince pies if there is no mince in them?" Erik asked now very puzzled.

Christine picked up the handwritten paper from the counter top and read it again, "According to Meredith, they used to have minced meat in them but not anymore!" she replied.

"The English have some weird ideas," Erik remarked as he picked up one of the little pies and cautiously took a bite, "Mm, they are very nice though!" he remarked as he chewed.

Christine had a suspicion that there would be very little left if she did not pack the baked items away. As Erik finished his mince pie and licked his lips a frantic knocking at the front door could be heard.

"Who is it at this time of night" Erik wondered as he opened the door and welcomed a harassed looking Meg,

"We have a serious problem regarding Christmas dinner!" Meg declared, "We have nine people and we cannot fit everyone around the dining table, we do not even have enough chairs!" she finished,

"Who is coming to Christmas dinner?" Erik asked, "Well Maman, me, Jean, You and Christine, Nadir and Delphine, and Jean's Parents!" Meg replied.

Christine looked at Erik, "Do you think…?" she asked lightly, Erik picked up on what Christine was hinting at,

"Yes, we can host the Christmas dinner down here," Erik replied,

Meg threw her arms around Erik's neck and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, we will bring the dinner down here and help prepare it before everyone arrives what time do you want us to arrive?" Meg asked,

"about eleven o'clock Christmas day, but bring the dinner down the night before as it will take time to roast the meats and such" Erik responded.

ooo

'It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring…

Well it was four o'clock in the early hours of Christmas day and one former Phantom was stuck in the kitchen, grumbling since Christine had hidden the mince pies and biscuits from him, basting the Christmas ham and Goose that were slowly roasting ready for the celebrations.

Christine and the cats were all tucked in their beds whilst Christmas presents and yummy treats all danced in their heads…

Well Christine was lying in bed pondering about sneaking out to the sitting room to see if she could see what St Nicholas… Erik had bought her for Christmas.

Christine poked her head out of the bedroom door and realised that Erik was still ensconced in the kitchen, in fact she could hear him complaining about the lack of Christmas treats left out. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Christine snuck into the sitting room and knelt by the tree where the beautifully wrapped boxes glistened in the fire light. Searching around she finally found one with her name on it and pulled on the ends of the bow to open it.

Erik had sensed his wife was in the sitting room, he knew she would be by the tree and he grinned evilly. The presents with Christine's name on them under the tree were not her real presents, Erik had learnt from Christmas's past that his angel peeked at her Christmas presents before it was time to open them, so he had those hidden in the cellar under the garden room where she could not find them. Christine's peeking was confirmed when Erik heard her huff under her breath, he stole a look into the sitting room,

"That infuriating man!" she declared as she read the little note, that was the sole item in the box she had just opened. "Not in this box!" she read as she spied another slightly larger box with her name on it and grabbed it.

Erik turned back into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, knowing what was coming when Christine opened the next box. Christine pulled the bow on the box and the lid sprang open she screamed as she was suddenly covered in small green things, listening to her heartbeat settle from a raging gallop to it's normal beat she looked at the dozens of strange green things and found that they were folded paper grasshoppers, the box had a spring fixed inside with a platform attached this obviously had been pushed into the box the grasshoppers put on top and the box sealed ready to surprise.

She then spied Erik's writing on the inside of the box lid, "The grasshoppers hop jolly high?" she read out loud, "Yes they hop jolly high!" Christine grumbled "they have hopped everywhere!" looking around as she put the empty grasshopper box to one side she spotted a long thin oblong box with a piece of ribbon hanging from the side and a label hanging from it.

"Pulling me will make your choice!" she read the label. Not planning to be fooled a third time Christine cautiously placed the box on the floor and holding the lid down with one finger she pulled the piece of ribbon out and waited.

A second or so later a faint ticking sound came from the box and then a scuttling sound, Christine cautiously stood up and stepped back using the toe of her slipper to flick the lid off the box, what she saw lead to an ear-piercing scream that brought Erik and the Cats dashing into the front room.

"There is a scorpion in that box, Erik get it out of here!" Christine cried, Erik wrapped her in his arms,

"One the scorpion will not harm you he is clockwork, and two I warned you not to peek at your presents did I not?" Erik laughed at Christine's petulant pout,

"grasshoppers and scorpions, both things I hate!" Christine pointed out, but you knew that," she said as Erik released her from his arms and bent down to the box with the scorpion in it,

"Samuel will show you where your real Christmas presents are!" Erik declared as he picked up the creature and flipped a switch on it's back stopping the clockwork before showing it to Christine.

"Samuel here used to skitter around my apartments in Persia, he stopped unwanted intruders since his real counterpart is highly poisonous, so people thought I had a real lethal black scorpion in my apartments so they would not enter, I made him and Maximilien in my spare time when I first arrived in Persia and they kept me company when I was busy… designing the palace," Erik told her before confining the old memories back into the past where they belonged.

"Maximilien?" Christine asked,

"My Persian Monkey musical box, the monkey is called Maximilien," Erik replied, "Now follow Samuel but do not squash him, he is fragile, and he will lead you to your presents!" Erik declared proudly as he flipped the switch on the scorpion and released it on to the floor, where Saya and Ami sniffed it as it skittered away so they started playing with the paper grasshoppers.

ooo

Whilst Christine followed Samuel around the house watching as he bumped into furniture and changed direction, skittering off again, it gave Erik the time he needed to fetch Christine's real presents from the cellar and place them under the tree.

ooo

By the time Christine had followed the scorpion around the house and was heading back to the sitting room, Erik had placed her real presents under the tree, given the cats their breakfast and picked up all the paper grasshoppers off the floor and was preparing breakfast for him and Christine.

"Erik!" Christine cried "Samuel has brought me back to… Oh presents!"

And as Erik brought a tray of tea things into the front room his angel was sitting on the floor tearing her way into her first real present, the clockwork scorpion sitting beside her.

Wearing a huge silly grin of happiness, Erik poured his tea and sat drinking it, his eyes never moving from Christine's delighted expression of wonder as she opened the first box.

Several squeals and dozens of kisses later Christine looked at her presents, A midnight blue cashmere cloak, a matching dress and bonnet, boots to match as well. Joining them a beautiful gold locket, the bail was a snake with emerald eyes, the locket was heart shaped with a pair of engraved swallows sitting on a crescent moon picked out in various gemstones. Erik got a lot of kisses for that.

"Your tea grows cold," Erik remarked as Christine took her cup from him. Promptly put it on the side, got up and dashed off into the music room returning with several wrapped boxes of her own, that she piled on Erik's lap.

"Open them Erik!" Christine encouraged, as her now nervous husband carefully removed the paper from an oblong box to find it full of pre-printed blank staff paper in red, the second box was full of biscuits and mince pies, just for Erik to enjoy and the third box was smaller and brought a tear of pure happiness to Erik's eye when he saw what was in it. A signet ring, cuff links shirt studs, watch fob and wax seal, all carved in black onyx and set in gold, with their joint initials monogrammed in a beautiful swirl of E, C, J.

"Now you can never forget me," Christine told her stunned and teary husband, "We are as inseparable as that monogram and will be forever more!" she informed him with a kiss.

ooo

It took a few tears from both of them and several minutes of hugs before Erik could go to serve breakfast for them both. Then after eating breakfast and checking the meats slowly roasting in the oven Erik escorted his Christine back to their room for more celebrations.

ooo

The grandfather clock in the front room chime nine before the happy couple exited their room, washed and dressed for the day ahead. Christine headed into the sitting room to collect her presents, which were draped over the couch when she noticed that the two largest boxes were now occupied. Saya and Ami had decided that it was fun to sit in a box each.

"Oh, Erik is this not the sweetest thing!" Christine called, pointing to the boxes, as Erik entered the sitting room,

"Humm, we will have a hard time getting them out of those boxes," Erik noted as he collected the rest of the used Christmas wrappings and threw them on the fire.

"I think they will love the presents we bought for them!" Christine declared picking up the clockwork scorpion and handing it to Erik before taking the last two boxes from under tree. Opening the boxes revealed a selection of cat toys that Erik and Christine found were studiously ignored by the cats as they remained in their self-appointed boxes.

"I see what you mean," Christine remarked watching the cats curl up in their boxes and fall asleep.

ooo

With the Cats still asleep in their boxes, Erik and Christine spent the rest of the morning setting up the dining room and preparing the rest of the dinner, feeding nine was not such a chore with two people preparing it, and when the front door opened just before eleven to admit Nadir and Delphine, Erik had just finished lighting the candles on the Christmas tree. As the happy couple came in.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Christine giggled as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron,

"I was so shocked, I squealed when Nadir got down on one knee in his parlour this morning!" Delphine giggled back as she showed Christine the diamond engagement ring that adorned her left ring finger. "I could not wish for a more gentlemanly gentleman" She finished as the two ladies hugged each other.

Over the other side of the room Erik shook Nadir's hand, "Welcome to the wonderful world of marriage in 1881," Erik told Nadir stoically, "You will love every minute of it as long as you have your wife's permission," Erik finished,

"I heard that!" Christine retorted back, "There is not much that I do not let you do!" she informed her husband,

"No that is true, but you recently have restricted my pranks!" he sullenly pointed out,

"Only because your last prank gave one Vicomtess, one Baroness and Madame Giry a hangover from hell!" Christine pointed out.

Nadir started laughing, "you spiked the egg nog!" Nadir continued, "You will end up with Madame Giry's cane stuffed somewhere you do not want it, if she finds out!"

Erik grinned "If she finds out, I shall be sure to inform her you suggested it!" he coolly informed his friend.

"Gentlemen!" both ladies intoned, and brought the bickering friends to a hushed halt,

"It is Christmas a time for fun and family please try to pretend to be civil to each other for one day!" Christine asked.

"We were having fun!" Erik and Nadir both protested,

"Well can you both try having fun being nice to each other for everyone else then?" Delphine enquired.

Nadir and Erik looked at each other, pointed to one another and they both burst out laughing, "Be nice to him?" they asked simultaneously.

They were both still laughing when one of Erik's alarms went off. Erik stopped laughing long enough to check the panel,

"That is strange?" Erik muttered as he reset the alarm,

"What was that?" Christine asked getting nervous,

"The alarm is from the route down from Your dressing room," Erik replied,

"The only people who know how to access that route apart from everyone here are Madame Giry and Meg!" Erik finished.

"Are the traps on that route lethal?" Nadir enquired,

"No," Erik answered, "I could not have lethal traps on that route because of Christine," Erik declared, "that and since it is the shortest route to the house I could get there quickly so they do not need to be lethal and…"

He was interrupted by a distant rattling of chain and giggling, followed by footsteps that were male in their tone as the front door was knocked suddenly.

Erik opened the door to a sniggering Jean,

"You are in such trouble!" Jean informed Erik through his sniggers,

"What on earth do you mean?" Erik responded as the sound of clanking chains got louder, along with it came the sound of a disgruntled Madame Giry.

"Meg was following behind myself and Madame Giry when she mis stepped and set off one of your traps, I managed to remove the peg that attached it to the wall but could not remove it from the back of Madame Giry's skirts." Jean told Erik, as the faint lamp light and grumbling in the distance foretold of an ear bashing of terrifying proportions.

Erik thought quickly, "Nadir I shall need your assistance if we are to enjoy today without injury!" Erik stated as he lit another lamp and dashed out to the side of the lake with Nadir following.

"I thought you said the traps were not lethal?" Nadir questioned,

"A broken ankle is not lethal," Erik replied as the irritated shape of Madame Giry arrived in the light of the lamp Erik held in his hand.

"Would you care to explain this?" Madame Giry growled indicating the man trap now firmly attached to her dress, its securing chain dragging behind her like a tail.

"It appears you have a non-serrated mantrap attached to your skirts!" Jean pointed out unhelpfully.

"Thank you, Jean!" Madame Giry growled "Would one or several of you care to remove it, or must I spend the day rattling like a ghost?" Madame Giry snapped, as Erik and Nadir sprung into action.

Nadir placed his right foot on one side of the trap, where there appeared to be a plate on the trap for such an action and Erik did the same on the other side, with a grating squeak the trap came open and Madame Giry pulled her skirts free.

"Thank you and a Merry Christmas to you too!" she snidely remarked as she swept into the house.

"Where is Meg?" Erik asked Jean as he removed his hat and went to follow Madame Giry.

"Here I am!" Meg's voice carried as she arrived with her arms full of presents, "I thought it best to wait until Maman had been relieved of the trap before I dared appear," she informed the three men, before following her mother into the house.

Many hugs and kisses ensued with Christmas wishes as Christine brought out tea things and several plates piled high with biscuits, English mince pies and chocolates for everyone to enjoy.

Indulging in a mince pie, Erik had to ask, "How did you get caught in one of the traps?"

Madame Giry scowled at her daughter, "Meg was following behind and dropped a present so she says and she stepped on one of the slightly raised stones at the side of the passage, next thing I know there was a screeching snap of metal and my ability to walk had been hindered because my dress was caught in one of your pesky traps," Madame Giry explained, "I think she set if off deliberately to see what would happen!" she finished, still glaring at her daughter who sat straight faced and trying not to laugh.

Erik hid the smirk appearing on his face with another mince pie, as Christine got up and headed to the guest room, appearing shortly with her arms full of gifts.

"Time for presents!" Christine called as she started to hand out the boxes, Delphine reached into her basket and pulled out the presents she and Nadir had brought, the biggest was bottle shaped and for Erik.

"Remember I still have good observation, as you will notice when you open your gift!" Nadir retorted as Erik started to unwrap the bottle.

"An 1826 Silver Tower Armagnac, you, wonderful man!" Erik declared as he finished unwrapping the dusty bottle, with a wide grin suddenly looking like he was going to get up and kiss Nadir.

"I saw Christine grab your original bottle and thought you would appreciate a replacement." Nadir replied.

"Why may I ask have you bought Erik another dusty bottle? He did not touch the original one, that is why I used it!" Christine asked, her curiosity awoken, as everyone stared at Erik for an answer.

Erik hugged his present tight to his chest, "My dearest Angel, one does not use a Silver Tower, one admires it and very occasionally imbibes it!" Erik explained, as he stroked the bottle lovingly, before his own curiosity got the better of him, "What did you actually use my brandy for?" he asked cautiously.

Christine noted that all eyes were on her, "Well I used it in the Christmas cake!" she explained as what could be seen of Erik's ears and Jaw went a deathly pale colour,

"T… Th…The Christmas Cake?" Erik asked weakly,

"Yes… and there is some in the mince pies," Christine added as Erik's bottom lip started to tremble, "and in the Plum Pudding," she added, as Erik suddenly looked like he was going to faint, "but most of it went in the Christmas cake and I used the last of it this morning to moisten the Christmas Cake as per Meredith's recipe," she finished as Erik looked like he was going to cry as well as faint.

"Tha… That brandy was a present from Charles Garnier, a celebration for the completion of the opera house!" Erik all but squeaked, there was only two measures removed from the bottle!" he added his voice getting higher.

Nadir stepped in before Erik had an apoplectic fit, "Erik, if your voice gets any higher only bats will hear you!" he pointed out, "besides, you now have a replacement bottle and Christine knows not to use your new dusty bottle of brandy for cooking, and on the plus side…" Nadir grinned as he reached for another mince pie, "Your brandy makes these mince pies delicious!" he finished his speech by stuffing the whole mince pie into his mouth and chewing happily.

"Christmas is a time for Sharing Uncle Erik!" Meg piped up, Erik sighed,

"Very well It appears I have shared my finest brandy with my finest friends, Merry Christmas!" he finished taking the last two mince pies for himself.

The presents continued to be opened, Christine was given a new pair of gloves from Delphine and Nadir. Nadir's present was a new Astrakhan hat from Erik and Christine, Delphine received a pendant of emeralds on a fine gold chain. Meg received a box of her favourite chocolates and Madame a new brooch in black jet. Jean laughed when he opened his present,

"Socks!" he laughed I thought I had gotten away for the first Christmas ever without a present of a pair of socks!" he sniggered thanking Delphine and Nadir.

Next came the rest of Erik and Christine's presents, for Madame Giry, a beautiful pair of Winter Walking boots as Christine had noticed Madame's old pair were getting worn through, and Meg received…

"New Toe shoes!" she squeaked, "from the finest maker in France! Thank you both so much," Meg cried as she raced over to Erik and hugged him and them did the same to Christine. Jean's present was next,

"Oh my…" he declared as he finished unwrapping his gift, "Socks… black socks!"

"Ah! But not just any black socks these are cashmere and will keep your feet elegant and warm," Erik pointed out.

"I agree with the keeping your feet warm," Christine agreed with her husband, if my feet get cold I borrow a pair of Erik's socks they keep your feet toasty," She pointed out as Erik looked on at her,

"First my brandy and then my socks, is nothing of mine sacred?" Erik asked, as everyone laughed.

Jean then reached over to the pile of presents Meg had deposited by her chair and picked up two presents that looked similar, he handed one to Erik and one to Nadir before picking up two little boxes and handed one to Delphine and one to Christine, both ladies gasped to find beautiful simple pearl brooches.

"Meg and Madame Giry have already opened their presents this morning he said as Erik and Nadir began to unwrap their gifts.

"Err, thank you… I think," Erik said as he removed the oddly patterned leather soled shoes from their box,

"They are gentlemen's house slippers in plaid, my father has them ordered from England!" Jean announced as Nadir found his gift was the same,

"All older gentlemen should have a pair," Jean unhelpfully pointed out. Erik and Nadir looked at each other and then at Jean,

"Older gentlemen?" they both asked, as Jean realised what he had said,

"Err, I have a pair they are very comfortable!" he quickly pointed out.

"Nice save," Christine told him before bursting into giggles at the two very peeved faces of her husband and Nadir,

"Maybe these will cheer you up!" Meg announced as she handed Nadir and Erik a long flat box each, "I took up embroidery recently, so I decided to buy and embroider your presents from Maman and myself, she said smugly as Erik watched Nadir open his present first.

"Undershorts… With little cakes embroidered on them, how lovely thank you Madame Giry and Meg," Nadir said as Erik looked at his present with dread.

"Well open it!" Christine encouraged him and with a deep breath Erik pulled the bow and opened the box,

"Urm… Undershorts with sheep on them?" Erik whispered blushing wildly as he looked into the box,

"I would not worry," Jean insisted, "mine have little puppy dogs on them," he informed the enraptured friends, "Meg says it is because I give her puppy dog eyes when I have upset her," he remarked, "Nadir loves cake, so he has Cakes," Jean explained.

"Please explain why I have sheep?" Erik asked uncomfortably, still not removing his present from its box.

"Because you always get sheepish when you have upset Christine!" Meg answered cheerfully.

Erik looked to Christine for guidance and her smiling face and glittering eyes said the same message as the night of his birthday when Nadir gave him the hat, Erik received the message loud and clear, "Meg how very modern to think of such an idea," Erik said putting the lid on his present and quickly placing the box on the table beside his chair.

Meg giggled with pride as she handed Christine and Delphine their presents a beautiful package of embroidered handkerchiefs each, and as the ladies hugged each other Jean looked at his pocket watch, "I have to go and meet my parent's carriage," he said as he excused himself.

ooo

Meanwhile at the de Chagny Chateau, Raoul, Meredith Phillippe and Pattie-belle, found their morning was rudely interrupted as the horde de Chagny descended for Christmas, or as Raoul note to Phillippe, for what ever they could get. After twelve pairs of socks each and a Christmas luncheon with far too much stuffiness and cross family boasting, Raoul and Phillippe hid in the study leaving their wives to deal with the flock of gannets that had started trying to eat Raoul and his wife out of house and home.

"Thank god it is just friends tomorrow," Raoul told his brother as Phillippe poured them both a much-needed drink.

ooo

Back at the house on the lake, the friends were gathering at the dinner table, Genevieve and Aristide were still giggling as Jean told them about the Christmas underwear as everyone sat down, Meg got back up to help Christine serve and Erik stood at the head of the table sharpening the carving knife for the Goose and ham with such a calm method, Nadir noted that if anyone there do not know that Erik used to be an assassin, then they could pretty much work it out as the blade of the carving knife glinted evilly in the gas light. Christine called for Erik to help bring in the dinner as Meg came out with the first course.

ooo

After several courses, it was time for the roast meats, Christine had brought the Ham through and it looked divine glazed and covered in sliced orange. Erik went to collect the goose but stopped in the door of the kitchen when he noticed the goose… Erik could not believe his eyes.

"Err angel could I drag you away from our guests for a moment?" Erik asked still staring at the goose.

Christine arrived at the door of the kitchen where Erik was standing, "What is it Erik, everyone is ready for the meat course," she demanded,

"Look at the goose!" Erik instructed her, Christine directed her eyes to the kitchen table where the goose was sitting on its platter ready for serving, with a cream and brown double cat coat.

"Oh! Urm…" Christine responded as she looked at Saya and Ami sprawled over the goose claiming ownership. "Will they burn themselves it is hot?" Christine whispered her jaw dropping,

"I think their fur is insulating them and they are not going to get off it until it is cold enough for them to eat," Erik replied,

"What is going on?" Madame Giry asked as she came up to the couple still standing in the kitchen door,

"With your Christmas goose, do you want one cat or two?" Erik asked as he stepped aside to let Madame Giry see what was causing the delay.

"Oh! Erm…" Madame Giry responded, "Let us just have ham!" she finished. by this point everyone had got up from the table to see what was going on and it ended with a group decision that the cats could have the goose, and the humans would have ham, and Plum pudding for dessert.

ooo

After lunch the very full and happy friends sat around in the music room and listened as Erik provided finest food for the ears on the piano.

ooo

As afternoon bled into evening, Erik brought his version of Adestes Fideles to a close, Christine discreetly disappeared from the music room. Erik closed the fallboard of the piano and excused himself to assist Christine, as their friends stretched and started to chat.

ooo

A short while later Christine called everyone into the dining room for an early supper and received a round of applause for the beautiful spread, fresh salad items, puddings galore and the last of the ham thinly sliced, along with baguettes and cheeses, covered the table and sitting proud in its glass cloche cover was Christine's English Christmas cake, now out of its tin and its top studded with dried fruit and almonds. Erik reappeared carrying a bottle of sherry and five schooners which he filled with sherry before giving one to each lady, then leaving the dining room to reappear with his present from Nadir and four brandy balloons into which he poured a generous measure of the Armagnac, before hand one to each man,

"A toast to my first Christmas!" Erik declared,

"Merry Christmas Erik!" Everyone else replied as each person took a sip from their glass before helping themselves to the spread on the table.

Meg looked down as Erik walked round the table topping up the ladies glasses, "Nice slippers Erik," she told him as everyone looked at Erik's feet to find he was wearing his gift from Jean.

"They are very comfortable," he replied, as Jean grinned, at him.

The friends full of savoury food started on the desserts, the Nesselrode pudding and mignardises, that Christine had created with Erik's help were divine, but everyone had an eye on the English Christmas cake that dominated the centre of the table. With a Flourish Christine lifted the cloche and the room was filled with the smell of brandy as Christine started cutting slices of cake for everyone. Since it was Erik's beloved brandy Christine gave him the first slice and everyone watched as he bit into it, swallowed and grinned,

"There must be a good measure of brandy in that slice," he declared as he took another bite, suddenly everyone was tucking into their slice of cake with gusto.

The evening finished with a game of Charades and hot chocolate before Jean escorted his parents back to the rue scribe gate, where their carriage was waiting for them, before coming back ready to escort Madame Giry and a now very giggly and tipsy Meg back home.

"How much has she had to drink this evening?" Madame Giry asked Christine as the remaining friends watched Meg put her new toe shoes over her hands, stating 'her hands were cold'.

"To my recollection she has had two schooners of sherry and three slice of Christmas cake," Christine replied, As Erik came up behind his wife smirking,

"It seems your best friend has become drunk on your Christmas cake!" Erik noted with a chuckle.

"Thank heavens the marriage is not tomorrow!" Madame Giry replied as she turned to Erik, "Can I request some of your headache cure, since we are all supposed to be at the Chateau de Chagny in the late morning and my daughter looks like she will have quite a hangover." Madame Giry asked as she and Erik watched with fascination as Meg started to talk to her new shoes.

Erik nodded and dashed off returning moments later with a little phial, "put this in her coffee in the morning she will be fine," he instructed as Jean wrapped his arm around Meg's waist to support her as along with Nadir and Delphine, with fond farewells, the last of the guests left the lake house.

ooo

The Morning saw a sorry looking Meg with help from Madame Giry, climbing slowly into one of the two carriages sent for the friends to bring them to the Chateau de Chagny to celebrate St Stephens day.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

On the Feast of Stephen.

Erik and Christine cleared up that evening from the days celebrations and feeling full and happy went to bed, rising early the following morning to ready themselves for the day at the Chateau before Meg's wedding.

"I hope Meg is not ill today," Christine mused as Erik tightened her corset laces,

"If Madame Giry uses the hangover cure, she will be fine," Erik remarked as he tied the bow at her back and went to finish getting dressed himself.

ooo

Up in the Giry apartment, Meg was up, dressed and huddled on the couch with a cup of coffee containing the hangover cure, looking like death warmed up.

"Sorry Maman!" Meg moaned, "I normally only feel like this on brandy," she whimpered as she sipped the mixture, whilst Madame Giry looked on,

"Next time leave the Christmas cake alone," Madame Giry pointed out, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Why?" Meg had to ask,

"Because Christine drowned the baked cake in Brandy!" Madame Giry explained "And you had three large slices of it!" She pointed out to her daughter,

Meg shuddered, "I think I shall leave the cake alone if Meredith has any today," Meg announced wisely as she finished her drink, and went to stand on wobbly legs.

ooo

Making her unsteady way to the meeting point at the rue scribe, Meg was a sorry looking sight, as the carriages pulled up Christine and Erik appeared from the rue scribe gate just as Madame Giry was assisting Meg into the first carriage, Nadir and Delphine climbed into the second carriage along with Christine and Erik and with a stop at Jean's parents to collect him the carriages took off towards Chateau de Chagny. They had barely left Paris before Meg was fast asleep.

ooo

Arriving at the gates of the Chateau, Madame Giry woke Meg up abruptly reminding her that she was to meet a Comtess and needed to mind her manners. So, adjusting her skewed clothing and hat, Meg, feeling refreshed from her nap sat up ready to face the day as Jean grinned at his bride to be.

At the same time in the other carriage, Erik and Nadir had spent the trip chatting about the commissions to be undertaken when the weather warmed up and other business matters when Christine and Delphine reminded them that this was a day for friends not work.

ooo

The carriages pulled up at the entrance of the Chateau and the friends found that instead of the army of servants they had expected to meet them, the welcoming party consisted of Raoul, Phillippe and one maid and Edouard Proulx, Thomas's father and head butler.

"Happy St Stephen's day!" Raoul declared as the friends disembarked from the carriages, "The ladies are in the salon and there is refreshments ready for everyone," Phillippe pointed out as everyone greeted the hosts with smiles.

ooo

After removing their cloaks and hats the happy group made their way towards the salon where Meredith and Pattie-belle waited for everyone to arrive. Meg, Delphine and Christine were the first of the friends to come through the door and Meg got quite a shock when she saw the Comtess, forgetting her manners Meg could not help herself.

"Oh! you are so beautiful!" Meg declared as her eyes scanned Pattie-belle, who chuckled at the awe-struck young woman.

"Why thank you, my dear!" she replied, as Meg approached her, "You must be Meg," Pattie-belle continued as Meg suddenly remembered her manners and curtseyed.

"I…I mean good morning Comtess," Meg stuttered as she lifted herself from her curtsey to see Pattie-belle laughing,

"Honey, thank you, but please do not curtsey to me, I am just Pattie-belle, wife to Phil, the la de da Comtess rubbish is just for society not friends," she finished with a wave of her hand and a gentle smile.

Christine and Delphine, during the journey had the benefit of Nadir to inform them about Pattie-belle and Phil's hate of their societal titles, so they just smiled,

"Good Morning Meredith and Pattie-belle," Christine said as Delphine shoved Meg to make her move from the doorway where she had remained blocking the entrance to the salon.

ooo

Once Meg had gotten over her embarrassment the five ladies hugged and greeted each other as friends then, Madame Giry came into the salon, having already met and spoken to Phillippe and Raoul, she had to force years of habit to one side to join the younger ladies in their relaxed behaviour regarding the lady of one of the most influential families in French society.

ooo

The men were still chatting in the foyer when Raoul pointed out that they had been out there and away from the tea and treats for too long,

"That is my brother," Phillippe mused as Raoul entered the salon, "Always thinking with his stomach," he said as Erik grinned,

"Better than thinking with other parts of his anatomy," Erik replied, sniggering,

"Yes, from what I have been told he has only just been able to use that part again since you kicked him," Phillippe said laughing heartily, "I so wish we could have arrived earlier, I would have adored to have been there!" Phillippe finished as he Erik and Nadir entered to find Raoul with a Mince pie in his mouth, and the ladies sipping tea.

ooo

After Raoul had enjoyed some treats it was time for more presents, Meredith had brought the ladies each a parasol for the coming summer and Raoul had brought each man …

"A pair of Socks!" Jean stated as he looked at the monstrous loudly coloured items that were his present from Raoul and Meredith, the garish pattern in mustard, purple and brown.

"These are the finest woven silk socks in Paris!" Raoul declared as Jean tried to school his features into a semblance of joy. "I just love the Argyle pattern, I found it in some trousers that I had made… Which reminds me, they went missing I never have found them" he made his declaration thoughtfully as Phillippe hid a smirk. "Anyway, I like to rebel, so I have all my socks woven in this pattern and in bright colours!" Raoul said as he lifted one leg of his trousers to reveal a Yellow, White and Pink Sock which clashed horribly with his formal wear.

Erik and Nadir shuddered, and Phillippe sniggered, Erik knew that was not a good sign, Nadir opened his next and quickly turned a grimace into a grin as Raoul looked happily on. Nadir's socks were magenta, orange and yellow.

"Well are you not curious to see what you have?!" Raoul asked as Erik thanked the heavens for his mask as it hid his facial expression as he opened his present to find mauve, khaki and orange socks,

"Thank you, Raoul," Erik choked out as he laid his present on the table beside him.

Phillippe had brought all the men finest Caribbean Rum, and Pattie-belle had brought the ladies handmade Caribbean lace handkerchiefs. Erik and Christine had brought Meredith a selection of handwritten music for her to play at the piano, Raoul had a bottle of Arak, Phillippe had a box of cigars and Pattie-belle had a small musical box that played a little French lullaby, Meg and Madame Giry gave Meredith and Pattie-belle more of Meg's embroidered handkerchiefs and Raoul and Phillippe got embroidered Socks, Phillippe's had CP on them and Raoul's had VR.

"Victoria Regina?" Raoul queried as he held up the grey socks with their red Embroidery.

Erik sniggered, as Meg looked at him with disbelief, "No!" she pointed out "Vicomte Raoul!" she replied slightly miffed,

"You may act like the English Queen…" Erik started as Phillippe laughed, "But…"

"Erik Play nice!" Christine reminded him as Phillippe curled up in fits of laughter.

"Aw, Poor Raoul Honey," Pattie-belle soothed, "Phillippe Charles Marie de Chagny, stop being mean to your brother!" she instructed as Phillippe stopped laughing, wiped his eyes and looked at Nadir who was trying so hard to not laugh, his smirk pointed at the ceiling,

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Delphine hissed "this is not a pick on Raoul day!" she finished as Meredith got up from her seat and gave her husband a hug,

"My poor husband," Meredith cooed at him, "You do leave yourself wide open for these rotters to tease you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Phillippe looked at his socks, "So that means CP stands for Comte Phillippe?" he asked.

Meg looked pleased, "Yes, I thought something respectful, I am so glad you noticed, she remarked as Jean reached for a Mince pie for something to do.

Madame Giry thought for a moment and changed the subject completely, "I see it has started to snow again!" she pointed out as suddenly everyone's eyes made for the large windows to see the gentle flurry of flakes covering the already snowbound gardens.

The ladies gasped at the sight as, Jean chuckled, "I am a mean shot with a snowball myself," he stated as Phillippe wandered over to the window,

"Are you now?" Phillippe questioned, I am pretty good myself!" Phillippe announced as he turned to face everyone,

"You wish!" Raoul stated, "I won our last three snowball fights!" he reminded his brother,

"Is that a challenge little brother?" Phillippe asked with a grin,

"Of course!" Raoul replied, looking to Jean,

"Well I am up for a snowball fight!" Jean agreed and looked at Erik and Nadir.

"I am game if everyone else is!" Nadir declared,

"Do not look at me," Erik responded, "Snowballs can knock my mask off! Not something for a nice day," he grumbled.

Phillippe thought for a moment, "I think it is still in the games room," he said half to himself as he headed for the door, "Erik, If I find something that means your mask will not get knocked off will you join us?" Phillippe asked,

"if you can do that, then yes I think I may join in," Erik replied sounding suspicious,

"Then follow me," Phillippe requested jovially, "We shall be back shortly, he said to the ladies as he and Erik left the salon.

ooo

A little while later, the ladies looked out of the windows, and watched as the men trooped out with determination each locating a spot for building a snow fort and preparing for the self-declared great St Stephens day snowball fight.

"One Comte," Pattie-belle noted,

"One Vicomte," Meredith said joining her sister in law at the main windows,

"The son of a Baronne," Meg joined them,

"A former Persian Police Commissioner," Delphine added,

"And the Phantom of the Opera, in a fencing mask," Christine finished as the ladies watched the men start their fort building.

"All about to have a snowball fight, if I wrote this in a book no one would ever believe it!" Madame Giry sighed then shook her head as she joined the other ladies at the window.

ooo

Down in the Kitchens, Edouard Proulx; who prided himself on being the head butler to a very influential family, shook his head; his masters, he decided had truly lost their minds. A snowball fight, great men of society behaving like children; he shook his head again as his son came in with the rest of the instructions and saw his father's despair.

"I did warn you father that Monsieur Erik and Nadir were not your average Gentlemen," he told his father with a grin, "and we have long known that the Comte was different from his father." Edouard looked at his son,

"But they have dragged the young master into their madness as well," he sighed as the kitchen staff prepared trays with hot coffee and warmed mince pies ready for the combatants in the day's challenge. Madame Proulx as the house keeper came over to her son and husband,

"what are the last instructions?" she asked looking at her husbands concerned face.

"Comtess Pattie-belle has requested a tray of hot coffee and warmed pastries for the ladies as well," Thomas told his mother with an even bigger grin, "It seems that she has never seen snow and wants to build a snowman with the other ladies before the gentlemen start their snowball fight!" he finished as his father hung his head in his hands,

"Good heavens this is the end of society as we know it," he sighed. As his wife stared at him,

"Thomas," she instructed, "Go and inform the Mistress of the house that we will have her request ready for her and ignore your father, he is only happy when everyone is miserable, it is nice to have Christmas happiness in this house again." She finished as she bustled off back to the main kitchens.

ooo

In the foyer getting wrapped up warm, the ladies were merrily planning their snowman. Meg could not help herself,

"Why have you never seen snow?" she asked as Pattie-belle secured her cloak around her shoulders,

"Honey, we do not have snow where I come from," she responded, "Just lots of glorious sunshine," she added as she pulled her hood up.

"Is that why your skin is such a beautiful deep colour?" Meg asked innocently with a smile. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Meg had openly identified 'the societal elephant in the room' and as Meredith, Christine, Delphine and Madame Giry held their breath, Pattie-belle started laughing.

"Yes Honey, you could say that," she replied, as the front doors opened, the ladies started breathing again, "It is why Phil fell in love with me," she added as Meg smiled.

"It is not the only reason I fell in love with you!" Phillippe declared as he swept in with the rest of the men behind him, "Belle, what are you doing?" Phillippe asked as his wife pulled on her gloves and made for the front door,

"Since you men have finished your fort building and are having a rest, us ladies are going to build a snowman!" Pattie-belle declared, "Meg's idea," she finished as the men looked at their ladies with concern.

Erik looked at his wife eagerly wrapped up with a childish glee on her face, "Angel keep your throat warm!" Erik instructed her,

"I swear you still treat me like a seven year old at times," Christine complained, as she strode to the door, leaving Erik still wearing the fencing mask, standing in the foyer with his mouth open.

Jean stood bemused at this display but still turned to Meg, "Be careful Dearest, please do not injure yourself on the ice," he pleaded,

"I am not stupid!" Meg snapped before joining Christine at the front door.

Nadir looked at Delphine, "Have fun my sweetest," he said as Delphine grinned and went to stand with Meg and Christine.

Erik and Jean glared at Nadir, "What?" he asked, "I learnt long ago that what a wife wants she gets, less arguing that way," Nadir smugly pointed out.

Raoul and Phillippe looked at each other and then at Erik and Jean, finally at Nadir, "Have a jolly time," they both told their wives, who grinned,

"Oh, by the way, Maman is staying inside as she does not favour the cold," Meg pointed out, as the ladies as one exited the chateau and headed into the gardens.

ooo

As the ladies made their way to the area the men had mostly cleared of snow building their forts, Madame Giry looked on through the windows, she would have loved to join the rest of the ladies but with her old injured leg she did not want to risk it. The men minus Erik came inside grabbing a hot coffee and pastry as they to went to stand by the windows to watch. Erik entered shortly after having swapped the fencing mask for his regular one, grabbing a steaming cup of coffee he joined the rest standing watching as the younger ladies started rolling a large ball of snow for the base of their snowman, situating it to one side of the battle zone.

"You can tell who made which fort," Christine stated as the ladies all started collecting snow to pack the base of the snowman.

Meg looked round at the assembled cold fortifications, "How can you tell?" she asked,

"well the one that is higher and thinner is Raoul's he still thinks that as a Vicomte no one will throw too many snowballs at him, the one that is in direct line to Raoul's is Phillippe's since he seems to want to win a snowball fight against his brother," Christine pointed out,

"Which one is your husbands?" Pattie-belle asked,

"Simple," replied Christine, the one off to one side with a good view of all the others and ample supply of snow for throwing, also it is thicker at the base and not too high so harder to knock down," she pointed to the exact fort,

Delphine stopped packing snow, and turned around, "Why is there a sapling behind Erik's fort?" she asked,

"I have no idea, but knowing my husband he has figured a way to use it to outsmart everyone else," Christine replied,

Meredith looked up and grinned, "Such genius ideas, I would love to get inside your husband's head," she commented,

Christine just smiled gently, _'No you would not, even I am too afraid to do that very often,'_ she thought to herself, "It is far too busy a place, you might not get out," Christine instead responded.

Meg giggled, Jean's has to be just that pile of snow, he takes everything as a joke and fun!" she said sniggering, "He is going to get smothered in snow!" she pointed out.

"That leaves the last fort as Nadir's the one sheltered by Raoul's and Phillippe's," Delphine pointed it out, he knows that he is not going to do well," she said starting to laugh, "The last time he and Erik had a snowball fight, he lost," she remarked,

"Erik had a snowball fight?" Christine asked, astounded, and a little jealous that her stoic husband would do something like that before she came along,

"Yes," Delphine replied as the other ladies suddenly looked on, it was not often that Christine snapped but she had definitely just snapped at Delphine, and Delphine knew it, "A few years before you and he became a couple, he heard you talking to Meg about the wonder of snow and wanted to see what was so wonderous about the cold, so he could feel part of your world, and so Nadir encouraged him to have a snowball fight on the roof of the opera house," she pointed out as Christine glared at her, "So they had a snowball fight, one of Nadir's snowballs knocked Erik's mask off, so he threw a fit of temper, aimed a snowball at the mass of snow on Apollo's Lyre and hit it, the large amount of snow came down in one lump and covered Nadir, when Nadir finally dug himself out, Erik had gone off in a sulk and refused to do anything for a week after that."

Christine stood still for a moment her eyes drifting off with her memories, "that would be the year that he cancelled two lessons," Christine stated smiling sadly, "My poor Maestro, I wondered what had annoyed him so; my angel was very grumpy for a few days after he started teaching me again, I often wondered if I had done something wrong," she mused, then realised she had snapped at Delphine, "I am sorry I snapped," Christine apologised,

"Do not worry about it," Delphine soothed, "I would be more worried if you had not, You and Erik are soulmates if ever there was such a thing, you are actually as possessive of him as he is of you," she remarked as the ladies finished the bottom of their creation.

ooo

Inside the Chateau, Erik had noticed the sudden change in Christine and wondered what had been said, then as she and Delphine smiled at each other and continued with the rest of the ladies to pile another large snowball on top of the first, he relaxed. The snowman gained its head with Meredith and Delphine acting as step stools for Meg and Christine to stand on as they precariously placed the last ball of snow at the top for the snowman's head, Pattie-belle had already gone to the kitchens to collect some coal for eyes and a mouth, and a carrot for a nose. With that the ladies stood back and admired their work, before as one they realised how cold they were and trooped back into the Chateau longing for hot drinks and a warm fire.

ooo

As the ladies entered the salon and greeted Madame Giry, their men kissed their ladies as if they were going to war and went to get wrapped up, the Snowball fight was on!

ooo

As the men took their positions behind their forts, the ladies had chairs moved by the windows and fresh tea and pastries served as they sat down and watched. The men started to make their ammunition and Christine noticed that the sapling in Erik's fort had seemingly vanished. Phillippe had dragged a grinning and well wrapped up Thomas in to act as starter so armed with a pistol Thomas, readied himself on the patio outside the windows for a lot of laughs.

When each man raised their hand signalling they were ready, Thomas raised the Pistol to the air, "Ready, aim… Fire!" he shouted as he fired the pistol and then hid behind a bush.

The first volley of snowballs were thrown by Jean and Phillippe, at Raoul who returned fire, then Nadir threw one at Jean and hit him smartly on the side of the head, then ducked as Jean threw one back, as the de Chagny brothers threw snowballs at each other. The only one not throwing any snowballs at this point was Erik, who unbeknownst to the others had fashioned a snowball throwing weapon from the flexible sapling and his lasso and was loading it with a cannonade of snowballs.

Erik finished loading his secret weapon and patiently waited for the others to realise that he was not participating, before launching his attack. Sure, enough after a second volley, the snowballs stopped and one by one the others raised their heads above their forts to look at Erik's location, a white fencing mask rose discreetly enough for amber eyes to spy everyone else looking in his direction like puzzled gophers before it sunk back below, and Erik released his first attack.

A gentle boing sound heralded Erik's first attack as a large number of snowballs headed in the direction of the unsuspecting friends. Raoul's fort was almost obliterated in the first attack, Nadir did not duck quickly enough, and a snowball hit him square in the forehead, neatly removing his astrakhan hat and nearly knocking him off his feet, Phillippe hit the snowy ground as three snowballs headed to him, and Jean was so busy laughing at the surprise attack that he missed two heading at him one hit his chest the other nearly landed in his mouth, he ducked, still laughing and now spluttering.

The fencing mask carefully rose above the shield of the fort and Erik roared with laughter at the scene, Nadir had white eye brows and had only just found his hat which now looked like it was made of white ermine as it was covered in snow, Raoul, just stood there in shock at the destroyed remains of his fort, Jean was still laughing but making more snowballs at the same time and Phillippe was ducked behind his fort ready for the next attack.

Jean had the advantage and the shot, and he took it, the snowball that was in his hand hit the fencing mask perfectly and Erik abruptly stopped laughing, in fact he sneezed and the snow that had become trapped in the mesh of the mask exploded from it like a small personal snowstorm.

At that moment it was every man for himself as the fight became a frenzy. A badly thrown Nadir snowball even managed to hit Thomas behind his bush, at which time Thomas decided it was not safe and made a run for it. Being hit by in the back of the head with a deliberately thrown snowball by Erik; as he tried to make for the front door.

ooo

Inside the Chateau, the ladies watched, "Erik has made a weapon of that sapling!" Christine declared as Erik released another volley of snowballs this time mostly aimed at Phillippe.

"Trust Erik to come up with a snowball Trebuchet," Madame Giry remarked as Meg laughed,

"Jean got Erik with a stunning shot!" she giggled as the sound of running footsteps in the foyer alerted the ladies to Thomas's return.

ooo

Christine had noticed Erik's throw and heard the subtle whump sound, so she left the others to catch up with Thomas in the foyer. Her husbands apprentice stood by a plant pot taking the remains of a snowball off his shoulder, dropping it in the pot and wincing as he rubbed his nose which was bright red, before gingerly removing the remains of Erik's snowball from the back of his head. and dropping that in the plant pot also

"Oh," he jumped as he realised Christine was watching him, "Madame Jardinier, sorry I did not see you there," he said as Christine stifled her giggles,

"I take it Erik scored a direct hit," she remarked,

"Yes," Thomas replied, "Monsieur Erik hit me in the back of the head with a snowball so hard just I got to the door that I bounced my nose off it!" Thomas finished as he dusted the rest of the snow off himself and took the pistol out of his pocket. "If you will excuse me Madame Jardinier I had better return this and go and help my parents," Thomas explained before politely bowing and disappearing through a servant's door.

ooo

Christine held her giggles until she had returned to the salon then she could not hold them anymore. As she burst out laughing Meg rushed up to her,

"What is so funny?" she asked as Christine wiped tears from her eyes,

"Erik pelted his apprentice with a snowball just as he ran for the front door to avoid getting hit and caught him hard enough in the back of the head, the poor lad smacked his nose on the front door," Christine replied before bursting out in giggles again,

"That was mean, the poor lad!" Meredith pointed out, as Meg watched Christine regain herself control,

"She has picked up a lot from her husband including his sense of humour," Meg explained, "but it did sound funny," she finished with a giggle.

ooo

Back outside, Raoul had definitely lost this snowball fight, his front was smothered in snow and his fort was just a broken pile, so he decided to play Erik's way. Arming himself with two large snowballs, Raoul started to carefully sneak around the edge of the battle zone intent on surprising Erik with a rear offensive.

Erik spotted Raoul sneaking out of the corner of his eye as he released another cannonade of snowballs this time aimed at Jean's fort, waiting patiently with a large snowball in his hand, Erik kept an eye on Raoul and continued acting as if Raoul was still by his own fort, this continued until Raoul got level with the ladies' snowman, then Erik reacted…

Raoul ducked as he spotted Erik hurling a large snowball in his direction, grinning at the ground as the snowball whizzed over his head… Then it struck the side of the ladies' snowman, whose head wobbled and fell, landing directly on Raoul's head.

"Agghh! There is snow down the back of my neck!" Raoul yelped as he danced around trying to remove the remaining snow from his head and shoulders.

Erik stood up and roared with laughter as he started pelting Raoul with snowballs, ably assisted by Phillippe, who managed to throw one snowball straight at Raoul's recently recovered groin.

Nadir and Jean both winced and decided that Raoul required rescuing and as Nadir started hurling snowballs with both hands at Erik and Phillippe, Jean dashed out and dragged a whimpering Raoul back to Nadir's fort, sitting him in the snow which covered a bench that lay behind the Nadir made snowbank. Suddenly it became two teams, Jean and Nadir against Erik and Phillippe.

ooo

Back in the salon, Meredith groaned, "Thank you Phillippe! A bruised groin again, just wonderful!" she exclaimed,

"I would not worry!" Meg piped up, "at least Raoul already has an ice pack there this time!"

"Meg!" Madame Giry barked, "that was insensitive!"

"Sorry maman," Meg replied, before stage whispering to Delphine as she sipped a cup of tea, "He gets hit there much more; it will be insensitive," this resulted in Delphine choking on her tea. Madame Giry just rolled her eyes,

Pattie-belle and Christine giggled and even Meredith had to laugh in the end, "I suppose it does serve him right for playing silly games," she mused.

ooo

Phillippe had joined Erik in his fort which faced Nadir's fort where Jean and Nadir were frantically making fresh snowballs. Erik and Phillippe were loading the trebuchet when Erik noticed a problem,

"The cold has made it too stiff!" he remarked,

"Pardon?" Phillippe remarked as Erik started unloading the trebuchet,

"My lasso, I was using it to hold the sapling down when I loaded it, but now it has gotten too cold it will not work!" Erik pointed out as he removed a semi frozen length of catgut from the sapling, which sprung back and started piling the snowballs at the front of the fort,

"Then it is good old fashioned arm power!" Phillippe declared as he made more snowballs, ready for the final push.

ooo

"One of them is going to get badly injured," Christine mused watching as the men refused to quit,

"Either that or they will still be there after dark!" Meredith noted as all the ladies continued to watch,

"This cannot go on," Meg decided, "they all have to be fit enough to attend my wedding tomorrow, especially Jean!" she stated.

Madame Giry stood up, "Right!" she stated, "I am going outside to stop their silly games!"

"I will arrange for dressing robes and towels," Pattie-belle decided, "they have all got to be soaking wet and freezing cold," she finished as she walked over and yanked the bell pull for a servant.

ooo

As Madame Giry was wrapping herself up against the cold, two servants entered the salon and dashed off. Madame Giry stepped outside. She headed straight to where the men where encamped and surveyed the scene, it seemed that they had stopped for a moment so, taking a deep breath she strode right to the centre of the area and raised her hands and took a deep breath ready to halt the proceedings, just as four men rose from their forts and without looking launched eight snowballs at what they thought was each other…

ooo

In the salon, the remaining ladies gasped at what happened next…

ooo

Suddenly realising that there was no snowballs making contact with their forts Erik, Phillippe, Jean and Nadir raised their heads slowly, as Raoul started laughing having witnessed everything, there in the centre of the area was an abominable Madame Giry covered in the remains of eight large snowballs.

"YOU…YOU…SWINES!" Madame Giry shouted, "THAT IS IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she ordered, as four men rapidly ducked behind their forts.

"Merde!" Erik exclaimed fear in his eyes,

"We are for it now!" Phillippe pointed out.

"Oh, No! I am dead so very, very dead!" Jean whimpered

"This is going to hurt!" Nadir remarked.

One by one like truant school boys four grown men each held their hands up in the air in surrender and came out of hiding, as Madame Giry shook the snow off her. Raoul at this point; still laughing, got up from his bench and joined the men now standing in front of Madame Giry.

"Get in that Chateau NOW!" she ordered as the men turned and started walking in front of a seriously annoyed Ballet Mistress to the front door of the Chateau.

As the men walked to the door they did not see Madame Giry stop and bend down behind them to make five snowballs of her own.

ooo

The ladies stood at the windows and watched as Madame's first shot caught Erik in the back of the head, followed by Phillippe then Jean and Nadir. Raoul was still sniggering when he too got hit with a snowball,

"That one was for laughing at me!" Madame Giry Pointed out as they all returned to the chateau.

ooo

Having dried off, warmed up and tidied up the men came back into the salon to discover that the ladies had declared Madame Giry the Snowball champion, since she hit each man spot on and stopped the snowball fight. A quick whispered discussion between them and the men decided that if they too declared Madame Giry the Champion then maybe she would let them off.

ooo

With Madame Giry officially declared Champion and with Thomas escorting her, Madame Giry lead everyone to the dining room for dinner.

ooo

As everyone was seated Raoul looked at the table and let out a delighted yelp.

"American Crackers!" he declared happily,

"Crackers?" Erik asked looking puzzled, as Nadir picked up one of the strange tubes wrapped in paper and shook it.

"Yes, they contain trinkets and the American ones are best because they also contain jokes!" Raoul pointed out,

"Jokes?" Jean asked cautiously,

"Yes, where do you think I get all my jokes from!" Raoul explained as suddenly Nadir dropped the cracker like it was red hot.

"All your jokes come from Crackers?" Erik asked as Nadir sat looking stunned.

"Yes," Raoul explained.

As the ladies giggled Erik, Jean and Nadir all put their heads in their hands, "Oh, no!" they intoned together.

ooo

After a wonderful meal; made the more wonderful when Phillippe banned Raoul from telling and jokes! The friends made to leave as with the wedding in the morning they all had an early start in the morning. With Erik and Christine still chatting to Phillippe and Pattie-belle, Delphine took the opportunity to whisper something to Nadir, who whispered to Madame Giry, who then approached Erik and Christine.

"If you two would not mind traveling back on your own, I would like Nadir and Delphine to offer some pre-wedding counsel to my daughter and her intended, she told them,

"Not a problem Christine replied as she caught Delphine winking at her and she remembered their conversation about Erik's first snowball fight.

ooo

As both carriages started back to Paris, Christine cuddled into Erik's embrace, "Delphine told me that you had a snowball fight before today," she said innocently,

Erik blushed easily since with the carriage to themselves Christine had removed his mask. "Damn the Daroga and his running mouth, you were never supposed to find out!" Erik replied.

"I was told it was, so you could feel like you were part of my world," Christine informed him before kissing him gently, "that is very sweet," she finished.

Erik took a deep breath, "I never thought though I wished that you would be mine," he responded kissing his wife back, "So I tried to understand and appreciate what you loved, apart from the snowball fight with Nadir, I also tried Hot chocolate for the first time when I found out you loved it, cream filled pastries, and boiled sweets, I did not like those!" Erik continued, I already snuck around the opera house late at night and Nadir and I felt like idiots when we tried a midnight picnic sitting on the floor in my house… I did all this to feel like part of your world, a world I never dreamed I could ever share," he finished as Christine pressed her lips to his.

"My sweet, sweet husband," Christine replied as she reached a hand out removed her glove and stroked his mask less face, you are my world… but could we try a midnight picnic again one day?" she asked as she kissed him again.

Erik's reply was lost against Christine's lips for the rest of the journey back to the opera house.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **There are approx. three chapters left of this story but, the next chapter of Erik and Christine's lives is already under production. Pregnancy, Opera Ownership and a Plastered Friend all part of my next story,**

 **Symphonie d'un Poltergeist Parisien**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

New Ponds and Old Pasts

After the romantic ride back to the Opera house, Erik divulged a few more things he had done or tried, to feel part of his wife's world. Christine had to admit, he could certainly crochet better than her and his knitting was perfect; as she told him of the lumpy and far too small jumper she had tried to knit for Meg that still served as Madame Giry's tea cosy. A bath shared then bed, for the intrepid and happy couple, which resulted in a few hours rest for Christine, before she was rudely awoken by Erik actually playing the pipe organ at three in the morning, working out the ornamentations he would add to his rendition of Widor's toccata from the composers fifth symphony for Organ, that would herald the newlyweds back down the aisle at the end of the service.

"Really Erik!" a sleepy Christine complained as she wandered into the music room, "A toccata at three in the morning?" she queried, as Erik stopped playing and turned around, he looked scared and now he had stopped playing his hands were shaking slightly. "Erik!" Christine exclaimed, now worried by what she saw, "Are you alright?"

Erik sighed, "Just nervous, I do not want to let Meg and Jean down," he replied.

Christine sat down on the chaise lounge in the music room and smiled gently at her husband,

"Erik, even if you play the entire piece out of tune, it will still be beautiful, both Jean and Meg know that no matter what you play… even scales it will be beautiful and you could never let them down… or me, I will need some accompaniment when I sing, you are music and there is no one who can play the pipe organ half as well as you." she reminded him, as she stood up and walked over to her forlorn husband, "Now let me make us some tea and then we shall have a practice, I too, feel the need to ensure I am at my best," Christine kissed Erik's unmasked cheek and left listening as he started the toccata once again with different ornamentations.

By six o'clock, Erik had finally gotten over his nerves and the toccata flowed effortlessly, Christine was happier now he had calmed down, and was just walking through the sitting room when she heard two voices outside the front door.

"I do not care if you are married or not if you set off one more of Erik's traps on me, and I will wallop you into next week!" the very peeved voice of Madame Giry was followed by her daughter's response,

"Sorry, I did not realise that that stone set off a different type of trap!" Meg exclaimed as Christine opened the door to her friends, and saw Madame Giry standing there with her hair askew and grains of sand on one shoulder.

Erik exited the music room at the same time and quickly hid his smirk as he saw a dishevelled Madame Giry,

"Sandbag?" he asked,

"Sandbag, it just clipped me," Madame Giry confirmed, "Exactly how many traps do you have on that path?" she asked.

Erik cocked his head to one side as he thought, "Twelve more, well eleven since I have not replaced the trap Jean dismantled," he confirmed,

"Please kindly deactivate the rest of the traps before my daughter tries them all out on me!" Madame Giry declared as Meg stifled a giggle, "Now the reason we are here is because Meg would like to spend the morning with her matron of honour, and I have some final matters to attend to before the wedding this afternoon," Madame Giry Pointed out, still scowling at Meg, "The dresses are being delivered to our apartment at ten o'clock and the carriages for the bridal party are due at one o'clock."

Erik nodded, "I have to be at the Madeline, at twelve thirty at the latest, so I am warmed up and ready for the procession," he remarked as Meg and Christine hugged each other.

With that Madame Giry took her leave and Erik went into the kitchen to cook breakfast; now for three.

As her friend sat on the couch, Christine noticed Meg had started shaking, "Meg are you quite well?" Christine asked as Meg lifted scared eyes to her friend.

"Setting that trap off was to take my mind off of later today, the only thing I am not scared of going wrong is the Music, why could I not have a simple wedding like you?" Meg declared as she placed her head in one shaking hand. Christine sat next to her and put her arm around Meg's shoulders.

In the kitchen, Erik had overheard the whole exchange between Meg and Christine and as he finished whisking the batter for crepes, he started to sing gently under his breath at first, slowly building the volume and power of his voice, until Christine came into the kitchen,

"Erik," she whispered so she did not block the sound of his singing, "Thank you, Meg has calmed considerably," She told him with a smile.

ooo

Breakfast was a simple affair with crepes and fresh fruit, and to Erik's surprise Meg polished off her crepes and cheekily asked for some more.

As he walked back into the kitchen to whip up a few more crepes for Meg, Christine came in to refresh the tea pot. "I should have warned you," Christine started to explain, "Meg eats like a horse when she is nervous," Christine told him as she picked up the tray with the refreshed tea pot on it and headed into the dining room.

Erik chuckled as he started the new batch of crepes. Meg and Christine were poles apart, one refused to eat when nervous, the other ate like there was no tomorrow, one was refined naturally and the other could be crude, yet they were the strongest of friends and yes, they were closer than sisters. Very much like him and the Daroga. Erik nearly burnt the last crepe with that thought, Nadir and him, were… more like brothers. That was when it hit Erik, he finally really did have a real family, with that thought bringing a tear to his eye, Erik plated the last of Meg's crepes and returned to the dining room to join his wife and Meg in the last of the moments of relaxation before the furore of the wedding.

ooo

In an apartment just, the other side of the Opera house Jean was entertaining Nadir and Raoul as they sat with coffee and croissants for breakfast. Jean had already had one nervous breakdown when he could not find the wedding rings, until Raoul pointed out that Jean had given them to him first thing that morning. A knock at the front door had Jean nearly jumping out of his chair, until Nadir opened it to see Madame Giry standing there with Darius, who was holding a box.

"The boutonnieres arrived at my apartment by mistake," Madame informed the assembled men as Nadir took the box from Darius.

"How is my…Bride this morning?" Jean asked, nervously,

"Having breakfast with Erik and Christine, and that is all I am going to say," Madame Giry replied, "Now gentlemen I have other matters to attend to I shall see you all later," Madame Giry informed them before she turned and with Darius tagging along she departed, leaving Jean looking a very pale green with nerves.

Placing his head in his hands, Jean sighed, "Why could we not have a simple wedding like Erik and Christine?" he asked no one in particular,

"Because you are part of society whether you like it or not!" Raoul answered stuffily, "You have an obligation to fulfil… A duty to your station… A…"

"Great time to shut up!" Nadir pointed out, as Jean looked like he was going to throw up.

Unconsciously Nadir; remembering the morning after the Vicomte's stag night, the last time when Jean was this colour; pushed the waste paper basket towards the stricken groom and reached into his pocket for his handkerchief.

ooo

Back in the opera house, Meg's nerves had vanished, replaced with for now with excitement as she and Christine arrived at Madame Giry's apartment to start getting dressed for the day, Erik had already left claiming to be headed to the Madeleine to rehearse on their organ. Madame was sitting calmly drinking a cup of coffee, having already gotten dressed for the day when Meg and Christine came into the parlour,

"Your dresses and accoutrements are laid out in Meg's old bedroom," Madame Giry informed them both as Meg spied the bouquets sitting on the dining table,

"These are beautiful!" Meg started as she picked up her bridal bouquet of White Roses and pink carnations tied with a pink ribbon and caressed it gently,

"You will be a stunning bride," Christine told her friend as she too admired the bouquets, the smaller one for her as the Matron of Honour was just pink carnations,

"It is time to start getting ready," Madame reminded both ladies as they laid their flowers back on the dining table and went to Meg's old bedroom to get changed.

ooo

Erik was at his office talking to his new Master Mason Gino, the mason and crew Erik met during the Synjohn-Smyth build had impressed Erik so much that they were offered permanent contracts with Erik and Nadir's company.

"Now remember this has to be watertight!" Erik finished as Gino took the rolled up design and instructions, two of his crew lifted the other items that Erik insisted were part of the design.

"I understand, to preserve the apartments underneath!" he responded,

"No!" Erik declared, "to ensure the water stays in the pond so my fish do not die!" Erik pointed out, looking at the container which held ten of his smaller catfish from the opera house lake.

Gino gently shook his head, he had figured out that his boss was a crack pot at times but designing a fish pond for an apartment, to be built and filled in less than one day was just plain crazy.

"Do not forget the fountain and gnomes," Erik reminded him as he handed Gino a key to the customers apartment before everyone left the office. Erik locked the door behind them before disappearing off to the Madeleine, where he was supposed to be rehearsing.

ooo

The carriages arrived promptly at one o'clock and with Christine wearing a gown of dusky rose pink that matched her bouquet, standing proud at the door, Meg Giry the last of the younger ladies amongst the friends, stepped out of the rear of the opera house and draped in the pure white taffeta of her wedding gown she climbed into the carriage to take her to the church. Christine and Madame Giry climbed in beside her.

"Who is in the other carriage?" Christine asked,

"That will be Geneviève and the rest of the bridesmaids that Jean's family insisted we needed," Meg replied with a grimace, "It is funny how they appeared out of the woodwork when they heard of Jean's marriage but have wanted very little to do with Jean and his parents before this." Meg finished with an indignant air, as Christine and Madame Giry got settled in to the carriage and they departed for the Madeline.

ooo

Jean had arrived early enough to catch the last of the service prior to his wedding and was sitting in a pew at the back with Raoul and Nadir, when Erik dashed in and shot up to the organ loft. The groom's party waited until the last parishioner left and headed to the front of the church, when warm up scales played on the organ rang out around them as Erik started to familiarise himself with the timbre of the organ he was playing, every so often there was a note adjustment before the scales started again.

"At least the music will be perfect," Jean declared to himself as Erik modulated the scales into the Bridal Chorus from Wagner's Lohengrin, which he played through twice before modulating the key again and running through the toccata, before he was satisfied.

ooo

All too soon the hour was upon them and guests started to arrive, Nadir and one of Jean's cousins met them at the entrance and directed them to the correct side for groom or bride. Andre and Firmin lead a large party from the Opera house, which included all the corps de ballet. In fact, the party from the opera house out numbered the family de Barbazac, and every lady was waiting to see Meg's dress.

ooo

The guests were finally seated as Meg's carriage arrived, Nadir shot out to welcome the bridal party and assist the ladies to exit their carriages.

"Remember, this is your and Jean's day ignore everything else," Nadir sagely advised Meg as Christine and Madame, along with Genevieve, adjusted the train and veil for her.

"I am so nervous!" Meg told Nadir as he turned to go back into the church, "Would… Would you walk me down the aisle?" she asked a now stunned Nadir, who looked at Madame Giry for guidance,

"Would you Nadir?" Madame asked, "It would mean so much to both of us?" Madame asked. Nadir was temporarily stunned before grinning,

"Yes, I would be honoured, just let me give Erik the signal and then I shall walk you down the aisle little Meg,"

"Thank you Nadir, I am not so little anymore!" Meg replied with a grin.

ooo

Nadir had vanished just inside the church when Erik saw him give the signal and the opening chords of the bridal Chorus echoed around the assembled guests, then as Jean pasted on his biggest smile, the doors to the church opened to reveal Meg being escorted by Nadir gracefully walking up the aisle. Every lady gasped, Meg was stunning, atop her head a delicate muslin veil set off with Christine's tiara, her blonde hair in a braided chignon, and subtle rouge on cheeks and lips, her dress was divine, made of white taffeta, the crinoline gown with a square neckline decorated in fabric flowers and beading, had trumpet sleeves with the back of the skirt covered in a huge embroidered bow and cathedral length train with embroidery around the hem, she looked amazing. Christine then the other bridesmaids followed behind, the whole procession, guided by Erik's stunning rendition of Wagner's bridal chorus came to stand beside Jean and Raoul who was acting as Jean's best man, Christine took Meg's bouquet as Nadir gave her hand to Jean and the service began.

ooo

All too soon the service had reached the signing of the licence and as the bride and groom along with their witnesses, signed the church register, Christine stunned the guests with a breath taking rendition of Ave Maria by Gounod, and then there was the main wedding mass and after, the blissfully happy couple proceeded back down the aisle to Widor's toccata. The whole event was wonderful and sure to remain in everyone attending's memory for many years to come.

ooo

The wedding breakfast was hosted by Aristide and Genevieve at their chateau, and with much begging from the bride and groom, Erik and Christine performed a song just for Jean and Meg, about love crossing all boundaries for those who truly love.

Afterwards, the bride and groom had to head back to their marriage home in Jean's apartment to collect some items before a short honeymoon, since they both wanted to be back for the Bal masque. But before the happy couple departed, they went to thank Erik and Christine for the music and the songs.

"Thank you both so much for everything," Meg gushed as she embraced Christine,

"Only the best for my sister!" Christine replied returning the hug.

Erik shook Jean's hand "All the best," Erik informed an over whelmed Jean, who grinned back before thinking for a moment,

"I feel a little let down," Jean suddenly declared, "You played a prank on the Vicomte, by tying him naked to lamp post and you have not played one on me!" he sullenly pointed out,

"A prank?" Erik asked,

"Yes," Jean replied, "I was expecting a prank of some sort, Meg and I were practically waiting for it!" he finished as Erik schooled his features into a serious expression,

"Oh dear, I shall have to come up with something then," Erik responded as Meg walked over to him and with an embrace for Erik she hustled her new husband off as they needed to collect their luggage and train tickets and depart.

ooo

Christine and Erik followed the newlyweds outside where Meg threw her bouquet which was caught by Delphine, much to Nadir's horror, and as the friends watched Meg and Jean climbed into their brougham and departed.

"Poor Nadir," Erik said sniggering as he watched Nadir pale considerably as Delphine showed him the bouquet. Christine wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, "He is the next for marriage," Erik finished as he held his wife gently to his side,

"That may be," Christine responded, "but what have you done to Meg and Jean?" she asked suspiciously, "I know that look in your eyes it means you have done something, what is it?"

"I have not done anything to them," Erik innocently informed her, "I have simply arranged for them to have a fish pond in their apartment," he finished as Christine looked at him incredulously, "A fish pond in their apartment! Erik, Meg tells me the apartment is on the third floor!"

Erik kissed her and grinned, "Do not worry angel, it will not leak, I have designed it to be completely watertight! And I have also started their collection off with ten catfish from my lake they also have a fountain and two new gnomes!" Erik told her proudly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Christine asked returning his kiss. Erik whispered his answer in her ear and with that they said their farewells and left for home.

ooo

Meg and Jean could hardly wait, and it was a long ride back to their new home, getting to the front door, Jean's eye were filled with his lovely bride, as he swung the door open, "May I carry you, Madame Castalot de Barbazac over the threshold?"

Meg giggled as she gathered her veil and train in her arms, "I would be honoured Monsieur Castalot de Barbazac," she replied as Jean lifted her up and took a bold step into their marital home…

Jean's feet landed with a splash as he stepped into his hallway, and woken from his hungry daze, he tried to glance at the floor, but the piles of taffeta and petticoats of Meg's wedding gown obscured his view; he did note however his feet were getting wet. "Meg sweetest is there water in our hallway?" he asked as Meg looked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about,

"Yes, and I can see… Catfish?!" she declared, "Yes, it is definitely Catfish, I think you are standing in an Erik prank!" Meg told her new husband as she started to giggle.

Jean laughed as he waded through the water, Meg watched as the catfish swum lazily around his feet, "It seems that our whole front hallway is a pond!" she mused as Jean reached the door to their bedroom, stepped over the retaining wall of the pond and stood Meg on the dry carpet. Jean helped his bride unfasten her dress, so she could change before removing his wet shoes and socks and rolling the sodden legs of his trousers up to further investigate.

"We have a fountain and gnomes as well!" Jean laughed again as he looked at where the pond rounded the corner to the kitchen and found the rest of the surprise, "Erik really has outdone himself this time" Jean called to Meg as he continued to laugh.

Meg came out of their bedroom in just her robe, chemise and drawers with bare feet, holding the skirt of the robe above the water she had to see what Jean was describing, wading through the water she stopped as one catfish nudged her foot,

"They are really sweet and friendly," she remarked, running her finger through the water and over the head of the fish which seemed to enjoy the attention, as Jean headed into the kitchen, carefully wading passed the fountain and the plinth with the gnomes on top. Reaching the kitchen Jean saw the rest of the surprise.

"Meg in here!" Jean called as Meg stopped petting the catfish and came towards the kitchen.

Making her way to the kitchen, Meg stopped to admire the new gnomes, which were of her and Jean in their wedding attire, and the fountain which tinkled lazily into the pond before joining Jean in the kitchen where he had a large roll of paperwork in one hand and a note in the other. Handing Meg the note Jean unrolled the paperwork.

"Dearest Jean and Meg," she read the note as Jean stared at the paperwork on the table, "One prank as expected, please use the flakes in the supplied jar by the sink to feed my fish before you leave, and I shall collect them before you return. Please find mine and Christine's true wedding present in the document tube. Thank you both for all you have done for me and Christine. Best wishes for a long and happy marriage, Regards, Erik." Meg finished as she looked up at her husband.

"Jean?" Meg asked as she noticed her new husband was staring at the papers, slack jawed.

"Meg!" Jean breathed, "Erik has designed our home and paid for all the building materials!" he declared a tremor in his voice, I have the receipt and designs here, he and Christine have given us our real marital home!"

Meg wandered over to the table and stared at the designs, then suddenly she burst into tears, "Oh, Jean everything is so wonderful, it is a most beautiful dream," she sobbed with happiness as Jean reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief before taking his new wife in his arms and comforting her.

"What say we feed the fish, get changed and get on our honeymoon?" Jean asked as Meg smiled up at him from her haven in his arms.

"A wonderful idea, a beautiful start to our love story," Meg commented as she stood up and picking up the skirt of her robe waded to the bedroom to get dressed, as Jean replaced the plans in the tube then followed her.

ooo

Back at the house on the lake, however things were not so harmonious.

"When I said I wanted to go home and play Don Juan, and you eagerly agreed, this was not what I had in mind," Erik complained, taking a seat on his piano bench as Christine placed her original libretto of Erik's opera on the top of the piano.

"But you have given me an idea, for the next production!" Christine replied happily, "And as the Diva I can specify which roles I wish to sing, and I will sing the role of Aminta, with a few changes," Christine stated as Erik raised a perturbed eyebrow.

"A few changes…" Erik repeated dangerously, "A few changes to twenty years work!" he growled now glaring at the keys of his piano rather than at his wife.

Christine knew that this was not going to be easy, but she persevered, "Yes a few changes like the end of the opera, Aminta realising really, she loved him all along!" Christine pointed out.

Erik's ire was rising fast, "I suppose you want me to change other aspects so that Don Juan becomes friends with Passerino and treats him like an equal as well!" Erik started raising his voice as well as his temper, "That…" he pointed at the libretto, "represents twenty years of my personal hell in music and anguish!" He all but yelled.

Christine had learnt enough about her now irate husband to know when to push and when to back off, at least until he calmed enough to reason with. "Very well, but I…" Christine sighed, this was going to lead to a massive argument, Erik snapping spiteful words and heartache for both of them, she relented. "Please at least consider creating a new version, where you and I, or should I say Aminta and Don Juan have the happy ending we really have… Please angel?" she finished as she kissed her still agitated husband on the cheek and went to bed.

ooo

Erik sat unmoving at the piano for what seemed like hours, firstly angry and hurt, she had almost asked him to wipe away part of everything he that made him what he was. Then petulant and sulking, his angel obviously did not truly understand the horror that was his existence once: All the while still thinking about what Christine had said, True he had finished the opera whilst in a terrible rage and hating her and wanting to control her with every ounce of his soul, but was not the opposite of hate… Love? … A very emotionally confused Erik; with a lot on his mind, left Christine sleeping and slipped out of the house on the lake to seek council from the only person he could.

ooo

A few tweaks of his lock picks and shortly after, Erik walked into Nadir's parlour, to find his friend standing by the hearth still in his Persian formal robes, his fingers rubbing his temples.

"There is only one person I know who would use lock picks to gain entry to my apartment at one o'clock in the morning and makes no noise," Nadir said to the air around him, before turning around to face Erik, "Why are you here at this time of night Erik?" Nadir asked as his masked friend took a further step towards him, and then promptly sank to his knees on the floor sobbing, his masked face in his hands.

"Erik!" Nadir darted towards him, seriously worried, as Erik continued to sob hysterically, "Has anything happened to Christine?" Nadir asked almost in a panic. Erik looked up at Nadir from his heap on the floor,

"Chr…Chris…Christine sleeping!" he replied weakly, which did nothing for the Persian's level of concern except make it worse.

"What do you mean sleeping?!" Nadir all but yelled, "Erik has something happened to her? … Talk to me!" Nadir demanded all but shaking his friend.

Erik managed to get his sobbing under control and looked at Nadir with pain and anger in his eyes, "Christine is fine, in bed fast asleep, normal people sleep!" Erik pointed out with a growl, "Erik is not fine!" he finished.

Nadir took a deep breath; Erik had not spoken in the third person for the best part of a year, "Why is Erik not fine?" he asked, as a sleepy Darius appeared in the parlour doorway.

"Erik cannot let go of his nightmare past! Erik is afraid, Erik is confused," came the reply. Nadir looked at his friend, then at Darius, "Tea strong, two… no three cups, this is a long night and I think I am going to need your help!" Nadir told Darius; who nodded and wandered to the kitchen.

ooo

By the time Darius returned with the tea, Nadir had managed to get Erik to calm down enough to explain himself.

"So, in essence the trials of the year before your marriage got to you more than you let on, So, now faced with changing the ending of your opera it has finally hit home?" Nadir sought to clarify what Erik had told him.

"I have spent all this time thinking somehow, I was dreaming in some way," Erik told Nadir as Darius handed everyone a cup of tea, before taking a seat on a small chair next to the fire.

"Erik you are not dreaming, Christine does love you and all the nice things you deserve after all the horrors of the past are now yours." Nadir pointed out as he sipped his tea, "Changing the ending of Don Juan, does not negate the feelings or memories that inspired it, the change of ending reflects how far you have come and that as much as you point out you are not loveable, you are, and Christine would break her heart if anything happened to you!" Nadir continued "The change of ending makes the opera stronger, instead of Don Juan committing suicide in front of Aminta and Passerino, leaving the world horrifically and two people emotionally scarred, he becomes the man he always has been, under all the tragedy that was his life before Aminta," Nadir finished before draining his cup and getting up for another.

Master Erik, I think a happy ending is perfect from what I have been told… and you will find that once you have made that change in the opera it may sink in that it is real for you also," Darius carefully told the masked man.

"Call it a cathartic exercise, if you will," Nadir declared as he sat down with his fresh tea, "A few well-chosen tweaks will truly allow the world to see your musical genius just as you have always wanted, I have a few suggestions," Nadir continued conspiratorially as Darius got up and grabbed a notebook and pencil.

ooo

It was nearly five in the morning when Erik slipped back into the house on the lake to find Christine curled on the couch clutching his pillow and sobbing.

"Angel?" Erik called softly as he came up beside her,

"Where were you?" Christine replied through her tears, "I thought I had upset you so badly you left me!" she finished as Erik took her in his arms,

"I would never leave you!" Erik implored, I thought about what you said and went for a walk to gain inspiration, that is all, I just needed inspiration," Erik finished as he kissed his wife's cheek and sat on the couch beside Christine.

ooo

The two sat in each other's arms on the couch for a while, then Christine piped up, "So you decided to go for a walk in the early hours of the morning…" there was a tone in her voice that should have warned Erik, but he dd not hear it.

"Yes, I needed to clear my head," Erik replied,

"But you never thought to leave me a note or any indication of your intention," Christine prodded,

"I was not in a good place, so I did not even think about it," Erik responded truthfully,

The sharp whack sound of a hand striking an arm came next as Christine slapped Erik, hard enough that her palm turned red, "You, inconsiderate man!" she yelled, you left me worried sick that something horrible had happened and you never thought! … You imbecile!" she finished as she started to cry again.

Erik was stunned, Christine never seemed the kind of lady to strike someone, but his stinging arm told a different story. Holding Christine tightly to his chest, he kissed her, "Angel, I am so very sorry, I scared you and my arm hurt your hand," he pointed out gently as he kissed her redden palm, "I shall not ever again go out without letting you know where I am," he informed her, it hurts my heart and arm too much, I may not be able to rewrite the ending of my opera now!"

"You are going to rewrite the ending of your opera?" Christine asked, as Erik wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks,

"Yes, I just needed clarification to a few aspects and…" Erik began, but Christine interrupted him,

"You went and woke Nadir up did you not?" Christine asked, "I should have known that was where you went, poor Nadir, how long did you keep him from sleep?" she finished.

Erik shook his head, I woke Darius up, Nadir, it seems had only just gotten back from Delphine's when I walked in," he informed Christine as she looked at him incredulously,

"You lock picked his door again, Erik! That poor man, I thought you promised not to do that to him after the last time when you scared the life out of him!" she pointed out with a small smile of mirth, remembering how Erik came home thoroughly embarrassed after lock picking his way into his friend's kitchen to see a half asleep, nude Daroga with a cup of tea in his hand one morning.

"How was I to know that Darius was out shopping that morning, and Nadir had only just woken up?" Erik said as Christine removed his mask to find his whole face a bright red. "anyway, this time he was going to bed when I left just before four o'clock,"

"Four o'clock!" Christine exclaimed, "It is a good thing both of you are not due back to work until the new year," Christine told him before changing the subject, "Now what are the changes you are planning to make to your opera?" she asked enthusiastically.

Erik kissed her lovingly before standing up and heading towards the music room, "You will see Angel!" he declared with that look in his eye that told Christine the music was starting to flow and needed to be captured on staff paper immediately, "Please can you make me a large pot of coffee, I have much to do before the grand unveiling of the New Don Juan triumphant!" Erik declared as he entered the music room.

In the music room was where Erik mostly remained for the next three days and nights, coming out for the bathroom and, when Christine insisted for meals only.


	50. Chapter 50

**Apologies, for the hiatus, the colder seasons affect my health badly, so I lost my muse for a while.**

 **Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **This chapter includes a subject that I feel strongly about, everyone should be treated appropriately, but we find that Erik is not the only person being treated badly because society states that even though they are not bad people, they do not match what society deems normal.**

 **This is a split chapter as it was becoming extremely unwieldy the events carry on in the next chapter.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Costume Concerns

"No Erik, and that is final!" Christine yelled as she stormed out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

"What am I to go dressed as then? Rewriting Don Juan has meant that I have not had time to arrange a costume, and the Bal masque is tonight!" Erik yelled from inside their bedroom as he slammed the doors of his armoire shut before storming into the sitting room and throwing himself in his reading chair.

"You can go naked for all I care, but you are not wearing your Red Death costume again!" Christine reiterated as she slammed the tea tray on the side table by the couch so hard the cups rattled in their saucers.

Erik sat in his chair and sulked, as Christine shoved a cup of tea into his hands. "We have all worked so hard to remove any chance that you will be identified as the Opera Ghost and you want to stir it all up again wearing that wretched costume," Christine pointed out, as Erik sat like a statue clutching his cup of tea and seemingly still fuming.

"I suppose you would be quiet happy to see me go dressed as a member of the Surete?" Erik snapped with more than a hint of irony in his voice, before taking a sip of his tea and suddenly going very still.

"Erik?" Christine asked nervously,

"Humm I still have my lock picks in my cloak and he should have them back from the laundress by now," Erik said half to himself, "That and I think Darius still has that other Persian outfit… Humm" Erik finished as he emptied his cup, "Angel you have given me a splendid idea for both our costumes," Erik suddenly announced as he stood up and grabbing his cloak and hat, he kissed Christine firmly and shot out of the door.

"Oh, that infuriating man!" Christine exclaimed, "It would be nice if for once he bothered to explain himself and not just shoot off!" she huffed as she gathered the tea things and went to wash them up.

ooo

Over at the Chateau de Chagny, Raoul was also trying to find a costume Phillippe tried some suggestions.

"How about a naval Officer?" Phillippe asked,

"Did that last year," Raoul replied with a shudder,

"Urm… Pirate?" Phillippe held up some of his clothes from his travelling retinue,

"Too Dishonest!" Raoul responded in a shocked tone.

"Peacock?" Phillippe tried getting fed up with his fussy brother,

"Really do I look like a Peacock?" Raoul asked back, as Phillippe grinned, "On second thoughts do not answer that. Anyway, what are you going as?"

"I have a costume that was made for me a few years ago, I have never worn it," Phillippe informed his brother, "it was made for me by Erik, the same time as he created his Red Death Costume, it is sure to be a sensation!"

"What is it?" Raoul asked cautiously,

"I will show you hang on!" Phillippe yelled as he shot out the door of Raoul's bedroom and into his own. Coming back moments later with…

"A black Red Death?" Raoul gasped, staring at the jet black Shakespearean style costume, an exact replica of the red costume Erik wore the night he announced Don Juan Triumphant.

"You can be so very dense at times," Phillippe declared, "this is the Black Death of Medieval England!" he proudly pointed out "I still need to pop down to see Erik and borrow his skull mask since when it first arrived, a petulant Raoul sat on mine and broke it!" Phillippe declared jumping up. "Also, I need to ask him a few questions regarding my dear wife," Phillippe finished as he pulled the bell cord for a servant.

"You plan to attend Societies most prestigious Bal Masque as an ancient plague?" Raoul whimpered.

"And why not?" Phillippe questioned, I understand from what little you said about that night, that Erik made quite an impression in his costume!" Phillippe finished with a grin.

Raoul had two choices; one explain just what type of impression Erik made that night or two; just agree and see what happened to Phillippe when he appeared in his Black Death costume. Thinking of all the times his brother had one over on him, Raoul decided to not warn his brother and see what happened.

ooo

Erik and Raoul were not the only ones with costume conundrums: Nadir was sitting quietly in his parlour deciding what costume to wear as well, when an almost inaudible scratching sound alerted him to a lock picking visitor… A lock picking visitor that seemed not to be stopping at the parlour but by Nadir's guess had headed for his bedroom. The creak of Nadir's armoire doors confirmed his suspicions. Nadir sighed and getting up headed for his bedroom.

"What on earth are you doing?" Nadir demanded as he saw Erik staring into the armoire.

"I was hoping to borrow your formal robes for the Bal Masque," Erik answered as he shut the doors and stared back at his friend.

"You are too late!" Nadir informed him, Delphine is going to the Bal masque as a Persian police officer and has borrowed my robes already," Nadir replied with a smirk.

The sour and unimpressed look on Erik's face was only partially disguised by his mask and only got worse as Nadir started to laugh.

"I thought you would wear your Red Death costume?" Nadir questioned once he had gotten his laughter under control.

"I have been banned in no uncertain circumstance," Erik replied through gritted teeth, Nadir's laughter had irritated him immensely.

"Ah, then you are stuck for what to wear as well," Nadir replied, as Erik nodded.

"What is Christine going dressed as?" Nadir then asked as he and Erik made their way back to the parlour.

"She has no idea either!" Erik informed him, "I was hoping that Darius still had that Harem girl's outfit, but since I am no longer going as a Persian police officer, I have no intention of having my wife dress up in a skimpy outfit, that does not fit with mine!" Erik finished as Darius came through the parlour door with tea things on a tray, set it down and proceeded to pour each of them a cup of tea.

"Rumours have it that the managers are planning to go as two of the musketeers," Nadir informed his friend as they sipped tea.

Erik suddenly gulped the rest of his tea and almost threw his cup and saucer on the tray, "I have it!" he declared brightly, "I will need your help, but I now know what we can go as!"

"Hey, watch my tea service," Nadir grumbled as he and Erik made for the door.

ooo

It did not take long for Erik and Nadir to reach to the opera house and as they returned to the lake house Erik told him of the costume, he made for the managers the year before but due to various issues never got to present them with, but it would be more than suitable now. Nadir was still sniggering as they entered the lake house and met with Christine singing happily to the cats, the revised aria about seeking true love from Don Juan, in her hand.

"Angel this is beautiful!" Christine cried as she shot over to her husband and peppered his masked face with dozens of kisses.

"I take it you have read through the rest of the revised score?" Erik asked between eager kisses.

"I love it!" Christine declared, "I cried at the ending it was so beautiful, giving Aminta a choice and as she falls into Don Juan's arms ending it the way you have… Oh, Erik, it shows the true level of your musical genius," she gushed before kissing her husband firmly on the lips. "Tea for my hero, and you as well Nadir," Christine announced as she spun on her heel and shot to the kitchen.

Nadir and Erik both looked at each other, "I get the hint that she likes your revised score then?" Nadir asked staring at his friend as Erik's jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"It would appear so," Erik replied as there came a knock at the door.

Erik opened his front door to find Jean and Meg standing there, "Err I have a favour to ask," Jean said hesitantly, as he and Meg entered the sitting room.

ooo

With tea for five and everyone seated comfortably, Erik and Nadir, looked at Jean.

"Well? What is so urgent?" Erik asked as Jean shuffled in his seat,

"Please can I have some more food for your fish, I have run out!" Jean started, as Erik gawped with the sudden realisation of something he had forgotten.

"I am so sorry, I should have collected them from your apartment and drained the pond!" Erik replied looking guilty,

"I would not worry, we drained the pond and moved them to Jean's parents yesterday. They have a lovely pond at the front of the chateau and the fish are very happy there, but they will not eat anything but the food you have," Meg cheerfully replied, As Erik dashed off and came back with a jar containing more of the fish food, which he handed to Meg.

"The other thing is…" Jean started, "can I borrow your Red Death costume, I have no idea what to go the Bal masque as!" he finished looking hopefully at Erik.

Christine beat Erik to an answer, "No, Sorry Jean but no," she firmly informed him, "That costume is going on the fire, it will remind everyone of the Opera Ghost and I will not have another mob after my husband." She finished.

Jean looked crestfallen, "Please can I have some help with my costume?" he asked plaintively, "Meg is going as a Water Sprite this year and I have not a clue," Jean pleaded.

Erik looked at Nadir then Jean and then back to Nadir, "d'Artaganan?" he asked cryptically. Nadir stared at Jean and then at Erik, "d'Artaganan!" he replied.

"It is settled!" Erik declared, before turning to Christine, "How do you fancy going to the Bal masque as Queen Christine of the Opera Garnier?" Erik asked, "You will of course be with your best friend the Water Sprite and guarded by two musketeers, and d'Artaganan!" Erik continued as Christine grinned at him.

"I have always wanted to be a queen!" Christine replied excitedly as she jumped up from the couch and kissed her inspirational husband.

One of Erik's alarms went off and parting from his wife's embrace Erik shot over to the panel to see that although the alarm had been triggered the person who set it off had not triggered the trap.

"Humm clever one," Erik remarked as he grabbed his cloak and with a stare into the room, that defied anyone to follow he opened the front door exited and shut it firmly behind him the lock clanging as he sealed it.

ooo

Erik reappeared moments afterwards, opening the front door he called into the sitting room, "Angel I appear to have caught the traveling de Chagny's." he remarked as entering the sitting room he was followed by Phil, and Pattie-belle, each carrying a valise with them Raoul, Meredith came in behind them.

"The travelling de Chagny's, that sounds lethal!" Meg remarked as she rose to greet Meredith and Pattie-belle.

ooo

Once the friends had greeted one another and Meredith and Pattie-belle had been given the tour of the lake house by Christine, everyone settled back in the sitting room, with fresh tea.

"So, what brings the family de Chagny to our humble abode?" Erik asked as Christine poured tea for nine.

"I need to borrow the mask of your Red Death Costume to go with this!" Phillippe announced as he patted his valise, Raoul broke my mask shortly after my costume arrived when he sat on it in a fit of pique!"

Christine became curious, "What costume do you have that requires that dreadful mask?" she asked Phillippe.

Erik grinned and before Phillippe could reply, he responded, "You still have it?" he asked happily.

"I have not ever had a chance to wear it before," Phillippe replied, as he turned to Christine, "It is a black version of Erik's Red Death costume, we once planned to attend the Bal masque as the Black and Red Deaths!" he finished.

Christine sighed and placed her head in her hands, "Did Raoul tell you what happened when Erik wore his last year?" she asked.

Phillippe nodded, "Raoul told me the costume made quite an impact," he replied cheerfully, as Meg shuddered, and Christine scowled at Raoul.

"Are you seriously trying to get your brother lynched?" she asked a now guilty looking Raoul.

"Urm, not lynched per se but…" Raoul started as Phillippe looked on shocked.

"What did happen?" Phillippe asked, now sounding a little concerned, "Raoul it appears, was a little vague about that night," he added.

Meredith and Pattie-belle looked at each other and then at Raoul, who was seriously fidgeting in his seat, when Erik saved Raoul from a telling off.

"I scared the entire opera house into performing my opera and nearly made your brother wet his trousers, before I vanished through a trap door!" Erik replied emotionless.

"Oh, is that all!" Phillippe declared, "I thought that it was serious!" he responded with a chuckle, "I have faced far worse, like asking Belle's father for her hand!" he replied.

"You are Joking?" Nadir asked, "Half the opera house staff wanted to hang Erik after his little display last year!" he added.

"It sounds like a challenge of daring do!" Phillippe pointed out, "and it will also further deflect attention from Erik… Imagine them unmasking the black death to find that it is the most influential Patron of the opera." Phillippe finished with a chuckle.

"Andre and Firmin will have joint heart attacks!" Erik noted with a wry grin.

"Erik!" Christine warned, "I have asked you before not to taunt the managers, it is not a sport!"

"All I said was…" Erik tried to reply, but Christine stopped him finishing his sentence.

"You would just love it if those two did, but have you thought the next manager or managers might not be so pliable?" she added.

At this juncture Nadir coughed, "So what, apart from borrowing a mask; brings the family de Chagny here?" he asked.

"Meredith and I need a costume!" Raoul piped up, "and the Comtess needs some advice!" he finished.

Erik looked at Nadir and then at Jean and then Raoul and then back to Nadir, "Should we?" he asked.

"Well there are three of them and we could do with another," Nadir responded, "but it does depend on Meredith!" he pointed out.

"What depends on me?" Meredith enquired.

"Are you willing to go the Bal masque as a Queens maid?" Erik asked in all seriousness.

"Which Queen?" Meredith questioned.

"Queen Christine of the Opera Garnier!" Erik answered.

Meredith thought for a moment, "Well if it is Queen Christine, then I would be more than happy." She replied with a smirk, "My mother would have kittens if she knew I was pretending to be a servant," Meredith said with a giggle.

"Good well we have costumes for everyone," Erik declared, "so what advise do you need Pattie-belle?" Erik said as he reached for his now cold cup of tea.

"May Belle and I talk to you in private," Phillippe asked as he stood up.

"Is this about that wretched comment our sister made?" Raoul asked, as Phillippe shot him a deadly glare and Pattie-belle looked at the floor ashamed, her cheeks showing a glowing blush.

Erik looked at the scene unfolding before him and then to Christine, who shrugged, as Raoul carried on.

"You do realise that Angelique only said what most of society would think!" Raoul stated plainly, as Pattie-belle suddenly looked like she was going to cry.

At this point Phillippe lunged for his brother and would have thumped Raoul quite soundly if Erik had not shot up and grabbed Phillippe's fist in mid-flight, as Meredith, Meg and Christine gasped in shock.

"If there is any Vicomte thumping to be done, I am first in the queue especially in my own home, so calm down!" Erik stated as he released Phillippe's fist, and then turned to Pattie-belle, "My dear Lady please come with me," Erik requested as he handed Pattie-belle his handkerchief, "Christine, would you be so kind as to refresh the tea things and join me and Pattie-belle in the music room?" Erik asked as he gave Pattie-belle his arm and they left the others in the sitting room.

ooo

Sitting Pattie-belle down on the chaise lounge in the music room, Erik sat on the piano bench, opened the fallboard on the piano and started to play soothing music as Pattie-belle calmed down.

"I do not have to ask what was said, do I?" Erik stated, as Christine came into the music room followed by an anxious Phillippe.

Pattie-belle wiped her eyes as Christine sat next to her, "No that is why I wanted your advice," Pattie-belle remarked as Phillippe knelt beside her.

Christine looked at Erik an angry expression on her face, "I am so fed up with society and their stupid perceptions!" she declared, "They are mean and cruel, and… Pattie-belle I cannot understand why? You are one of the most delightful ladies I have ever met!" Christine vehemently told the shaken Comtess.

Pattie-belle gave a shaky smile, and patted Christine's hand, "Honey you really are the sweetest thing," she said wiping the last of her tears away, "However…" she started only to be interrupted by an angry Phillippe.

"My stupid snobbish sisters," he growled, "tried to treat my adorable wife like a servant, when they first arrived," Phillippe continued, "the whole of Christmas day was a disaster, the final insult was when my youngest sister Angelique walked into the study where Raoul and I had located ourselves and commented that I had brought shame on the family by choosing a woman that was… I quote 'not good breeding stock for the family line'!" he finished shaking with anger, "I asked what she meant and was informed bluntly that a lady should always have the purest porcelain skin to be a true Comtess!" Phillippe completed his rendition of the horrid happenings by bringing his fist down on the chaise lounge, "Raoul threw them all out of the chateau and I pointed out that I never wanted to have anything more to do with them. I had them both disinherited before you all arrived on St Stephens day." he finished.

Erik had sat on the piano bench quietly listening until this point. Standing up he walked over to where Pattie-belle and Christine were seated, "You are both concerned that the pathetic opinions of your society obsessed sisters will be reflected by others tonight?" Erik both asked and stated, as he started pacing the floor, suddenly he came to an abrupt halt, "What is your costume for this evening, Pattie-belle?" Erik asked, his eyes staring at the wall behind the piano.

"Nyx," Pattie-belle replied, "Goddess of the night!"

Erik grinned, "Perfect!" he declared tapping a panel in the wall and disappearing into his lab the moment the door opened up.

Erik appeared a moment later brandishing a tin which he handed to Pattie-belle. Taking the tin Pattie-belle looked at what was in her hand.

"Old Passepartout patent leather gloss?" she read out, "Erik why have you given me a tin of boot polish?"

Erik looked hurt, "It is not boot polish, it is merely the tin I used to store it, this is your additional mask for the night, I originally created it for me to sneak around at night with, but if it suits your delicate skin, I have a little chemistry to sort out and then we really will have the true Goddess Nyx at the Bal masque!" Erik declared proudly.

Pattie-belle opened the tin and dragged her finger across the blue-black greasepaint within, before smearing it on the back of her other hand, where she sniffed it, "it smells like turpentine," she commented, handing Erik back the tin of makeup as he thought for a moment.

"Where did I put the mica powder, peppermint and rose oil?" Erik said to himself as he wandered back into his lab.

ooo

A little while later Erik reappeared from his lab and handed Pattie-belle a slightly larger jar containing the blue-black paste that now glimmered and glittered in the light, "try that my dear, I have thinned the consistency with a skin balm and added something extra," Erik informed Pattie-belle as she dipped her finger into the jar and sniffed the tiny dollop of paste before smearing it on her hand beside the original makeup.

"It now smells like a cold night in a rose garden!" Pattie-belle declared "and sparkles like the starry sky" she finished grinning happily at Erik.

"Wear that on any exposed skin and with your costume no one will judge you, I am rather good with creating masks, you see, they will be blinded to their stupid prejudice and simply see the true graceful and beautiful Comtess you are as the goddess of the night in all her splendour." Erik said proudly, as Christine grinned at her inventive husband.

"Well with this little miracle in a jar, I shall go to the Bal masque!" declared Pattie-belle with a grin.

"We must go and get ready or we shall be late!" Christine stated as the two ladies left Erik and Phillippe in the music room alone.

"We shall be the most wonderful Black Death and his true love the Goddess Nyx," Phillippe declared, when the ladies had left, as he stood up and grabbed Erik's hand in a firm shake. "Thank you, my friend," Phillippe said as Erik fought to get his hand back from Phillippe's grateful hold.

Erik then grew almost serious, "Phillippe, I need your help with this!" he stated before walking to the back of the Chaise and picking up a large box which he handed to Phillippe, before walking over to the door of the music room,

"Nadir, Raoul and Jean front and centre!" Erik barked out of the door, as a flurry of activity from the sitting room announced three perplexed faces in the doorway.

"What on earth?" Nadir demanded, as he stared at the box in Phillippe's arms.

"It is time to collect our costumes for tonight gentlemen!" Erik smoothly announced as he picked up another box and plonked it in Raoul's arms.

ooo

Five men, four of them armed with a box each, with Erik leading the way holding several sheets of paper, stealthily made their way up and through Christine's dressing room mirror, heading for the manager's office.

"Where is the other musketeer and the d'Artaganan costumes?" asked Jean as they set the boxes out on both of the managers desks. Nadir collected one of the laid out costumes with its mask and Raoul discovered that the other was his size.

"Right! The other costumes are in the storage room opposite Christine's dressing room," Erik answered Jean, as the little group trooped out.

ooo

Andre and Firmin were wandering around the opera house in high spirits, their Prima Donna had informed them earlier that her husband had completed a new arrangement of a previously performed opera and that they would announce it tonight as she would sing nothing else for the first performance of the new year. So, with the biggest decision of the event already made, they had very little to do. The staff were finishing the decorations for the Bal masque, so the two managers headed towards their office to see what costumes the wardrobe department had provided for them this year, they had asked for a costume each that would make them stand out, they were not to be disappointed.

Entering their office Andre and Firmin were surprised at the boxes that were placed on their desks. Opening the first box Andre lifted out a pair of… "Clogs…wooden clogs?" he called out, "why is there a pair… No two pairs of clogs in this box?" Andre asked no one in particular as he lifted out the second pair.

Firmin looked up from the box he was opening, "look at the soles of those clogs Andre!" Firmin called out, "They are each carved into the shape of a large horse shoe!" he finished as Andre came over with the clogs in his hands.

Placing one pair on Firmin's desk Andre turned the pair he still held over and looked, "By Jove you are right!" he declared taking one of the other pair in each hand and banging them down on the desk, to hear a resounding clop sound.

"Hey, damage your own desk not mine!" Firmin yelled as he turned back to the box he had started to open.

Completing the task, he lifted out a strange pair of trousers made of rabbit skins, they had gaiters attached made of black leather and braces to hold them up, reaching in again he found a second pair.

Perplexed Andre walked back to his own desk and opened another of the two boxes left. He found a strange garment with two body sized holes and one long neck also made of rabbit skins, with a pony's tail attached at one end; made of real horse hair, with a pink bow tied on it. The last box made Andre scream, "Aaaggghh! There is a horse's head in this box!"

Firmin rushed over to find that the item which had caused Andre so much distress was in fact not a real horse head, but a wire fame covered in rabbit skin and made to look like a comical horse's head including a pink bow in the mane. Looking up Firmin then noticed the papers on Andre's desk, the writing was familiar but in blue ink not red… Firmin cursed under his breath, Andre's Opera Ghost paranoia was obviously starting to rub off on him.

Leaving Andre to sit in his chair and take his nerve pills, Firmin retired to his own chair and started to read. "These are the instructions for putting on this unique costume!" Firmin informed his shaken colleague before he then started to read out the instructions.

ooo

Madame Giry had spent the day ensuring the decorations were ready, and now the time for the Bal to start was nearing, and she realised that the managers were nowhere to be seen. Grumbling under her breath she headed up the corridor to their office. Only stopping when she heard from behind the door, the strangest conversation ever.

"Why do I have to be the arse?" Andre declared,

"Well I am taller than you and you cannot have an arse taller than the head!" Firmin replied.

Then came the sound of horses hooves clopping around the office. "The instructions state the Arse has to bend down and hold the hips of the head to make the body… You had cabbage soup followed by Cassoulet for lunch… that is rather evil if you ask me!" Andre pointed out.

Outside Madame Giry had heard enough, and knocking firmly on the door she barged in. "Gentlemen if you are quite ready the guests will soon be arriving!" Madame Giry started, then as her eye caught up with the two managers in front of her… "Good Grief!" she declared, trying not to laugh at the sight that met her stare.

"We asked for a costume that would make us stand out!" Andre stated trying to maintain his dignity whilst shuffling into position in the costume.

"I think you will definitely stand out in that costume!" Madame Giry said stifling her giggles.

Firmin ignored her sniggers, "Come Andre we have guests to welcome, follow my lead!" he called as he reached his hands out of two convenient slits in the side of the costume and placed the head of the costume over his own head and then pulling his hands back in the two managers now fully costumed, clopped off past a still sniggering Madame Giry, obviously heading towards the grand escalier.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Bal Masque and Beyond

It had not taken the men long to locate not only the additional two Musketeers costumes but also a maids outfit for Meredith, the Silver gown that was worn by the Queen of the Night from the last production of The Magic Flute for Christine along with the stunning Crown that went with it. A further search heralded a costume for Jean as d'Artaganan and suitable masks to go with each costume.

Carrying their haul, the men returned to the lake house to get ready for the evening. Erik managed to locate his skull mask which he gave to an overjoyed Phillippe and with the men using the master bedroom and the ladies all in Christine's dressing room. Nadir departed to collect Delphine as the other friends readied themselves for the night to come.

ooo

Back upstairs, Andre and Firmin had discovered the first of the hazards of wearing the comical horse costume. "Andre, I can barely see out of this," Firmin called to his colleague. Andre's reply was muffled by the costume "Well do not ask me to tell you what I can see!".

The managers carried on further until Firmin realised another hazard. "Stop!" he yelled as Andre nearly cannoned into him, "What is it?" Andre asked.

We cannot get down the stairs the normal way!" Firmin replied as to anyone looking on, the head of the horse seemed to turn to talk to its own backside.

"I am not sliding down the bannisters!" Andre remarked, "I do not fancy arguing with the candelabras!" he finished.

"Then we must descend the stairs sideways in time with each other!" Firmin pointed out as the two managers positioned themselves carefully. "Ready and step with your left foot on three!" Firmin called out.

The members of the Opera Garnier cast and Crew already assembled to greet the guests were met with the sight of a comical horse slowly clopping down the stairs sideways continuously counting 'one two three step! Other foot!' as Andre and Firmin slowly descended the grand escalier to the foyer.

ooo

Whilst up in the opera house, Andre and Firmin were stepping in time together, Erik, Raoul and Jean were back in the sitting room of the lake house sipping a glass of wine each and waiting for everyone else to get ready.

Phillippe was the last of the men ready and was the subject of much jocularity when he finally appeared.

"Do you know exactly how many damn clasps this costume has?" Phillippe grumbled as he came into the sitting room carrying his hat and Erik's skull mask, "and do not get me started on the cod piece!" he finished as he placed his hat and the mask on a side table and took the glass of wine that Erik offered him.

"What is wrong with the cod piece?" Raoul asked, as Phillippe sat down on the couch beside him.

"Let me guess…" Erik started, "Based on my brief understanding of family traits you had to pad it as it was too big, correct?" he asked hiding his smirk with a sip from his own glass of wine.

"Seriously?" Jean asked trying not to laugh, as Phillippe scowled.

"Who did you model the codpiece for Erik… A giant?" Phillippe asked, as he adjusted the afore mentioned item.

"No, I made it to fit me!" Erik replied with a smug smirk as he stood by the liquor cabinet where several empty wine glasses and an open bottle of wine resided ready for the friends to enjoy a little pre Bal aperitif.

"I do not want to know anything more!" Nadir declared grimacing as he and Delphine came through the front door and joined their friends in the sitting room.

"In answer to your first question there are sixty five clasps on the costume," Erik stated, rapidly changing the subject since there was now a lady in the room.

"I think the first part of the conversation we overheard was more interesting!" Delphine declared as Jean got up from Erik's reading chair to let her sit down, as Erik poured her and Nadir each a glass of wine.

Erik was impressed, Nadir's Formal robes suited Delphine well and with a little adjustment, he noted she had made, along with the black domino mask, her attire was very fetching indeed.

"You make an arresting Persian Daroga, far prettier on the eye than him!" Erik declared as he handed a glass of wine to a giggling Delphine.

"Hey, save your smooth talk for your own lady!" Nadir huffed, "and by the way I also look very dashing in my own robes!" he continued as Erik handed him his own glass.

"Only in the dark do you look dashing!" Erik replied, "As for the smooth talk I would but my wife is still getting ready, I am just glad I changed all the clocks in here last night, so it is in reality an hour earlier than my wife thinks it is, so we will not be late!" he finished.

"You mean it is really half past six and not half past seven correct?" Nadir enquired checking his own watch as Erik nodded, "Thank heavens!" Nadir sighed with relief, "When I saw your mantle clock, I thought I was going old and senile!" He finished putting his watch back in his pocket and taking a sip from his glass.

"You cannot go what you already are!" Erik remarked glibly,

"If I am it is because you sent me there!" Nadir retorted back,

The rest of the friends got comfortable, Jean and Delphine started chatting to each other, as Phillippe and Raoul watched Erik and Nadir, they all knew that the best thing to do when these two started bickering was to sit back and let them get over it in their own time.

Erik eyed Nadir "If you were not such a nosy busybody…" he started.

Nadir glared back, "If you were not such a brat!" he replied.

Well everyone left them to it, except for Raoul, "I say do you two ever have a civilised conversation with each other?" he interrupted the still bickering friends.

Erik and Nadir stopped bickering and turned to look at the impudent Vicomte, "Shut up and stay out of this!" they both replied simultaneously, before continuing where they left off.

"Busybody!"

"Brat!"

Raoul sighed, as Erik and Nadir continued. Beside him on the couch Phillippe chuckled, "One day you will learn not to interrupt Erik and Nadir when they bicker!"

Suddenly Christine's voice joined the fray, "Knock it off the pair of you!" she declared as the Erik and Nadir fell silent.

Christine led the ladies out of the dressing room, to a chorus of gasps. Suddenly before an arresting Female Daroga and the men were a bevy of masked beauties, gone were Christine, Meredith, Meg and Pattie-belle, and instead in their places stood the Queen of the Opera Garnier clothed in a Silver Gown trimmed with royal blue velvet reminiscent of Marie-Antoinette all ruffles and lace. A silver Crown studded with blue and diamond like crystals glittered in her hair styled in a half up half down fashion, Her hand maiden stood beside her, in a pale blue servants uniform and with her dark blonde hair down and a mob cap on her head, a water sprite with pale golden barrel curls wearing a bodice in shining shades of Blue and green sequins and a skirt of several layers of diaphanous material in the same colours as the bodice, and finally the Goddess Nyx in a midnight blue silk ball gown covered in swathes of glittering white crystals like the very constellations, the makeup Erik had created covered her décolletage, shoulders and upper arms. Crystal hair pins sparkled in her midnight black hair in a fashionable up do, a tiara of silver with stars in diamonds added to the effect of the living night sky and diamonds sparkled around her throat.

Four men lost their voices staring at their ladies, until Christine cleared her throat and disturbed their thoughts.

"It would be polite to offer the ladies a glass of wine, instead of drooling!" she announced to her husband as she walked over to where Erik stood, with his jaw hanging low.

Erik shook himself out of his reverie as Christine kissed his masked cheek and he set about ensuring everyone had a glass of wine.

ooo

The friends then left the lake house, and for the first time in almost forever, Erik actually had to enter the opera house by the front doors, since Christine pointed out that a large party of guests appearing as if by magic by her dressing room would arouse suspicion. Gathering cloaks and masks not already on, as well as Erik grabbing a blue leather folder full of sheets of paper, the friends left the lake house and used the rue scribe gate to walk around the outside of the opera house to the main entrance.

ooo

In the main foyer the Corps de Ballet; dressed as various mythical creatures, were watching with interest as the patrons arrived. Leading the group, was La Sorelli dressed as a mermaid, the girls were waiting in a little group for all the guest to arrive before catching up with their favourite patrons.

They and the rest of the opera staff had already had an enjoyable start to the proceedings before the Bal even began when their managers in their comical horse costume had mistimed their grand entrance half way down the final flight of stairs and finished their descent of the grand escalier in a heap at the bottom after tripping on their own feet.

The jovial mood was continuing as various creatures and legends entered to be greeted by a comical horse with a pink bow in its mane… That was until Sorelli spotted one of the guests coming through the main doors in a variation of a very familiar costume.

"Of all the flaming cheek!" she growled under her breath, "I knew he was not dead, that useless mob could not have caught a cold let alone the Phantom, and he thinks he can sneak back in a black version of his last costume!" she continued, glaring now at the black Shakespearian clad, skull masked man that had just entered and was chatting happily to their resident Diva.

"Is something wrong?" the little voice of Jammes asked as Sorelli swung round to face the ballerinas behind her.

"Where is Meg when I want her?" Sorelli asked grinding her teeth,

"Over there with her husband and Madame Giry!" Jammes replied as the rest of the Corps stared at where Jammes pointed.

Sorelli turned to look where Jammes was pointing, to see Meg chatting to a very tall musketeer with a brown mask over his normal white one. "It is nice to see Monsieur Jardinier here this year, she commented before turning her gaze back to the 'black clad cad', as Sorelli had christened the man she was certain was the former opera ghost standing there now talking to a lady dressed as the night sky.

Gathering the corps de ballet around her Sorelli explained her plan, to the enthralled ballerinas and with a final check that everyone understood, Sorelli put 'Operation get the Phantom' into action.

ooo

Phillippe was enjoying the anonymity the skull mask gave him as he turned to chat to Erik, when he spotted Raina Sorelli stalking towards him. Erik looked around at the same time to see several members of the Corps de Ballet encircling them both.

When the two men were completely surrounded by mythical creatures disguised as ballerinas, Sorelli made her move.

"Did you really think you could come back from the dead?" she asked silkily "Did you truly think a change of colour would disguise you?" she purred as she stood in front of Erik and Phillippe glaring.

Erik felt the colour draining from his masked face, as he stared at Sorelli… Had the Prima Ballerina and the Corps de Ballet figured it out, was he about to be outed as the Phantom he once was? Beside him Phillippe cocked his skull covered head to one side, waiting to see what happened next, the men did not have to wait long…

In the space of a heartbeat, Sorelli hissed "Now!" and before Erik could draw a breath four slim hands had grabbed his arms and pulled him away from Phillippe as Sorelli, then kicked Phillippe's legs from underneath him and Phillippe fell to the floor, six ballerinas then pounced pinning him to the floor as Sorelli stood over him gloating.

"Jammes remove his hat!" Sorelli quietly ordered, "His unmasking is mine!" she finished as the little ballerina Erik knew was Jammes pulled the Black cavalier hat from the Comte's head and Sorelli deftly removed the skull mask…

"Hello Raina," a very flushed Phillippe said from his position on the floor. "I did not expect to bump into you like this!" he finished as a very embarrassed Prima Ballerina stood with her mouth wide open in shock, still clutching Phillippe's mask.

A few seconds passed until Sorelli managed to get her voice back. "Urm let him go girls, we have the wrong man!" she whispered her blush obvious even under her makeup.

As six ballerinas released Phillippe, Jammes had to ask, "If he is not the Phantom, who is he?" she questioned Sorelli as Erik gave Phillippe a hand to get off the floor.

"The Comte de Chagny… Sorry Phillippe!" Sorelli replied as Phillippe dusted himself off and took the skull mask from Sorelli's hands.

Placing the mask back on his head and then taking his hat from Jammes, Phillippe watched as Sorelli and the Corps de ballet rapidly vanished back into the crowds. He laughed before turning to Erik, "I am glad to see I still have the ability to attract hordes of ballerinas," he retorted with another laugh as Erik started to relax and laughed with him… That was until the two men heard two ladylike coughs and turned to see their friends looking concerned as Pattie-belle and Christine stared at their respective husbands, both women wore scowls that could melt stone.

"Do not look at me!" Erik protested to his wife as she walked up to him, "I did nothing and suddenly I was grabbed roughly by the ballerinas!" he justified.

"Can you not attend the Bal masque and not create a scene?" Christine hissed crossly as Meg joined Christine beside Erik.

"I did not create a scene, I told you…" Erik started to nervously explain when Christine interrupted him.

"Yes, I know, you were grabbed roughly by the ballerinas!" she reiterated,

"Ouch!" Meg said with a giggle, "That must have hurt!"

Erik huffed glaring at Meg, "The corps de Ballet grabbed my arms to pull me away from Phillippe, and nothing else… And those parts of a man are not called ballerinas they are called…"

"Thank you, Erik…" Christine raised her hand and stopped him dead in his vocal tracks, "I think we all know what they are called," Christine finished as Meg giggled.

Standing beside a beleaguered Erik, Phillippe was not faring much better. "Phillippe Charles Marie de Chagny," Pattie-belle hissed, "Really what were you thinking?"

Phillippe hung his head as he replied honestly, "I was thinking, I hope my wife has not seen this!" he answered.

Christine looked over as Pattie-belle slapped Phillippe's arm with her fan, "Husbands!" Pattie-belle sighed as Christine nodded in agreement.

"What are we to do with them?" Christine responded.

"I find Dancing is a good thing to keep men out of trouble!" Madame Giry responded with a grin as she came over.

Christine and Pattie-belle looked at each other and then at their husbands who were nervously watching them and before Erik and Phillippe could argue, they were grabbed by their wives and dragged into the auditorium where there was a makeshift dancefloor set up on the stage.

Erik and Phillippe were not the only men reluctantly on the dance floor as shortly after Raoul and Jean with Meredith and Meg joined them.

As the waltz concluded there was a plaintive cry from the auditorium and the friends on the dance floor watched sniggering as Delphine dragged a very reluctant Nadir onto the floor just in time for the Galop to start.

Two turns around the dance floor, Delphine and Nadir exited the dance and watched as the others continued, Delphine was now the owner of two very sore feet.

"I told you I could not dance!" Nadir whimpered, "I am very sorry I stood repeatedly on your toes!" he finished lamely, as he guided Delphine to a chair.

"You need to be taught to dance!" Delphine grumbled, as she rubbed her sore feet, and Nadir looked like a scolded child. Although Nadir was truly sorry, he stepped on Delphine's toes he was secretly glad, at least she would not expect him to dance again.

His secret happiness did not last long, a tap on his shoulder made him turn around to see Madame Giry standing behind him.

"Did I see and hear that someone cannot dance?" she asked Delphine sweetly.

Nadir gulped as Delphine smiled back at her friend and former ballet mistress. "Yes, would you be so kind as to teach him, Annette?" Delphine responded.

Before Nadir could say another word, Madame Giry had grabbed his hand and strong armed him back onto the dance floor, as the strains of the Mazurka started, Madame Giry grinned, and poked one of her feet out from under her dress to reveal…

"A hobnail boot!" Nadir squeaked, "You are wearing hobnail boots!"

"The fastest way to learn to dance is to associate a wrong step with pain!" Madame Giry pointed out, "If you step on my toes it will not hurt me, but when I step on your toes…"

"I get it!" Nadir winced, as he and Madame positioned themselves to start the dance,

"If you listen to my instructions, we will have you dancing like you were born to it in no time!" Madame Giry cheerfully pointed out.

ooo

Nadir hobbled off the dance floor after two dances, but at least he could now dance a mazurka and a waltz.

ooo

One very tender footed Daroga left Madame Giry sorting out a ballerina who drank too much and caught up with the rest of the friends in the Salon de Soleil where they were refreshing themselves with a cup of punch each. Erik spotted his hobbling friend and came to his aid.

"A cup of punch Daroga?" Erik asked as Nadir took the proffered cup and downed it. "I see you have just experienced the Madame Giry school of Ballroom dancing," Erik noted with a grin.

"Do you always have to delight so in my pain!" Nadir retorted sitting down placing the empty cup beside him and rubbing his own toes.

"Trust me my dear Daroga, this time I am not delighting in your pain but remembering my own lessons with our beloved ballet mistress!" Erik replied stoically.

"She stamped on your feet as well?" Nadir asked,

"Only twice but it was enough, I am glad I seemed to have learn to dance faster than you did!" Erik replied with a grin as Nadir winced when he saw the hobnail marks on his shoes.

ooo

The friends now refreshed wandered back to the dance floor and came to a grinding halt in the wings as Jean started to laugh as he pointed out a very strange sight.

"Oh, good grief!" Christine exclaimed trying so hard not to laugh herself.

Meg could not say anything she just rolled up into a heap of giggles, Erik and Nadir joined her, as did Phillippe and Pattie-belle,

"Are they seriously trying to dance a galop?" Raoul asked as Meredith started to snigger beside him.

"It would appear so!" Delphine responded before she too burst into a fit of giggles.

The friends continued to stare as Firmin and Andre still in full costume were valiantly trying to both dance with the Comtess de Avignon.

The sniggering and laughing friends watched as the dance wound to a close, resulting in Andre and Firmin with their backs close to the edge of the stage. This would have not cause issues if Firmin had remembered that Andre was right behind him; but he obviously did not as he stepped back from their dance partner to bow and as he bowed, he pushed Andre right to the very edge…

A muffled yelp came from the back of the horse costume followed by frantic clopping sounds as Andre tried to keep his feet on the stage, only to suddenly disappear into the orchestra pit rapidly followed by a screaming Firmin as he was pulled backwards off the stage.

The horrific booming and jangling of the percussion section being demolished by a horse finished with the comical crash of a lone cymbal.

Everyone on the stage dashed forward to watch with interest as members of the opera house orchestra climbed through the wreckage of the orchestra pit to assist the two managers… Who after destroying the percussion section had ended up with Andre stuck in a kettle drum and Firmin sitting on top of him. The lone cymbal perched on top of his head.

At this point it was every lady and gentleman for themselves as members of society dashed into the darkened wings, so they could not be seen as they burst into laughter as the ridiculous sight.

ooo

Once the managers had been rescued and order restored, a short break to the music was called, for the guests to have a light supper, as the now grumbling members of the orchestra reassembled the percussion section and steadied the nerves of one very shaken Percussionist who had nearly been flattened by his tubular bells.

ooo

After Phillippe's ballerina ambush, Nadir's impromptu hobnail boot dance lessons with Madame Giry and Andre and Firmin's graceless fall off the stage, with supper eaten; the rest of the Bal went smoothly. The friends enjoyed more dancing and much merriment. The clock struck midnight and the masquerade masks came off. Now it was time to announce the title of the new production for the new year.

The music wound to a temporary silence and everyone returned to the main foyer to hear the announcement. Christine walked over to the two managers; who had liberated themselves from their costume and handed them the libretto in its blue leather cover, Firmin took the libretto from Christine and thanking her walked over to stand with Andre at the bottom of the grand escalier ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Andre started, "this new year will open with a production chosen by our very own Prima Donna Christine Jardinier, a new arrangement of…" and with that Firmin opened the cover, took a deep breath to announce the opera, then looked at the title.

"Oh, bloody hell not again!" Firmin cried out loudly.

"Firmin, please! your language!" Andre pointed out loudly.

The assembled crowd had fallen silent, puzzled at the managers odd behaviour… That silence was broken by one lone voice.

"Who on earth calls an opera 'Oh, Bloody hell not again'?" Raoul called out.

Christine took this as her cue to explain, and she strode to where the managers stood and took a deep breath, thankful that she and Erik had already spoken about what to do in the event that something like this happened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she called, pleased when all eyes focussed on her. "The title is Don Juan," she announced, before putting on her most dramatic acting, "I was thinking about so much that has happened to us all both good and bad since the Phantom of the Opera was removed from his reign of terror, and as much as the Phantom hurt us all both financially and physically, he did leave one thing that would make up for it. The opera Don Juan Triumphant, I asked my husband to see if he could turn it into something that would mark this opera house as a true palace for opera and ballet and he agreed. I want this opera to be a cathartic event to expunge the last vestiges of the dark clouds of the past and allow the light of this cathedral of music to truly shine once more!"

Philippe came and stood beside her, "As the principal Patrons of this establishment I and my brother heartily concur, it is time that the wretched Opera Ghost gave something back to us all and I think that this will make a very popular and profitable production, especially as Monsieur Erik Jardinier has taken a sordid mess and made it beautiful, I say that it should happen!"

As Phillippe finished there were several cries of 'hear, hear!' from the floor and everyone looked around at a now very nervous white masked musketeer and broke into a round of applause, before turning back to the managers.

Firmin not to be out done shouted out "Thank the heavens for Monsieur Jardinier he has given the Garnier back its crown of music."

Andre then called to the orchestra, "Maestro let the music play on!" and with the music striking up, everyone returned to chatting and dancing as the Bal masque carried on.

Erik took the opportunity given by the distraction of the return of the music to locate his wife and friends and with the rest of the party in full swing once again the friends headed back to the lake house, this time via Christine's dressing room entrance, for a night cap before they went their separate ways, leaving Erik and Christine to get changed and then peacefully snuggle up on their couch, Christine clutching a cup of hot chocolate, and Erik deep in thought.

Erik stared into the flames in the hearth, "Angel… as the Phantom, was I really that wretched?" he asked nervously,

"Well my Maestro," Christine started as she placed her now empty cup on the table beside the couch, "that nasty phantom was wretched, but the man underneath the persona never was and never will be and for that I love him so," Christine responded as she kissed his unmasked cheek.

"My love, my life, my saviour," Erik said before kissing Christine breathless, and with a squeal of delight from her he picked her up in his arms and carried his angel to their room and bed.


	52. Chapter 52

**First of all, Thank you so very much to Not a ghost3 for the honour of being placed as story with most Christmas spirit in the recent Christmas one shot competition.** **Secondly Apologies for the delay in updating my story and reviewing other authors wonderful stories, I had just posted my Xmas one shot and my internet died. Due to the holidays, I have only recently been able to get it fixed.**

 **Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

No more peril in Perros…..

Two days after the Bal Masque, the managers; having recovered from their fall into the orchestra pit, sat down on stage with the new libretto of Don Juan along with Madame Giry they listened as Monsieur Reyer played the melodies as they read it through,

"Humm, it seems Monsieur Jardinier has made significant changes, it is more romantic and less offensive," Andre noted as Reyer completed a play through of Aminta's act three aria.

"The choreography is even more challenging, and we now have a Gypsy campfire scene with a solo dancer, as well as the main ballet in the end of act two." Madame Giry noted

That wretched seduction duet is still in there I see," noted Firmin as he turned the page.

"Well we do not have to worry about any OG kidnappings this time," Andre remarked.

"There is still something familiar about Monsieur Jardinier," Firmin noted,

"I know, but I cannot put my finger on it." Andre replied.

"Gentlemen, this man is a musical genius, of course he will seem familiar remember the ghost was also a musical genius," Reyer pointed out, a smirk hidden by the sheets of music he was placing back in the folder. Oh, the managers may be idiots, but the musical director had noticed the musicality of the new arrangement had not deviated from the original opera. The man who rewrote Don Juan Triumphant, was most certainly the man who initially created it.

"Well whoever he is," Firmin started "we have to think about creating the sets and we unfortunately need extra cast and chorus for this production, so we…"

Firmin was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Carlotta Giordano striding on to the stage, "I cannot sing the gala of this production!" she declared coming to stand in front of the two managers.

But senora, your part is bigger and…" Andre tried to point out,

but Carlotta was not interested, "I will sing in the run of this production, but I cannot sing the gala, it will be too painful." She finished taking a small scrap of lace handkerchief from her bag and dabbing her eyes with it. "My poor friend Piangi" she finished before blowing her nose.

Andre and Firmin were at a loss for things to say and thankfully their discomfort was interrupted by Ettore Giordano joining his wife on the stage.

"Gentlemen, I feel the need to take my wife away for the gala, so she may grieve in peace for lost friends," Ettore started, "However I will not leave the gala without a Don Juan and therefore I have asked my brother Antonio to rehearse with us, so he may fill the slot for the gala night and I shall take over for the start of the run. For the gala find another soprano to sing my wife's role." Ettore finished in a tone that did not allow for arguing.

All Andre and Firmin could do was nod in agreement. Monsieur Reyer broke the silence, "I think that is a wise idea, remember we start rehearsals in just over a month!" Monsieur Reyer finished.

"My brother should arrive the day we start rehearsals," Ettore informed the managers and with that, Carlotta and Ettore took their leave and left the three men on the stage once again alone.

ooo

As the managers were acquainting themselves with the new version of Erik's opera, down in the Lake house Erik was packing a valise and Christine was puzzled.

"Erik what are you doing?" she asked as he shot passed her with a handful of socks.

"Angel we have just over a month before rehearsals start and I thought since we have time, you would like to travel to Perros," Erik replied as he neatly packed his socks in the valise.

Christine stood like a statue, "You… You… Remembered!" she declared, tears forming in her eyes.

Erik turned around and wrapped his wife in a loving embrace, "Yes, I thought you would like to attend your father's grave, without my dramatics this year,"

Christine kissed his unmasked cheek, "This time, instead of standing on Mama and Professor Valerius's Mausoleum, please can you play the resurrection of Lazarus by the side of my father's grave instead?" she asked snuggling her head on Erik's chest.

"Of course, Angel," Erik replied as he kissed the top of her head, "After all, fate truly does link thee to me forever and a day.

With that Christine hugged Erik tightly as he explained about Darius cat sitting for them, before dashing off to her dressing room to get her own valise packed. "Just remember it will be cold, leave the low cut gown you wore last year, here and wear something warmer." Erik instructed as he heard the doors of her armoire being thrown open.

ooo

Erik sat down in his chair and shut his eyes, his packing done and reflected on the change from this time last year, and a hasty lonely departure to Perros, when he found his angel had managed to sneak off without his knowledge. This time no shadows and she wanted him to play for her Papa. For Erik it had finally sunk in, this was no dream this was glorious reality.

ooo

The sound of his front door opening broke Erik from his reverie. Opening his eyes Erik saw Nadir standing in front of him looking forlorn.

"What brings you to our door Daroga?" Erik asked as he lazily sat up, "Is Darius having second thoughts about taking care of Saya and Ami whilst we are away?" he enquired as Nadir closed the front door and then came and sat on the couch.

"Delphine is busy working, and I have nothing to do until the office opens when you and Christine get back. And with Darius staying here to look after your cats!" Nadir bemoaned, looking like a lost sheep, as Christine came from her dressing room with her valise packed and ready.

"Aww poor Nadir," Christine said as she placed her valise by the front door. Erik do you think?" she started as Nadir looked at him in hope.

Erik sighed, "Daroga, you have half an hour to pack for the trip to Perros!" Erik declared with a huff, "I have secured a small private cottage and we have a spare room." Erik finished as he watched Nadir's forlorn face split into a huge smile.

"I have never been to Perros!" Nadir brightly declared, "Thank you!" With that he shot off the couch and hugged Erik.

"Get off me!" Erik yelped. Christine giggled as Nadir then hugged her. "Definitely get off my wife!" Erik barked as Nadir released Christine from his hug, gave the couple a soppy grin and exited the house.

"Poor Nadir why is he suddenly like this?" Christine asked as Erik strode into the music room to collect his violin.

"Nadir has not been alone overnight for many years to my knowledge," Erik replied, "and with Delphine busy and Darius staying here, I think we have found the one thing that scares him." Erik finished as he lovingly placed his violin in its case by the door ready for departure.

"You are so very strong to have lived alone for so long," Christine remarked looking at Erik with pride, "For I too, am like Nadir, and cannot be completely alone," she told her husband as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Once upon a time Erik would have replied with a comment about ugly faces and having to be alone, but with everything recently accepted as real, he turned around in Christine's arms smiled at his wife and kissed her. "Neither of us will ever be alone again," he declared returning her embrace.

ooo

Nadir was back at the lake house twenty five minutes later with his packed valise bringing Darius and his packed bag with him. Nadir's servant had long harboured a love of cats and when Erik asked if he could pop in and ensure Saya and Ami were fed and happy once a day, Darius had jumped at the chance to stay at the lake house looking after the cats for the whole time, as Nadir had planned to take Delphine for a break, until one of her clients hit a major problem and Delphine had to call off on Nadir to sort out the crisis.

So, one lonely Daroga had turned to his friend; and Erik, could not abandon him, even if he did complain about the inconvenience.

ooo

One twenty five page Cat Codex of instructions from Erik later and a request from Christine just to fuss the cats often, not over feed them and not let them get hurt, Darius got settled into the house on the lake and Erik, Christine and Nadir loaded their luggage on the coach and headed off to Perros.

ooo

The six day journey flew by with Nadir regaling Christine with stories of Erik trying ice skating, the disaster with the boiled sweets and other silliness. Erik got his own back with tales of Nadir trying frogs' legs and escargot for the first and last time and feeling nauseous afterwards. Christine told stories of her and Meg getting drunk at the opera on a bottle of champagne Sorelli had left in the dressing room one night after a gala, amongst other ballerina adventures. Each night the three would find an inn to stay in and resume their stories and journey the following morning.

ooo

Finally, the carriage pulled up outside a large cottage, and although the air was frosty Perros had yet to succumb to the snow which covered Paris, and so the friends unpacked without rush, and waving the driver farewell, they got themselves settled in. Erik and Christine took the main bedroom which was up a flight of steps and Nadir had a room on the ground floor overlooking a small field. The first thing after settling in, Erik did was to locate the cow byre in the yard and looked inside to find Daisy; as her name plate on the wall announced; staring at him.

"Hello, my dear," Erik said as he approached the cow and reached over to pat her, "I suspect you and I will becoming well acquainted over this week, since I suspect I am the only one who will milk you," he pointed out as Christine joined him and started to fuss the cow herself.

"She is lovely and friendly," Christine remarked as the cow sniffed her hand and then licked it.

With the cow fussed, Erik and Christine made their way back to the cottage, where Nadir was putting the kettle on.

"The water is from a well just outside, he remarked, "I had to fish a newt out of the water I collected before I could put the kettle on," he complained as Erik and Christine giggled.

"It shows the water is fresh!" Christine informed him, as Nadir scowled.

"I hardly think the water is fresh if newts are in it," he grumbled, "It is not like they get out to have a …"

"Do not finish that sentence in front of my wife!" Erik ordered, as he heaved a huge metal pot onto the wood burning stove and grabbing the bucket went to fill it up from the well.

ooo

With the kettle boiled and tea made, the three sat down to wait for the large pot of water to boil on the stove.

"All drinking water is from the pot," Erik instructed, if you want a bath Daroga, it is the tin tub hanging in the lean to and the water closet is outside away from the well, look for the small shed with a crescent moon cut into the door." He finished taking a sip of his tea.

"Where do I bathe since there is no bathroom for this tub?" Nadir asked staring out of the window at the decrepit tin bath hanging on the wall.

"You bathe in the tub by the kitchen range, and when you bathe is when Christine and I am not in the cottage," Erik informed him as Christine giggled.

"I like the simple life once in a while," she remarked heading out the back door to the yard, as Nadir grumbled under his breath.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Erik chided, "this trip was for Christine, you decided to join us if you recall!" he pointed out. Nadir stared back,

"I thought you would at least be at the Rising Sun!" Nadir declared,

"Why?" Erik asked looking puzzled, "We have everything we need here, I had fresh food delivered before we arrived, so the larder is stocked, we have fresh milk, fresh air, and fresh water, if you boil it first! Why would we need to stay at an inn when you have to be up at a certain time for breakfast and lunch and dinner, I have to put up with people staring and the bathroom is shared… with everybody!" he finished as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Erik!" Christine called "we also have chickens!" she finished coming back from the yard with four freshly laid eggs in her hands.

ooo

As evening approached the friends retired after an early supper, exhausted from all the traveling.

ooo

The first Morning heralded with Erik rising and stoking the range in the kitchen before adding fresh wood and Nadir going outside to collect the eggs from the chickens before Erik stoked the fire in the parlour, then made tea. At this point Christine came down from their bedroom and set about making breakfast.

Whilst Christine made breakfast, Nadir chopped more wood for the fires as Erik was milking the cow in the byre, before all three sat down to eat breakfast and enjoy the peace. Then the day started with lessons for Christine, as Nadir read a book.

ooo

However, the second morning, Nadir had a shock when he made his way into the kitchen, the range was burning low, there was no Erik. Heading into the parlour, the fire there was also burning low. Nadir added a fresh log and stoked the fire into life, waiting for his friends to appear.

He sat for five minutes in the parlour then gave up and returning to the kitchen Nadir added a log to the range stoked the fire and put the kettle on. Whilst waiting for the water to boil, he sat down at the kitchen table and glanced through the window to see a straw covered Erik with a salacious grin on his unmasked face, climbing down the ladder from the hay loft at the top of the cow byre.

As Erik reached the bottom of the ladder, Christine followed… well Nadir was sure it was Christine, since the lady in question had blonde hay for hair. The lady reached the bottom of the ladder and shook her head. After a small cloud of hay fell, Nadir could see it was indeed Christine, wearing the same grin as Erik. The couple kissed and entered the cottage through the back door.

"Ah, the Daroga is finally awake I see!" Erik declared as he took in the boiling kettle and the freshly stoked range.

As Christine grinned picking, up the milk pail. "Erm Erik, Daisy needs…" Christine started.

"Say no more Angel," Erik replied soothingly, "I have a Daroga that in the past has milked goats, I am sure it is no different to milk a cow," Erik remarked as he looked at Nadir, a meaningful glint in his eye.

Nadir gave up, he was hoping to avoid the cow, and so standing up and tentatively taking the pail from Christine, Nadir headed towards the door.

"Erik, I am happy chopping wood and sorting out the fires," Nadir pleaded as he stood by the door, "if you remember the last time I milked a goat, I ended up on my face in the straw!" Nadir beseeched.

Erik thought quickly, "Yes but I did tell you not to milk the large goat with only one teat did I not!" Erik replied with a straight face, as Nadir pouted.

"Seriously! … Nadir please tell me, you did not try to milk a billy goat?" Christine asked horrified, but giggling.

Nadir's, now extremely petulant pout had Erik nearly laughing, "No!" Nadir replied, glaring at Erik. "Thankfully even I know which type of goat to milk. However, when you milk one goat in a herd, then as you rise off the low stool your backside apparently makes a great target!" Nadir grumbled, his glare never leaving Erik, "I was butted into the cart containing the dirty straw!" Nadir finished as Erik finally gave up on keeping the straight face and he dropped to the floor as he roared with laughter.

"Erik that was mean!" Christine chided her still hysterically laughing husband. "You made poor Nadir sound like a right idiot!"

Erik managed to get his laughing under control, "He looked a right idiot covered in…"

"Thank you, I remember well enough what I was covered in and the fuss Darius made when I covered the scullery floor in it getting undressed for a bath!" Nadir grumbled as Christine giggled.

Stoically Nadir held the pail, and with his head held high he strode out the back door and towards the byre.

ooo

Reaching the Byre, Nadir took a deep breath and headed inside to be greeted with a happy 'mooing' from Daisy. Reaching over the railing Nadir scratched Daisy's head and made a fuss of her, "You seem very friendly," he absently remarked as he looked around his hand now petting the cow, who seemed to be enjoying the fuss immensely.

ooo

Taking his nerves in his hands, Nadir strolled round to the side of the byre, which contained the gate to let Daisy out in her field. "I think since it is a nice morning, we shall milk you in the field," Nadir remarked releasing the gate catch and watching as with another happy 'Moo', Daisy plodded into the field and stood expectantly, waiting to be milked.

ooo

Daisy was a patient cow and after one or two false starts Nadir was soon milking her, whilst offering soothing words of encouragement.

ooo

The Daroga finished with a full pail and after standing up and flexing his back he chatted to the happy bovine and made a considerable fuss of her before heading back into the cottage to find his friends locked in a passionate embrace.

Nadir cleared his throat and waited whilst Christine untangled herself from Erik's arms and took the pail from him and placing it on the counter top blushing, she excused herself to fetch the eggs.

"Could you have not waited a few moments more Daroga?" Erik asked grumpily, as he adjusted his trousers.

"Bearing in mind that you have only recently been rolling in the hay loft, I am surprised that you…" Nadir retorted.

"Thank you, Daroga!" Erik interrupted "I was feeling inspired this morning, and I will have you know that I recover very well, in fact I…" Erik started with a grin, as Nadir shuddered.

"Do not need any more information on your prowess, thank you!" Nadir replied as he set about getting the tea things ready. "Daisy is in her field and I will clean her stall and feed her after breakfast," Nadir added as Christine returned with fresh eggs for breakfast.

After breakfast Nadir changed into working clothes and spent more time with Daisy, as Erik and Christine had a lesson before the three friends had a light lunch.

ooo

After lunch Nadir felt a change in the cottage, something was not quite right, and it was further highlighted when a now very quiet Christine decided to take a nap, leaving Erik looking a little lost.

ooo

The rest of the day carried the same melancholy, so Nadir settled in for an early night leaving his friends silently sitting in the parlour.

After climbing into bed Nadir found that his room seemed stuffy so climbing out, he opened his window just a crack, before returning to bed and sleep.

ooo

The next morning, Nadir lay still dozing, in his sleepy mind, his Delphine was deliciously lying beside, him and breathing right in his ear, with eyes still closed he savoured her presence in his bed. Suddenly Delphine 'Mooed' loudly in his ear and Nadir sat up fast, his eyes and senses bleary but aware that Delphine was not and never had been in the cottage with him, but the Moo sounded again, and Nadir swung his eyes around the room to note that the bedroom window; which had only been ajar the night before was now wide open and Daisy the resident milk provider had her head through it…

ooo

Lost in his own thoughts, Erik was just about to put the kettle on when a loud high pitched scream issued from the Daroga's room. Dropping the kettle on the countertop, Erik reached into his trouser pocket and wielding his lasso dashed into Nadir's room, to see a terrified Daroga clutching his bedclothes around him staring at Daisy who was staring back at him through the open window.

"You… You… Ha, Ha…" Erik pointed at the petrified Persian, then gave up and once again dropped to his knees and clutched his sides laughing.

The sight of Nadir clutching his blankets to himself like a frightened maiden, staring at the cow was funny enough but the expression on Daisy's face was almost puzzled, as if she was thinking 'what is all this fuss, I only came to see my friend?' With another puzzled 'moo' Daisy wandered off into the field.

"You are a big help!" Nadir pointed out as Erik slowly climbed off the floor and brought his laughter under control.

"I am sorry, but you were supposed to ensure Daisy's gate to the field was properly locked last night," Erik pointed out, "It is not my fault that your newest friend wanted to greet you this morning," Erik replied wiping the tears from his eyes and sobering quickly. The mood around the two men changed as Erik looked out of Nadir's room into the rest of the cottage, "Christine will not be making breakfast," Erik informed Nadir with a pained look in his eye, "I will be taking my wife to the Cemetery later as it is a painful day for her," he finished.

Suddenly Nadir understood, Christine's request for the simpler life, the timing of the trip, and why Erik had shot off without warning to Perros like a bat out of hell this time last year: It was; Nadir realised, the anniversary of Gustave Daae's death, and his devoted daughter was paying her respects.

Erik fixed breakfast for two in almost complete silence, as Nadir milked Daisy and ensured that she and the chickens were fed before collecting the eggs and returning to eat breakfast with Erik in a sullen kitchen.

Erik was making a fresh pot of tea when Christine came down stairs and went into the parlour, dressed in a black mourning gown wearing a veil covered hat and clearly distressed. Nadir entered the parlour and watched as she stared out of the window lost in thought.

"Do you think that my father sent Erik to be my angel of music?" she asked as her eyes remained looking out of the window at the cloudy sky and small lane that led to the cottage.

Nadir took a deep breath, he was at a loss for something to say. Thinking quickly, he came up with the only plausible explanation he could, "I think your father asked the angel of music and the angel decided you required more than an angel could be so, the angel tasked Erik, and here we are!" he finished glad he had come up with a suitable answer.

Christine turned from the window a slight smile ghosted her lips for a moment, "I like that thought," she sighed, "My papa asked the angel of music to help me and the angel of music sent Erik," she added reaching beneath her veil to wipe a tear away, "Erik needed help as well, so the angel tasked you to look after him." She finished sweetly.

Nadir knew by continuing this conversation, he was treading dangerous territory, if anything he said made Christine cry, Erik would lynch him for sure.

ooo

Nadir's nerves were eased slightly by Erik's reappearance in the parlour with a tray of tea things. Erik poured Christine a cup and walked over to her handing her the cup and standing beside her, as Nadir watched, he felt like a spare carriage wheel.

"When you are ready Christine, we shall depart." Erik informed her as she lifted her mourning veil and kissed his cheek, before sipping her tea.

ooo

Erik had already helped Christine into the carriage and had come back for his violin when Nadir spoke up, "I take it you will both be out for the day?" he asked as Erik picked up his violin case and headed to the door.

"Yes, so you can have a bath, but do not take all day!" Erik replied coldly.

"That is not what I meant," Nadir retorted, "I was going to fix a meal, to save Christine doing it on this day," he finished.

Erik was a bit taken aback, but humbled for a brief moment, "Thank you Nadir, I am sure Christine will appreciate it." Erik replied as he opened the door of the cottage and left; shutting the door behind him.

ooo

The carriage wended its way to the cemetery and within it Erik and Christine sat quietly. As they climbed out at the end of the journey, Erik reached beside the driver and produced a small bouquet of white roses. "For your father's grave," he whispered to his now tearful wife.

"Thank you," Christine replied as she took the flowers, turned and started the walk to her father's grave, Erik followed silently behind her.

ooo

Back at the cottage, Nadir had changed his clothes, cleaned out the byre, and was currently boiling a second pot of water for his bath. Nadir planned, after he was clean and rested on making a light dinner for him, Erik and Christine of chicken and rice, a recipe he once learnt from Darius.

ooo

Whilst Nadir pottered around the cottage, Christine reached Gustave Daae's final resting place. She knelt down on the frost covered ground to lay the roses on her father's grave, bowing her head as she did.

"Daddy, I want you to meet my personal Angel of Music, He is called Erik and I thank you so much for having him sent to me!" Christine whispered between tears, before falling silent.

Erik walked up to stand behind his wife and placed one hand on her shoulder to comfort her as he bowed his head. "Monsieur Daae, My name is Erik Jardinier and I hope you approve of me as your daughter's husband. I am not as pure a soul as Christine, but she has made me want to be a better man for her and I love her so much, I would die to save her." Erik spoke quietly to the marble headstone, as Christine raised her hand and placed it on top of Erik's.

"Father, I love my husband and he like you and I loves music… I, so would like your blessing to our marriage!" Christine whispered pleadingly.

Erik took that as his cue and gently removing his hand from Christine's shoulder, he opened the case he had carried into the cemetery and took out his violin and bow.

Strains of the resurrection of Lazarus filled the frost covered cemetery as Erik played, eyes closed and lost in the music, hoping somewhere deep in his heart, his supplication for acceptance as Christine's love was heard and accepted by the soul of the man who inadvertently gave him his dreams made real.

As the music continued, snow started to fall gently and then to Christine's absolute joy the clouds seem to part, and a wintery sun shone down, a single beam of sunlight in a snow filled sky. It lit up the graveside where Erik and Christine were. To Christine's mind it was as if her father was giving his blessing for his only child to love her very own disfigured angel of music.

As Erik drew the music to a close, the clouds covered the sun once more and the snow started to fall more heavily. Putting his violin back in its case, he knelt down beside his wife and wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh, Erik did you feel the sun as it shone down on us… Papa gave us his blessing!" Christine whispered as her tears flowed anew.

"I am so very glad he approves," Erik replied, "However, if we do not get back to the cottage soon, we will likely see him far sooner than he expects," Erik remarked as the wind got up and the snow seemed to pour from the sky in a torrent.

ooo

Returning to the Carriage, Christine suddenly realised something, "Erik, this is the same carriage and driver that brought us to Perros," she pointed out,

"I should jolly well hope so!" Erik responded as he looked up at the driver huddled in blankets in the driving seat of the carriage, "Take us back to the cottage Pierre, then you can retire back to the inn and we shall see you at the end of the week as planned for the journey home" Erik instructed as the driver nodded,

"Very good Monsieur," a young voice replied, as Erik helped Christine into the carriage and they set off back to the cottage.

Christine's curiosity was almost tangible, "Erik, who is our driver, he seems quite young?" she asked,

"Pierre," Erik replied,

"Pierre, your stable boy?" Christine asked,

"Pierre our stable manager," Erik answered, "We needed a driver who could be at our service when required and a carriage and team. I was chatting with Aristide just after the Bal masque and he suggested we borrow their spare horses and carriage, Cesar and Nero are currently holidaying in Aristide's stables, so Pierre could be our driver." Erik finished.

"Oh," Christine responded, her curiosity awakened, "So how did you find the cottage?" she questioned.

"Another suggestion of Aristide's," Erik informed her, "Aristide had it built for a secret getaway when he was courting Genevieve, since as a dancer she was not welcome in the family home. Once they were married and Aristide become Baron Castalot de Barbazac, they had a caretaker move in to look after the place and move out to the village when the cottage is being used. That is how, not only was it prepared but the larder was filled before we arrived." Erik explained as they continued their journey.

ooo

By the time the carriage had arrived back at the cottage, Erik and Christine were both a lot happier than when they had left for the cemetery that morning.

Pierre dropped them off and left for the village to ensure he made it safely back before the snow blocked the roads.

Holding hands and lost in each other's eyes Erik and Christine entered the cottage to find Nadir placing a tray of tea things on a small table in the parlour. "I heard the carriage approaching and thought that tea was a good idea," Nadir informed his friends as Erik and Christine removed their cloaks and the three friends sat down whilst Christine told Nadir about the wonderous events which occurred at the cemetery.

ooo

As the late afternoon wound into evening, and three friends enjoyed a dinner of chicken and rice, Nadir noted with a smile that the happy atmosphere had returned to the cottage and although there was only one more day left, he was looking forward to what the last day would bring. Leaving a smiling Erik and Christine in the Parlour, Nadir retired to bed in a better frame of mind, ready for the coming day ahead.

ooo

The following morning Nadir awoke and looked out of the window, the snow of the previous day had given away to rain and all that was left of the white landscape were forlorn piles of slush where it had drifted against the stone walls that made up the boundaries of Daisy's field.

Rising slowly Nadir dressed and headed into the kitchen, where he found himself alone, Erik and Christine were apparently still in bed; at least that was the conclusion Nadir drew due to the sonorous snoring that drifted down from upstairs. Stoking the kitchen range, Nadir put another log on and filled the kettle leaving it to boil whilst arranging the tea things ready for his sleepy friends to appear.

ooo

In the upstairs bedroom, Erik had spent the night awake staring at the ceiling. As much as he loved his precious angel, her snores could wake the dead. Normally he ensured that Christine fell asleep curled on her side minimising the snoring, however after the emotional rollercoaster of the previous day, Christine had slept from the moment she lay down so was sleeping on her back and Erik did not have the heart to wake her to move her. So as his darling wife slept, Erik counted sheep, then the cracks in the whitewash on the ceiling, then composed one symphony that could only be played when Christine was asleep, mainly because it was made up of the various timbres of her snores.

The welcome sounds of the Daroga creating morning tea drifted up to Erik's sleep deprived ears and moving gently so he did not wake Christine, Erik climbed out of bed as Christine turned in her sleep, changed into his clothes, put his carpet slippers on so his boots did not wake her and leaving his mask on the bedside table, he made his way silently down stairs.

ooo

Tea made and poured, Nadir felt rather than heard Erik as he crept into the kitchen, "Finished snoring I see!" Nadir remarked cheerfully before sipping his tea.

Erik scowled silently as he poured himself a cup of tea and added a slice of lemon to it. "I do not make such a noise!" Erik retorted as he took a seat across the table from Nadir.

"Well I cannot believe you would blame that horribly grating noise on your sweet wife!" Nadir pointed out, "I mean it is enough to…" Nadir's indignant defence of Christine was cut off with another sonorous snore from upstairs.

"Good grief!" Nadir remarked as Erik allowed an exhausted smirk to cross his features. "How do you sleep with that noise?" Nadir had to ask.

Erik sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I do not!" he remarked taking another sip of his tea, before putting his hand over his mouth as he started yawning.

"Tired?" Nadir asked as he poured a second cup of tea for himself.

"My angel kept me awake all night," Erik mumbled sipping his tea.

"Christine kept you awake all night?" Nadir started, "I thought you said recover very well?" Nadir finished leaving the inuendo hanging in the air.

Erik's unmasked face took on an expression as if he had just sucked something very sour, "You are very close to a black eye!" Erik warned as he yawned again, "I could not sleep at all last night because of the snoring," he added with a glare, "Sleeping is something my body feels it now requires," he added with a sigh, "I appear to be getting old!" Erik finished with a tone of melancholy in his voice

"That is something I can understand," Nadir responded.

Both men sat at the kitchen table silently sipping tea, serenaded with the various snorts and snores that drifted down the stairs.

ooo

Several minutes had passed and both Erik and Nadir were on their third cup of tea when the snoring abruptly stopped mid snort, and small footsteps were heard through the floor, followed by the same footsteps coming down the stairs. Finally, Christine appeared in her night attire with her robe wrapped around her she made her way like a woman dying of thirst towards the table, reaching towards the tea things, Christine suddenly realised that there was only enough milk left for one or possibly two cups of tea. "Is this all the milk left from yesterday, did you men drink the rest?" she asked carefully pouring a small amount into her tea and adding sugar.

"We men do not drink tea with milk," Erik replied, as Nadir nodded agreement, "however there was one young lady who drank three very large hot chocolates before bed last night!" he added, "I will milk Daisy after breakfast," Erik finished wearily as he drained his cup and poured another.

ooo

After breakfast Christine filled a bucket with water and located a mop, the floor of the kitchen was covered in dust and footprints, Christine just wanted it and the rest of the kitchen clean, so she shooed Erik and Nadir out, Nadir changed his slippers for his boots and collected the eggs, whilst Erik pottered into the parlour and fell on to the couch, listening to his angel singing Swedish folk tunes under her breath as she tidied the kitchen.

ooo

A sudden delicate cough shook Erik from a nap he did not realise he was taking, and Christine was standing a little ways back from him holding the milk pail, "Urm, we have no milk and Nadir is currently cleaning the chickens out!" Christine informed her drowsy husband.

Standing up from the couch, Erik stretched and still half asleep, he took the pail from her and still wearing his carpet slippers meandered out to the cow byre.

Arriving at the door, Erik noticed that Daisy was not her normal ebullient self and the floor of the byre told the story why. "My poor girl," Erik said concerned for the cow rather than his foot wear which was absorbing the liquid on the floor as he walked over and scratched the unhappy bovine behind the ears, "too much rich cow food," he said as he went over to the little storage area and located the kaolin mixture which he gave Daisy.

Waiting for the mixture to help his bovine friend, Erik; worried about Daisy and not really thinking, decided to wait before he did anything else cow related, so he headed back towards the cottage

ooo

Christine had just swiped the wet mop across the kitchen floor for the final time, the red tiles now without dirty footprints, glistening wetly. Throwing the mop into the bucket of now dirty water, Christine wiped her arm across her forehead, the floor was dirtier than she had thought, and it had taken quite a lot of effort to clean it. She had put the tea kettle on and was heading into the parlour when a funny squelching sound echoed across the yard. Christine shrugged her shoulders and went to stoke the fire in the parlour.

ooo

Outside Erik got to the back door and put the milk pail down outside when he spied the tea kettle boiling on the range, wandered in and took it off the heat. He had just started to turn towards the back door again turning around when a cry rang out behind him.

"ERIK!" Christine shouted as she grabbed the wet mop from the bucket. "GET THOSE FILTHY SLIPPERS OUT OF THIS COTTAGE AND STOP LEAVING… FOUL FOOTPRINTS ON MY NICE CLEAN FLOOR!" With that declaration Christine then proceeded to poke her errant husband with the wet mop.

Erik did not even have time to defend himself, he did what any sensible husband would… He shot out the back door and away from his now furious wife.

Sitting down on the bench just outside the back door, to the sound of Christine cussing under her breath and a mop being swished furiously over a floor, a puzzled Erik thought _'Foul foot prints?'_ as he looked down at his feet and gasped to realise why Christine was cross with him.

Nadir wandered up and started to laugh, "I cannot believe you just did that!" Nadir retorted between laughs, "Seriously you went into the byre in your slippers?" Nadir added as he went from laughs to sniggers.

Erik growled as he glared at his still sniggering friend, "Had someone not over fed Daisy yesterday, it would not have been a problem, she had an upset tummy or four!" Erik declared with a huff.

"Alas I can take responsibility for that, but I did not over feed her deliberately, I stopped to pet her after filling a bucket with grain for the chickens and before I knew it, Daisy had her head in the bucket and had eaten the lot!" Nadir sighed, "how is she?" he asked.

"I am hoping she is feeling better now I have given her the Kaolin mixture," Erik replied as he picked up a nearby stick and used it to prise off his muck soaked slippers and socks.

ooo

Nadir had found an old bucket and filled it from the well. Leaving Erik to wash his feet, Nadir went into the cottage and came back with a towel, Erik's old boots and a fresh pair of socks.

As Nadir sat beside Erik, who having dried his now spotlessly clean feet was placing fresh socks and his boots on, there came from the byre the rasping sound of gas loudly escaping a very small hole, followed by a 'moo' from Daisy that Erik felt, sounded like 'that feels better'.

Steeling themselves for a disaster scene, Erik and Nadir collected the dunging tools scraped up Erik's well soiled socks and footwear, tossed them into the midden, then went inside the byre to see a now happier Daisy with her head in her hay basket, eating.

A lot of scraping and shovelling later, Daisy and the byre were as clean and tidy as new, Erik then milked his happy friend as Nadir made a fuss of her and profusely apologised for upsetting her tummys.

ooo

After all the work and ensuring their boots were spotlessly clean, Erik and Nadir took the fresh milk back into the kitchen, and checking the floor was dry, they took their boots off at the door and with their usual bickering made tea for themselves and Christine.

ooo

Having cleaned the floor again, Christine was sitting by the fire in the parlour reading, when Erik and Nadir came in, one with the tea things and the other carrying a plate of biscuits. They approached like they were waiting for an angry response.

"Is my clean floor still pristine?" Christine asked as she kept her attention on the book and lazily turned the page.

Erik placed the tea tray on a side table, stood up straight and smiled, "Angel the floor is still perfect and as you will see my feet and socks are clean and dry," Erik started as he looked down at his own feet, "Nadir has also got…" Erik stopped speaking suddenly as he looked at his friend's feet with a grin. "Nadir has got clean feet… And a large hole in one sock!"

With this statement Christine put her book down and glanced at Nadir who was blushing and suddenly standing on one foot still holding the plate of biscuits, his other was tucked up, so the offending sock was not visible.

"Oh, Nadir!" Christine sympathetically, "Why did you not say, I could have darned it for you!" she finished with a giggle, as still standing on one foot Nadir grimaced and started to sway to retain his balance.

Erik took a seat on the couch and grinned at his now very wobbly friend, "It is a rare sight!" Erik declared starting to snicker, "Here before us stands the only talking Persian flamingo!" he finished, his snickers turning into laughter as Nadir glared at him.

"At least take the plate of biscuits off me before I fall over!" Nadir grumbled, still trying to keep the offending sock hidden.

Christine took pity on him and rising from her chair, she wandered out to the kitchen located Nadir's slippers and came back in with them, to see that Nadir was now sat on the couch beside Erik, the biscuits were safely on the table beside the couch and the errant sock was still hidden away tucked behind Nadir's other leg.

Dropping Nadir's slippers on the floor in front of him Christine then turned her back and waited whilst the sounds of rustling material told her that Nadir had put his slippers on. Turning around Christine saw that Nadir was looking more relaxed now his offending sock was hidden from view.

"I did not realise that in Persia showing your feet to a lady was not appropriate," Christine remarked as she sat down in her chair by the fire.

Erik started laughing, "It is nothing of the sort," Erik commented as he glanced at Nadir who was once again blushing. "It is just that Nadir is normally impeccably dressed and a hole in his sock is not something he normally displays unless he is in his apartment and not with guests." Erik finished as he took a sip of his tea.

"How was I to notice the hole when I packed?" Nadir grumbled as he reached for a biscuit.

"Ah!" Erik suddenly declared his face lighting up with a realisation, "now I know why you have a hole in your sock!" he stated with mirth.

"Why?" Christine asked curiously,

"Nadir himself gave you the answer!" Erik replied with another snigger, "Darius normally packs his valise and ensures that appropriate clothes are laid out for the day. I take it that you really did pack your own bag?" Erik questioned, looking at a now very embarrassed Daroga.

"S'not my fault I am not used to packing my own bag!" A bright red Nadir mumbled under his breath, "Darius was too excited, and I was in a hurry, so I just reached in to my drawers and grabbed stuff," Nadir muttered grabbing another biscuit, as Erik's sniggers changed to full on laughter.

"Oh, the woes of becoming reliant on someone else for your needs!" Erik said though his laughs.

"Erik stop being mean!" Christine chided, "you would be just as bad if you had always had a servant doing everything for you!" she pointed out, but Erik had not finished ribbing his friend.

"that would also explain why your socks do not match, as well as having holes!" Erik pointed out still laughing.

Nadir's eyebrows raised in shock and looking down without thinking he pulled his feet out of his slippers and to his horror, he had one green sock and the other was a faded brown with a hole large enough for his big toe to poke through, coughing with chagrin Nadir rapidly stuffed his feet back in his slippers.

Christine came to the rescue yet again, "Raoul is just the same," she started as Erik narrowed his eyes at the mention of their friend, "Meredith says that if Louis does not help him, Raoul would be wearing his tie on his head!" she informed both incredulous men.

"At least I am not that bad!" Nadir responded.

"Yet!" Erik scoffed.

Two loud rumbles from the couch left both Nadir and Erik blushing and rubbing their empty stomachs. "Talking of men not being able to do things for themselves, I think it is time for me to make lunch? Yes?" Christine asked as she once again stood from her chair and sniggering, headed for the kitchen.

ooo

The rest of the day passed in a whirl of singing lessons, jokes and friendly banter before the friends retired for their last night in the little cottage.

ooo

The following Morning saw Erik, Christine and Nadir, refreshed and heading back to Paris.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **This is the penultimate chapter in my first story. I am already part way through the first chapter of the next story**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

…..Wandering Hands!

Whilst Erik, Nadir and Christine had been unpacking after getting back from Perros, the replacement Don Juan finally arrived. Antonio Giordano, Ettore's brother; he was not what everyone at the opera house had expected.

Where Ettore, was a gentleman dedicated to his art and his wife Carlotta, Antonio was loud and arrogantly obnoxious, with a one track mind. He had only been at the Garnier since seven o'clock that morning and the Corps de ballet had already had enough of him.

"He has more arms than an octopus!" Jammes complained to Meg when she arrived for the ten o'clock meeting and introductions.

"You should have seen La Sorelli, she had to fend him off with a Parasol!" another ballerina informed her.

"He pinches your bottom and anything else he can get his hands on!" another member voiced her concerns, "I am black and blue and shall not be able to sit down for a week!" she finished.

The tapping of a cane on the floor indicated the arrival of Madame Giry, her face was a rictus of anger. "Ugh! That wretched new tenor, he is worse than the leeriest patron and Joseph Bouquet combined… God rest his soul!" Madame Giry complained, "He actually tried to pinch my posterior!" she growled. As La Sorelli joined the little group.

"I so wish the Phantom was still alive!" Raina Sorelli complained. "I would rather face him than that leech!" she complained rubbing her own bottom.

Meg looked at her maman nervously, "Err Madame Giry," Meg started just as her mother's eyes snapped up to meet her daughters from the floor where she had been staring. Both women's faces had gone pale with the same thought.

"Meg, go and wait for La Jardinier to arrive and inform her of the current situation please," Madame Giry instructed her daughter, before turning to address the rest of the ballerinas.

With a nod of her head Meg shot off, digging the spare key to Christine's dressing room out from her bag. Arriving at the door and checking there was no one in the corridor, Meg unlocked and opened the door, entered and locked it behind herself.

From there is was simple to locate the catch to the mirror and closing the mirror behind her Meg speedily made her way to the lake house.

ooo

With Meg making her way to the Lake house, Ettore and Carlotta arrived at the stage entrance to find their path was blocked with a testy Madame Giry, a furious Prima Ballerina and a murderous Corps de Ballet.

"I see my brother has already arrived!" Ettore sighed, as Carlotta looked at him puzzled. "He promised me he would be a gentleman this time, I shall explain on the way to the dressing room." Ettore continued before turning to look at the assembled ladies around him. "I shall speak to him and stop him from harassing you ladies. I am very sorry for my brother's behaviour." Ettore added before he and Carlotta headed to the dressing rooms.

ooo

Down at the Lake house a very out of breath Meg had caught up with Christine and Erik and had informed them about the discussion Ettore and Carlotta had with the managers about not performing at the gala and that the replacement Don Juan had arrived, his name was Antonio and he was Ettore's brother. Erik sighed, mumbled something under his breath about 'bloody Carlotta' finished his cup of tea, and wearing a deep burgundy Frock coat and dark grey trousers, grabbed a matching dark grey top hat instead of his Opera cloak and fedora and after kissing his wife headed out of the house, Meg was puzzled.

"What is with the change of clothing I have never known Erik wear anything but evening wear? She asked Christine as she watched her friend pull on her cloak and grab her bag before both ladies exited the house.

"Erik intends to direct his opera face to face this time rather than via notes to the managers." Christine informed her bemused friend, as they made their way to Christine's dressing room. "Erik and I discussed this before the Bal masque. He cannot turn up in the middle of the day in evening attire even if he normally wears it, there are too many people he will need to interact with here in the Garnier who still remember the Phantom!" she finished, opening the Mirror door and stepping into her dressing room.

Meg suddenly remembered the other matter she had to inform Christine of, "I need to warn you that Antonio Giordano is nothing like his brother!" she blurted out as she stepped into the dressing room with Christine and shut the mirror door behind her.

"Oh, would you care to explain?" Christine asked as she took a seat on the chaise lounge.

ooo

Meanwhile, front of stage by the conductor's podium, Erik was in discussions with Monsieur Reyer, when Andre and Firmin meandered down from their office.

"Good morning Monsieur Jardinier!" Andre called as he and Firmin; wearing their best pasted on manager's smiles, made their way to where Erik and Monsieur Reyer stood.

Looking up, "Oh, greetings," Erik replied before turning back to the score that sat on the lectern beside his top hat.

"It is so nice that you are taking such an interest in the performance of your opera!" Firmin remarked as he and Andre joined Erik and Monsieur Reyer.

"More than taking an interest, Gentlemen," Monsieur Reyer responded, "Since Monsieur Jardinier created the new arrangement he has agreed to be the staging and musical director for this production!" Reyer finished with a grin.

Andre and Firmin, felt their smiles slide off their faces as Erik turned to face the two managers and continued from where Reyer had left off.

"Well since I rewrote the opera, and my wife is the Prima Donna, I felt it would be appropriate for me to direct this production, and naturally Madame Giry will lead the choreography," Erik informed the now dumbstruck managers, "and of course I have the final say if this opera is performed as I am the creator of this version," he added.

Pasting their manager's smiles back rapidly onto their faces, Andre and Firmin understood the hidden meaning of Erik's last statement and they visualised Monsieur Jardinier stalking off with a possible Don Juan gold mine if they did not agree.

"It is such an honour to this house for you to direct this opera," Andre stated with such a sickly tone,

"I have to agree, we are so honoured," Firmin saccharinely agreed.

Erik grinned evilly, "I knew you would agree so if you are both happy to go back to your managers office and manage, then myself and Monsieur Reyer can get on with discussing the score," Erik informed them turning back to the lectern, "We shall see you again in half an hour for the cast meeting." Erik added firmly, his back still to the two managers, leaving no uncertainty he wanted them gone.

ooo

As Andre and Firmin took their cue and wandered back up the auditorium and out towards their office, Andre turned to his colleague, "I am having a very bizarre case of Deja vu," he informed Firmin.

Firmin stopped and turned to look at the doors to the auditorium pensively, "You are not the only one," he replied.

"Brandy?" Andre offered,

"Absolutely!" Firmin agreed as both men made their way back to their office.

ooo

Back in Christine's dressing room Meg had finished warning Christine about the replacement Don Juan.

"He keeps pinching bottoms?" Christine asked in shock,

"I have not met him so far, but apparently La Sorelli had to fight him off with a Parasol!" Meg informed her friend.

"That is bad!" Christine replied,

Meg looked at the small pendant watch, she wore with her day dresses, "You had better take your cloak off as it is nearly time for the meeting." She added as Christine got herself ready to meet her alternative Don Juan.

ooo

' _Greasy Urchin'_ were the words that immediately came to Erik's mind when he met Antonio Giordano. Erik was more than aware that Ettore was a complete dichotomy of his brother. To the ballerina's relief, Antonio was currently keeping his hands to himself. The initial cast meeting and introduction was brief and as the librettos were being handed out, Erik garnered the attention of everyone assembled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I shall be directing this opera and I have found that… the original creator has given me a vast wealth of preparations, blocking styles, costume designs and settings so in effect all I have done is re-imagine the plot and scoring to something my wife felt was more appropriate. Now since this is almost a brand new opera, I feel that I should be the one to direct the music and vocal performance." Erik announced to the assembled cast and crew.

"We have a lot to do!" Monsieur Reyer announced, "Rehearsals start promptly tomorrow, we shall see you all then!" he finished as he turned towards Erik and the two men headed into the orchestra pit and started to converse with the orchestra as the rest of the cast started filing out, leaving Meg, Madame Giry, Christine, Carlotta and the Giordano brothers on stage.

La Jardinier, may I introduce you to my brother Antonio," Ettore said as Christine turned to greet her second Don Juan.

Suddenly all thoughts of ballerina's bottoms fled Antonio's mind, grabbing her hand hungrily, he looked like a child at Christmas, faced with a huge pile of presents. He grinned leerily at Christine before almost salivating over her hand.

"Bella diva," Antonio said the grin never leaving his face as he continued staring at Christine like she was a choice steak.

"Senor Giordano," Christine acknowledged as politely as she could taking her hand quickly back from Antonio's grasp and discretely wiping it on the back of her dress.

"It is my greatest pleasure to meet you!" Antonio drooled seemingly oblivious to Christine's obvious discomfort as he stepped closer.

Thankfully Carlotta and Ettore did notice and came to Christine's rescue. "Ettore, we need to get your brother back to our home and settled in," Carlotta informed her husband who was watching his leery brother with a very jaundiced eye,

"Humm and soon it appears," Ettore said to himself before stepping in front of his brother cutting off his advance towards Christine.

"Antonio, let us leave we need to get you home and settled in before we begin tomorrow," Ettore said grabbing Antonio's shoulder and steering him off the stage, Carlotta following behind the two brothers.

"Eww!" Meg exclaimed, "he is worse than…I was lead to believe" she finished with a shudder.

"He is so slimy, and I deserve a prize for having to work with that during the seduction scene!" Christine stated with a grimace.

"It is worse than that!" Madame Giry whispered, as Christine looked straight at the ballet Mistress and realised what she was getting at.

"Oh no!" Christine groaned, "We must not and cannot let Erik find out!"

"Agreed," Madame Giry nodded,

Meg suddenly caught on, "Ah! Bouquet act two… God rest his soul!" Meg whispered.

"Precisely, it seems that in regard to my second Don Juan, I am going to have to do a lot of acting on and off stage," Christine replied softly.

"I shall ensure that my ballet girls are not wandering around alone whilst he is here, and that includes you Meg!" Madame Giry whispered urgently, as Erik grabbed his top hat from the lectern and made his way to where the ladies were standing.

"Madame Giry, are you happy with the guidelines for the choreography?" Erik asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes very… Why do you ask?" Madame Giry replied breezily.

"Well because the only time you three ladies whisper it normally regards something one of you is not happy about." Erik replied his lips a thin line.

"We are just annoyed that Carlotta is still acting like a Prima Donna who can breeze in and out when she wants!" Meg quickly replied.

"Humm," Erik responded, "at least she did not leave it until the last minute and I suppose I cannot really complain, since I gave her the reason," he finished with a guilty tone in his voice.

"Leave the past were it belongs," Madame Giry sternly reminded him before turning to Christine, "Meg and I are going to have a cup of tea, would you like join us?" Madame Giry asked jovially.

"Erik?" Christine said turning to her husband.

"Thank you for me but no," Erik replied directly to Madame Giry, "However if you wish to my angel you are more than welcome, as I have to finish a few things before I can concentrate on my work with the opera," Erik finished as he kissed his wife, placed his hat on his head and bidding farewell to her, Meg and Madame Giry, Erik vanished into the shadows.

"Phew!" Madame Giry whispered wiping her brow, "Let us get back to my apartment and discuss this further," she added as all three ladies headed off the stage.

ooo

The following morning the cast assembled for the first time in rehearsal, and if they thought Monsieur Reyer was a slave driver focussed on perfection… Erik Jardinier was worse… much worse if they had sung through the first act once they had sung it through a dozen times and Erik still was not happy. However much to Christine's relief Erik refused to move on to basic blocking until the cast at least grasped the emotional direction of the new arrangement. So far, they had been working on act one, the whole day with only three short breaks.

"Aggh!" Erik yelled, "What part of my instructions does anyone not understand!" he growled, before turning back to Reyer, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"We finish here for the day!" Reyer called out as everyone got up from their seats and left the stage.

ooo

The rest of the first week continued in much the same vein, until The cast were exhausted from the intensity of the rehearsals and Erik swore, he was going to rip all the hair from his wig in frustration; finally, a very exhausted cast reached Erik's expectations.

ooo

Week two saw the start of the blocking and to Christine's delight Ettore was working the blocking with her and Antonio was working with Carlotta as Christine's understudy.

ooo

The first day of the last week before the Gala was where Christine's acting skill set really did come to the fore. With Carlotta and Ettore now up to speed and ready, they took their leave until the Sunday after the gala, and this left Christine to rehearse with Antonio. The first run through of the seduction duet left Christine with some serious concerns. True, Antonio Giordano had given up harassing the ballerinas. However, this was only because he now had Christine in his sights.

ooo

The second day's rehearsals had finished, and with Erik still working out a few issues with the third trombone player back in the orchestra pit, Christine need to vent, "If he slips his hand under the frilled layers of my costume and pinches my bottom once more!" Christine seethed back at Madame's apartment as she sipped a cup of tea with Madame Giry and Meg.

Meg thought for a moment and suddenly came up with an idea. "Maman do you still have those mouse traps?" Madame Giry grinned, "Good thinking Meg, I think if I speak with Bernadette in the costume department, we can Bouquet proof your costume Christine!" Madame Giry grinned and Christine looked puzzled, "Bouquet proof my costume?" she asked. Meg was positively bouncing as she explained to Christine what Bouquet proofing a ladies costume meant.

ooo

The following morning with four days to go before the gala, Erik was sitting comfortably in box five watching the dress rehearsal. The Corps de ballet were just finishing a run through of the third act ballet when Nadir joined Erik in the box and as Reyer and Madame Giry picked up on a few points the two friends sat chatting for a moment, then Erik suddenly stopped speaking as Christine and Antonio walked on stage to run through the seduction duet. Erik noticed immediately that Christine was walking gingerly on to the stage and feeling annoyed, he wondered if Bernadette had left a pin in Christine's costume.

Antonio and Christine took their starting positions and the orchestra played the introduction and Christine began her recitative, as Antonio entered with his opening lines before making a bee line for Christine and as he began the duet, both his hands wandered into the skirts of her costume… He had not even completed the first measure when there was several loud snapping sounds and Antonio screamed as he ripped his hands out from under Christine's skirt and everyone saw why he had stopped singing.

Hanging onto Antonio's fingers were what looked like four large mousetraps. Christine pulled out her finest acting yet, holding her hands up to her face in feigned shock, "Oh, good heavens how did they get into my costume?" she asked in a shaken voice as people came running onto the stage to assist the stricken tenor, before turning quickly to face Antonio's shaken expression, and adding in an angry whisper so only he could hear, "That will teach you to keep your hands to yourself!" she then left the stage for her dressing room as the theatre Doctor attended to Antonio and his injured fingers.

In box five, Erik stood up in shock, he recognised the traps. He created them ages ago, at Madame Giry's request to protect the younger ballerinas from Bouquet's unpleasant advances. "Why did Christine have those in her costume?" Erik asked no one in particular.

"I suppose you will have to ask her yourself!" Nadir replied. Erik scowled as he left box five and made his way to Christine's dressing room.

In Christine's dressing room Madame Giry and Bernadette, the chief costumier were snipping stitches in the layers of frills that made up Christine's skirt removing the rest of the traps. "I doubt he will try to pinch you again after that," Madame Giry remarked with a smirk, as Meg entered.

"The doctor says that Antonio has five broken fingers and three severely sprained, he is splinting them up as we speak," Meg remarked, as she sat on the chaise lounge at the back of the room watching the last of the traps being removed.

A sudden knock to the dressing room door had Christine getting Meg to open it to a rather puzzled Erik, "One, why did my wife require her costume Bouquet proofed and two, why was I not told?" Erik asked the moment he walked through the door as Bernadette rapidly dropped the last trap into the box she was carrying, squeezed past him and left the room.

Christine looked at Erik with a glare, "Hello to you too dear Husband," she testily remarked, "Three Antonio kept pinching my bottom and I was fed up with it; and four I do not need you getting into trouble for another accident!" she remarked as she crossed the room to kiss Erik's cheek. "Now my dear petulant husband…" Christine started but was interrupted by another loud knock upon the door.

"Urgent cast meeting on stage five minutes!" the voice called.

ooo

Christine and the rest of the cast and crew gathered on the stage, though Don Juan was notably absent. Erik remained in the wings, as Andre and Firmin shuffled papers and looked nervously around them. "Erm, we may have to postpone the Gala performance until Monday!" Andre announced, to a chorus of groans, Erik had worked them all to the bone along with Reyer, on perfecting the revised opera.

Meg put her hand up suddenly, "Why does it need to be postponed?" she asked,

"Well Umm, Senor Antonio has refused to perform with his fingers in splints!" Firmin replied trying not to scowl at Christine.

"So, what you are saying is we have no tenor to sing the role of Don Juan." Meg pointed out.

"What we are saying Madame de Barbazac, is that until Senor Giordano comes back on Monday, we have no tenor who knows the role of Don Juan well enough to sing it without significant rehearsal time and we do not have time to teach someone!" Andre declared almost exasperated.

Time seemed to almost wind back, when Meg then rapidly piped up, "Erik Jardinier could sing it Sir!"

Andre and Firmin shuddered, with yet another horrible Déjà vu. "Do not tell us, he has been taking lessons from a great teacher?" Andre enquired.

Firmin sighed, as a shout came from Box five as Nadir yelled to the stage, he did rewrite the Phantom's opera you could say he knows the entire production by heart!" Nadir finished as Erik came onto the stage.

"Thank you, Meg and Monsieur Khan, but no, I do not think I would do well on the stage thank you!"

Madame Giry could not resist putting another nail in the coffin, "Let him sing for you monsieur, he has been well taught!" as Erik scowled beneath his mask at her and Meg giggled.

It took one last nail to sink Erik's coffin of hope before he caved in and agreed; that nail was provided by his dearest wife.

"Erik, since you took on rewriting this opera, I have dreamed of singing with you as Don Juan!" Christine declared breathlessly; knowing Erik could not refuse, as it had always been his dream to sing it with her and especially since he rewrote the part so that Don Juan is deformed from the start of the opera, the result being he wears a mask for the entire performance. So, Erik sighed, and with a round of applause and a few unspoken curses towards his friends and his beloved wife, he agreed to sing the role to save the Gala night.


	54. Chapter 54

**This is the last chapter of this story.**

 **Thank you to all my newest followers, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone already following or just reading as well as those who have favourited my story. I hope you enjoy this last instalment, please let me know. Thank you.**

 **I do not own anything by Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay or Andrew Lloyd Webber, everything else is my own work.**

Don Juan Triumphant again!

The following morning, Erik was in the bedroom getting dressed ready for rehearsals, when Christine came in from her own dressing room and noticed something strange regarding his choice in clothes.

"Erik, those trousers seem a bit tight?" Christine carefully questioned as she watched her husband with his back to her holding his breath to fasten the opening of the trousers. Then Erik turned around and with the snug fit of the trousers it was quite apparent to anyone who glanced down that Erik was indeed well built in one aspect other than his height!

"Seriously where did you get those trousers from?" Christine asked, her hands on her hips.

"This is my Don Juan costume from last year," Erik informed his incredulous wife, "I am not wearing someone else's clothing!" He replied indignantly, seeing the look on Christine's face, before continuing, "I seem to have put on some weight since I last wore them," he admitted reluctantly.

"Erik, they are now almost skin tight and cling everywhere, I am going to have to beat the Corps de Ballet and half the female cast off you with a damned stick, if you wear those!" Christine informed him with a large amount of jealousy in her voice.

Erik snickered, "One I do not appreciate my angel using such language and two it will at least take people's attention away from…" he gestured vaguely towards his mask.

Christine huffed with annoyance, "Three, I learnt most of my bad language from you! And four I refuse to be anywhere with other women drooling at the sight of my husband's groin!"

Erik was not really paying attention to the dangerous tone in Christine's words when he replied, "It will make a change from me watching other men salivating at my wife's… bodice! And besides, is not my fault most of the corps de ballet are about five foot in height!" he finished as he adjusted the cuffs on his shirt.

"Oh!" Christine yelled as she stamped her foot "You arrogant and infuriating man, we shall be late!" she declared turning to head out the house.

It was a very sulky and silent Diva and Divo that made their way to Christine's dressing room that morning to start the day's rehearsals.

ooo

The day was not going well up in the opera house either, Nadir took his seat in box five; hoping Erik had not noticed his friend arriving late and gasping with exertion. Nadir settled down and started to eat a large sweet pastry whilst at the same time, trying to drink the Turkish coffee, that Delphine had given him as he went to dash out; as a late morning awakening in her arms meant no time to stop for breakfast. On stage an accident with the scenery had left a hole in the back drop that made up Don Juan's house.

"I swear this opera is cursed!" Andre declared from his seat in the stalls as he reached into his pocket for a small flask of brandy and a little box that contained the pills for his nerves.

"Alas our Prima Donna, was insistent that we perform Don Juan, and… as far as I can tell Monsieur Jardinier has done an admirable job making the Ghost's Opera more palatable for our audiences," Firmin replied from his seat beside Andre, as they watched a junior stage hand climb up into the flies with his tools, to repair the damaged back drop.

ooo

A few moments after this exchange, Erik and Christine arrived and Reyer requested that they go straight into the one area that was causing most trouble, the Seduction scene. Christine took her place behind the table, on stage and Erik was waiting for his cue, looking around he noticed the stage hand up in the flies and; to his horror saw the young man fumbling with the hammer he was holding… Time slowed for Erik as he realised the hammer; if dropped would fall directly onto Christine and without a second thought he dashed across the stage leapt over the table grabbed his wife and they both rolled to the ground a few feet away as the hammer that had been dropped; landed with a sickening thud, claw side down in the floor of the stage.

Erik sprang up and helped Christine to her feet, guiding her to Madame Giry for comfort, before striding over to the hammer now embedded in the stage floor and bending down he ripped it from the floor with a savage jerk. Erik then glared up at the now terrified stage hand, seriously considering throwing the hammer directly at him, when Christine suddenly started to chuckle. Turning to face her Erik dropped the hammer and looked puzzled. Meg was trying not to giggle as she noticed something, even Madame Giry was struggling not to snigger.

Erik turned his back to the auditorium to stare at the three ladies in his life, when muffled choking noises arose from the orchestra pit and Erik turned around quickly to see the members of the orchestra all suddenly looking down furiously checking their scores and Monsieur Reyer holding a handkerchief to his face trying to turn a laugh into a cough.

Christine could see Erik was getting seriously annoyed so calming her own giggles she walked over to him, "Erik, when you leapt over the table to save me from that hammer, you split your trousers from the back waist band to the fastening placket," she informed him in a whisper, I told you they were too tight, and we can clearly see your undershorts!" she finished as Erik's ears blazed red and his hands clamped to his backside to feel a large hole where the seam of his trousers should have been.

"Oh no!" Erik whispered, his ears glowing red with embarrassment, his hands clutching his posterior and his voice low, "I am wearing those damn sheep shorts!" he finished with horror in his voice.

Up in box five Nadir still high on love and the large very sweet Turkish coffee and pastry he had consumed for breakfast spotted the new pattern on Erik's trousers and with the aid of his opera glasses realised what he was looking at. Normally sober and sensible around an irritated Erik, a sniggering Nadir, high on sugar, caffeine and love forgot his normal stance on personal safety and yelled down to the stage, "Those trousers will be great if your legs ever have a row and split up!"

The cast and orchestra burst out in shocked laughter as Erik spun around to face box five and shook his fist at the lone occupant, before grabbing the black embroidered shawl from Christine's shoulders and tying it around his waist to hide the hole in his trousers from further view.

"You!" Erik yelled "You just wait until I get my hands on you!" he barked as he leapt from the stage and landed in the auditorium before heading at a fair rate towards the rear exit that would lead him to the stairs for the boxes.

Nadir's sense of self-preservation; which had enjoyed a metaphorical lie in woke up with a start as he watched Erik heading rapidly towards the back of the auditorium. "Oh, Bugger!" a now sober Nadir remarked dropping his opera glasses and dashing for the door of box five hoping to out run Erik.

ooo

Raoul and Meredith had just entered the grand foyer and were heading towards the auditorium eager to see how the rehearsals were going when a sudden flurry of footsteps on marble stairs alerted then to a very harried looking Nadir dashing down them as if his life depended on it. As he dashed towards the Vicomte and Vicomtess, he tapped his hat,

"Hi! And Umm Bye, must dash!" Nadir yelled as he shot past them and disappeared through another door, just as the loud bang of different door being slammed open caught Raoul and Meredith's ears, they looked towards the grand staircase to see a furious looking Erik charging out of the door.

As he passed the puzzled pair Erik yelled "Which way did the Daroga go?"

Raoul had his self-preservation fully awake and pointed to the door that Nadir had disappeared into, "That way!" Raoul declared as Erik shot off in hot pursuit.

"Raoul!" Meredith started, "I know you said that strange things used to occur in this opera house… I think they still are," she declared, "and why was Monsieur Jardinier wearing embroidered Roses on his Derriere?" she asked thinking about the shawl Erik had tied around his waist.

"I do not even want to consider an answer," Raoul replied with a shudder, "Come let us see how the rehearsals are progressing," Raoul said changing the subject rapidly as he took Meredith's arm and went to escort her to the auditorium.

Meredith looked over her shoulder at the door through which the two men had vanished, "This would never happen at Covent Garden," She declared shaking her head.

ooo

Nadir had not stood a chance of out running a peeved Erik and with that knowledge he comforted himself as he once again swung upside down in the breeze on the roof of the opera house, noosed by his ankles from Apollo's Lyre.

"Seriously Erik, I said I was sorry will you please let me down?" Nadir asked, starting to feel a little nauseous from the swinging.

"You are not going make fun of any more losses of my dignity, are you?" Erik questioned, his hand still holding the Punjab lasso from which Nadir swung.

"No, I will never make fun of you splitting your trousers again!" Nadir declared vehemently as Erik lowered his friend back to the floor.

Nadir had just released himself from the lasso and was standing up when the roof door opened with a bang and Christine came striding out.

"When you two children have quiet finished playing stupid games!" She declared loudly as she climbed up onto a statue's plinth which made her nearly the same height as Erik and Nadir. "I have a rehearsal to complete and you are both wasting mine and the cast's time!" she snapped at the two men now looking more like chastised naughty boys then powerful men of the world.

ooo

They say curiosity kills the cat but, in this case, it lead to Madame Giry, Jean, Meg followed by Raoul and Meredith to trail behind a very cross Christine to see why she was heading to the roof.

The friends stood in shock by the door onto the roof as Christine called Erik and Nadir closer to her and then cuffed both of them smartly behind the ear before stepping down from the plinth.

"Erik!" Christine demanded "go and change your trousers, before you return to the stage, currently you have three roses across your posterior and it looks sillier than your undershorts!" Erik nodded unwilling to anger his angel anymore.

"Nadir!" Christine continued wagging her finger directly at the penitent Persian, "No more upsetting Erik, you will sit with Raoul and Meredith and behave yourself, I want no more interruptions during rehearsals understood!" Nadir nodded, noting to himself that Christine was now actually just as scary as Erik when annoyed.

Like two scolded children Erik and Nadir looked at each other trying to decide who was to blame. Christine was resolute and pointed to the door indicating that they were still wasting time and she was not impressed. Erik took the lead and left the roof top, Nadir kept his eyes to the floor as he walked over to Raoul and Meredith. Christine turned on her heel and headed to the door and with that everyone else trooped back downstairs.

ooo

Erik was back on stage in a fresh pair of trousers and conversing with Monsieur Reyer when Christine arrived back on stage and with Erik handing her the shawl back the rehearsal began again.

The rest of the rehearsal went without a hitch, now there was just two days more full rehearsal until the gala night.

ooo

Two days of nearly constant rehearsals flew passed and in the last few moments before curtain up, Erik sat in the Divo's dressing room checking his makeup that made his skin an olive tone and look more like the Daroga and less like himself, as well as ensuring his wig and mask were secure. Erik recalled the discussions shortly after the trouser splitting incident with Christine and Nadir where they had all agreed amongst other things, that Erik would sing the role in the style of Antonio rather than letting the full power of his voice flow. And in rehearsal so far, this had worked it was a pleasing tenor that Erik let forth rather than his normal hypnotic angelic tones.

Nadir had then added another spanner in the works when he pointed out that Erik would have to attend the post Gala soiree, in costume and keep his temper in check as he mixed with the patrons… It was a shocked Nadir that suddenly found his stubborn and normally arrogant friend on his knees begging Nadir to dress up as Don Juan and attend the soiree as the star of the show. Erik had had enough of up close crowds and his friend understood why. Nadir had also thought it would be quite fun to do, so he eagerly agreed.

"Beginners on stage!" was the call that heralded Erik's true debut as an opera singer, and with a shudder of nerves, Erik stood up and made his way to the wings. Onstage Andre and Firmin were announcing to the audience that due to Antonio Giordano's sickness the role of Don Juan was going to be sung by a gentleman who wished to remain anonymous. As they left the stage the orchestra struck up the overture and the opera had begun.

ooo

The performance was going splendidly, with ear splitting applause at the end of each of the first three acts and a standing ovation for both Erik's aria about seducing women and never finding true love in act two and Christine's aria about seeking her one true love at the start of act three. At last the final act was upon them and the seduction duet, now heralding the end of the opera.

As Christine began Aminta's recitative about acknowledging that she knew Don Juan was going to seduce her and was anticipating it, Erik stood in the wings and let Christine's voice enchant him.

Stepping out to begin his own recitative, enraptured in Christine's voice as he opened his mouth, Erik completely forgot the agreement to downplay his voice and as he launched wholeheartedly into his part of the seduction duet, his true spell binding singing was all that was heard, and over two thousand people became entranced in the power of his song.

ooo

Up in box five, Nadir noticed something peculiar, Delphine suddenly started panting quietly whilst staring at the stage becoming quite flushed and fanning herself vigorously. Then Nadir looked into the auditorium and noticed that almost every woman and several men wore the same flushed complexion as Delphine and the number of fans fluttering back and forth now sounded like a thousand butterflies taking flight.

ooo

In box eight Raoul winced, as Meredith too flushed as Erik sang and started fanning herself, her eyes never leaving the stage. Raoul cringed, he could not help it. He also had some very naughty designs about the masked man suddenly crowding his thoughts as Erik sang of desire. Shaking his head with a shudder and snapping himself out of it Raoul just had to sit there and wait for Erik to stop singing before he could get his own English Rose back from wherever she had gone.

ooo

In box five Nadir had given up, Erik's voice had not affected him in years and yet it drove him crazy to see his own fiancée so enraptured by the unearthly tones. However, one further look down into the stalls made Nadir; forgetting his agreement with Erik to replace him at the soiree, grin. When his friend's voice had enchanted Carlotta, her lustful reaction had scared the life out of Erik, how would he react to almost a thousand ladies all panting for him and his voice?

ooo

As the final notes of the duet died and on stage Aminta fell willingly into Don Juan's arms vowing acceptance, eternal love and other earthly pleasures. Don Juan closed the opera vowing to remain true to his Aminta, the woman who made a man from a monster. The final play was the kiss that sealed the lovers together forever.

ooo

The moment the curtains closed for the last time the audience exploded. A full standing ovation even before the cast reached the stage for their bows. Nadir had never heard anything like it, stoic members of society were wolf whistling and ladies were squealing and there would be a lot of sore hands from all the clapping after tonight he noted.

ooo

Back stage Erik and Christine had just reached the wings when suddenly there was an entire Corps de Ballet clustered mostly around Erik, with the biggest sets of doe eyes Erik had ever seen, trained directly on him. Then most of the female members of the Chorus joined them.

With his extraordinary hearing Erik picked out phrases from whispered female voices, such as 'sexually potent', 'lustfully powerful' and one even boldly stated she would not mind being seduced by him any day. Beneath his makeup and mask, Erik's face went paler than normal and he felt very faint as the adoring stares from all the female cast suddenly made sense. Erik rapidly realised at that point he had forgotten to shield his true voice during the final seduction duet and had inadvertently enchanted the entirety of the female…

And suddenly he realised: looking at some of the adoring stares, from behind faces with a shadow of a beard; Erik gulped… it appeared some of the male cast as well.

That was it; this was far too much attention for Erik's comfort and he shot off to his dressing room with such a turn of speed, it took Christine a few moments to realise he had vanished. "I think it is time for phase two of our plan," she said under her breath as she excused herself from her cast mates and headed off to find Erik.

ooo

Christine arrived at Erik's assigned dressing room the same time as Nadir, "Thank heavens you have arrived in time, she remarked as she looked at Nadir, then did a double take, "Your moustache and goatee are missing!" Christine quietly pointed out.

Nadir nodded "Well since my melodic friend does not need to shave, I had to remove my facial hair for this plan to work," Nadir replied as Christine; knowing the dressing door would be locked, dug a set of lock picks out of her gown and with some fiddling and assistance from Nadir she got the dressing room door unlocked, to find it apparently empty, except for a pair of patent leather boots poking out from the slightly shaking costume rail.

"Erik stop hiding it is only me!" Nadir instructed the wardrobe rail, as Christine exited and Nadir relocked the door behind her.

Erik's unmasked visage appeared between his costumes and the relief on his face was tangible.

ooo

Out on stage the cast were starting to filter out on stage for their bows and just before the stage assistant could knock on Erik's dressing room door. A masked Don Juan sashayed out. He appeared to be a swaggering, sexually charged, potent performer, confident to take his applause as was his right along with his Aminta.

ooo

Back in the dressing room Erik, sighed with relief, as he finished removing the olive toned skin make up and changed into his normal attire, finally replaced the missing black mask with his usual white one.

Nadir had always wanted to know what was so enthralling about performance and now he could find out.

ooo

What started out as looking like a lot of fun when it was initially planned, was now beginning to unnerve Nadir, as he had lustful eyes following his every move. This was getting ridiculous, "they are only staring because you are supposed to be the star of the show," he told himself quietly under his breath as, yet another gaggle of the wardrobe and make up ladies fanned themselves and stared in his direction, he had not even got to the stage yet!

Christine left her new Don Juan in the wings as she entered the stage to take her bows, the applause was deafening, and flowers were showered onto the stage as she curtseyed. But the loudest appreciation was yet to come.

A stage hand had to practically shove Nadir onto the stage, and as he appeared to the view of the audience, they went wild…

ooo

As Nadir was having second thoughts in the wings, Erik had made his way to box five. "It is a good thing I am sure of Nadir's feelings towards me," Delphine commented lightly as Erik took the seat next to her.

"I apologise for the singing," Erik replied looking embarrassed.

"Please never apologise for your voice, or for you!" Delphine scolded, "You were as enraptured by Christine's singing as everyone else was enraptured by yours." Delphine remarked as the roar from the audience indicated that Christine was taking her bow.

With a flick of his wrist, his signature rose appeared and was tossed to his beloved wife as she grinned up at him in his new location of box five.

The noise then became deafening as Nadir appeared and took Erik's well deserved bows for him. Delicate ladies started screaming at him in rapture and fainting. Normally dignified patrons were wolf whistling and the applause threatened to shake the entire building.

"I think Nadir regrets agreeing to take over from you, so you could avoid the attention as the star at the soiree post performance," Delphine pointed out as the curtains closed for the final time.

Picking up her fan and stole Delphine allowed Erik to escort her to the Salon du Glacier where the reception for the Principals and Patrons was being held.

ooo

Christine was already there, still in costume, chatting happily to Meredith and Raoul, when Erik and Delphine arrived.

"Where is Nadir?" Erik asked as Christine rushed into his arms,

"He is hiding behind the drapes!" Christine replied as Erik kissed her cheek.

"The drapes?" Delphine enquired,

"Over there," Christine replied, discreetly pointing to a pair of shoes sticking out at the bottom of a large set of drapes by a window.

It took Delphine several minutes to convince a nervous 'Don Juan' to come out from his hiding place. Apparently, there was a group of the Patrons wives that were really keen to get rather too up close and personal to Don Juan and Nadir felt the need to protect his virtue, so he hid until the group moved away.

ooo

Nadir relaxed as more of the senior cast came in to greet and thank the Patrons for attending the gala. Christine; supported by Erik; the cause of Nadir's distress, was courting the majority of the attention, so Nadir felt safe enough to hide in plain sight with Raoul and Meredith, along with Genevieve and Aristide, accepting the praise that was really for Erik, he even helped himself to a glass of champagne, as he basked in the adoration. Yes, he could now understand why some people loved being on the stage.

ooo

Meg, Madame Giry and La Sorelli, were chatting amongst themselves as to who the replacement Don Juan was, when Erik was clearly seen in box five. They made their way to the Patrons reception, as Jean joined them en route and as the four entered the room Meg saw Erik and Christine talking to a group of Patrons and then her eyes spotted 'Don Juan' still in costume, with Delphine talking to Genevieve and Aristide and suddenly Meg realised who the man was behind the black mask.

"Oh goodness me!" Meg exclaimed as she pointed at the apparent star of the opera, "Nadir is Don Juan!" her voice seemed to silence everyone else in the room including the group of ladies huddled together trying to figure out where their masked hero with the angels voice had gone.

Nadir froze in fear as the group of ladies on hearing Meg looked over, saw where she was pointing and as everyone else including Erik stared on, they turned as one woman, dashing across the room to surround the suddenly very flustered object of their hypnotised affections.

"Oh, Help!" Nadir squeaked as the enchanted ladies descended upon him…

ooo

After the soiree finished and having returned home, Erik lay in bed and breathed a large sigh of relief, thank heavens Ettore was back to resume the role on Monday. He could take the hordes of screaming lustful women. Erik decided that he had the one woman he loved and that was more than enough.

Though, it was funny to see Nadir in the remains of the Don Juan costume after the horde of enchanted ladies had finished ripping off pieces of his clothing to take with them as a memento. Especially at one point, when Delphine had to ask for assistance and Erik had to step in to prevent his newly masked friend from being physically carried off by the group led by the Comtess de Avignon. Nadir truly had never looked so scared, and to think he thought it was hilarious when Erik had to fend off Carlotta, it was not so amusing when the shoe was on the other foot.

ooo

As Christine shut the bedroom door, removed her robe and clambering in bed beside him wrapping him in her embrace, Erik thanked the stars and anything else he could think of, for his life had really begun only this last year and with his true love, his only love, his Christine beside him, there was nothing he could not do.

ooo

 **FIN**

 **Erik and Christine as well as all their friends will return for more adventures in the next tale:**

 **Symphonie d'un Poltergeist Parisien**

 **Thank you for reading my first ever story…**

 **The English Phantom**


End file.
